


Fate DxD AU

by QuartzScale



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Missionary Position, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 252,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzScale/pseuds/QuartzScale
Summary: A corrupted grail is found within a strange parallel world and once again Chaldea has decided to send the last master of humanity, Ritsuka Fujimaru, to hunt it down. Unfortunately due to the poor timing of one, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the rayshift procedure ends in catastrophe as the sole master is sent alone to this parallel world. Fortunately for him, Illya of the magical girl world prepared a way to protect their master no matter what.Alone but undeterred Ritsuka will travel forth to find this corrupted grail and hopefully a way to get back to Chaldea once more.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Everyone
Comments: 1691
Kudos: 551





	1. Unexpected

It was a cool spring night and the city of Kuoh as all seemed well and good. The city was quiet that not even the usual strange problems that usually assailed the town were active. Though as to what those problems were, were unknown to our newest arrival. The young man fell to the ground with a satisfying whump groaning from the sudden impact.

“Why is it always high? It’s always high and then I fall. Glad that I learned some runes to mitigate the pain…” Ritsuka looked around before confusion took hold. “Mash? Mash!?” 

As he looked around he noticed that no servants with with him. The bonds were still there but they weren’t anywhere close to him. It took several minutes before he could calm down and figure things out, especially since he felt a bit weird in this world. It felt almost like he was back in Babylonia. Mana seemed to spread out around the world heavily saturating the atmosphere. His command seals glowed healthily as well seeming to pulse with power.

“Gonna hide that then.” He muttered to himself as he placed his black glove back on. The Arctic Combat version of his original Chaldean uniform was perfect for any weather but being in a city might have made it a little awkward. “Oh right… communicator.”

As he looked at his communicator only static answered him back. He looked at his surroundings, noting that it was the early morning before the sun arose across the horizon. 

“Well… this feels familiar.” Ritsuka sighed as he remembered his time in Shimosa whenever Musashi had gone to do some scouting for the night. Though he had never been truly alone like he was at this point. “What do I even have on me…?”

Looking through his pockets he noted that he had a small phone that acted like a hyper storage cube courtesy of the genius known as Leonardo Da Vinci. While he knew she was one of the biggest perverts in Chaldea rivaling even Blackbeard she still managed to be competent when it came to her craft. It also helped that several other Caster servants had assisted on this to hold reagents and summoning catalysts for him to use. Several small jewels from Ishtar’s Valentine present were also there, though they were used when he needed to get money from whichever era he was in. Scrolling through the phone he noticed the other object that several of his servants had been working on.

The Illya of the Magical Girl world they went through that one summer called them Class Cards. Each holding the soul of a heroic spirit which a regular Mage could use to become a pseudo servant of a sort. When the concept had been introduced the servants eagerly decided to use them as a birthday gift for their Master. Even the most deranged of servants wanted to do this for him. Only problem was that he wasn’t sure how to use them effectively. Illya had just told him to resonate them with his soul and the cards would do the rest. There wasn’t much time to actually do so now because of his location but eventually he would find the time to go over this.

The sounds of cars off in the distance caught his attention leading him to a busy street as people scurried to and fro across the avenue. It was a bit shocking to say the least.

“People… they’re alive…” Ritsuka muttered under his breath stifling the sadness that had been building up in him ever since he had joined Chaldea.

He wasn’t unhappy that he was able to help humanity even if he was trying to survive then save anyone. It had been nearly four years or so since he had met regular people. People not tied to the Moonlit world that hid the secret society of Mages that populated the world. It had been slightly overwhelming but he had a mission to do.

* * *

_ “We’ve detected a strange anomaly here on earth growing bigger by the day. I need you to check on it since it seems to be getting a bit worse.” Gordolf stated as he took his directing job a bit more seriously nowadays. _

_ “It seems like there is a corrupted grail emanating somewhere in this area of japan. The problem is that it is pulsing in a different timeline. This one is somewhat like a singularity but at the same time might just be a parallel world. We’ve detected heavy mana in the world but we’re unsure what it means.” Da Vinci chan mentioned as she rolled around on her tiny skates. She was busy looking over several different charts. _

_ “So what’s wrong with it?” Ritsuka spoke up clearly confused on why his two bosses were so worried at the moment. _

_ “That’s the thing. There seems to be nothing wrong but a grail signature has been recorded within the area. Nothing has warped and there hasn’t been any sign of a servant manifesting within the singularity. It could even be a sign that the Throne of Heroes doesn’t exist within this belt similar to SIN and Shi Huang Di’s reign.” Da Vinci chan explained as she finally took a seat at the reyshifting station. “In which case that makes it imperative that we figure out what has corroded the human order so much that the throne is no longer necessary within its bounds.” _

_ “I’m also getting a bad feeling here Ritsuka-kun. I’ve been in enough accidents to know when something is going to go wrong.” Gordolf coughed up clearly looking more distraught than usual. _

_ “Ha ha… there is our bold director and his boundless spirit.” Holmes stepped up clearly enjoying the small drama unfolding. _

_ “Take this more seriously Holmes-kun! My ulcers only act up when something bad is set to go wrong!” Gordolf yelled back a bit riled by the aloof detective. _

_ “Oh I don’t mean to demean. I wholeheartedly agree that something is wrong here but unfortunately all of our attempts to peer beyond the veil have come up with nothing to show for it. So unfortunately for us dear friends, it falls to our master to once more dive into the breach.” Holmes smiled his self assured stance once more before taking a drag on his pipe.  _

_ “I don’t mind but it feels like the director is right on this matter.” Ritsuka spoke up revived a heartfelt slap on the back from the director. _

_ “See! I knew you would see reason though like always you’re willing to jump into the fray once again.” Gordolf signed the last part clearly unhappy at the turn of events. _

_ “Sorry… I’m just used to it. I don’t want to stand around and do nothing.” Ritsuka admitted as he wrung his wrists. “If we need data then it’s the least I could do.” _

_ “As you say Master. We need test data. I won’t mince words since I don’t feel like teasing you as much. Right now you should be careful and have your preliminary servants chosen before you head out.” Da Vinci chan advised before rolling off to another station. Sion had been napping and ‘Captain’ as he preferred was doing maintenance on the Shadow Border. _

_ It took several minutes but a team of servants were chosen, Mashu amongst them. Ritsuka had packed up the essentials including those Class Cards that everyone had given him. It had taken several minutes to convince Kiyohime that using her card didn’t mean they were soul mates. It had taken longer to clarify that he meant that that sort of thing should be done face to face and not through a fancy gimmick. It had taken longer to pry her off of him so he could start the mission to the exasperation of Archer Emiya who looked as though he could see his past right before him. _

_ The seven figures readied themselves for a reyshift. As the process took hold the entire system went on the fritz. All six servants were shunted out of the room almost violently due to the overburdened system… but the Master was still trapped in his coffin. Several computers broke as a state of emergency was issued. Several Caster servants immediately rushed to the room using their own magecraft to keep the power from overwhelming the room. Even with their combined power it wasn’t enough to pry Ritsuka from his coffin.  _

_ The system had sent their Master… but no servant would be accompanying him. _

* * *

Reeling from his memories… which due to interference from several Eldritch gods from beyond the veil were hard enough to recall left him slightly perturbed. He really should have seen this coming since the Director was usually right about these sorts of things. At the very least he always knew when something bad was going to happen before it happened. It was how they survived while within the Imaginary Numbers Space.

“Now what…?” Ritsuka muttered under his breath. While he had plenty of training in almost all fields due to his contracts with all heroic spirits, he didn’t have much chance to actually explore places beyond his reach. A teenager… almost an adult was still viewed with some scorn on individuality when it came to Japanese society. It had been worse when you were a mage since their were much steeper expectations beyond the regular become a contributing member of society. 

It had taken a few minutes to find a pawn shop… one that was willing to be opened at this time of morning. He needed to get some things out of the way before anything else went wrong. Food, Shelter and a map were amongst the first things Ritsuka needed.to handle before the inevitable soul crushing despair would take hold. Without the sensors from Chaldea every thing would have to be checked by sight alone. 

While the mana density was heavy in the air, he couldn’t exactly use his magecraft like a fool. He didn’t even have anything really flashy except for what some of his servants taught him, though the ninja techniques might be good for that. He did have some extra craft essences though of that dapper looking man to use in case of emergencies. Well it was an option at the very least in case he needed an escape.

He had to take a few minutes before the pawnbroker would actually speak with him. A few minutes later and he walked out with a sizable chunk of yen which he put away within his phone. The weird looks that the broker had given him were unsettling enough as it was. The hard part came when he had to look around for somewhere to lay low until he could figure out what to do.

* * *

Kuoh Town… a town filled to the brim with a copious cavalcade of supernatural beings that would eclipse the entirety of Japan. You wanted to see it all you had to do was turn a corner. Fallen Angels, Devils, Yokai, Angels, and many more seemed to flock to this spiritual cesspool. Tensions were already running tight since the loss of one of those high level devils that seemed to let pride lead him around.

Azazel had seen it all go down before. First was the prideful dick waving it around for all to see before the wolves came up and chomped it off. Then came the bellows of revenge or slow agonizing death. It didn’t really matter which came first though. For a moment he had felt a strange energy source from somewhere. Something stronger than the usual mage before it disappeared. The few times he was genuinely surprised he could count on one hand… and now he needed another hand. None of the mages in the world had learned how to effectively hide their presence as well as this new source.

Looking over the avenue while he took a small drink from his flask he couldn’t see anyone out of the ordinary. Everyone looked normal. There was a kid wearing a fancy black uniform but it just looked like he was another weirdo that wanted to look more important than he actually was. Scratching his head he decided that he needed to get back to work. He needed to find those blasted Sacred Gears before he could get in trouble.

It wasn’t his fault that they wound up in random humans because he decided to take a few for his own curiosity. That was just a side effect of his own ambitions, nothing more.

“Ugh… got up for nothing. Maybe I should get Raynare to do something useful. Damned if I get anything useful out of her.” Azazel muttered under his breath clearly annoyed at the situation.

There was too much to do at the moment and he needed to make sure nobody did anything stupid. Some Fallen Angels clearly didn’t have self preservation on their minds anymore and needed a beat down to learn that once more.

Unbeknownst to him the young man continued on completely unaware that someone had something planned for him. Even more so that not even the one who planned for such an operation had set into motion things that would clearly get out of hand.

* * *

Rias, daughter of the Gremory clan, felt that strange mana coming from somewhere. And just as quickly it had disappeared from her senses. Stretching herself out of bed and letting the blanket slink off her bare body she could only surmise a Mage had made their way into her territory. 

It took a bit of effort to get up from bed that morning since she had felt that spike in magic around five in the morning when the sun had barely rose above the horizon. Still it would be worth it to at least check around for it. Her peerage was still relatively small. A Queen, Knight, Rook and Bishop already in use but she always needed a bit more behind her.

She needed to prove to herself that she was self sufficient to gather others under her. The fact that most of her peerage had fallen into her lap had left a sour taste in her mouth which she kept to herself. No need to bother her older brother and sister in law about that.

Though, there was another problem which weighed heavily on her mind. Her Father’s ‘ _ infinite wisdom _ ’ had deigned to have her placed in an arranged marriage. Said fiancée had made his attitude clear that he wanted her immediately instead of after her education had been completed.

First things first though, a magical energy signal that originated out in town. 

_ ‘Maybe I should get Akeno to come with me. It should be easier to find this new interest in town.’ _ Rias idly thought as she finally decided to get dressed.

Still she had already talked to Sona about two hopeful candidates for their Peerage. Though her choice was kind of a pervert. It wasn’t a bad thing but that was a problem in of itself. He could probably be led around easily enough but at most it would be at the level of a pawn. The other was more respectable but also had a perverted streak if what Sona had seen could be taken as truth. 

A new member was still welcome for her family all the same. Still even with her working on their cooperation they couldn’t take on Riser yet. All she had to do was keep her temper in check whenever he decided to disgrace her with his presence. 

“Ugh… stupid straps. Did they grow bigger?” She adjusted her straps trying her best to get them into a better position.

Taking a deep breath she left to call Akeno so the two could figure out where that magical source had appeared. Though if the signal was lost then maybe there was no point. It was better to think about the possibilities than let pessimism be her guiding light. With a quick flourish of letting her skirt flow a bit too high she stepped out of her room ready to greet the day.

* * *

_ ‘Well… this is a predicament…’ _ Ritsuka sighed as he was now cornered.  _ ‘This is what I get for going to a shady pawn shop I guess.’ _

What had been a lazy morning turned dire when two guys started following him quite closely. They weren’t really that good at hiding it either. Cursed Arm Sensei would be rolling in his grave and bursting out to kill them himself if he could see how sloppy they had been. Ritsuka also realized that using a trained assassin for a measuring stick for sneakiness was probably insulting him as well since these two were two bit thugs.

_ ‘So… what do I do? I do have reinforcement magic so regular humans can’t really hurt me too much. A Class card, if I could figure those out, would be overkill. I do have a craft essence but then I would be shown to be a ninja of sorts.’  _ Ritsuka quickly sped through his decisions all the while letting his piercing blue eyes focus on the two thugs.

“So… thanks for taking the scenic route there boy. Our friend was hoping to know where you got that gem from.” The bigger of the two thugs clearly threatened him before taking a step forward.

“Seriously, what kind of idiot takes an abandoned alley anyways. The stupid kind, of course!” The smaller thug guffawed as he merely stood back letting the apparent muscle take point.

Ritsuka didn’t answer. Gilgamesh would have made mention of how there was no point of addressing mongrels before the slaughter. Emiya would have probably tried to talk them down before inevitably kicking their asses. All his assassins would have killed them before they ever cornered him. He wasn’t used to doing things on his own except for that time against Goetia. 

_ ‘Maybe I should just try to play it cool.’ _ Ritsuka hummed to himself.

“Look at this idiot. Paralyzed from fear at getting cornered. Come on let’s just get it done already before the crowds actually start.” The small thug growled out. He was probably the brains… though that wasn’t saying much.

“Right. Then come with me brat…” The larger thug loomed a bit closer and Ritsuka used what he had learned.

With a quick burst of reinforcement magecraft he thrust his fist forward allowing it to come in contact with the thug’s chest. While Bajiquan wasn’t his forte, Ishtar, and both Li Shuwens had drilled it into his head so that he would never be taken off guard. The large thug went flying backwards as if in a kung fu movie and the world seemed to slow between the three of them. The smaller thug was left gaping at the sight flapping his mouth in disbelief. Ritsuka, for his part, didn’t waste a moment and with a kick sent the thug off into a trash can.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t as graceful as either Li was. Had they been the one attack he was certain that the thug would have landed face first inside the can before rolling off to the side. With his mediocre kick the thug knocked over all the cans landing in a heap of leftover garbage. Now that Ritsuka thought about it he couldn’t explain where the cans actually came from. Maybe he wasn’t paying attention as well as he could have been.

Before he could try to solve the mystery the smaller thug rushed forward fists raised in protest. Ritsuka quietly grabbed his wrist and tossed him over his shoulder onto the concrete. The sudden loss of breath would be painful enough had he not followed through and stomped on the thug’s stomach. 

“Woops… shouldn’t have done that. That’s what I get for letting Yan Qing teach me about being ruthless in combat.” Ritsuka muttered under his breath. 

As he walked out of the alley the two thugs merely looked at him with far more wary eyes than before. They were frightened… Ritsuka noticed though said nothing else. They didn’t need to know anything.

“Yakuza…” The larger thug hissed out… then rushed over to grab his friend. The look in his eyes was one of fear that they crossed the wrong guy. 

“Yakuza? Me? I mean I did take part with some once…” Ritsuka idly stated as he remembered that one mission he went on with Moriarty when they posed as bartenders. The two heard that and immediately bolted off screaming in horror as they realized, in their own warped sense, that they had probably tried to attack a Yakuza Boss’ son. 

Ritsuka felt a small pang of worry. Hopefully no one would actually equate him to being a yakuza. That would be a weird shift from being a Master. Though Kintoki always called him Boss for some reason. It was slowly dawning on him that had Kintoki been there as well they would have indeed looked like yakuza members.

“Wait and hope… right Count.” Ritsuka sighed once again. 

The isolation was doing a number on him more than usual. No longer were there colorful personalities around him. No arguments on who would go on a mission with him. Who would eat with him that day. Which woman loved him more. Which man loved him more. Neither were there questions on why so and so had to interact with each other. No Holmes making very oblique comments on what was going on. No Da Vinci giving him smart asides and explaining what was going on through their genius. No Gordolf who they surprised with their bravery and sheer determination and grit. And most of all, no Mash… 

The lack of Mash was the harshest blow of all. He had even managed to secure a date with her and both Lancelots had agreed to keep Kiyohime busy so she wouldn’t ruin it. Though even he knew there were a lot of jealous servants because of that decision. 

Nero Bride, Jeanne Alter (both versions), Artoria Alter (all three versions), Kiyohime (both versions), Tamamo Cat, Mata Hari, Carmilla (both versions), Tamamo no Mae (Shark mostly), Anne Bonney and Mary Read (already considered him part of their union) , Serenity, Gorgon (reluctantly), Musashi (Berserker mostly), Meltryllis (both versions), Passionlip, Schercherazade, Osakabehime (both versions), Circe, Ereshikigal, Okita Alter, Scathach Skadi (in the most tsundere-ish way possible), Qin Liangyu, Kingprotea, Kama, Sima Yi (Reines, the host expressed interest), Okita Souji (Assassin was more open), Lancer Artoria… a lot of women had wanted dibs on him. What made it worse was that with how naive Mash was sometimes she had let slip she would share.

Tamamo had been very adamant in wanting to smash his balls in though he had already made his choice. Jeanne Alter immediately jumped on that saying that since Mash had her turn then she could go next. It turned into a complete mess as each of them forced the issue to make sure he was shared amongst them all. 

Ritsuka shuddered. The memory was more vivid than it should have been. Kiyohime wasn’t happy about these things but she had made it clear she would go along with it because he was important to her. She had even used his name rather than call him Anchin. Didn’t make him feel any better since he was unable to actually show anyone any obvious affection with everyone silently watching him… judging him. 

Ritsuka smacked his cheeks breaking the fear that had gripped his soul. Hopefully they weren’t doing anything crazy just yet… and they were still there.

Walking out of the alley back into the streets he hoped desperately that no one had noticed his magecraft. Even he knew the dangers that the Clock Tower could bring if they found out about this small debacle and his unwillingness to finish off the problems. The streets were still full and he needed to go find somewhere to bunker down for the night. It was already around three in the afternoon as well.

* * *

“Ara ara… Rias is being a responsible young lady, isn’t she?” Akeno giggled into her hand as the two walked the street where the magic they had felt earlier had materialized.

“Akeno! Mou… stop teasing. I’m being serious here. We need to find whoever caused that fluctuation before one of the other factions finds it. Or Sona finds it.” Rias pouted at her playful Queen. She wasn’t annoyed but the teasing was a bit too much.

“Maa… well for now let’s just travel down the boulevard.” Akeno pointed out letting the two girls continue their travels. 

Rias sighed. They had sensed nothing at all. The magic trail was gone and all that was left were the smallest hint that whatever had caused that burst was dead. So far their trip had been slightly pointless. School was also going to start up quite soon at the end of the week when the new students would be arriving. Then it was merely a matter of time before she found another Peerage member. 

Two thugs raced past the two looking completely scared out of their minds. The mutterings of yakuza under their breath was caught by Rias. 

“Jeez… what is this city coming to where some yakuza flunky thinks he can come into my territory.” Rias felt another sigh coming on before suppressing it. She didn’t need Akeno needling her on how sighs caused more stress.

“That’s strange… one of the thugs feels like magic was used on him.” Akeno tapped a finger against her lips before the light bulb flashed on. 

“That’s it! Quickly Akeno!” Rias raced in the direction the two had run off from.

“Rias! Wait for me!” Akeno chased after her headstrong King.

* * *

Reapplying the runes that hid his magic, Ritsuka returned to the crowd hiding amongst it. He didn’t need to figure that using his magecraft like that would be like turning on a beacon for any one who set up the Bounded Field around this city. It was faint but he could feel the magic all around him seemingly acting like an advanced warning bell. 

“Okay… next step… what? I need shelter. I’m good on food for now.” Ritsuka looked around the avenue. There were merely commercial stops and no sign of a hotel.

The sun continued to set and his time was growing shorter each and every moment. Guessing he needed to bite the bullet and ask someone he stops the first person who could answer him.

“Excuse me! Miss!” Ritsuka called out to the young woman with the crimson hair and deep blue eyes flagging her down. 

“Ah? Oh yes? Can I help you?” The woman looked at warily at him which he understood all too well. 

Ritsuka wasn’t wearing the most normal of clothing. They looked more for adventuring out in the cold rather than stand within the city. The Arctic combat uniform was meant exactly for what it was meant for. 

“Sorry for bothering you. I was just wondering if there were any hotels in the area. I’ve come to the city recently and I’m still getting my bearings.” Ritsuka asked as politely as he could. He didn’t want to be too obvious that he wasn’t from around this city.

* * *

_ ‘Damn… lost it. And who is this guy?’ _ Rias silently looked at the new person before her.

The guy was wearing a strange black top. It looked a bit too futuristic to be modern fashion. The grey pants were nice at the very least. Still it wasn’t what caught her attention much. It was his eyes… piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul. His gaze made her feel… heavy. A weight further than anything she bore was hidden within that gaze. It was actually intriguing. Before she could answer Akeno had decided to make her appearance.

“Ara are… Rias you sly dog you. First boy you meet and you pounce immediately on him.” Akeno’s comment sent her blushing. 

The boy didn’t react other than a gentle smile. Akeno watched him carefully. She couldn’t feel any magic on him and the activation point where she felt that magic was gone.

“Akeno! Please I’m just helping this man find a place to stay!” Rias answered her friend… making her wince because she had just revealed her name. That was a blunder on her part for letting Akeno get her so riled up.

“Name’s Ritsuka. Ritsuka Fujimaru. I feel that makes us even at the very least.” He answered politely.

“Akeno Himejima. Pleasure.” Akeno answered quietly though the sly smile on her face hid how her eyes truly felt.

“Rias Gremory. Sorry about that I wasn’t trying to be rude, I was in a hurry… anyways as for your question. There is a hotel two blocks down. Just travel further west and you’ll find a small hotel that’s pretty affordable.” Rias answered though at that point she couldn’t feel where the magic was anymore leaving the two back in the dark.

“Ah thank you very much. If you’ll excuse me I need to see if they have a room available.” Ritsuka, as they now knew, answered.

“Ara… you meet two beautiful women and you don’t immediately hit on them. How surprising.” Akeno voiced out though Rias noticed what that was for. His lack of reaction had awoken a bit of her sadistic streak. It was a common reoccurrence whenever the two went out together. They would get hit on relentlessly and Akeno’s sharp tongue would cut them down to size.

She was about to apologize for her Queen’s demeanor but one look into his eyes made her change her mind. He wasn’t put off at all by her observation. In fact he gave her an appraising look himself. It still felt weird to look him in the eyes. That heaviness was still there but it also sent a small shiver down her spine. It was as if this was a human she didn’t want to piss off at all.

Akeno, on the other hand, was a bit taken aback by how deep his stare was. It matched one she had held before when she had lost everything she ever cared for. He hid it once again but that second was all she needed.

* * *

_ ‘Oh boy Ritsuka, what did you get yourself into now?’ _ Ritsuka pondered as he glanced over the two before him. They were heavily saturated in magic. He could tell even with his shoddy magical skills. What was supposed to be a barb, he supposed, didn’t really cause him much pause..

“Oh I have no problems escorting two beautiful women should they need so. I just didn’t want to be too presumptuous to impose on either of your times. You both looked to be in a hurry so I didn’t want to be a bother.” Ritsuka answered with a clear smile. 

_ ‘Thank you Gawain for showing me how to be slightly knight like when I talk to women.’  _ Ritsuka silently thanked the Knight of the Sun. Akeno looked to be the only one caught off guard by that. Rias looked a bit more… pleased how easily the tables were turned on her friend.

“O-oh… um. It’s no problem. We weren’t that busy at the moment.” Akeno answered. Ritsuka didn’t buy the small stutter. While he was slightly dense about some things, having a cavalcade of women after him made him learn the subtleties of how women flirt. 

The woman before him reminded him slightly of BB, although with less maliciousness behind her words. She seemed to him to be one of those people who liked to be completely in control of things. Rias seemed to be in charge of the pair but that was mostly what he gleaned off of feeling their magical power. 

“We could show you around the city? As the President of Kuoh Academy, it’s my sworn duty to welcome new members to their new home.” Rias proudly announced though Ritsuka mostly let that fly over his head. 

_ ‘Kuoh Academy? Was Kuoh even a town back in Japan?’ _ Ritsuka tried to recall but nothing came to mind of that city at all. This world was completely different from everything he ever knew. So with that in mind he decided to do what he always did whenever a new servants wanted to drag him along on some random adventure. Roll with it.

As Rias spoke about Kuoh Ritsuka got the feeling that he was dealing with the princess type of person. Unlike Osakabehime she was outgoing and very people oriented. Akeno looked a bit more tense whenever Rias called herself President though for whatever reason he didn’t know why Akeno tensed up when she did. He was really glad that he had learned how to tell what others were thinking by their face alone. He wasn’t always the best at it but being around Berserkers who didn’t speak through any means other than roars alone he was glad to know something at the very least.

“Seems like a lot of pressure to be president of Kuoh Academy. Sounds like a lot of work.” Ritsuka answered as Rias finished her spiel on the things she did.

“Oh… wait you think - I’m sorry I didn’t clarify. I’m president of the Occult Research Club I meant. The president of the council is actually my rival Sona. Heh heh…” Rias did a little motion as she hit her head and stuck her tongue out to look cute. Ritsuka gave off another small smile as if he was used to it. “Anyways here we are at the hotel. Go check out and see if they have any rooms available.

“On it. Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it immensely.” Ritsuka spoke before grabbing Rias hand giving her a firm handshake. When he was done he walked inside to the front desk.

* * *

“Rias? Are you okay?” Akeno stepped up to her closest friend seeing a strange look on her face. One she hadn’t seen for a long time. Rias looked confused.

“Uh… yeah. I think so.” Rias answered but continued to stare at her hand.

“Rias, tell me what is wrong right now.” Akeno ordered which was rare as well.

“It’s… well when I touched his hand I could feel magic within his clothes. It’s weird but he didn’t seem to notice our magic at all.” Rias answered on reflex not able to find the right words for what she was feeling.

“You think this is the person we were looking for?” Akeno asked the question that had been lingering in the air since they started the walk. Akeno had suspected something strange about Ritsuka the moment he let his true face show. Those deep sad eyes mirrored her own all too well to ignore.

“I don’t know. The magic his clothes are enchanted with doesn’t feel the same as what I felt earlier. It could mean that someone enchanted his clothes before hand without telling him. It could also mean that he’s under a spell to travel around. He didn’t even really speak about himself at all during our walk which is why I’m leaning towards that particular reason.” Rias amended to her observations letting Akeno think about the possibilities.

“Hm… that could mean that whoever was using magic is targeting him? Should we really leave him here in this hotel? Does he even have the money for it?” Akeno brought up small sticking points to Rias’ own theories. 

“Let’s just wait and see. We could probably rent him a room in my home… I’ll just have to make sure my brother doesn’t see him.” Rias tilted her head back and forth. She had the room anyways since no one actually lived in her home here on Earth aside from Akeno. 

“Ara are… so soon… ufufufufu.” Akeno lightly giggled clearly enjoying teasing her King once more.

“Akeno! It’s not like that!” Rias argued back once again knocked off balance by the teasing.

* * *

_ ‘Well that was a bust… no vacancies my ass!’  _ Ritsuka groused as he stepped out of the hotel. Everything had been booked up because of reasons beyond their control. It was a poor excuse since he could see the ledger of all the guests staying and there were plenty of rooms left. Since he didn’t want to make a scene, he left without incident. 

“Seems I’m out of luck here ladies.” Ritsuka announced to his two new companions… though he was a bit confused as to why they were still waiting for him.

“Really? That’s too bad there, isn’t it Rias?” Akeno lightly hip bumped Rias making her jut forward. It was at this point he noticed just how… bouncy the two of them were. He quietly cursed Gawain for teaching him the power that breasts held over mankind. 

“Um… Ritsuka, if you don’t have anywhere to stay right now I could allow you to rent out a room in my home?” Rias brought up clearly working through some trepidation in her offer.

“I don’t want to impose on you.” Ritsuka answered though if he could be more honest, he would have immediately taken her up on her offer.

“It’s no trouble at all. You are starting in Kuoh come next week so it would save you time.” Rias pointed out. 

Internally, Ritsuka was torn. He needed to get back to Chaldea. Finding the Holy Grail fragment that seemed to come from this world was his top priority. At the same time… finally being back in school… in a normal setting was more enticing than he ever imagined it would be. The only thing missing were his loved ones…

“I’ll take you up on your offer then. Though I haven’t sent my paperwork through to Kuoh since I never really expected to be in town for very long.” Ritsuka admitted brushing the back of his head in embarrassment though the two girls noticed that his eyes weren’t actually matching his actions. They were far too deep in thought.

“I shall take care of that. I’m guessing you’re a second year in high school, right?” Rias pointed out.

_ ‘Well… I was but I haven’t gone back in a long time… do I look that young?’  _ The only question on Ritsuka’s mind and he didn’t have time to voice it. “Yes. I am. Is there anyway to keep wearing my clothes instead of a uniform. It’s something special… something given to me from a relative I’ll never see again.” 

_ ‘Not too far from the truth… I was given this as a late gift from Chaldea’s Da Vinci…”  _ Ritsuka allowed the small frown to escape from his careful vigil.

“I’ll talk with Sona tomorrow… Maybe I can convince her but just in case you might have to get a uniform.” Rias stated though she seemed uncertain about his request. 

“It’s fine. I understand if it won’t work out that way. I still appreciate the try.” Ritsuka smiled, though his eyes were constantly scanning the two.

Akeno kept quiet looking at their new acquaintance. While she noticed his eyes… they weren’t actually checking out either of their bodies. His eyes were constantly scanning their faces. As far as she could tell, the mystery of Ritsuka Fujimaru grew and grew. Rias began leading the way all the while the quiet Ritsuka followed along.

And even as the two sashayed and strutted a bit Ritsuka’s eyes remained stoic and unchanged.

* * *

**Far away… **

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the worse of all devils, the one who led a successful raid on Heaven stood slightly flummoxed. His plan to unseal Trihexa had seemingly gone off the rails before it had even started. He wasn’t sure whether to be angry… or elated with the reason for this occurring. 

He had tried to break a world which seemed to have its own form of time space travel already in play… but the moment he touched that energy his entire operation was completely wiped from existence. It was almost as if the world itself had decided that Trihexa didn’t deserve to exist before it was shunted out into the void. His ability to actually continue making those portals was also sealed… it was strange but he wasn’t even the slightest bit angry at it either. 

Something better had appeared… something more powerful than that abomination was before him. He had scoffed at how foolish others had been to think that there was anything stronger than the threat that Trihexa brought to the table but that had been too naive on his behalf. This was much more terrifying and for the life of him he couldn’t actually tell why.

Floating in the spot where the former prison of Trihexa were nine cards. Each of the black cards held a blood red sigil on their backs each with a red roman numerals seemingly carved into the thin cards. There was a power within them… power which far acceded the known limits of the world itself. It almost hurt to look at them… and then he took a step forward.

As if in answer to his brazen act eight of the cards delved into shadows before dissolving from that plane of existence melding into the new world around them. The only one left remained floating on the spot. Rizevim was beside himself, livid in an impotent rage he couldn’t actually release because he would have to admit that he fucked up. Ignoring the scathing remarks his mind made up about him he looked over the card that was left.

Then a word came to mind… based only on the sight of the roman numeral carved upon said card. It wormed its way into his mind and he soon regretted it. His mind was forcefully torn and memories were catalogued and archived if useful… barely anything was. Then a voice escaped his lips… a voice that wasn’t Rizevim anymore. 

**“Pity…”**


	2. Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new faces and uneasy alliances are drawn. One decides what needs to be done.

Ritsuka sat in the darkness of his new temporary room. Rias had made good on her promise allowing him to stay within this admittedly large house to his surprise. That didn’t stop him from feeling something was off though.

“Just your nerves… just like always.” He mumbled to himself as he laid back unable to truly sleep just yet. 

It wasn’t because he was frightened or anything. Facing Alien Gods and the destruction of humanity through incineration and erasure made it really hard to actually get a rise out of him. Even the servants he was most wary about no longer got to him.

Nightingale has been a bit more worried about that. Without that natural Fight or Flight reaction that normal humans possessed she felt her Master would be reckless. The incident where he attempted to pile drive Quetzalcoatl back in Babylonia being one of her more adamant points. Ritsuka had shrugged them off as necessary but even he knew a bit of that was hollow. He didn’t need to do anything of the sort… he wanted to do anything to be useful to the ones who had really fought back against the complete and utter devastation of humanity.

Gilgamesh had actually confronted him about it though he only lamented that humanity was not as worthy as he was to continue most of the time. Emiya, Shirou and Kiritsugu, had voiced their fears about him taking to being a hero a bit too hard. Mash… Mash forced him down and made him promise not to do anything reckless anymore. It didn’t help that he argued that she had done just as reckless when he thought he had lost her in Salomon.

A short sigh escaped his lips. He could feel magic once again. Two large sources had warped into the house alongside two smaller ones. He didn’t know why but they felt familiar. They felt just like that time when he was back facing the Ars Goetia conglomerate. They weren’t as strong as a Demon Pillar but his senses for magic were always weak… even with all the training all his servants had bashed into his brains. Though their training left a lot to be desired. Always putting him in a live or die situation…

He missed them all dearly.

* * *

“Rias… your brother would like to know why you brought a human home with you…” Grayfia stated while Sirzechs was silently appraising the situation. In reality, he was worried that Rias dragged a human in just to make an excuse to get out of marrying Riser. He was conflicted because he hated Riser but didn’t want Rias to do something drastic just to get out of the agreement between their families.

“He needed a place to stay and I decided to help as the great Devil I truly am.” Rias haughtily stated though her posture made it clear she was just acting.

“A human has no part of our world Rias. It’s dangerous for him to associate with the rest of us. His life could be in danger because of this.” Grayfia mentioned making the devilish princess flinch. 

“To be fair… he isn’t just a human.” Akeno spoke up for her flustered King. 

A shorter girl with white hair and a boy with blonde hair were busy supporting her while Akeno took center stage. Grayfia rounded on her within a second.

“And I suppose that you talked Rias into this Akeno?” Grayfia smirked as she looked down at Akeno. Each of them playing their part like good devils should. 

“Not at all. That was my King’s decision and I merely acquiesced to her idea. No, the reason we brought him here is that he might actually be a Magus. His clothes were enchanted and there has been strange fluctuations of magic pulsing throughout the city.” Akeno summarized quickly making Sirzechs finally join the conversation in full fervor.

“Ah so you found the source then. Good, we managed to get this person before Azazel could sink his grubby little mitts in this new wild card.” Sirzechs sounded overjoyed though like all devils his eyes seemed to be thinking about many other things. “Rias-tan remember not to keep a human pet!” 

“He isn’t a human pet nii-san!” Rias countered immediately. Sirzechs overplayed his shock though that was to be expected.

“You ever wonder why we were asked to come Koneko?” Kiba whispered to his short counterpart.

“Spying?” Koneko tersely replied feeling a single word was sufficient enough to get the point across. “Kiba befriends?”

“My my… so much subterfuge. Though if he is a mage wouldn’t asking him directly be better?” Kiba brought up the important question… which also brought Grayfia into their conversation.

“That may be true but since the mage killings a few years back all magi have made certain no one could find them unless they wanted to be found. Fallen Angels used them for target practice, devils tempted their souls which made them harder to control whenever they were reincarnated, youkai found them contemptible, exorcists were ordered to exterminate them on sight and angels cared not for the heathens that practiced any form of magic aside from light based spells.” Grayfia explained in an all too clear tone that she didn’t want to repeat herself.

The silence that fell over the Occult Research Club was palpable. Rias was grimacing at this point since there were few options to actually get a true magician on their side. It didn’t help that they were having this conversation in the parlor which was right next to the stairs. If he got up then he might overhear all this talk about the hidden side of the world.

_ ‘If he did hear what would I have to do? Join us or die… or we need to erase your memory? How could simply helping someone turn into such a dangerous decision.’ _ Rias almost let her teeth grind against each other until she heard the creaking of stairs.

“Akeno!” Rias hissed out which got her to quickly close the door to the parlor.

* * *

“Thirsty…” Ritsuka massaged his throat as he carefully took the steps down. It was certainly a modern japanese home… but it felt like there were more western conveniences mashed into the design. 

It wasn’t bad but now that he was actually somewhat rested he could feel those power sources clearly now. They felt dangerously like Demon Pillars… the lone agent type of demon pillars. Unlike the eight that had taken root as Goetia’s control points these felt more along the lines of Phenex or Bael. He could probably handle it… if he had at least a complement of six servants to assist in fighting. Alternatively, he could just figure out how those class cards work as well and hope that would grant him enough power to deal with two. He also hoped they didn’t have high speed regeneration or paradoxical healing like Tiamat did.

They had been speaking loudly earlier but he couldn’t make out anything discernible. It didn’t help that he had come down at the tail end of the conversation. Messing with his hair, there were a few options that came to mind. He walked into the kitchen, as Rias had shown him, and quietly found the glasses. Some water could help him think.

_ ‘Option one, I keep my anonymity as long as possible while I search for any sign of the grail that was seen in this world. Problems… I have no support, no access to my servants except through a medium I have no idea how to really use.’ _ Ritsuka filled his glass and raised it to his lips.

_ Option two, Speak to the beings Rias is talking to… find out about what kind of magic to find some common ground. Problems… they could be undoubtedly evil to some degree and while I overlook the likes of Columbus and Moriarty they still fight for humanity’s interest.’ _ Ritsuka drained the water in one continuous gulp.

_ Option three, wait until tomorrow and confront Rias herself. She knows about magic…. And the moment she shook my hand I’m certain she felt the enchantments woven into my mystic codes. Problems… She could take it the wrong way and we could wind up as enemies. Regardless of what she is I should treat her just like I treat all those I summoned. As friends and family.’ _ Ritsuka quietly washed the glass giving himself some time to finish his plan.

_ ‘Or… a mix of all three…? How would I go about that?’  _ Ritsuka sighed before exiting the kitchen. He needed some rest before anything else.

* * *

“It’s late isn’t it?” Grayfia muttered under her breath as Sirzechs took front stage.

“Let us meet now. It’s the perfect time and besides we should check to see what kind of boy Rias has taken an interest in.” Sirzechs joked as he gave off a big goofy smile which Grayfia shut down with a smack from a paper fan she pulled out of nowhere.

“Nii-san! I haven’t taken interest in anyone!” Rias answered far too quickly and her pout was marred by a light pink dusting her cheeks. No one could tell if it was actually out of affection or embarrassment. “Besides… his eyes scare me slightly.”

“His eyes? What do you mean Rias?” Grayfia stepped forward while Sirzechs allowed her to take charge.

“I don’t know… it feels heavy. His gaze seems to pierce you and make you feel like he knows everything he needs to know about you with just a glance.” Rias started as she recalled just how deep his gaze was and the tightness it caused in her heart. It wasn’t love… she knew what that felt like whenever she looked at her Peerage. It felt more like… trepidation.

“It felt like he knew you better than you know yourself, isn’t that right Rias?” Akeno added helping her King out.

“Yes, that. That’s what it felt like. If we push too hard all at once we risk losing any chance at getting him to join my Peerage later.” Rias finally admitted a little frustrated that she had voiced her original plan so readily.

“Hm… how about we hide a bit and you talk with him. Use the old Gremory charm and see if you can get him to open up?” Sirzechs cheered his little sister on. “Just no hanky panky, we have youngsters around.”

Grayfia quickly smacked Sirzechs once again, followed by a smack from Rias as well. Koneko, Kiba and Akeno chuckled nervously at the scene before them but didn’t want to fully draw attention to themselves. The five of them quietly exited the room hiding in a small secret room that they had built to spy on people whenever they were having parties. It had been useless until now though. Rias fixed up her outfit and opened the door to the hallway where she saw Ritsuka slowly climbing back up the stairs.

_ ‘Damn it all… he doesn’t look half bad…’  _ Rias mentally winced since he wasn’t exactly dressed as he was that morning. Instead of the black adventurer’s coat and gray pants he now wore a skin tight A-shirt that seemed to be made out of meshed fabric or something and a somewhat thin pair of shorts.

* * *

_ ‘Well… another woman saw me at my most casual.’ _ Ritsuka balked at the situation before him. Mash had explicitly told him that only she could see him like this… then the others made it clear she couldn’t hog him at his most vulnerable. His sleeping clothes didn’t exactly have any mystic code enchantments to them.

“Ritsuka, could we speak together for a bit?” Rias called out to him. 

“Sure.” Ritsuka simply answered. Mentally, he was poised and ready to react. He couldn’t do much… but what he could do would at the very least get him out into the hallway. Though that was mostly planning for the worst. “What do you need to speak with me about Rias?”

She seemed taken aback by the casual tone… as if they had known each other for months. Ritsuka had once learned not to mince words, especially when Gilgamesh was involved. It took the prideful off guard to get them to speak freely.

“Oh my… so familiar already. You are an incorrigible man aren’t you Ritsuka.” Rias flirted slightly giving off a playful wink. Ritsuka could already tell she wanted to be serious with the conversation. Meltryllis did the same thing from time to time whenever she wanted to breach much more serious topics.

“Every meeting and every parting, no matter how big or small, has meaning behind it. To be bogged down by titles or honorifics leaves a lot to be desired and much more to be lost.” Ritsuka quoted though he couldn’t exactly tell Rias that the heroic spirit Karna had told him that sort of line.

“Um… uh… thanks… for being so informal. I truly appreciate it.” Rias stopped cupped her hands in her lap as her gaze turned to the carpet.

* * *

“I’ll kill him!” Sirzechs nearly screamed out. Grayfia had to twist his arm behind his back to get him to stop… though she was still letting him run his mouth. “That playboy immediately charmed my baby sister so thoroughly with a few words and he has the gall to address her so casually! He’s a goddamn Japanese man! Where’s the honorifics? The courtesy! I’ll murderize that fool for being so familiar with Rias!”

“ **Enough.** ” Grayfia glared at her husband forcing him to calm down.

“Scared…” Koneko shivered while Akeno did her best to comfort her small companion. Kiba merely looked to the ground trying to not be dragged into anything that could happen.

* * *

“No problem. You could say it’s a talent of mine.” Ritsuka slightly bragged but there was no sense of pride to it. It was more of a matter of fact style statement. Rias quirked her head in confusion.

“Charming women is a talent of yours?” Rias, once again, tried to throw him off guard. It didn’t work.

“It’s been known to happen when I wasn’t trying to. But, no. My talent lies in forming bonds with others. As far as I’ve been told I seem to be good at getting others to work together for some reason.” Ritsuka quietly explained letting a knowing smile painted across his lips as he gave Rias his undivided attention. She seemed taken aback by how this conversation was going.

* * *

_ ‘What just happened? Why isn’t he falling for my charm? Usually every male I talk to ends up smitten with me… oh dear, his eyes are on me again.’ _ Rias suppressed a shudder that tried to run up her spine.

“Bonds, huh? It sounds like you are a leader of some sort.” Rias happily pointed out. He remained silent for a moment. The smile turned contemplative.

“You could say that. I always pictured myself as some kind of commander. I also pictured myself driving a giant robot but such are the things we dream of as children.” Ritsuka admitted with a slight chuckle. 

“A child at heart then? You seem far too mature to be that kind of person though.” Rias gazed at her new project finding that it was becoming much harder to meet his gaze. 

“You caught me. I’ve actually been younger than I look. Though I get the distinct impression that you wanted to speak about something important? You seemed to make it important based solely on how you’re sitting.” Ritsuka observed her… scrutinizing her carefully but for some reason she didn’t find it distasteful since he wasn’t ogling her shamelessly.

* * *

_ ‘It’s a good thing I listened to Holmes and Moriarity about how to read body language. That has been the most useful skill I’ve used so far’  _ Ritsuka felt like he mentally high fived himself. 

Rias had been in a defensive position. She had curled up slightly keeping her arms crossed yet relaxed. It didn’t help that he still felt the magical sources really close by. He had tried to not look but his eyes were drawn towards the wall.

“I suppose I do but will you even answer me?” Rias finally stated laying her cards on the table.

Ritsuka stood up and walked over to the mirror on the wall. The magical sources were on the other side and he knew they were there. Rias didn’t stop him so that meant that she didn’t know if he knew or she was keeping quiet.

* * *

“He knows.” Sirzechs stated.

It wasn’t a question of how. It wasn’t a question of why. It was a statement of complete truth. Grayfia was a bit surprised. As the boy Rias had brought stared at them he did so by staring directly into Sirzechs’ eyes.

It was at that moment they understood what Rias and Akeno had meant. What his eyes really held in their gaze.

Sadness. Pain. Justice. Determination. These were only a fraction of what they could see. There were no hows or whys about anything that he had seen before. They were human… completely and utterly but they seemed to blaze wisdom and understanding the likes that only the oldest of beings could ever possibly know.

Sirzechs made an executive decision at that point. He wouldn’t meet this young man yet. It was too soon.

* * *

“You’ve been kind to me so I don’t mind answering what I am able.” Ritsuka answered though she felt he wasn’t talking directly to her at this point.

“Then… what do you think about magic?” Rias started out clearly dancing around the topic in case it didn’t go her way.

“It’s a thing… after all I am a Mage.” Ritsuka stated though it was more to the mirror. Once more Rias felt this was a dangerous way to greet her family but Sirzechs hadn’t tried to come out yet.

“So then… you’re the one that created that magical pulse? I knew it.” Rias proudly stated clearly happy she was right.

“I had a feeling that there were people who could sense me here. That seemed to be a thing that happens wherever I go.” Ritsuka sighed though the tired smile that came made it look more accepting. “Though I could always tell wherever someone with magic was… its heavy here. It feels like the Age of Gods is still going on.” 

“Ages of Gods?” Rias whispered under her breath. The Gods of each pantheon were still very much active. She quietly changed the subject. “What brings you to Kuoh then?” 

“A few days ago something was found here. Do you know what the Holy Grail is?” Ritsuka started though he felt he might have to explain what it was though he didn’t know why.

He had not felt the will of Gaia. Nor did he feel Alaya in the mana of this world. It was almost like they didn’t exist in this world. It was something that had been building up for the past few hours. Without being able to feel those two things… the thought that he couldn’t fully summon anyone to his side had wiggled into his brain and wouldn’t let go.

“You mean the cup that gathered the blood of him is here in Kuoh!?” Rias immediately stood up clearly disturbed that something like that was in Kuoh.

“Not exactly. It’s not  **the** holy grail, it’s  **a** holy grail. A magical construct created to gather the souls of the fallen and act as a magical battery.” Ritsuka quickly amended before Rias could take any steps forward. As she sat down he took it as his chance to further explain. “Basically some mages came together with the idea that maybe pouring enough magic into an item would allow them to create a wish granting machine of sorts. It doesn’t work that way though since it isn’t the Holy Grail. It can’t actually grant wishes from what I’ve found out about it.”

“There are such things in this world…? And why are you trying to find it?” Rias suspiciously stared at the young man before her. She had changed her opinion about Ritsuka over and over during their entire conversation. She didn’t know why but she felt strangely fearful of the young man and it had been growing the entire time that they had been talking. The words he spoke were full of conviction and confidence that she had only seen in people like her brother and her father whenever they were actually serious. 

“Mostly to stop it from being used. At this point it’s only a small shard and highly corrupted. I’m basically looking for any sign of it before anyone else finds it and uses it. Destroying it would also suffice since I consider it that dangerous an artifact to let anyone use.” Ritsuka finished which made Rias calm down and her body relaxed.

“So… you would say you are like a hero of justice?” Rias tried to giggle about such a concept but Ritsuka didn’t chuckle with her. He returned to a contemplative silence closing his eyes in thought. Rias didn’t know if she had offended him but his opened eyes and light smile alleviated her worries.

“I suppose you could call me that. I’m more the kind to gather heroes though if need be I can step up when need be.” Ritsuka admitted and his eyes seemed much more tired. It was something he allowed those that were in the other room watching them to see for only a moment.

“And you are trusting me because…? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not against helping you stop something so dangerous but you’ve been very forthcoming about all these things.” Rias questioned confused about everything.

“Your eyes.” Ritsuka answered almost immediately.

“My eyes?” Rias was confused.

“I can tell you are a good person by your eyes. I know I can trust you to do the right thing when the time comes down to it.” Ritsuka stated without any sign of being embarrassed or shy with his words.

* * *

“He is far too good…” Sirzechs pouted as he was held down by his wife. He disliked this so much because that sort of demeanor was the thing that all young ladies loved. And it was unwittingly being used on his little sister. 

“Well maybe we can use this.” Grayfia whispered into his ear while Akeno and Koneko were calmed down by Kiba. Neither had handled the sheer honestly of his answer very well becoming flustered.

“How do?” Sirzechs stopped struggling given his full attention to Grayfia.

“Well… “ Grayfia trailed off

* * *

“Too much…?” Ritsuka stopped speaking as he noticed Rias completely red from the suddenness of his answer.

“N-no. NO! Not at all! Not at all… I’m fine.” Rias stammered out trying to find her footing once more.

“So I can count on you to help me out?” Ritsuka cautiously asked getting a bit closer which Rias reacted to by standing up suddenly. She crossed her arms and exuded as much confidence as she could.

“Of course! I will do whatever it takes to keep Kuoh safe. Since we are working together perhaps you would like to actually make a contract so we make things more official.” Rias smiled as she finally was comfortable enough to let her wings free. “As a devil princess of Kuoh we should always make sure to keep things clear between allies.”

Ritsuka stared at her wings.

* * *

_ ‘Did… did I just make a deal with a devil? Don’t panic, don’t panic… quickly say you have to stay human to use your magic.” _ Ritsuka quickly finished his thought as Rias stepped over to him.

* * *

“So… there is a problem with my magic before we make this deal. My brand of magic only works so long as I’m human… so I hope this won’t be a problem.” Ritsuka quickly stated clearly a bit worried now.

“Oh? Well that won’t be a problem. A magician’s contract will allow us to work together. Is this your first time dealing with a devil?” Rias giggled as she finally managed to fluster the unflappable Ritsuka.

“I’ve dealt with one before… he liked betrayal and explosions too much.” Ritsuka cringed slightly. Mephistopheles was a homunculus but his demeanor was very convincing. He hadn’t actually betrayed him but there were times he liked using explosions far too much. Also Avenger Nobunaga has been far too convincing as well.

“I hope that hasn’t soured your idea of making a deal with me.” Rias coyly pouted though Ritsuka could see through that.

“Nope. Everyone deserves a chance. You just can’t trust dandy old men.” Ritsuka admitted immediately.

“Dandy old men?” Rias questioned immediately because it was so random.

“Experience. One used me as a target, another tried to enslave me, another led me to slaughter on a mountain of corpses of the innocent and the last tried to feed me to a monster.” Ritsuka recounted as if it was just another day which made Rias’ eyes bug out in shock.

“W-What kind of life did you lead!?” Rias actually touched his face and looked over his face. She could finally feel his magic at this point.

“Don’t worry too much about that. I’m still alive right?” Ritsuka mentioned offhandedly… almost like he had said the same thing over and over again.

Then they sealed a deal with a handshake… Ritsuka wondered if there was something more elaborate. 

“And a deal is struck. Welcome to my side Ritsuka Fujimaru. I’m glad to have you as an ally.” Rias proudly boasted. She bounced around far too much even though he was used to Passionlip and Raikou level bounciness. It didn’t really affect him much anymore.

“Huh… thought there was a more complicated method.” Ritsuka muttered under his breath.

“Ritsuka, we are a civilized family. While most would be under the table to make people join them I prefer to be up front for the most part.” Rias explained though the last part did make her trail off in shame.

“I’m not against it mind you. I was just used to ritual like spells. That’s all.” Ritsuka clarified. There were a few warning bells still going off in his head but he now had a better understanding.

Ritsuka wasn’t a fool. Ever since he had been traveling through singularities and lostbelts there had been something different about him since then. He decided to ruminate on it later.

“So from now on you are my contracted magician. Um… you’ll be listening to me from now on? Is that acceptable?” Rias asked as she peered into Ritsuka’s eyes. 

He was used to taking orders. Whether it was something important from… Dr. Roman, or Gordolf to the mundanity that was Gilgamesh’s entertainment he could handle most anything. As long as he stayed human and didn’t do anything to harm humanity it would be fine in his heart.

“So long as I still fight for humanity then it should be fine.” Ritsuka bluntly stated. The statement hung in the air for a bit until he decided that it was time. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading to bed. Got a lot to process right now.”

“Of course. Good night Ritsuka.” Rias waved him off as he walked out of the parlor. The creaking of certain steps signaling his disappearance.

* * *

‘ _ Phew…  _ That was exhausting.” Rias sat down on the armchair she had occupied as Sirzechs, Grayfia and her Peerage rejoined her.

“Good job.” Sirzechs stated. His voice was empty of his usual gleeful behavior. Grayfia also seemed a bit unnerved.

“Rias are you alright?” Akeno stepped forward taking one of her hands. They were shaking slightly.

“Y-yeah… yeah just fine.” She coughed into her free hand to try and recompose herself. “I think we’ve done pretty good here, wouldn’t you say?” 

“For the moment, yes. Long term is uncertain.” Grayfia brought up. “If even a small portion of what he said is true… I don’t want to think about what anyone in this world would do with something like that. It was created by magicians but I can say for certain that not even Mephisto Pheles has created something of that magnitude. We are dealing with something more dangerous than if we were back in the Great War with Heaven once more.”

“I think he was telling the truth all things considered.” Kiba interjected. “No one that calm could come up with something that crazy and not mean it.”

“Sociopath maybe?” Koneko argued.

“No… he’s broken.” Sirzechs cut off the talk of insanity. “His eyes still smile and still feel but you look a little further and you see cracks. His is a weight that nearly smothered him to death yet he continued on. It’s been reforged but the cracks are still there. That makes him dangerous regardless. We have to look into his family to make certain that he isn’t related to anyone that could be a threat either to devil society or the world.”

“I shall inform Ajuka to begin compiling information about this boy. Best we be prepared for anything rather than get blindsided because his relation to other magicians would leave us vulnerable.” Grayfia sighed as she created the teleportation sigil for Sirzechs and her to use.

“Since he agreed… can you do something to get around that rule, nii san?” Rias asked breaking the facade she had crafted of the professional.

“I shall talk to the others. I guarantee nothing though. His answer when the time comes will determine if it will even happen.” Sirzechs scratched his head not looking forward to working on that particular front. Still it was for his younger sister so he decided it was worth a little pain.

“Thank you.” Rias offered with a heartfelt smile as the two teleported back to their home in the Underworld.

“Come. Sleep now.” Koneko pulled on Rias’ sleeve. It was late and she still needed to place the paperwork for Ritsuka to join them at Kuoh Academy, which also meant dealing with Sona Sitri, the class president.

* * *

Ritsuka hit the bed faster than possible. He had really stepped into it now. Working with devils… that was a new thing though they didn’t exactly feel like evil beings. That meant he had to treat it like he was dealing with any of the Hassans, who were all assassins, or even Moriarty. Keep an eye on them so they don’t try anything stupid like kill regular humans.

That brought up a very damning piece of evidence though. The world was full of mana to the point of having the same feeling as Babylonia. This was a world where the Age of the Gods hadn’t ended. Devils were one of the magical races that still lived out amongst humans almost in peaceful coexistence. With Devils being a race… that meant there were other races out there as well. Angels could be one since opposites were always a thing. Of course it meant that dragons could also be a things as well. 

He needed to figure out how those class cards worked. He got lucky right now that the first beings he met were so accommodating. 

Though with that recklessness came several answers to the countless thoughts he had during his conversation and deal.

One, peace had a spotlight on it emphasizing that those he met didn’t want to fight useless battles.

Two, supernatural beings existed and lived amongst humans albeit hidden from general population.

Three, there was no will of Alaya or Gaia here on this world but it was still capable of existing without being purge timeline wise.

Four, magicians seemed to be a big deal but more in the sense of extra muscle or status of that was the direction that Rias was going for. More data was required.

_ ‘Tomorrow… I have to figure out class cards before anything else.’ _ Ritsuka mentally categorized the most important things he needed to do before he started anything else. With over three hundred different class cards though, that was easier said than done.

Illya had told him that usually there were only seven class cards at any time… but with the amount of servants who contracted with him that was a horrible limitation. Merlin and Caster Gil made sure that that wouldn’t be a problem ever again to Illya and Miyu’ chagrin.

Sleep took over though Ritsuka set up a bounded field around him beforehand. He wasn’t good at it but it would wake him up should anyone get too close to him. At the very least it would wake him up.

* * *

Rizevim writhed as the magic that was in the card traveled through his body. It examined him with abject disappointment. None of the others of the Chaos Brigade were near and Ophis had not deigned to even show her face around him out of hatred. 

His arm burst off his body into a fountain of blood and putrid flesh before freezing him place. Had the magic the card had not been within him he would have passed out from shock. He could feel it even in the state he was in. 

Several of his organs had been liquefied and forced through putrefaction. He didn’t know why it was happening since he was the greatest devil to ever live.

** _‘Worthless. Pitiful. Useless.’_ **

The voice quickly shut off that train of thought before twisting his limbs until they tore completely off leaving them hanging by their tendons. He couldn’t even scream as he was violated beyond what he thought was capable. Alive in a state of unending death while this force… this true demon, sculpted him into a form it wanted him to be.

And through it all, in the deepest pockets of his soul, he was happy to serve. It felt natural to serve this demon. He was part of him in a way… even if he was an abject failure.

The only problem was the memory being pushed into his brain. It was fed to him like mindless drivel but it incensed him into an unquenchable fury. It was laughable… if he still had a mind to laugh at the misfortune of others.

A young man with black hair and deep piercing blue eyes wielding a large cross shaped shield. And his new Master fighting this human… and losing. 

** _‘Worthy. Useful. Acceptable.’_ **

The voice heaped praise upon this human… a show of love. It sickened Rizevim. 

It putrefied his tongue and left it boiling in his mouth for insulting the only rival that it would ever accept. When he was finally allowed to open his mouth the blackened bile was boiling on the ground. It didn’t like him in the slightest.

** _‘In my image.’_ **

The voice stated with cold certainty as Rizevim was forced to endure even more twisting and stretching into the shape it wanted. Even through all the pain… through all the defilement that was felt through his body he could feel it being more than a little human. It sickened him again and he was punished with another putrefaction of his organs. They boiled inside his body again and several holes opened up in what was left of his body letting the blackened bile pour to the ground.

** _‘They will be brought to a higher level. You will be the catalyst for it. You are worthless and they have my pity. You will be made into my image. You will be used for the sake of humanity because you have no value otherwise. That is the truth of your existence. The gods of this world stand there watching as humanity flounders and the perversion of the masses sends it to ruins. You know my name, you are my ilk but you are a disgrace.’_ **

“I… am… not… a… disgrace!” Rizevim was allowed to say before it tore off his jaw leaving only his eyes capable of movement.

** _‘You are and that is why you are in this position. You had no hope. No future. No possible path forward. No connections that you haven’t destroyed out of enjoyment. I pity you… pity you more than all other beings. You are worth less than the human I fought. The one who taught me the joys of being alive.’_ **

Rizevim tried to refute the claim but he had no mouth and no way to scream anymore. It was at that point that it decided to enforce its will. A large figure self manifested in front of the devil’s eyes showcasing a large body adorned in golds and reds. Scales covered both forearms and a large pair of golden antlers sprouted from the head. Wreathed in mana formed into red and black flames it plunged its arm directly into what was left of Rizevim’s torso. It had kept him alive for this moment even through all the times it putrefied his organs.

** _‘You know me. I am what you descended from even though I am not of your world. I am the creation of Solomon and the pinnacle of thaumaturgy through the greater history of man. The one who sees all and knows all beyond the understanding of man. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, you shall become a part of me. You shall become the first of my new demon pillars. You shall once again become part of me, part of the Ars Goetia.’_ **

The last of his mind was slowly lost into the magecraft it wielded and the twisted flesh soon became rotting in pus and maggots as several blood red crystal cysts grew along the pillar in a spiral pattern. At that moment Rizevim was lost to overwhelming power and became nothing more than a mindless meat puppet. 

Goetia didn’t want Rizevim though… so when all was said and done he forced the pillar to explode into a shower of gore. From those remains sprang eight more pillars. Rizevim was useful for only one thing at least as eight demon pillars were born into the world allowing the Ars Goetia to slowly rebuild itself back into glory.

With a wave of its arm the entirety of the pillars were brought back into the reality marble known as Ars Paulina. Back within the realm of his throne. Goetia knew better now. It remembered everything… it knew the joys of life. With that being said it could see what this world was like. It needed to be fixed. The lone human that had fought him, Ritsuka Fujimaru was not in this world. It did not have Alaya to stop it or Gaia to limit it. It had to do this to save humanity from itself and those that controlled them behind the scenes.

The rings were no longer on the throne. Disappointing but not a problem for someone so enlightened as it was. The information from Rizevim would be used. The Rings of Solomon would be found and the answer he once looked for would be found this time for sure.


	3. Surveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know one another at different degrees. Another gets to know what it wants to do now.

It was a comfortable bed. Most of the time Ritsuka had slept on the floor sometimes cuddling or being cuddled by any of his servants. He didn’t really care about the gender since they were in harsh conditions most of the time and usually they were always on crunch time. He hadn’t been woken up during the night either so the bounded field at the very least did its job.

“Now what…?” Ritsuka stared at his hand. There were still three red marks. The chance of using one to reopen connection with Chaldea was a constant reminder in his head since it held profound power within it. He didn’t know, however, if it would still regenerate while in this world.

Several Caster servants had balked when he mentioned that his commands spells regenerated… until he used one up and showed them the next day that they had replenished themselves. That had to do with the mana generators that Chaldea and the Shadow Border held when they were commencing their missions to save the world.

That left him with a priceless dilemma to ponder over. He knew he could use them to power himself up and without servant support they were quite possibly his ace in the hole. Any dire situation could be turned around within a single moment. If he managed to contact Chaldea then the dilemma was pointless. If the spell did not connect him then he was down a command spell and the possibility of them not regenerating was too high to ignore.

Slamming his forehead into his pillow Ritsuka grounded his head deeper and deeper into the pile of fluff. Indecision plaguing him far harder than the promiscuous Medb or Kiara. 

_ ‘Perhaps… perhaps I should figure out how my magic circuits work here.’ _ Ritsuka broke off his worry since that was also an issue.  _ ‘I figure out that problem and then maybe I would naturally regenerate them. The mana in the atmosphere is denser than usual. Though even at my best, I only know a few runic spells, the very basics of projection, and magical storage spaces.’ _

Sigurd and Brynhildr immediately latched on to teach Ritsuka any rune smithing that he could possibly learn. He admitted it wasn’t much though he did at the very least write them down to practice them whenever he could. With the mana density higher it might work better this time. Though the extra runes from Scathach and Caster Cu had helped simplify them it still was difficult to actually grasp the use of them. It was entirely on him though. He had always been lousy at magecraft outside of his mystic codes.

Projection was also a very narrow road for him. He couldn’t actually grasp how to perform it either. Even with Emiya showing him the basics it didn’t do much for him since the best he could ever get were daggers… which shattered within seconds. It wasn’t something reliable to use in combat. Paper items were easy so he could probably forge things though Emiya had put a stop to that quickly. It wasn’t a heroic pursuit though he did note that in specific circumstances it was acceptable.

Magically storing items was much easier to grasp since Medea was the one who taught him. Circe also helped though there had been moments where she pulled him into one of those storage spaces… for intimate reasons. Medea usually stopped her before anything could happen but she was very persistent. Still he figured out how to actually perform said magic and started storing all the craft essences that he had acquired through his summoning experience. That included several hundred Black Keys, Azoth Blades, Hydra Daggers, and more. In truth, only the weapons were useful since Ritsuka could use them for defense in a pinch. The craft essences that portrayed people were used more with his other training.

Fumma Kotarou had taken it upon himself to teach the very basics of ninjutsu with Kato Danzo being much more thorough in her teaching. He did manage to learn to switch himself with craft essences for quick escapes. Though he liked being equated to an actual shinobi rather than something seen in anime. Kotarou had been heavily disappointed in ninja portrayal in modern media. He had screamed that someone wearing orange was never going to actually be a shinobi without narrative causality bending over backwards to kiss its own ass. 

There were other lessons as well. All royalty regardless of their demeanor ordering… nay demanded Ritsuka to immediately learn how to be a ruler. There were so many conflicting lessons that it gave him a migraine just remembering them all. He didn’t remember half of what they wanted him to learn since Caster Gil and Nero went the path of selfish desires, Iskander poised conquest and camaraderie, Ozymandias explained to make all worship him, Artoria emphasized living for his people though not all versions agreed with her.

He wrote them all down within one of the three small journals he had on him at all times. At the moment the small tome with magic formulas and runic application was open before him. He needed to remember if he needed any components for the Magecraft he was taught which luckily he didn’t need anything at the moment.

The last journal… was a comprehensive tale of his entire journey. It had been magically lengthened by Da Vinci to record more. At the time, Dr. Roman had voiced concern about such a written record but it was so well hidden most of the time that it only became a concern when the Clock Tower Magi came to check on Chaldea. It also held several detailed accounts of every Heroic Spirit that had been summoned to Chaldea.

With a deep sigh Ritsuka returned back to his studies. There was nothing feasibly simple he could do at the moment until he had finished figuring out how well his own magical circuits could handle the new mana density he was in.

* * *

Rias was a proud devil lady. She would never stoop to spying on her new ally unless something really warranted it. This was one of those times. During the night she felt something happen in his room.

It was faint but some time during the night a barrier appeared around him. It caused her no small amount of concern. As soon as she saw it she was ready to blast it with her Power of Destruction. She only stopped when she noticed that he was sleeping soundly. She took a moment to really examine the barrier finally noticing that it felt like his mana. Relieved, she went to her room for her own well deserved rest.

The moment she woke up, she had to make certain that it was actually his barrier and not a worried filled dream that fooled her. Slinking towards his room she lightly pried open the door. He was awake and sitting on the floor looking over a small book. The field was still up but she could tell he was relaxed at the very least. A small dimensional rip tore open and he placed the book back inside. Rias was surprised how easy he made that look though with the field in the way she couldn’t tell how much magic he had used. 

Then he took off his shirt and her priorities began shifting. It was no secret that Rias was proud of her body. She didn’t care to show it off to humans since their opinions didn’t really matter. Her Peerage as well since they were family. She actually was pure when it came to respecting the privacy of others unless it affected her or her Peerage personally.

As the future of the Gremory family she had to make certain that Ritsuka wasn’t a threat. At least, that was how she justified it.

Then he took off his shirt and professionalism was thrown out the window. He was very well toned which clashed with her preconceptions of mages. She had seen most of them turn into slobs because they pursued a more sedentary lifestyle. The ideals of the grimoires they wrote being more important than their own bodies. This wasn’t the case though.

Ritsuka was very well toned indeed. He wasn’t a muscle bound freak nor had a waif like form. It was much more in tune with a well rounded athletes body like someone had made him become well rounded rather than perfect in one area all together. The inklings of a six pack were beginning to form and the stretches he did showed how big his muscles could become. A veritable treat for the eyes which Rias vehemently denied internally. This was research on an unknown and not a peeping session.

He got in position for push ups and began doing so on his fingertips. He steadily did so making sure to keep form over speed which from her position made it clear that he was a marathon type athlete. The reason she immediately labeled this as research was due to the secondary reason her eyes were glued on him.

There were scars over his entire body aside from his back. Small cuts and thin lines covered his arms and shoulders. When he got up to switch to sit ups there was a large scar across his stomach and a smaller wound that looked like something had punctured his shoulder. She also saw a thin cut across his neck, shallow in depth but clearly signifying that he almost had his head cut off.

Getting enough information she slowly closed the door and decided maybe she could get one of her Peerage to look over him for now.

* * *

Ritsuka stretched out a bit more. His body ached from the mini training session he put himself through. At the moment he was just going through the motions. Shishou and Leonidas made sure to give him a training regiment he was made to follow since he first started the Grand Order. Then Chiron also started helping as well to make certain the regiment was streamlined.

It had been very truncated since he was involved in a far different world than he was used to. It was modern… there weren’t wandering phantasmal beasts or random warrior cultures around. He wasn’t being hunted down either by the embodiments of the Evils of Humanity or the Alien Deities as far as he knew. It was… relaxing. Well, as far as living around devils as could be relaxing.

Placing back on his undershirt, Ritsuka walked out towards the shower. Knocking before entering he was satisfied that no one was within.The last thing he needed was to be reminded of his predilection towards walking in on women showering. It wasn’t even that it was on purpose. He was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that they had planned it out and dragged him into said situations.

A shower helped him calm down a bit more before he placed on his first mystic code of the white shirt and black pants combo. It still stood out but the time frame of the era he was in was already something suspect. He wasn’t going to ask anyone what the date was. That would just be stupid. 

When he returned to the room he was met with Rias.

“Morning. Is something going on today?” Ritsuka politely asked. She was looking at his clothes now… examining him.

“I was hoping that since we were getting you into Kuoh Academy you would spend time with my Peerage you haven’t met. You would also spend time with Akeno and myself eventually as well.” Rias explained clearly planning for the future.

“Sure. It’s a good idea since I need to do my usual jog. I was worried that I was going to get lost.” Ritsuka mentioned offhandedly. Rias seemed to smirk as she stepped aside revealing her next companion.

She was a short girl. White hair and an almost blank stare. She seemed to be wearing a school gym uniform, white shirt and bloomers. It was kind of weird though Ritsuka brushed it off. He knew he was most likely being watched. Better to appear harmless than constantly be thought of as a threat. He noted that her eyes immediately locked on his seemingly appraising his stare.

“Hello.” She simply stated giving a small nod of her head.

“This is Koneko Toujou. She jogs around the neighborhood sometimes. Guess you lucked out today.” Rias smiled even though Ritsuka could tell this was planned out. Even Koneko gave a small slump of her shoulders since Rias was not a good liar.

“Pleasure to meet you. I’ll follow your lead then.” Ritsuka bent down to lock his gaze with hers pushing his hand out which she carefully took. She had a much stronger grip which forced Ritsuka to use his reinforcement Magecraft to return her squeeze back. Rias seemed a bit uneasy about that. Koneko merely seemed satisfied I went along with her little test.

“Senpai shall follow me then.” Koneko nodded as Ritsuka shook his hand. It felt like he was shaking hands with one of his servants, though it was far easier to shrug it off. “We shall see you later then Rias.”

Rias waved the two off as she rubbed the spot between her eyes. Koneko has been a handful as soon as Ritsuka was on the spot.

* * *

_ “Dangerous.” Koneko spoke to Rias. Standing straight up and looking her King in the eyes. _

_ “We made a deal with him Koneko. I know you feel uneasy but we need more power on our side.” Rias frowned as Koneko slumped slightly. She knew what was at stake for her King. _

_ Koneko was in tune with energy thanks to her prowess in Senjutsu. She never used it further than it needed to be for fear of the consequences behind it. Even then she could sense the flow of mana within the one who called himself Ritsuka Fujimaru. She could smell him to be wrong but she couldn’t for the life of her say how. _

_ “He is dangerous.” Koneko asserted clenching her tiny fist adamantly. _

_ “Spend time with him and keep an eye on him for now. If you can do that for me Koneko I’m certain that we can make sure that there is no problem at all.” Rias pushed back placing her hands on Koneko’s shoulders. “If you’re on the job I can rest easy. It sounds like he’s taking a shower right now. I’m not sure if he’s going out but if you could convince him to go jogging with you I’m certain you could find out more about him.” _

_ “Yes.” Koneko nodded as a small spark in her gaze shined. She was clearly pumped up. _

* * *

“I hope she’ll behave.” Rias sighed as she went to get ready for her other member. Kiba had been wondering how someone like Ritsuka seemed so calm even in the position he was in.

* * *

Ritsuka kept up his steady breathing while keeping pace with Koneko. She was tougher than she looked not showing an ounce of exhaustion after the first four blocks. She was ruthless in her drive but for the life of him, Ritsuka couldn’t figure out why.

It was after the fifth block that they finally managed to make the first stop. There was a small cafe nearby with newspapers on display outside of it. Picking up the first copy he looked for the date. It read 2008.

“Why?” Koneko spoke up.

“Information is power. Learning about where you’re at can help you erase ignorance from your life.” Ritsuka answered quite easily. He had to pretend to look through the articles though. A lot of it was political followed by talks about celebrities and what they got into. 

“I see.” Koneko mentioned before turning away. “Come. We continue on for a bit longer.”

“Roger.” Ritsuka complied returning the newspaper to the stand. No one seemed to notice that he looked through the stack of newspapers.

For another five blocks the pair continued their job finally turning around towards a small park that seemed to be the midpoint between the Academy and Rias’ home. Koneko beckoned him to join her as she sat on a nearby bench.

“Rest.” Koneko patted the seat near her which he quietly took. The two sat in silence for a bit by watching the people in the park walk by. Most kids were absent that particular day making it a calm place to be. “Speak.”

“Anything in particular?” Ritsuka responded letting himself slightly glance at the short girl. She was staring intently, suspicion plastered across her gaze.

“You. Who you are.” Koneko ordered. There was no room for questions apparently.

“I’m pretty sure I you were told my name already. I am Ritsuka Fujimaru. I’m just an underwhelming mage. Nothing too special about me in that regard.” He answered concisely. Koneko kept her gaze leveled and the suspicion didn’t exactly leave 

“You smell different. Heavy magic.” Koneko sounded like she was making an argument. 

“Do I? It might just be my clothes. They are all enchanted to some degree by another mage. I suppose you can call them gifts I was given.” Ritsuka pondered. He didn’t know why she could smell magic.

“No. Not that. Smells different than those. You smell like others from around the world. Greek, Roman, Chinese, American, Spanish, Russian and many more all tied into you. World traveled?” Koneko continued her questioning.

“Hm… not really. I’ve just worked amongst others from around the world. I would like to travel someday without having to worry about what jobs they want me to do.” Ritsuka answered once more making certain to keep quiet on the more esoteric things he had to accomplish.

He didn’t need to mention anything about time travel, fighting monsters, and surviving what could be described as the apocalypse. Koneko didn’t relax but her suspicion slowly began to fade. From completely suspicious to merely wary Koneko looked over the playground.

“I protect them. I am keeping watch on you. You smell like an exorcist.” Koneko finally placed her cards on the table.

“I have worked with two holy people before. They were nice… though one of them is far too gung ho on saving the world by any means necessary. We’ve come to blows because of our differences but he sticks around anyways because I’m apparently so likable.” Ritsuka rambled on remembering the time that Amakusa tried to use a corrupted grail that housed a copy of Angra Mainyu within it. He had punished him by making him clean his room… eventually it was settled to be done with a toothbrush. Though that was more Jeanne Alter’s suggestion. “The other sometimes forgets her common sense.” 

Koneko stared at Ritsuka unsure whether what he was saying was true. It was troubling that he worked with anyone church related… but since he seemed to be in charge it was probably okay. 

“In charge?” Koneko pointed at him.

“I have a boss of course. I’m in charge of everyone else though. Also I’m not second in command or even third or fourth. I’m just in charge of everyone else on a more personal level. We became like family you could say.” Ritsuka smiled wistfully… something Koneko immediately picked up on. Even then she shrunk down slightly bringing her knees up to her head.

“Family, huh? Is it good?” Koneko asked leaning her head on her hands which rested on her knees.

“Sometimes. Other times it can get dicey since not everyone likes one another. I have to be the mediator more often than I’m comfortable with.” Ritsuka chuckled making Koneko look down at the ground.

Memories of a time long ago with a sister danced through her head before she ruthlessly squashed it back to mush. It was unimportant. She stood up taking in all the information she got seemingly satisfied for the moment. As long as Ritsuka helped Rias then he would be trusted.

“Come. We return home.” Koneko stated as Ritsuka stood up as well. He was probably going to take another shower before bed.

The two raced off ignoring the stares of anyone who saw them jogging by.

* * *

“Whoa! Look at that!” A young man pointed out as Koneko ran by in her school gym uniform. Ogling her bloomer clad butt in all its glory. His two friends also leered but did so much more subtly.

“Calm down you idiot! We shouldn’t be so blatant. We connoisseurs not lecherous dogs.” The second man said as he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. “Eventually we’ll join the illustrious halls of Kuoh Academy and then our paradise will truly begin!”

“Wait… who’s that?” The third young man with the glasses pointed as the boy that followed Koneko. She waited for him as they ran side by side.

“Um… should we be worried about that?” The first young man stated.

“Gah! Some pretty boy immediately got the school mascot Koneko Toujou in his clutches! Truly this is the darkest timeline…” The boy with brown hair looked off into the distance completely lost in horror.

“Don’t worry about it Issei. There’s still the Two Beauties of the Academy. Don’t despair just yet!” The third young man stated. 

Uplifted in spirit the three young men continued along unaware of anything that was going on in the world around them.

* * *

The pair returned home without any problems. Ritsuka took a deep breath and relaxed though Koneko continued to stare at him. 

“You know… I don’t mind you staring but it would be better if you just talk to me outright rather than make up opinions in your head.” Ritsuka stared at the small supposed devil if he was guessing right. 

“You are keeping quiet. Quiet about a lot of things.” Koneko shot back.

“Are you willing to tell me your life story just a few moments after we just met? These things take time. It takes time for friends to grow closer.” Ritsuka replied making certain to keep his tone level.

“Friends? You want to be friends with me?” Koneko tilted her head. She seemed confused over that simple statement.

“Yes, friends. Is that wrong? I thought that was why we were jogging together?” Ritsuka questioned as he crossed his arms seemingly lost in thought.

“Hm, friends…” Koneko opened the door and waited until Ritsuka stepped in. After closing the door she rushed off for her room.

“That was weird…” Ritsuka mumbled before traveling to his room. He needed to check on his magical circuits.

* * *

Koneko flopped into her bed allowing the information she had received swirl around her head. The more she thought about it, the weirder it got.

Ritsuka didn’t look the sort to work with exorcists though he said he had. He wasn’t filled with the disdain most did when they hunted what they considered evil. The fact that he called her his friend even while being cold to him forced her to think a lot about her assessment. She would tell Rias what she learned but now she had to dress it up in a way that wouldn’t get him killed. 

Even then she didn’t really think they could kill him easily. For as much as she enjoyed the thought of a new friend that wasn’t a devil she still considered him dangerous. Even with his admittance towards being an underwhelming mage she could still smell copious amounts of mana bursting forth from within him.

It was dangerous to hold that much power yet he showed no sign of discomfort or megalomania that usually appeared in those sorts of people. He remained humble and down to earth even though everything he said screamed that he might have had a screw loose. 

Rias has said so as well when he rambled on about monsters when they were talking about the previous night. There were moments that she noticed he would hold certain spots of his body either in concern or habit she couldn’t tell. Rias had mentioned heavy wounds on his body… spot he would hold whenever he was nervous or thinking about something.

“Kiba is next… must find Rias and give report.” She sighed to herself before changing back to her normal clothes of the Academy uniform.

* * *

“Ah you’re back. How was the jog?” Rias called out just as Ritsuka reached the top of the stairs.

“Fine. I’ve memorized as much as possible of the blocks we traveled but I need to do it a few more times before I get it down right.” Ritsuka chuckled before climbing back down a flight of stairs. “So anyone else want some one on one time with me?”

“Perhaps. My friend, Kiba, would like to fight you in a sword duel but we weren’t certain if that was a good idea.” Rias smiled though her eyes exuded a certain amount of concern. 

“I have fought with swords before… though I’m more of a brawler than anything.” Ritsuka admitted once again falling into a wistful stare.

* * *

_ ‘If angels were a thing here… should I use Martha’s fighting style. It was created to fight demons and angels alike. It would probably be better than using Bajiquan. That seems more like it would be used on regular humans at this point and I doubt I’m going to be against regular humans too often.’ _ Ritsuka mused as Rias seemed to consider what was going to happen.

For all his time in Chaldea Ritsuka was always placed under the care of each of his servants wiles. Most of the time he was learning how to fight or rule with very little time to relax. It seemed like this place was no different. He didn’t show it but he knew that they were gauging him on everything. Koneko was most likely seeing how well he handled stamina wise.

He would be fine on that front thanks to all the Singularities he was forced to rush through. He knew how to pace himself. Certain servants’ amorous assaults just increased his capacity to roll with the punches. 

This, Kiba, was here to test his strength. He didn’t even know whether he would be able to handle a devil. Even strengthened by magic he wasn’t a warrior regardless of how much he was taught. He was a civilian with overwhelming amounts of training in everything his servants wanted to teach him. Their hopes the driving force behind their decisions to train him. He needed to give an answer.

* * *

“Maybe you could have a small match with Kiba? He would like to know how well you can handle yourself.” Rias bobbed her head back and forth in a playful manner clearly wondering if this was even a good idea. 

“Are we using real swords or training swords?” Ritsuka acquiesced to the challenge though wariness still bled through.

“Training swords. Since we’re on the same side it would do no good to have either of you gravely injured.” Rias hummed clearly worried that she had to make that clear.

“That should be fine. Lead the way.” Ritsuka gestured wanting to continue onwards for the next challenge.

“You don’t want to rest? You did have a busy morning.” Rias balked as his willingness to continue his training.

“I’ve been through worse before. Something like this is commonplace enough that it doesn’t trouble me.” Ritsuka waved off the concern though Rias was quite shocked. It had been a while since she met a human who actually kept on moving even without a clear goal.

“Follow me then.” Rias led the way, a small frown marring her otherwise beautiful face.

* * *

Kiba sat in the dojo looking over the two training swords before him. This was technically dangerous to do with a human regardless of how much magic they held. Still as a knight he would uphold the dignity of the duel.

Rias and Ritsuka stepped into the dojo. As much as he would like to have a new ally, he needed to be sure that Ritsuka would be able to handle the pressures of a devil lifestyle. Rias has also said he wouldn’t be a devil but agreed to ally with them.

As a former human he could agree with his choice. He wanted to be human till his death. He could see it in his eyes but Kiba couldn’t tell why. There seemed to be an underlying reason, one that he couldn’t tell when he stared Sirzechs down. Ritsuka probably didn’t even realize that he did so assuming it was someone else. He could also tell that his eyes were the same as his.

The moment their eyes met in the dojo he could tell immediately what felt so familiar about them. Ritsuka was a sole survivor as well. Someone who had walked through hell and back cracked but not broken. This was necessary… something that would bond them far more than talking could.

* * *

_ ‘Damn it… he’s got the same look that Yagyu has whenever he teaches me sword combat…’ _ Ritsuka mentally groaned. He didn’t want to show his displeasure as combat practice since that was how it was in Chaldea, no matter whether in Antarctica or the Wandering Sea. 

“If you please - “ Rias started only to walk ahead of her towards the small arena Kiba was resting in.

Ritsuka contemplated what he needed to do since he wasn’t exactly sure what these devils were capable of. While he became capable, that wasn’t where his strength resided. Ritsuka was a tactician. Someone capable of getting the enormous egos of heroes to cooperate even for the most mundane of fights. He was better with his wits than his muscle which is what got him out of those stickier situations.

In his entire adventure there was only one time where he had to use his fists to solve something. That was something he didn’t want to repeat… not from unwillingness, but because the cost had been too great. Mash had been completely killed though she had come back. He still wasn’t sure why but Fou’s sudden innocence seemed to play a part in that. Dr. Roman… well the less said the better.

Without words Kiba threw the training sword up which Ritsuka caught by the handle. He was glad he was good enough to do at least that. 

_ ‘Okay… do what they taught you. Don’t focus on their movements if they are faster. Every one of them has a mana signature to them. Let that be your guide and you got this me.’ _ Ritsuka psyched himself up keeping the wooden sword at his side.

* * *

Kiba stood and readied his own blade. Ritsuka has been trained alright if his eyes weren’t fooling him. Serenity had covered his face and the mask was at its strongest. He was keeping calm with his sword hanging to the side. It was interesting to him. Only those who accepted death were willing to use such a dangerous fighting style. 

_ ‘So that’s our difference…’  _ Kiba mentally growled. Whether from shame or anger he couldn’t tell. Being a survivor meant different things to everyone with his own reason being revenge.

Ritsuka seemed to glow as several runic symbols flowed through his outfit. He was taking this seriously as to not offend or fall behind. Kiba appreciates the sentiment as he charged in at full speed. 

A vicious swing from Ritsuka stopped the charge only for the two blades to meet again. The sound of cracking wood was all that the two could hear as their swings threatened to turn deadly. Even then Kiba was faster and slowly pushing Ritsuka back. 

The match stopped as both training swords snapped clean in two. The two were left breathing heavily after their fight. Rias seemed torn on who to actually confront and comfort. 

Ritsuka was holding his own even while slower but he was constantly losing ground. Kiba was overwhelming but his strikes never came close to hitting Ritsuka. Had they continued fighting normally there probably wouldn’t have been a winner for a very long time.

* * *

_ ‘Holy fuck that was scary as all hell!’ _ Ritsuka eloquently screamed in his head. 

He was glad that he had decided to use reinforcement on his body and the wooden sword. He wouldn’t have lasted as long as he did had he not. Kiba, at the very least, looked satisfied by the results. 

Ritsuka wanted to thank Kiba more openly but decided against it. The two seemed to communicate all they needed to say by sight alone. 

_ ‘Is this how Musashi feels whenever she gets into a sword fight?’ _ Ritsuka briefly wondered. He felt really tired. Maybe another shower would help him out.

It also let him test out his magical circuits when in use. They didn’t burn like they usually did. In fact, they felt better than ever most likely due to the heavier mana density. Mana seemed to flow better into him and that made him happy that this was how things could go.

* * *

‘ _ Phew… that was interesting. First time I’ve been matched sword wise in a long while. Still… that fighting style was flawed. At most he only used it for defense…’ _ Kiba thought about it. 

He couldn’t fully wrap his head around it. Ritsuka wasn’t an incredible fighter. He was relatively average with his magic giving him a boost out of mediocrity. It was still enough to trap him in a loop. Their offense and his defense made it impossible to actually gain any ground. If he didn’t know any better it was almost as if that was how it was planned. It wasn’t but the thought remained lodged in the back of his mind.

The other puzzle was the strange mana that seemed to spread from Ritsuka. Every second of the fight it grew stronger as if trying to overwhelm his body. Kiba could only tell because of their times clashing sword against sword. They were both doing the same thing. Each pumped some of their own mana into their training blades if only to extend the match by a few seconds.

“Thank you for the match Ritsuka.” Kiba finally spoke. In his mind Ritsuka won if only because he completed his goal of defense.

* * *

“No problem. Haven’t done something this strenuous for a long while.” Ritsuka answered keeping a tired smile on his face. In his mind, Kiba had won that bout. The moment his sword broke it was over for him. 

Rias seemed worried that we had gone that rough and fast so quickly.

“Are you two crazy!? You could have hurt each other!” Rias cried out finally deciding to let her frustrations known.

“No we wouldn’t. The moment our eyes met, the rules of combat were set.” Ritsuka calmly stated. His eyes locked with hers just to emphasize the point.

“It’s true Rias. The rules were set the moment the sword was caught. Each of us knew at that moment what was going down.” Kiba answered just as smoothly. Rias opened her mouth a couple times trying to find the right words to use in this situation.

“You two are not allowed to be alone with weapons from now on.” Rias said with all the authority one would expect from a matriarch.

They both nodded but only Kiba seemed to take it overtly serious. Ritsuka remained contemplative over the situation. When all was said and done Ritsuka excused himself to head back to his room to rest. Rias kept Kiba behind though.

* * *

“So… what do you think?” Rias finally broke the tension that had built up between the two.

“He’s strong. Not overwhelmingly but he is stronger than he appears. I don’t know why but I felt like he held back throughout our spar focusing only on defense. I don’t think he’s used to the idea of killing. Even so… in his eyes I can tell something made him do so.” Kiba summarized clenching his arms as he did so.

“Was it bad? Kiba?” Rias admittedly wanted to reach out to him… but she kept her arms clenched to her sides.

“Like me... Rias. He’s just like me. I don’t know to what degree but he’s just like me!” Kiba harshly screamed only stopping himself before the anger could take hold. “A survivor! A survivor against all odds no matter what…” 

Kiba brokenly groaned as he recollected himself. Rias wasn’t sure what to do since Kiba never liked talking about what happened so long ago. He slightly bowed and excused himself as well leaving Rias to ruminate over everything. Her broken little family was growing now…

“Akeno? Are you going to speak alone with him as well.” Rias asked no one in particular. She could hear the shower upstairs once more. It was a bit strange but maybe that was how they compressed.

* * *

Ritsuka stepped out of the shower and slowly traipsed back to his room. Hopefully, this time he would make it to his room without too much trouble.

“Ritsuka-kun~ May I have a word with you?” Akeno called out while wearing a very tight purple cocktail dress showing off quite a bit of her figure. She dipped down showing off her bountiful cleavage catching Ritsuka’s eyes for only a moment before she noticed his eyes returned back to hers.

“Sure.” Ritsuka answered though he crossed his arms guarding himself once more.

_ ‘Good… he appreciates a good figure.’ _ Akeno giggled slightly as she sashayed her way up to Ritsuka.

* * *

_ ‘She’s trying something… god it feels just like dealing with Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter when they get it in their head that showing off their bodies gets my attention… I mean it works but this is far more dangerous…’ _ Ritsuka mentally cringed while keeping his smile on his face.

“So how can I help you today Akeno. I mean I’m not exactly in the most decent positions at this time.” Ritsuka chuckled as he showed that he was only in the undershirt and shorts combo at the moment.

“Ara ara… you naughty boy.” Akeno giggled clearly amused. “In truth, I need you dressed though. So how about we get you something fancy to wear.” 

She traced a finger over his chest purring in elation as she did so. Even so he remained stoic enough to keep his wits about. He grabbed her hand slowly letting his fingers trail around hers keeping a gentle but firm grip on her hand.

“I have something if you want to hang out together. Though you should be careful. A young man like me might get the wrong idea about what you’re doing.” Ritsuka teased back which threw off her pace. 

“S-such hopeful thoughts. Well you won’t know until you get ready now, will you?” Akeno smirked clearly egging him on. The stutter broke the illusion and she was just as worried about things no matter how she portrayed herself.

* * *

_ ‘Can’t let my guard down once… he’s far too charming. Stupid deep blue eyes, genuine smile, kind personality… fuck… fuck fuck fuck…’  _ Akeno tried her best to push the thoughts back. 

It was something she didn’t like to admit but she didn’t want to get close to men. She didn’t hate them but the failure of a certain person made her much more guarded. She knew most of the guys who went to Kuoh were nothin but perverts. 

It was cute and a part of her wanted to crush that sort of thought. She couldn’t help it, that look of despair was enthralling. The problem was that she didn’t feel that off of Ritsuka as much. He was far too controlled and that threw off her game. The fact that he played the game right back with confidence she had never seen before in anyone was a bit intimidating.

* * *

_ ‘Oh boy… that was dangerous.’ _ Ritsuka sighed as he took out his Royal Brand mystic code putting it on for this particular night. 

He rubbed his hand down his face lost in thought once more. She was playing with him. He wouldn’t say it out loud but it felt like dealing with BB. Even when he could feel that she did at least like him to a degree he knew she was playing with him. The difference was that BB was sadistic to the core and still pined for the Masters that appeared on those particular craft essences. He didn’t know which one was the one she liked best but he knew she did like them more. 

Akeno wasn’t like that. Like most people Ritsuka met he could tell that she was hiding a lot through her eyes. Eyes were a window into the soul… something Moriarty would constantly repeat whenever he was being taught how to read people. Hurt, Loss… things he could relate to. But it would mean opening up… telling a bit about himself that shouldn’t be told especially since he didn’t know exactly how long he would be in that world.

Taking a deep breath he put on the face Kiritsugu and Irisviel had shown him to make whenever he wore the Royal Brand mystic code. Well, Irisviel wanted him to wear that expression more than Kiritsugu did. Kiritsugu was a little shocked but Ritsuka could never tell why. He was going to deal with this head on… just like everything he did in life because he had no choice but to do so.

* * *

_ ‘W-wow… so cool looking.’ _ Akeno was taken aback by the person who stood before her.

Dressed in a black suit with grey undershirt Ritsuka looked exactly like a yakuza boss or a professional hitman. The only reason she thought that was because of the cold glare that painted his eyes and the serious demeanor that he held as he stepped before her. 

_ ‘Crap… that look might be too much… must regain control.’ _ Akeno lightly shook her head before sauntering over to Ritsuka’s side wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His right arm was sucked in between her impressive cleavage. While he did soften his gaze he wasn’t the stuttering mess she thought he would become.

“Guess this look does attract beautiful women far too easily. You good there beautiful.” Ritsuka easily whispered out causing Akeno to shrink down slightly.

“D-don't-take this the wrong way. You are taking me out anyways.” Akeno smirk quite sultrily brushing her fingertips across his covered chest.

“I don’t mind but I don’t know any good places.” Ritsuka chuckled finally breaking the serious look he had on his faces. Akeno finally calmed down since he stopped looking so serious.

“Be careful Ritsuka-kun. You are spoiling me and I might just expect it more.” Akeno teased cuddling deeper into Ritsuka.

“What can I say? I’m just weak to beautiful girls.” Ritsuka sighed with a half shrug as he walked with Akeno slightly dragging him a certain way.

* * *

Rias stood at the bottom of the stairs. Akeno’s turn was up and she was a bit worried about what she was going to do. She had a tendency of making guys nervous or overwhelmed. She wasn’t expecting a very sharply dressed guy walk down with her best friend wrapped around him.

“Hi there… I guess we’re going out tonight.” Ritsuka called out though he didn’t look the least bit disturbed or annoyed. That calm smile continued to break through. The same couldn’t be said about Akeno who looked to be very worried and was blushing as well. Usually it would be the other way around when Akeno had to get guys to agree to contracts…

“D-Don’t wait up for us…” Akeno managed to speak as she led the way out the door. The silence returned to the hall.

“Oh Akeno… what did you get yourself into?” Rias sighed as she held two fingers against the bridge of her nose.  _ ‘Seriously, you know he’s one of the most calm and collected people we’ve ever dealt with. Even my brother was worried about meeting with him.’ _

* * *

It took a while but they were ushered into a very fancy bar and grill three blocks down from where Rias lived. Ritsuka remained attentive of his surroundings while Akeno remained slightly silent though if the furtive glances she gave were any indication she was trying to breach a topic into the mix.

Given their looks the waitress immediately thought the pair were married. Before Akeno could say anything they were placed in a small booth which made the pair sit close together.

“For the lovely couple, ah, young love. How long?” The waitress attempted at small talk.

“First year. Rocky start but I’m getting the hang of this.” Ritsuka answered almost immediately which made Akeno sweat from how forward he was being.

“Oh my, so lucky. Looks like you picked up a keeper Miss.” The waitress sidled up to Akeno’s side.

“Ara ara… you’re embarrassing me.” Akeno held her hands up to her blushing cheeks but her eyes bore into Ritsuka who merely smiled.

“Oh you. I’ll be back to take your order.” The waitress mentioned as she went off to take care of her other tables. Akeno dropped her blush and sternly stared at Ritsuka.

“Aren’t you being presumptuous? Already claiming me for your own?” Akeno muttered as she tapped her finger against the table.

“Not at all. I’m just playing the game you started. I can tell when I’m dealing with sadists and how to stop them.” Ritsuka answered dropping his own smile which Akeno found slightly intimidating. “I wasn’t lying about finding you beautiful though. I’ve been taught never to lie.” 

Akeno stopped tapping as she brought her arms back under the table. She looked a little sad as she did so.

“I’m sorry… I suppose you know why I did this my way.” Akeno sighed sadly.

“Find out more about me right? I kind of figured that each of you would want to figure me out to some degree. Koneko tested my stamina and drive while Kiba tested my strength and will. I’m not sure what you wanted to test me on… “ Ritsuka trailed off holding his chin as he closed his eyes in thought.

“About you personally and what you do around women.” Akeno admitted speaking up as she scooted in. “You’ve been one of the strangest people we’ve ever contracted with. Every single one of us can tell that you’ve done things that we probably couldn’t fathom but here you are, a human, befriending devils without any concern for your own life. What are you?”

“I’m just some ordinary human who was thrown into something way over my head. I’ve done a lot of crazy things during my time dealing with magic but I don’t want to talk about it unless it becomes important. If you really want to know I don’t mind… I won’t like it but who am I to resist a beautiful woman’s request.” Ritsuka smiled and grabbed Akeno’s hand which she reciprocated almost too easily. She noticed as well though she seemed a bit confused about falling into his pace.

“So is this your skills at work? Making bonds?” Akeno giggled though it was slightly hollow.

“Hm? No not at all. This is me trying to be charming. I’m not the best at it.” Ritsuka cringed showing a bit more vulnerability.

“No… no you’re not.” Akeno got in close curling against Ritsuka. “Still you big goof, you are very convincing sometimes.”

“Just like everything I do in life I guess.” Ritsuka wrapped his arm around Akeno pulling her in which she didn’t fight.

_ ‘This is part of her game… right?’  _ Ritsuka slightly worried as the waitress came back at that moment.

* * *

_ ‘So… this is what this is like to find someone good.’ _ Akeno enjoyed the feeling of resting into someone trustworthy. She didn’t know why… he just felt right. It was probably what he meant when he was talking about his skills dealing with bonds. She didn’t really care though. This calming feeling was worth it.

The waitress came and left. Their orders placed and that was when Akeno finally parted to ask her questions.

“Who are you?” She started simple since this was going to be serious for her King.

“Ritsuka Fujimaru. Magus and civilian.” Ritsuka replied revealing what they already knew but kept as fact now.

“Where are you from?” Another simple question.

“I was born in Tokyo but due to circumstances I was sent to an organization that deals with magic mixed with technology.” A complex answer and something that made it difficult to prove.

“What are you trying to accomplish?” Akeno asked clearly treating this as an interview now that she was in the swing of things.

“Find pieces of a magically created artifact that might corrupt the world as we know it.” Ritsuka answered in a whisper clearly getting uncomfortable about answering what he was looking for.

“Why were you the one sent?” Akeno got to the hardest question she had on her mind. It needed to be done.

“... Because I was the only qualified one left.” Ritsuka muttered suddenly clasping his hands together as he looked down. The sudden shift from his happy smile was a bit unsettling to Akeno.

“Maybe… we could leave it at that for now. After all, we’re still getting to know each other.” Akeno leaned in once again showing off her cleavage though this time the distraction was welcomed with a small chuckle.

“That’s true. Though I’m a little wary about asking you anything yet. I don’t know what’s off limits and what’s on the table.” Ritsuka chuckled clearly hiding himself behind a mask once more.

“Ask then you’ll know.” Akeno teased clearly enjoying the uncertainty. Ritsuka responded by pulling her back in to his side. Placing his hands on her cheeks and staring into her eyes. She could feel his stare bore into her core. He looked very uncertain at this point.

“You don’t have to answer. I just want to prefix this.” Ritsuka started as Akeno nodded. She couldn’t escape his gaze now though. “Who are you, lady with the sad lonely eyes?”

“Huh!? What do y-you mean?” Akeno was startled. She was more careful than this.

“I can see it. Eyes I’ve seen whenever I woke up from any mission I’ve been on. Those sad lonely eyes that stare off for someone to save them from their fate. I’ve seen them far too often when I get in front of a mirror to mistake them.” Ritsuka admitted letting the mask off.

She could see it now. The anxiety that burrowed into his soul. The sheer despair he tried so desperately to hide and only for a moment she could feel that connection forming between the two. 

“Can I tell you later?” Akeno asked as tears fell from her eyes.

“Whenever you want.” Ritsuka answered letting his hands fall back down. Akeno fixed herself brushing the tears away so that whatever makeup she had put on didn’t run. Ritsuka surmised that it was probably magic.

Their dinner was a quiet affair at that point. While the two were more comfortable around each other, there was a certain tension in the air. Ritsuka felt worried at that point. It felt like whenever he was alone with Artoria Alter or Jeanne Alter. That was extremely dangerous since it usually precluded one or both of them dragging him off somewhere. 

Mash had saved him most times but she couldn’t always stop them.

Akeno had officially commandeered Ritsuka’s arm as her own personal toy since she deftly squeezed it between her breasts. Whenever he glanced down at her she would smirk and squeeze them together a bit tighter. Now he was really worried that they were no longer playing the game anymore.

* * *

Three young men stumbled out of the arcade content in their youthful exuberance. Then the brown haired boy stopped. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Akeno, one of the top two beautiful women of Kuoh Academy, was waltzing along with a man her age.

“It’s that pretty boy! He… he… he stole Akeno senpai!” Issei nearly screamed only stopping when he noticed the small crowd staring at him. 

His two friends quickly grabbed him rushing off with their shell-shocked friend lest he received more disapproving glares.

_ ‘M-m-my harem...!’ _ Issei mentally cried as his friends carried him off to nurse his wounds. Life was inherently unfair… but there was still hope.  _ ‘Rias Senpai is still available. My harem could still become a reality.’ _

Even as despair attempted to encroach on Issei, his greater hope of oppai burned brighter than that. He would figure out a way to come on top.

* * *

Ritsuka stopped causing Akeno to give him a questioning look. Swiveling his head around he noticed a large crowd dissipating. Akeno looked over his shoulder noticing as well.

“Something wrong Ritsuka-kun?” Akeno gave off one of her gentlest smiles. This one actually reached her eyes.

“I don’t know. I heard a cry of utter despair before it was silenced.” Ritsuka admitted as he looked back one more time. It felt really weird to him. “It was probably nothing but it sounded close.”

“Perhaps you made someone jealous?” Akeno teased… pulling Ritsuka’s arm until his hand rested on her hip. “Maybe we can make them really scream if you give me a little squeeze.”

Ritsuka nearly blanked out… even at their most amorous his servants weren’t this bad. Well, Kiyohime was but she was getting better. Still not one to back down, something he still hadn’t been able to do since he started, he obliged her request.

The sultry moan she gave off didn’t catch a few disapproving stares but they continued walking, ignoring them. Ritsuka was now blushing… Akeno smirked finally finding out how far she could take this to make him blush. Still, she wanted more.

* * *

Making it back to the house Akeno separated from Ritsuka traveling upstairs for her own room. She deliberately allowed her dress to hitch up showing off a very thin lace pair of panties. She knew she managed to get his attention… and was satisfied that he looked away and back. 

Rias stepped out seeing the display a little exasperated but Akeno was weird like that. Ritsuka looked a bit out of it as he rubbed his eyes probably disbelieving what he was dragged into.

“I see you had fun. How was it then Ritsuka?” Rias broke his revelry stepping closer into the main hall.

“Taxing and very worrying. I thought she was just playing her little game but now I’m not so sure.” Ritsuka absentmindedly mentioned clearly still lost in his thoughts.

“That doesn’t happen. Well… make sure to take care of her then. I’m counting on you Ritsuka-kun.” Rias gave a small face of her sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth with a small wink. 

“Please don’t tease me like that…” Ritsuka groaned as Rias laughed at his expression. 

He was resigned to his fate. Ritsuka was taking this far too seriously and she was sure Akeno was just pushing the envelope. That was what she did most of the time.

* * *

Akeno flopped into her bed completely naked. Her door locked and certain she wasn’t going to be bothered she pulled out a certain toy she kept. Wrapping her arms around a body pillow she used the toy and began moaning Ritsuka’s name over and over.

Koneko had walked by hearing her moans and quickly ran off. She didn’t need to hear another one of Akeno’s late night workouts.

* * *

Rias, for some reason, felt some trepidation. It passed but she still felt a little worry. Probably nothing but she would keep her eyes peeled. Regardless, she was happy to know things worked out even if she didn’t know the specifics of each encounter just yet.

“So… did you want me to accompany you now?” Ritsuka tilted his head in a curious slant.

“Ah no. Not yet. Besides I’ve already had my one on one with you.” Rias clarified clearly speaking of the previous night.

“Did that count when we were being watched the entire night?” Ritsuka pointed out bringing up a very good point.

“Um… I suppose you’re right but there’s nothing I can do about that. Anyways if it means that much to you I’ll figure something out for later. First things first is that I will be talking with the people of Kuoh Academy tomorrow. I ask that you remain home for tomorrow at the very least. I don’t want to say I’m worried but there have been some sightings of dangerous people coming out of the woodworks.” Rias quickly explained. “Can you do that for me?”

“I don’t mind. Can I borrow that large room Kiba and I sparred in tomorrow?” Ritsuka asked in turn.

“I suppose. More training?” Rias questioned though she kept any real concerns quiet.

“Pretty much. I didn’t really do everything I usually do. Today was me just getting a feel for being in Kuoh Town. I usually do more but meeting new friends is more important.” Ritsuka gave a softhearted chuckle.

“Then yes. It should be fine. This is your home for the foreseeable future after all.” Rias gave a small glance over to see Ritsuka’s reaction. His smile remained but his eyes seem to be lost in thought. She noticed it.since earlier. He made decisions within moments after hearing everything first.

“Great. It is very comfortable after all.” Ritsuka responded looking around still keeping his thoughts to himself.

“Go get some rest. You’ve probably had a busy day… also maybe lock your door. Just in case.” Rias amended to her suggestion. She wasn’t even sure why though.

“Uh… okay then. I’ll do that.” Ritsuka confusededly muttered out before walking off for his room.

* * *

“Ugh… now I just have to make sure Akeno doesn’t do anything.” Rias sighed as she walked over to her Queen’s room. The locks didn’t matter since she was the owner of the house.

Akeno was lying on her bed in her usual lingerie… and the room smelled of cinnamon. That made Rias facepalm as Akeno noticed Rias inside her room. She looked embarrassed but kept calm otherwise.

“Akeno…” Rias started but she didn’t know how to actually breach the subject when the room gave off a very distinct smell… which the cinnamon couldn’t completely hide.

“Yes Rias?” Akeno coughed slightly as she turned to her friend. She really didn’t want to do this.

“Uh… what did you learn?” Rias turned the topic to the information gathering just to not breach the intimate subjects.

“Ritsuka hides a lot of stuff… he’s not as confident as he makes himself out to be and is dealing with immense guilt. He didn’t want to speak about specifics and I didn’t want to push that hard until he’s more comfortable with us. He’s not shy though… I think he’s with someone already but I think that someone likes adding others to their relationships from what I could tell. That or whoever it is can’t tell others not to do so “ Akeno surmised putting on her professional mask.

“Is that really the most important part?” Rias blushed hotly after hearing that tidbit. She already knew he wasn’t shy… he had proven it very easily just by going through their teasing without even breaking eye contact.

“Maybe~ After all it seems like he needs a mistress eventually.” Akeno giggled lewdly as her hand trailed down her stomach. 

“Teasing him already? Akeno, at least wait until we know more about him.” Rias felt like she was going to be exasperated a lot.

“Oh I know. But… I have to go to this level just to get a rise out of him. He knows how to keep such high self control and he’s far more mature than he lets on.” Akeno argued back with a pout. “Besides… I have this bad feeling that he’s the type to put his life on the line when necessary. It might be better to make memories now than let them drift off into nothingness.”

“Did he tell you something?” Rias sat on the bed completely ignoring the smell now and completely invested now.

“No… it’s more what he showed me. He finally stopped hiding his real face to me… only for a moment. It was the same thing that all of us, that you found, have felt. That despair I felt when I was hunted down… when Kiba was left alive… when Koneko was left alone. He knows far more about that sort of pain even if he doesn’t know our reason.” Akeno answered as she fell to the bed once more staring straight up at the ceiling.

“I see. Then that means we can trust him then, right?” Rias finished standing up from the bed.

“I certainly think so.” Akeno responded though she was still staring up at the ceiling. “Please keep this to yourself.”

“I’m certainly not going to say anything about this.” Rias pointed out to the bed. “Oh, by the way, no sneaking to his bed. Off limits to you.”

“Eh!?” Akeno cried out completely devastated.

“Akeno… I know you like teasing the boys at Kuoh but you are putting far too much effort into Ritsuka. Before you push too far I’ll make sure you really think about things before that.” Rias sighed for what felt like the eightieth time that day. “Besides, Koneko rushed past here looking a bit disturbed and muttering the word pervert while she passed your room.”

“No fair! Ritsuka-kun needs my gentle embrace.” Akeno tried to push past Rias only to be pushed back down into bed by her crimson haired King.

“He’s still getting used to Kuoh! It’s still too early for you to go to this length!” Rias argued back as the two struggled over this issue throughout the night.

* * *

Ritsuka had set up his bounded field and locked the door as he was suggested. It was kind of weird that he needed to do such a thing. Still, he didn’t think much of it. Stretching out on the bed he counted the patterns of tiles on the ceiling… if only to figure out how to fall asleep faster.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts skipped over to the trio he met today more in depth.

Koneko was the serious one. The one who seemed to prefer action over words at least from their limited conversation. She also seemed to hide a deep loneliness that escaped her gaze whenever it wasn’t focused on something. Ritsuka could tell since it reminded his of Asha, the little girl from the Indian Lostbelt. His eyes misted up a bit…

Kiba was interesting. He seemed to hold himself up somewhat like Gawain. Though their encounter told a different story and he could feel a much deeper Mordred vibe coming off of him. His eyes in the moments that their blades crossed were filled with murderous intent. He was full of revenge not unlike Lobo. Hatred for someone or something that burned his soul. He didn’t call him out on it because whether he liked it or not was irrelevant. Besides, he could say he also sought revenge when he fought Goetia or the Alien God. They wanted the destruction of all humanity and he wanted to selfishly live. What right did he have to question what Kiba wanted after all.

Akeno… well, Akeno worried him the most out of the three so far. She was broken to a degree. The sheer loneliness that exuded from her eyes when she wasn’t keeping her guard up reminded him of Lakshmi Bai, and Yu Miaoyi. Both were dealt a shitty hand in life and he could tell that Akeno was as well. He didn’t know what but it made her overcompensate to control how things would go. While he did try to be charming, he was still worried it would be taken the wrong way. Mash would either kill him for accidentally charming another woman or brusquely tell the newest girl what the schedule was like for her senpai’s time. 

That was his life… Ritsuka stared deadly straight ahead not even noticing the ceiling anymore. His life was some weird harem comedy which switched into serious drama and tragic storylines that seemed to culminate in the power of bonds pushing through to win the day. At least he felt like it was turning out to be… since over twenty girls he summoned from Chaldea made it a point to tell him that he was their property whenever they were alone with said servant. 

As he lost himself to unconsciousness he wondered some random things.

_ ‘Dad… are you proud of me becoming popular. Mom… are you proud that eventually one of them is going to give you grandchildren.’ _ Ritsuka sighed as it brought him out of his stupor.

That was still an impossibility. They were still considered dead until he went back home from Chaldea to check on them. As far as the world, mostly the Mage’s Association and Clock Tower mostly, he came from was concerned, Ritsuka Fujimaru was dead. With that somber thought Ritsuka closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

** _‘Naberius… Flauros… Forneus… Barbatos… Halphas… Amon… Sabnock… Andromalius… Gaze upon this new world. See what had been wrought upon humanity. Used to fuel the desires of Devils… Angels… Dragons… Gods… Sickening.’_ **

Goetia had created a viewing window for them all to see through his eyes. It was the least itcould do with his powers. Rizevim had afforded his flesh for them to use. Useless in almost all ways except for providing his body for their needs. With only eight of the demons of the Ars Goetia ritual in existence… it was not yet ready to enact a plan. All were in agreement. The world was different and without the power that came from the Rings of Solomon it would be in poor show to immediately charge out and make the world in their image.

They had a lot to look over now. There were chances for those who worked in this world to fight back… and quite easily as well. Angels would apparently do something worthwhile. The only problem was that there was something wrong. 

Even though it didn’t have the body of Solomon anymore to use as a shell… it could always tell about the almighty above who constantly watched over the world. Instead it felt empty… or at the very least diminished in a sense. There was no telling what that meant for the world… but without a God to watch over this world… the gods of other myths had encroached on each other. Even so… they didn’t have conceptual weapons. Most of their legends didn’t hold the same power and were limited in their abilities. They would have broken the protection afforded by its skill but only to a negligible degree.

Nega Summon would stop any human like being from harming it at least to a certain degree.

What caught Goetia’s attention was its new test subject. While it was torturing Rizevim, one of the pillars caught another devil. Unremarkable in all forms but now that it had one… the testing could begin.

** _‘Kneel.’_ ** Goetia intoned ordering the devil to do as it spoke.

The devil resisted… for all of five seconds. Using a form of subvocation Goetia enforced his will upon the lesser being before it. The concept it held made it the conglomeration of the seventy two demons of hell. Due in small part of that concept, it made it able to enforce its will upon what could be counted as its children.

** _‘Approach me.’_ ** Goetia ordered.

The devil feebly tried to run… only to stomp forward with the slightest of stuttering. Goetia plunged its fist into the devil forcing it to scream. The body grew grotesque and riddled with several tumors. Another four pillars burst from the body and were quickly sorted amongst the rest of the pillars.

** _‘Baal… Phenex… Zepar… Raum… Join the rest.’_ **

Goetia peered over the Temple of Time, his realm. It needed to be repaired. The demon Pillars all began to do so while Goetia sat idly at the center. Memories of the boy who stopped it burned deeply in it’s brain. The rest must be made.

** _‘Agares… Vassago… Samigina… Marbas… Valefor… Paimon… Buer… Gusion… Sitri… Beleth… Leraje… Eligos… Botis… Bathin… Sallos… Purson… Marax… Ipos… Aim… Glasya-Labolas… Bune… Ronove… Berith… Astaroth… Foras… Asmodai… Gaap… Furfur… Marchosias… Stolas… Malphas… Focalor… Vepar… Shax… Vine… Bifrons… Vual… Haagenti… Crocell… Furcas… Balam… Alloces… Caim… Murmur… Orobas… Gremory… Ose… Amy… Orias… Vapula… Zagan… Valac… Andras… Andrealphus… Kimaris… Amdusias… Belial… Decarabia… Seere… Dantalion… Sixty remain uncreated, Time will restore me. Time will restore us. Find another vessel… matters not what it is… so long as it knows it will be part of something glorious... ‘_ **

All eyes looked out across the realm they were in… those that wouldn’t be missed would be ideal. They would not be the best quality as the original plan of mage families cultivating Goetia throughout the ages but it would be enough for the moment. As soon as power was restored then a plan could come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you read... things will be far different for the DXD side of the story for those who have read through it. Sorry to say that Issei... might not be a focused character. He might turn out to be a side character for the story being told. Sorry to say that it isn't because I don't like Issei... but because of how the story might get serious really quickly. There will be time before that but I wanted to prefix it that I'm probably going to get into dark territory pretty quickly.
> 
> On the other note... this story may eventually have lemons in it. I'm not sure yet. I would like some idea on where people stand with that since I did make this a mature story. If it's not something you want then I won't write it. I will make mentions to it but that's about as far as I go in that realm depending on what you guys say.
> 
> Yes those are all 72 names. I had to look up them all and kept getting them miscounted somehow as I wrote.


	4. Opening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing out what he can and seeing snippets of another perspective.

Rias sat on one of her couches in the Occult Research buildings waiting. She had finally knocked out Akeno before she tried to rush Ritsuka’s room… hopefully she was still asleep. She got the sentiment of someone who seemed really good and almost like her but she needed to put things in perspective before she did anything. Besides, she may have to do something should Riser become too much of a problem.

“I didn’t expect to be called here today of all days. You do realize we are on break for another weekend right?” A young girl with black hair stepped through the threshold of the building.

“Sorry to bother you Sona but I have to talk to you about some things before classes start up again.” Rias giggled putting on her leader mask once more.

“It’s fine. I had nothing better to do today, I guess. I just wish I wasn’t dragged here to school.” Sona grumbled clearly annoyed that she was in the school still. 

“See I need your help to clear a new transfer student. He’s barely moved to Kuoh and I want to be the good samaritan that I am.” Rias waved it off as she wanted it to be seen as nothing.

“Bullshit.” Sona answered immediately. “Who’s this new person then?”

“Ugh… His name is Ritsuka Fujimaru. He’s my new personal mage.” Rias growled annoyed that she had to actually talk about this.

“A mage? Why wasn’t I informed about this. Rias, we rule Kuoh together. Don’t forget that I also get a chance to add people to my peerage.” Sona shouted slamming the palms of her hands on the table between them.

“He won’t be a devil. His magic requires him to be a human.” Rias muttered pondering over some things. She actually wasn’t sure that that was the entire truth but so long as Ritsuka willingly helped her then she could let it slide.

“That sounds shady. So… how did you find this mage anyways?” Sona leaned back on the other couch. She looked annoyed still due to the chance to increase her peerage shrinking.

“Do you remember the weird magical pulses?” Rias started.

“Yeah. What about -? Wait. He was the one who caused them?” Sona once again leaned forward.

“He admitted as much but he’s being tight lipped about these things still. Even Akeno couldn’t make him budge and you know how she makes guys behave whenever she tries.” Rias took a deep breath as she finished that thought. Ritsuka had found ways to counter her attempts to figure out more about him. Koneko only commented on how much stamina he possibly possessed. Kiba showed her how much strength he could wield. Akeno found out how much willpower he had. 

“Jeez… not even the Sadism Princess could get anything out of him? Well then you’ll let me have a shot at interrogating him as well right?” Sona grinned and Rias could see her formulating a plan already.

“As long as you get him into the school then I don’t mind. Just don’t underestimate him.” Rias warned though the threat that Sona wanted to take Ritsuka made her worried as well.

“He’s only a human right? It’s not like he could stand up to a devil.” Sona giggled though when Rias didn’t respond she had to rescind her grin at once. She wasn’t smiling.

“He knows magic when he feels it. My brother stared into his eyes and was slightly intimidated enough to postpone meeting him.” Rias admitted clearly uncomfortable that she had to.

“Seriously? But he’s one of the four great Satans, isn’t he?” Sona gasped, though it was more controlled than most barely making a sound.

“That’s what makes it kind of intimidating. When he stares into your eyes you feel some weight in your chest and I’m not even sure what he went through to get that sort of presence. Nii-san says that he’s broken while Kiba tells me that he has the hallmark signs of being a survivor. He still doesn’t want to talk about it and unlike my other peerage members he doesn’t want to freely give out this information unless we all grow closer. Friendship wise, I mean.” Rias hastily added the last part because she wasn’t even sure that would be enough to get Ritsuka to reveal more about himself.

“Sounds rough… so why did you agree to make a contract with him?” Sona sighed as she seemed to be reconsidering her plans to Rias’ bemusement.

“There’s something bad in Kuoh he is looking for. Other mages have made a simulacrum of the Holy Grail.” Rias explained.

“Fuck… are you serious? He needs to tell us all about the details.” Sona demanded. “Something that dangerous in a devil territory was unacceptable.” 

“He needs to find the magical signature but he hasn’t been able to find it yet. Also the only thing we know about it is that it corrupts areas where it is. Have you felt anything wrong just yet?” Rias sighed clearly not wanting to continue the topic… to Sona’s complete lack of attention. She was racking her brain for any possible memories of wild magical sources.

“Nothing comes to mind… though there have been some strange rumors going around. Have you heard?” Sona whispered as if she had the secret of the universe ready to spill.

“What is it?” Rias leaned in conspiring as well.

“Apparently the body of Rizevim Lucifer was found mangled beyond all reason. That’s at least as much as we can figure out because it was only his head and some mangled pieces of flesh. The fact that something like that happened to one of the leaders of the Old Satan Faction is something dangerous that could affect all Devil kind. It happened two days ago from what we could tell… the same day as that magical pulse that was felt all over Kuoh.” Sona had her eyes closed as she explained letting a single eye open to gauge Rias’ reaction. She seemed to be thinking things over.

“Unfortunately, I doubt that it was my new mage. As far as I could tell and from what some people have spoken about Ritsuka was seen in a pawn shop before wandering the main boulevard. If he had been the one to do it then he would have never made it back to Kuoh in time for us to intercept him.” Rias assessed as she thought over everything that had happened.

Sirzechs had done some research on the matter of Ritsuka’s appearance. While there were no definite entry points his trip through Kuoh had been well viewed by several passerby who all noticed the strangely dressed young man wandering about. Each moment was well documented with his entry being the only sticking point.

“When was the time of death Sona?” Rias asked trying to figure out the timeline of events.

“Around eight I think.” Sona pointed out.

“Then it couldn’t have anything to do with Ritsuka. He was already in my home and I kept a close eye on his stay. At most it was around seven thirty that we arrived and another forty five minutes before he retired for the night.” Rias recalled with perfect clarity the series of events that first night.

“Tch… I guess he checks out for now then. Still he is very suspicious, don’t you think. A person arriving out of nowhere. And your Peerage, how do they feel about him.” Sona questioned pushing the point still. She wasn’t convinced in the slightest that Ritsuka wasn’t involved in some way.

“They like him. I’m pretty sure they all feel something in common with him. Why? What does that have to do with anything?” Rias lowered her gaze feeling that this conversation was getting a bit too intense.

“Well, let me finish my previous thought. A suspicious person arriving out of nowhere seemingly too good to be true if what you told me so far of your Peerage is right. A real dreamboat of a guy? That screams suspicious… so what’s stopping you from forcing him to answer honestly.” Sona needled the point and didn’t want to accept a flimsy excuse.

“... His eyes intimidate me. A lot. I’ve never seen such a sharp gaze except by my father and the only time I’ve seen that gaze is when he lost his temper.” Rias admitted… something she didn’t want to say out loud.

“He’s just a human… isn’t he? I mean no matter what even any exorcists who tried to do something stupid in Kuoh couldn’t even match our own gazes. What’s so special about this Ritsuka?” Sona balked at the explanation but she couldn’t dismiss it out of incredulity. Rias didn’t lie about these sorts of things and their own deal made them work together on the management of Kuoh as a whole.

“Get him into the Academy and you’ll see what I mean.” Rias shot back clearly not wanting to continue the meeting in that direction any further.

“Fine I will. Though don’t blame me if I get him to join me.” Sona gave her fellow King a satisfied smirk. Rias returned it full of far more confidence than Sona could ever muster… pressing her breasts up as well just to prove a point.

The meeting between the two Kings of Kuoh once again ending in a tense standoff as two women fought for dominance in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

**Four hours earlier…**

Ritsuka had woken up as early as he usually did… still in the comfortable bed in the world that he had been rayshifted to. The previous night he had once thought that the world around him was nothing more than an overly elaborate dream. It could have been just like the murder mystery he got involved in where Holmes had helped solve a case where he died within the first couple of days. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a dream and he was still there.

The Bounded Field remained standing and the door was still locked. He still didn’t understand why he needed to do that. Of course, that was a lie. One he would never say out loud in case Kiyohime somehow managed to break through the barriers of time and space to call him out on it.

He didn’t know why but he was disappointed that she didn’t. At least it would have led to Chaldea finding him already. Not the worst idea but possibly in the top ten if he actually thought clearly about it.

The last time something of this magnitude had happened, from what he could recall, the remnants of the Chaldean computers had tried to cleanse him of his PTSD. It didn’t work and just reminded him of far more unpleasant things he had dealt with.

Shaking off the anxiety, he made his way downstairs. From what he could tell the two story house seemed to be made into a modest home, one no would expect was much grander on the inside than the outside. Everything within was extravagant or stylish in a way that fit with royalty or the like. To Ritsuka, it looked normal. The main hall was a small walkway split by the kitchen and dining area with a living room and small atrium on the opposite side. There were more room but when he tried the doors they were locked.

He didn’t dwell too long upon it since he wanted to get his actual training done instead of the impromptu session he performed yesterday.

The room was empty with a small closet off to the side holding plenty of furniture and accoutrements that fit with the room. He set up a bounding field in the room as he looked at the center. There was a small pattern in the center which had signified the arena that he had dueled Kiba within and immediately took his stance as well.

It had taken him months to even get the stance right from a lifetime of only modern physical education. Breathing steadily he slowly sunk his body down keeping his legs apart allowing the space between to resemble an equilateral triangle. With feet pointed straight ahead and back as straight as possible he raised his arms until they acted as if he was holding onto a steering wheel. 

_ ‘...two… three… four… five… six… seven… ‘ _ Ritsuka kept counting making certain to keep them measured at a five seconds for each number recited allowing for a twelve count every minute.  _ ‘... one hundred and seventeen… one hundred and eighteen… one hundred and nineteen… one hundred and twenty.’ _

As soon as he remained in horse stance for ten minutes he quietly switched over to bow stance.Taking one arm to his side he quickly shifted his feet towards one side extending the fist he kept as his side forward while pulling his other fist into the same position against his side. Once extended to its proper position he pulled back into horse stance and did the same thing again only to the opposing fist and direction. While mistaken for simple punching, the entire movement took a while to get used to. 

Ritsuka started out slowly as usual checking his posture while he did so. It didn’t help that he still slouched whenever he was feeling exhausted which always threw off his stances. Shifting from horse stance to right bow stance and back followed by horse stance into left bow stance allowed him to get a rhythm going. He was never as fast as he usually saw from masters like both Li Shuwen and to a lesser extent Ishtar as well but he kept up a decent pace to deal with most mooks if the need ever actually arrived.

After twenty minutes of practicing Ritsuka slowly began moving one punch. This was where he usually faltered. Taking horse stance once more he moved his left foot west extended his left arm forward and at the last moment tensing his whole body as if punching a target. Then he repeated with the opposing arm and leg returning to horse stance every strike. Ritsuka stepped forward too far after the first forty punches and pulled himself back. 

While it would have been better to do these punches in sets, Ritsuka had always been overzealous when it came to training with heroic spirits. Being in front of a master of their art had already been overwhelming… but failing the stance was slightly demoralizing.

“Keep it together Ritsuka. Sixty more to go…” Taking a deep breath to find his center once more, he slowly continued his punching spree. Unfortunately, he was only doing the basics for the moment mainly to keep them fresh in his mind. 

As soon as he reached one hundred he fell flat on his back breathing slightly heavily. Doing all sets in a row was taxing… and without those that usually stopped him overzealousness made it all the worse. Chiding himself, Ritsuka took a break. 

After fifteen minutes he switched over to a boxer style. Martha has been… insistent that he learned the combat sport taught to him by Jacob. At first he had thought that learning how to fight against angels might be pushing what he was going to face in the future. 

Now he was in a world where angels and devils exist. Perhaps the world was creating this situation for their own amusement. Artoria, original style, had made some snide remarks to that idea with Merlin cooberrating that story as well.

Of course there in laid the biggest problem. Jacob’s Limb as she so aptly called it on the spot was a combination of several different fighting styles in modern times into one. It was a mixture of Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Boxing, Wing Chun with some ties to Karate. 

That had been a headache to learn the first stances. It was even harder to do since unlike Martha he didn’t have the arm strength to toss Tarasque around. Though Tarasque had attempted to get Ritsuka away from Martha before things got messy. Not that it helped in the long run.

Several minutes followed of lunges, crunches, burpees, all to be done within ten minute intervals then repeated for an hour. Ritsuka wondered if he was even doing any of this right since Martha wasn’t here to literally force him into the right posture whenever he got off track.

Ritsuka stopped his exercises and sat down on the spot… the only sound being his breathing. It had only been two days and he was already this worried. He could hear the sound of his teeth grinding against one another, the cracking of his fingers as he clenched his hands. He was nervous. Shimousa was the first time where he had no one but Musashi by his side and he nearly died several times over all due to the fact that that particular Alter Ego singled him out as the highest threat level.

He had fooled around long enough. It was time to figure out how those class cards worked. Pulling out his storage device Ritsuka sorted out the class cards singling out the Caster servants. That gave him pause though.

“Who do I even try…?” Ritsuka poured over his notes figuring out which servant could possibly help him reach through dimensional spacetime barriers to reach Chaldea… if these class cards could actually do so. Unfortunately he still didn’t know how to work.

As he pulled out the deck a small note slipped off onto the ground. Intrigued, Ritsuka picked it up.

_ Dear Master, _

_ I know that this might seem weird but I shall explain what the Class Card System is. Due to a Holy Grail War in my world the system used to fight for the right to wish took the form of these cards. People would take on the appearance and abilities of the figures of the past to fight on their own merits. This system was very flawed since it was limited where I came from but thanks to Chaldea and the collection of Caster servants we have since done away with that format. _

_ Each card holds the spirit and power of the selected Hero to be accessed only by you and should the need be someone you trust wholeheartedly. There are very few such people in Chaldea but if it protected everyone there then it was worth it. To use a card simply hold it between your fingers and say  _ ** _Install Class Card_ ** _ followed by the name of the heroic spirit you have chosen. These cards do not turn you into said hero, for the most part, but give you their weapons and abilities to use at your discretion. We will know when you are using our power though so we know that we will always be close to your heart no matter what.  _

_ Archer of Shinjuku thinks that with the modifications you could connect to us and relay information as well but he wasn’t sure. We had barely created these a day before the new grail fragment was sensed. Caster Gilgamesh told us to prepare these before we left. We aren’t sure why though but it has every servant on alert. We have not tested any of these so please be careful. _

_ Signed, Miyu Edelfelt _

Ritsuka poured over the note… and really wanted to call on Caster Gil at the moment. Weapons and Abilities were a very broad scope Also the fact that they were unsure also made things very worrying.

“Crap… okay… um… let’s just try one then.” Ritsuka gulped as he pulled out Medea’s card.

Her magic was one of the strongest and most likely to breach across the barriers of spacetime, maybe. This was all still a very touch and go process at this point.

“Install Class Card: Medea.” Ritsuka called out. The card entered his chest and he could feel his entire body pulse and shake from the sudden influx of spells.

His mind was awash in fires as memories of killing a little brother followed by those who stole her life away flashed in his mind. The times working with the Argonauts. Fighting in Fuyuki with a strange gaunt man. A near complete burst of everything Medea knew spell wise flashed through as well.

Ritsuka hunched over exhausted by the sudden rush keeping himself up on his hands instead of laying flat on the floor. As he stood he noticed that his feet no longer touched the ground. He was floating in the air. Owlishly blinking, he floated through the air never really losing his balance but never touching the ground. He focused on landing and his feet touched the ground once more. He focused on floating and he rose a few inches off the ground.

Looking over his body, he noticed that there were no changes at the very least. He wasn’t wearing any new clothes nor did there seem to be any immediate changes to his body. He pulled out one of the Azoth Blades that he kept in his small magical storage area and used the edge to see his reflection.

His eyes were now a different shade. What were once deep blue eyes were now purple. So there were small cosmetic changes now. As he placed the blade back in he decided to try something else. Medea had some artifacts that coincided with her myth. Focusing on the first one he remembered, a small thunderbolt shaped dagger appeared in his hand. His throat grew dry as he realized he was holding Rule Breaker. He quietly put it away catching his breath once more.

“Way too dangerous…” Ritsuka mumbled to no one in particular. 

Focusing again, Ritsuka pulled out a large Golden Fleece… it was really, really fluffy. He lost himself in the fluff feeling all the fatigue he had built up slowly melt away. Ritsuka forcefully shook his head before he got completely lost in the fluffiness… any second now. Ritsuka sharply slapped his own face and quickly put away the fleece. Another dangerous artifact, indeed.

“Medea was right… the fluff might be too much for mortal minds…” Ritsuka rubbed the spot where he hit himself as his deadpan expression looked off into an impossible future where he could resist the fleece’s fluffiness. An impossible future indeed.

The last item he pulled out was Hekate’s Staff which Medea used when she was casting large scale laser barrages. It was a long staff with a circular head connected by a caduceus. This was something she brought out after our time together. Ritsuka clenched his fist against his chest. Everything was fine. He was fine. 

“Uninstall.” Ritsuka stated as the card exited his body. He took out the Azoth Blade once more and checked his eyes noting that they were back to the original deep blue he was born with. 

A feeling of dread washed over him as he looked over the entirety of his card collection. But, there was still something to test.

“Install Class Card: Medea.” Ritsuka stated again. There was no flash of memories this time. Everything came as natural. “At least I only go through it once. Let’s get started.”

Ritsuka uninstalled the card once more and with the same determination he showed in training, started one card at a time.

* * *

Akeno was annoyed… if that was the best word to use at this point. Rias had managed to keep her from getting to her Ritsuka. The mentioning of his name made her feel a certain warmth emanating from her core. It wasn’t love just yet… it was this feeling of understanding. The idea of finding someone who could understand her despair without compromising themselves or losing themselves to it… it was more than she could stand.

He wasn’t in his room. The first place she had checked left her wondering just where he was hiding. It didn’t help that she had slept in since Rias was off meeting with Sona to get Ritsuka into the Academy. 

“Akeno? You didn’t go with Rias?” Koneko called out catching her attention.

“Koneko-chan? Oh, she told me she would handle it. Also she didn’t want me to encite another catfight. Fu fu fu…” Akeno giggled maliciously though it was shorter than usual.

“You are looking for Ritsuka-senpai, aren’t you?” Koneko pointed out.

“Senpai? Already getting attached?” Akeno sniped back but her smile was mischievous. 

“He would be a second year… at least I think so. He’s mature. It is hard to tell.” Koneko shifted in place. She was thinking about it more in depth.

“Ooh~ so Koneko prefers older gentlemen then?” Akeno giggled some more feeling a little calmer now. The fact that Koneko allowed this was surprising enough.

“Better?” Akeno called out breaking the illusion.

“Yes… you noticed?” Akeno held her hand in front of her mouth feeling a bit self conscious.

“Yes. You looked slightly manic. Relax.” Koneko sighed as she pulled Akeno off into the living room.

“I know I should but… well you know.” Akeno looked at her hands now comfortably resting on her lap.

“Senpai is nice. He has the look of someone who would understand.” Koneko answered looking off into space.

“Yes… “ Akeno didn’t want to meet Koneko’s gaze keeping her head down as she did. It had been less than a day since their little impromptu date. Well, it was an interview but she knew that that was how most dates start out as.

“Ritsuka-senpai has been training all morning in the dojo area. He is still working out so I haven’t disturbed him. You should wait until he is done.” Koneko answered the lingering question that had hung in the air.

“Oh… maybe he would be hungry? I can do that.” Akeno got up and instead of going to the dojo trailed off to the kitchen. Koneko facepalmed at that moment. Senpai might have been the most dangerous enemy of all women everywhere and that wasn’t in the bad way.

Koneko waltzed up to the door… she didn’t want to open it. Even though he had set up his barrier… she could feel it. Several dozens upon dozens of magical signatures coming and going through his body. Some were mid level demon power… a lot were high level demon power… and other terrified her to the very core. Far stronger then she thought possible. Some radiated love for all creatures and others dripped with hatred and vengeance. Some felt godlike but mixed while others smelled completely wrong and not of this world. 

“So glad we’re going to be friends…” Koneko tried desperately to psyche herself up. Ritsuka-senpai was proving to be one of the most dangerous beings she had ever known and she had met Sirzechs Lucifer already.

* * *

“Ow… ow… ow…” Ritsuka held his throbbing head as his mind had been assaulted and abandoned by the memories of dozens upon dozens of servants. Some were very enlightening. Others were scarring. Some… he just wished he could forget how fucked up they could actually be. 

Stepping out of the dojo after dismissed the bounded field he noticed a dazed Koneko sitting on the same couch Rias had. Stepping in front of her elicited no reply. Waving his hand in front of her face made her eyes refocus on him once more. 

“Senpai, have you finished your training session?” Koneko pondered out loud. Ritsuka stared at her… almost lovingly. Then he shook his head and realized who he was talking to. He wasn’t disappointed but the wistfulness of his eyes made her realize that maybe Akeno’s assessment she heard from Rias before she left was right. He did have someone he loved already.

“Yes. Did you need something with me?” Ritsuka smiled once more… his body didn’t agree though. His shoulders sagged and his fingers stretched out. Sweat dripped down his forehead and neck. She could smell his natural musk with how sensitive her nose actually was. Being a nekoshou, or a type of nekomata youkai and devil hybrid, made it both a blessing and a curse. The blessing being the enhanced senses with the curse being the smell of sweaty men who had pushed themselves far too hard.

“Akeno is making food… take a shower and join us.” Koneko answered as she held her nose and walked off.

“Right…” Ritsuka scratched his cheek with a solitary finger before trudging upstairs.

He took a quick shower and placed his regular Chaldea Mystic code back on. The white shirt and black pants combo went along with a lot of things already. Though he still questioned the placement of the belts. Heading back downstairs he couldn’t hide the yawn that broke through. The training had been much harder to handle but that was due to deciding to handle the side effects of every single servant he had summoned all at once. 

_ ‘It was worth it. It keeps you ready to act me.’ _ Ritsuka took in a deep breath before entering the kitchen.

Akeno immediately grabbed him and sat him at the dining table while sitting directly next to him… in his personal space. Ritsuka was certain at that point that had there not been food at the table she would have sat in his lap no questions or arguments allowed. Koneko took the opposite side giving him space but looking on in apprehension.

A simple plate of chicken and rice was laid before them. Simple, but effective… now if only he could use his hands to eat.

“Say ahh~ “ Akeno sung out as she pushed a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Ritsuka didn’t argue and just went along with it. He remembered the last time one of the ladies who claimed him tried to feed him. He’d rather not be stuffed like a doll again. It had taken Da Vinci two hours to pump his stomach safely. Nightingale had not been amused… which was putting it lightly.

For the next few hours until it was time to sleep Akeno clung onto Ritsuka who took it all in stride while Koneko kept the peace as best she could. Also to stop Akeno from trying to remove his shirt as well. Ritsuka merely smiled through it all but the sweat drops that appeared when Akeno managed to remove a button let Koneko know when to distract her.

When Rias returned home she immediately dragged Akeno off.

“Senpai… I’m sorry for her behavior. She is usually more composed.” Koneko slumped against the back of the couch they had sat on.

“It’s fine. I am good with this sort of attention regardless. I’ve been through a lot… a whole lot actually. This is barely a three on the scale of wtf actually.” Ritsuka admitted chuckling. The use of senpai on him was actually affecting him more than he thought it would.

“I see. You are a good person.” Koneko affirmed with a simple nod of her head.

“If that’s how you see me then how could I deny that statement.” Ritsuka gave her a playful wink. She punched his shoulder lightly.

“Down.” Koneko ordered but she still smiled. Ritsuka rubbed his shoulder from the sudden pain. She hit much harder than he thought she would have.

“I take it then that I should always keep my door locked then…?” Ritsuka mumbled out as Koneko stood up from the couch.

“Smart.” Koneko waved it off leaving for her room most likely. Ritsuka looked around for a bit more idling his thoughts as he started categorizing which servant fit which scenario better. He also was worried about using certain servants Noble Phantasms… like Arash. Before he could dwell too far into it Rias entered the living room.

“Glad you stayed down here. I’ve made certain Akeno will stay in her room.” Rias giggled before sitting down in her own armchair. A small package was with her as well.

“What did you do?” Ritsuka looked at her suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll be fine.” Rias merely gave him a knowing smile holding a finger in front of her lips.

* * *

Akeno huffed as she struggled against the shibari styled ropes Rias had placed her in. The wrapped around every curve and sensitive spot far too well. She wanted to wait for Ritsuka in his room. She cursed her luck as she kept struggling. Either the sensations would knock her out or she would break free soon enough.

* * *

“Anyways… we start school once again on monday. Our mini vacation is over and we need to prepare for the rest of the year. Starting then, you’ll be coming to the Occult Research Club where we meet everyday. It’s our… main headquarters actually while this house is more a front for me not to look like I live in the school.” Rias giggled as she handed Ritsuka the package. “This is your uniform. Both summer and winter uniform so try to keep it clean.”

“Ah… thank you. It’s been a long time since I’ve done something normal like this.” Ritsuka spoke as if this was the epitome of greatness. His smile was far brighter than it should be for something as trivial as school.

“Ritsuka… it is for school, you know. I’ve never really met someone who would like something so mundane and droll as school.” Rias pointed out though her playful smirk never left her face.

“You’d be surprised. Though you seem tense… something wrong?” Ritsuka finally noted how… tight Rias held her arms under her chest.

“My fellow King wants to meet with you as well. She wants to take the chance to recruit you like I tried to when we met. Though I did tell her that you needed to remain human to use your magic.” Rias sighed… though the incredulousness of that final statement carried something with it.

“I see. Thanks for the warning. I don’t mind being a friend but I’d rather not transform what I am. It’s not a question of power or influence or even pettiness. I am really unsure if I would even be able to use my extensive magic without being human. It’s really an important sticking point due to the nature of my work.” Ritsuka quickly surmised keeping light on details.

“That’s what I would like to know about Ritsuka Fujimaru.” Rias answered in a heavy tone… one would almost mistake it for Nitocris’ authority. The use of his full name caused the smile he wore to falter into contemplation.

“My magic is summoning familiars into my body. All of them have been given the chance to protect the Human Order. So long as I fight for humanity as a human they will remain by my side for the rest of my life.” Ritsuka answered. He obfuscated a bit more but tried to make it as clear as possible.

“Human Order? What’s that?” Rias instantly caught on to the strangest concept Ritsuka had spoken about. It was then that she noticed the look on Ritsuka. He was actually nervous and averted his gaze letting his eyes wander off to the corners of the room. “Ritsuka, what’s Human Order?”

“Uh… that. Yes that… um.” Ritsuka stumbled over his words clearly trying to figure out what to say. Rias leveled her stare at Ritsuka finding that small chink in his self created armor he built up so heavily.

“Well?” Rias demanded her foothold in the island fortress that Ritsuka created for himself.

“Okay… so the Human Order is, well think of it like the collective unconsciousness of humanity coalescing into an entity which subtly pushes it into protecting the dominant species of the world into keeping it from extinction level events.” Ritsuka started recalling everything he managed to pull out of Holmes when Moriarty had taunted him with his own rendition of the explanation. 

“W-what!? Extinction level events!? What!?” Rias slightly started to panic forcing Ritsuka to stand up and rush over to her. With careful precision he cupped her cheeks forcing her to look into his eyes.

“Relax.” Ritsuka ordered. Rias slowly calmed her breathing but she still felt that small twinge inside her that told her that this was actually something to panic about.

“Explain please… “ Rias stated as Ritsuka nodded holding his hand to his mouth as he seemed to gather his thoughts.

“So… the thing about me is that I was hired by a secret organization of mages and engineers to help protect humanity from extinction level events. I was the forty eighth mage candidate out of the fifty that were recruited to keep humanity from completely collapsing causing the world to end as we know it.” Ritsuka answered with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_ ‘He’s lying… right? Please be lying…’ _ Rias critically glared at him… which slowly faltered as she noticed his smile didn’t break even as she glared at him.  _ ‘He’s telling the truth…? No way…’ _

“So… from what we could tell at a certain point in time humanity would end and the world would collapse. Luckily, after many, many setbacks we managed to stop that kind of end from happening. Unfortunately, that plan was a plan to stop another plan that would have ended humanity all together as well. Managed to stop that too but we are remaining vigilant just in case.” Ritsuka remained as vague as possible. Rias could tell as well but she thought that was fine with how unbelievable this story sounded.

The world almost ended… twice in fact. Ritsuka was some kind of savior or at the very least working with a group that did so. Akeno did find out that he was the only one left to actually do something. She didn’t know how to process that at all. This was both one of the greatest treasures she could ever have as one of her pseudo Peerage but also held the possibility of being one of the most dangerous beings ever. Even if she was a devil she didn’t want anything to happen to humanity.

“So we’re fine…” Rias managed to mutter out though it was quiet.

“Yup. As for why I’m in Kuoh is something unrelated to the end of the world scenarios. The artificial holy grail fragment that was found here wouldn’t cause that kind of problem here. At most it would maybe cause some weird things to happen or power up someone in a corrupt fashion. Easy enough to take care of.” Ritsuka waved it off with that easy smile… as if this was a normal thing in his everyday life.

“I… I see. Ritsuka… are you okay?” Rias frowned as she actually looked at him for the first time. He faltered once more… and that mask he wore broke once again.

“No… but I won’t stand down no matter what. I will keep moving forward. I might never win… but I won’t lose.” Ritsuka frowned as his already light tone got harsher as he spoke that last sentence. His eyes were unfocused… and he clenched a hand against his chest.

_ ‘How cool…’ _ Rias felt a small pulse in her chest.  _ ‘What was that?’ _

“Maybe we call this for now then, Rias?” Ritsuka replaced the mask once more. He was a bit confused. She hoped he didn’t notice her blushing now.

“Yes! Yes… let’s go ahead and get ready. Classes start after the weekend.” Rias pointed out and power walked out of the room.

* * *

_ ‘Huh… what was that about? Why was she blushing? Why was she looking… fuck. I did that again… didn’t I? Oh god… Mash is going to kill me. Tamamo is going to kill me. Artoria Alter… will probably create a pecking order… Fuck!!’ _ Ritsuka held his head in his hands completely realizing that the same charismatic ability he somehow had whenever he talked with servants was now having a very adverse effect on regular people… regardless of race.

“Do nothing. As long as you do nothing you’ll be fine.” Ritsuka mumbled to himself breaking out into nervous laughter. He wasn’t fooling himself. He was dead. He knew he was going to be dead. Until then he would solve the crisis and hope that his death would not be in vain at the very least.

* * *

Rias slammed her door closed and immediately curled into her bed. She felt really weird now. Someone that cool should be illegal or something. Making her feel things that she didn’t want to deal with. 

She first had to deal with the problem her father had dragged her into. A planned marriage with one of the Phenex family sons. 

Riser Phenex was the pride of the Phenex family. He was also an arrogant prick who thought of her as a trophy to use as he saw fit. She accidentally formed some small spheres of destruction melting some empty boxes around the room. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself once more. She had an option to deal with this now… maybe getting one more Peerage member would make things better. 

One more and should they have a Ratings Game she would be able to break them out of that horrible future. Sona did it all over a game of chess. She was certain that she could do it as well. First she would deal with that horrible problem. Then she could deal with Ritsuka more personally. 

Hugging her body pillow Rias got ready for bed and immediately fell into a deep slumber. She needed to decompress and too much already had happened that day.

* * *

Ritsuka sat down on the floor near his bed. He pulled out his new clothes and quietly installed Da Vinci’s card. As soon as he pulled out the large staff with the Saint Quartz upon it he started going over the spells she could know. He wasn’t the best at magic and only got the idea after calming down over the problems his own charisma started.

“Let’s turn these into Mystic Codes then.” Ritsuka mumbled to himself. 

The Bounding Field around him flared up becoming stronger than when he created his own field. It was time to make these clothes so much better. Magic flowed from the staff and infused itself into the clothes. He knew he needed to put certain spells on them since his own Mystic Codes were situational as well. 

“A dodge… an ignore invulnerability… and a Gandr spell. Yes that should do well for this.” Ritsuka kept mumbling to himself as the spell formulas were slowly woven into the very fabric of the clothes he was given.

It was simple enough and as soon as he was done he uninstalled the card. There were still no leads and he couldn’t exactly go out and travel around to try and find where the grail signature could be from. That would require money… or making literal deals with devils or even angels. He didn’t want to get in over his head or something… even though he was in over his head and he knew it.

“Sleep… just sleep Ritsuka… tomorrow will be better.” Ritsuka laid back and closed his eyes. He had tried reaching Chaldea with his communicator once more.

No response.

When he was using Class Cards he tried to talk to his servants. There was no response. Even from the Foreigners or Casters there wasn’t anyone able to speak to him telepathically. It probably meant something was blocking him… or his circuits were messed up once again. He didn’t want to have someone ram their hand back into his gut again. That was still in the top ten most fucked up things that happened to him in his life.

He didn’t want to admit it but he was getting worried. Almost three days and nothing told him that Chaldea was getting any closer to finding him.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

It had been less than three minutes since everything went wrong and Chaldea was in a state of panic. Servants were almost terrified that the Last Master of Chaldea was nowhere to be found… then they all stopped. 

Mash was calmed… as if Senpai had placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed her back in the affirmation that he was okay. In fact almost all servants looked relaxed after a single minute had passed. It was almost as if nothing bad had happened. 

Unknown to all servants and those in charge, three minutes have passed within Chaldea since their master had disappeared. Three days have passed for Ritsuka.

* * *

** _‘Thirty have been born… forty two remain…’_ **

Goetia slowly reached out letting another hapless devil find a source of power. As soon as they were in reach the claw dragged them into the depths of the Ars Paulina where Goetia plunged its claw into their gut. Better quality over all and another eight pillars were born. 

A plan was beginning to form. Rituals could be used to construct a way to annihilate all the superfluous creatures of this realm. Humanity would be saved… and sculpted into its vision. There was no need for the pests to be allowed to run rampant over their betters. First the rings must be found. This reality had its own rings, it was certain. 

As soon as the pillars were reformed then it would do it. It knew where it could possibly be and with the Age of Gods still ongoing it would be easy to reacquire what it desired.

Even with Gods walking amongst the mortals it knew that they would not be able to stand against it. They couldn’t even stand against the Sefar once long ago until someone had forged Excalibur. When the rings were acquired then it would no longer fear anything. 

It almost felt like laughing. The only thing that could stop it didn’t exist in this world. He didn’t exist in this world. Keeping silent it watched as the pillars constructed another trap. Soon another devil would join… all it had to do was wait.

* * *

**Two days later…**

Ritsuka woke up… it was time for school. Something mundane over the crazy out of control life he had now. It was slightly overwhelming. Taking his shower before putting on his summer clothes he walked downstairs where everyone was at. 

Rias and Akeno ushered him out the door with Kiba and Koneko staring on in amusement. They could feel the magic already placed on his clothes. 

“Ready for your first day?” Rias giggled as she strode ahead of everyone.

“As I’ll ever be… It’s been a very long time since I’ve been in a public school.” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his neck. 

“To be fair it was actually a girl’s academy before becoming co ed. Be careful Ritsuka-kun, I don’t want some girl trying to drag you off for her own nefarious deeds.” Akeno called out… though with how close she was to him he couldn’t see the malicious smile she was wearing.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not going to happen.” Ritsuka answered ignoring the strange pressure he felt from Akeno. She was being better… but not by much.

“Senpai… don’t get involved with perverts.” Koneko called out before going ahead. Kiba followed after her patting Ritsuka on the back.

“Come Akeno, we’ve got to go get things ready before Ritsuka gets there.” Rias called out quietly grabbing Akeno and dragging her away from his arm.

“Oh foo…” Akeno pouted as she reluctantly followed along.

Ritsuka watched the four of them walk away while he stared at the sky. Five days since he hadn’t been contacted by Chaldea. He decided to be patient. All he could really do was wait and hope.


	5. Issei, Sona, and Raynare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fall into place and some stories are told. The plot finally begins.

Ritsuka stepped over the threshold of the front gates of Kuoh Academy. The first thing that came to mind was the exorbitant amount of girls that were there. The second thing were all the eyes that seemed to follow him. The third thing was that they were all female gazes. Emiya had mentioned once that being the protagonist was one of the most dangerous things to ever be. It didn’t help that several of them were blushing profusely at the sight of him. 

He was actually hoping they were staring at someone else. He even made a show of looking around at anywhere else but himself. It didn’t help that as he did he caught the notice of a brown haired teen.

The brown haired teen pointed at him completely in shock as his mouth moved like a fish. There were whispers of from several people who called him the biggest pervert of Kuoh Academy. 

_ ‘Pleasant… I’m going to get accosted by the pervert of the school.’ _ Ritsuka ignored him as best he could. It got worse when two other guys put their arms around him in a show of comradery. They also pointed at him in shock. 

Ritsuka walked off into the building and immediately looked for the main office. The three perverts, most likely, immediately started yelling making bold claims that he had seduced Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima. Even after that bold claim was made, several girls still looked fondly at him and still very smitten. 

“I see you’re getting some interesting attention already.” A voice called out making Ritsuka pause. It felt like a devil.

“It’s not a big deal.” Ritsuka answered as he turned to the girl who called him out. She was dressed in the Kuoh Academy girl’s uniform of a black vest over white striped shirt along with a red skirt. “Sona, I presume?”

“Good. You know me. So I’ll be showing you around for your first day.” Sona answered with a clear smirk as she fixed her glasses. “Just so you know… we may be calling you to the Student Council to go over your place here.”

“Right. I figured.” Ritsuka answered and stared into her eyes. She immediately flinched as he scanned her eyes. They were cold… logical. They slipped into shock the moment his eyes met hers. “You shouldn’t be intimidated. I’m not that bad…”

“I-I’m not!” Sona yelped a bit too loudly which she caught before anyone could look at her. “Come on, let's get you to your class.”

“Lead on then.” Ritsuka smiled and followed along with the Student Council President.

* * *

_ ‘Damn it… I fell for Rias’ own fears. His eyes weren’t anything special.’ _ Sona reassured herself. The moment she turned to look at him once again she flinched when their eyes met. It wasn’t even that he was glaring at her or looked dismissive of her. His sight was intense and generally off putting. Even though she was one of the Kings of Kuoh she still felt it invade her soul. It was like her sister was looking down at her once more but in serious mode and not her magical girl persona.

“As you can tell Kuoh Academy is a former all-girls campus until that changed two years ago. We’ve slowly begun integrating more males into our curriculum so I expect you to show the right attitude when dealing with all the ladies here. Hopefully, you won’t be like those three perverts…” Sona trailed off as Ritsuka stopped and waited for her to return to normal.

He looked at her with some slight confusion.

“Look… Hyoudou Issei and his two friends Matsuda and Motohama. I don’t even want to know their given name.” Sona cringed and shook herself looking like she felt dirty talking about them.

“Heh… I see.” Ritsuka looked a little apologetic.

“Look… it’s not to be rude. They are constantly peeping on the Kendo Club and just generally being creeps. We can’t even expel them because of the mandate given by the chairman of this school. Just… just don’t be like them.” Sona growled out holding her forehead under one of her hands.

“I don’t plan to be. I’m not sure if I can say the same about the girls that were eyeing me…” Ritsuka chuckled giving off the air that he was joking. Sona stared at him.

While she wasn’t trying to find fault in Ritsuka’s words she noticed his posture and tone weren’t matching with his chuckling. He was far calmer than he let on showing no sign that any of this would actually bother him. If she had to put it into words then it sounded like… resignation. He was used to antics and shenanigans and probably wouldn’t mind going along with anything crazy.

“Right… we’ll be calling you much later. Don’t keep us waiting.” Sona stepped in front of one of the doors opening it for him to step through. She left right after closing the door.

_ ‘What the hell was that!? I shouldn’t be getting so worked up just because of some human… argh! So infuriating!’  _ Sona wanted desperately to tear her hair out from being that worked up over some human staring her down. She couldn’t do so because she had cultivated a look already that everyone in the Academy already knew.

* * *

Ritsuka stepped into the classroom where he noticed the grand disparity between guys and girls. Unfortunately for him, the only guys in the class were the ones whom were seen outside and his other close acquaintance. The ones he came to know as Issei, Matsuda and Motohama alongside a smiling Kiba. Of course that wasn’t the only attention he was getting. There were also several girls staring at him. Some with mistrust… and others might have been drooling. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t a servant. He certainly didn’t have that kind of charisma… hopefully. 

_ ‘I really wish Mash was here with me…’ _ Ritsuka smiled as the teacher introduced him to the class.

“Students. This is Ritsuka Fujimaru. Apparently he is joining us from Tokyo. Please introduce yourself to the class.” The teacher made the prerequisite introductions for him already. He really had been out of touch with this for a very long time.

“Hi… I suppose you already know my name and it’s a pleasure to meet everyone here.” Ritsuka smiled.

Ritsuka was a simple man. He wasn’t anything special… or even anyone to worry about. Unfortunately, time has a way of forging someone into something more. For Ritsuka, he had been forged by heroes and villains, kings and queens, mages and monsters. Toughened to a point where he could never be considered a regular human being anymore. That was reflected in his gaze. And due to that gaze, anyone who met that gaze felt… entranced. 

It wasn’t magecraft. It wasn’t influence due to some foreigner or divine providence. It was all due to experience. Due to fighting off demons and gods. From stopping the end of the world several times over. Engraved into his soul was that gaze he cultivated over the ages. The words of the perverts were forgotten and the hostility he felt was gone. It hadn’t gone so far as to make them love him but no one could gaze hatred against him.

For the most part.

“Stupid pretty boy…” Issei muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately fate decided to be very cruel as Ritsuka was forced to sit next to Issei.

_ ‘Are you fucking serious here!?’ _ Issei silently buried his head into his arms as he suppressed the need to smash his face into the desk.

* * *

_ ‘Well… let’s see how much I could figure out now that I’m stuck here until later.’ _ Ritsuka sighed as he pulled out the small set of books he was given. He desperately needed to figure out what the world was actually like.

As the teacher droned on about what everyone needed to go over for entrance exams and the like, Ritsuka poured over history books. If nothing else he needed to know what accounted for history in this world. As he did so he didn’t notice the dissatisfied look coming from his new neighbor. 

Issei was usually a stand up guy… but he did have a small flaw… several flaws behind him. For one he was one of the biggest perverts in the entire city and he was certain that no one could ever comprehend his dream of having a harem. The other glaring flaw was that he hated pretty boys of any kind. Sitting next to someone who could only be considered a pretty boy if the whispers of the female half of the classroom was anything to go by. 

Ritsuka remained oblivious to the hostility wafting right next to him. To be fair… he had stared down Heracles during the incident in Okeanos. Unless the hostility was to that level he would remain oblivious to it.

The day continued with the teacher droning on with Ritsuka learning the common sense of this world. It was far too strange.

As far as he knew the differences between his world and this world were near negligible. Still the same leaders where they needed to be. Still the same countries where they were. What was interesting were the lack of mages in legitimate business ventures. It was no secret that magus enjoyed having influence. Money could buy influence so it would make sense for some magus to procure legitimate businesses to funnel in funds for their own use.

Reines had made a showing of explaining what families owned what businesses. There was no mention of Fuyuki being owned by the Tohsaka clan in any of the books. No mention of the Animuspheres owning any power plants of any kind. 

Of course the book was limited to its printing… which looked to be in 2004. There were probably computers in whatever constituted as a library here with which he could figure out if any of these families actually existed. If they did then he could figure out just how different the world was. If they didn’t then he would have his answer either way.

As the class slowly came to an end Kiba came over to him.

“Shall we then? We’ll be meeting in the Occult Research Club today.” Kiba smiled though he kept his voice down. 

“You know they’re going to call me to the council room, right?” Ritsuka muttered as he peered up over his book. The smile on his face was stretched thin.

“Perhaps if we’re not fast enough.” Kiba chuckled though he could tell already. “You were planning to meet them, weren’t you?”

“Better I get this done with now then wait for them to do something stupid.” Ritsuka sighed as he stood up. 

“If that’s your decision. Are you certain you want to go through with this?” Kiba asked though he still kept his voice low. Girls around were already looking at them weirdly.

“Don’t worry too much. I’ve been through worse.” Ritsuka walked towards the door stepping out into the hall. 

“Ritsuka Fujimaru… will you please accompany me to the Student Council room. The president wishes to have some words with you.” A taller woman with glasses and much longer hair was standing near the door.

“Sure. Was waiting for you anyways.” Ritsuka gave the newest girl a smile who merely nodded and walked off.

* * *

Quiet. That was the only word that Ritsuka could think of as he walked alongside who he could only surmise was one of the student council members. She didn’t even try to look at him… though she did seem tense walking next to him. It was almost as if someone told her to remain on guard against him. He was certain that that couldn’t be the case since he hadn’t done anything to warrant that kind of scrutiny… at least not yet.

“So… what is your name?” Ritsuka idly spoke not expecting an answer.

“Tsubaki Shinra. Do well to remember it, if you please.” She answered.

“Ritsuka Fujimaru. Nice to meet you.” He stated though she wouldn’t look at him for more than a glance.

“You seem to know a lot about us.” Tsubaki sighed clearly not certain how things would go.

“I can feel your magic. You don’t hide it very well.” Ritsuka mumbled as Tsubaki stood near a door.

“We usually don’t deal with others who can sense who we are unless they are already part of our world. Please remember your manners in front of my King.” Tsubaki sternly warned.

“It’ll be fine. I’m not one to start fights. I merely finish them.” Ritsuka nodded to himself surprising Tsubaki slightly.

“Of course you do.” Tsubaki sighed in disbelief. She couldn’t believe she was dealing with someone this delusional.

Ritsuka stepped into the room where Sona sat as a desk while several other people were around her. He briefly wondered if this was a common occurrence or if this was just a show of power. Regardless, Ritsuka sat in the chair that was obviously waiting for him staring at Sona with that same smile that had unnerved her before.

“So I won’t mince words here but I need to know about you a bit more.” Sona commanded though Ritsuka didn’t react negatively about it. He just kept staring at her in slight bemusement.

“Okay… like what?” Ritsuka asked. “I could say something about myself but I’m not at liberty to discuss some things.”

“Why do you say that?” Sona peered intently at Ritsuka and her other members all seemed to tense up.

“I’m pretty sure I signed a nondisclosure agreement when I entered that government job. So I can’t speak of some things.” Ritsuka laughed a bit… which made Sona nearly face fault for the most asinine reason she had ever heard. Even her Peerage if he had to guess were taken off guard by that.

“You really think that would stop me. I'm certain that we could get clearance regardless of what level of job position you held. Tell me the name of the organization.” Sona shot back clearly not wanting to break rules.

“Chaldea.” Ritsuka answered. Sona nearly blanked out when she realized that she had never heard of any organization with that name before. Ritsuka took note of it. “Since it seems that you’ve never heard of it I doubt you’d be able to get clearance for me to speak about it.” 

Ritsuka kept his smile going even through the, what he could only guess was, interrogation. It wasn’t really the worst thing he went through. The Clock Tower had nearly had him beaten during their interrogations after the Salem incident and formally charged as a heretic. If it did come down to something bad he would probably use Shuten Douji’s card and activate her noble phantasm to get out of trouble.

“Tch… fine. How about something different then. A game. If I win then you’ll tell me about yourself in more detail.” Sona bargained out. 

“Um… what if I win?” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head. Sona smirked as she thought she had a foothold.

“What do you want? I’m nothing if not a fair person.” Sona eased onto her new course leading the conversation towards what she wanted.

“A favor at my discretion?” Ritsuka answered and mentally installed Kid Gil’s card. His eyes turned a bit red. “I don’t want to be cheated mind you.” 

“Fine. One game of chess. Let’s shake on it.” Sona extended her hand noting his red eyes. “I take it you were worried enough to let your magic show weren’t you?”

“Oh that. That’s because I usually have runes suppressing my magic. Go ahead and set up the board and I’ll play along.” Ritsuka waved it off making it clear that he wouldn’t answer more than he had to.

“Fine. Let’s play. I’ll even let you be white.” Sona giggled as a chess board was set up before the two.

* * *

Ritsuka looked over the board. As much as he didn’t want to do it, he was going to cheat with one of Gil’s Noble Phantasms. It was something he mentioned whenever they played an inconsequential game. Sha Naqba Imuru was the skill he needed for a game like this. Gil was a clairvoyant and while he was unable to look far enough to see what his future entailed… on a game of chess it would be fine.

“I hope you’re ready to tell me what you know.” Sona called out as Ritsuka studied the board. He moved his first piece and the game began.

“If you win.” Ritsuka politely answered never taking his eyes off the board.

“You know you seem pretty impressive for a mage. Your demeanor and the way you hold yourself makes you seem like a powerful force.” Sona idly mentioned moving piece after piece.

“Perhaps. I feel myself as inadequate but each person has their own opinion.” Ritsuka answered once again. Then he took three pieces in succession. Sona stopped playing so fast and began to think about her moves.

“So what got you involved with Rias? Was it her figure?” Sona attempted to get break his concentration.

“Nope. She was merely the one to find me first. She figured out I was a mage so we made a deal.” Ritsuka answered almost as quickly sacrificing a knight to take out the rook. 

“I doubt she could get you everything you need. As a magus you probably need reagents or materials to continue your research. As one of the main members of my household we could get you all you needed.” Sona began her temptations.  _ ‘After all magi are greedy.’ _

“Don’t really need that. I’m fine with what I have.” Ritsuka responded with a slight shrug breaking her views of magi. 

“Uh… perhaps the company of a beautiful girl? I mean a lot of us are open to doing something to entice you to our side.” Sona blurted out as she looked towards her peerage who looked surprised. She gave them a pleading look to go along with it as Sona lost a bishop only managing to take out two pawns. Each of the girls did something to entice Ritsuka who looked at each of them.

“They are all very lovely but I don’t really need something like that. Besides, if you like someone you should make the decision with your own will.” Ritsuka waved it off as he looked at the board once more. “By the way, check.” 

Sona looked at the board. Her king was in trouble by two pieces. The knight and rook were posed and ready to strike.

“No way…” Sona looked at the board. She had never gotten into a position this badly against anyone before. She had even gotten out of an arranged marriage using chess before. She hadn’t noticed at first but now that she thought it over… he was playing with her. Most of the pieces he took were monumental to strategy. She moved her king the only possible way she could.

Ritsuka moved some more pieces as he looked over the board still intent on keeping vigil over it. Sona moved her pieces in a desperate attempt to keep ahead. He didn’t fall for feints and whatever traps she set up with the pieces she had left did nothing but lose her more pieces.

“Check.” Ritsuka stated again. This time his queen was in position to topple the king. “You know I’m just hired on as a personal mage. I can’t become a devil for magical reasons.”

“Again…” Sona muttered under her breath biting her finger as she looked for a way out. “So why Rias then?” 

“She asked first mainly. So I’ll stick working for her until I got my goals set straight.” Ritsuka answered simply waiting for Sona to make her move.

“What kind of goals? Why don’t you want to talk about it?” Sona questioned as she moved the king again.

“Because we don’t know each other well enough? Because I don’t want to? Because it’s a lot to take in and Rias nearly broke under the strain of learning even the smallest portion of it? Take your pick.” Ritsuka sighed as he moved another piece into position. “Checkmate. Good game.” 

Ritsuka extended his hand out which Sona numbly shook back. She had lost… something that had never happened… ever. Ritsuka got up from his chair.

“That was fun but I think I’m supposed to go to the Occult club now. I’ll think about what to use that favor for later. See ya Sona. Nice meeting all of you as well… even if I only know Tsubaki’s name.” Ritsuka waved to each of them and walked out of the room uninstalling the Kid Gil card. 

_ ‘She definitely would have won if I didn’t use that noble phantasm. Jeez… she really wanted to figure me out, didn’t she. Hopefully this would have no ramifications later on.’ _ Ritsuka sighed and walked outside the school looking for that weird old building he saw when he entered the school.

* * *

Sona slammed her head on the desk holding it in abject failure. She had actually lost. Her peerage was quiet though all of them were slightly miffed.

“Jeez Sona, don’t use us to entice some guy we barely met.” Tsubaki facepalmed in frustration. It was hard going along with that since it was clear that that guy wasn’t taking Sona seriously at all. He had played the game frivolously taking piece after piece just to drive Sona into a corner and he did so masterfully. “Don’t you have anything to say? Tomoe? Reya? Ruruko? Tsubasa? Momo?”

“I didn’t mind. He was kind of cute.” Reya answered clearly not that torn up about it. “Though it might be a bit tough since we’re dealing with Rias and Akeno. They got such dynamite bodies… though at least we know Ritsuka isn’t affected by such things. Even Sona-tan might have a chance.”

“That is true. And he did beat her at chess.” Momo pointed out. “Besides at the very least I now get why Sona wanted you to be careful Tsubaki. His eyes are dangerous.”

“Yup. Yup. I even noticed it. He was appraising each and every one of us. Whether as threats or allies I’m not really sure though.” Ruruko chirped up. “Besides, of course we would support our King in her love life even if some of us have to use our chests to entice potential members, right Tsubasa?”

“I really doubt that would work that way. Besides he looked too much like a pretty boy. Even if his gaze makes him look cool it doesn’t mean he is cool. Besides I’m sure his magical abilities aren’t anything to call home about. He even said so himself.” Tsubasa dismissed Ritsuka on that basis.

“Anyways it looks like our information gathering failed.” Tsubaki snorted with a roll of her eyes. “Maybe we have to go about this slower then. Not like we can’t work on him while he’s here in the Academy.”

“Tsubaki…” Sona cried out. “I lost to a guy…” 

“Yeah Sona… we know.” Tsubaki sighed as she patted her head in pity. “It’s just a… game- oh… oh! Oh… right.”

Sona hated herself now. She had once said that the only person she would ever marry would be whomever could beat her in a game of chess. Now… now she lost to a regular human with slightly higher levels of magic. A guy who managed to outsmart and play with her the entire game while never treating her poorly or as someone to use for their own merits. 

_ ‘Damn it Rias… why do you bring the infuriating ones…’ _ Sona slammed her head down once more as tears very animatedly streamed down her cheek.

* * *

“Well that was a thing…” Ritsuka sighed. He hated that he had to lie and cheat in that game in particular… but she was kind of intimidating. 

It was also because he could see how ambitious Sona was. Rias was kind of an innocent person who didn’t know how to use people to get ahead. He could see that whenever she interacted with her Peerage. Sona still treated her Peerage well but it was clear that she was in control there as an actual authorian instead of a den mother.

It was clear that she would be far more ruthless in her information digging. Ritsuka didn’t want to take that chance at all. Though it answered something important for him. Something like Chaldea didn’t exist in the moonlit world at all or at least wasn’t a topic. It was easy to say that different worlds make different things happen but if anyone could have known about the hidden side then it would have been devils.

With those snippets Ritsuka could piece together that the devils were able to circumvent a lot of the red tape that affected politicians and the like. That… was kind of unsettling for its own reasons but this was only one facet of the world and not systematic of the entirety of it. There were still the other factions that he could only surmise were also out there hiding in wait. Any single one of them could have the Holy Grail fragment.

Ritsuka walked off towards the old school building covered in ivy since it felt just like the others. Koneko was actually outside waiting for him.

“Sorry for taking so long.” Ritsuka groaned as he stepped in front of her.

“Okay?” Koneko tilted her head but made no other attempts at conversation.

“Yeah. I’m just realizing how massive an undertaking it’s going to be to find what I’m looking for. Doesn’t help that Sona challenged me at chess and I just finished beating her.” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t need to give more details than that. Koneko’s eyes seemed to bug out at that.

“You beat her?” Koneko held a hand against her mouth.

“Yup. She owes me a favor later. I’m not sure what to ask for just yet but eventually I’ll figure something out.” Ritsuka waved off the concern not taking this more seriously.

“It’s bad you beat her…” Koneko pointed out. “She’s never lost.”

“Uh… first time for everyone. Better you lose at something unimportant rather than at something that matters. You learn more from failures than you do from successes. That’s how I got better at fighting and magic even if it’s nothing to write home about.” Ritsuka chuckled though Koneko didn’t really react. 

“It’s fine. Come Rias and Akeno are ready to go over some more in depth things.” Koneko opened the door and rushed in.

Ritsuka followed closing the door behind him as the two traveled down a darkened hallways towards what looked to be the main door. Inside was a comfortable looking lounge area where Kiba was sitting on one of the couches reading a small book. Akeno seemed to be setting up tea and Koneko had rushed to her seat and began snacking on cakes. Ritsuka took a seat near Koneko leaning back into the couch letting himself actually relax.

Akeno didn’t sit in his lap like he worried she would, taking a seat across from him. She did make a show of fixing how she placed her legs. They were black and lacy… something he cursed himself for noticing so easily. Something she took perverse pleasure in doing to him. Koneko sighed and just ignored everything while Kiba remained engrossed in his book.

“Good of you to join us Ritsuka. How did your meeting with Sona go?” Rias stepped out into the hall wearing nothing but a towel. She seemed to have just taken a shower. Ritsuka gazed a bit shocked at this but put it in the back of his mind.

“Fine I think. I beat her at chess so that might have either saved me or caused more problems later on.” Ritsuka explained only to cause Rias, Akeno and Kiba to look shocked at him.

“Y-you… you beat her?” Akeno found her voice first.

“Y-yes… is that bad?” Ritsuka felt worried at this point. He didn’t know if he did anything bad.

“Sona has never been defeated at chess. When she was betrothed to someone she made them decide her life over a game of chess. She won and became independent even stating that unless someone could ever beat her in a game of chess she wouldn’t marry them.” Rias explained with a stern look on her face. It was slightly ruined by the fact that she was still only in a towel.

“Uh… woops…” Ritsuka facepalmed. This was the last thing he needed to happen especially since he was still going to have to deal with Akeno… and probably Rias if he didn’t know any better.

“Well what’s done is done. For now we should probably move on.” Kiba quietly switched gears moving to what the meeting was actually about. “Now Ritsuka I feel we should explain more in depth about who we are, what we are, and many other facets of our society at this point.” 

“Y-yes… we’ll come back to Sona much… much later.” Rias coughed as she brought his attention over to a small chart… still in her towel.

“Rias, get dressed first. Fufufu... “ Akeno giggled as Rias went a little red… especially when her eyes met his.

It took a few moments as she stepped behind a folding screen to get dressed back into her uniform. Ritsuka idly sat around pulling out different Azoth Blades and looking over them to everyone else’s surprise.

“Sorry. Was checking my equipment. It’s a habit.” Ritsuka scratched his cheek with a finger before putting his blades away.

“Ritsuka-senpai… tell us about an adventure you’ve had.” Koneko spoke first looking intently at him.

“Uh… sure. We’re friends so I should mention something interesting. How about the time I went hunting for treasure only to run into a dragon which we had to kill.” Ritsuka smiled as Akeno and Kiba spit out their tea.

“What!?” They both asked as Rias looked around her screen showing the strap of a purple bra.

“Yeah. It was kind of a bonding experience with my most stand-off-ish ally. He won’t call anyone else a friend but we both agreed that treasure hunting was really fun. We landed on an island hidden off a certain coast. I can’t really say where but that doesn’t really matter.” Ritsuka chuckled as he waved off that omission. “Anyways we found an unnatural cave system where a dark magus had begun spending copious amounts of money to build up a nation for himself. Unfortunately, he had also gone full depth into transformation magic and gave up his very being to become a phantasmal beast. In this case a dragon. Of course when we met with him we immediately demanded his treasure… but he had spent everything already. Of course my ally called the mongrel the biggest fool he had ever met. I had to agree because the stupidity hurt my head as well.”

“You called a dragon stupid…” Akeno numbly stated.

“To its face.” Kiba finished that thought.

“Pretty much. Unfortunately he took offense to that. Who knew, am I right?” Ritsuka patted Koneko on the head which she instinctively shook to.

“R-right senpai.” Koneko stuttered feeling a deep fear from how casual Ritsuka had mentioned facing a dragon.

“So we had to take him out. I was far too mediocre of a mage at the time though. It was barely my first year and I didn’t have all the training I had at the time. Best I could do was buff my allies keeping them from falling. If I remember right, I was almost burned to a crisp three or four times in a row. So I used one of my spells as it opened its mouth paralyzing the entire beast. Then my ally unleashed his most powerful move down the throat. It was kind of messy though. We didn’t take the meat. My ally said he didn’t want to catch the stupid it held. Unrelated, dragon meat is very tasty. If we ever fight one I could try cooking it right. It’s mostly tail meat since the rest is gangly.” Ritsuka idly thought as he placed a hand under his chin.

“M-m-maybe later Ritsuka.” Rias came out fixing the rest of her buttons… messing up a few times. 

“Akeno, I think Rias is missing her buttons.” Ritsuka spoke up as Akeno made a little yipe as she stood up and helped Rias with her buttons.

“Senpai… your story is scary.” Koneko bluntly mentioned.

“Really? I mean I know dragons can be intimidating but they are delicious.” Ritsuka tilted his head in confusion not really getting what was wrong with everyone.

“Let’s continue then… I’ll mention about devils and such now…” Rias bowed her head uncertain now just what she got herself into.

“Devils are one of the three factions that exist in this world alongside humans. The others are Angels who serve in heaven the one true being and the Fallen Angels which are those who turned against him to enjoy their vices. There are smaller factions out there like the Yokai faction in Kyoto and the different pantheons of gods.” Rias quietly explained while Ritsuka eagerly gave her his attention. Everyone else was still a little intimidated from hearing how nonchalant Ritsuka was about dragons... and eating them.

“Anyways I’ll go over the Devil Peerage system. Over time, the families of hell decided to invest in a system of building up our families once more… though not everyone agreed with such ideals. We needed to adapt after a horrible event nearly left our entire race dead so we created a new system based on the game of chess. If you couldn’t tell that would make me the King of this particular Peerage.”

“Got it. Protect you always if I’m guessing right.” Ritsuka answered immediately with a small snap of his fingers.

“Y-yeah…” Rias answered with a blush at how easily that came from his mouth. “To my left we’ll start with Kiba. He is my Knight and one of the fastest pieces on the board to use the expression.”

“Makes sense. He was really fast when we fought. I thought I was going to die.” Ritsuka answered with a laugh.

“Sorry about that Ritsuka but you know how it goes.” Kiba sighed with a slight chuckle.

“I know. When a swordsman meets another they have to fight. There is nothing else but that small window of opportunity to fight. The world means nothing until their blades have crossed because it is just how it is done.” Ritsuka summarized his thoughts as Kiba looked surprised how agreeable he was about all this.

“Then we have Akeno, who is my Queen, and my second in command.” Rias waved her hand down as Akeno smiled mischievously.

“She does have that take charge attitude.” Ritsuka pointed out.

“I’m glad you noticed Ritsuka… I’ll show you how take charge I can be.” Akeno giggled in elation which made Ritsuka half smile… he was worried about his chances of surviving once again.

“Ahem… and to your right Ritsuka is my Rook, Akeno. She’s our powerhouse.” Rias waved to her as Ritsuka trailed his eyes to her. Koneko actually did a small fist pump with a deadpan expression.

“I’m pumped.” Koneko answered as if it was nothing.

“I remember. I felt it when she tapped my arm yesterday. I can tell.” Ritsuka chuckled as he rubbed his arm in remembrance.

“There are also Bishops as well. They are magical experts.” Rias nodded in satisfaction to herself.

“And I’m guessing pawns are the foot soldier type of pieces.” Ritsuka wondered out loud.

“Pretty much. They also have the skill of Promotion. If they are in enemy territory then they can take the characteristic of one of the other pieces.” Rias felt like she was in teaching mode now and seemed happy to be able to explain this.

“So who’s the other person that’s here? I feel their magic over there.” Ritsuka pointed towards one of the closed doors.

“Eh? You can feel them?” Rias took a step back.

“Well… yeah. I mean the bounded field you set up is much better than the one I make but I can tell what’s going on when I step inside it. And to think I couldn’t even do this much even after three years.” Ritsuka sighed to himself. “So much to learn to do.”

Rias bit her lip. She didn’t know how to approach this subject so soon. Gaspar wasn’t especially a social being. He was absolutely terrified of people and Rias didn’t want to push him into meeting new people.

“Are they really shy?” Ritsuka brought up which Rias immediately took as her lifeline.

“Yes! I mean… yes, they’re shy. He kind of had some tough times. Maybe later you could meet.” Rias coughed slightly.

“Neat. Is there anything else I should know about?” Ritsuka stopped looking at the door focusing back on Rias.

“Well, when devils want to settle conflicts we have what are known as Ratings Games. Basically two devil Peerage groups fight over a certain issue. Whomever topples the King wins the argument. I’m truthfully simplifying this more so than I should but since we’re unlikely to be thrown into a game anytime soon it’s best to give the bare bones.” Rias summarized as she switched the last chart she made to one that said any questions.

“Okay. I think I’ve got it down now.” Ritsuka nodded to himself. “So… what do you want to know?” 

Everyone turned to him a little confused by what he meant. Akeno went to ask the first thing that came to mind but was stopped by Kiba. Koneko looked to Rias who was biting her thumb in thought. 

“Where do you come from?” Rias asked first.

“While I was born in Tokyo, after donating blood and before the end of summer break, I was scouted out by mages due to my compatibility with their project of summoning spirits and spiritron transference. Due to that I was sent to a secret Antarctic base called Chaldea which monitors the survival of humanity as a whole.” Ritsuka explained as everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

“Uh… there’s no such thing as Chaldea there. I’m pretty sure that there are gods living there right now.” Rias pointed out.

“Okay then that’s gonna make this story very difficult to believe.” Ritsuka chuckled as he rubbed his head. “So one of their projects is known as reyshifting. Basically, it's kind of a dimensional time travel allowing those with high compatibility to travel into different points of human history.” 

“Not lying?” Koneko stared into Ritsuka’s eyes to see if he was kidding or joking around. He wasn’t. She immediately held her head in her hands unsure what to make of this at all. Kiba was just confused and Akeno looked lost. Rias, for the most part, seemed to just take this as fact though her hands were clenching her skirt wringing it in her grasp.

“Nope. That is the truth. So I am a dimensional time traveling mage and you are the only ones who know. Congratulations.” Ritsuka gave everyone a round of applause.

“I see… let’s call it a day then.” Rias sighed as she activated a small warp portal beneath their positions and the five immediately transferred back to the main house.

Ritsuka gave everyone a small salute and travelled upstairs to his room.

* * *

_ ‘Oh that could have gone better…’  _ Ritsuka mentally lambasted himself. 

The looks on everyone’s faces made him cringe since they eventually stopped disbelieving him as he kept on talking. He really wanted to avoid this situation but he was far too nice to continually avoid it. Maybe omit some things but never outright lie. At this point they had been friendly so there wasn’t a point to not telling any of them the truth.

Koneko had curled into a ball lost in deep thought. Kiba was still confused. Akeno was still looking lost about what he had said. Rias accepted it but looked highly uncomfortable about it. He wasn’t sure how things would turn out. Setting up the bounded field, Ritsuka hit the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

“So… how much do we believe about this?” Rias asked her Peerage as they sat in the living room.

“About the fact that our new friend and ally is a time traveler? That he comes from a different dimension? That he has eaten dragon… which now that I say out loud I’m curious about how they taste as well.” Kiba listed out his considerably poignant questions.

“Told truth. Wasn’t prepared.” Koneko sighed as she rubbed her eyes from frustration. “Too much to think about.”

“It wasn’t that bad… just found out that the guy who gets all of us is from another dimension all together… and that he’s a super spy of some sort probably. Fufufu… I’m not sure what to think.” Akeno harshly sighed as she laid face first on the couch. 

“Do… do I tell my brother? Do I even do anything?” Rias asked everyone else… only to get shrugs and uncertain looks. “This is far too stressful right now… already have enough to think about with Sona interested in him now because of her stupid ideal of wanting a mate who is smarter than her and I also have to deal with Riser being a damned pig that should be skewered. This… this might be too much.”

“Maybe… maybe we ignore it. I mean… at the moment he’s pretty much already our friend. It’s not out of necessity. I mean, what does this even change?” Kiba pointed out.

“What does it change? What does it change!? … what does it change?” Rias went from calm to hysterical to calm once more. There really wasn’t much of a change at all. At most it just meant that Ritsuka had accepted them as friends and was willing to open up. It was mind-blowing to know that he was from an alternate dimension and might in fact be a time traveler yet it changed nothing in their dynamics at all. “I don’t think it really changes anything… at least nothing right now. Dependant on what happens from this point on, I think we’re pretty good to go.”

“Hm… so ignore it then?” Koneko looked towards her King who merely nodded. “Roger.” 

“So we were worried for nothing then? I mean I’m certain we all have more and more questions than this… also from what he told us, the movement between dimensions and time are controlled by this Chaldea organization.” Akeno pointed out lifting her front half up to look at everyone. “Why haven’t they contacted or come for him…?”

“That might explain the anxiousness he had when we were walking to school.” Kiba sighed. “Though it could have been Akeno’s attention that could have caused that.”

“Fufu… I do enjoy pushing him. Though I don’t think it was just that. What was he doing during class Kiba?” Akeno brought up.

“He was reading history books. He looked disappointed though that might have been the fact Issei was really jealous of Ritsuka’s attractiveness to the fairer sex.” Kiba chuckled as Rias facepalmed slightly.

“At the very least he’s honest with his emotions.” Rias ignored going further since it wasn’t that important. “So we can confirm then he’s telling us the truth and that him coming here was probably an accident as well.”

“No wonder he’s being tight lipped about it… what changed?” Akeno kept the conversation going using it to keep everyone thinking about what to do next.

“We told him about ourselves… and opened ourselves slightly to him. So he reciprocated.” Rias finished the thought that was looming over them all.

“Senpai is dangerous but also kind.” Koneko affirmed with a slight nod and stopped curling into a ball on the couch.

“Now that begs the question… how dangerous is he? He magically enhanced his clothing last night. I could feel it on him when we were walking.” Akeno stated while sitting back up. She was slightly remembering how he pulled her in close while he was wearing his suit. She could remember the magic that radiated off that and how it matched to the clothing he wore today.

“We’ll have to leave that up to him to show us… I’m a little worried. Kiba… what do you think?” Rias crossed her arms under her breasts as she turned to her Knight.

“He’s not strong personally but he is skilled. Very skilled. If we were to actually fight seriously though I’m certain I would win… but that’s only if he doesn’t use whatever magic he specializes in. That reinforcement wasn’t something special to only him. It’s far too general purpose.” Kiba announced though he didn’t sound too overly confident.

“Koneko?” Rias turned to her Rook.

“Magic is wild. Uncertain of limit and it seems it grows stronger the more he uses his magic here. Not sure why though.” Koneko quickly put out her points as well.

“He did mention something our first night. Something about this being the Age of the Gods. Maybe that had something to do with that.” Rias pondered out loud.

“We’d have to ask him more but I think we might have worried him… we didn’t really take his story well.” Akeno sighed as her dismay caught up once more. “We need to ease into it more… and probably figure out whether or not we could handle anymore of this. We were not prepared at all.” 

“Agreed.” Everyone stated at the same time.

Small talk went on about Ritsuka for a bit longer until everyone went to bed. Rias didn’t sleep for another two hours wondering what exactly this meant in the long run. Kiba passed out from exhaustion and stress from processing everything. Koneko did the same though she started to think about a specific someone that night, a sister she lost so long ago. 

Akeno… went to bed tossing and turning through the night. She was torn on what to do since Ritsuka truly could disappear at any moment. If she pursued then she would definitely lose him one day. If she didn’t… she would regret for an eternity. That meant something she wasn’t sure she could handle and all she could wonder was whether she had the courage to try.

* * *

_ ‘Ugh… why the hell am I going to do this bullshit…’ _ Raynare grumbled mentally. 

Raynare, now known to all as Yuuma Amano, had finally decided to take action. While not explicitly his orders she had found out that some one in Kuoh had attracted Azazel’s attention. The problem… the source couldn’t be found. Her solution… infiltrate Kuoh Academy and find out where the source is coming from.

She knew she could get in trouble but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. At the very least two sacred gears were somewhere in the Academy. There had also been strange magic occurring in the vicinity as well. 

The first target she could go after… an Issei Hyoudou. Honestly, someone totally worthless in the grand scheme of things. A sacred gear that still hadn’t activated at all. It would be the easiest to take since he was known as the biggest pervert in the school. Someone like that would be desperate enough to agree with any woman. A little flirting on her part and she would have him eating out of the palm of her hand.

The second target was… a Genshiro Saji. Another sacred gear wielder… but this one was far more monitored than any of the other ones. At all times a devil was watching over him waiting to approach whenever they wanted. This one would require far too many resources. She had people she could use to throw at them while they stole his Sacred Gear but it might not even be worth the pain. He was a secret pervert as well if his staring at women’s hips was anything to go by. He also seemed to like petite girls which with her assets would just make it harder to actually honey trap him.

The last target was… a Ritsuka Fujimaru. This one was interesting. A human who allied with devils… albeit only on the surface. There were already so many rumors going on about the boy. Several had to do with his eyes entrancing you into falling for him… which were just really stupid high school girl delusions. The other rumor though was intriguing. It told how magical his gaze was and how strong his spirit was that it could make the president flinch. That kind of power would make her one of the most influential Fallen Angels of the Grigori.

No longer would she be the runt of the litter in a sense. She could be strong… hell, she could even be second in command. It was delusional but the idea that it could happen soon lodged into her head.

All she had to do was pick the right person… and then take him for everything he was worth.

“Eeny, Meeny, Miney… You.” Raynare made her decision as she walked down the hall of the school. Now all she has to do was find the perfect time to make her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So starting next chapter the DxD storyline will begin. Things will be different and I've set up as much as I can without going too far. So how much of a divergence from canon can you all handle? Since we are going to go so far off the rails that we've landed outside the theme park and into incoming traffic but we're still not dead.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting goes dire and some choices are made in the heat of the moment.

_ “So… good morning.” Ritsuka waved to a barely woken up Rias.  _

_ “Hello Ritsuka… let’s chat.” Rias mentioned. _

_ “Too much all at once right?” Ritsuka predicted where this would go albeit only what the conversation would be about. _

_ “Yes.” Rias bluntly stated. “We’ve discussed it and decided that… it doesn’t matter. You’re working with us and our newest friend. That’s not going to change our relationship at all. Not sure about Akeno but you’ll have to deal with that eventually.”  _

_ “Yeah… she’s been real subtle. I’ll tread carefully.” Ritsuka rolled his eyes in jest getting a small giggle out of Rias. _

_ “See that you do. Akeno can be real dangerous when she sees something she likes. Anyways I’d like you to keep your history secret. As much as you might want to parade- “Rias stopped when Ritsuka held up his hand. _

_ “Oh I don’t want any attention. I’m trying to be as subtle as possible but circumstances are making me branch out. You’re friends of mine now so you deserve to know something about me without me obfuscating things about me. I’ll admit that I still don’t really want to. Those burdens are mine to carry… and I really only want to say that I’ve been through dire times. Nothing specific because it doesn’t really affect here as far as I know.” Ritsuka explained as he wrung his hands.  _

_ “So telling us about you wasn’t to get attention? It was because…” Rias postulated as she twisted her hand waiting for Ritsuka to finish her thought. _

_ “Because you’re all new friends of mine. Regardless of what you are because that isn’t that important.” Ritsuka nodded to himself in self assurance. _

_ “So… about staying human?” Rias looked hopeful. _

_ “That’s non negotiable unfortunately. It’s important I stay human due to circumstances of where I came from.” Ritsuka frowned trying to give her an apologetic smile. “Still, whatever you need help with I’m your man.” _

_ “M-my man… Ritsuka you should be careful with your words. A girl could take that the wrong way.” Rias blushed lightly trying to wave it off as just his charisma shining through. _

_ “How could it be wrong?” Ritsuka pondered clearly confused about what Rias meant. It was during these moments that Rias could see Ritsuka being innocent that confused her. He really didn’t seem to get why his words could be seen as dangerous. He was speaking from the heart… that made it even more dangerous since he wasn’t afraid of being honest. _

_ What she didn’t know was that this mindset had been drilled into him by a certain draconic girl who hated lies and being lied to. That unfortunately had the opposite effect Kiyohime wanted. Because she pushed him to be open and honest it made a lot of servants fall in love with him. That in turn began their harem style mindset since several of the servants against her were far stronger than her. It was a compromise that left her with her beloved without needing to worry about being lied to… even if there was now a queue for his attention. _

_ “I-I’m glad I can count on you.” Rias mentioned feeling that small twinge in her heart. He was a dangerous man… and she was starting to not mind it at all. _

* * *

Ritsuka walked into the school yard getting ready for another day. Like always he could feel magical signatures watching him. Looking towards the windows he could see Rias and Akeno waving at him. Near one of the entrances was Sona who blushed at the sight of him, nodding, and racing off for who knows where.

That interaction unfortunately started new rumors. A lot of ladies actually spoke of the ladykiller known as Ritsuka Fujimaru and how talking to him would entrance you into loving him. The only problem Ritsuka could see was that no one was actually speaking negatively about him. It actually sounded like several wanted him to themselves. 

That, unfortunately, didn’t go well for the resident pervert trio. As soon as they heard that rumor their faces were a rictus of discontent and envy. Something Ritsuka didn’t even realize was being pointed at him. 

The benefit of the rumor though was that it stopped ladies from talking to him. Only the bravest could handle his piercing gaze and powerful presence which meant that it was down to Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, and the rest of her Peerage whom he still didn’t know their friends. That still was troubling. When Chaldea found him several of the ladies there would probably scold him heavily… or do something far more forbidden to clean him of the ‘ _ taint’ _ , as Kiyohime would call it, clinging to his body.

It had been seven days since he last saw Chaldea. In his mind the worry had grown far too high to brush aside as nothing. Seven days was far too long and that only brought up more problems such as what was happening in Chaldea, did he die like Olga did, and was he ever going to get back? His fingers clenched balling up into fists as he made his way to the next class.

Most of it went over his head since most of the lessons were things he already knew. Some things that he didn’t know came to him after a bit of reading. If push came to shove he could have just installed Da Vinci’s card and used her natural genius to learn everything before hand. 

Through it all he had finally noticed the jealous look Issei had given him. Waving to him just made him turn away 

_ ‘So… going to be dealing with that then… great.’ _ Ritsuka pondered to himself as another bell went off and everyone was let out. Kiba had rushed off as well leaving Ritsuka to his thoughts… and the jeers of Issei.

“Hey… I don’t know what you did but you better stay away from Rias senpai and Akeno senpai.” Issei nearly ordered until Ritsuka stared at him unconcernedly. 

“No.” Ritsuka answered simply and went back to reading. He felt that this was going to get out of hand at this point.

Issei didn’t try anything but he was a ball of rage waiting to burst. Ritsuka finally started paying attention to the hostility that he was now feeling but… it was kind of negligible. Issei didn’t have any magic though he did have something inside him that was radiating magic.

Hopefully that wouldn’t cause any problems.

* * *

Walking through the halls, she searched out her prey. There were three meals offered to her and she obviously wanted only the best. Passing the first one was easy… but he was already approached by that devil bitch Tsubaki. 

_ ‘Great… the piece meal is off the table already.’  _ Raynare mentally grumbled while she kept her smile locked on her face. She didn’t need to break character now. Strutting away she was glad no one could tell what she was. At the very least Dohnaseek’s stupid hiding their magic technique was working wonders.

Turning the corner she finally came close to where her other two targets were. Issei stormed out of the room completely pissed off. As she tried to get his attention he wandered downstairs before she could get it. He was lost in his own anger right now… and it would have made him stupider for her to control. Unfortunately, she also felt slighted for being ignored since she was a great Fallen Angel with a beautiful visage.

_ ‘Tch…’ _ Raynare nearly let out under her breath. He was her main choice but if he wasn’t going to be receptive then she would have to settle for her second choice.

The target appeared walking out the door slightly distracted. Ritsuka Fujimaru, the new guy on campus, seemed lost. That made this perfect.

“Oh senpai, are you okay?” Raynare called out to the young man getting his attention. He looked into her eyes and she felt a shiver go down her spine. It felt real good.

“I’m fine… who are you?” Ritsuka asked though his gaze was enjoyable. She hadn’t seen such heavy eyes since she met with Azazel that once… even if he didn’t really give a damn about her. 

“Oh, I’m Yuuma Amano. I’ve heard a lot about you senpai.” Raynare, Yuuma, mentioned with a light blush.  _ ‘Act more demure damn it all!’ _

“Hi Yuuma… Good or bad?” Ritsuka chuckled mirthlessly though that also took his smoldering gaze off of her.

“A little of this and a little of that. I just wanted to find out about the person on my own merits rather than hear it second hand.” Raynare gave out a small girlish giggle.

* * *

_ ‘I don’t feel any magic off of her… why do I got this bad feeling?’ _ Ritsuka kept a neutral smile on his face. He felt some weird prickling on the back of his neck that just wouldn’t stop.

It was like he was training with all the Hassans once more. They would completely drill into his routine the importance of vigilance that wasn’t magical in nature. The problem was that it kind of activated far too often in Chaldea… especially with characters like Moriarty, Caster Gilles, Salome, and Kiyohime if she thought he was talking to a girl that wasn’t already agreed on. He looked at this Yuuma and couldn’t for the life of him tell why he was feeling so strange around her.

“That’s unfortunate… I’d hope that others would get to know me first one on one.” Ritsuka answered before focusing his eyes on her. She merely blushed but there was this strange twitch whenever their line of sight was broken.

“So… how about you go out with me so I can really learn who Ritsuka is?” Yuuma stated with a bright smile and closed eyes. 

“That should be fine I guess. Today?” Ritsuka questioned with a little tilt of his head.

“Yes senpai. It should be wonderful.” Yuuma gave a dazzling smile. The prickling sensations on the back of his neck got worse.

“Okay. I’ll agree to it.” Ritsuka answered but kept his distance. He noted what he was doing and did what he did best. “Sorry, I have to get ready if we’re going to do this.”

“Take your time Senpai, I’ll meet you in front of the school gate in the afternoon.” Yuuma waved as she rushed off for another floor.

Ritsuka stood still and pondered things. She was a strange character appearing out of nowhere. Yuuma Amano was someone who shouldn’t be trusted and he could feel it throughout his body. The problem was that he couldn’t actually tell why though. There was no reason to be this distrusting about her which made him feel strangely vulnerable. 

She said that she just wanted to get to know him better… but her smile never truly reached her eyes. Whenever their eyes met it felt like she was getting off from staring into his eyes. That was Kiyohime level disturbing and that… was nostalgic. 

_ ‘Crap… I’m so used to Kiyohime’s yandere tendencies that I’m not that opposed to it… wow… I am messed up.’ _ Ritsuka sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face. It was frustrating that his own fucked up history was making him feel fine with having a potential yandere stalker actually stalk him.

* * *

_ ‘Good… that idiot decided to agree to it. Who knows what I can get out of him. Still…’ _ Yuuma held herself for a moment. She enjoyed staring into his eyes… they radiated power. 

This guy had power in some capacity and she really enjoyed power. Azazel was powerful but this human seemed just as powerful by his gaze alone. She felt a tingling down her stomach which got warmer every time she remembered his gaze. It made her entire core heat up ablazed in a passion she didn’t know. If he did have power she would feel ecstasy from ripping it from his still warm body… 

_ ‘Ease up, first you have to go through with this. Lead him on and he’ll be yours.’ _ Raynare pumped herself up though there was a little voice that seemed to be screaming in the back of her mind.

_ ‘Don’t underestimate him.’ _

Those words rang in the back of her mind. She remembered his gaze and forced herself to focus. He was only human… she could handle a single human like it was nothing… but the voice screamed louder. 

She needed to make certain she planned this out right.

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as he walked over to the Occult Club. It was empty. On the table was a small note from Akeno.

> _ Dear Ritsuka, _
> 
> _ We’ve been summoned to a meeting with Sona and her Peerage. Things have been a little hectic lately due to some mysterious things where we came from. Please make your way home when you can since I feel I can trust you to take care of yourself. Be aware though that there have been some sightings of Fallen Angels in the area. You’ll know what they look like since they have black feather wings. I’ll be seeing you tonight to teach you more... in depth. _
> 
> _ Love, Akeno _

Ritsuka blinked, blinked some more. He then realized that he might need to lock his door and place wards around his bed.

“Oh boy… it’s the Stalking Trio all over again… “ Ritsuka shuddered slightly remembering every night that Raikou, Serenity and Kiyohime had done a little night visit… 

A small shudder escaped and sent his spine to tingle unnaturally. A sigh escaped as he forced himself to stop thinking about the things he had gone through. He was used to it… something he told himself every single time he remembered how much he dealt with. This was just another one of those moments.

“Okay… I think I could just do that then… “ Ritsuka rubbed his head before installing a certain class card for this particular endeavor.

* * *

Raynare was a bit surprised to see Ritsuka back so quickly. He was wearing a white shirt and black vest combo with a blue tie and blue pants. It looked good on him. There was a small twinge that she felt for a moment. Had Ritsuka not been seen as a threat by Azazel-sama maybe she could have used him for breeding purposes. 

A mage would undoubtedly give strong offspring and they did need to increase their numbers. 

_ ‘Nah… he’s barely a mage. Just too normal to do that to him. It’s his fault anyways for coming to this city full of other mystical beings.’ _ Raynare assured herself. The voice was still screaming at her to not take him lightly. It didn’t help that his eyes had a slight hint of red in them.

“Did you wait long?” Ritsuka asked though he looked unwinded.

“Not at all. How do I look?” Raynare let her black dress flow around giving a little flair that complimented her white fluffy jacket.

“Beautiful. So what did you want to do for tonight?” Ritsuka answered with that stupid confident smile on his face. Raynare felt his charisma shone through too heavily. It was making her feel weird.

“Lead the way… after all the guy should take charge, right?” Raynare locked her arm around his leaning into him. He didn’t look as flustered as he should have. He didn’t even tense up. Secretly, it pissed her off…

* * *

_ ‘Great… I have to make decisions.’ _ Ritsuka mentally groused but kept his smile up. She clung to his arm quite tightly… which continued the trend of feeling like his life was in danger.

“How about an arcade then? Something simple.” Ritsuka suggested hoping to at least think of why he was feeling that his life was still in danger.

“Of course Senpai. I’ll follow you.” Yuuma smiled as I started walking along into the town. It was a bit weird to be doing something so normal as a date… which this technically was. 

Ritsuka still felt that things were off. Their small talk never went very far mostly due to the fact that he could see that she wasn’t that interested in knowing about him. Still… she didn’t need to know that. 

The arcade was loud and quite intense. Yuuma made a show of playing a few games with Ritsuka but she didn’t seem too into the place at all. He had even gone out of his way to win a crane game for a tiny bear.

“Here you go. Enjoy.” Ritsuka smiled as Yuuma held on to the bear. 

“Thank you Ritsuka senpai. It’s lovely.” Yuuma answered. Her smile still didn’t reach her eyes.

“No problem. Might as well make some good memories, am I right?” Ritsuka mentioned with a slight chuckle.

“... yeah. Good memories. Shall we continue on Senpai. I’d like to walk around the park before the sun fully sets.” Yuuma shyly whispered as she got up close to him. 

“Lead the way.” Ritsuka waves his hand following after the girl.

* * *

_ ‘Great… he gave me a gift. How droll. What am I supposed to do with this? I’ve already decided what I’m going to do.’ _ Raynare affirmed to herself. It was an easy choice since her boss told her to handle things around Kuoh… or at least she thought that was how it was.

Azazel hadn’t even talked to her about looking through Kuoh. She just decided to do this on her own volition to show that she was a capable Fallen Angel. She was worth something and she would prove it.

Ritsuka was a threat in the making. He seemed to ooze a certain charisma behind him and managed to get the devils of Kuoh under his thrall. She noticed that the two Kings of Kuoh were enticed by this regular human. It would be hilarious if she didn’t notice that his enticement skills were affecting her to some degree. Once she dealt with him she would get the respect she deserved.

She was right at the park now… no one was around and she could finally follow through on her plan. After this she would take care of the other idiot. It wasn’t like anyone would actually miss that perverted fool. The voice still screamed in the back of her mind that she was grossly underestimating her prey.

“Hey, hey, Ritsuka-kun. Would you do something special for me?” Raynare gave off the most loving smile she could.

“If it’s in my power to do so.” Ritsuka answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes gazed seriously at her and she felt the same pressure she felt that morning. There was still time to run… suppressing the need to flee away Raynare decided now was the time.

“Would you die for me?”

* * *

_ ‘Oh… I walked into a trap. Neat… ‘  _ Ritsuka let out a sharp sigh as Yuuma took a few steps back releasing two blackened wings. Feathers seemed to fall as she flapped them… either for effect or because she was molting he didn’t know.

She also seemed to get naked as well during her transformation revealing far more than any lady should reveal on a first date. It was nice, he had to admit, but the fact she wanted him to die was disconcerting.

So with the threat revealed Ritsuka allowed his plan into action. Fuuma Kotarou has been the card he had installed before the date. His actions dictated what was the best course of events.

Pulling out the Be Elegant Craft Essence he allowed it to become his scapegoat turning it into a kawarimi. Kotarou made his a bit different allowing slight movements to be willed into it apparently. Ritsuka noted that his could only stand still like an unspeaking mannequin.

As she twirled around allowing another garment to cover her up he dashed towards a tree using presence concealment to hide in the shadows. He needed time to prepare.

* * *

“Are you speechless now Senpai? Terrified? Forlorn?” Raynare smirked pridefully down at the frozen form of Ritsuka. The poor pitiful human was frozen in terror his teeth grit and his eyes wide and lifeless. “Yes… yes just like that.  _ Ah! _ So perfect an expression.”

A simple flap and a pulse of magic had Raynare hovering several meters in the air with a long spear made of pure light. She smiled wickedly as Ritsuka took a step back. The frightened mouse cornered and unable to flee due to their own ignorant fears of retribution.

“If you want to blame someone, blame whoever gave you that power!” Raynare gleefully screamed as she threw the lance.

A perfect bullseye. Straight through Ritsuka’s chest leaving the human on the ground clutching near the wound as blood poured out his mouth. A lung most likely pierced and soon he would drown in a pool of his own blood. It was strange though that he didn’t stop staring into her eyes, defiant to the bitter end.

“Honestly Ritsuka, I’m a little sad you’re going to die. You would have made a good pet. That magic you possess would have given me a good legacy to fall back to.” Raynare floated down landing next to his body as it kept clutching to life.

“Grkleck.” Ritsuka answered in kind letting out more blood which seeped through his gritted teeth.

“Yes. Quite sad indeed. Farewell Ritsuka Senpai. You were actually a good boyfriend for some reason.” Raynare giggled as she looked at the body… only to frown.

He was smiling at her… his eyes were dead and he was still clutching to life even though the spear should have pierced his heart. She ruthlessly tore it out of him allowing another geyser of blood to gush out from the wound… it was far too much blood. 

Ritsuka’s body poofed into smoke revealing a card in its place. She couldn’t tell what had been on it but it didn’t matter. The card crumbled to dust and Ritsuka was nowhere to be seen. Inadvertently, Raynare took a step back only for a sharp pain to go across her exposed arm. 

_ ‘Blood! There’s blood flowing from me!’ _ Raynare mentally screeched as she clutched her now bleeding arm. Behind her was an embedded kunai in the ground but the attacker was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_ ‘Okay… so she can bleed at the very least. Don’t really want to kill her… just need to subdue her.’ _ Ritsuka hopped to the next branch throwing another kunai leaving a scratch along her exposed leg. She turned to where it had come from only for him to jump to another branch.

“Show yourself!” Yuuma screamed. 

Another trap placed and another kunai thrown. There weren't many he could place at the moment. Yuuma had started throwing light spears into the darkness. Poorly aimed as well since he had jumped three branches since his last throw.

_ ‘Okay… this is good. Now to gauge how well she does against what the system considers a mid tier servant.’  _ Ritsuka groaned as he remembered how weird the Chaldea summoning system FATE was.

The system, in its infinite wisdom, had designated servants into three tiers. 

Bronze Servants were low tier and capable of the most versatility. Their power wasn’t really well portrayed in combat. Their power shined in versatility. They could handle any situation while still excelling in their specialization.

Silver Servants were mid tier and had more extreme specialization. Depending on servant in the mid tier they would either be combat oriented or specialized. Very few actually were able to be well rounded with Kotarou being one of the few.

Gold Servants were high tier and highly combat oriented. Usually they were placed into two different categories. They were known colloquially as Nukers and Wave Clearers based on some chatter the servants had focused on. Though a few were known as Tanks for their non offensive noble phantasms. 

Ritsuka had been very… unwilling to use such terms since all servants were capable of doing more than their narrow specializations that the FATE system had designated. 

Ignoring the anger building up in his gut Ritsuka decided that now was the time to actually fight back since it was obvious with how Yuuma threw her light spears that she wasn’t a very well trained fighter. She was full of openings and rarely knew how to strike around where the attack first came from to block escapes. He took a deep breath and with a quick step appeared back in the open with his traps finally set. 

“Here I am.” Ritsuka growled out causing Yuuma to flinch back.

* * *

_ ‘What the fuck is this?’ _ Raynare attempted to throw another spear only for the kunai to pierce her hand stopping the attack. She hadn’t even seen him throw it. She screamed in pain as this,  _ human _ , readied his stance once more letting her have the chance to do something. He looked serious but she could tell… he wasn’t taking her seriously at all.

“Ritsuka Fujimaru…” Raynare growled out. “So you were just pretending to be a weak human.”

“Certainly not. I am a weak human… I just know how to deal with those who do wrong and I do so very well.” Ritsuka answered calmly. His eyes glared up at her and she could feel that same pressure that Azazel had whenever he was actually being serious. Infuriating was the only thing running through her mind… along with that voice screaming to run away.

“Then die!” Raynare screamed as several spears appeared around her flying down towards Ritsuka. 

Like a dancer, Ritsuka sped around the spears without too much trouble even though he was only human. A roll underneath one and another slight step to the side without letting the spear even graze him. Another scream left her mouth as she dove down with the largest spear she could manifest straight for his heart.

_ ‘I will not fail!’ _ Raynare no longer saw anything more than killing the human before her now. She would never accept that a human could ever defeat her. Tunnel visioned and unaware, she didn’t see as he pulled out a long kusarigama 

Ritsuka ducked low and forced himself in between her arms knocking her arms and spear away with a quick strike to her abdomen. As it impacted with her stomach he forced himself to flash step behind her while the chain on the kusarigama wrapped around her arms, legs and wings. The spear dissipated letting him grab the chain tight and slam her onto the ground on her back.

“You ass- “ Raynare started only for Ritsuka to ram the blade down next to her head letting the blade sink down quite a bit using Kotarou’s strengths to create enough fear in her to get her to stop. 

_ ‘What… the fuck… ‘ _ Raynare gulped as she realized she had just lost to a human… and now she was going to die.

* * *

_ ‘Crap… crap crap crap… far too hard on her.’ _ Ritsuka tensed up but Yuuma couldn’t tell. Her eyes were so full of fear that she didn’t look like she was focusing on him anymore. 

The knowledge of how Kotarou fought was in his head and at this point he knew what his ninja mentor would actually do. The next part made him… uncomfortable and he knew it would be something that all the Fuuma would do. The blade of the sickle… he lowered down on Yuuma’s neck.

“No! Please!” Yuuma yelled out as tears were released. She blubbered without any regard for her pride. With Kotarou being within him though… it didn’t affect him at all. He didn’t like that at all.

“A trade then?” Ritsuka answered. “Keeping your head for what’s in your head then.”

“I-I-I… I can’t… if I…” She started only for the blade to be brought closer. 

“You will.” Ritsuka stated with no uncertainty in his voice. He was serious.

Yuuma looked at him… she looked devastated… and turned on. That was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Still he didn’t let it show on his face. He needed answers about her faction if for nothing else than rumors about anything they may have found.

“I’ll live…” Yuuma asked… the faint sound of hope covered by levels of despair.

“If you answer my questions. So let’s begin then. What are you, What is your organization and What is your name? We’ll start with that and no I will not let you up. You answer from where you are or I decide to go through with what I’ve been bringing my blade down to do.” Ritsuka replied coldly. His gaze hardened and she lightly nodded.

“M-my name is R-raynare… I’m a fallen angel… and I belong to the organization known as the Grigori. Y-you know… they’ll retaliate for me.” Raynare, as he now knew, tried to claim.

“They don’t know you decided to do this and you won’t be missed.” Ritsuka quietly stated in response. He felt some twinge from Kotarou’s spirit… as if he was approving and feeling disappointed at the same time.

Ritsuka disliked the feeling he was getting from doing this. It wasn’t him… it wasn’t him at all and he wanted to just rush away instead of following through with this plan. He couldn’t though. Unfortunately, without any way to detect the holy grail fragment that Chaldea had detected that left him little option but to employ what Chaldea called Mordred tactics which meant beating the shit out of anyone in his way and asking whoever was left what they knew.

“W-w-what else?” Raynare stuttered out. Her eyes shifted wildly from side to side as if looking for any means to escape. She couldn’t break the chain and the blade made her unwilling to move her body lest it slice straight through her carotid.

“Tell me about the Grigori and what you were after?” Ritsuka asked though his tone all but stated that it was a demand.

“The Grigori are the remnants of the angels that turned against the teachings of God. They are the true master race capable of achieving far more than the lowly humans He created to inherit this world. Now off my assistant!” A voice called out as Ritsuka immediately rolled away as another far brighter spear of light struck over where he was. 

The chains holding Raynare were snapped and the weapon dissipated back to spirit form. She didn’t move at first though. Her hands were clenched around her neck while the other figure stood off in the distance.

“Raynare… truly you are a disappointment. One human managed to catch you. For shame, for shame on you.” The man chuckled derisively. He clearly held contempt for her but Ritsuka was far too busy focusing on the other figure floating in the air. This Fallen Angel has four wings instead of two.

_ ‘Great.’ _ Ritsuka silently muttered as the kusarigama reappeared in his hand. One opponent who clearly didn’t really have any experience fighting someone of their equal was one thing. Fighting a clearly more experienced enemy was another problem in of itself.

“S-shut up!” Raynare forced out. She didn’t seem willing to stand back up.

“Still, I must commend you for your idiocy. You managed to find a perfect Sacred Gear user without even trying. If I had tears they would weep in joy for you.” The guy sneered in jovial contempt and sarcastic wit for Raynare. 

_ ‘Ok… traps are still set. Just need to escape from here now. I know presence concealment worked on her. I’m certain it would work on him. If worse comes to worse I may have to switch to a different heroic spirit and deal with him… immediately.’  _ Ritsuka allowed his eyes to dart around at all his trap points. 

They were made more for the single combatant he fought against even if they were useless in the long run. He had greatly overestimated her. Then he focused on him… it wasn’t a cheerful smile and Ritsuka wanted nothing more than to leave at this point. 

“And you. You truly are a sight to behold. What are you? A child playing ninja… how quaint.” He smirked down at Ritsuka. The amusement on his face was only marred by the light that had been building in both his hands.

Two long spears of light had formed and were very well poised to be thrown. He kept tight hold of them while he waited. Ritsuka didn’t make his move, this was a battle where first strike could be the end of it all.

The spears flew faster than Raynare’s leaving little chance to dodge… had Ritsuka not been channeling the greatest Fuuma ninja. Activating his Ninjutsu skill, Ritsuka left behind another kawarimi. He hadn’t willed his presence concealment since it was all part of his roughly made makeshift plan. He just hoped that the Fallen Angel was stupid enough.

“You haven’t got a chance!” The man screamed as he dove down firing off more spears of light in Ritsuka’s general location. 

Ritsuka threw his own kunai as well allowing them to distract the enemy purposefully. He was far too fast to hit without stopping and aiming. The plumes of dust where the spears impacted also made him nervous enough not to stand and fight right away. Raynare hadn't rejoined the fight either which could be another problem in the making.

* * *

Raynare pushed herself up to a sitting position. The terror she felt when she was almost killed was still ever present. A regular human was stronger than her.  ** _Her!_ **

Her blood boiled at the thought. She wanted nothing more than to charge directly after him but she couldn’t. Her entire body was still shaking and her breathing was highly erratic to the point she had nearly curled into herself. The only reason she didn’t… was because her associates had appeared.

“You look like shit.” Kalawarner chuckled. The tall Fallen Angel with blue hair and red leather tracksuit that nearly spilled open showing off her chest was amused to say the least.

“Don’t be too hard on her. She has shitty plans so this is what I expected of it.” Mittelt snidely remarked never letting her smirk escape. The short blonde with pigtails wearing a gothic lolita dress stayed offhand clearly wanting nothing more than to laugh at her.

“Shut the fuck up! If you thought you could do better then why don’t you!?” Raynare growled back annoyed at the entrance of her two… associates.

“Nah. I’d end it too quickly.” Kalawarner waved it off looking bored. 

“I’m not doing your plan for you.” Mittelt responded in kind rolling her eyes in annoyance. “Where’s Dohnaseek then? Dealing with that human you found?” 

Raynare pointed towards the rest of the small grove in the park where flashes of light illuminated the area. They couldn’t see where the human was but they could tell Dohnaseek knew where he was.

“Looks like he’s having fun. Maybe I should join?” Mittelt giggled though it was clear she wasn’t going to move a finger.

“Don’t. Dohnaseek hates kill stealing.” Kalawarner muttered as she reluctantly forced Raynare back on her feet. She hadn’t yelled in annoyance at the two of them yet… which was cause for concern.

“So… a human then?” Mittelt raises an eyebrow at how stupid this seemed.

“What of it? He’s tougher than he looks.” Raynare huffed looking down at the ground with a smoldering glare. She wanted nothing more than to melt the ground with her anger at this point. Another impact caught their attention as lights kept shining in the grove.

“Well that’s obvious. Looks like you found what you were looking for.” Kalawarner sighed as she sat down on the fountain in the center of the pathway that Raynare had used for her fake date.

“He’s too dangerous.” Raynare responded looking off into the grove. “Far too dangerous.” 

“Look at you. Got beaten by a human and you already have your wings between your legs. He’s just a single human who threw his lot with Devils. This is nothing more than somebody’s attempt at survival. He’ll fail like all the rest.” Mittelt dismissed the though caustically enough sitting next to Kalawarner who huffed in annoyance at her invaded space.

Raynare looked off into the grove clearly not convinced. She had almost died. She was listening to the voice that had told her to run now but she needed to wait. Appearing like a coward in front of the people you were scheming with would show them that she was a weak link and deserved to be gotten rid of.

* * *

_ ‘Okay… it’s okay…  _ ** _it’s okay!_ ** _ Just… just stay calm.’ _ The bravado of his plan was starting to escape him now. Ritsuka didn’t think there would have been more of these guys in the immediate area but two more magical signatures had appeared. They were about as strong as Raynare but less so than the jerk chasing after him.

His first trap had gone off without a hitch. It did almost nothing. The explosion trap had sprayed the Fallen Angel with shrapnel which was shrugged off without much effort. 

_ ‘Okay… maybe a little overconfident but it would have worked on what I had planned for.’ _ Ritsuka mentally sighed. He had planned for Raynare specifically and not this new foe.

That meant he would have to do more than just lead him into traps or at least not rely on the traps as the primary damage dealing item. Using the small pulse of the explosion Ritsuka threw several kunai at the Fallen Angel. The darkness of the grove and the speed of which he threw them knocked the foe off guard as they all embedded themselves into his torso.

With a small burst of magical energy he used Kotarou’s Sabotage skill. Channeling it through the kunai the Fallen Angel faltered in the sky. He needed to make this count. 

With the spears appearing far less brighter than usual Ritsuka took his chance. Using the speed of Kotarou’s spirit, he launched forward using the branches that were left during the Fallen Angel’s rampage. 

Spears flew by illuminating the area but that didn’t stop what was about to happen. There was a sharp screech as Ritsuka jumped past his new enemy. 

A single black wing fell to the ground. Ritsuka held onto his side where a spear had managed to graze him boiling the skin where it had touched. He had been through worse but it still hurt like hell.

The Fallen Angel’s face was frozen in a glaring rictus. Charging directly for Ritsuka again, he pulled out his spears once more. Ritsuka tensed up waiting for the right moment. It was do or die.

Raising his hand, Ritsuka activated another one of the small explosives Kotarou sometimes used for distractions. The sudden blast of shrapnel allowed the smallest of opening for Ritsuka to use the kusarigama. A simple slash knocked off another wing leaving the Fallen Angel a screaming mess. It was enough at this point as the chain now came into play.

Activating Kotarou’s final skill caused a shadow to fall over his back. Too angry to realize it was a trick he looked at the rustling of leaves behind him. A spear launched at the spot.

“Fuck…” The Fallen Angel intoned as the chain wrapped around his body restricting his arms and wings close to his body. The blood coming from the stumps that were his lower wings slathered the chain in viscera. 

Ritsuka jumped forward keeping the last bit of the chains around one of the tree trunks. The sickle was inserted around the loop of the chain keeping the Fallen Angel in place. Unfortunately, the influence of Kotarou made his decision clear. Before he knew what he was doing Ritsuka pulled out two azoth blades and pierced them into the Fallen Angel’s arms pinning their arms into their sides. The scream he let out brought Ritsuka out of his trance.

“You bastardous little shit. When I get out of here I’ll- “ The Fallen Angel screamed only for the influence to come back. Another azoth blade came out and sliced off another wing. The nonchalance that painted Ritsuka’s face caused the Fallen Angel to shut his mouth.

“Answer. Name. Now.” Ritsuka demanded in three short sentences. The azoth blade was brought at the stump of the last wing.

“Wait! Wait wait wait! I’ll talk! I’ll talk! It’s Dohnaseek.” Dohnaseek answered as the fear dripped from his lips. What was left of his suit was covered in blood that seeped from the remnants of the wings. 

“Sacred Gears. Which are you after?” Ritsuka asked his second question. He couldn’t directly ask what Sacred Gears were lest they find out he was ignorant of the world but he stored that info away until he could figure out what exactly they were.

“Raynare found two… I don’t know their names. She said Azazel wanted us to take care of them.” Dohnaseek answered though Ritsuka wouldn’t bring the blade away from his last wing.

“Grigori are led by Azazel? What is your organization about?” Ritsuka mentioned quietly as he brought the blade closer to the base where his back met the connectors of the wing. “Lie and lose.” 

Ritsuka felt stranger than usual. He felt very willing to go through with this… torture. He needed to stop and remove this card from his mind. It felt like he was okay in dealing with these things head on… to kill. 

“We proved we are superior to all other beings in this world. We will prove our perfection to all others.” Dohnaseek proudly stated… though the fear in his eyes when Ritsuka stared into them was palpable. The chance of death was rising with every passing second.

* * *

_ ‘He’s just a human! Just a human, right!?’ _ Dohnaseek was panicking now. He couldn’t feel his arms anymore with the two blades lodged into them keeping them pinned to his side. The wounds were superficial enough that it wouldn’t kill him but he was at the mercy at this  _ human. _

Dohnaseek stared into the eyes of his would be killer. Cold… red… uninterested in him in the slightest. It was far more horrifying than he thought possible. Raynare has mentioned that this human had allied with the devils of Kuoh… but that didn’t account for any of the strength that he held on him. Even the wound on his side that managed to get through was shallow. He bled but that didn’t stop the fool from continuing. 

_ ‘I’m going to kill Raynare for getting me involved in this bullshit! I didn’t sign up to be manhandled by a filthy human!’ _ Dohnaseek bit back his anger. The blade was too close to his last wing. Already losing three was enough of a humiliation. The fact that the human was willing was unthinkable. They were nothing but sheep who knew nothing of what it meant to suffer.

This human… actually pushed fear into his heart with one glance into his eyes. This wasn’t how he pictured this happening. He didn’t even have his devil trainers around him either and both Raynare and him had been dealt with in some form. 

_ ‘Where are they!’ _ Dohnaseek’s full fury raced out of his eyes looking off in the distance.

“Ah, those three are sitting at the fountain most likely. They haven’t moved at all. Guess you weren’t important.” The human coldly sneered but his tone wasn’t dismissive. He sounded as though he didn’t care what was going to happen.

_ ‘Is this fear?’ _ Dohnaseek shuddered as the human pulled his body down to the ground leaving him on the ground. 

“Stay here. I’m going to scare them a bit.” The human chuckled mirthlessly.

* * *

“Jeez, he’s taking his sweet time, isn’t he?” Kalawarner sighed in disgust. “It’s typical of us I know but this is just indulgent. At least the idiot isn’t like Diodora. That disgusting creep still wants us to get that nun chick.”

“Ech… don’t compare us to that jackass. We’re visionaries compared to that pile of shit.” Mittelt grimaced as the very thought of that bastard made her wretch slightly.

“Dohnaseek is taking too long.” Raynare warned the two as she finally gained enough courage to get back on her feet.

“You know how he is. Always too enthusiastic for his own good.” Kalawarner waved it off.

The three were forced out of their talks as three thumps landed right near the fountain. Attached to three kunai blades were three black wings. None of them actually screamed but they all immediately stood up ready to fight back. Before they could another thump appeared to their side as Dohnaseek’s body fell with a loud groan.

“So… who’s next?” Ritsuka jumped down from the other side of the plaza that held the fountain. It wasn’t the most practical plan.

Honestly it was meant more to frighten his opponents into running but they were much braver than he gave them credit for. The only thing left would be to release Kotarou’s Noble Phantasm. The blonde Fallen angel checked on Dohnaseek while Raynare backed up towards the blue hair Fallen Angel.

“Well…” The blue haired Fallen Angel growled out.

“Losing a lot of blood…” The blonde responded.

“We’re leaving.” The blue haired Fallen Angel answered immediately as Raynare helped pick up Dohnaseek. Raynare gave Ritsuka one more look… though he couldn’t tell whether she was pissed or fearful. She and the blonde one carried off Dohnaseek leaving behind the last one.

“You won’t get away with this.” She mentioned though she was still stepping back.

“Would you like to test that out? He did and lost three wings. How many would you like to lose?” Ritsuka answered back. He was frowning at the words that left his mouth. They felt almost natural at this point.

The blue haired Fallen Angel grit her teeth in rage but with a flap of her wings joined the others as they carried their wounded away. Ritsuka didn’t release his stance until they were out of sight. Checking the wound from the light spear he took, he noticed it was still bleeding albeit lightly. 

Uninstalling Kotarou’s card forced Ritsuka to feel the full brunt of the pain. His side was on fire now… it felt like he got hit by shrapnel from the cannon fire back in the America Singularity. The single lancing pain forced him to his knees.

The influence he felt on his mind was also gone… it felt like Kotarou was making choices for him… or his spirit was pushing him towards choices that he would make. Ritsuka rubbed his face with the hand not covered in blood. The Azoth blades he had plunged into Dohnaseek had magically returned to him… most likely an influence of using them when he was still using a class card.

He gingerly placed them back in his magical satchel and stumbled over to a nearby tree. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he held his side. The sudden shift made him hiss from the pain.

“Shouldn’t have taken that hit…” Ritsuka mumbled to no one in particular. It wasn’t a dangerous wound and it wouldn’t be fatal to any regards. 

Now he had a good gauge for what Class Cards actually did should combat take a lot longer than a few seconds. His stints with Medea and Da Vinci hadn’t come with this sort of backlash mentally. He had been lax with checking how these cards acted in the long term. Illya even had mentioned how the cards were remade from the ground up in order to better suit Ritsuka’s needs. 

Installing Medea Lily’s card he used her healing powers to at the very least seal up the wounds. He didn’t need it to open up while he was walking back to his home base.

He looked at the back of his hand. Seven days in and he hadn’t fully gone native. He needed to get back to Chaldea… before this became the norm and he started considering how he would live in this world completely.

* * *

Stumbling up the steps from exhaustion he opened the main door of Rias’ home. No one was back yet it seemed that he was happier knowing was the case. This situation could have gone in a much different direction and come to a horrible conclusion.

“Ritsuka Senpai- “ Koneko came out into the hall and sniffed at the air. Her eyes widened as she rushed to his side.

_ ‘Well there goes keeping it a secret…’ _ Ritsuka mentally grumbled decided to give the small kouhai a sheepish wave and smile.

“Hi… Uh… I can explain?” Ritsuka chuckled slightly as he was pulled and ushered into the living room where Akeno was sitting.

“Ah Ritsuka- “ She was cut off as Koneko lifted up his shirt showing the wound which while covered in blood was sealed. “What happened?” 

Akeno rushed over looking over the wound in her panic she alerted the other two members of the household.

“Akeno? What’s all the ruckus?” Rias called out from the hallway as the sound of her coming down the stairs echoed alongside the thumps of two other feet.

“Ritsuka-kun probably came home.” Kiba chuckled lightly as the two came in to a shirtless Ritsuka being fumbled over by Akeno and Koneko. 

It was worse when the two rushed over just as worried as the rest. Ritsuka was a bit… flustered that it had gotten this bad but understood what it was like to worry others.

“Sorry about this… things got out of hand.” Ritsuka mentioned with a sigh as Koneko rushed off to get a small rag and a bowl of water. Akeno forced him to sit on a small stool so as to not get any blood on the upholstery.

“Ritsuka, what happened?” Rias stated. Her tone left no room for subversion.

“Well… I guess I was invited on a date which is how it started. A girl came on to me but I could tell she was faking it.” Ritsuka started which got him a look of incredulity from Akeno.

“A date!” Akeno started only for Ritsuka to place a finger against her lips silencing her. 

“Let me finish before you get mad.” Ritsuka stated before anyone else could stop him.

“I knew she was someone dangerous because of how uninterested she looked when she talked with me. After an uneventful trek through the arcade she led me to a quiet park. Apparently there was little to no foot traffic there and I knew I was in a trap. So I decided to face her in battle since I wanted to find out more about who they were and what they were part of.” Ritsuka kept going before being stopped by everyone who looked more surprised.

“You faced a Fallen Angel… in a fight.” Rias mentioned.

“Oh yes. It wasn’t much of a fight though. She was kind of stupid and a little inept at battle actions. So after I set up a kawarimi -” Ritsuka was interrupted once more.

“You did what?” Kiba looked a bit incredulously and confused since the term didn’t seem to register.

“Watch.” Ritsuka pulled out another Be Elegant craft essence and with a small burst of magic created another copy of himself. Without the influence of Kotarou’s saint graph though it was a static mannequin. “So I created a kawarimi or if you want to be an anime enthusiast then a substitution. After she stabbed it she went into gloat mode and I trapped her on the ground tying up her wings and limbs then bringing a blade down on her throat. Didn’t kill her though… I needed to learn information first.”

Rias and the others poked at the substitution. Koneko and Akeno were merely surprised while Rias was fangirling about being a real ninja now. Kiba, meanwhile, was still listening intently.

“I learned her real name was Raynare but as soon as I was going to get more information I had to retreat from her when another couple of spears tried to impale me. Apparently another Fallen Angel attacked me to get me away from her. So I rushed into the small grove that seemed to cover the park. Thanks to a little prep time before I had captured Raynare I had set some explosive traps in case she was stronger. I overestimated her but I underestimated him.” Ritsuka continued clearly fine with his substitution being messed with.

“There was another Fallen Angel after you?” Kiba asked getting worried about what was going one now.

“Oh no. There were three but the other two that showed up stayed near Raynare. So the male, Dohnaseek, chased after me intent on killing me. So the first explosive trap wasn’t as good as I thought and he ignored the shrapnel. So when I led him to the next trap I raced in as well and sliced off one of his wings.” Ritsuka chuckled though that didn’t really ease anyone’s anxieties.

“You cut off their wings…” Akeno muttered out. On cue Ritsuka reached into his magical storage and pulled out a long black wing, followed by another and another.

“Yes. I cut off three since he had four.” Ritsuka mentioned.

“Did… did you make the bastard suffer…?” Akeno stepped forward her once gentle smile now desperate to know that it was done in the worst ways possible.

“I mean I didn’t kill anyone… I did threaten his last wing to remove it from his back if he didn’t reveal anything more to me. Though I did stab through both his arms pinning them to his sides so he couldn’t make anymore light spears. He was the only one who managed to graze me.” Ritsuka sighed as he felt the gaze coming off of Akeno was far too happy to hear how a Fallen Angel had suffered. 

“Senpai, stand still.” Koneko held her palm against his back forcing him forward. “I need to clean off blood.”

“Sorry. Lost some space right now.” Ritsuka responded making certain not to let Akeno’s presence push him back anymore. He hadn’t even felt the coolness of the water on his side as the blood was taken off.

“Please continue Ritsuka.” Rias demanded though her tone was kind and easy.

“Oh right. So they said they were after Sacred Gears… and based on how he answered I think they might be working alone or as rogues of the Grigori I think they called themselves. Even when I asked Raynare she seemed to realize that if I did kill her it wouldn’t have mattered at all. Didn’t want to though… I’ve never really killed anyone… one thing only and that was due to circumstances that were out of my control.” Ritsuka looked down pensively at the ground.

“Ritsuka-kun, don’t stop now.” Akeno patted him on the back breaking the small slump he almost fell into.

“Right… uh… so after I caught Dohnaseek I threw his wings to scare the other three Fallen Angels and then I tossed his body as well. It made them slightly panic but not to the point I thought it would. After they retreated I hobbled home since the adrenaline was already wearing off. I couldn’t fully patch myself up though. There were several people who stopped me along the way because the blood leaked through so that was awkward. I managed to evade what happened to me a couple times… though I was looked at like I was a yakuza prince or something. That was weird.” Ritsuka groaned as he felt the small rag brush against the wound.

“Sorry senpai.” Koneko immediately apologized.

“It’s fine. My fault.” Ritsuka brushed it off. “So that was my day. How was your meeting?” 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll explain to you tomorrow.” Rias ignored the question and quietly started pushing him out of the living room and upstairs. “Go shower and Akeno will come and finish healing up the spot.”

“Um… okay.” Ritsuka coughed as he was forced up the stairs while Rias walked back into the living room, shutting the door behind her.

_ ‘That was awkward…’ _ Ritsuka sighed as he realized he had just shown how dangerous he could be on his own. Minimal wounds… and trophies to show for all his actions. Maybe running away would have been the better option since none of them could have detected him with Kotarou’s presence concealment. Regardless, he had made his choice and all he could do now was clean up and hope this wasn’t more serious.

* * *

“Well… they’re real.” Kiba bluntly mentioned flicking at the still warm wings.

“Are you serious? Rogue Fallen Angels here in Kuoh hunting for Sacred Gears.” Rias harshly sighed as she looked down on the wings. Koneko had gone to toss the water away. The rag would have to be washed later.

Her worries weren’t on the fact that rogue Fallen Angels were in Kuoh. They would be dealt with easily. The problem was more on her Queen. Akeno looked highly satisfied as she stared down on the wings. Surprisingly, she was also happy with this turn of events. Choosing Ritsuka over Issei was actually paying off extremely well for their strength also without all the perversion that would have come with it. Ritsuka was more troublesome though. Defeating two Fallen Angels so easily put him around mid level demon… and he was still only human.

“They deserved far worse but Ritsuka is far too kind to do something like that. Still what he did was… excellent wouldn’t you say so Kiba.” Akeno giggled perversely as she turned from the wings.

“I suppose. I’m just wondering what kind of strength he had where he was. Even cutting off a wing requires a spiritual weapon or channeling your magic into whatever weapon you hold. He has those blades but these wounds didn’t come from those particular blades he showed us. Also ninja training is apparently something he does in his world.” Kiba shrugged with a light chuckle. “We should be careful. Rias will probably force him to train her up as well.”

“K-kiba! I’m not that bad! I mean yes I like anime but I’m not going to pull Ritsuka away for a private weekend just to get ninja training.” Rias blustered out clearly not realizing what she was saying.

“A private weekend? Ara ara…” Akeno giggled holding her hand up against her mouth amused to say the least.

“I didn’t mean it like that or mean what I said.” Rias immediately argued. “That’s not what’s important. What’s important is that Ritsuka was found by four Fallen Angels. Which means our meeting wasn’t all for naught today. I’m going to have to talk with Azazel tomorrow since we finally got names.”

“I didn’t think him complaining about certain Fallen Angels was going to be something we had to worry about.” Kiba sighed and brushed his hair out of his face,

“I’ll do the talking tomorrow Rias. I’ll bring the wings with me as well.” Akeno mentioned off hand, the thought behind showing them off made her sadistic smile grow. “He’ll enjoy seeing this.”

“Akeno… don’t do that.” Rias ordered lightly. She didn’t want her to use this to show what happens to Fallen Angels like her father. “Just… don’t do what I know you want to do.” 

“I’ll be calm about it.” Akeno sighed. “What are we going to do about this then? Will we be asking Sona to help us deal with these Fallen Angels?”

“I’m forcing the issue on him instead. He needs to do something about this.” Rias asserted as she stepped up to the wings. “Koneko, can you put these away for now. We’ll give them to him as well.”

“Understood. I’ll tie them up.” Koneko gave a small thumbs up as she wrapped the three wings in plastic wrap. It took almost two whole roles just to make sure they were together.

“I suppose for now this is our life, isn’t it?” Rias mumbled to no one in particular. Kiba shook his head with a wry smile and Koneko and Akeno gave off some light giggles. Rias was exasperated but nevertheless kept a light smile on her face. She wasn’t feeling that worried now about the upcoming engagement that she was being forced into. She had a secret weapon now… someone who could change everything.

* * *

Ritsuka stepped out of the shower and reluctantly went to his room. Rias had ordered Akeno to come to his room to look over his wound… which sent up several red flags in his mind. He didn’t even think that she realized that she had sent Akeno to his room. Alone.

The wound still stung unfortunately. It was sore but cleaned off at the very least. The tear had been healed well from using Medea Lily’s card and skills. It still left another scar on his body. Another amongst the countless wounds he acquired across his life and adventures. He wasn’t fully self conscious of them since no one would usually see him like this. Still the fact that he had them was… something he didn’t want to explain to anyone.

_ ‘Seriously… who would understand the fact I had all these scars on my body. Maybe some battle maniac… that would just be weird.’ _ Ritsuka dismissed the idea since he was certain that no matter what was going to happen, he would have Mash in his life. And probably every heroic spirit who said that they were his. 

The only thing he had to worry about was the fact that his natural attitude was drawing in more women into his life. That was horrifying in and of itself. He wouldn’t be here forever and it was better that nothing happened.

“Ritsuka! I’ve come to check on you~” Akeno called out in a sing song tone.opening the door without a care in the world.

“Thanks. Here I am.” Ritsuka passively waved with a bemused smile on his face. Akeno locked the door behind her.  _ ‘Fuck…’ _


	7. Akeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Encounters. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter is what I meant when it was Mature. I'll be putting warnings when it starts and when it ends for those who don't want to read the smut parts. Yes this was planned before hand. Personally it might be really tame for some people. This story is more narrative based so it might be a slow burn.

_ ‘I know Rias said to let Akeno heal me but I could’ve done it myself… I desperately need an adult at this moment.’ _ Ritsuka impassively screamed in his head while keeping that small smile on his face. It was slightly strained but only because of who was before him.

Akeno had strolled into the room. She was full of confidence and her eyes lit with joy. She was also only wearing a very long white buttoned shirt, at least from what he could see. She also felt dangerous in a way he only felt when it was Artoria Alter or Jeanne Alter’s private time.

The two of them hated showing weakness of any sort unless they had him alone. They would then ride him until he was sucked dry expounding their love for him loudly and explicitly. He was not feeling very hopeful…

“Now Ritsuka kun, please take off your shirt.” Akeno smiled perversely looking on as Ritsuka reluctantly took off the thin shirt he usually wore to sleep. “Good… now lay down on your back and we’ll get started.”

Ritsuka ignored the small lick of her lips and the enjoyment she exhibited while he laid on his back. With catlike grace she slunk on top of the bed slowly crawling on top of his body unhooking a single button on her shirt letting only the barest amount of her cleavage to show. Ritsuka let himself take a deep breath as best he could suppressing a small grunt when Akeno sat directly on his crotch.

“Is… is this actually necessary?” Ritsuka questioned. It didn’t help that Akeno slowly let her hips move back and forth as if trying to find a comfortable position. 

“Oh my Ritsuka-kun, of course it’s necessary. How else would I examine your entire body in full detail as I check over your wound.” Akeno gave a very convincing look… only broken as she licked her lips once more. “Now quiet… I need to… examine you.”

Ritsuka gave off a nervous smile as Akeno did as she said leaning forward and undoing another button. Her fingers gingerly traced each and every scar along his body taking extra care to outline each individual instance of his muscles in excruciatingly slow movements. It took a few more moments of this before she finally got to the wound.

“How horrible… did it hurt much?” Akeno asked clearly breaking out of her little act she was putting on.

“Not really… up until the adrenaline gave up. After that then it was debilitating. I’m feeling better already… already healed it up just fine.” Ritsuka answered a bit quicker than he would have liked to. He was never any good when any of the female servants got him in this position and weren’t nervous as well. At that point they made it very obvious that they knew what they wanted and mana transfers were the furthest thing from their minds.

“No, no my dear Ritsuka-kun. You will listen to Madame Himejima and listen to her instructions. I will heal this wound… and you will lay there for me.” Akeno smiled sweetly though the small pants and slight gyrations of her hips made it very apparent that things would escalate eventually.

Akeno focused her magic into her palm slowly running it over the affected area. Akeno wasn’t a healer in any sense of the word but when it came to dealing with damage from Fallen Angels, she was your woman. What was still boiled flesh scabbing over slowly mended to red marks to the telltale signs of old scars white with age.

“Imagine that.” Ritsuka brushed his hand over the newly formed skin. It was smooth and the ache that it had gave him was no longer roaring at his body. That also brought the real problem to the forefront because in that small lapse of awareness let Akeno remove two buttons from the bottom of the shirt. 

Said shirt was held together by a single button directly between her breasts. The heavier pants caused them to jiggle with each breath she took. Her eyes were focused on his and he could tell how explicitly she wanted him.

Ritsuka mentally grimaced. This was one of those dangerous situations that Emiya had warned him about when someone took the role of the protagonist.

He was also worried about the fact what could come of this. He wasn’t against the acts, the problems were more about the matters of the heart.

“So… before you do what you wanted to do since I can tell you want to do  **that** I want you to answer me some things.” Ritsuka stopped her hands from removing the last button.

“Mou… if I must.” Akeno pouted as her hands rested on his pecs feeling them without any shame before letting her fingers flick at his nipples.

“I’m not against this at all, I want to state first of all.” Ritsuka admitted once again a victim of Kiyohime’s conditioning. “The problem is that are you really certain of this? We’ve only met barely a week ago. This is pretty fast, isn’t it?”

Akeno stopped flicking his nipple and stared down at him. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head back and forth seemingly thinking about her answer.

“Yes this is a little fast, I’ll admit but it was something I’ve thought about since our date. It was only exasperated after you told us what you are. A time traveler of sorts, wasn’t it?” Akeno sadly smiled down at Ritsuka who could barely speak a word.

“Yes…” It was the only words to leave his mouth.

“The night you mentioned that I realized that if I did go after you I wouldn’t have forever. You could be gone at any moment and I would be none the wiser whenever it could occur. That entire night I consoled myself thinking non stop about you and what that meant if I did follow through. Even the knowledge that your heart belongs to another already spiraled in my mind.” Akeno let out a hollow laugh as tears threatened to break through.

“Akeno- “ Ritsuka was cut off as Akeno placed her hand over his mouth. When she pulled away her hand she placed one finger over her lips which made him stay quiet.

“Still I would have regretted not trying this… not so much to steal you away but because I can tell you always have more room in your heart for another.” Akeno finished as she wiped away the would be tears that didn’t trickle down her cheeks. “So I decided that before you go… I would make certain that I have something to always remember you by… something that would last forever.”

“I see.” Ritsuka answered. He certainly wasn’t sweating profusely at the prospect of that happening and he wasn’t trying to look anywhere other than her eyes. He was completely relaxed over everything.

* * *

_ ‘Ahhhhhhhhh!’ _

Ritsuka’s mental anguish continually screamed as he had this certainty that this would end with him in big trouble when he got back to Chaldea. He needed to think up a different approach.

* * *

“So… I’ve, well, experienced things already. It’s your first time isn’t it?” Ritsuka stated through the small twitches that plagued his lips.

“Ara ara… naughty boy. But yes, it will be my first. My first wondrous time.” Akeno sultrily mentioned as she rested atop his chest slowly planting kisses up from his pectoral muscles to his collarbone and finally his neck sucking the spot slightly leaving a tiny hickey behind.

Losing that battle with self control he instigated his final plan. It would be a long shot… but Akeno was still a devil and she was probably prideful as well… hopefully.

“Then I should get you ready… though I don’t know if you can handle it.” Ritsuka trailed off deliberately… waiting.

“Hmph, I can handle anything. Try your best.” Akeno smirked predatorily. She was completely confident in her convictions.

“We’ll see.” Ritsuka answered as he pulled his body up to rest against the headboard of the bed. It was do or die time.

> ***Starts Here***

Pulling Akeno close into his embrace his lips locked against hers letting his tongue invade her mouth. Thoroughly it wrapped and flitted across her own tongue. The suddenness of the strike caught Akeno off guard making her lose her pace.

His arms were wrapped around her body lowering ever so slightly as they spread apart leaving his hands gripped firmly on her figure. He didn’t press hard nor did he squeeze her too tight. It felt comforting… firm and loving. 

Akeno attempted to regain control only for Ritsuka to catch her tongue and lightly suck on it. The act sent small sparks down her spine tingling her body in ways she only felt behind closed doors. His hands were still trailing down her body resting on her butt.

She could feel them edge down moving her shirt out of the way. He didn’t even stop his kiss when he found out that she was literally only wearing said shirt for cover. His hands immediately kneaded her cheeks making certain to get full handfuls of her generous curves. She had never allowed anyone to touch her in such ways but Ritsuka was special… and she wanted it to be this way.

The kiss finally stopped as his lips pulled from hers leaving a trail of drool behind. Her entire body shivered in elation as her tongue stuck out between heaving breaths. It was almost like those love stories she read when she was still in her naive years. 

_ ‘Maybe those books were onto something.’  _ Akeno tried to regain her composure. Ritsuka had always been so calm and collected in her eyes. The sudden passionate side he revealed was something new… and very enticing indeed.

Before she could decide to kiss him again, Ritsuka turned her entire body away from him. Her back now rested on his chest and she could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. His hands were reaching up for the last button on her shirt and her heart began beating too fast for words to describe. It was finally the moment… the moment her body would be laid bare before him.

The button was snapped off letting her bosom sway free, each mound still jiggling slightly from her increased breathing. He wasted no time grasping both in his strong hands as they lightly weighed them. Resting on his palms now, he hefted each boob one at a time. 

Pushing them together, pulling them apart, squeezing them gently, flicking her nipples until they were hard, and those were merely the small thing he did with his hands. Nipping on her ear left her body shivering. Words escaped Ritsuka though… most of the time his mouth was usually busy working his magic as Mash usually called it. 

“No... _ ah _ … teasing!” Akeno flinched as Ritsuka pulled on her nipples twisting them between his fingers.

“This isn’t teasing… it’s preparing.” Ritsuka managed out as he gripped one breast and with a bit of flexibility moved his mouth over her nipple taking a long deliberate suckle from it. Akeno’s while body went into slight spasms as his tongue kept prodding and flicking her already hard nipple. 

A strong moan came from Akeno distracting her senses. 

_ ‘It shouldn’t feel this good!?’ _ Her thoughts racing as Ritsuka played with her body in ways she had done before. She couldn’t tell if it was because a guy was the one who was doing it or if her heart was far more into it because it was Ritsuka specifically. Those thoughts were lost as she finally regained some sense when he released her tit from his mouth with a loud pop. He had even left a mark as if claiming her… something she enjoyed far too much in her pleasure addled mind.

The actual culprit of her returned senses was his right hand… rubbing her inner thigh. It went lower and lower, closer to her purity and encircled it in his sights letting his finger trace around it. He never pushed his fingers against her lower lips merely rubbing around the area teasing her more. 

“You sure about this?” He whispered into her ear letting his hot breath dance along her neck letting the shivering of her body dance to his specific touch.

“Please… touch me.” Akeno softly spoke her tone aroused yet fearful. Regardless of how much she wanted this, she was still a virgin. She heard a small gulp come from him and felt him swallow as his chest was against her back.

His fingers traced the outer lips leaving her tensing up, her entire body wracked by some unexpected heatwave that radiated from her core. She leaned back against him pushing her body into his as he hit the headboard of the bed.

“I’m going to push a finger in.” Ritsuka stated which Akeno merely mewled in ascent. 

Slowly his thumb and forefinger spread her open allowing her flower to open to the open air. She was dripping incessantly from the previous ministrations and it didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

A single finger rubbed up and down her slit lubricating itself from her own love juices. Before she could voice her want Ritsuka pushed his entire middle finger inside her. He stopped just as he reached her hymen taking care not to break it.

Akeno arched her back as she was pierced by his finger. It felt far better than when she used her own fingers. She felt his hand grasp her head pulling her head into a sloppy kiss as his finger roamed inside her pussy prodding every spot it could reach. 

_ ‘’Maybe… in over… head…’  _ Akeno managed to parse out in her mind as Ritsuka picked up the pace letting another finger enter her. 

The sudden intrusion and constant thrusting of his fingers were too much as her entire body clenched up. Ritsuka couldn’t even move his fingers anymore as her pussy clamped down on the two appendages now stuck inside her.

With a high pitched scream Akeno came squirting over his hand. Ritsuka quickly moved his position making her release it over the edge onto the floor. Her arms did their best to wrap around his head as her lower body spawned from the intense orgasm. 

_ ‘More! More! More!’ _ Akeno was seeing hearts as her whole body fell against the bed spent slightly. She wanted this now more than ever her passion ignited beyond all control.

Ritsuka kept her lying near the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over the edge. He knew that this was the chance he needed… the only chance he would get to make certain it would stop at making her cum… no matter how much his own libido screamed at him for relief.

Grabbing her legs and cradling them on his shoulders, Ritsuka got on his knees and immediately locked lips once more. Spreading her pussy with his tongue Ritsuka took the chance to eat Akeno out. 

_ ‘Until she’s unconscious I don’t stop!’ _ Ritsuka mentally roared as he furiously lashed his tongue against her slit.

The constant lashings brought her clitoris out of hiding allowing him to suck at it. Akeno gripped the sheets of his bed desperately holding on. She had just climaxed and he wasn’t going to give her the chance to relax at all. 

Another orgasm wracked her body all too soon causing her to gyrate her hips into Ritsuka’s face. That motion intensified her own sensations perpetuating her orgasmic bliss. 

Every second she could feel his tongue tracing another section of her. Pushing through until it found a spot that made her spasm. He had found three weak points at this point making her mind slowly haze over. 

Three… four… five… six… Ritsuka counted each time she had orgasmed working his jaw to the utmost limit. It had started to go numb by the fifth but he forced himself to push on. 

Akeno couldn’t hold on after the eighth orgasm as her entire body shut down. Eyes rolled back in her head and body twitching from every sensation around her. The white shirt was drenched in sweat and her legs dangled over the edge.

Ritsuka rubbed his jaw as he stood up. He was exhausted… most of him was at least. Gazing down he could see his member pitching a tent that threatened to pop free of its confines. Then his gaze settled on the prone form of Akeno before him.

This was one of the downsides of his plans. He was still a hot blooded male. He was still very able to perform well beyond what he was capable of. He was a marathoner, not a sprinter. He was forged to go on and on and on. 

> ***Ends Here***

Ritsuka slapped himself breaking his from the slight trance he felt when he looked at Akeno. Removing her shirt, he used it to clean off her body from all the love juices she had let fly… even wiping himself off as well.

He tucked her into his bed and slowly made his way to the door. He didn’t trust himself until he had taken care of his problem. No one was outside the door when he looked. With careful steps he made his way to the bathroom and shower. 

With a shuddering sigh Ritsuka forced himself into the cold water. He kept at it until he had calmed down. He sat on the toilet shivering as he put his shorts back on, no longer encumbered by his throbbing problem.

Entering his room once more, Akeno was still out like a light. At the very least it looked that way. Her eyes were closed and she had stopped completely twitching from the aftershocks. Ritsuka sighed as he carefully climbed into bed. 

He was completely wrong as Akeno glared into his eyes and held him down underneath the covers. She wasn’t completely on top of him though merely letting her leg wrap around one of his while her left hand held down his right shoulder.

“Oh boy…” Ritsuka muttered out.

“I wanted you inside me.” Akeno pouted staring deep into his eyes.

“And I was. I felt I haven’t actually earned what you wanted. Especially after a week seeing each other.” Ritsuka instinctively answered. He wasn’t wrong that he didn’t feel worthy to actually deflower Akeno now. “Get to know me more and if you still feel the same way I promise that I’ll give you what you really want.”

Akeno softened her glare staring into his eyes looking for any sign of deceit. He wasn’t lying. He was forthcoming and slightly old fashioned but that was something she liked a lot from Ritsuka. 

The more she thought about it the more she started really looking at her plan. She hadn’t finished high school yet even though she was of age already. She wanted to make something of herself as well. Those thoughts immediately made her realize just what she was doing… though she didn’t regret wanting it in the first place. 

The warm smile she let off eased Ritsuka’s worries thoughts. It was a start at least.

“So long as you keep your promise then I can forgive you.” Akeno giggled as she laid her head on his chest. “Now I know that you're capable… I have something to look forward to.”

Ritsuka finally blushed at that thought. Akeno picked up on that cuddling her body deeper into his letting her hand idly trail along his chest as she closed her eyes into peaceful slumber.

_ ‘I just got played…’  _ Ritsuka rubbed his hand down his face realizing that Akeno had just made him promise to do to her. The small bemused smile on his face made him realize that no matter what he would never understand a woman’s heart.

* * *

Rias was curled in her bed hot and bothered. She had realized what had happened far too late what she had ordered Akeno to do. She had been alone in his room… and she had watched every second of what he had done with her.

Even with his bounding field up… she could see every stroke, every face, every movement they made. She couldn’t hear and neither could they as she spied from the doorway. She felt a strange twinge in her heart… and decided to do something about it. 

Quietly, she had gotten some underwear for tomorrow for both her and Akeno and entered his room. With a small blast from her own Power of Destruction she destroyed Ritsuka’s bounded field before it could alert him. 

Placing the garments aside she climbed into the bed completely naked as well as she always slept that way. Cuddling against Ritsuka’s free side she felt that small twinge in her heart abate itself. This felt comfortable and just what she needed. Akeno’s open eyes told her otherwise but she didn’t care. They locked stares and with a silent nod agreed to share.

Ritsuka was fast asleep and didn’t feel the weird squish that had glomped onto him. Without the bounding field his own natural tendency to sleep heavily took hold. 

That small weakness let Rias and Akeno wrap themselves in his arms, letting his hands grip their bodies wherever they wanted. Their satisfied smirks unnoticed as Ritsuka sleepers the night away peacefully.


	8. Strange Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka and Koneko have a meeting to get to.

Ritsuka felt warm. It wasn’t the first time he felt that since he came to this parallel world. It had been one of the few times he had gotten a modern bed of some sort since the beds in Salem were hard and itchy. 

This was a strange warmth though. It seemed to come from his left arm and right arm. The light content sigh that came from either side made him question what was going on. He knew Akeno was on his left side. He could still feel a body next to him entangled next to his and using his chest as a makeshift pillow. The fact that she took deep breaths whenever she rested deeply into his chest were a bit disconcerting. 

The problem was the other source of heat on his right arm. His hand gripped something very soft yet firm eliciting a stifled moan. The other body seemed to cling tighter to him than Akeno who relaxed lazily into him. As he opened his eyes he noted the deep red hair to his right and dark raven hair to his left. 

For the life of him, he couldn’t tell whether this was an extension of his heaven or the beginnings of his hell. He wasn’t averse to the attention to be certain… but this was kind of sudden. The more he thought about it and thought about it, he realized something.

Rias had sent Akeno to his room to heal him. Sometime during the night she must have looked for her… probably while he was trying to knock Akeno unconscious from pleasure… 

_ ‘Fuck… fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…’ _ Ritsuka mentally lambasted himself but kept his body as still as possible with the only movement being his slight breaths. The fact that both ladies cuddled into him when he took a deeper breath just exasperated his anxiety. 

His shorts were still on, he could feel that be the case. There were two different legs draped over his legs. His arms were slightly numb from being laid on but his hands were firmly gripped onto their hips idly rubbing their sides to their content.

_ ‘Stop that.’ _ Ritsuka ordered his hands… only to unconsciously continue rubbing their sides to comfort them.

The quiet couldn’t lay forever. To his left were open vibrant violet eyes staring lovingly up into his eyes. To his right were crystal blue eyes staring apologetically into his eyes. Ritsuka stared straight up and decided that it was better to be bold than timid in a situation like this.

With a quick twist of his head he kissed Rias’ forehead and Akeno’s cheek in quick succession. Then with practiced ease he pulled them into him allowing both his arms to wrap around them. Both were blushing heavily but neither looked put off by this arrangement.

“Ara ara… Ritsuka-kun is so bold. Yah!” Akeno letting out a tiny yelp which she barely screamed out.

“Indeed. Laying his hands on two of the most powerful devils in Kuoh. You’d have to be bold to do something like this.” Rias answered in kind though her inability to look Ritsuka in the eye anymore ruined the effect she was going for.

“I’ve never been one to stand down from a challenge.” Ritsuka answered carefully. He actually never did stand down from a challenge. When he had to prove himself to King Gilgamesh was actively burned into his mind. That still was the weirdest thing he had been through, especially with the strange mole people who he could have sworn that one of them resembled Kiyohime.

“Unfortunately, we have classes today… otherwise I would suggest special training for us today.” Rias stated… slight disappointment tinged her response. 

“We could skip?” Akeno offered.

“No… then Sona would get suspicious. I’d rather not deal with that scrutiny.” Rias sighed as she removed the covers. 

_ ‘Yup… still both naked…’  _ Ritsuka quietly observed the two beauties. Voluptuous was the first thing that came to mind. Excited was the second. Luckily the covers were still on him… he could at the very least hide his reaction.

“Come on Ritsuka. We need to get ready.” Rias kneeled down letting her breasts sway freely. 

“Go ahead of me. My arms feel tingly right now.” Ritsuka answered. It was actually the truth. Their sudden departure from the bed and atop his arms made them feel as if on pins and needles.

“We’ll be walking together today Ritsuka.” Akeno announced clearly looking pleased with those words.

“Yes we shall.” Rias added as she used her breasts to push Akeno a bit to the side. The two kept calm smiles on their face but they were clearly fighting for dominance… just like both Alters only with less explosions and fire.

“No fighting please. I don’t think this room would survive.” Ritsuka sighed as he subtly tried to adjust his still hard problem.

“Right.” Akeno and Rias answered as they stared each other down. They didn’t move in the slightest. Ritsuka pulled out his uniform and used that to shield his lower half. Luckily, it looked natural enough and the two were still too distracted to notice.

As he stepped out the door he ran into Koneko. She stared him up and down looking at all the scars on his body and the muscles he had. Then she gave him a small thumbs up and walked away downstairs. Ritsuka wanted to drop his clothes and just curl back into bed for the day. With a small sigh he walked towards the bathroom. He needed a hot shower to wash away all the stress he had built up.

* * *

“So I suppose you watched so shamefully then?” Akeno giggled while her King sputtered slightly from how blatantly she informed her.

“You were only supposed to heal him, not sleep with him!” Rias pointed out. 

“I wanted to incentivize his time in our Peerage. Also monopolize his time as well.” Akeno lightly mentioned as she held a hand against her cheek.

“Is that why you passed out unable to keep up?” Rias glibly pointed out with a smug smile as Akeno face faulted from what had happened.

“I-it wasn’t my fault!” Akeno argued back.

“I guess this means we might not be a match for him like that then, huh?” Rias ramped down the aggression as Akeno let her shoulders sink.

“No. He’d overwhelm us first probably. We’d probably only be mistresses you realize? Or at the very least carrying his child sort of relationship.” Akeno sighed as she grabbed her lingerie and put it on. “I’m fine with that since I just find it hotter but what about you Rias?”

“I don’t know. I always feel a bit… antsy whenever I remember that he won’t be here forever most likely. Still… I don’t want to lose this chance. Besides… maybe with him I can escape that prison…” Rias trailed off as Akeno came up to hug her.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he would jump at the chance.” Akeno assured her with a big hug. “I’m still first though.”

“Akeno!” Rias shouted as the two bickered lightly before devolving into slight giggles.

* * *

Ritsuka stepped out of the shower… he could feel the back of his neck prickle for some reason. Something overwhelming was going to happen and he didn’t know what it was. It helped that he saw Akeno and Rias walking out of his room wearing their black and purple lingerie respectively. 

“Senpai… time for school.” Koneko stepped up behind him patting him on the back.

“Right. Unfortunately, I think we have to wait for them to finish up before we go.” Ritsuka mentioned offhandedly.

“Perverts… the two of them.” Koneko shook her head disappointedly though her expression didn’t change much.

“Koneko is the responsible one, huh?” Ritsuka sighed and petted Koneko on the head almost absentmindedly. Her entire body shivered as she kept very still.

“S-senpai… you can’t…” Koneko spoke in a tiny voice which caught Ritsuka’s attention. When he saw her blushing heavily he stopped. 

“Uh…” Ritsuka uttered as he pulled his hand away. Koneko stared at him… she didn’t look mad. Though throughout his time Ritsuka didn’t see much emotion on her face in the first place.

“D-don’t do that. I’ll forgive you this time Senpai.” Koneko breathily sighed before quietly walking back downstairs without another word.

_ ‘That was bad… I’m so used to the carefreeness of Chaldea I lapsed into that mindset…’  _ Ritsuka sighed as he went down stairs as well.

* * *

_ ‘He patted my head…’  _ Koneko repeated every step down the steps. 

It had been a long time since a stranger had ever patted her head. Most of the devils and even those who weren’t were either put off by her attitude or wanted her dead for reasons beyond her control.

And here came a regular human, albeit with magic of sorts, who easily penetrated her defenses without even trying to do so.

She could smell it on him as well. The untold amounts of magic that flowed through his body based on what he was doing a few nights ago in the dojo. So many different styles and abilities all leaked through his small field he created for himself. And here he was… rather serving than ordering. Fraternizing rather than sealing himself away. It was an impossibility especially with what little she could remember about her father. 

As much as she wanted to deny it… she liked being petted on the head. She liked the fact that she was praised for being better than Rias and Akeno in ways they could never be.

_ ‘He will leave someday… maybe Akeno-senpai is right…?’ _ Koneko walked through the door letting herself take one last look at Ritsuka before she entered the kitchen. He looked a bit sad that she had pulled away too soon from the petting. 

_ ‘Let’s make sure Senpai stays safe… he’s only human after all.’ _ Koneko sighed to herself. As she entered the kitchen she pumped herself up. She would be able to do this.

* * *

The rest of the morning was uneventful. It took both ladies of the house a bit longer than usual to get ready but the five of them were walking together towards school. Akeno and Rias were a bit put off when Koneko grabbed Ritsuka’s arm and pulled him with Kiba. They didn’t know whether to be jealous or concerned. Ritsuka’s demeanor didn’t help things since he wasn’t bothered by what was happening at the moment.

As soon as the gate came into view everyone split up to their own particular classes. Kiba and Ritsuka were left alone to their own devices.

“Kiba… is everyone of your group crazy in some ways…?” Ritsuka finally felt the need to ask as they walked towards the classroom.

“I guess Akeno confronted you last night.” Kiba chuckled.

“You could say that…” Ritsuka muttered under his breath. His jaw was still sore. “I’m pretty sure I’ve been dragged into something really weird now.”

“Don’t worry too much about it. You’ve just been full of surprises and very cordial about everything about yourself. Your honesty is just refreshing that we feel that you are worth befriending. Though I am wondering myself just how strong you are. You didn’t show off during our tiny spar.” Kiba nudged Ritsuka on the arm. It was stiff and seemed unused to doing so.

“I like to keep the breadth of my abilities quiet I guess. Also we were trying to be friends. I didn’t want to go full force and do something stupid.” Ritsuka shook his head apologetically.

“We might need that someday. I suppose I should tell you why Rias seems so bent on making you a devil.” Kiba sighed as he remembered what he was asked to do.

“That would help. I don’t mind helping but I’m pretty sure she gave up on making me a devil already. A contract between us should be good, shouldn’t it?” Ritsuka pursed his lips and furrowed his brow in confusion.

“In most cases. The problem is more… official. There are rules for how things go but as of right now… well our rating games are only meant for devils. There is a reason for that though.” Kiba started as he looked around the halls before continuing. “You see, our peerage pieces have a certain spell placed on them to warp away members from deadly situations. Without that piece anyone fighting in a rating game would die.”

“They’re that serious of a match?” Ritsuka stopped before they reached the classroom. “Aren’t there loopholes?”

“There are… but Rias has made it clear that she doesn’t want to put you into a situation like that. Though… I take it you don’t mind.” Kiba stared concernedly at Ritsuka who looked more determined than scared.

“I’m terrified. But I wouldn’t stand back and do nothing if I can do something to help. I won’t ever just stand back and watch a one sided slaughter ever again.” Ritsuka got up in Kiba’s face rage slowly etched on his face. He pulled back before it got too intense but Ritsuka taking a deep breath to calm himself was worrisome.

Ritsuka remembered it all. The sound of wyverns grabbing people and dropping them to the ground like rotten sacks of meat as they splashed along the grass drowning it in ludicrous gibs. The sight of random people brutally sliced apart in a foggy alley while others suffocated from the poisonous mists. The brutal slaughter of the refugees that sat outside of the walls of Camelot screaming as blades ripped open their bellies and pierced their hearts. The sickening perversion of the Lahmu as they embodied the evils they did to any human in their grasp.

He remembered it all… and how no matter what he and his servants did… they would never be saved. It took a bit before he calmed himself down. Unbeknownst to him, Kiba looked very worried when his eyes bored into his. It was actually horrifying. He didn’t even know why… all he knew was that it felt like the devil part of his soul was screaming in abject fear.

“Calm yourself Ritsuka. We’re fine. We’ll figure something out. I’ll tell you about who Rias wants to fight against when school is out.” Kiba patted him on the back as the two entered the classroom.

“Right… first school.” Ritsuka nodded as he moved to his seat. They were the first two in class that morning. The trickle of students slowly made their way in. Ritsuka once again had to deal with the surliness that festered off of Issei… which was negligible as it had been when he first started. At eight days in this world and three here in the school… it almost felt routine at this point. 

After the lectures were done he received another warning from Issei which he promptly ignored. Ignored was mean though since all Ritsuka did was stare at Issei until he backed down. Then he met with Kiba to continue their conversation.

“So… you were mentioning something important Kiba?” Ritsuka started as he pulled him away from his constant posse of admirers. 

“Ah right. Well… its something from a little before I joined. Basically Rias was placed into an arranged marriage. Unfortunately the devil partner that was chosen for her… is unpleasant. From what we could find out he wants to make Rias his trophy wife.” Kiba explained in all deadly seriousness.

“So she wants me to fight him in a ratings game because she thinks I’m powerful enough to put him in his place.That’s putting a lot of hope on me when I’m not even sure what I’m fighting. Can you quit being vague and give me actual details Kiba? I’m not exactly privy to devil culture and all that.” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head while Kiba just slammed his fist into his palm.

“I forgot. I actually felt you blended in too well here.” Kiba laughed it off which Ritsuka had to give a chuckle as well. 

“I suppose I’m doing a good job.” Ritsuka wistfully sighed letting his playful tone out a bit. He was certain that he had accidentally pulled an Emiya Archer and done his weird face palm with the sarcastic tone move.

“Anyways the problem is actually that him. His name is Riser Phenex. He’s one of the children of the Phenex clan of the Ars Goetia.” Kiba stated… which stopped Ritsuka in his tracks.

“Really? Kiba… are those demons still around in this world?” Ritsuka stopped Kiba’s continuing profile of Riser.

“Not that I know of. All the original demons of the Ars Goetia were killed. Devils are their descendents but we’ve stopped doing something stupid like waging war with one another. Honestly, devils are dying out because a lot of them want to return to the glory days.” Kiba summarized… though it felt like he didn’t know everything.

“I see… tell me about this Riser Phenex.” Ritsuka turned back to walk towards the Occult Club not letting Kiba see the distress building on his face.

_ ‘They aren’t demons, they’re devils. There is a difference. I know there is. There has to be.’ _ Ritsuka quietly assured himself. His anxiety from the lack of communication with Chaldea and learning that his hosts were from a family of the Ars Goetia… felt like a noose had wrapped around his neck.

“He’s a strong contender in the Ratings Games. His flame manipulation and high level regeneration lets him go through most fights unscathed. He also has his entire peerage all filled out which means fifteen different members to play within said game. They have had quite the longest winning streak lately though most games have been very low stake.” Kiba continued though he never managed to see Ritsuka’s face during their walk.

“Sounds easy enough… He needs mana to keep regenerating most likely so we would have to constantly destroy him until he gives in then. I might have a way to get around fire but that would have to wait till later.” Ritsuka listed as he buried his anxiety once more. There was no point in worrying about something he had no control over. That could be dealt with when desperation stepped in.

“Easy?” Kiba questioned confused at something like that being labeled as easy.

“Yeah. I’ve fought monsters with high level regeneration. Granted I had more people to fight them off… but there’s always a way around it. The fire problem is the one I’m going to have to look over my options for.” Ritsuka waved it off as unimportant. “The real problem is getting me to participate, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much.” Kiba agreed. “We’ve got two options actually. One is that you sign a more official magician’s contract with Rias, which would give you the same rights as one of her peerage but it would be more official and binding. Soul binding to be precise. The other option would be to get Riser to agree to your appearance in the game as well as Rias’.”

“But she’s worried I would die… “ Ritsuka finished the thought that was on both their minds.

“Yes.” Kiba exhaled in exasperation. “You’d have to convince her.”

“Of course…” Ritsuka tilted his head back and forth lost in thought as they made their way into the club building.

* * *

“So… what happened to him.” Azazel pointed at his lackey Dohnaseek.

Due to Dohnaseek’s injuries the four fallen angel cronies had been forced to try and find Kokabiel. While there Shemhazai had seen Dohnaseek’s lack of wings. That led to Azazel being informed. That led to this hour long interrogation session of all four of them.

“Well, did I stutter perhaps? What. happened. To. him?” Azazel punctuated every single word forcefully.

“We got into a fight… he lost, that’s all.” Kalawarner mentioned not looking Azazel in the eye.

“A fight wound up with three of his wings cut off with what looks to be a magically created blade? Who did this?” Azazel stopped playing around grabbing Raynare by the neck. He looked pissed enough to melt a hole through her head with his glare alone. She couldn’t even be happy that Azazel was finally noticing her. She had failed to do anything of import and now her fate was sealed as a weakling.

“Hmph. a human did it. A human mage.” Mittelt growled out as she filed her nails. “He might also be a ninja.” 

“A human mage… hm?” Azazel dropped Raynare back on the small couch that they had been forced to sit on. 

_ ‘Do I still have it… I recorded the magic signature somewhere. Ah there it is.’  _ Azazel looked through his desk for the small machine which recorded the magical signature. Without telling any of them what he was doing he turned on the machine. Their expressions would tell him what he wanted to know.

Dohnaseek and Raynare stood up shaking as they searched all the corners of the room. Kalawarner and Mittelt looked normal enough but wary as they also checked the corners albeit more controlled than the other two. Azazel smirked because he finally found what he was looking for. This was the third strange signature that he had found. If he was lucky he could get two birds with one stone. First he would have to get the full story from Raynare.

“So what was your plan then.  **Raynare.** ” Azazel immediately formed one of the brightest spears he could form.

Raynare gulped as she fell to her knees. Unfortunately for her… she couldn’t deny anything Azazel wanted to hear. And her three co conspirators were just as screwed as she was.

* * *

Ritsuka sat down next to Koneko once again with Kiba and Akeno on the other side of the table. No one was actually in a good mood. Rias walked into the room and placed the wings onto the table. Ritsuka finally put two and two together.

“We have a meeting with Azazel. I’ve arranged it after talking to Sona earlier today. Thankfully her sister was very prompt. Unfortunately, I’ll need Ritsuka and Koneko to handle the negotiations in this case.” Rias announced to the group.

“Eh?” Akeno let out and stood up. “But Rias I -”

“No Akeno. I’ve been told who will be there… and it’s best that you don’t go. Kiba and I will make sure of it.” Rias sighed and Kiba who up until now remained calm changed into a more serious expression.

Akeno tensed up and pure hatred painted her face for the moment. She hid it once more but silently sat down. She was uncomfortable and emotional at this point. Rias and Kiba didn’t say anything but they both sat next to Akeno. Only Rias comforted her though.

_ ‘They really are close, aren’t they?’ _ Ritsuka thought as he looked at the scene before him. He looked at Koneko who looked up at him. A little shrug of her head made him realize that she was expecting him to lead this time.

“Where are we going then?” Ritsuka spoke up clearly uncertain by the way things were progressing.

“Here’s the address. Apparently this was the neutral point for devils and fallen angels to meet in whenever Serafall had to discuss treaties with them. I’ll explain about her later… or Sona will. Whichever one of us gets to it first. For now just go meet with him and bring him these for good measure.” Rias pointed at the three still wrapped up wings. 

“Okay we’ll head off now then.” Ritsuka answered as he got up and grabbed the wings placing them into his magic satchel.

“Koneko… here, just in case.” Rias handed her a piece of paper and with a silent signal they seemed to understand what was to be done. “Be careful you two. If worse comes to worst Koneko will teleport you back home immediately.”

“Understood.” The two of them answered in unison. It was something different but that wasn’t too big a deal.

The pair walked out of the room leaving the three behind. Kiba immediately stood up and stepped in front of the door giving Akeno and Rias some space. He knew this would be quite challenging.

“Rias, I should be going.” Akeno stated in all certainty.

“Certainly not. With him there you’ll do nothing but snipe at him and not get anything done at all.” Rias countered as she tightly gripped Akeno’s shoulder.

She was very tense and felt as though she would spring off the seat and zoom off to join the other two. Tensions were already high since the Fallen Angels had already encroached on their territory and attempted to hurt one of the devil allies… albeit a new recruit of sorts.

“But- “ Akeno attempted to speak only to be cut off by a hand from Rias.

“I know you want to rub it in his face of what you did last night but that would cause trouble for him. He is strong but he wouldn’t last against someone that strong.” Rias shot through any of Akeno’s future arguments with mentions of Ritsuka. Akeno stared down at her lap mollified at the what could have been.

“Fine. I’ll stay then.” Akeno pouted as she leaned back into the couch. She wasn’t happy but she wasn’t going to jeopardize her future plans.

* * *

“So… do I get to know what’s on the piece of paper?” Ritsuka questioned his newest partner.

“Sorry Senpai. This is a need to know basis and you haven’t been cleared for it yet. Don’t worry you’ll be cleared if it is necessary.” Koneko answered openly enough. “Besides… we kind of want you to hide in plain sight.”

“You mean act nonchalantly around all these other figures of power just so they wouldn’t get suspicious?” Ritsuka surmised as best he could.

“Precisely.” Koneko nodded to herself. “We are playing a dangerous game right now Senpai. We must keep anonymity as best we can.”

“Uh… if those Fallen Angels are with this Azazel… wouldn’t they realize it’s me?” Ritsuka quietly pointed out.

There was a noticeable silence between the two as Koneko stared up at Ritsuka. His gaze locked on her eyes and he realized what she was going through. The tiny pinpricks of her pupils were caught in the headlights. A truth had been revealed that was too intense for even the strongest mind.

“Crap.” Koneko stated with all the weight that declaration could hold. “Now what?”

“We act casual and I should probably prepare myself with some magic a bit before we enter the building.” Ritsuka petted her head once more… comforting the small nekoshou while she silently panicked. It also ticked her off slightly because she warned him earlier not to do it.

_ ‘I warned him…’  _ Koneko silently fumed though she didn’t let it show. She liked it but she had warned him earlier. 

“Sorry… I know I shouldn’t pet your head but I usually petted my kouhai whenever she was panicking as well. I figured that since you see me as your senpai I should try to be as comforting as possible whenever you feel things are getting worse.” Ritsuka apologized to her. She stopped her hand from reaching up and smacking away his arm.

“You’re the worst…” Koneko stated as a light pink blush painted her cheeks and she rushed ahead for the meeting place forcing Ritsuka to run after her.

_ ‘What did I do?’  _ Ritsuka could only gawk at how fast she was running though he was able to keep up if only because of reinforcing his legs and lungs.

* * *

_ ‘I’m beginning to see what happened to Akeno and Rias.’ _ Koneko desperately tried to push the beating of her heart back into place. 

Ritsuka had a dangerous aura around him. It almost seemed to draw in anyone just through sheer proximity. She couldn’t even tell what this remotely was because it certainly wasn’t magic or any sort of divinity. It was as if his spirit just made you want to get closer to him regardless of morals or instincts. 

His aura was one of comfort. It radiated a warmth she had never felt since her sister abandoned her. She couldn’t lie either that it had entranced her slightly though not to the extent with how Akeno went about it. Neither how Rias felt about it. She still wasn’t certain how she felt about it either. She needed to perform more tests on him.

_ ‘I will see your true colors Ritsuka Senpai.’ _ Koneko affirmed her direction though she was a bit intimidated where this road would lead her down. She hoped it wouldn’t be as dire as Akeno’s syndrome afflicting her.

* * *

Koneko stopped in front of a large condo which had the address in question for the two. Ritsuka stopped near her taking a few breaths. The suddenness of the run had gotten him tired already since he hadn’t had the chance to stretch that morning. He would have to make sure not to forget again.

“Gimme… a second.” Ritsuka breathed deeply. “Forgot to do my stretches this morning.”

“Them?” Koneko questioned as she calmed down. She didn’t outwardly show what she was thinking but she subtly got closer to Ritsuka.

“Pretty much… if I had started exercising something probably would have gone horribly wrong.” Ritsuka grimaced. “Not bad wrong mind you… but I’m not sure we would have all gone to school that day.”

“Hm… sounds bad. Do you have a plan now that we’re here?” Koneko quietly pointed her thumb up at the condominium that they had reached. 

It was very normal looking. A simple white building with quite a lot of room around it for grass to grow that was about four stories tall as well but that wasn’t what caught Ritsuka’s attention. Even with his lackluster senses he could see the Bounded Field wrapped around the building. Unlike the one around Rias’ home, this one seemed much stronger. They still had the same inherent weakness though. All the barrier did seemed to keep whatever was within it hidden. With that in mind Ritsuka finally decided on which Class Card he needed for this situation. A quick install later and he weighed his options.

“I’ll be honest. I’m not sure what we’re going to discuss. At most, I think we should just treat this like we’re making a deal of sorts. At best we’ll walk out without needing an escort. Worst case scenario is that I’ll have to do something crazy to let you prepare your teleportation spell. I kind of want to know how you do that, by the way.” Ritsuka chuckled as he looked to his newest partner in crime. The light dusting of pink on her cheeks was slowly starting to creep on her. 

“Later. Let’s solve this first.” Koneko stared as she turned towards the building. “Ready Senpai?”

“Yup… let's do this.” Ritsuka stretched out his shoulders as the two walked side by side into the building with him holding the door open for her.

She mentally felt a bit flustered by his kindness but quietly squashed it down. She would deal with those emotions later.

* * *

Stark white walls were the first sight they saw before them. It was a brighter within the building which was saying something since the outside had also been painted white. It was a little strange for beings known as Fallen Angels since their wings were completely black due to their fall… which was something Ritsuka couldn’t really wrap his head around.

The two stopped as soon as another set of doors opened and a tall man stepped out. He wore a purple red robe over very ornate clothing that wouldn’t be out of place in a cathedral or the Vatican. He wore a maroon beret over his silver hair as he stared at the two of us. The tired beleaguered look on his face told a tale of constant workloads and very erratic bosses.

“I take it you two are the representatives.” He wearily mentioned as he turned to the side. “Follow me, Azazel is expecting you.”

Koneko gave him a look that seemed to scream not to follow. Ritsuka placed his hand on her furthest shoulder and walked with her by his side. She was glowering at him at that gesture but the blush she held would have broken the tension if Ritsuka was looking at her.

“Can I at least get your name? I figure we should know one another so we don’t just start saying you and you to each other.” Ritsuka started up the conversation showing no distaste or distrust. He stared at Ritsuka… then had the misfortune of looking into his eyes. 

The Fallen Angel took a small half step back. It was unnoticeable to the pair before him but to him it was obvious. A  _ human  _ had made him flinch ever so slightly. The deep blue eyes seemed to be tinged by an amber color. He held such a stern cold gaze that the words he mentioned almost felt unreal. 

“You may call me Shemhazai. I’m basically Azazel’s second in certain affairs. I was warned that another would be here as well but that doesn’t seem to be the case. And you two?” Shemhazai answered as he finally regained his senses pushing that slight surprise away. 

“Ritsuka Fujimaru.” He answered back before looking at her. She gave looked at Ritsuka for a long while before nodding. “And this is Koneko Toujou. We’ll be your guests for this evening.” 

“Pleasure. Please follow me as we have much to discuss and we don’t want to keep your long.” Shemhazai opened the next set of doors for the pair as they walked through. “We’ll be heading for the large ornate door with the crossed wings on it.”

“Okay. Lead the way.” Ritsuka waited for his guide to take the front… but he wouldn’t.

“As our guests it would be better for you to take the lead. Less chance for our zealots to try and do something stupid. He knows we’ve had too many already.” Shemhazai sighed as he waited for the two of them to walk forward. It took a slight prodding on Ritsuka’s part but Koneko reluctantly walked forward.

“So… do you know why we’re here?” Ritsuka asked behind his shoulder.

“Yes. Azazel wants to be the one to explain though. I can say that we are surprised that the Gremory representative is still human though.” Shemhazai noted as he gave Ritsuka a cursory look over. Aside from his eyes he couldn’t tell what was so special about him.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’m just… one of a kind, I guess. Honestly I’m just a regular human though I guess being a mage changes that slightly.” Ritsuka admitted though his expression was slightly dour and annoyed. “I’m not that good of a Magus by any stretch of the imagination. I can do some tricks but that’s all.”

“If you say so.” Shemhazai answered though he stared at the suspicious young man.

* * *

_ ‘Is he lying? No… no he isn’t. But he isn’t telling the truth, is he? It’s hard to tell when he’s being so forthcoming about being a mage. He doesn’t feel like the right guy… but Azazel keeps asserting that this must be the guy who caused those fluctuations almost eight days ago.’  _ Shemhazai hid his stare by shifting his eyes towards the other doors they passed.

Sadly, he wasn’t kidding about the zealots coming out. Ever since Kokabiel made it clear that he hated Azazel’s decision to stay out of the Great War he had made certain to show as much disrespect as possible to the entirety of their Cadre. There were a few biding their time within the compound but they knew better than to stick their heads out whenever Shemhazai or Bariqiel were around.

The smaller girl had already sensed several hostile members by the look of her constant swiveling gaze. Yet, the young man didn’t seem to care. His gaze had made it clear that he would kill anyone who got in his way or attempted to hurt his companion. That made him even stranger.

From the small snippets that Azazel had managed to pull out of Raynare and Dohnaseek the person who attacked them had burning blood red eyes that spoke unspeakable tortures that would be enacted on them when he was done fighting them. The man before him was more tactful with his gaze… looking at the bigger picture but very willing to deal with a problem… permanently.

“Here we are. It will just be you two meeting with him… and possibly some of the lower lackeys.” Shemhazai sighed as he opened the door for the two. The dark door emblazoned with fallen angel wings swung opened. “I shall come back to lead you out when you are done.”

* * *

“Thanks for your time.” Ritsuka waves at Shemhazai who merely looked dumbfounded. “So… where’s the boss then?”

The two looked around the room. It was furnished quite extravagantly. Plush couches remained in the center of the room around a shin level table. Another room was off to the side covered by a curtain and a few potted plants dotted the outskirts of the room either in planters or on small end tables. 

“Don’t know. Remain on guard.” Koneko ordered as she got in front of Ritsuka. 

“Relax. Tense up too much and you’ll make mistakes. Besides, we’re here to talk not fight.” Ritsuka advised the young girl. While she didn’t fully relax, she did drop her fists to the side instead.

The two sat down on the couches provided though it was tough actually getting Koneko to agree to it. Ritsuka was worried that she might do something aggressive.

“Koneko relax. We need to pay attention to everything being said. Don’t let what you think paint your demeanor while we talk.” Ritsuka warned as he leaned back into the couch. 

“Senpai… your eyes. Why are they different?” Koneko finally took a long look at him noting that they were amber instead of blue.

“Nothing. I’m just prepared for anything. I shall see through whatever lies could come up… that’s all.” Ritsuka answered though he evaded the question slightly. Koneko bit her lip lightly, wanting to know more but in enemy territory it would be suicidal.

Before the two could actually discuss things the curtain was pulled back revealing a man in a gray kimono. His brown hair seemed to end in golden locks with a black goatee to finish the look. He gave a small wave which Ritsuka returned without any sense of fear while Koneko seemed to curl slightly into Ritsuka. It confused him slightly if the crinkling of his nose was anything to go by but his eyes never strayed off of Azazel.

“Sorry for taking so long. I hope you didn’t waste too much time making small talk with Shemhazai.” Azazel chuckled as he sat in a recliner lounging about without a care in the world.

“Nah… kind of wished he was more conversational though. I think he was just weirded out by me trying to make small talk with him.” Ritsuka answered easily enough with a shrug. “So… I know we’re here for a reason but I wasn’t really told what it was. I’m just guessing it was the fact that Fallen Angels were trying to kill a human on devil territory.” 

The words felt really weird to Ritsuka… like they were never real to begin with. He had seen gods and demons. He had fought against creator deities which apparently were higher than gods in some sense but territorial squabbles between devils, which are not demons, and fallen angels from western religions were just a thing that happened. It boggled the mind and had he not been through some of the weirdest things around it might have made him pause in thought. 

“Ah that would be my bad. I told them to help me find some sacred gears for my research stint that I forgot to put them on a shorter leash. They’re all stupider than most of my people but sometimes I even forget that they’re shortsighted fools.” Azazel waved it off though his tone was apologetic.

“No problem. I heard they suffered for their attack though. At least what rumors are going around.” Ritsuka mentioned as Koneko pinched his side lightly. “Some devils are talking after all.”

Koneko patted his side. It was a crude system but Ritsuka was more used to speaking and Koneko didn’t want to speak to a fallen angel.

“Surprised that a human would know so much about something like that. Scared of becoming a devil? Why not choose to become a Fallen Angel instead. You get far more benefits than as a Devil.” Azazel smirked as he stared into Ritsuka’s eyes.

* * *

_ ‘Hm… they aren’t red… but they are amber. So he did something magical before entering the building. Eyes are looking heavy… real heavy. Reminds me of my own eyes whenever I have to look in a mirror.’  _ Azazel kept his smile on while he looked at the human.

It was more obvious now that he looked at this… Ritsuka Fujimaru… before him. He could feel the magical signature that had overflowed with temporal magic. It was lighter than the first moment but it was obvious at that point that he was the source. The apologetic look on his face told him all he needed to know about his choice as well. He wouldn’t become anything and would rather remain a human. 

It was strange though. For the life of him, Azazel couldn’t figure out why the Gremory heir wanted this human in her company. He wasn’t strong looking nor was he a magical prodigy. Yet, this human must have done something to win against Dohnaseek, who while was going against his orders, lost against him. It was baffling to say the least. 

There was no sacred gear within him… and yet he felt at the same level experience wise as himself. His gaze while colored by magic of some sort was piercing and dangerous. It felt as though this human had decided the fate of billions alone with his actions… but that was insane to really think of. No one except for the Lord in heaven had ever done something like that and not come out of it without some kind of mental scars.

“I’m sorry. I already have a contract with Rias. Also I’d rather remain human. It’s how I use my magic.” Ritsuka answered with a light smile… but it didn’t reach his eyes. They remained locked on him and Azazel felt as though he was talking with someone who knew the game.

* * *

“Of course. After all switching sides like so would make you disloyal and very killable after all. Then how about deals? Would you be willing to make one of those before our negotiations?” Azazel kept his smile not even feeling the least bit slighted by Ritsuka’s refusal.

“Depends on the deal.” Ritsuka answered in an even tone.

“Well you see… my subordinates were viciously attacked and I do have an obligation to punish them both for losing and going against the spirit of my orders.” Azazel mentioned as he snapped his fingers.

A large man wearing a green bodysuit and brown robe stepped in wheeling out four figures that had been tied up thoroughly enough. His strange full beard combo and stern appearance was the most striking thing about him.

“Thank you Bariquel. See they lost to a human quite badly so I do have to do something about it. Thankfully the human in question who did so decided to grace me with his presence today.” Azazel gave a light chuckle which caused the four tied up fallen angels to tremble.

Dohnaseek in particular attempted to roll away from the rest the moment that Ritsuka looked him in the eye. Raynare kept her gaze down… completely broken as Azazel was ready to make an example of her for being a failure. Mittelt and Kalawarner were panicking and probably would have been complaining or pleading for help if they didn’t have gags in their mouths.

“Oh yeah… I remember them. Here wait.” Ritsuka smiled as he reached into a small dimensional pocket removing three wings and placing them on the table in front of Azazel… without even the slightest bit of fear in his eyes. “They forgot these when they escaped so I decided to hold on to them in case I ever could give them back.”

“Give them back?” Azazel questioned. Even Bariquel looked confused. The four tied up stared at Ritsuka confused as well. Koneko stared up at Ritsuka like he was a fool.

“Yeah. I don’t really like the whole killing thing. I mean I know sometimes that’s the only thing you can do but that doesn’t mean I like for that to happen. I’ve done my best to save as many people as I can. I mean I don’t really hold it against them since it seems obvious that I’m kind of dangerous.” Ritsuka explained as easily as if he was breathing.

It started low… but got higher and more joyous as it continued. Azazel was bawling his eyes out for that answer. Bariquel looked over his leader with a bit of a worry. This wasn’t something he usually did.

“Gahahahaha! Did you hear that!? You four get to live because he decided it! Gah ha ha…” Azazel wheezed out losing the battle against his laughter as the four fallen were stunned at the turn of events. “Bariquel go put these idiots to work to make up for their idiocy. Also have someone reattach Dohnaseek’s wings. The idiot needs them for the hell I’m going to put him through.” 

“Right away sir.” Bariquel answered. His eyes looked at the human before him… and for some reason he hated Ritsuka on sight. He couldn’t explain why either. He just did. With a quiet huff he wheeled the four angels out of the room still completely stunned that they were still alive.

“Their forces as well.” Koneko spoke up getting Azazel’s attention.

“Right forgot about that. Bariquel get their forces out of Kuoh too.” Azazel called out to his Commander out in the hall.

“Yes sir!” Bariquel called back.

“All taken care of. Now maybe that we got that little problem swept under the rug we can discuss some more meaningful things. I mean it’s not every day that I see a devil and a human so close.” Azazel smirked as Koneko realized what he was implying. Before she could do anything Ritsuka patted her head making her flush from the sudden contact.

“It’s not really important why we’re the ones who came but what I want to know is what you want to negotiate with us. I take it that it’s important but I’ve only been able to surmise that its about Sacred Gears.” Ritsuka started picking his words carefully. He didn’t manage to get much out of the fallen before they ran off.

“Business, eh? You sure cut to the chase don’t you?” Azazel sighed.

“Oh, it’s just that Koneko is uncomfortable and I don’t want to keep her under duress for a long time.” Ritsuka chuckled as Koneko playfully pounded her fist against his chest, albeit lighter because of her massive strength.

“A ladies man then? Jeez, you know only sinful creature make multiple women fall for them.” Azazel playfully sighed with a faux shake of his head. He looked more amused at this point.

“Tell that to figures like Zeus, Apollo and Poseidon. Tell me how many women they found their eyes tracked on.” Ritsuka pointed out with a wink.

“I hear that. So the negotiations were actually to see if you’d be willing to let me examine any Sacred Gear users you might have on your side.” Azazel waved his hand around. “I can’t say that I’m subtle but I might be a little bit of a weirdo when it comes to Sacred Gears.”

“Mind telling me more about them? I’ll admit that I only know the barest of Sacred Gears.” Ritsuka leaned down as if to listen intently. “After all a scholar of sacred gears such as yourself probably knows a lot about them. You’re probably a master if I was to say off the top of my head.

“Well look at you. No wonder your eye seems a little magical. Seems you got an eye for greatness at the very least.” Azazel ruffled up clearly glad to hear such praise. “Anyways I suppose I can tell you then. Sacred Gears are special alms created by God to act as power for anyone who wields them. They are amazing artifacts which have divinity hidden within them. They’ve been spread out throughout the world but we don’t know what makes them activate. I’ve spent a lot of my life studying them.”

“Fascinating.” Ritsuka responded clearly entranced. “So say there is a gear that can create a mecha suit…?” 

“Mecha? That would be amazing. But what kind though? Gundam? Mega Deus? Power Armor? There are so many to choose from.” Azazel looked excited at this point clearly liking the idea.

“Senpai… that seems childlike.” Koneko pointed out.

“I know… but I can’t deny I like mecha. They’re really cool.” Ritsuka smiled down at Koneko who sighed but nodded. She wasn’t really certain about this train of thought but she couldn’t deny the idea of a mecha gauntlet would let her punch harder.

“Okay… okay, okay. Let’s calm down first. We need to discuss about what I would like. So… how about a trade then? I would like to study Sacred Gears but you seem far more interesting right now Ritsuka. I don’t know how but you feel strange. So how about a small job where I get to study you and in return I’ll give you something in return?” Azazel put his cards on the table. Leaning down he stared Ritsuka in the eye.

“Well…” Ritsuka started only to get stopped by Koneko.

“Not so fast. Here, read.” Koneko handed the paper she got from Rias earlier over to him. He quickly read through the paper.

“Tch… she thinks of everything. Fine then. Next time I’ll get what I want in particular… but in exchange mind doing me a favor.” Azazel seemed annoyed though still light hearted overall.

“Depends.” Koneko answered clearly taking the reins at this point. 

“Uh-huh, for him. All he has to do is pick up something for me and hold onto it from now on. A human would understand this more so than a devil.” Azazel remained cryptic about things. He leveled a stare into Ritsuka’s eyes.

“I accept.” Ritsuka answered without any hesitation. Koneko was shocked but kept her tongue bit.

“Thanks. Here. This is the address and the time you should be there. Maybe next time we can discuss more on these mecha upgrades.” Azazel sighed as he got up. With outstretched arm he offered it to Ritsuka who gripped it as well. A firm handshake between the two and when their hands released there was a piece of paper in his palm.

“Let me get Shemhazai and we’ll end negotiations for now.” Azazel chuckled as he tapped several places on the wall near the door hidden by the curtain.

Shemhazai immediately entered the room and with a quiet nod the two were led out. Ritsuka mentally sighed slightly as he realized now that using Yagyu’s card came to naught. He didn’t get into a fight nor did he get taken off guard by anyone while they were in enemy territory. Still… it was kind of nice that peaceful negotiations were possible. Koneko was silent as they walked though. She looked to be fuming slightly.

* * *

Azazel sat down and looked over the letter in more detail. It was surprising after all. Not even in a million years would he have thought that it would happen. As he read over it he didn’t know what to make of it.

On the letter, in Rias’ handwriting, was a complete order to never look in depth on Ritsuka Fujimaru, or there would be consequences. For his compliance, another person who was known to have a Sacred Gear was offered as payment. That left a sour taste in his mouth, though. He didn’t feel right to be given something just for keeping away. So a trade was better at that point. A Sacred Gear for a Sacred Gear was fair.

“Guess I should meet this Issei Hyoudou then.” Azazel chuckled. At the very least his Sacred Gear research would be furthered.

* * *

Bariquel zoomed out across Kuoh keeping a low profile as he ran towards the location that was forced out of Raynare. She had been a fool of the highest caliber. Using an army of disgraced Exorcists for her plan was the highest form of treason… even if she was doing so for Azazel.

“Stupid girl…” Bariquel growled touching down at the abandoned church. Several exorcists were skulking in the shadows coming out when they saw him touch down.

“So cool! So cool! What’s up there Angel-san.” A voice called out… completely off kilter and heavily amused. “So where’s our boss then?” 

“Freed. We are pulling out. Get the men and get out of this city. Head for our safe house out in Nagano now.” Bariquel ordered not even rising to Freed’s question.

“Oi, oi, oi… what do you mean pull out? We haven’t even taken care of those sinners in this shitty town. We’re here to show them what it means, aren’t we?” Freed simmered as he growled his response. 

“You heard me. Do it or die. That’s the only warning you get.” Bariquel began letting lightning trail off his body scaring several of the exorcists. Freed glared at the display.

“Right right. I got it. We’ll head out then. Let’s go guys.” Freed politely stated. “I’m not one to do something stupid after all.” 

The smile he gave was unconvincing but Bariquel didn’t immediately immolate him on the spot. Freed was a real piece of work and completely insane. That insanity made him useful in keeping the others in check.

“I will be watching.” Bariquel answered as the exorcists all picked up the pace while the lightning that Bariquel used struck around the slower exorcists. They got the picture and with a very subdued march, the exorcists all headed out of town.

“We’ll see about that…” Freed growled under his breath. With a little trickery he managed to escape the group of exorcists… who all knew to keep their mouths shut otherwise he would do it for them. 

Bariquel was hardly distracted but… when he took that last longing look into Kuoh, Freed made his move.

* * *

“That was foolish!” Koneko snapped as the two walked past the next block. “Senpai!”

“Sorry… “ Ritsuka answered. He had been forced to sit on his knees outside. He had already uninstalled the card once again before the side effects could fully take effect. Now he was being berated by Koneko.

“Foolish! Agreeing with a devil in plain sight.” Koneko stated though she did grimace at the hypocrisy. “No wrong, no making deals with our sworn enemies. Why?”

“Seemed important. Though I’ll admit it was how he worded something while he was speaking. I can’t tell you how I know but I’m certain that he was talking about a person rather than an object.” Ritsuka explained as Koneko stared him down.

The interesting part of Yagyu’s skills were his political insight though those didn’t come up very often. Yagyu had a strange habit for figuring out what people meant when they spoke and acting on that hunch as soon as possible. He had predicted certain figure’s he protected demises whenever he was in an advisory role. This apparently lent itself to figuring out how others stressed words and their tone as they spoke, seeing through lies.

“A person? Wait… you wanted to save someone.” Koneko mentioned as she softly backed off.

“Pretty much. I have a bad feeling that the reason that Azazel mentioned this was because this person was part of Raynare’s scheme. Since we got rid of them that means that whomever they were going to use is now alone.” Ritsuka reasoned out. He was glad how thorough Yagyu’s spirit had been while channeled through him though whether it was all his influence or Ritsuka’s trust couldn’t be measured at that moment.

“Senpai… don’t worry me like that.” Koneko quietly cupped Ritsuka’s cheeks. She looked extremely sad but no tears came out. “You are the kind of person who throws themselves into danger to help others, aren’t you.”

“... only if I’m the only one who can. I don’t want to make others do things for me when I can fight back now.” Ritsuka answered his gaze turned down towards the floor. “I’m tired of sitting back… watching things happen. I don’t want that anymore.”

“Promise you will be careful.” Koneko stomped her foot down. “Promise.”

“I promise I’ll be more careful… but if any of you are in trouble I’m doing everything I can in my power to not let that go any farther.” Ritsuka gazed back not faltering as he stared into Koneko’s eyes.

“Fine. Let’s go back home.” Koneko sighed as she allowed him to get back on his feet.

* * *

_ Ba-dump, Ba-dump. _

Koneko desperately tried to calm her heart. She knew it was for all of them but for a moment he looked real cool. 

Ritsuka walked by with his usual self confident smile… something that she had noticed, came up whenever he was assured that he did the right thing. It was rare enough that this was only the second time he had this kind of smile. 

She needed to check over her notes later but she was sure this was the case. 

_ Ba-dump, Ba-dump. _

_ ‘Stupid heartbeat…’  _ Koneko tapped her chest annoyed that it was still going strong.

“Ready to go Koneko?” Ritsuka called out to the distracted girl. She didn’t know how he got in front of her but the distraction his presence brought was starting to get to her. Whether she hated it or not she couldn’t say quite yet. It didn’t matter that her heart was beating so fast, or her gaze lingered on him and his goofy smile, or the feeling when he brushed his fingers through her hair patting her head. 

She was definitely and unequivocally not falling for her newest senpai, at all. 

“Yes Senpai.” Koneko squeaked catching her voice as it broke. With a quiet turn she began running off back for their shared home forcing Ritsuka to chase after her. It didn’t matter that he was slightly winded or that he still managed to keep up in those conditions.

Still it was a simple thought that would blossom later. Koneko was happy to have that tiny sliver regardless of what would happen next.

* * *

** _‘We shall use your form then. Useless as you may be… our use will make you worthwhile.’_ **

Goetia quietly crafted a flesh suit from the remnants of the used up devils. An agent would be necessary to send out into the world to examine what should be done. The problem came through the necessity of a new form that required… parts. Parts that they didn’t have. An Angel would be satisfactory… because what could be better than killing God’s creations with their own weapons for their endless arrogance.

That wasn’t how Goetia thought unfortunately. He remembered what he learned from the last remaining moments of his life. He remembered the struggles which brought him to the point and the impact of his fist against his face.

Rizevim’s discarded flesh and soul were fully ingrained into the new body for reference and nothing more. Every attempt the soul made to take over the body was met with another section of it being cast off as if peeling skin from a sunburn. Before it knew what it had fallen to, Rizevim’s emotions, his very being, stopped being a problem. 

After all… a God must tend to his children… harshly.


	9. The Rogue Exorcist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new faces and confront new evils.

“How did it go?” Rias called out as we entered her manor.

“Well… though I think he wanted to examine me. That would have been… unfortunate probably.” Ritsuka answered. He had been thinking about that fact for the past hour since they got back. 

Rias had split the two, asking them their own story about the events that occurred. When Rias had finished with Koneko she came to him. She was concerned but seemed to want to hear the story from his mouth as well.

“Yes… we’ve been told he likes to do that. Hence, that note was used. Admittedly, it’s a bit of a loss to my power but I think it will pay better in the long run since you’re here.” Rias smugly stated with a self satisfied smirk on her face… then completely sputtered into a blushing mess. “Not what it means! I’m not saying that I want to keep you to myself!”

“Okay… I’ll stay around with you then, right?” Ritsuka questioned though his tone sounded confused. 

“Yes… but no. But yes… let’s just continue.” Rias held a hand over her eyes taking a few deep breaths to calm herself once more. “So he offered you a deal and you almost considered it?”

“Not the first one. The second one I did if only out of concern for our safety out of there. There was no telling what could happen should I say no. Didn’t want anything happening to Koneko either, since we were only meant to negotiate something. Did that pan out though?” Ritsuka turned the questions around.

“Yes. Thanks to our intervention the exorcists that were gathering in Kuoh have been shunted out. They’ve been a worry for both Sona and myself for the last month. Had this not worked we may have had to wipe them out for the safety of our peers. Besides, they were traitor exorcists, the kind that enjoy killing for killings sake.” Rias explained wistfully.

Ritsuka was a bit stumped… from what little he noticed of devil culture both from Rias and Sona, he expected a lot more… conviction. Perhaps it was just his experience against demons painting his expectations. After all he had seen first hand was demons did when they had a foothold.

“Well I’m glad they didn’t have to die.” Ritsuka answered neutrally enough. He didn’t actually know whether that was good or bad. Morally it was good… but tactically it might have been pretty bad. 

Ritsuka was working for a devil… albeit in the loosest sense of the word possible. Okada would have called him very mercenary about his idea. He would have likened it to being like Muramasa’s mindset about doing a job regardless of how someone felt about it.

“It may cause problems later though… but we’re strong enough to deal with them without too much trouble.” Rias assured him with a pat on the back though her hand lingered a bit longer than she was planning.

“Then I agreed to something for whatever was on that paper you gave him.” Ritsuka mentioned softly under his breath. This was the part he was dreading.

“Yes… I was told that. Why?” Rias stared directly into his eyes. Her’s were smoldering and looking for any reason to less loose with scolding him… though hesitancy plagued her facade.

“Based on how he said it… I think he was talking about a person. That person was probably going to be used by the Fallen Angels that I took care of for unspeakable reasons… only unspeakable because he never gave specifics.” Ritsuka recounted his own conjectures giving them a voice of confidence in order to sell the idea. He actually wasn’t completely sure that that was the case but he didn’t want to be wrong and unable to do anything.

“Hmm… fine. We’ll skip the scolding. You at least have a good reason though I can’t help to wonder why you’re so confident that this is the case. For all we know Azazel is just using this as an excuse to spy on you… though he knows more than he should already so it’s not saying much.” Rias grumbled with her arms crossed which for some reason made her breasts jiggle.

_ ‘Did she do that on purpose… also what kind of world did I end up in where even the slightest movement makes everything jiggle…’ _Ritsuka mused as he looked up. As much as he could tell that they wanted him to ogle them, Ritsuka wasn’t going to be distracted by the sexiness so easily.

“I think it happens this Saturday and it’s Thursday right now.” Ritsuka mentioned.

School had been the same… though for some reason Issei wasn’t at school that day. It also meant that the Pervert Duo were beaten for peeping on the kendo club a bit harsher than usual. 

Akeno seemed much quieter than usual though that didn’t stop her flashing her body for Ritsuka when they were alone. Shame probably didn’t exist in her infatuation. Koneko had also been a bit more affectionate albeit subtler. Whenever he sat on the couch near her the space between them gradually thinned. 

The only bright side was that he hadn’t been invaded during the night. His door was locked as soon as he entered and it hadn’t been tampered with either. He didn’t know why but he wasn’t going to say anything that would cause it to happen again.

“At least it happens on the weekend… we shall have Kiba tail you that day. I don’t want to have any surprises happen again.” Rias wearily sighed as she thought back to the previous night when he walked in injured carrying three wings that had been cut off. That was something she wanted to avoid seeing again… also to not get swept into her own feelings as well.

* * *

_ ‘Can’t let that happen again… almost decided right then and there to lose my virginity both because of what I saw and what was on my mind. It has to be for the right reasons and not out of convenience.’ _ Rias slightly pouted as she remembered vividly what she saw and started blushing to her embarrassment.

You okay?” Ritsuka called out breaking her from her revelry. “You’re turning red and I’m worried you might be catching something.” 

She could feel the warmth of his hand against her forehead and the closeness of his breath with every exhale. It just kept reminding her that if she wanted to… if she asked, she could break the arrangement with just a few actions. Grayfia hadn’t made herself known to Ritsuka since Sirzechs told her not to do so unless absolutely necessary. That meant… she had enough time.

The concern in his eyes for her just cemented the fact that she would be fine with it. Still, the only hesitation she felt was the need to officially annul everything. A relationship, even one that wouldn’t last forever, shouldn’t be built on trickery and deceit.

“No… you’re fine. Maybe you just need something to drink…?” Ritsuka questioned. 

“Yes! Yes… I’ll get something. Go ahead and rest for tonight Ritsuka.” Rias gulped slightly hiding it behind a small cough. “We’ll be planning for this weekend, alright?”

“If you’re sure… Goodnight Rias.” Ritsuka hugged the now flustered devil princess as he left the living room for his own room.

_ `I'll never going to be able to sleep at this rate.’ _ Rias sighed as she held her cheeks between her hands as her face burned red from the soft contact as their bodies slightly mashed together. Trying to keep control was much harder than she thought.

* * *

Ten days… that was how long Ritsuka had been in this world. He had actually counted the days and as he did so, his smile was wearing thin. It was certainly the longest he had been without contact with Chaldea. Even while in Shimousa he had only been out of contact for eight days at most. It was hard to tell when the swordmasters would appear under a blood red moon.

Something was very different that day though. It all started with Issei… who looked much more aware now. He also seemed to have some strange magical signature around him at this point. It wasn’t the weird thing that Ritsuka felt a few days ago… it felt similar to Raynare. The smug look he held whenever their gazes met was unsettling.

“Meet me on the roof later.” Issei stated. “I got something to discuss with you.”

“Okay…?” Ritsuka answered. Honestly, he didn’t want to deal with this make believe problem that Issei probably thought up in his perverted delusions. Though the way he said it put him slightly on edge.

As soon as the classes ended for the day Ritsuka reluctantly headed to the roof. He had installed Kotarou’s card again if only to expedite a secret path towards the roof without anyone noticing due to Presence Concealment.

He used the opportunity to test out how powerful Presence Concealment was since Kotarou had rank A+ for it. Several people couldn’t sense him even as he danced around them whenever they stood on his path to the roof. 

Ritsuka even hopped around the Peerage members that seemed to be part of Sona’s. None of them seemed to notice him. That spoke volumes about how strong certain class skills were in this world. The heavier mana levels seemed to be supercharging the cards… that meant their side effects were probably much stronger as well. Unfortunately, he couldn’t prove it without keeping a card installed long term while he looked for the corrupted grail. 

Without much trouble he reached the door to the roof. It was unlocked and the door was slightly ajar. A quick mental command released his concealment and the installation of the class card as he braced himself for whatever he was going to have to deal with. 

Issei stood there alone looking out at the sky. He seemed to radiate some kind of energy from him… but it was much weaker than Raynare… much weaker. 

_ ‘This is going to be something stupid. Blackbeard level of stupid I think.’ _ Even though he liked the gift he got for Valentines… it was foolish to do since it promptly got him bisected by Altera. This situation felt about that level of foolish… 

“So you came then. Now I will be a hero!” Issei nearly shouted at the top of his lungs. Ritsuka was glad he had set up a bounded field during lunch. 

“What?” Ritsuka answered slightly stunned by this statement.

“Azazel told me everything! You are a tempter who leads women into his clutches and does this and that with their hearts!” Issei exclaimed as he pointed at him.

“Don’t ever remember doing something like that…” Ritsuka calmly answered as he thought back to all his interactions with his servants and the girls of Kuoh he had the fortune of meeting. “Are you sure you aren’t being used for something? Like being led around by your want for a harem, maybe?”

It wasn’t really a secret that Issei wanted to make a harem. It had disgusted almost half the student body already from what little he examined of the other students. Rias ignored it and Akeno merely found it cutely naive. Koneko was highly disgusted despising perverted things… though with how she acted around Ritsuka, he wasn’t sure that that was the case anymore.

“Huh? You think so… I mean I did find it fishy when he was telling me that beating you in a fight would get me women.” Issei stopped and pondered things more closely. Truthfully, he wasn’t listening after Azazel mentioned talk about women throwing themselves at someone strong. The longer this stalemate lasted the longer Issei looked kind of foolish.

“So… I’m gonna go. You, uh, you have a good night then.” Ritsuka turned away ready to go back down the steps and head for his base home.

“Wait! Wait! Wait! I do have another reason for going along with this. I told you I would stop you from bothering Akeno-Senpai and Rias-Senpai and I’m going to fight you for it now.” Issei took up a stance… it was full of holes. He also manifested two black wings.

“Um… do you really think that would change anything?” Ritsuka asked. He was a bit concerned with how easily Issei had become an Angel, even if it was a Fallen one.

“I got nothing to lose!” Issei stated as he rushed forward. 

“Okay.” Ritsuka nodded.

As Issei reached three steps in front of him Ritsuka’s training took hold. Switching to a bajiquan stance he released several short punches in rapid succession striking several points on Issei’s torso. With a swift punch he clocked him in the jaw. No reinforcement was necessary.

Issei stood stock still for a few moments before he crumpled in on himself flying a foot back onto the cement. His wings slightly bent at the wrong angle and his face had a large bruise that had started swelling. 

Ritsuka was disappointed in himself for just blindly agreeing to do what Issei wanted to try. He knew it wasn’t going to end well. The clapping he heard as his bounded field collapsed also clued him in that this wasn’t exactly the best course of action either.

“You know… I didn’t know what to expect but that certainly wasn’t in my top ten predictions.” Azazel called out. He was holding a small bag of popcorn as he was watching the two of them. “Thought it would last longer than nineteen seconds. You clearly are much more dangerous than you appear.”

“You know… this is kind of a horrible way to see what I can do. You could have asked me instead of trick Issei into doing this.” Ritsuka sighed as he turned to the leader of the Fallen Angel.

“Nah… besides this was more to motivate him into doing something with his life. Honestly, this guy was so focused on getting a harem that before he even heard about the Grigori he immediately agreed to be a Fallen as soon as I mentioned my own harems.” Azazel pouted though Ritsuka could tell he was just faking it since his eyes were still smiling for him.

“I feel kind of bad for him… he’s not going to get anywhere like this.” Ritsuka looked at the idiot who jumped at the call of sex instead of reason. He could understand but that didn’t mean he liked it since that was the reason Issei had traded his humanity away.

“I knew you would hold back.” Azazel mentioned as he candidly wrapped his arm around Ritsuka. “You’re kind hearted. I can see that blatantly now that your magic isn’t active. You were the only choice I had to show Issei what he would have to do to actually get anywhere in life.”

“You do know that I’m just a regular human right? I didn’t even use magic to fight him. I just used what techniques I picked up over my life and it floored him so bad.” Ritsuka felt the weight on his shoulder. He equated it to First Hassan’s for some reason but he couldn’t tell why.

“Exactly. Issei is to put it in simple terms, a noob. A noob of the highest caliber but a noob nonetheless. I’ll make him into someone better but the first thing he needs is a rival of sorts.” Azazel patted him on the back. “What better candidate than the space and time traveler who came from another world.”

“Excuse me?” Ritsuka questioned. His face looked confused but that only told the surface story. His anxiety was growing threateningly high at this point. Throat bone dry and palms sweating slightly… he called upon all the training Holmes and Moriarty has instilled in him to keep his poker face.

“Hmm… I guess not.” Azazel turned away seemingly disappointed. 

“Can you tell him not to pick a fight with me? I don’t want misunderstandings to be built up.” Ritsuka ignored the accusation. If he called it out there was a higher chance he could be called out. If he kept quiet, there was a lower chance but Azazel would make his own conclusions.

“Yes, of course. Sorry for the trouble, I just wanted lil’ Issei-kun to realize things about the real world and this was the best case scenario. In case you haven’t noticed… he’s like a shonen protagonist in one of those ecchi series ya know. Thinks with the wrong head, but don’t worry. I’ll straighten him out.” Azazel assured Ritsuka. His smile had returned but he closed his eyes, making it difficult to discern if he was telling the truth.

“Okay… I have to head back now. I’ll be doing your task as you asked.” Ritsuka responded with his own assurance.

“Ah, Yes. Thank you very much Ritsuka, and when you have the chance to visit me to discuss these Mecha sacred gears. I’m looking forward to our collaboration in the future.” Azazel opened his eyes showing genuine interest now. “Oh One more thing, you know any Italian?”

“Some… and of course. Whenever I can…” Ritsuka answered as his gaze trailed over to Issei who was still knocked out. With a heavy sigh at the loss of a human Ritsuka wandered back down into the school and away from the scene.

* * *

“Hm… very good. Very good indeed. As expected of someone whose eyes resembled mine.” Azazel mused to himself since Issei was still knocked out.

With a few quick steps he pulled out a small vial of Phoenix Tears from his breast pocket and dropped a few drops on Issei’s face. Since he got them off a reputable source on the Devil’s black market he was fine with using them on his knew progeny in a sense.

“Ugh… what happened… where’s that bastard…?” Issei roused from his unconscious state completely dazed. He still looked like he felt pain even after the small dosage was used on him.

“You lost.” Azazel stated solemnly.

“What!? That bastard is going to get away with his- “ Issei almost broke into a rant until he was stopped by a dope slap from Azazel.

“Yeah I lied about that. Needed you to see what this world entailed since you just rushed into it with nothing but breasts on your mind.” Azazel rubbed the back of his head. “He took it easy on you and I can’t lie that if he was really serious you would have been dead.”

“Huh?” Issei looked up at the old man realizing what he said. “So he wasn’t someone who takes women and uses them for his own breeding facility?”

“Is that what I said? Wow, I was really drunk then.” Azazel chuckled while Issei fell to the ground at the admission.

“Are you serious!?” Issei shouted at his new mentor.

“Yeah.” Azazel answered simply with that same trolling smile. “Besides I don’t think either of them are going to be very willing to become part of your harem since you chose my group.” 

Issei let out a wail of despair as he realized what words just came out of Azazel’s mouth. Azazel sighed as he was now dealing with a bit of a whiner now but that was neither here nor there.

_ ‘So… was I right on my assumption or was I wrong on my hunch when it comes to Ritsuka… hmm… only time can tell I suppose.’ _Azazel contemplated as he picked up the crying form of Issei.

“Let’s get you back home to rest. Eventually you can probably build a harem… possibly.” Azazel muttered though if Issei heard him it was hidden behind his wails of wanting a bombshell redhead and stacked older sister type for his own personal harem.

* * *

Saturday arrived quietly enough. Ritsuka had another night of no one appearing in his bed. It was suspicious but he didn’t want to see why it wasn’t happening.

* * *

Rias and Akeno had a staring match all night and the first to back down would immediately storm Ritsuka’s room. It had ended in a stalemate with both of them too exhausted to do what they had planned to do. Koneko had scooped them up and deposited them into their respective beds.

At the very least she wasn’t to this level in Akeno Syndrome... though with Rias affected she thought of changing the name to Ritsuka Syndrome. A thought for another day.

* * *

After getting ready Kiba greeted him with his usual exuberant smile he wore. It was fake which Ritsuka didn’t have the heart to mention. He had seen something like that every night when the Lostbelts had appeared.

“Well… I’ll head to the rendezvous then. Watch my back?” Ritsuka stared at the stalwart Knight before him.

“No problem. I’ll watch your back whenever.” Kiba answered in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

A small nod from Koneko and Ritsuka headed out into the streets of Kuoh Town. Peaceful and idyllic came to mind since no one batted an eye at him. He was dressed in his Arctic Chaldea mystic code which was strange to most people but natural to him.

Kiba was keeping at least a block back though how he measured that for city streets was a bit strange. Somehow he was getting away by merely putting on a pair of sunglasses…

_ ‘That shouldn’t be working, should it?’ _ Ritsuka couldn’t help but think about that point as he walked through the suburban areas of town. 

Eventually he reached his destination where he saw a nun seemingly tending to a young child. And her hands were glowing… definitely the person that Azazel had mentioned. He quietly installed Da Vinci’s card since her Natural Genius skill probably knew Italian.

“Ciao sei la persona Azazel menzionato?” Ritsuka called out which got the young girl’s attention. The child rushed off after what appeared to be a scratch on his knee was healed.

“Si… come lo conosci?” She slightly hid her face behind her hands though he could see the golden curls and green eyes through her guard.

“Siamo una sorta di conoscenti. Parli giapponese?” Ritsuka asked finding the constant swirling ideas from Da Vinci’s card overwhelmingly annoying as he sifted through the language section of their genius.

“Yes… I can. So you and Azazel are… friends?” She asked as her arms slightly relaxed.

“Sort of.” Ritsuka mentioned as he uninstalled the card. “He mentioned that he wanted me to pick someone up and take care of them for some reason.”

“Thank god. I was worried there for a second. I couldn’t find anyone here and was worried I got the wrong place.” She quietly shifted into a calmer stance and began walking over to him. 

Her feet stumbled and she nearly tripped on her face. Ritsuka had a little more warning and caught her before she could fall too far down. That caused her to look straight into her new savior’s eyes. 

“You okay?” Ritsuka asked which cause her to shiver unconsciously.

“Y-Yes. I’m, I’m Asia Argento…” Asia shyly stated as he put her back on her feet.

“Ritsuka Fujimaru. Pleasure.” Ritsuka patted the young girl on the head almost absentmindedly. She just smiled at the affection.

“Ritsuka…” She mentioned though her eyes were slightly shining due to how nice someone was being to her… even though she was a heretic.

“Perhaps we should sit down and discuss what’s going on… is that fine?” Ritsuka mentioned as he pointed to a nearby bench.

“Yes! I mean… yes. That would be good… I take it things have changed?” Asia frowned as she seemed to realize something was amiss.

“Yeah. Things have.” Ritsuka sighed as he led the way.

* * *

“So… did you know you were joining Fallen Angels?” Ritsuka brought up first wanting to establish some facts he didn’t really know.

“Yes…” Asia frowned as her hands gripped the bench a little tighter. “I didn’t have much of a choice. I’m no longer welcome in any church since I’ve been accused of heresy.”

“That sounds familiar. I’ve been in that situation before. It weird meeting a fellow heretic.” Ritsuka chuckled at that revelation.

“Huh? You’re one too!?” Asia immediately scrunched up into Ritsuka’s personal space. He lightly patted her head.

“Pretty much but that’s due to different reasons which were out of my control and probably also scheming jerks hiding in the wings to take me out.” Ritsuka tilted his head back and forth as he remembered the incident where the Oprichnik invaded Chaldea right before the Mage Association could fully brand him as a heretic to take the fall for the Salem incident.

“So we’re the same then?” Asia muttered with a contemplative look as she returned back to sitting a small space away… though it had shortened slightly.

“I suppose we are. Why were you excommunicated, if that’s the word?” Ritsuka forged on. He needed to know a bit more to figure out how things were going. 

“I have healing powers. It’s a miracle of God I’m certain. Unfortunately, one day when I was healing someone, they turned out to be a demon. When I healed him, the bishops who saw claimed I was a witch. So… I was excommunicated and lost my home.” Asia slowly explained as her eyes lost a little of their luster. 

Ritsuka placed his hand on her shoulder pulling her in for a half hug. It seemed to do the trick.

“So… with some money I managed to save up I bought a ticket to come here. I was told to join a certain group but… they weren’t here.” Asia finished keeping her composure as best she could.

“I see… sounds like you’ve had a rough time.” Ritsuka commented as he let her go. “So that’s where my part comes in I see.”

“What is your part?” Asia asked, her curiosity finally sinking its hook in.

“I suppose Azazel wanted me to watch out for you from now on.” Ritsuka sighed. He realized now that Azazel was probably trying to apologize for his subordinates… at least that was the working theory. “Probably since I’m still human as well so it would make you comfortable, I guess?”

“I’m glad to hear that… um I know this might be rude but are you working for them, the Grigori, I mean.” Asia questioned as he fingers tapped against each other. Nervousness on her face was evident.

“Not really. I guess you could say I’m a mercenary mage at this point. I’ve heard some people say that I’m actually a Yakuza prince or something which is possibly the weirdest thing I’ve heard myself called.” Ritsuka mused aloud as he recalled what he was called by those two thugs he beat up when he arrived. Though, to be fair, they only thought he was a yakuza member and only inferred by their expression what it meant.

“I see. So I will be staying with you then?” Asia asked realizing what her arrangements were at this point.

“Well that’s the sticking point right now. I need to know if you’d be okay with my situation considering we’re both heretics of some kind. So right now I’ve made a contract with a devil due to mercenary work… also for the job I’ve been tasked with.” Ritsuka started gauging Asia’s expression. Her eyes widened and before she could protest the topic of a job came up.

“What kind of job has you working with devils?” Asia asked… though she wasn’t disgusted by the idea. Ritsuka pondered if it was her natural kindness that radiated off her, or she knew that since she was a heretic that that kind of thinking was bad for her situation.

“Have you heard of the Holy Grail?” Ritsuka decided to use a selected truth in particular for this situation. 

“Yes. It was the chalice used to collect the blood of Christ when he was stabbed with the Spear of Longinus. The wounds never healed and the cup became a holy relic upon the first drops that spilled into it.” Asia recited from memory most likely what she most likely was read every night as a child.

“Okay, picture this. Someone created a false Holy Grail which has magical properties capable of granting a wish if used. The problem is that these items are highly corrupted and incapable of making a wish except in the most destructive way possible. My job is looking for and either securing it… or outright destroying it before it can become a problem.” Ritsuka explained as Asia paid rapt attention at the scope of his job. “To that end, I've decided to work with devils for this task since they are the most likely to find something that dangerous.”

“Woah… “ Asia let out completely amazed at the idea of someone working on something as big as that.

“Woah, indeed. But since I haven’t found it yet… or made enough contacts to create information ring, this is the path I need to take.” Ritsuka chuckled mirthlessly as he thought back to his lack of communication with Chaldea. 

It was very apparent now that he needed that Grail to reach Chaldea once more… at the very least he thought that would be the path back home no matter how long it took. Asia seemed lost in thought possibly contemplating what she could do.

“So, here are your options. You can come with me and I’m certain that those I’m staying with would be willing to give you a home. If that seems unfeasible I will find a hotel for you to stay at which I will pay for. Somewhere close which I can keep watch out for you whenever necessary. Finally, I could find Azazel and make him give you a place to live if you don’t want to do either.” Ritsuka raised three fingers representing the options he was giving her.

Asia looked at him. Her eyes seemed to trace over his face checking him for his sincerity and honesty. She looked at her hands resting in her lap and looked back up. Their eyes locked as she resolutely stared into his.

“Will I have to become anything to stay?” Asia asked. Her answer seemed predicated on that topic.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Ritsuka answered immediately not even missing a beat.

“I’ll… I’ll stay with you.” Asia answered with a slight nod. “You actually seem to care about my well being.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ritsuka tilted his head confused at that statement.

Asia remained quiet as she turned her head and looked away. His words ironically having a much deeper effect than he expected. Unbeknownst to him, as soon as it was learned that Asia could also heal devils she had been abandoned and hated by everything she had ever known and loved. The fact that someone cared for her so unconditionally filled her with more joy than she ever thought she would experience.

“Um… Asia, you ready? I think we’ll stop for food before we head back. Just give me a second to handle something.” Ritsuka mentioned as he waved his hand down the street.

Asia remained quiet as another figure appeared. A blonde boy seemingly Ritsuka’s age. The two were whispering but she didn’t want to get involved in something so private. So she grabbed her suitcase and kept it by her knees.

* * *

“So… this is what you were asked to take care of, huh?” Kiba chuckled slightly. He seemed a bit detached at the moment but Ritsuka couldn’t tell why.

“Pretty much. I mean the two of us are heretics in a sense. I will do what I was asked since I’m here and able to do so. That’s kind of honorable, isn’t it?” Ritsuka pointed out as if to assuage Kiba’s distaste. Kiba exhaled and calmed himself.

“True enough. I’ll tell Rias about her. I won’t say she won’t try to offer her a chance to become a devil but that’s only because she has a Sacred Gear in her as well but I will convince her to give her a place to stay in the manor. After all Rias is nothing if not a loving individual.” Kiba shook his head in wistful recollection probably of his own recruitment.

“Thanks. I’ll walk her there but until then I’ll show her around and get her used to this place.” Ritsuka explained as he looked towards her suitcase. “Should you take that with you when you head back?” 

“Would be easier on her. I’ll introduce myself then.” Kiba shrugged his shoulder with that same fake smile he seemed to practice.

“Let me first. I don’t know how she feels about devils yet though she seems to be a very accepting person.” Ritsuka pondered aloud as he turned to the young girl once more.

Kiba, for his part, buried the resentment he felt for the church back in the depths of his heart. This girl was a victim all the same and holding her as part of that problem was unbecoming of his knight status. He could tell Ritsuka noticed that his smile was fake when his eyes narrowed. He would have to be a better actor before he worried anyone else about himself.

* * *

“Asia, this is my friend Kiba Yuuto.” Ritsuka raised his hand as if presenting Kiba.

“Hello there. It’s nice to meet you.” Kiba called out as Asia seemed a bit caught off guard.

“Ah hello! It’s nice to meet you!” Asia nearly shouted and bowed. She nearly toppled over once more only for Ritsuka to catch her again before she face planted.

“So… if you’re fine with it I’ll be showing you around town first before we head back. Kiba needs to return back home but he can take your suitcase with him and set it up in your new room.” Ritsuka smiled as Kiba also offered his own charming smile.

“I would be grateful. Thank you Kiba-san.” Asia fixed her volume and offered the suitcase. With deft hands he kept it from flying open from a loose lock. Asia was slightly embarrassed but glad there were no wardrobe malfunctions.

“It’s good to meet you and we’ll be glad to know you over your stay here in Kuoh. I’ll see you two back home later then.” Kiba stated before walking off with the suitcase in tow. Asia seemed a bit nervous but Ritsuka waited until it was only the two of them again.

“You okay?” Ritsuka wondered as he gave his newest acquaintance his full attention their eyes meeting once more. Asia flinched slightly but she couldn’t look away since it was out of concern for her.

“I- I just never expected for someone who was a devil to be so nice. I believe in the teachings of my Lord, but I don’t know about the nuances of how the world works I guess.” Asia explained. 

“I’ve learned not to judge people on their looks or demeanor. Their actions and the reasons they do such things are better indicators of people in their entirety. I’ve met humans that were good, honest and generally nice people… but I’ve also met conniving, selfish and frankly horrible people as well. It’s a case by case situation when you look at the entire tapestry of human history and see how it is woven into being.” Ritsuka mentioned and the tone he took seemed to be one that knew more than someone his age should know.

“You sound so wise… but you don’t look much older than me.” Asia seemed impressed but that statement caught his attention. It was something he thought was strange but didn’t want to say anything about it when he first arrived.

“How old do I look?” Ritsuka genuinely wanted to know.

“Seventeen.” Asia answered almost immediately with a confidence she didn’t seem to have before hand.

“Really? Huh. I guess I don’t act my age then.” Ritsuka laughed it off. 

He was sixteen when he started working with Chaldea. After these five years working there he was over twenty one at the very least which probably explained why so many servants got him into drinking contests. He wondered if the rayshift did something to him. His only idea of any time mages was the Clock Tower mage Aoko but he had never met the woman personally or even been in her presence, ever.

There were too many unknowns throughout the entirety of his reyshift mishap. He couldn’t shake the small prickling of his neck that maybe something like this was deliberate. He couldn’t be sure though since the only way that made sense would have been if someone in this world had tried to grab him. He put it out of his mind for the moment. Right now he needed to take care of his guest.

“What would you like to eat?” Ritsuka motioned for her to follow him. It took a bit for her to understand that he wanted her at his side as equals rather than have her behind him.

“I’m fine with anything. We should not waste food after all.” Asia seemed to sprinkle a saying from the Bible into her words from time to time.

“Perhaps but this is for you so it should be fine to be a bit selfish in this regard, I’ll go along with it.” Ritsuka chuckled as he waved off her worries.

“I- I suppose I would like to try a hamburger… at least once.” Asia held her robe slightly her fingers slightly wrenching the fabric in her grip.

“Done.” Ritsuka answered as he led the way towards the closest fast food place they could find. He didn’t actually know which place was good since Akeno had made it a point to be the cook for them all.

* * *

Asia followed along excited at the prospect of trying a hamburger. The two were quite excited that they didn’t even realize that they were being watched. Off a fair distance was a white haired male following along.

Freed had known a bit more about Raynare’s plan if only because he would only work for her if he knew what he was getting into. It was either that or sex which would have cemented his… cooperation. His loyalty would never come since he was little better than a mad dog.

“So that’s the stupid bitch she was trying to get. Might as well put a heretic down then. Just gotta pick the right timing.” Freed smiled. He would have cackled like the psychopath he knew himself to be but that would be stupid at the moment. 

It was a given that the person she had met most likely was just another heretic if the few words he could hear were anything to go by. Not to mention the fact that the other person that guy talked to was a filthy devil parading around like a human. Two humans willingly working for the devil himself. As an exorcist it was his duty to wipe heavy off the map. 

Freed didn’t actually care though. He wanted to kill them all because they were monsters. It was his one passion, his only love in the world to kill monsters. And what was more monstrous than someone who willingly worked with devils.

* * *

It took a bit to find a good burger place for the two of them. While Asia seemed fine with any, Ritsuka was far more picky. Home cooked food was something he was always willing to eat but being spoiled on the food from the Chaldea Kitchen Club made his taste buds far more demanding. 

“Sorry, Sorry… I just have real interesting standards on food.” Ritsuka profusely apologized to his newest partner.

“It’s fine. I don’t know why you seem so picky.” Asia wondered aloud. It wasn’t bad but she was curious about her newest friend… after all, he kept her from falling every time that she tripped. 

“During my job all the meals we had were technically home made. An organization that became like a family.” Ritsuka started before closing his jaw. “I’ll tell you more about me later but you’ll have to keep it secret. From everyone.” 

“I-I won’t let you down.” Asia almost shouted only for Ritsuka to place a finger against her lips. She couldn’t stop the blush that appeared on her face.

“No need to shout. I’m right here next to you.” Ritsuka chuckled as they finally picked a place. 

For a bit the two ate in silence. Asia was overwhelmed by the flavor and atmosphere that seems to surround them. She had plenty to ask and plenty more she wanted to know about Ritsuka now with how nice he was to her but she could wait. 

Ritsuka, on the other hand, was silently judging the hamburger. It was good, that was certain, but it felt like it was missing something. Emiya wasn’t the best at hamburgers but he knew how to make his own version seem to pop. Boudica as well knew very easily about hamburgers. Those two always seemed on top of things while Raikou and Tamamo Cat handled the fancier dishes or Japanese styled dishes. Marie worked on the French cuisine alongside D’Eon which already made him realize that the same heart wasn’t being put into the food.

That was probably the reason he felt fine with Akeno’s food. Maybe he should try using their class cards to make his new friends some food as well. They did provide him room and board and they still hadn’t asked him to provide rent yet.

The two left after their meal. Ritsuka paid for it without any fuss which Asia was taken aback by. He was seriously nice to her and he didn’t even have any motive for doing so. He didn’t seem to care about her healing powers and didn’t seem to worry about her status as a heretic.

“Ritsuka… why are you taking care of me so well?” Asia finally asked as they reached a quiet point of their trek towards the place he called home was.

“Well, at first, I was asked to watch out for you. Though my reason for deciding to do so was all about a hunch really.” Ritsuka scratched his cheek since that would have been difficult to explain.

“A hunch?” Asia continued his thought with a question.

“Yes. I had a feeling that whoever those jerks had fooled into following them would be in trouble and I wasn’t going to let that stand the moment I was given an option although I didn’t know what Azazel had meant. He mentioned you in the vaguest terms possible not even telling me if you were someone or something.” Ritsuka sighed as he faced her fully. His arms crossed as if contemplating his next words. “Regardless of what he meant I was always going to choose to say yes.”

“But you didn’t even know if it was a trap or something. Wouldn’t you have been safer if you hadn’t got involved?” Asia questioned… she felt that it was a foolish question but to her it made sense. No one wanted anything to do with her after her former family tossed her away so easily even if it wasn’t her fault.

“I was already involved. Knowing I can help someone out is something I can take conviction in. You are worth helping after all, let no one ever say anything different.” Ritsuka answered as honestly as he could. Asia seemed to turn away so as to not let the tears she dropped be seen. It was a little too emotionally fulfilling to hear so honestly.

After a few moments which Ritsuka seemed a bit concerned about now, the two finally started walking back towards the manor. The sun was finally setting and the clearest path for the two was bereft of other people. Asia walked closely to Ritsuka’s side a quiet but dignified smile on her face as she walked next to someone she could consider her hero. It was obvious to her that that was how he held himself up to given how honest and full of conviction he acted. Even though his eyes seemed extremely sad to her, they always seemed to give their best for those around her. She was almost convinced that regardless of his status as a heretic, he would be a savior of some sort. 

And it felt so natural to walk by his side and not behind him… almost hand in hand.

* * *

Ritsuka stopped. It felt weird to him but ever since everyone in Chaldea had gone to the trouble of training him he knew whenever someone was looking at him with full unbidden hostility. A predator of sorts had surrounded them… only one but a dangerous one. Asia looked concerned when he placed an arm in front of her, keeping her from taking another step.

“Ritsuka?” Asia questioned as his face turned serious. He placed a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. With furtive glances she scanned the area as well. The moon had started rising as they reached the final four blocks before they reached the manor.

“Stay by me. No matter what.” Ritsuka answered and the air around him seemed to change for her. He was a mage and his entire body seemed to be channeling mana throughout it. It was powerful and had she not braced herself for it, she would have probably gone weak in the knee from how dangerous he felt.

“Ho ho ho… look at that. You seem quite dangerous, don’t you? I’d expect nothing less of two heretics huddled pathetically together.” A voice called out… it was mocking yet joyful.

Ritsuka was worried. The person before him was human… which was a slap in the face of everything he fought for. Still, he knew that that was the reason humanity was what it was. It didn’t make it any easier to stomach when he heard the tone that had been used to address them. The fact that the person who stepped out of the shadows looked like a priest of sorts just made his skin crawl as he remembered that horrible day. That day when he saw a fist… drenched in blood pierce through one of his oldest friends in Chaldea.

Ritsuka decided it was best to fight fire with fire. Reluctantly, he installed a ruler class card and waited. Using Amakusa’s card was a bit dangerous since he was always so focused on a singular goal of the salvation of humanity. He didn’t want to feel the effects of his soul too heavily so this needed to be dealt with quickly.

“You need to leave.” Ritsuka answered. Asia seemed taken aback by how dangerous his voice seemed at this point… but it wasn’t as bad as the exorcist before them. She had heard stories about the exorcists working to deal with monsters and heretics.

He stood there where a white vestment with a blue coat over his body. In one hand he wielded a small handgun of unknown calibur and in the other was a short sword that seemed to be made of light. His face was a rictus of hatred… and joy.

“Leave? But I just got here ready to deal with those filthy beasts who taint the word of the Lord. I see one right behind you now.” Freed answered with a true slasher smile branded on his face. 

“I will defend and deal with you. Please leave.” Ritsuka responded without answering his question. 

Freed merely looked annoyed at this point. His small provocation didn’t get the result he wanted. His face screamed boredom as he stared at the other heretic before him. It almost made him laugh at how stupid he looked standing there with clenched fists while he held a gun in one hand.

“Oh that’s rich! I mean look at you standing there with fist clenched. Scary! Scary! Ahahahah!” Freed laughed at the sight holding his belly even while he wielded his weapons so haphazardly. 

Freed raised his gun slightly ready to aim his sights on Ritsuka who had called him out. Afterwards… well the young heretical nun was cute so he might as well have fun with her since Raynare didn’t give him the fun he had asked for before she was gone.

“Ritsuka!” Asia screamed as Freed’s gun raised up enough to aim at him.

At the same moment a large black sword with a cross shaped hilt flew from Ritsuka’s hand piercing the small handgun’s barrel and skewering it enough embedded within it. The gun exploded in Freed’s hand causing him to snarl in fury.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!” Freed screeched in abject rage as he stared at Ritsuka who now had two blacks swords within his hand at that moment.

“Leave or I’ll skewer you.” Ritsuka stated in an almost patient tone. The edge was there though. A razor thin line between calm and anger which seemed to waver as Ritsuka intently glared at his opponent.

“You can fucking die!” Freed screamed back as he charged forward.

Ritsuka urged Asia off to the side as he began tossing several of those black swords which seemed to come out of nowhere with two always being in his hands at all times. Freed was no slouch though. With practiced wild swings each blade was knocked off course and to the side flinging off into the night with every step forward.

“Set!” Ritsuka screamed as all those same keys that had been tossed immediately stopped and turned blade first towards Freed. 

Magic circles had appeared and knocked the blades back towards him. Freed sensed enough danger to jump backwards as the swords easily impaled the concrete leaving them stuck within without any real effort on Ritsuka’s part. Freed took a few steps back as he realized that he was at a disadvantage in this fight. 

The girl was too far to get to for a useful hostage and the guy was being a nuisance overall. If every blade he knocked away would just come back and impale him then it wasn’t worth getting stabbed over. 

“Leave… or else.” Ritsuka issued his ultimatum in a simple commanding tone which just infuriated Freed even more than he thought it would. 

Freed wasn’t a fool. Far from it, he was a genius of the blade and one so that could kill any monster. Now there was a monster before him who basically made him look like a joke and he wasn’t even taking him seriously… or if he was it was done with the idea of sparing him. Pitying him, in fact. It was more than he could stomach at the moment. It didn’t help that he could hear the flapping of wings in the background coming from behind him. He could hear the devil wings a mile away.

“Fine fine… I’ll let you live with a warning that I will kill you, whoever you are!” Freed cried out as he jumped onto a long stone wall and rushed off into the distance before the ones he felt could fully see him.

“Damn… forgot to get his name before he ran.” Ritsuka growled as he began the arduous task of picking up the black keys since they all came from his inventory. He was glad that the moment Amakusa’s card was in play that they had a spell almost immediately grafted into their hilts the moment he touched them.

As he picked the last of his keys out of the ground he uninstalled the card before anymore time could pass. It was lucky that the encounter barely lasted more than three minutes or so. While he was stronger than the rogue exorcist using the class cards, he didn’t want to kill him. Ritsuka knew he could do so if he needed to… but he really didn’t want to. 

He wasn’t even sure if he had the stomach to do so… at least consciously. Subconsciously, he knew if someone he cared for was in trouble he would do whatever it took to save them. He was glad when Rias and Kiba landed in the same alley looking for him as well since it meant that the fight didn’t need to escalate further than it went.

Asia stepped close to Ritsuka as Rias and Kiba actually inspected the alley noting the holes in the ground. She was a bit scared to see Devils up close but the look on Ritsuka’s face being one of happiness and acceptance set her heart at ease. She recognized Kiba after her initial shock from watching Ritsuka fight faded slightly.

That unfortunately caused her to lose herself to her thoughts. She looked up at Ritsuka once more wondering just who exactly was the real him. It didn’t diminish her view of him but she did want to know more about him more than ever.

* * *

“Ritsuka, what happened here!?” Rias nearly freaked out since she could see several dozens of holes in the ground. It didn’t help that she could feel the remnants of holy power radiating around the alley.

“Rias, please calm down. He’s safe and luckily not full of holes either.” Kiba tried to calm her down but even he felt that something was wrong here.

“Well… before I explain that I’d like to introduce a new friend.” Ritsuka waved off the worry as best he could but he knew it would only be temporary. “Hey, come out then. Hiding behind me won’t make this meeting wait any longer.”

Asia shyly stepped forward as Ritsuka did his best to assure her with his smile that things were fine. Rias forgot her worry as she looked at the short girl that had been behind him and instantly went in for a hug.

“You adorable little girl, you. Are you okay as well?” Rias hugged Asia giving her plenty of affection unconditionally it would seem. 

Ritsuka wasn’t worried if Rias asked Asia to join her Peerage so long as it was done honestly. He wasn’t dogmatic in the pursuit of humans being the masters of their own world. Ritsuka believed that, like him, all humans should have their free will be respected and their choices listened to. He wasn’t sure what she would choose but that didn’t matter to him. Asia was Asia regardless of what changed on the outside. 

“Rias, she needs to breath.” Ritsuka pointed out since Asia was struggling within her cleavage. Embarrassed, she released Asia who merely smiled at the affection she was given.

“Um… thank you. I’m Asia Argento and I shall be in yours and Ritsuka’s care from now on.” Asia stated with a small bow trying to remain humble as possible.

“Oh please, don’t do that. Since you’ll be here you’ll be like family.” Road answered quite honestly as she looked at her newest housemate. “It’s like I have a little sister now.” 

Rias preened over Asia. It occurred to Ritsuka that maybe there was something to how Rias operated. She called herself a devil princess and that seemed to come with stringent rules that included an arranged marriage she wanted out of. His own experiences with the royalty of Chaldea had told him that those same royalties were lonely people. Until he had summoned Enkidu, Gilgamesh was standoffish and unwilling to help out much. When Enkidu did answer the call though, Gilgamesh immediately became far more approachable even to the point of joining in events as well.

For someone like Rias, who seemed to have loneliness dancing in her eyes, this was most likely liberating. 

“Come! Let’s get you settled in. I do apologize for asking but we are devils, are you okay with such living arrangements?” Rias questioned at first. While she seemed open to the idea, she was still a King. She needed to know where Asia stood.

“Yes. Regardless of what you are, if Ritsuka can look at you and smile I shall trust that entirely.” Asia answered almost too Honestly which made Rias blush at the though. Kiba patted him on the back with a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Ritsuka shielded his eyes from the pointed stares but the smile he sometimes wore still shone through. Hiding their wings, the four returned to the manor.

Kiba immediately took Asia to her room. That left Rias and Ritsuka alone.

* * *

“Ritsuka… what happened?” Rias started. It felt like this was going to be a habit at this point. She would need to ask her contracted mage what he did. She would then either be impressed or terrified of the results. It didn’t really matter though which one occurred though since it always led to Rias thinking a bit more and more about him.

“Well… we were attacked by an exorcist. At this point I’m thinking that he would be one of those rogue ones we got the Grigori to get rid of. I don’t blame them though, this one was barely better than a mad dog. At best I can tell he was working alone and that he really enjoys killing whatever he considers evil.” Ritsuka summarized to the best of his ability. It was difficult to make certain assertions though that was mostly due to Ritsuka’s standards. He had forgotten to get a name out of the guy. That annoyed him to no end since he was usually much better at being on top of getting to know new people, regardless of moral alignment.

“Tch… So not even they can keep their pawns in line.” Rias let out an annoyed growl as she bit her thumb nail. “I take it that you didn’t get his name?”

“Sorry. I was focused on defending us at the moment. I wanted him to leave before anything could happen since if we went all out we probably would have been caught and that would be difficult to explain.” Ritsuka scratched at his cheek as he looked away. It wasn’t that they would have been caught that worried him, it was more so the fact that if he was serious he might have killed the exorcist.

“What did he look like?” Rias continued looking at the bigger picture.

“White hair, psychopathic disposition with a blue robe or overcoat and he seemed to be animated whenever the thought of killing came up.” Ritsuka described the exorcist as best he could. Physical details were the brunt of what he got with his mannerisms being a light second.

“I’ll have to cross reference later.” Rias mumbled as she turned away for a bit still lost in thought. She turned around just as quickly staring Ritsuka in the eye. “Stop it!”

“Stop what?” Ritsuka leaned against the wall as he felt he was being pinned by a very livid Rias.

“Stop making us worried about you so often! You could have died… again! I know you might be strong enough to handle things but what about the people here, waiting for you to come back! What then!?” Rias slammed her fist against his chest, worry dripped from every word out of her lips. 

“I’m trying not to. I mean I didn’t plan anything like this or want anything like this to happen. I just… took action and reacted to the best of my abilities.” Ritsuka apologetically tried to placate her. He didn’t really know what else to do since he had always been in dangerous situations. Just like now this would be the same way Mash would confront him.

“I know. I know! Still… “ Rias backed away slightly. Her eyes seemed to be filled with confusion and slight uncertainty. “Just be more careful, please.”

“I’ll do my best.” Ritsuka answered automatically. He didn’t really know what he could do to make it safer for himself. 

“Good.” Rias responds as she wiped a few tears that seemed to break through her restraint. “I need to discuss with you one more matter before I let you go to bed.”

“Okay…?” Ritsuka questioned uncertain what Rias wanted to know. She had already made it clear that she wasn’t happy with this turn of events but pushed it away.

“I’m going to offer that girl a chance to join my Peerage. I would like to know if you’d be fine with that.” Rias asked being completely open about her intentions.

Ritsuka thought about it for a bit. He wanted to remain human so he refused the process. He didn’t know Asia’s demeanor well enough to know whether she would go for it or not. Even if he didn’t like the idea, he would not begrudge her for choosing that path.

“As long as you ask her honestly and respect her decision then I’m fine either way.” Ritsuka answered after his pondering over the issue. It wasn’t something he liked but if she chose to do so, then it would be fine.

“Thank you for understanding.” Rias smiles before planting a kiss on Ritsuka’s lips. He instinctively returned it without concern due to his conditioning over the years in Chaldea. 

While he came out no worse for wear albeit redder than usual, Rias was slightly dazed and completely red.

“Wow.” Rias stated as she skipped along towards Asia’s new room.

_ ‘What just happened!?’ _ Ritsuka blinked at the suddenness and stood against the wall, realizing that this rabbit hole was getting deeper and deeper still.

* * *

Asia looked around her new room. It was different than she expected. No longer were the spartan decorations of the Church aesthetic taking root. Her room was a nice sky blue color with most of the furniture matching in some small way. She even had her own vanity mirror for her use.

The knock at the door caught her by surprise as she tripped and fell onto the carpet that was in the room. At the very least it didn’t hurt as much though she wished that Ritsuka had been there to catch her. Her heart throbbed at the idea before the knocking reached her attention once more.

“Coming!” Asia scurried up and opened the door to the taller female devil who had hugged her. She looked a bit giddy at the moment but Asia didn’t know why.

“Hello Asia. May I come in?” Rias asked with a soft smile on her face. Asia immediately stepped aside allowing her entrance. 

Rias sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Asia complied feeling a bit nervous. She could tell that this was important. His words seemed to echo back in her mind about what she would want her to do. She didn’t have to do so but that small worry of being kicked out was in the back of her thoughts.

“You don’t have to worry. I just think since you’re living here now that maybe we should get to know one another.” Rias mentioned as Asia finally relaxed slightly.

“Oh? Of course, I don’t mind.” Asia answered back.

Their conversation lasted only a short while. Rias learned about her time as a nun and the healing of a devil. Asia learned about Rias ruling over Kuoh with another. There experiences were entirely different but both could empathize with the other for what their lives were like. Then came the million dollar question.

“I take it you know what my reason for speaking with you tonight is?” Rias straightened her skirt as she finally got to brass tacks.

“Yes. Ritsuka mentioned you would ask.” Asia nodded as she stared at the floor uncertain what she would answer with.

“Good. I will ask if only for the formality. Would you like to be one of my Peerage members? It might seem like I’m a wolf in this sense preying on you but I’d rather you didn’t think of me like that. I will respect your choice on the matter and if you need time to think about it I can do so too.” Rias explained before standing up. She didn’t really know how to phrase her offer in a way that didn’t sound predatory.

“May I think about it and give you an answer in the morning?” Asia finally answered. “It’s a big decision and I don’t want to rush into something I’m really not ready for.”

“Of course. There’s no rush Asia. Regardless of what you decide you shall always be welcome in my home.” Rias gave her a polite smile though Asia could see that she was still disappointed.

After she left Asia curled up in her bed thinking about her options. Admittedly, there was little chance for her to ever be accepted back by the Church. They had made it clear that she was a non entity as far as they were concerned. The moment she jumped at the chance to join the Grigori burned that bridge off immediately though that didn’t mean that they weren’t trying to use her. She didn’t mind though… that use would at the very least keep her safe.

Ritsuka had implied that those who had contacted her were obviously not trustworthy at all. Rias, as she came to know, also wanted her to join her and most likely become a reincarnated Devil if the stories she heard were true. It didn’t sound too bad since it would allow her to become part of a family but there was one thing stopping her from just saying yes immediately. 

He was in her thoughts and she wondered what he would say if she wasn’t fully human anymore. The fact that he didn’t accept the terms for being a Peerage member spoke volumes about his decisions. He was still human even if he worked for Devils. That started a different problem in her own mind.

_ ‘Would I even be useful if I stayed like this?’ _ Asia curled tightly into her new blanket holding one of her pillows tightly against her body as she contemplated what she wanted to do with her life now that she had a choice in the matter and the lack of others pressuring her.

“I’ll ask Ritsuka in the morning…” Asia mumbled into her pillow as she drifted off to sleep comforted by the face that she was safe for the moment.

* * *

“Augh!” Freed kicked over a trash can furious at his situation. He had lost his favorite and only gun.

His escape through Kuoh hadn’t exactly gone to plan. Several familiars had been sent after him but he couldn’t tell who had sent them. They were easy enough to kill but they didn’t make the right screams to excite him leaving the task as annoying busywork. It had taken him two hours just to escape their range and he was left almost twenty miles from where he attempted to kill his target.

He slashed at the walls gouging out brick and mortar with each swing. Screaming obscenities and sickening ideas of what he would do to that glorified bitch and her white knight. The fact that most of them ended with making that guy watch just incensed Freed to get sicker and more disturbing with his rage until he could finally calm down.

“Sounds like you’ve had it rough.” A figure sitting on one of the fire escapes called down to Freed surrounded by the same familiars that he had killed.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve had it rough so what do you want bastard?” Freed didn’t care for any of his usual banter. The fact that he had been sent away by some no name still burned beneath his skin.

“Now, don’t be that way. I just wanted to offer you a job. After all, it looks like you’ll lose your protection once they know you who are.” The figure mentioned as he flexed his black feathered wings. He was a Fallen Angel.

“Tch, so what do you have in mind?” Freed groaned as he realized just how fucked he could be if the rest of the Grigori found out that he had disobeyed them. As much as he wanted to screw them over, they had given him a lot of his weaponry which he was sorely lacking half of it at the moment.

“Have you ever heard of Excalibur and how some of the pieces were found?” The figure chuckled. His visage was tainted by madness and his fangs seemed to shine in the darkness.

“I’m listening so what do you have in mind…?” Freed chuckled as he urged for the name of the figure who hovered above him.

“Kokabiel, and I’m thinking that perhaps we should revive a legend for our own use, shall we?” Kokabiel laughed as he whisked away the rogue exorcist for parts unknown. 

None could see the duo as they flew through the moonlit sky, off for their grand plans to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last written chapter of the year. It came so fast and yet took so long that I almost am wondering just how things will progress next year. So let's administer some things that shall occur in this fic.
> 
> So once the new Lostbelts come out I shall be incorporating the servants that come out of that for this fic. Same goes for if the new servants that appear express actual love for the FGO protagonist. I'll be adding them to the list of servants in the first chapter if I'm not mistaken but that's only if it is clear attraction which means I will be adding Charlotte Corday soon.
> 
> Since I don't update every week with this story some story beats from the new Lostbelts might be incorporated although if it disrupts the story as is then it won't be considered.
> 
> Yes Issei is now that and I won't say what in the notes since I'll bet someone just skimmed to the end.
> 
> Feedback on how characters are portrayed would be nice to know. I'm writing them a bit bolder and only slightly different but I'd like to hear what those who followed DxD think about the characters as they are portrayed in this.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm day filled with mishaps and heavy atmosphere. Choices made and past dredged up.

Asia awoke half expecting to be back in the church… ready to be kicked out due to her heretical act. She was resolved to follow through on it… only to notice the blanket wrapped around her and the same vanity mirror showing her the reflection of safety that she had noted the night before. She had taken off her robe the night before, though she didn’t have any night clothes forcing her to remain in her white bra and panties for the night. It was a bit naughty to be sleeping as such but until she could find someway to buy some more clothes for herself she would bite the bullet on the matter.

She quietly grabbed the same robe and placed it on once more grabbing some of her spare clothes as well to go take a shower and start her morning ritual. Stepping out into the hallway, she noted only one door slightly ajar. She could see the dark hair of Ritsuka peeking out of the sliver. Glad to know he was awake she slowly crept to the door and knocked.

There was no answer. 

She didn’t know why he didn’t answer but it didn’t seem like it was to be rude. Curiosity got the better of her, unfortunately, so she pushed the door open ever so slightly. A part of her wondered if she was still sleeping at that moment.

Ritsuka was shirtless and working out in a small routine. His arms and body were very well defined sculpted like a pro athlete. Sweat dripped down his forehead and across his muscles. Her heart made a loud thump… and she would have rushed off embarrassed if she didn’t notice the other glaring thing about Ritsuka’s body.

Along his skin were several old scars… each holding a tale which seemed to corroborate the story he told her just last night. He worked to find dangerous artifacts and contain or destroy them. Each tale told looked more harrowing than the last until she saw the one along his neck. 

_ ‘Was that the one that came from being sentenced as a heretic?’ _ Asia wondered as she lost herself to examining every single detail before her.  _ ‘After all… my hero would have to be healed. I have to know as much as possible to do my best.’ _

It was sound reasoning… had she not been spying from his door watching his every movement entranced by the sight. Ritsuka’s bounded field was flawed but due to it blocking out sound he didn’t even notice the cute nun watching every stretch of his limb and bend of his body.

The time came to an end all too soon as Ritsuka started to stand up. Asia rushed off to the bathroom before he could notice her.

Once inside she tried to relax her breathing as she got ready to take a shower. Placing her clothes to the side of the hamper and out of sight she entered the shower. That was when she heard the knock.

“Anyone in there?” Ritsuka called out… to no answer.

Asia was a bit too shocked to answer and decided to keep quiet. She didn’t even know how to react if he actually came in to the bathroom. The knob started to turn.

_ ‘I didn’t lock the door!’  _ Asia mentally panicked but kept quiet. She didn’t know why since she was completely panicking.

Through the shower curtain she could see his silhouette as he placed his clothes on the counter. She was certain that he would see her clothes… until she remembered she placed them slightly out of sight and behind something. Panicking some more she grabbed the curtain and waited until he was about to step in. 

He turned on the water first getting it into a decent temperature only but she stifled her yelp. The curtain opened on one side and Asia carefully hid outside of the curtain. She thought she was in the clear… until Ritsuka fixed the curtain so water wouldn’t fall out.

Asia stood stock still as did Ritsuka as they stared at each other. Shock painted their expressions and it took a few seconds before they quickly turned around to stop from staring at each other.

“I’m sorry! I just knocked and didn’t hear anyone in here so I just- “ Ritsuka started belting out keeping his head from turning around.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to do and I panicked! I just- “ Asia yelled back at almost the same time. 

The two shyly turned to each other then turned back when they realized that they were still in the shower… still undressed. 

“Um… um… I can wash your back for you… “ Asia offered clearly still trying her best to keep calm and failing. 

“I… ahem, I don’t mind but… are you comfortable with this?” Ritsuka called back still not turning around. “I mean, I haven’t really earned something like this.”

“You protected me from that bad guy. I think washing your back is fine… right?” Asia mentioned right up until she tried to turn around and almost fainted.

Ritsuka reacted and turned around grabbing her before she fell. His arms were around her. Strangely, her hair landed in just the right way that it covered the more sensitive parts of her chest.

“Maybe… I should get out for now.” Ritsuka smiled at her. 

“No!” Asia immediately grabbed onto Ritsuka to keep him from getting out. “I need to talk with you and this is the most private place.”

* * *

It was awkward. Not that either was unattractive but more due to the fact that their first one on one without having to worry about anything bothering them and it was in the shower. Unfortunately for both of them they were both very awkward about this.

They had let the tub fill by accident and since the water was murky enough they had sat down… in a very small tub. Asia was resting her back against his chest while he kept his arms off to the side on the edge of the tub. She hadn’t moved an inch since she felt that thing poke her hip while they had sat down. 

It was worse though since they were both too polite for their own good that they just continued on like it was normal even though both their faces were flushed, Asia more so than Ritsuka, who looked more accepting of this outcome.

Asia tried to figure out what she wanted to talk about. It was tough as the heat from the tub made her want to pass out. When it looked like she would Ritsuka would wrap his arms around her waist to keep her from sliding into the water.

She wanted to get to know her hero better… she just didn’t expect something so intimate to happen barely a day after they met. She didn’t even think a situation like this would happen since it seemed like Ritsuka was Rias’.

“Um… I wanted to ask you… something.” Asia finally managed to get out. 

“Go ahead.” Ritsuka answered as his hands grabbed back on to the edges of the tub.

“Rias asked me something important but I didn’t want to answer right away. I wanted to know what you would think.” Asia answered as she instinctively laid back. She was too lost in her thoughts to realize the position she was in.

“Was it the Devil thing?” Ritsuka brought up as Asia turned to look at him.

“Yes! How did you know!?” Asia was taken aback as she turned around kneeling so that they would be eye to eye while her hands rested against his chest.

“She asked me beforehand. I’m not sure what you want me to say about it though.” Ritsuka answered their taboo long forgotten.

“It’s just I… I don’t know what to choose.” Asia turned around once more leaving back against his chest. Her eyes looked tired and she seemed to almost curl in on herself. Ritsuka had to wrap an arm around her again just to stop her from sinking into the water. 

“Choose what you think would be best for you. I’m not going to hate you for a choice you make. You are your own person and capable of making your own choices. Sometimes the hard choices seem more daunting than they should be.” Ritsuka explained as Asia stared at her hands breaking the surface of the water.

“And if I don’t like what I decided?” Asia sighed as she covered her face with her hands. 

“Then don’t make a decision until you’ve figured out whether you would regret it or not. We all have them… some bigger than others but they all feel like a weight on your back.” Ritsuka answered though she could tell he was remembering something personal as he spoke. 

They remained quiet a few short moments before realizing they had to get out of the bathroom… together… naked. It was an awkward but not unpleasant time.

* * *

There weren’t very many secrets physically between Ritsuka and Asia now… some slip ups and her naivety made that apparent since neither could look the other in the eye now. 

“So…” Ritsuka drawled our clearly trying to figure out what to say.

“Um… please keep it to yourself.” Asia muttered out completely red in the face.

“Wasn’t going to say anything at all.” Ritsuka responded immediately. He wasn’t uncomfortable by what happened but he did seem worried about how this would get explained.

“I only let it happen… because it was you.” Asia trailed off looking even more red. Before he could say anything she tried to rush back to her room. She tripped again and he caught her again. It wasn’t the best for her burgeoning feelings that started growing since last night and she wasn’t sure how to deal with them. So she passed out in his arms.

“Great…” Ritsuka sighed as he picked up Asia like a princess and put her in her room. Luckily, everyone else seemed busy this Sunday morning.

* * *

Rias was livid. Grayfia stood back a little as she destroyed another table. Thankfully, it was a cheap replaceable one and she had brought spares for whenever they were broken.

“That smug insufferable asshole! What do you mean he wants to collect me in two days! What the fuck is this!?” Rias had been quite pissed. Akeno did her best to try and calm her but she was of the same mind set. Koneko didn’t do anything because she secretly was willing to punch him hard enough to make his balls explode. She didn’t tell them that though because it would have been improper as a lady. 

“Rias we need to keep calm and come up with a plan if he is thinking of doing this.” Kiba stated. While he was willing to defend his King’s honor, Kiba knew it was better to think up a defense at this point rather than scream and rage at furniture.

“I’m sorry Rias-sama, but Riser was insistent. He used the Governor’s council to push this meeting forward. Sirzechs-sama attempted to stall it but since there was a mass exodus of exorcists last week the council forced the issue through due to security reasons.” Grayfia stated primly and properly through closed eyes. Her hands were tense and gripped tightly together though showing how much she wanted to break this farce as well.

“It’s not your fault Grayfia… or Nii-san’s either. I thought I would have more time but this is ridiculous. Even if I have a mage I can’t bring him into a Ratings Game unless he becomes a devil… unless…” Rias looked hopefully to Grayfia.

“We did manage to get that point across, so long as your mage agrees he may enter but it will come at the expense of his own life should he lose it.” Grayfia nodded slightly making Rias cringe. Akeno and Koneko kept quiet but they both showed discomfort at that idea.

“That’s the best that could be done?” Rias questioned looking, hoping at her sister in law.

“Yes… that was what we could do.” Grayfia confirmed though her shoulders slightly slumped.

_ ‘What they could do…’ _ Rias contemplated those words. She could tell that someone most likely wanted Ritsuka to die during the game just to give her an excuse to revive him as a devil. It wasn’t from her brother though… 

The only other devil who knew Ritsuka was working with her Peerage was… Sona. That meant that Serafall probably found out that he won against her sister beating her in a game she had never lost since. 

The reasoning behind it was flimsy unfortunately. Sona wouldn’t want him dead… but in her Peerage as her betrothed… perhaps. Though knowing Sona as she did, she knew that Sona would hate that she had to rely on her sister to get something she wanted.

The easiest choice was to convince Ritsuka to not participate in the games. She immediately dismissed that idea as stupid since she was already at a high disadvantage against Riser’s numbers. Without him as well all of them would have to take out four members each. That took into account that their Queen would be chucking explosions all around not caring of collateral.

“I’m sorry Rias.” Grayfia stated in hushed tones. “If necessary we are prepared to do the unthinkable if necessary.”

“Please don’t. I can still turn this around when he tries to meet with me.” Rias pleaded just as softly.

As strong willed as the two were they understood each other. They both knew what Riser wanted and he didn’t care at all for her feelings. There was a quiet nod and her three members all shared a look. They were prepared for the worst to pass.

“I must take my leave. I would suggest you figure out a strategy before anything concrete happens.” Grayfia warned before she teleported away, most likely back to Sirzechs side.

Rias wondered what she should do. Due to Ritsuka’s presence and the gaze he unknowingly shared with him had made Sirzechs hesitant to actually meet with him. She could understand how heavy his gaze was since she still couldn’t look Ritsuka in the eye for long periods of time. She couldn’t understand why her brother was so hesitant to meet with him.

“They’re probably awake now Rias. We should head back now.” Akeno called out making Rias break from her slight stupor.

“Right… let's go then.” Rias harrumphed slightly before leading the group towards the teleportation sigil to warp back from the Occult Research Building.

* * *

Asia had woken up a short while after she was comfortably laid on her bed. She had to collect herself since she had started dreaming about things that shouldn’t happen which was unbecoming of a nun… though she wasn’t considered one anymore.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she ignored that feeling in her chest. She understood already why it had happened but that still didn’t ease the pain. Pushing that feeling aside, Asia made her way downstairs after exiting her room. Ritsuka looked to be downstairs in the kitchen.

When she entered there was a small breakfast in front of her. Ritsuka had to usher her to her seat with how stunned she was though she noted that his eyes had taken on a gray sheen. They were relaxed as he placed some toast on the side, cut into triangles for ease.

“Eat.” He stated with all the conviction that he could muster, which destroyed any trepidation she may have held when she sat down.

A gentle smile was the only answer needed as she downed the food. She still needed to get ready for what she usually did on Sunday but… her excommunication meant not being able to enter any churches either. That left her uncertain on what to do… since she didn’t want to bother Ritsuka too much.

“We’re back!” A vibrant and joyful voice called out as a raven haired beauty rushed into the kitchen nearly tackling Ritsuka and rubbing her cheek against his.

“Go sit down. I’m cooking.” Ritsuka ordered as he continued working at the stove. Asia knew her name due to her talk with Rias the night before. Akeno sat across from her giving her a bright smile while Asia nibbles at her toast bashful. 

The other three entered as well and took a seat. Somehow Ritsuka had placed her food at a seat that no one claimed before hand with Koneko at her side and Rias at the head of the table.

With some strange grace that none of them noticed at first Ritsuka placed the same breakfast for everyone. It took him a bit for his own so he did what any cook would do.

“Eat now. I’ll make mine in a second.” Ritsuka called out as the frying of an egg sizzled in the background.

Everybody did so to a chorus of approval. Ritsuka joined them soon after and quietly ate. Asia noticed the gray sheen in his eyes was now gone back to that tranquil deep blue that enveloped his gaze. 

It took a bit for everyone to finish and it seemed that no one was willing to chat. Asia felt the air getting heavy for some reason. It was as if something was going to happen.

“Ritsuka… there’s something that we need to discuss with you. You see… in a few days we’ll be meeting with my… fiancée…” Rias growled out in disgust.

“Okay… like next weekend or…?” Ritsuka started rotating his hand to pull out more information.

“Tuesday.” Rias quietly stated which made Asia gasp.

“And you want me to… punch him in the face or something?” Ritsuka questioned which got a small chuckle from the devils at the table.

“As much as I would like that,” Rias started keeping her chuckle light, “ it’s best that we don’t do that. No, what I wanted to ask you about is that I’ll be forcing that into a Ratings Game to get out of that engagement. I would like to know if…” 

“Oh you want me to join. Okay.” Ritsuka answered immediately even without thinking about it.

“But I haven’t even told you what could happen to you.” Rias slammed her palms against the table.

“And? I already made up my mind. It’s not like knowing I could die would change anything about my answer.” Ritsuka answered just as quickly stunning everyone at the table. “I’ve been through a lot of life and death situations. This is just another one to go through. Another day at the office if that makes sense.”

“But you could die…” Rias whimpered slightly.

“I know. That’s everything in my life.” Ritsuka sighed slightly. His tone was both accepting and resolved. “Ah, could you do me a favor though.”

“Um… certainly." Rias agreed almost absentmindedly. Akeno and Koneko were silently pondering things while Kiba looked concernedly at Ritsuka. Asia looked on at him wondering slightly if he was actually a saint or something. She couldn’t wrap her mind around how someone could so selflessly let their lives be at risk so readily. She did so but that was due to her upbringing while working in the church.

Ritsuka seemed ambivalent about all forms of religion. He accepted them but he didn’t seem to gravitate to any one belief. It was almost like he knew about each faith implicitly.

“Asia needs more clothes. Can you take her shopping for them while I get some magical things ready?” Ritsuka asked as he waited for a reply. 

“But I don’t have any-!” Asia started to protest before Ritsuka placed a very large stack of yen in front of her. 

“Take it. Buy clothes.” Ritsuka answered just as quickly. 

“Don’t you need this?” Asia looked shocked at the amount before her… as did the others.

“Hm? No, not at all.” Ritsuka waved it off. “If I need more I can pawn a few jewels that I have off. If I have time I can magically make more jewels to do that so I’m not going to be hurting for money any time soon.”

To illustrate his point Ritsuka pulled out an emerald and sapphire out of his magical storage space. He gave a small chuckle before excusing himself from the table and heading for the dojo.

“Ah, I’ll be borrowing that dojo room as my workshop if that’s fine. Also if Asia doesn’t want many clothes then I’m pretty sure it can buy a few outfits for whomever goes with Asia while I work on things.” Ritsuka mentioned before walking out of the room. He didn’t even seem to notice the stunned looks from everyone in the room with how nonchalant he was being at the moment.

“Um… uh… “ Asia fumbled back and forth as she looked at the small pile of yen. 

“Come along Asia. Let’s go shopping.” Akeno chuckled slightly as she stood up from the table. 

“I’ll stay and take care of the dishes.” Kiba mentioned as he got up as well taking the plates over to the sink.

“Y-Yes… thank you Kiba.” Rias muttered out slightly surprised still as Koneko assisted her to her feet.

With some shock still Rias put the money away in a purse. The fours ladies walked out of the manor. Ritsuka had already entered the room and closed the door, leaving the four curious about what he was preparing and his attitude during the entire conversation.

Kiba remained behind but decided not to bother Ritsuka since he felt responsible for Ritsuka’s actions. He had mentioned to him all about Riser and the only response he saw was that he was ready to stand up for a friend. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kiba washed the dishes, hoping he wouldn’t get blamed for Ritsuka’s recklessness.

* * *

_ ‘Oh I did a stupid thing…’  _ Ritsuka mentally berated himself. Ritsuka had made a show of himself being kind of generous and reckless all in the same swoop. Seriously, giving the money he had gotten from pawning off two jewels he got from Ishtar’s Valentine gift. 

Ritsuka closed the door to the dojo and decided he needed to look over every servant he contracted with and figure out which ones were resistant to flames… or outright immune. Summer BB was a choice… which was discarded as quickly as he had thought of it. That was the insanity calling and he’d rather not deal with having a potential last boss kouhai rooting around his head.

_ ‘Hopefully, I figure the right ones. I don’t want my new friends to worry about something like this. Now who would have the best skills for the job.’ _ Ritsuka mumbled into his hand as he pulled up his communicator. While the communications function didn’t work at the moment, it did have data on all the servants he held contracts with. He would find the right ones for the job soon enough.

* * *

Asia was still stunned. Akeno had to hold her arm just to keep her moving. Koneko did the same for Rias who was equally stunned but for entirely different reasons.

For Asia, the thoughts racing through her mind all wondered the same question.  _ ‘Why would he waste that all on me…’ _

She couldn’t really fathom it and it left her a twitterpated mess. Her heart was thumping from how much he cared for her well being and the small longing for happiness she had held back so long from. She remembered what happened that morning and shut down almost immediately. Luckily, Akeno caught her before she fell. The smile Asia got from her was far more knowing than she felt comfortable with.

For Rias, her thoughts were more focused on Ritsuka’s words than actions. If what he said was true, he would be a self sufficient mogul without even trying should he become a jeweler. It didn’t help that he had said he could magically make more gems to use should he need more money. 

Her mind wandered towards more intricate fantasies as she pictured Ritsuka and her working on new jewelry together. He soon presented her with something that could never be recreated even by the greatest artisans… then he would push her onto the table. Before her mind could go wild, Koneko would lead her towards another path which broke the illusion she had crafted for herself.

Even though Akeno and Koneko were able to keep their wits about still, even they couldn’t help fantasize… at least a little. Simple days where they traveled across the world with him and did whatever crossed their minds. Akeno’s were more implicit though which she kept hidden by her neutral smirk.

“Here we are. Let’s find you something then Asia.” Rias announced as they entered a clothing store and started taking stock.

* * *

“Seriously… damn it all.” Ritsuka groaned as he was forced to use two Phoenix plumes for an alchemical potion. Those were some of the most difficult materials to gather since they had to fight Amazoness Leaders or Shantaks just to get them to drop with any regularity. The fact that it was random if they held any made it harder to part with them as they were mixed into a special potion meant for the fight.

It had taken him the better part of the day to get the formula for said potion and the memories of how it worked. He was glad it at least made ten doses from the concoction he made. 

“Now I probably need familiars… so golems, crystal birds, or robots.” Ritsuka muttered as he looked over Avicebron’s card, Sitonai’s card and Babbage’s card.

Each had told him about how they used their specialties as familiars. He also looked through the craft essences for any particular chances for a familiar. 

“Ah… this one will do.” Ritsuka picked out a Storch Ritter card and three wire work bird familiars popped out into existence.

The three familiars flew around examining the area and an image appeared in his vision overlaid on his normal vision. The sudden double vision forced him to dismiss the card before it got any worse. Ritsuka rubbed his now irritated eyes before using Sitonai’s card… he needed to deal with the vision problem that day.

* * *

Asia stepped out wearing a simple white dress that Akeno had picked out for her. She didn’t know why she was being so nice to her but didn’t question it. There were many questions rolling around her head.

“Um… Akeno-san… um, how does this look?” Asia managed out as she held her hands against her chest.

“You look so adorable.” Akeno held a hand to her cheek.

“Awawa… “ Asia blushed as she rushed back into the changing room.

“Here try this one next!” Akeno called out as she gave her a new outfit. When Asia stepped out she was wearing a very short skirt that left little to the imagination and a top that had no straps. 

They had fun trying on new outfits even though Asia was embarrassed by Akeno’s clothing choices.

Rias strolled out of the changing room wearing a purple cutoff top and black pants. It hugged a bit too tightly around the hip but it accentuated her legs very well. Koneko tried on some short shorts and a crop top. It fit well enough but she didn’t like the color.

“Hm… needs more.” Koneko mumbled.

“You look great Koneko. These might need a bigger size though.” Rias sighed as she changed back to her skirt. 

“Hm… we have to get one more thing though before we go.” Akeno called out as Asia held on to several outfits that were picked out. 

“What?” Each girl questioned as she dragged the shoppers to their next destination.

The girls stood before the lingerie section of the mall which they reluctantly went into. Akeno dragged them all in with her sheer enthusiasm tricking Rias into helping her.

* * *

“Why is it burning…?” Ritsuka covered his eyes. The experience from Sitonai’s card only helped with the double vision that occurred from the use of Storch Ritter Craft Essence. 

The wire work bird flew a bit too fast and the three were seeing multiple things at once which blurred his vision. It got so bad he switched to the Atlas Mystic Code which had glasses. Those seemed to be magically reinforced to keep his eyes from straining.

“Ritsuka! You okay!?” Kiba knocked on the door. He had heard the thump of his body hitting the floor.

“Yeah! Just figuring out a spell for the problem!” Ritsuka called out from the room. “Hey! Can you come in for a second!?”

“What’s up?” Kiba called as he entered the room.

“I’ve been wondering what everyone does. I am a good strategist if that’s anything good to go by. I’d like to know what everyone can do.” Ritsuka questioned.

“That would help… well, Rias would be the one to mention this but since she’s busy I’ll take it upon myself to detail our skills.” Kiba announced taking a teacher’s stance. “Rias is our king and is the inheritor of the Power of Destruction. She can summon magical spheres of energy that destroy matter in a second.”

“So a burst damage user with capacity to do area of effect spells then.” Ritsuka concisely stated as he seemed to commit the observation to memory.

“Akeno is our Queen and holds dominion over Holy Lightning magic. She can cast bolts of lightning and takes all the traits of the other evil pieces we mentioned during that meeting, if you remember.” Kiba continued keeping track of Ritsuka’s observations noting that he generalized what Rias could do in the most utilitarian way possible.

“So single target tank, DPS, and blocker all in one. Is she capable of chaining her lightning?” Ritsuka stopped the explanation.

“Yes but it requires more magic from what I can tell.” Kiba answered without missing a beat.

“So we need to train her up in case they try to bum rush us.” Ritsuka mumbled under his breath.

“Koneko is a powerhouse favoring physical attacks and close combat. Her defense is one of the toughest around as well.” Kiba added on choosing not to interrupt Ritsuka’s musings.

“Another shield with physical prowess to match. Hm… will need to test her fighting.” Ritsuka continued to mumble.

“And I’m gifted with swords. Thanks to my Sacred Gear Sword Birth I can summon demonic swords from anywhere in my vicinity. It’s my special skill.” Kiba smiled as he pointed that out.

“Huh… so that explains the swordsmanship then, doesn’t it?” Ritsuka mentioned as he bit his lip in thought. “Is there any sword you can’t use?”

“... I.” Kiba started only to stop himself. His face turned harsh and angry returning back to the serenity he used to mask his emotions. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Hm… would it help if I tell you about my first day?” Ritsuka offered as Kiba looked on curiosity hooked.

“I can’t promise you that…” Kiba looked downtrodden.

“That’s fine. I’ll bill you later then.” Ritsuka chuckled as he seemed to ponder his words.

“Bill me later…?” Kiba muttered under his breath which he was sure Ritsuka heard but made no attempt to answer it.

“Let’s see. I guess you could say magic ran in our blood, literally mind you. My parents were cast off magi incapable of performing any form of magecraft due to circumstances beyond their control. I don’t know either since they never wanted to talk about that.” Ritsuka started parsing his words as if recollecting something that came from a lifetime ago.

Kiba wasn’t certain how the story was going but it didn’t begin with the best details.

“I lived a relatively normal life even though I was a Magus since we were beneath scrutiny. Still, we were happy. One day during the beginning of summer break I decided to donate blood. Apparently, the blood drive was actually a secret mage program that was searching for something. I later found out it was compatibility subjects that they were looking for.” Ritsuka meandered through the end of the sentence.

Kiba tightened his jaw and clenched his fist because it sounded almost exactly like his story.

“That night we were accosted by the person running the drive. He even followed me home until he got to speak to my parents about this job opportunity he was offering. Since he was a Magus as well, my parents listened to him immediately. It didn’t take much for them to agree to the terms. I don’t begrudge them for it… if we didn’t agree then our future would be at the end of a Sealing Designation.” Ritsuka shuddered at the last two words which caught Kiba off guard.

Kiba regained his focus. The word Sealing Designation almost sounded like liquidation, euthanasia, or extermination. He couldn’t understand why his brain went in that direction.

“Anyways I was whisked away the very next day to a secret base far away in a secret location and run through intensive testing. But… because I was such a novice the testing made me very sleepy. I have trouble with that some times where I can fall asleep even through the worst of situations. Regardless, that made the director at the time despise me for not taking her opening lecture seriously which kicked me off the mission alongside insulting me for being what basically amounted as a civilian in Magus territory.” Ritsuka wistfully remembered the very beginning of his mission. The eyes of his fellow masters were all so smugly looking at him as a failure.

Kiba noticed the faltered gaze but didn’t say anything. It felt similar to his own tale of being purposed into something he didn’t want to be… at the sacrifice of others around him.

“I met someone who gave me a bit of a pep talk but near the end of our conversation, disaster struck. Someone had planted bombs in the command room. A form of sabotage which killed more than eighty percent of the command staff and crippled every other mage candidate. I ran with my new friend towards the incident looking for anyone I could help. I didn’t know it at the time but the bulkheads would seal soon and everything within the room would be shut down if I remember right.” Ritsuka continued, his gaze seemed to smolder slightly as he stared at the ground.

“What did you find…?” Kiba couldn’t stop the words he was asking. For some reason he felt compelled to ask. Ritsuka was obviously in front of him, alive and capable, but that didn’t answer what happened.

“An inferno.” Ritsuka muttered before covering his mouth lost in thought. “Everyone was caught in a state between life and death. And the person I mention as being my significant other, who agreed to this whole sharing me business, was trapped beneath a slab of rock on death’s door since her lower half had been crushed by the weight. She survived… but the price was greater than she would have imagined.”

Kiba didn’t state anything for the moment. He didn’t actually know what he could say. Even during his own turmoil, he had never found a decent way to cope with it. He knew he didn’t since he wanted to destroy every single holy weapon for what they did to him.

“Things happened from there but I feel like this might be too much information for now.” Ritsuka chuckled… though with how despondent his eyes looked from remembering his past Kiba didn’t push for more details.

“I… I was once a project for a secret church initiative. They wanted to make someone capable of carrying a holy weapon. They failed and tried to get rid of us. All because they those damn holy weapons!” Kiba growled as he curled his fist slamming it against the floor.

“That seems really bad… who started this project?” Ritsuka asked keeping his words to the bare minimum.

“What does it matter?” Kiba snarled though he flinched after saying it. He knew he was just lashing out.

“Because he should be the one to pay for his crimes. A holy weapon is just a weapon. It can’t think or move without someone to hold it.” Ritsuka answered. “If you need someone to watch your back at that time, I’ll help you out.”

Kiba clenched his jaw. It had been a long time since he had thought about his past. He knew logically that the holy weapon did nothing to him. It just existed but… at the moment he needed to think more about it. Still, it was good that he wouldn’t be alone.

“I’ll think about it Ritsuka. I need to go now… sorry.” Kiba stood up and exited the room.

Ritsuka was left to his thoughts. He didn’t know whether this would work out good but he didn’t like seeing a new friend of his fake his entire life. He needed some kind of closure… something that Ritsuka didn’t think he would get until he reached Chaldea once more.

* * *

“Um… Rias-san.” Asia called out. The two were walking side by side while Akeno and Koneko chatted about things in front of them. Their arms full of bags of new clothes. The cash that had been given to them was mostly gone but a few bills remained at the very least.

“Yes Asia?” Rias waited for her to speak. In truth, she wasn’t sure that Asia would become a devil. It wasn’t that she was too naive to contemplate it, but more that she was afraid to change herself so much.

“I’ve been thinking about what we spoke about yesterday… but I’ve also been wondering why Ritsuka isn’t a devil either.” Asia started pressing her fingertips together as she gingerly danced around the topic.

“He is a mage so he signed a magician’s contract with me. It’s not very extensive though since I would honestly rather him be a devil as well.” Rias responded sighing wistfully. “Unfortunately, his magic is only possible so long as he remains human.”

“I see… is that all that’s holding him back?” Asia couldn’t stop her question from exiting her mouth.

“Did he tell you about himself?” Rias shot back wanting to know if she knew that Ritsuka was a time traveling dimension hopper.

“Not a lot… he mentioned that he was branded a heretic as well but I think it was in Magus terms.” Asia whispered slightly.

Rias pondered the situation carefully. She needed to consider all possibilities before she spoke about what would happen since her own desires wanted to speak up as well.

“When we get back I want you to ask Ritsuka about himself before you make any big decisions if that’s what you are basing them on. It’s important that you do so in case the decision you make won’t be regretted.” Rias answered finally taking a more serious tone as she brushed her long flowing crimson hair away from her cheeks. 

“Is it bad?” Asia wanted to prepare herself for anything.

“It isn’t bad… but it’ll sound like an impossibility.” Rias answered back remembering just how shocked they were when they heard his story.

“I’ll ask him when we get back.” Asia nodded agreeing with the assessment.

As much as she liked being with everyone, she was only there because of Ritsuka. She needed to know where things were going before she did anything out of impulse.

* * *

“We’re back!” Akeno called out.

Nobody answered back though. Kiba was in the living room… lost as he stared out the window. Most of the girls understood that he would get this way whenever he was thinking about the past. So, they gave him a wide berth. He made a token effort in saying hello at the very least which assuaged their worries. 

Ritsuka, however, seemed to still be within the dojo. The magical energy that radiated from the room seemed quite strong even though he had mentioned that he was a poor Magus. Though that came into question when the things he did spoke another story.

Whomever Ritsuka trained under had much higher standards than any other mage in their world. That didn’t mean much though since he wasn’t from this world.

Asia knocked on the door forgoing all protocol since she needed to speak with him about important things. Koneko offered to take her things while Rias held back Akeno since this was an important conversation. 

Akeno wasn’t thrilled about the situation but realized that this was important for the Peerage.

“Oh hey. What’s up?” Ritsuka nonchalantly opened the door peering out at the group. “Got everything you needed?”

“Y-Yeah… thank you for taking care of me.” Asia responded automatically bowing. Politeness ebbed and flowed all around her stature. “Um… I need to talk to you… privately.” 

“Sure. Come on in.” Ritsuka opened the door. Rias waved at him and turned away towards the kitchen with Akeno following after her. Kiba remained sitting lost in his thoughts. Koneko was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Asia first noticed that there was nothing in the room anymore. A large magic glyph was in the center but that was it. On the table were ten vials full of a red potion that seemed to radiate heat off of them. Ritsuka carefully placed them in a magical storage case, if the magical pulses were anything to go by.

“So… what did you want to talk with me about?” Ritsuka sat on the floor which Asia followed right after. Sitting across from him she could see the concern in his eyes.

“I… I wanted to know about you.” Asia stated clearly trying to be brave about things.

“It’s kind of a big thing. Think you can handle something this big?” Ritsuka started only to stop when Asia started turning red. “That is not even remotely what I mean!” 

“I-I-I know!” Asia yelled back clearly flustered still from the bath they shared. It wasn’t like she could remember the feeling of his skin against hers… or the prodding of his-  _ ‘Stop thinking!’ _

“Um… okay, well… about me…” Ritsuka stumbled over his words trying the best way to go about this. “You see… I’m actually… a time traveler and dimensional hopping human.” 

Asia looked at him wondering if he was just lying to her. He wasn’t. His eyes were full of sincerity and she couldn’t fully comprehend what was going on. This didn’t make any sense to her but it was the truth. It was entirely the truth.

“But… But! Awawawa…” Asia was too flustered to reason it out. It made some weird amount of sense since Ritsuka had shown himself to be far beyond what most people actually were. Even in terms of devils and angels, Ritsuka was only human and Akeno’s tale of how he dealt with Fallen Angels was too extraordinary to dismiss as luck.

“Yeah… it’s a lot to take in. So I’m here… temporarily while I search for that Holy Grail fake and deal with it.” Ritsuka sighed as the word took hold.

_ ‘Temporary… temporary… temporary…’ _ Asia could feel her heart sink at that word. She thought it was too good to be true and she realized it was.

“You… you have to go away!” Asia screamed out though Ritsuka didn’t flinch in the slightest.

“Yeah. Yeah I have to continue doing what I’m doing.” Ritsuka mentioned. For a moment Asia saw a much older man before her. One that seemed brittle, almost overwhelmed by what he was facing. Instead, he merely hardened his features and continued speaking. “I have to… all to make sure the world stays safe.”

“The world…?” Asia questioned not realizing that tears were flowing down her cheeks.

“Yeah… two incidents I was part of nearly made the world cease to exist entirely. We managed to stop that and restore what was once lost but it cost a lot to get to that point. More than I could ever imagine. I don’t think I’ll ever truly win… but I can assure you that I will never lose.” Ritsuka stated with all the confidence he could muster. It didn’t change the fact that he hated making someone cry.

Asia wiped the tears away. The sheer scale of what Ritsuka was speaking of boggled her mind. She couldn’t actually understand the scope that he mentioned. The thing her heart seemed to echo was that there was a reason and he wasn’t throwing his life away.

“And the o-others?” Asia sniffled since her emotions were still weathering the storm that had clouded her mind.

“They know already. Akeno has pretty much forced me into a position where I have to give her a child…” Ritsuka grumbled though it was broken by a good natured chuckle. “It’s really weird isn’t it?”

“Even me…” Asia whispered under her breath. Her eyes were wide open and she looked directly at Ritsuka.

“Huh?” Ritsuka mumbled and thought he just heard wrong.

“Nothing… I understand. Though… I’ve come up with a decision.” Asia announced.

“What did you decide?” Ritsuka managed though he noticed that Asia’s gaze had changed completely. No longer was her gaze reverent… Ritsuka noticed it almost felt familiar to how Akeno looked at him.

“I’m going to become a devil… it would give me a family for whatever happens in the future. I know it’s a bit selfish but I hope the lord can forgive me for such.” Asia muttered though she didn’t seem too broken up by the decision.

“As long as you made that decision out of your own free will, then I’ll support you no matter what.” Ritsuka announced.

“Yes… yes I would like that.” Asia answered as she stood up and immediately hugged Ritsuka tightly. 

_ ‘Oh. Oh! Oh… just realized that she took the suggestion Akeno made seriously.’ _ Ritsuka tensed up as he realized just how tight Asia was hugging him. He hadn’t misheard what she said earlier even though a small part of his mind tried to convince him that that was impossible. That part of his mind was quietly told to shut up from now on because it clearly didn’t know what it was doing.

“I need to talk with Rias.” Asia stood up and bowed. “I’ll see you soon Ritsuka-sama.”

“Wait… -sama?” Ritsuka tried to question what had just happened but Asia exited the room before he could. 

He quietly slammed his head against the table realizing that his own actions were digging that pit deeper. He didn’t regret helping someone… he just didn’t think it would turn out this way. Clearly something was wrong in this world.

* * *

“Rias! Rias-san!” Asia called out as she rushed upstairs. Kiba was no longer in the living room, most likely retiring to his own room. 

She didn’t actually know which room was Rias though. Her morning was… distracting because of Ritsuka. Thankfully someone did help her.

“Here. This is her room.” Koneko pointed to the fourth door down from her own room.

“Ah thank you Koneko.” Asia bowed once more. She felt this was becoming a habit.

“Stay calm, yes.” Koneko mentioned before entering her room. She seemed tired but Asia didn’t say anything in her blinded enthusiasm.

Asia stood before the door to her future. It was a bit heavy at that moment. She knew what she was doing and she would have to do so for her future. She knew there would be a chance that if she didn’t… someone else would force her into a different position. Angels wouldn’t want her due to her status as a heretic… as far as she knew. The Fallen and exorcists made it clear that she was expendable seeing that she was traded.

“Ah… Asia. How can I help you?” Rias opened the door to the enthusiastic nun before her.

“I would like to become a devil.” Asia announced surprising Rias.

“Are you certain? It’s a permanent process.” Rias questioned once more. As much as she wanted to add Asia into her Peerage she had taken Ritsuka’s concern to heart. She didn’t like finding people who were in despair and offering them the chance to become a devil. They were obviously going to say yes when given the choice. 

“Yes. I’ve thought about it… and I don’t want to just stand around doing nothing. I want to help out as well.” Asia stated with the conviction of a saint.

“Come in. I think I know which piece would fit you.” Rias stepped aside letting Asia into her room. She pulled out a Bishop showing it to Asia. With a quiet nod the bishop slid into Asia’s body and she suddenly felt heavy.

Her body was changing, albeit internally only. She felt really weird as her whole body seemed to vibrate with magic. It was difficult to think about because she was changing her entire life.

* * *

Ritsuka stumbled up to his room content that he had prepared at least a few objects. The cards he used were made explicitly for the situation ahead but nothing more. He didn’t know what else could possibly happen but that was fine. The future was a mystery and something he looked forward to finding out about.

He fell into his bed exhausted from the constant mental gymnastics going through the process. In the process he forgot to set up his bounded field. It wasn’t a bad thing since he hadn’t been surprised for a few nights. 

Falling into a deep sleep, Ritsuka relaxed. 

His door creaked open and a crimson haired beauty tiptoed over to his bed. Taking off her clothing she curled into his bed using him as a body pillow as a small smile appeared on her face.

_ ‘As a lover you’ll spoil us.’ _ Rias thought placing her head on the crook of his shoulder. This felt comfortable and right in some strange way. Maybe it was just in her mind. She was just glad he wasn’t wearing a shirt this night and that she didn’t have to get rid of a magic field.

It didn’t take her long to get comfortable as well. Ritsuka didn’t even seem to notice with how deep his breathing was. His head turned towards her as she looked at his sleeping visage. She didn’t suppress her feelings and immediately planted her lips on his. Another kiss between the two and she curled into him falling asleep.

To her it felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year and here we go. Asia gets more focus since the first actual arc was meant to be about her and Issei but as you can tell that's not going to happen. You'll find out which cards were used later lol


	11. Fiery Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rising and showing off a bit more capabilities.

Grayfia wasn’t exactly expecting Rias to be where she was when she came to see her. Sirzechs has made it clear that they needed to discuss strategy over the concern he was shedding with the Phenex clan. That made it imperative that she show her as much as possible before that time so she could handle any problems that would arise.

To her surprise, Rias was cuddling up next to the human she had made a Magician’s contract with. Ritsuka, as he was called, was breathing steadily as if he didn’t even notice what had happened. What gave her pause was the sheer elation on Rias’ face. She was positively glowing as she snuggled deeper into his chest. 

She bit her lip as she tried to make a decision. She loved Rias as if they were actual siblings but she knew she would also want to be on top of this developing situation. It was a conundrum overall and she settled on a decision. She would give her an hour before she would do something. A brief respite of happiness even though she knew time was of the essence.

As she exited the room, a young blonde girl stopped before her. It was surprising that she was dressed as a nun. It would have been a twitch decision to end her until she felt something familiar. 

The feeling of a Peerage piece within the girl that seemed to radiate the same energy as Rias stayed her hand. A quiet bow from both and the girl kept walking… straight into his room. She looked shocked but Grayfia was more confused when the girl turned away for a second. 

The girl looked left out and immediately disrobed completely. She climbed into the bed and took the other arm of the mage wrapping it around her. Grayfia had seen many things in her long life… this was in the top ten of strange things she had ever seen. 

“Akeno… come with me. You will explain.” Grayfia grabbed a slightly hidden Akeno who looked spooked. “Why does it seem like the ladies of the home flock towards a regular human male?”

Akeno squealed slightly in fear. She had wanted to perform her own night visit but she had misjudged the time and fell asleep. Grayfia took her time dragging Akeno down the steps. She was going to get answers.

* * *

_ ‘Why is there a squish sound again… crap.’ _Ritsuka knew what was going to happen if he opened his eyes. He was going to see two people who had managed to climb into his bed and he was going to be his calm self once more. 

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. Crimson and… blonde? A smiling Asia nodding off next to him surprised him a lot. The signature of devil magic also seemed to come off her. Both of them were eagerly still resting against him content in their positions. Ritsuka was a little flabbergasted since he was never this popular before. Chaldea didn’t count because he had earned that recognition over the course of many years.

He didn’t even have a shirt on and Rias seemed to be subconsciously tracing the scars on his torso and blushing heavily. He was certain that didn’t turn her on but he didn’t really push that train of thought. He didn’t need her to get any ideas about what she could use to seduce him continuously.

His other guest was very different. Asia’s blond locks reached far down her back. She was still growing from what he could tell but she did have a great body. Ritsuka immediately shut that line of thinking and looked directly at the ceiling. He couldn’t really escape since they were both keeping him really close to their bodies. The constant pressure of flesh that pressed against his chest was a constant reminder of that.

Ritsuka, for the first time in his life, questioned why women were flocking to him now.

* * *

“So he’s been overall better than most recruits?” Grayfia quirked an eyebrow at that.

“Yes… he’s negotiated with the Fallen getting them out of the city, defeated two of them without any help, and fought off a dangerous exorcist solo. We’ve actually been really worried that he would get himself killed but… he hasn’t. It’s strange.” Akeno admitted easily enough.

“How so?” Grayfia rested her chin upon her hands keeping her mouth hidden. While Sirzechs had told her not to confront him, she could at least fish for information from those around him.

It wasn’t common knowledge but there were rumors that the Sitri heir, Sona, was becoming erratic in her demeanor. She had played chess constantly for days on end just to prove to herself that she could beat anyone. Those rumors placed the Fujimaru kid around her at the point where she went full force into chess. Some even whispered that she lost to a human. Serafall was very candid with it though saying she was obsessing over a boy who beat her at chess. Grayfia was the only one who knew that they weren’t rumors.

“He cares about his life but he’s willing to put his out for another with little to no details. He doesn’t kill either trying to find the best way possible. None of us know what to make of him…” Akeno trailed off. “I might have tried to seduce him after his fight against the Fallen... “

“Akeno…” Grayfia sighed though in a more good natured way.

“I like him… I like him a lot. He’s been kind… and if I had to place a word on it… heroic.” Akeno blushed as she let that word out.

“Hm… that is strange. If he is as you say then why would he work with devils?” Grayfia pondered out loud. “Do any of you know his back story?”

“Kiba might.” Akeno answered almost immediately.

“Kiba might what?” Kiba answered as he trailed down the staircase. He seemed lost in his mind still but he tried to smile back at the two before him.

“Kiba… did Ritsuka talk a bit more about himself?” Grayfia glanced slightly at Kiba which caused him to stop.

“Yes… yes he did. It was quite the tale but it seemed to only be the tip of the iceberg. It was… intense.” Kiba stared off trying to picture the sights that Ritsuka mentioned. It was difficult to do so but he was capable of recalling everything he was told reciting it for the others sans Rias, Asia and Koneko.

Grayfia and Akeno were silent… it wasn’t something they would hear normally. Grayfia especially was more interested now. Sirzechs was wrong at times but at the moment she couldn’t actually figure out if he was wrong for this moment. Akeno looked sad at hearing about what had occurred but her steely gaze remained even hearing about what happened to the girl that Ritsuka mentioned beforehand. Besides, that girl decided it was fine to share. She wasn’t worried.

“That’s a lot to take in… and you even say that it’s not the breadth of what he’s been through. For now, I need to collect Rias for Sirzechs-sama. I shall go wake them up now.” Grayfia sighed as she stood up.

Kiba and Akeno remained sitting though Grayfia could tell that she wanted to ask him more details. This entire peerage chose a dangerous man as far as she was concerned… though she couldn’t exactly deny that it was an exciting prospect. She climbed back up the stairs.

* * *

They were staring at him. Ritsuka could feel their eyes on him. He looked down noticing very sensual eyes from Rias and a pouty expression from Asia. So… he did the first thing he could think to do.

“Morning… when did you get here… in my bed… without me knowing?” Ritsuka trailed off. Rias very expressly looked smug. Asia, however, looked a bit guilty.

“All night~ “ Rias purred seductively into Ritsuka’s ear.

“This morning…” Asia attempted to purr… only for it to come out embarrassed and stilted.

“Ah… got it.” Ritsuka nodded dumbly. He forcefully turned his gaze up since it was evident that neither girl was embarrassed by their body or, in Asia’s case, content in how she positioned her body against his. His hands once again betrayed him wrapping tighter around them. He was annoyed that his libido was apparently stronger than his reason. He did know why though.

Throughout his time in Chaldea, every servant who has expressed attraction to him usually got their way with him after Mash’s statement of sharing him.

“So… I know it’s Monday but we have school. Don’t want to leave Asia here so…?” Ritsuka muttered out as he turned slightly to Rias.

“Not to worry. As soon as it happened I told Sona about it and she prepared the necessary papers.” Rias assured them. 

“Huh?” Asia looked confused now which was actually adorable.

“Want to go to school?” Ritsuka turned to Asia who started tearing up at the statement.

“Yes!” Asia shouted in sheer jubilation but made it her mission to show how happy she was as she clung immediately to Ritsuka, nearly straddling him without a care in the world.

A cough broke the scene before it could go any farther.

“Ahem… Rias. We have a meeting today, remember?” Grayfia called from the now open door.

“Ah! I almost forgot! I better go get ready!” Rias hopped from the bed clearly not caring about her state of undress rushing towards her room.

She stared at Ritsuka who merely waved good naturedly. She was certain the pressure of her gaze would make him flinch but he didn’t even seem to notice it. Asia was blushing and hiding her body slightly but also didn’t seem affected, though it was more due to her not looking in Grayfia’s direction.

“Hi. Who are you?” Ritsuka called out in the most nonchalant manner he had.

“Grayfia. Human -“ Grayfia started only to be cut off.

“Ritsuka Fujimaru. Oh sorry, I wanted to introduce myself otherwise it would be rude. Well more rude. Sorry.” Ritsuka stumbled through his words making Grayfia a slight bit confused.

Akeno had mentioned how he easily defeated two Fallen and a rogue exorcist and negotiated with the leader of the Grigori. Now all she saw was a somewhat well built young man who was not really as much of a threat her husband claimed him to be. That changed as he stared into her eyes. It was...heavier than she expected. His gaze seemed to bore into her making her want to step back. Pride was the only thing that stopped her from doing so and she couldn’t explain why she felt that way.

“You two should get ready for school.” Grayfia stated before turning away. As she exited the room and moved around the corner she took deep stifling breaths as quietly as she could. It felt worse when the gaze was no longer stopped by a wall. There were such things as demon slayers in the world… but his presence felt unnaturally dangerous to the point where she couldn’t figure out why.

It took a bit but Rias eventually rejoined her and the two left. Grayfia didn’t say a word about how she felt when she had stared into the eyes of their newest… she wanted to say ally but couldn’t. She didn’t know what to make of the circumstances that were growing at this very second.

* * *

Asia immediately got up though she realized she was still naked. Ritsuka politely turned away allowing her to get her robe to at least cover up.

“I’m sorry… I just didn’t want to be left out…” Asia trailed off.

“You have nothing to apologize for… I’m not even sure if this counts as anything wrong, at least, not in my eyes. What guy wouldn’t be happy to have a pretty girl want to share a bed together?” Ritsuka answered as empathetic as possible.

Asia was blushing even more but she was frozen in place. Ritsuka sat up ready to help her only for her to race out of the room giggling cheerfully.

“Ritsuka… you will never understand. Just smile and nod… smile and nod.” Ritsuka muttered to himself hoping someday he would figure out why that seemed to happen at such weird times.

It didn’t help that he was excited once more… the only saving grace was that no one was in the room with him anymore. He gathered his uniform and went to take a cold shower… if for nothing else than to calm down.

* * *

Rias was shocked. She couldn’t believe that this was the only plan they had.

“Nii-sama… this better be a joke.” Rias snarled though she was unused to such actions and it came out as a stifled breathe.

“Honestly, I wish I was.” Sirzechs laid his chin upon his hands. 

They had just finished watching a few highlights of the matches that Riser had participated in. Each one was a curb stomp as he overwhelmed his opponents with numbers or force. To make matters worse… the few that did manage to get to Riser were incinerated within seconds. Or they would have been if the rules hadn’t been put in place.

“I’m not saying it’s impossible but with your strength as it is now… it might be improbable. Is there no way you can convince him to step out of the Club room?” Sirzechs mentioned which Rias cringed at.

“No… I’ve been trying to get him to come out and meet my mage. He froze up at the door and I had to help him lay down from panic.” Rias sadly sighed as she felt this was a failure on her part.

“And even though I managed to get the other members agree to allow your mage to participate… even with how he looks I doubt he’ll be able to add much to your strength. At least as far as I know. He’s fought an exorcist and two Fallen if I heard right?” Sirzechs closed his eyes in thought.

“He said he did. Even brought the wings of one with him.” Rias continued which made Sirzechs’ interest piqued.

“Where are they?” Sirzechs questioned clearly wanting a trophy for his sister’s accomplishment in choosing a mage.

“He used them to get the Grigori to get their people out of Kuoh… they had some traitors they needed to deal with. I don’t know the details though… Koneko went with him. I wasn't going to put myself in a position to be captured or used.” Rias looked dejected at that confession. She was far too kind to be a devil. Sirzechs took pride in her kindness.

“Not what I would have done… but what I would have done would have started a war.” Sirzechs growled. “Was that your idea?”

“Yes.” Rias stated without a shred of regret. “We can’t afford to have anything happen that would restart a war Nii-sama.”

“Yeah… I get it.” Sirzechs sighed. He didn’t need to be reminded of his own shortcomings when it came to the incident with the yokai faction in Kyoto.

“And your mage? Has he been adequate?” Sirzechs asked. Grayfia had not told him anything about the boy before he had to discuss matters with Rias. She seemed unwilling to divulge anything during the small quiet moment they had while Rias had spoken with their parents… he just noticed that Grayfia had been spooked slightly.

“Yes. He has performed well beyond what I thought he would be. Did you… um… find anything out about him?” Rias spoke up… she had to make certain. She needed the certainty that Ritsuka really was telling the truth about being a dimensional time traveler.

“Nothing. We’ve got nothing on his background and I can assure you we’ve been very thorough on all fronts. None of the countries we checked had any indication that a Ritsuka Fujimaru was on any of their census forms. Certainly there were some but they were far older or far too young to be him. We even checked with Mephisto Pheles as well since he could have made a homunculus in secret. He didn’t… even allowed us to check his memories as well which immediately stopped our investigation.” Sirzechs growled as he picked up a few papers. “Serafall made some investigation on her own for an organization known as Chaldea which he told Sona he was a part of. It doesn’t exist. We even had satellite pictures and familiars comb everywhere on the planet and they found nothing. Well, not nothing but nothing about Chaldea. I even broke several barriers just to make sure but nothing.” 

“I guess I’ll get it from him directly.” Rias muttered under her breath. Though she didn’t exactly say what she would get though her brother didn’t seem to notice. She didn’t need to tell him that she was planning to do something with Ritsuka before he could disappear.

“Seriously… with those magical pulses and his almost supreme anonymity we have nothing on him. How are you keeping him on your side?” Sirzechs tossed the papers down.

“Oh Nii-sama, Ritsuka is still a boy. Boys are easy to manipulate with just a little skin and Akeno has proven very willing to do so.” Rias lied. She wasn’t going to tell her brother that as far as she knew it almost the entire Gremory group was infatuated with Ritsuka. She didn’t know where Koneko stood but she knew for a fact that Akeno would give it up immediately as soon as she finished high school. Asia was also an obvious willing participant. She wasn’t going to say that she was on the same level as well since her brother would try to kill him… though she didn’t actually know who would win.

“Of course. I’m surprised you’d let Akeno do so.” Sirzechs commented completely surprised 

“She was adamant about doing whatever she could do for me.” Rias mentioned keeping it very curt about the finer details.

“She’s a good Queen. We’ve got the teleportation sigil ready for tuesday once your classes have finished. I didn’t allow them to set the terms of when you would meet. That is something I wouldn’t allow.” Sirzechs chuckled easing the tension that had started the meeting.

With a quiet nod Rias excused herself so that she could get to school… even if a little late. She, at the very least, had some pull with the head of the school so it wouldn’t be that big a deal.

Sirzechs waited until she left the room and ushered Grayfia over.

“Did you meet with him?” Sirzechs questioned… knowing the answer already.

“Yes… I didn’t like his gaze. Why?” Grayfia shot back not wanting to reveal how they saw each other… and the nonchalance of the situation even as he had a girl wrapped around him already.

“What did you think now that the wall wasn’t in the way?” Sirzechs smiled… as if he knew already.

“It… well, it felt like I was staring down something far stronger than it should be. He’s only a human but he’s intimidated those stronger than him. I’m certain Azazel is trying to take him for his own purposes.” Grayfia let her outburst continue. “Not to mention that I’m certain he’s just a playboy since Sona is head over heels for him just because he beat her at chess.”

“Looks like Serafall is getting an in-law.” Sirzechs chuckled mischievously though Grayfia glared at him.

“I’m certain that two of Rias’ Peerage are going to have their way with him as well and I didn’t see why.” Grayfia scowled not even knowing why they would fall for a regular human.

“That’s fine. They can have their own lives as well so long as they look out for Rias.” Sirzechs waved it off clearly not caring.

“If you say so Sirzechs-sama.” Grayfia sighed. She wasn’t going to tell him about Rias’ own affection. More likely than not, Rias would do something to have him as well. She would support her decision even if she didn’t understand why she would do so.

* * *

Asia followed Ritsuka into the classroom hiding behind his back. The teacher had her introduce herself to them.

Like clockwork, the pervert trio made their comments and she was seated behind Ritsuka. Then there were several comments about how close they were and Issei’s attempts to pick a fight.

“Don’t do that.” Asia immediately stated staring down Issei who backed down immediately. 

Ritsuka scratched the side of his head. There were some concerns going on now in his head. That day was quiet as Ritsuka assisted Asia in everything that happened for the day. Jealous stares came from all the guys… and envious ones came from all the girls. 

“Ah the new girl. How’s it going?” A new girl with glasses and pigtails introduced herself to Asia. Ritsuka pushed Asia forward making her squeak.

“F-Fine. It’s fine… thanks for asking. I’m not sure why so many people are so nice to me.” Asia stumbled over her words as the girl merely smiled at her. “Um… who are you?”

“Ah, sorry sorry. Name’s Aika Kiryu. How about we be friends?” Aika let her hand out. Asia looked back at Ritsuka only to see him nod his head out trying to get her to go for it.

“Sure. That would be great.” Asia smiled as she got a new friend.

“Now come on. It’s time for girl talk.” Aika smirked as she pulled Asia away for their little meeting. “You don’t mind? Do you Ritsuka-kun?”

“Have fun Asia. Time to have a good school life, right?” Ritsuka chuckled as he watched Asia get pulled off with a new friend. There was a small bit of trepidation but he didn’t know why.

“Thank you Ritsuka-kun. I’ll bring her back in one piece.” Aika answered with a mock salute. Her eyes did trail down to his crotch for some reason… and she licked her lips as well.

“Yup… not touching the crazy. No way in hell will I allow that to happen.” Ritsuka mumbled to himself as he walked away as fast as possible. He knew where she was and he knew that no one would touch her while she was in school.

There was one more confrontation with Issei before the day was over but Ritsuka didn’t actually hear him. Though he was pretty sure that the words bastard and harem were used since Issei was pissed off. 

Ritsuka just blinked in surprise and walked away. It wasn’t something that needed to be talked about since it wasn’t really important… then the teacher dragged Issei away for another outburst.

After classes were done Asia immediately found Ritsuka and walked with him to the Club room. There were more rumors about Ritsuka that day. Some girls spoke of how he was a womanizer… though everyone who said that actually wouldn’t have minded. Guys were far more jealous and spread rumors that Ritsuka and Kiba were actually a couple… which made girls far more interested in them. Through it all, Ritsuka had no idea about the rumors because he didn’t usually listen to the idle chatter. 

His thoughts were focused solely on three things. The first was the impact of the Holy Grail fragment that was found in this period. It had to be somewhere but all rudimentary searches with the Storch Ritter familiars turned up nothing. At best no one said anything about the wireframe birds flying around. 

The second problem was the necessity of involving himself in what constituted a political marriage. He had no experience in such things and his current lifestyle in Chaldea didn’t say anything about not having multiple partners. The fact that Mash actually agreed to such a thing made it impossible for him to ever be monogamous again… it didn’t help that he was also conditioned to accept that because of the intervention of Kiyohime.

The third problem was his seemingly strange animal magnetism. Even when he wasn’t in Chaldea he had never really tried to date anyone and he was certain that no one actually paid attention to him in that way. He thought back but it felt like a lifetime ago and those faces didn’t seem real to him anymore. Now… now he was certain that his entire group of new female friends wanted to ride him till either of them broke, or Akeno, at least, wanted that.

The day went smoothly with the club room being cleaned since the meeting was the very next day. Ritsuka assisted in moving furniture around in order to account for what was most likely Riser’s Peerage.

That also meant he would have to drink one of his potions tomorrow in case he did something stupid. He probably could use Summer BB to protect him from burning instead… but there had been warnings that the Foreigner servant cards could lead to him acting like a gate for their appearance.

When that was found out Illya and Miyu placed softlocks on those cards allowing only for an hour of use every day. Mostly to keep the danger of being consumed by an Outer God to a bare minimum. He wasn’t exactly certain that that would be enough protection but he trusted his servants, friends, over the matter.

After finishing things they were teleported back home. Ritsuka assisted Koneko in making dinner for the evening and everyone went to sleep.

No one entered his room so far that night. Ritsuka even waited in the darkness watching his door. He didn’t lock it but he did close it. No one entered. Everyone was most likely on edge as far as he thought.

* * *

_ ‘Okay… I should go there now and let him have his way with me.’ _Rias mused as she tossed and turned in her bed. It wasn’t like she was scared… okay, she was scared. It would be the first time she did anything with such… permanence.

_ ‘I mean… it would destroy Riser’s interest but then he would try to kill Ritsuka. No… no I can’t do that. He’ll help me stop this.’ _Rias laid back covering herself in her heavier blankets. She probably needed to stop Akeno but she was behaving herself for some reason.

* * *

Akeno looked over her specialty outfits. A few corsets, special lingerie, a toy or two. All she needed to do was bide her time. She didn’t need to go out of her way to enter Ritsuka’s room even though she actually really wanted to.

She already had his word and all she needed to do was get through the school year. It wasn’t like he was going to disappear anytime soon. She had this strange feeling that she would have enough time to make sure he would leave a legacy behind.

Also with how many of the others wanted him, she could indulge her own desires to have an affair without all the hard feelings behind it. It would be perfect.

* * *

Asia and Koneko looked over the contract work that was meant for devils to do. Since no one had done them lately Asia would be working with Koneko on completing them.

“That was weird…” Asia mumbled. They had seen a grown man dressed like a magical girl. Unfortunately, neither of them could get him into a magical girl world.

“Normal. People are weird.” Koneko shrugged completely worried about what happened. “This happens… I will be with you to teach you how this goes.” 

“Thank you Koneko-chan. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to do this. Thank Go-“ Asia immediately felt like lightning coursed through her body and pain was all she knew. “Ow…”

“Don’t say that. For devils showing worship would make you feel pain.” Koneko sighed as she patted Asia on the head even though they were nearly the same height.

“Oh… aww… “ Asia muttered though not even that would get her down.

“Get sleep… don’t bother senpai today.” Koneko ordered.

“Huh? How do you know?” Asia shuddered and was left a blushing mess. With a quiet tap Koneko pointed at her nose.

“I can smell it on everyone here. Senpai already knows but he’s not acting on it because from what I have observed, he wants us to make a life for ourselves first.” Koneko explained as she shook her head in exasperation.

“Wait… you too?” Asia stared at Koneko who just realized that Asia was far more attentive than she appeared.

“Sleep time! Go!” Koneko squeaked out even though she was blushing. She quickly rushed up to her room leaving a stunned Asia. 

Asia quietly thought up some things… she was surprised she would think such things as well. She was going to have at the very least four sisters if what Koneko said was true. That would be wonderful. A large family to love and cherish. If only she could actually show her worship to the lord but she didn’t risk being hurt again.

The sun had made her so tired after everything that happened. Had she not held on to Ritsuka’s arm she wasn’t sure she would have made it.

So with a few longing stares at Ritsuka’s door she went to her room to rest. Tomorrow would be a very dangerous day if what she was told was actually happening.

* * *

_ ‘Yeah… something weird is going to happen.’ _ Ritsuka stared at the door after setting up a bounding field around his bed. With a quiet but resigned sigh he decided to sleep. It would be fine… he was… almost… certain.

* * *

The next day made Ritsuka’s completely justified worry useless. No one had snuck into his bed and the field wasn’t destroyed. He had even woken up early enough to get through his normal workout routine without anyone catching him off guard.

He even managed to take a shower without another strange incident. He didn’t need to have another weird shower scene so quickly. Everyone else had been sitting downstairs in the living room.

“Change of plans. We’re having our meeting today during the classes so no one would bother us. Around eleven because of reasons that weren’t detailed.” Rias growled out clearly unamused. “The other teachers were informed and we’ll have the day off technically.”

“Got it. Give me a second then. I might as well actually get ready. Didn’t think it would have been so early.” Ritsuka nodded even though he was already in his school uniform.

“Aren’t you ready?” Akeno questioned as she looked over.

“Not really. See I got to thinking that I should look intimidating somewhat, right?” Ritsuka chuckled as he mentioned that. “I have heard a lot of people compare me to a yakuza or something to that effect so I do have an outfit that should fit.”

“Why do you have an outfit for that?” Asia questioned confused about the logistics of having an outfit that made you look like a yakuza.

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean the suit I used when I went out with Akeno was meant for assassinations and I even have a space suit. It’s magical in nature.” Ritsuka waved it off as if it wasn’t that important. “I can even magically tan my skin slightly but I don’t think I would fit in as a gyaru, if that’s the right term. I’m far too cheerful most of the time.”

There was silence again though it was more looking at the eccentricities of someone they wanted to build something long term with.

“Is there any other random things you need to tell us so we aren’t surprised?” Kiba chuckled though he was the only one who could actually voice something.

“I technically own an elephant? I think I have a sword that might be Durandal? I’m highly resistant to poison managing to eat fugu without dying and just suffering a stomach ache for a night?” Ritsuka tilted his head in confusion.

“You own an elephant?” Rias shouted out loud.

“You have Durandal?” Kiba growled out but he remained sitting.

“You survived one of the most virulent poisons in the world that has no antidote?” Akeno whispered though with her tone it was hard to call it a whisper.

“Yes. I was given a sword that was stolen but I’m keeping it that might be Durandal or just a sword that is nigh unbreakable. And yes I ate several chocolates that were laced with different poisons. They tasted weird and made my tongue numb but I liked them.” Ritsuka answered in quick succession.

Kiba relaxed since he could tell Ritsuka wasn’t lying… and if it was stolen then it should be fine… probably. Akeno was shocked that she went with Ritsuka on a date when he was being an assassin… but she didn’t know if that actually mattered. Rias partially wanted to ride on an elephant but she didn’t say so since she needed to be serious for the meeting. Asia and Koneko didn’t really react by any means but looking interested in seeing other surprises.

“Okay I’ll be right back.” Ritsuka rushed upstairs before anyone could really parse what was happening.

“So… we’re just going to ignore his more outlandish claims… right?” Akeno questioned since she wasn’t really sure where to react.

“Yes. So long as he is on our side then it should be fine. Are you okay Kiba?” Rias looked over to her usually stalwart knight who seemed a bit forlorn. 

“Yeah… yeah… we talked about this yesterday. I don’t like the fact that a holy sword is here but since it’s on one of my friends I can control myself. Besides… it’s not that sword.” Kiba spoke through gritted teeth clearly doing his best to suppress his anger.

“Kiba.” Koneko patted him on the back. His tension was through the roof but with a deep breath he released it. 

“Okay. Done.” Ritsuka called out as he came back down.

He wore a large black kimono with two inner layers of blue and white. Around his neck was a gray scarf. Everyone stared at him both intrigued and confused.

“That looks like it’s meant for a visit to a new year shrine Ritsuka… I mean the color does seem to match what stereotypical yakuza would wear.” Akeno pointed out. Truthfully, she wanted him to wear the suit again since she enjoyed how serious he looked when he did so.

“Think so? I thought it would match pretty well given how many people get weird whenever I look at them.” Ritsuka shot back looking over his outfit.

“Well… as long as you’re comfortable I think we could go along with that.” Rias giggle slightly under her hand. 

The tension slowly evaporated. What had been tense and kind of world shattering eased back down to dealing with the eccentricities of a mage. Ritsuka looked around noting that everyone had calmed back down. He briefly thought about saying more about himself but stopped when he realized that a few of his new friends were intimidated by him. 

“Come, let’s go and get ready.” Rias finished her giggling and started up the teleportation sigil on the ground. All occupants were enveloped in a soft red light and with a small pop disappeared from the room.

* * *

Ritsuka sat down on the couch as everyone waited in their own way. Asia sat next to Ritsuka nervous that she was getting involved in something so big just a single day after being turned into a devil. She remained still and slightly clingy to him though he didn’t seem to mind.

Kiba and Koneko were playing checkers though they weren’t really focusing on the game. At most they moved the pieces while they glanced over to Rias who was sitting at her desk. Rias has her eyes closed and seemed to be mentally preparing herself for the oncoming storm. 

Akeno kept herself busy by making tea for everyone. Though when she had finished the sweets, there was one piece she kept out of reach of everyone. No one questioned it and Ritsuka figured it was a trap.

And so they waited. Locked in an ever encompassing silence that no one wanted to break. Ritsuka, for his part, merely pulled out a few azoth blades. They were intricately engraved with the same symbols though when he pulled them out Asia nearly squeaked in shock. She stopped herself as Ritsuka placed his free hand on her head for head patting purposes. 

After she was calmed, he began polishing the blades everyone seemed to relax. The nonchalance on Ritsuka’s part eased what was certainly going to be an intense meeting.

Before anyone could speak though, Grayfia teleported in.

“Rias, I am here to adjudicate. They shall be here shortly.” Grayfia bowed as she started preparing several symbols on the ground.

“Okay everyone, on your best behavior.” Rias called out as she took a position with the rest of us. Kiba and Koneko sat down on the couch with Asia and Ritsuka. Akeno stood slightly behind Rias eyes closed but seemingly ready to strike.

Grayfia initiated the symbols on the ground and another bright light shot out from the spot. As the light slowly faded, a tall figure stood out from the glare of the light.

He was taller than anyone in the room with messy blonde hair and a blue school uniform that was most likely from another district. The smug look on his face was a bit disturbing. 

“My love! I’ve come for you!” The guy declared in a bombastic tone though Ritsuka could see the disgust on Rias’ face.

“Shut up Riser! I told you already, I wouldn’t marry you. Ever!” Rias reacted with such vitriol that he was surprised that this was the same Rias.

“Now come Rias, our parents have already agreed to this marriage. It has been agreed on already. As you know the pureblood devils have slowly started to dwindle so it is in the best interests of everyone involved. Besides, us upper devils need to stick together.” Riser mentioned though the calculating look on his face was still focused on Rias.

Akeno had managed to get everyone to stand up and behind Rias before the conversation could focus back on them. Ritsuka stood slightly front and center when Riser glared at the group.

“I’ll take you back even if I have to incinerate your precious group to do so.” Riser glared at everyone else. 

Ritsuka stepped forward acting as the vanguard for the group which worried Asia and Koneko.

“Do so and you won’t live to see another day Riser.” Rias stepped forward before he could address the elephant in the room.

“Do be civil or I shall have to get involved in matters.” Grayfia informed the pair which caused the two to stop their tiny shows of power.

“Fine. I don’t want to piss off the so called strongest Queen.” Riser quietly backed off but managed to keep his dignity somehow.

“Since you two cannot come to terms… I would suggest a Ratings Game to settle the matter. Is that agreeable to both parties?” Grayfia mediated the events quickly enough that Ritsuka started to wonder if his preparations had gone to waste. 

Certainly, Riser had stared at him once or twice in passing glance but didn’t seem too bothered or intrigued enough to ask about him. Ritsuka was worried he had wasted one of his potions already since he did drink one the moment they entered the club building in case he needed to do something stupid.

What he really needed was information about Riser’s fighting style, mana levels and Peerage members. The mana levels were easy enough. By sheer luck or a power play on his part, Ritsuka has managed to read just how high Riser’s mana was. Honestly… it felt kind of low. A Demon Pillar was at the very least three times as strong and Grayfia had managed to reach that level on presence alone. If he was correct on Riser’s mana level then it would take destroying him twenty three times just to deplete his mana completely. There were easier ways to do so such as Harpe but that would be far more permanent than he needed it to be. 

Riser Phenex was a very poor comparison to the Demon God Pillar Phenex though. Even that particular pillar was capable of true immortality due to the legends surrounding it. If what Ritsuka had heard about how devils were low on numbers due to a Great War that the supernatural world went through then this version of Phenex was far weaker than it would be.

“A ratings game? And I suppose this is your Peerage then?” Riser pointed out behind Rias who kept her arms crossed and a glare on her gaze.

“Yes. This is the family I have formed. What of it?” Rias growled clearly annoyed at his tone.

“Nothing… I just feel I should show you my own Peerage.” Riser mentioned as he pointed to the sigil still glowing on the ground. Another blazing flash of light and fifteen more people appeared from the sigil. 

Every single person was a woman, each of varying size and shape. They also seemed to be dressed in very fetishistic clothing. Something that appealed to every single dress up one at the very least. Ritsuka examined every single one thinking about what he needed to plan for.

The first was a tall woman with purple hair and purple eyes. She seemed to be wearing a navy uniform of some sort and one of her eyes were covered by her bangs. Roberts would probably go crazy over the woman. She also seemed to magically be one of the strongest… similar to Akeno, so it was safe to assume that she was the Queen.

The next two seemed to be just as magical as the Queen. A young girl with blonde hair made into twin drill pigtails and similar eye color to Riser. The other was dressed in a kimono and seemed to wield a staff. She looked disinterested in the going ons. They were most likely the Bishops.

The next two weren’t as magical but seemed to be dressed in armor of sorts. At least one of them was wearing armor that modeled itself after a knight. The other was wearing a cheongsam and had a large zweihander blade on her back. Ritsuka assumed that they were the knights of his Peerage. With how many different people Ritsuka was seeing… each seemed to remind him somewhat of the eccentricities he dealt with his servants.

Another two that came to sight was the woman with brown hair and red highlights seeming to wear a mask while the other seemed like a stereotypical chinese girl also dressed in a cheongsam. Neither held a weapon so Ritsuka assumed they fought hand to hand. They also had more magical power than the last eight girls which meant that they might have been the Rooks. 

The eight Pawns were just as varied. A pair of twins in a school PE uniform. Two catgirls. Two maids. A belly dancer that reminded Ritsuka of Mata Hari and the last girl seemed to be dressed like a Ronin though more through the lens of a school uniform costume.

There came a problem with his observation. Every single one of them had stared Ritsuka down as well… his gaze was heavier though. It was so intimidating that none of them actually lasted more than a few seconds before turning their gaze away for fear of pissing him off. Ritsuka wouldn’t have been… but they didn’t know that.

“As you can see my Peerage is the epitome of a high class devil. Each person has their place and fits well within my team.” Riser boasted without noticing that none of his team were actually listening to him. They were staring at Ritsuka… who had stopped looking at them. He was focused on his thoughts.

* * *

_ ‘Okay… several, if not all of them, are close range fighters. Might be best to pick them off all at once. Maybe Atalanta or Arjuna, though, I have to be careful since Arjuna shatters mountains with one arrow and that was ten percent. That means using the Indian Pantheon is a nuke option, so not gonna chance that if I can help it. Bishops would be the prime choices to take out first since they would cause the most problems if they could heal. Kiba could take care of the Knights. Queen is the biggest obstacle since she seems as magically strong as Akeno but maybe she also goes fire magic as well. Yeah I think I got a strategy ready for them. Now the Phenex one needs to be killed a certain number of times to stop his regeneration permanently. I’m probably not supposed to kill anyone so this should be fine long term at the very least.’ _ Ritsuka tapped his fingers against his arm while he kept thinking up strategies.

* * *

“With our experience in several official Ratings Games Rias it would be best if you just agree to the marriage that our families have agreed on.” Riser finished his long boast which almost no one on Rias side actually listened to.

“And I’ll say that I shall fight you in the Games.” Rias shot back with a glare. 

“So the agreement is set then. A Ratings Game shall be in effect. When shall it occur then?” Grayfia ordered both sides.

“This weekend. I’m tired of waiting. We’ve been through a lot already and giving you more time than that would be a waste. So this Saturday we shall have it.” Riser announced. Rias squirmed slightly. It was too soon. She hadn’t even gotten Asia ready yet to handle such an event. And Ritsuka… didn’t seem to care since he was seemingly lost in thought.

“So this Saturday then.” Grayfia mentioned as Rias reluctantly nodded.

“A question though… what’s a human doing here?” Riser finally turned to the elephant in the room… who still wasn’t really paying attention.

“He is my mage. What of it?” Rias growled as Riser took a few steps towards him.

“This pathetic excuse of a mage is contracted to you? Seriously, I feel nothing from him and he’s been ignoring everything that’s been going on since this meeting started. I mean look at him lost in his own mind. Must be scared of me.” Riser laughed though his Peerage didn’t immediately answer him. Their laughs were stilted though they couldn’t answer why. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

Riser turned back to his group, noticing that they were only making a token effort. He didn’t notice that Ritsuka was paying attention once more.

* * *

_ ‘Hm? Oh shit, attention is back on me. What do I do?’ _ Ritsuka pondered as he looked towards his friends. None of them looked happy. Rias especially looked concerned with how close this guy was in front of him.

Ritsuka still had the fire potion active. He drank it and wanted it to actually come in use. From the details he got when Jason used it, it would protect him from burning and heat. That included his hair and clothes as well. He did want to test that but he didn’t really know if he wanted to antagonize someone right now.

Then Riser turned back around and was nearly face to face with him. Riser stood a bit taller but their eyes locked. Riser was a man who had been through many mock battles but had never actually been in a life and death situation.

The moment their eyes met Riser’s wings immediately blazed up and his fight or flight response kicked in. Ritsuka could feel the heat radiating off of him… it wasn’t that bad though. It felt like a warm blanket instead of the blazing inferno that was probably what the action was trying to emulate.

“Ritsuka!” Rias called out as Riser accidentally released too much power setting Ritsuka up in flames.

“Oh shit!” Riser called out as he took a step back.

“Riser! What the hell did you do!?” Rias shouted as everyone started panicking… before stopping.

The flames remained in human shape and didn’t seem to be screaming… or even showing signs of discomfort from the flames. Grayfia watched as the person within the flames calmly and easily put the fires out with several pats to his body.

He was completely unharmed with the only damage being a thin layer of soot that covered him. He let out a small cough which released a small cloud of smoke. Ritsuka looked amused.

_ ‘Oh good… it works. Thanks be to Medea. Now let’s equip Moriarty and start stage two of my plan.’ _ Ritsuka quietly installed Moriarty’s card since he needed to be slightly antagonistic.

“Huh. Tiny, pathetic and doesn’t last very long. Can’t say that was what I was expecting but it was just as big a disappointment as I thought it would be.” Ritsuka stated… though to his friends they noted how strange his tone was. It was forced and clearly uninterested as if he was doing something.

“What the hell did you say!?” Riser stepped forward clearly incensed at the bait being dragged across his face.

“Since you’re yelling I doubt I need to repeat myself. Besides if you’re just going to do another demonstration then don’t. I will take a limb from you as payment for the hit.” Ritsuka answered back. It still wasn’t a threat though… it felt more like a promise of what would come.

While he could feel Moriarty’s influence, Ritsuka focused it on making himself the target of Riser’s ire. He needed him to be angry enough to focus his forces on him. If he did that then he could enact a more one sided plan in his favor. The web was being weaved at this moment and both sides were watching the spectacle before them.

“Why you- !” Riser was clearly ready to throw down only to be stopped by Grayfia. 

“Are you not a high class devil? You’re letting a regular human get to you.” Grayfia stated in no uncertain terms that she would intervene.

“Don’t forget about being a failure of a mage as well. He’s worse than that.” Ritsuka chuckled which made several of Riser’s Peerage stare in shock at the statement. Most of them thought a mage would boast about their status. Though when they looked at Riser he was absolutely livid.

They realized how he said it had implied that Riser was even worse than a failure. He clearly was trying to antagonize Riser. The Queen wanted to warn him about it but she noticed the look on his face. Riser was beyond questioning and anger stemmed from his very presence.

“You will die. No questions.” Riser pointed at Ritsuka who didn’t seem even the slightest bit worried. 

“Pretty sure a Ratings Game won’t let you but you do seem confident about that. Though with how pitiful those flames were I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Ritsuka waved it off with a happy nod which was still shocking since he was going this far.

Kiba was the first who seemed to get what was going on. While everyone was busy being shocked by the lone human, he decided to explain to Rias.

“I think he’s making himself a target for us.” Kiba whispered to Rias and Akeno, who overheard.

“Part of his planning?” Akeno answered back clearly unhappy with this.

“Yes. I think he’s doing this to give us the best chance possible. Trust him on this.” Kiba answered though even he wasn’t sure that this was the best idea. Still… what’s done was done and there was no going back now.

“You talk big but you’re just some no name mage. If you fail then you’ll drag Rias’ name down with you.” Riser managed to shout back clearly trying to find something to refute Ritsuka.

“And if I wipe out most of your team in one move you’ll look really foolish. But you’re free to see that as all talk. After all I’m just a human.” Ritsuka answered with a clear laugh and devilish smirk. Their eyes met once more but Riser could tell he was messing with him… possibly.

“Enough! We’ll settle this on Saturday.” Riser roared in anger.

“Okay. Kill you twenty three times on Saturday. Nice to meet you after all.” Ritsuka gave a very friendly smile as if all the taunting was just a facade. That pissed Riser off still as he turned to punch the foolish human.

As if on cue a large object appeared in Ritsuka’s arm. At first it looked like a coffin but the three barrels pointed at Riser’s head very clearly showed that it was more than it seemed. The barrels were rotating slightly and the clicking of ammo being loaded stopped everyone in the room.

“Remember what I said… you try a hit I take a body part as payment and that was the implied promise and not a threat if it wasn’t very clear.” Ritsuka growled out the threat as Riser was looking down the barrel of a mini gun that looked far too heavy for a human to carry. Said human was supporting said weapon in one arm which made Riser step back. 

What had made Riser step back wasn’t the weapon being hefted in his face. He would regenerate whatever damage the gun would have done regardless. No… what spooked him was the glare coming from Ritsuka fully focused on him and ready to kill if he needed to. He wouldn’t make threats.

“We’ll settle this later then.” Riser growled as he initiated the teleportation sigil and his entre party disappeared into light once more.

Ritsuka finally lowered the weapon as it disappeared into motes of golden light. Mentally, he had uninstalled the Moriarty’s card which was a slight blessing. Too many insidious schemes kept trying to float into his brain. He didn’t need that. As he tried to take a breath Asia and surprisingly Koneko immediately tackled him to the floor completely sobbing.

“Ritsuka!” Asia cried out and she looked up towards him sobbing almost uncontrollably. Koneko merely looked worried and she had stopped herself from crying, though her eyes were very watery.

“Ow…” Ritsuka felt his back smack against the floor hard enough to actually hurt. Both girls were fussing over him to the point he wasn’t sure where they were touching him. “Please stop. I’m fine.”

“Y-you’re not burned… like at all.” Asia managed to stifle her shock as she examined every inch of his body. 

“Senpai is fireproof?” Koneko looked shocked as she said it.

“Huh? No not at all. I was cheating at that time but he didn’t need to know that, now did he.” Ritsuka chuckled as he patted her head.

Grayfia watched the scene before her as the unenviable silence seemed to dance through her head. She just watched a human… who apparently cheated his fireproof ability… intimidate a high class devil without even flinching. She was beginning to understand what Sirzechs was talking about when he said he didn’t want to meet this human until later.

Since Riser had left everyone but Rias had gone over to check on Ritsuka. Rias was nervously looking at Grayfia who seemed to be examining Ritsuka closely now. 

“I shall be back to get your ready for the game. I don’t think that Riser will accept allowing you to have the home field advantage of the school though. I hope your strategist is good at thinking on the fly.” Grayfia muttered to Rias though she wasn’t being rude about it. There was a slight tone of praise in her voice since he had made Riser dance on the palm of his hand… like a spider does to a fly.

“Yes. I’m glad I found him now.” Rias answered back almost lost in a daze since the meeting had started.

With that Grayfia disappeared as well in a flash of light and a slight nod of her head. Ritsuka was finally allowed to stand as Akeno took her time brushing off the outer layers of his outfit. She patted his butt far more than she should have though which made Ritsuka scratch as his cheek in exasperation. 

“I’m good… I’ll wash up when we get back.” Ritsuka sighed as he grabbed Akeno’s hand to stop her not unwelcome touch. A slight brush of his fingers across hers made her stop and smile at the slight affection.

“You’re being a bit out of control aren’t you Ritsuka?” Rias finally spoke up breaking the elation that had built up when Ritsuka had stepped out of the fire.

“A little. I’m very glad that happened. Let me figure out his mana levels and how many times I would have to destroy him just to get his regeneration to time out. Also found out my fireproofing plan worked as well. If my taunting will go as well as it did and we get a certain landscape as the fighting ground then I could literally take them all out with one attack… providing I do so fast enough.” Ritsuka waved off the concern dropping a bombshell once more that he wasn’t making idle threats. Rias let out a small cough.

“You can…” Rias’ voice broke slightly as she regained her composure. “You can!” 

“Pretty much. Though I would like to know if fire magic is their main attack force. I’m pretty sure if it is then I could make us win in overwhelming curbstomp fashion… though I’m sure that would raise more questions then it answers.” Ritsuka slowly lost himself to thought as he covered his mouth with his hand. He seemed to be pondering things.

Everyone was surprised with how frank Ritsuka was about winning… like if it was second nature. 

“So… now that I’ve placed a target on my back, shall we formulate a plan then?” Ritsuka chuckled as he pulled out a small red potion from his magical storage.

* * *

Riser kicked one of the ottomans in his room. His Peerage was avoiding him at the moment clearly not wanting to get on his bad side. He wasn’t a bad master… but his arrogance sometimes made him insufferable. The only one who could stand to be around him at this point was Ravel Phenex, his younger sister and temporary bishop.

“Calm down already. He just got lucky.” Ravel attempted to get Riser to calm down but he was still freaking out.

“How the fuck can I calm down when he basically walked through my flames like it was nothing!” Riser barked back accidentally burning the ottoman he kicked in his blind rage.

“Stop burning everything! It was a fluke! That’s it!.” Ravel argued back. “I find it weird that he was only a human but managed to do all that. I want him.” 

“What!?” Riser stopped his pacing instantly staring his little sister down.

“What? You said you were going to kill him. If that happens then I want to revive him as a devil. He’ll be mine since he’s so strong. I’d say it’s a good plan to make the Phenex clan stronger in the future.” Ravel glared at her brother who slightly balked in disgust. “Or should I tell father how you were intimidated by a regular human.”

Riser flinched slightly, remembering how he let his flames attack the human. It was infuriating. He needed a way to stop this from getting anywhere. A flash of inspiration struck him in that moment giving him a way to stop this from going anywhere. No way in hell was he allowing his sister to be anywhere near that human.

“Rias would probably revive him herself. There’s no way you’ll ever get him regardless of who you are Ravel. Just let it be. We’ll win and then we’ll have them all anyways.” Riser stated smugly nodding his head to himself with his eyes closed.

“So? That isn’t very convincing if he could stop our flames. I want it to be a sure thing.” Ravel muttered back. Someone strong like that that was free was not something that would be coming around every day.

“He got lucky! That’s all.” Riser growled as he was taken out of his confident stance.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” A voice called out from the hall. “I heard the screaming.”

“Yes mother… just discussing what I want for the Ratings Game with brother.” Ravel called back as their mother only know as Lady Phenex to her contemporaries stepped within. She was slightly disappointed by the ashes on the ground.

“Riser… did you burn another ottoman?” Lady Phenex sighed as Riser took a step back.

“Sorry… just got a little mad over negotiations.” Riser growled out trying to keep his anger from spilling out.

“Why? Did Rias turn you away still?” Lady Phenex was sympathetic but Riser couldn’t tell that she was also more on Rias’ side for independence. That was her little secret.

“No mother. It wasn’t that… well it wasn’t only that. Rias has two new members… but one of them is only a human.” Ravel announced without pause which caused her mother to look at them in surprise.

“What? That doesn’t seem right?” She answered as her hand covered her mouth. “How was that a problem though?”

“It was actually very impressive mother. He stood up to Riser without even flinching, I want him as one of my Peerage.” Ravel mentioned clearly not wanting to lose an opportunity.

“I said that wouldn’t happen. Besides if he dies then Rias would get him and when I win the Ratings Game he’ll be ours as well.” Riser argued back getting in his little sister’s face who returned his glare back at him.

“And I said I want insurance in case Riser goes overboard.” Ravel growled back clearly knowing what her brother was planning.

“Children… no fighting.” Lady Phenex clapped her hands stopping the two from going any further in their arguments than that.

“Riser, you asked your sister to stand in as your bishop so you need to respect her wishes. Ravel, you can’t take someone’s member unless they are actually being traded to you. If you want to discuss changing things then talk to Ruval. Since he’s the head of the family right now, you know if you want to get things then you need to talk to him.” Lady Phenex announced clearly not wanting this argument to get out of hand.

“That’s a great idea Mother. I shall go to him at once!” Ravel cheered as she rushed out the door for her older brother’s room.

“Mother… that seems like a horrible idea.” Riser grimaced as he watched his mother’s expression.

“It probably won’t go anywhere but if she can start her own Peerage then it should be fine. Still… you can win right?” His mother questioned as she stopped her cute act.

“Of course I can win. They are nothing to me.” Riser sneered clearly unhappy that even his mother had questioned him.

“Don’t underestimate people. That is a very bad habit you still haven’t broken.” Lady Phenex scolded him raising her finger to him in mock anger. “You have a tendency to do something stupid when you get really angry.”

“I won’t.” Riser ignored the warning. After all that human had a weak weapon that couldn’t do anything to him anyways. All his talk was that, talk.

* * *

“Ruval! Ruval-sama! I need your help!” Ravel called out to her older brother who was luckily home at the moment. 

“What is it?” Ruval called from behind the large stack of paperwork he had been working on. The distribution of Phoenix Tears, the premier healing agent in the underworld, was still going under way.

“I need to talk to you about something with the deals made with the Gremory household.” Ravel brought up which caused Ruval to silently sigh behind the paperwork. It was enough that he had to deal with his father’s old fashioned way of putting pureblood first, but he had to continue with his younger brother’s stupid desire. He rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

“What can I help you with my dear lovely sister?” Ruval swallowed his annoyance… it was incredibly bitter and it felt like it was going to get worse.

“I want one of her members to be mine to start my own Peerage.” Ravel didn’t waste anytime dancing around the issue. She already knew what she wanted.

“The swordsman? Just wait until your brother wins and you can ask him yourself.” Ruval rubbed his face as he wanted this conversation to end.

“No not him! She has a new member that’s a mage. He stared down brother without flinching and it was actually really cool. I want you to help negotiate things so he’ll end up in my Peerage.” Ravel clarified clearly not even thinking about Rias’ Knight. 

“A mage? Did this mage have black hair and blue eyes?” Ruval questioned clearly more interested now than he was when the conversation started.

“Well… yeah. Why is that important?” Ravel tilted her head slightly confused by the question.

“I’ll go talk with Sirzechs later about this. Have Riser know that he will be coming with me for this.” Ruval stated though his business like tone made Ravel nervous.

“Brother?” Ravel looked around the paperwork noticing that Ruval had his negotiations face on. 

Ruval has heard rumors of said mage beating two Fallen Angels quite easily. It had been a rumor circulating for almost a week now. Said mage was also rumored to have negotiated with Azazel as well if his spies had anything to go by. 

Sirzechs had even stopped his subtle threats lately since that large magical pulse that was felt on the surface world. Now a mage has been given to Rias without much fanfare as well. Too many coincidences lined up far too well for it to be one. 

If said mage was powerful enough to create such a pulse and hide away just as well, then it was worth the chance to pull him onto their team. Though, if he was being honest, any deal they made now would be costly… or downright destructive to them as well. 

Ravel looked at him with concern since he had gone quiet. There wasn’t a chance that Riser would lose… but that wasn’t exactly a guarantee. A chance was all that he had and it seemed clear that this human mage was confident enough to stand up to a high class devil without an ounce of self preservation.

He idly wondered if this was what those gods meant about the perseverance and tenacity of the human spirit. It was one of those things that he never put much stock into if only because he was born a devil. With the newer generations being hybrids though… he needed to figure out what the future held.

“Ravel… go get Riser then. I’ll discuss this with him but you will come with us when we make the final decision.” Ruval ordered as he got together as many papers as he could. He needed to prepare for what he was going to say for this deal.


	12. Training Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Workout for the gang and making sure to get ready for whatever comes their way.

As far as things had gone, the meeting went well. Everyone returned to the manor after checking on Ritsuka for any injuries. Aside from his elevated body temperature he was fine. He trudged up the stairs to take a shower while everyone else discussed what they needed to do to prepare.

Ritsuka stepped out of the shower wiping the fogged up mirror to really look at himself. He had been frightened the moment those flames had touched him. The potion was something he had made at a moment’s notice. He didn’t exactly have all the materials in the world in grand supply. His eyes seemed… distant as he looked at his reflection. The tired resignation he had while in Chaldea was now replaced with worried anxiety.

It had been fifteen days since the Rayshift incident. Fifteen days without anyone from Chaldea knowing where he was. Whenever he used a class card it felt like he was telling his servants that he was fine. Those moments eased his own mind even if using them did mess with his head slightly. There were no subliminals within them nor were there mental commands attached. They were just heavily steeped in the emotions of their original being.

Ritsuka changed to his Arctic Chaldea Mystic code replacing the New Years one since he needed the mobility for what was to happen next. Rias wanted everyone to train. She paused when she looked at him but seemed to push whatever thoughts had come up for later.

_ ‘Kiba can be faster, Akeno can have more control, Koneko can be stronger, Rias I’m unsure of and Asia needs everything.’ _ Ritsuka mentally summarized. He had an idea for at least Kiba and Koneko. Rias and Akeno were a bit more difficult because he needed to choose the right magic users that would compliment them. Asia, well, he had plans for Asia’s training.

Ritsuka stepped out of the bathroom and returned downstairs. He needed to see what Rias had decided on.

* * *

“As far as I can tell you need a lot of conditioning, Asia.” Rias patted the young girl on the head who mumbled apologies for factors she couldn’t control.

“That’s fine. For now her abilities make her a healer. As she grows she’ll be more.” Ritsuka called out as he looked over his options. 

“So we should figure out how to do this. I was expecting that we would have more days but this Saturday wasn’t in my calculations.” Rias muttered under her dejection. She wasn’t as confident as she could be now.

“Don’t worry. We’ll win.” Ritsuka cut off her pity before it could get any further. “I have an idea of how much stronger I can make you all with training even if we only have four days.”

“Enlighten me.” Rias smirked through her exasperation. She needed to see something tangible at this point since everything was being pushed too fast forward.

“Well, let's start with Kiba against me. I’ll do combat sparring with him and Koneko first. Asia can do conditioning with you and Akeno. It would split the responsibility easily enough for us to get results.” Ritsuka suggested as he turned to Kiba and Koneko who both seemed eager to start.

“Another spar? Like last time?” Rias questioned as Akeno took Asia aside and started walking her through push ups.

“No. This time I’ll be fighting fully and with my magic as well.” Ritsuka scratched his cheek. “I won’t hold back and your goal is to survive.”

“That seems harsh.” Rias quickly pointed out making Ritsuka back up in worry.

“Yes but if you want results in a short amount of time then drastic measures are needed. It’s basically my training regiment but enhanced by what I do. I’ll even tell you what my magic is.” Ritsuka hung the small bait out and let curiosity do the work for him.

“Ooh~ really?” Akeno sang sung as she helped Asia with her posture. She had stopped because of the juicy details she was now hearing. 

With all eyes on him again, he could feel that same pressure on him. He needed to make sure that he said his skill set in a way that would be easy and vague enough to follow.

“So my magic basically invokes spirits into my body allowing me the breadth of their skills and abilities.” Ritsuka mentioned in the vaguest terms possible, he was hoping that that would make the others fill in the blank for him.

“Oh, so you're a spirit mage then? Summoning familiars to do battle for you but with a twist.” Rias clarified making Ritsuka mentally cheer that it had worked in his favor. 

“Exactly, my body is the conduit for that.” Ritsuka agreed quickly though he didn’t account for the worried look that appeared on Rias’ face.

“But how do you handle the mental pollution that comes from vengeful spirits trying to take over your body?” Rias questioned which Ritsuka was glad it was something mundane like that.

“Each spirit I worked with I made friends with first. They’re actually really good most of the time… even if I get exasperated by their eccentricities…” Ritsuka chuckled mirthlessly and his gaze trailed off into space. It was probably something that made him very annoyed as far as everyone could tell.

“And these spirits are from your world?” Akeno started prying for more information keeping her interest at lower levels.

“Yes. It had to do with my job at Chaldea. I was pretty good at it too, for some weird reason.” Ritsuka shrugged which made it clear that there was more to it but to let it go at that point. Rias nodded but the trepidation was still on her face.

“Will this really make us stronger though?” Rias’ voice quavered slightly. The eminent competition was weighing heavily on her mind since it would decide her fate.

“Yes.” Ritsuka answered with his natural smile and a quiet nod. He didn’t need to say more than that.

* * *

“I’m in your care Ritsuka.” Kiba bowed as he pulled out a wooden sword. It was something Ritsuka had suggested to keep things from going out of hand. Asia could heal them but everyone wanted to make sure she was conditioned enough to handle the strain of a fight against another Peerage group.

“Okay… I’ll be fighting you with three different styles. A match will last about five minutes and I’ll be going all out from start to finish.” Ritsuka placed the rules all out. 

It was at that moment that everyone noticed that Ritsuka’s eye color had changed. Now that they knew he was summoning a spirit to use their skills, his constant changing eye color made complete sense.

With a lowered stance Ritsuka raised his blade horizontal above his head. He looked ready to pierce through any obstacle and his slightly grey eyes seemed to radiate a certain bloodlust behind them. 

Kiba silently gulped as he realized why Sirzechs had been worried about Ritsuka's gaze. There was so much intent hidden with how piercing it was that intimidation only seemed to be the tip of the iceberg.

“Begin!” Rias shouted as Akeno and Koneko kept Asia going through her training regiment. They weren’t too strict on it though, they wanted to see what would happen when Ritsuka stopped holding back.

Ritsuka shot forward at blinding speed that should not have been possible for a human. Kiba barely blocked as the wooden blade slid across the length passing by his ear. Kiba parried the blade only for Ritsuka to hop back.

In another burst of speed Ritsuka disappeared, reappearing behind Kiba and delivering two slashes against his back forcing him forward. While Kiba could tell the strikes were shallow, the speed which they were given made them sting. Before he could retaliate Ritsuka flash stepped once more in front of Kiba delivering one more slash across his unprotected torso.

Kiba was sent back from the previous hit sending him skidding across the ground. Before he could force himself to attack Ritsuka coughed up blood.

“Ritsuka!” Kiba shouted, breaking him out of his stance.

“Crap… Sorry about that.” Ritsuka stopped and pulled out some tissue paper from one of his pockets wiping his mouth which made the others stare at him.

“Okay… really important second lesson. Every spirit I contracted with has strengths and weaknesses based on who they were, what they did, what afflicted them in life and the way they died.” Ritsuka managed out as he uninstalled the card causing him to appear well once more.

“And the blood…” Akeno broke the explanation.

“The spirit I used was a Master swordsman… but also suffered from tuberculosis. It was forever engrained on their spirit making it remain in their legend forever.” Ritsuka sighed as he finally cleaned up the blood. He had felt around his mouth with his tongue but there weren’t any sores or openings anywhere in his mouth. “Basically, no matter what they will always have that affecting them.”

“Why though? Why would that weakness be inherently placed upon a spirit like so?” Rias questioned clearly unhappy by that arbitrary rule.

“From my world, these would be the idea of concepts and human mentality being far more prevalent than it is here. Let’s say there’s a legend of a great hero. In his tale he defeated dragons creating a legend of a dragon slayer. Due to the conceptual power of human understanding and the mystery of said act that spirit can slay dragons effortlessly because that is what he is remembered for. Consequently let’s say another hero was so strong that he eventually could only be killed by poison. Due to the same conceptual power he would have a much higher weakness to poisons of any type.” Ritsuka explained as best he could.

He wished Lord Melloi II was here to explain. He was always better at the lecturing part. He would have remembered all the technical jargon behind it.

“You say that as if the more mysterious something is, the more powerful it becomes.” Akeno posited as she seemed to be recounting his words back from memory.

“Exactly, that is what it is.” Ritsuka pointed at Akeno which seemed to have the unintended result of making her smile… though Ritsuka didn’t notice the pouting from the other girls who seemed annoyed that Akeno had understood him first.

“Um… will you keep using that spirit?” Kiba was unsure whether to put his sword down or not. This was a spar but it had been interrupted in the weirdest way possible.

“Yeah. I’ll have to limit this down to three minutes though if you don’t mind. I have the will to keep this from affecting me for long periods of time, just let my focus go this particular moment.” Ritsuka waved off the concern before his eyes returned to that steel gray and he took a stance.

Kiba noted the look and while not used to it still, managed to keep his cool. This was training and he needed to be aware.

Two slashes came across his torso but he had jumped back when Ritsuka’s left foot went forward. Bringing up the wooden blade as he jumped into a somersault with a downward slash, Kiba pushed back at the same time. 

He couldn’t get close as Ritsuka once again flash stepped. Prepared this time, Kiba rolled to the side but his blade merely stopped the strikes from hitting his back again. The constant smack of wood caused everyone to stop what they were doing. 

For some reason, Kiba was reminded of his mentor but he couldn’t say why.

* * *

_ ‘If this is holding back… what’s letting loose?’ _ Rias idly thought. 

She could keep up with the speed, as any Devil would, but the strikes would get annoying since the flash stepping was slightly disorienting. Ritsuka seemed to be giving Kiba a pattern to follow. 

Two slashes from the front seemed very artistic. Then he would quickly flash step with two slashes at the back followed by another two from the front. When at range he would bust through with a forward thrust or somersault into a downward strike. 

Rias idly remembered one of her brother’s Peerage. Okita Souji was their name and he was a master swordsman. The fighting style reminded her of him for some reason but she couldn’t figure out why. 

Kiba slowly began getting into the rhythm of the fight at least. He would parry blows and force Ritsuka back. That lasted until Ritsuka changed tactics once more alternating his speed to confuse and disorient. He would slow down for feints using the same slashes. 

Kiba eventually got annoyed and used his Sacred Gear to create more blades from the ground causing Ritsuka to stop charging forward. He looked a bit confused from what Rias could tell but his lips seemed to mumble the word _ ‘Emiya’ _. 

Kiba charged only for his blades to be knocked aside as Ritsuka flash stepped far more often. She didn’t know that Kiba kept wooden swords through his sword birth. She had thought he only kept demonic blades within it.

“Time!” Akeno called out as the two guys stopped almost immediately.

Ritsuka ran over to a bucket and a whole bunch of blood poured out. While instinct wanted her to run to his side to help she kept her ground as he waved his hand behind his back.

“I’m good!” Ritsuka shouted out before spitting up more blood. “God… is this how they are? This is so annoying…”

* * *

Ritsuka stood up, his eyes no longer had that gray tone within them anymore. He looked a bit tired but that didn’t seem to bother him.

“Didn’t know you could make swords… that’s really neat.” Ritsuka breathed in and out.

“I didn’t know if it would be important or not. I usually am never pushed in sparring matches to use them.” Kiba admitted. Even at the limit of their training sessions with Rias and Akeno, he had never been forced to use his gear. Though that was more because Akeno could incapacitate him with her lightning, not from unwillingness to use his gear.

“Cool. Good trump card to use only in a pinch. Ready for round two. This one is far more orthodox in their fighting style.” Ritsuka mentioned as he took a different stance. 

The wooden sword was at his side as if within a sheath. Kiba watched carefully noting that his gaze once again changed. His eyes changed into an amber tint but his gaze reminded him of a hawk.

Kiba gulped as he felt the same pressure once more. Ritsuka was waiting for him to make the first move. That posed a problem though. Kiba had been trained as a swordsman, and knew when there was a trap in front of him.

There were no openings, no possible ways to strike without being countered. Ritsuka’s gaze even felt paralyzing but his master had told him only the greatest of swordmasters could do so with a single glance. 

Kiba stepped forward keeping his blade trained on Ritsuka. His eyes didn’t blink as the sword at the side was constantly tense. Iaido professionals would do so for a quickdraw… but the speed would be faster than he could manage. A single stroke would mean the difference between safety and death… if they were using real blades. 

Kiba charged forward… only to step back as Ritsuka drew his sword. It nearly passed by his head swiping a few strands of hair with it. What followed was a standard samurai fighting style of thrusts, slashes, and parries. One that was much easier to follow than the previous match was. 

The problem was that Ritsuka started putting more power into his swings and his gaze had hyperfocused on Kiba. The first mistake was made and Kiba lost his weapon from a lucky graze against his hands.

Ritsuka pulled back and waited for Kiba to get his blade back. When ready Ritsuka charged in this time using very precise thrusts to keep Kiba off his game. Kiba managed to see through it rolling to the side and striking Ritsuka on the side. 

A small grin appeared on his face though the sudden thrust from Ritsuka’s blade made him roll out of the way.

“Remember, we’re sparring. One hit doesn’t mean we’ll stop. Keep going until Akeno calls for time.” Ritsuka gently stated as he hopped back. 

Kiba nodded and charged forward again. The two kept it up, racking up several hits as they did so. Most were glancing blows at best with only two devastating blows coming from lucky strikes.

Ritsuka had been slashed across the chest and Kiba received a thrusting blow from the tip of a wooden sword. 

“Time!” Akeno called out as the two were breathing heavily. A few bruises were on each other and Asia immediately stepped up.

“Gimme a second, I’ll get you both up in a few seconds.” Asia stated as she went to work healing up their wounds. A glow of light and the bruises and aches seemed to disappear.

“Phew… one more and we can call that a small training session. Since from what I can tell about you, you have plenty of combat training under you but not enough experience to fully use it.” Ritsuka pondered out loud clearly thinking about the final round.

“You’re not wrong. I’ve dealt with training matches but I’ve never really met a challenge.” Kiba stated as his breathing stabilized. He was still tired but so was Ritsuka. It was subtler though. Ritsuka seemed to be trained for long endeavors if the second fight was anything to go by. 

“Well… let’s see if I can keep this up then.” Ritsuka stated. His eyes changed from the blue color to a lighter shade. With a small flash of magic a wooden blade shorter than his original wooden sword in his offhand. 

Ritsuka was now wielding two blades in a wide stance as if goading Kiba to charge recklessly in. He didn’t take the bait which made Ritsuka smile. 

A wave of wind zoomed in as Kiba raised his blade at the last second. The twin blades crossed against one another were right in front of him, the tips dangerously close to his face. Kiba placed his leg back and pushed Ritsuka away. He flipped through the air landing back on his feet before charging once again.

Kiba wasted no time thrusting his blade forward. Parried by the smaller blade, he felt the longer blade smack against his chest. Not hard enough to make a mark, but it was enough to sting.

Ritsuka was knocked back by a shoulder barge which knocked him back a bit. A smile appeared on his face, enjoying the moment. Whichever spirit he had used enjoyed the battle immensely. Kiba could stop his own smile either as the two traded blow after blow. Some strikes broke through while others didn’t. 

“Time!” Akeno called out. She was slightly worried since both of the boys were bruised but content at what had occurred.

“Good spar. I know your strengths and weaknesses now.” Ritsuka muttered as Asia quickly healed the two once more. “Speed is what you favor but your power is lacking. I’m certain it would be different if you used your Sacred Gear instead of being limited to a wooden sword.”

“You’re not wrong.” Kiba answered clearly taking the summarization his abilities to heart.

“Probably best you work on your strength and endurance more than your speed if you want to balance out your specs. Alternatively, you could just focus on speed and hope you don’t get hit.” Ritsuka continued speaking about divulging paths like a teacher. His eyes once again returned to their natural blue color.

“Well I know what to work on then.” Kiba chuckled slightly, it felt nice to have someone to spar with, be friends with.

“Okay then, Koneko give me like twenty minutes and we’ll start your session.” Ritsuka called out which alerted her enough to make her smash her fist against her palm.

“Yes Senpai.” Koneko cheered before starting to stretch out. She had changed to a tight mesh shirt and short shorts. 

Ritsuka sat down nearby and relaxed for a bit. Using three cards in a row was exhausting. He needed to figure out which ones to use for Koneko’s training.

* * *

“Kiba… alright?” Koneko asked as she sat next to Kiba as he was stretching his arms out.

“Yeah… I wasn’t expecting that honestly. You worried?” Kiba shot back though Koneko didn’t say anything at first. She was looking at her fists clearly thinking about what could happen.

“No. Senpai will challenge me but he will take stock of who I am, what I am capable of and adjust accordingly.” Koneko summarized as quickly as she could.

Ritsuka had closed his eyes. Neither could tell if it was meditation or exhaustion. His chest didn’t heave like it would when someone was sleeping but he wasn’t in a position that looked like meditation.

“So…?” Kiba started only to stop when he was answered.

“No, he didn’t go all out. I think it tires him out if he goes all out without preparations. He kept it within sparring parameters to make it constitute training.” Koneko answered as a small chime went off.

* * *

Ritsuka stood up stretching slightly. He had been thinking about which fighters to use. At the moment it was Quetzacoatl, Yan Qing, and Li Shuwen. He was slightly worried about using Yan Qing and that was more due to his ruthlessness since the phantom Doppelganger was attached to his Saint Graph.

“So Koneko… full contact or merely training in fighting styles?” Ritsuka called out catching Koneko by surprise.

“Choices?” Koneko questioned clearly confused about this. “But Kiba…?”

“Kiba has training already and I’ve seen him fight and fought him as well. I got a good idea about what he can do and what he needs from those moments. I’ve actually never seen how everyone else fights yet. I’ve been told but until I see all of you in action I can’t really judge what needs to be done.” Ritsuka calmly explained. 

“Ah… full contact Senpai. I want you to treat me like a threat.” Koneko answered and if he didn’t know any better he thought he saw her eyes twinkle with sheer confidence.

“Okay… you know what Lucha Libre is?” Ritsuka chuckled.

“Performance wrestling?” Koneko questioned but she couldn’t actually commit that idea as truth. Ritsuka’s eyes changed once more. They actually looked reptilian… draconic even. 

“Claro que sí… pero no es tan simple.” Ritsuka stated in perfect Spanish as if it were nothing. He noticed that he was being stared at again. “Sorry, the spirit I chose was from Mexican territories.” 

Koneko nodded. She didn’t really mind the different language even if she didn’t understand it. What made her worry was the sheer power radiating from Ritsuka. While everyone seemed aware that spirit magic was at work, she was shocked that he didn’t mention to have divine spirits as well. Her senjutsu wanted to explode out of her body just to make certain she would survive but she couldn’t chance that. She didn’t want to be the weak link in the Peerage.

As she was, Koneko was only good as a blunt object. It was something she was aware of. She didn’t mind since it kept her slightly content with her life. But, Senpai was different. He strove towards different goals and she wasn’t going to be the one to drag him down.

“I’m ready.” Koneko put up her dukes keeping her arms in a slight boxer stance. Her arms were slightly lower though making Ritsuka think it was more so Muay Thai instead of boxing.

Ritsuka smiled and waited with his arms at his side. Thanks to Quetzacoatl’s card he knew to make this more of a spectacle since he had an audience. He didn’t dislike the fervor of her feelings within the card… but he was worried about having to go all out to satisfy the feelings that came from the card.

Koneko dashed in faster than Kiba with several lashed out kicks. Ritsuka kept up his guard knocking each kick from hitting him. Forcing himself forward, Ritsuka adjusted an arm bar trying to knock Koneko in the head. Her arms came up at the last second launching her all the way to the far wall.

Koneko skidded to a stop before she could slam into the wall. Jumping to the side, she dodged a flying leg kick and charged forward with her own spin kick knocking Ritsuka back. His body twisted in the air before landing back on his feet. 

Koneko got into the swing of the fight as the two would constantly knock each other around. She was sore after every hit though. The divine nature that radiated off of Ritsuka managed to add enough power that even though she was a Rook, her defenses were still faltering.

Ritsuka looked highly bruised. His clothes were ragged and scuffed. Even then, his smile wouldn’t stop. If Koneko didn’t know any better, it looked like he was enjoying the constant fight.

Ritsuka flew into a forward bicycle kick managing to land back on his feet. Koneko had her guard up as she was sent flying up slightly. 

“Time!” Akeno called out. Both Ritsuka and Koneko were ready to strike each other once more stopping mere inches from punching each other.

“Senpai… fought before…” Koneko breathed out. She was actually tired since he had gone much farther combat wise for her.

“I… only know Bajiquan… I never… learned other styles… well.” Ritsuka answered in kind. He was far more tired than his fight with Kiba and his eyes returned to normal. “Everything hurts…” 

The two sat next to each other against one of the walls leaning against each other. Both were sweating profusely but no blood had been drawn.

“Having spirits… helps a lot… doesn’t it?” Koneko whispered as she glanced over to Ritsuka.

“If I didn’t… I wouldn’t have survived here… at all.” Ritsuka answered quietly. The solemn stare on his face made Koneko worried. She couldn’t tell why. “Twenty minutes… is that fine?”

“Rest?” Koneko pointed out.

“Yes. Very much, yes.” Ritsuka answered as he took another deep breath.

“I’ll get you back up!” Asia let out as her Twilight Healing got a good workout.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed as Kiba got the two water bottles. It helped though neither drank much. Just enough to keep themselves hydrated since the second match was coming up.

“Rias… Akeno… Asia… I’ll handle your training tomorrow… if that’s okay.” Ritsuka called out to the three who had decided to push off training to watch the sparring going on between the other three.

“I’m a little worried about what you have in store for us.” Rias chuckled though her worry was still palpable enough.

“You’re all magic users more so than Koneko or Kiba. I have some ways to make sure your training is tailored to you.” Ritsuka assured her as best he could. Ritsuka was still looking tired though. “I don’t know how much so I’ve been thinking about what you need.”

“You seem to think a lot.” Rias noted taking stock of Ritsuka’s eyes. While he remained stoic most of the time, his eyes revealed how he actually felt at any given moment.

“It’s kept me alive… not always in safety but alive.” Ritsuka chuckled. His eyes were staring straight ahead though. They seemed locked on a goal farther away than even she could fathom.

“Same here?” Rias mentioned as he stood up ready to spar against Koneko once more.

“Yeah… some things never change… and I don’t know if I can ever let it return to normal.” Ritsuka let out a breath he was holding as his eyes changed once more. They were now a yellow shade… and seemed far more ruthless.

* * *

“Warning before we continue… the next one taught me to be ruthless. Far harsher than the others…” Ritsuka called out to Koneko who had taken her stance once more.

“Bad?” Koneko questioned as Ritsuka took up a far different stance. Both arms were raised palms open facing forward. His right leg shifted weight onto the pad of his foot. 

“Slightly… the match goes for three minutes. I don’t want this to get out of hand.” Ritsuka winced slightly.

Koneko charged in fist first only to be knocked aside by a flurry of punches. Rolling out of the way as he stomped his foot down, Koneko went on the defensive. Neither side took it easy on each other letting themselves get hit as they traded blows. 

The impacts made each spectator wince because neither side expected such fury behind each blow. As they continued their battle Akeno got antsy and immediately stepped forward.

“Time!” Akeno called out. She wasn’t in time though as both sides cross countered each other. Their bodies fell to the ground panting heavily. Ritsuka was bleeding slightly from his lip and there were bruises on Koneko’s cheeks.

“Oh no!” Asia was nearly in tears with how brutal that battle had been.

“I won… that… Senpai…” Koneko called out even though the pain made her wince nearly every word.

“Yeah…” Ritsuka called back licking his lips to stop the blood from leaking too far. “You… drew… first… blood…”

Asia healed the two quickly letting them take deep breaths. Koneko showed no qualms about resting near Ritsuka. In fact, she started cuddling into him… which the other ladies noticed… and puffed their cheeks up in jealousy.

“Half an hour this time… I’m tired…” Ritsuka mumbled as he drank some more water nearly draining the entire bottle.

* * *

A half hour passed as the two stretched out for the final bout for the day. The elation Koneko felt was a bit disconcerting… since she had never shown herself to be such a blood knight.

“I’m really tired… three minutes, okay?” Ritsuka chimed in, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and letting out a yawn.

“Yes Senpai.” Koneko answered. She was swaying slightly but as soon as the challenge was set perked up slightly.

Ritsuka’s eyes took on a red amber tint to him. A large overcoat materialized on his shoulders as well. When everyone noticed, he really could pass for a yakuza member. He stretched his wrists slightly rubbing them in each hand one after another.

“Ready…?” Ritsuka stated, his tone sharp and eager. It also sounded much older than he was.

“Yes.” Koneko answered.

Ritsuka stepped forward not even taking a stance which immediately made Koneko backpedal. His confident stride only made her worry what fighting style he was employing now.

She was a kitten facing a tiger now. The irony wasn’t lost on her, nor was the metaphor lacking in this situation. She couldn’t just charge ahead recklessly. She could tell the moment Ritsuka placed his hands behind his back.

* * *

“What’s he doing?” Asia whispered to Akeno who was too busy watching the fight to help her with her endurance training. Though at this point the spectacle was far too amazing to look away from.

“Hunting.” Akeno answered. It was the only way to describe his eyes at the moment. Whichever spirit Ritsuka had called was a fighter, an old fighter who had reached a peak that mortals called divine in martial arts.

* * *

“Noticed, huh?” Ritsuka chuckled slightly.

Koneko immediately blocked a high speed forward punch sliding back. Not taking the chance she ducked low dodging another high speed swing. She countered with her own punches only managing to catch his arm.

As soon as that flurry of punches ended both sides backed up. Ritsuka returned his hands behind his back once more. Koneko had to shake her arms. The speed that each impact was thrown at had caused a slight pain to build up.

She had noticed the moment that Ritsuka had attacked. He was utilizing chi to increase his strikes not unlike what senjutsu would do for her own strikes.

He took a step forward again.

Koneko immediately tensed up and backed away again. The pressure of this particular spirit residing within Ritsuka was a master practitioner. 

“This is Bajiquan?” Koneko called out wanting a little leeway before he struck.

“Yeah. He taught me higher levels but even at my best I would only last thirty seconds against him.” Ritsuka paused which Koneko immediately capitalized upon. 

A quick leap forward ready to strike with her foot… only to be caught and slammed onto the ground. She rolled to the side as Ritsuka took up an actual fighting stance.

“I think I get what I should work on with you later.” Ritsuka stated finally looking a bit more eager for the fight.

“Yes Senpai?” Koneko let her curiosity get the best of her.

“Technique and tactics. That would benefit you most of all.” Ritsuka mumbled under his breath… something only Koneko could hear.

Koneko nodded in understanding. The two were about to charge forward when Akeno stepped forward.

“Time!” Akeno called out. 

Ritsuka relaxed his guard once more and slumped down against the wall. Exhaustion heavy upon him and Koneko stumbled wearily next to him. They ended up sitting against the wall falling asleep. Asia did her best to heal them once more from the minute damage they both took.

* * *

Rias sighed out finally letting that anxiety she had held on while Ritsuka and her Peerage battled it out in an intense sparring match. She was especially glad that Asia had joined her as well. Her healing was far and above the best addition to their group.

As she took a vested look at her mage and nekoshou too exhausted to even rest in the living room, she started wondering. The Evil Pieces created by Ajuka were capable of turning anyone into a devil. The problem was that if a person was too strong for the devil in question, the piece would fail.

Ritsuka would have been a Knight, something that would have benefited his already noticeable strength when not using his magic to enhance himself. She started to think that if she had tried a piece on him it wouldn’t have taken hold. Though the only reason her thoughts had turned in this direction were because of the spectacle of a match he showed them all.

It was more remarkable because as far as she knew it, he had only told the four of them why he was so strong. At first, she hadn’t understood what he meant the first time he talked about his magic. She thought it was only good for summoning familiars. Now..., well now she saw the truth.

For the rest of the day they assisted with Asia’s conditioning. With her advent into devil status still new, she was still capable of doing an impressive amount of push ups and sit ups. Well, they would be impressive if done by a human but as they were now it was merely a drop in the bucket for a devil.

When the sun set both Koneko and Ritsuka rejoined the land of the waking once more.

* * *

_ ‘Crap… I fell asleep…’ _ Ritsuka’s blurry eyes scanned around the dojo. Everyone was making sure that Asia was getting attention in any area she may have needed. Kiba was sitting in a chair drinking water and seemingly meditating. It was hard to tell because his position was lounging on said chair.

Ritsuka peered down to his shoulder, noticing the small girl clinging to him still sleeping her time away. She looked content… even though they had been beating the crap out of each other. It was a bit weird… but he knew Scathach was almost the same. Warrior women who enjoyed a good fight before curling up with their opponent. Or maybe that was just his experience.

Chaldean life was really, really weird. Ritsuka mentally shook his head in exasperation. This was normal enough.

With a quick word everyone turned in early. After their classes tomorrow, he would see what he could do for all the magic users of the group. Without a word, he picked Koneko up cradling her in his arms. 

Taking her to her room he placed her in her bed and walked back to his room.

“Senpai~” Koneko silently giggled under her breath after the door closed.

* * *

Classes went fast. Ritsuka hadn’t been paying much attention to the going ons of the school. Issei had gotten into an argument with Aika but that went nowhere. Asia at the very least excelled at making friends. Most of the girls of the school fell for her friendly innocence but he was now wary of Aika. She had made it very clear that she was a corrupting influence.

“Asia…” Ritsuka called out as the two walked for the ORC building.

“Yes Ritsuka-sama?” Asia answered with complete innocence that made Ritsuka stop and wonder where his life had gone wrong and why girls immediately thought of him as their master. Then he mentally berated himself because he was a master for many, many girls already.

“You know you don’t have to use that honorific for me. As far as I’m concerned we are equals in any regard. Though that’s not really my concern.” Ritsuka forced a smile but it was at least out of good natured concern.

“No. As far as this is you are very much worth that title. You saved me after all.” Asia blushed, coyly letting her hands hide behind her back. “As my hero it should be obvious.”

“Did Aika tell you to be bolder…?” Ritsuka sighed. His cheeks were slightly flushed with how… honest she had been about her feelings. 

“Huh? Well, yes. Isn’t that how I’m supposed to be?” Asia stopped looking slightly confused.

“It’s not bad. Just… take what she says with a grain of salt.” Ritsuka muttered slightly exasperated.

“I should take some salt with whatever she says?” Asia questioned. Ritsuka stared at her.

“You were very sheltered, weren’t you?” Ritsuka glanced at the young lady who merely nodded in agreement. “I’ll be teaching you about euphemisms later. Your adorableness is just too much at this point.”

Ritsuka gave Asia a tight hug giving her headpats after entering the ORC building and before they entered the main room. Asia returned the hug while turning a bright red.

“Awawawawa…” Asia mumbled under her breath as the two entered the room.

“Ready for this time then?” Rias called out as everyone stepped into a large magic glyph. “I got authorization to use a field for our magic training.”

“Great. I’m looking forward to seeing what you girls can do.” Ritsuka mentioned as he stepped next to Kiba and Koneko.

In a flash of light they all disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in a large field in the middle of an artificial forest. The only reason that Ritsuka could tell it was artificial was because a few of the trees looked plastic. The group spread out looking a bit nostalgic… except for Asia who marveled at the wondrous sight before her.

“Welcome to one of the fields for the Ratings Game. This is the smallest field possible and a free one that would let us train quickly.” Rias announced waving her arm around to show off the place.

Ritsuka looked around before installing Caster Cu’s card. With a few steps forward he placed his hand on the real trees hidden by the plastic. The tree seemed to morph as several logs seemed to magically split off from it. The trees looked unharmed as well. Switching to Medea’s card he telekinetically lifted several of the log slicing them in half and placing them in the ground standing straight up.

“Where did the staff come from?” Koneko pointed out breaking Ritsuka out of his single minded trance.

“Huh? Oh sorry. I was getting targets ready for Akeno and Rias to use to show me what they’re capable of. The Staff? Each spirit has weapons that coincide with them. I can use them so long as that spirit is connected.” Ritsuka quickly explained. His eyes had shifted from a red tint to a purple tint.

“How much mana did you use?” Rias muttered but Ritsuka still could hear what she asked.

“Tiny bit. It’s all about mana control and manipulation and doing more for less. Conservation of mana is key for most Magus in making certain they walk out of incidents without harm.” Ritsuka recited as if from memory. He seemed to be channeling everything he had learned into this moment.

“Is this from experience?” Akeno whispered beneath her hand only to be heard again.

“Pretty much. From fighting dragons and wyverns across the plains of France, fighting emperors in Rome, cruising around Okeanos, solving murders in the misty fog ridden London, fighting warriors amongst the American plains, assaulting pyramids and the very gates of Camelot, and fighting beasts in the plains of Mesopotamia I made sure to learn all about using magic efficiently.” Ritsuka explained without any aplomb, leaving those facts as a matter of fact.

There was a stunned silence as everyone took in what he had said. The instance that fighting dragons was the lowest on the list made everyone kind of wonder what the hell Ritsuka had been through. 

“It’s funny since that was only the first year and a half. I didn’t even mention the weird shit… but let’s leave that for later. Who wants to go first?” Ritsuka chuckled as he placed wards on three of the logs. 

“I’ll go.” Akeno announced… if only to stop her curiosity of what Ritsuka had gone through in his own adventures.

“Wonderful. I placed wards on these three logs. Using your magic, I want you to break the wards.” Ritsuka announced.

Akeno smirked as she looked at her new targets. It seemed it would be such an easy test which slightly disappointed her slightly. She didn’t think she was being underestimated… but it was hard not to feel that way.

With a quick flick of her wrist she summoned up several shards of ice which fired out of her palm. The flickering of the wards placed on the logs held strong letting the magic fizzle out against them. Akeno kept her cool but internally she reeled back from how strong the wards turned out to be. With a few small words she changed to fire magic setting the logs ablaze. The wards on one flickered some more before finally shattering from stress.

Even so the log within was barely singed. Turning her gaze to Ritsuka she noticed that he was watching her intently… examining how much magic she had used. He waved his hand on another target and she got the message.

_ ‘Show me all you can do. Is that what he wants?’ _ Akeno thoughtfully surmised from his gestures. Of course, her mind might have gone in a very different direction but she got the intent fine enough.

She wasn’t going to use his power if she could help it. So channeling her demonic energy a storm cloud appeared above the target he pointed at. Several bolts of lightning flashed down but only three bolts were needed to break the ward. The other bolts that came down incinerated the log to ashes.

Lightning had always been her affinity. She knew she could use more powerful lightning… but that side could remain buried for all she cared. Ritsuka stared as her for a bit. She was showing her sadistic side again… which he didn’t blush away from. He was smiling at her.

* * *

_ ‘So… what am I supposed to teach her?’ _ Ritsuka kept her carefully crafted smile up. He didn’t actually think Akeno needed any lessons. Her control was excellent. Her power output could be adjusted. She had variety as well. Elemental magic was the bread and butter of most magi from his world… at least he had been told it was one of the more versatile since it was so well researched throughout the ages.

“Good work. Let’s see what Rias can do now.” Ritsuka waved Akeno over who giddily skipped to his side… confusing him immensely.

He stared at her a bit longer but instead of turning away like most devils did when he stared them down, she just blushed even more. It wasn’t even that he was trying to stare her down… she was just being far more obvious with her thirst.

“Right.” Ritsuka turned away first straining to keep his smile. With a flick of his wrist the ashes were blown away and a new log was put in place. A few more mumbled words and several new wards were in place. “Go ahead.”

* * *

Rias stepped into place. She really needed to have a talk with Akeno about keeping her enthusiasm from spilling out. Kiba and Koneko were busy having Asia run around the perimeter of the arena with them so it wasn’t too much of a problem that she saw how Akeno acted.

It was no secret to any of them what Akeno was planning to have Ritsuka do. The only reason it wasn’t a problem was because she controlled herself to only when it was the Peerage or her alone with him. 

Maybe, she was a little jealous of how open Akeno could be about her affection. Maybe, she also wanted Ritsuka to do what he did to her for her. Maybe, she wanted the same as Akeno or more.

With a flip of her wrist Rias fired out a sphere of destruction. The ward lasted twenty seconds before she evaporated the log in its entirety. The sphere held as much power as she could muster in a few seconds. It left her a bit surprised that the ward lasted as long as it did. 

She gave a self satisfied smirk as she turned to Ritsuka who was appraising her intently. His gaze was far too intense but she wouldn’t be outdone. She weathered his stare just like Akeno did.

* * *

_ ‘Okay… tons of power. Not a lot of thought was put into it though. I wonder if she could shape her ability into other things. Maybe even give it commands. So Rias needs technique and Akeno needs… something.’ _ Ritsuka mulled over his options since he wasn’t really sure if he could teach them anything new.

“Good. Try one more time. This time I’ll be putting wards up as you go so just overpower me.” Ritsuka called out as he lifted the staff he had summoned.

Rias nodded and looked at the newest target for her. It seemed to have stronger wards placed on it. Rias put more power into her next attack letting loose another sphere of destruction.

The ward struggled against her output but Ritsuka would raise his staff placing another ward every time it faltered. Even then it was difficult to match her pace. Ritsuka was forced to place a ward every fifteen seconds just to keep the log from being wiped off the face of the arena.

It took nearly three minutes for Rias to break the ward as she forced herself to use multiple smaller spheres striking at the same time. It was too much for the wards to handle. The log evaporated like the last.

Rias puffed slightly from overexertion. A few drops of sweat ran down her cheek which she wiped. Ritsuka didn’t seem winded at all though.

“Good work. Okay I think I got an idea.” Ritsuka waved his staff again and another log split giving the three seats to sit on. “Let’s discuss some things.”

The two sat down… a bit hesitant though because Ritsuka was appraising them both intensely. He was stuck in a thinking pose as the two shuffled a bit in their seat.

“Okay, first thing is that both of you are very powerful. I would lose outright if I didn’t have a spirit actively inhabiting me.” Ritsuka praised the two. Each puffed their chest in pride… which also made them bounce for some reason. _ ‘Right… ignore that…’ _

“But…?” Rias was the one to note the inevitable downside.

“Rias is a powerhouse but technique is very predictable. In my professional opinion, you favor power to wipe out things before they become a problem. It’s very high power but I was still able to keep your magic at bay for three minutes. It wasn’t until you adapted to a spread out pattern that I wasn’t able to keep up.” Ritsuka explained. Rias nodded and sadly sighed.

She had been slacking a bit on training her power. To her defense, she wanted a normal school life at least for a bit without the power struggles of devil society weighing down on her mind.

“I can help you adapt your power and maybe even get it to a point where you can shape it to fit your mood, probably. I’ve known a few mages who did weird things with elemental magic.” Ritsuka chuckled remembering how Sitonai sometimes did that with her ice magic. It was outside of battles but she could still manipulate it into different mobile shapes. “We could also limit it to affect certain objects since Ratings Games are meant to be non lethal most of the time if that is what I’m understanding from everything I’ve been told.”

“Yes. Since all devils have special safety spells placed on them to keep from being killed outright through their evil pieces.” Rias answered though looked away from Ritsuka. She was still scared that he was putting himself at risk for death.

“Good. Now for Akeno… I don’t see any problem power wise or adaptation wise. For you, it’s more situational awareness and keeping your sadism in check. I don’t mind it at all but I’m weird like that.” Ritsuka mentioned which softened the criticism Akeno heard as she gave off a soft smile that her sadistic tendencies weren’t going to be a deal breaker.

“I’m glad.” Akeno muttered as she felt her heart lift up a bit.

“For your training I’m guessing the best idea would be to play a game of hide and tag.” Ritsuka announced which made the two confused.

“A game?” Both spoke at the same time.

“Yeah. I do have ways to hide my presence. I’ll be tossing something at you and you’ll have to react to it. I need to get that ready though so I need to pick the right things to do so. It should be a bit more fun since this isn’t a sparring match.” Ritsuka gave off a little smirk winking at Akeno. It might have been too much though as Akeno blushed up a storm letting her legs fumble around. “Alternatively, I could just have you fight things so that you can get used to the idea. I know for a fact, both of you are stronger than you appear.”

“I would like the game… I’m sure you can make it… _ interesting. _” Akeno emphasized the last word in the most seductive tone she could muster. Ritsuka merely chuckled at that.

“Sure. Rias, for you it would be me having you shape magic and seeing where we go from there. I have some ideas on how to go about it or we could just use combat training to allow yourself to use your imagination and figure it out on your own.” Ritsuka explained professionally to Rias who appreciated the choice.

“I’ll have you help me shape magic for now. Maybe combat later.” Rias gave off a small smile which Ritsuka nodded to.

“Okay. I’m gonna check on the others. Maybe I can get Kiba to help me find something for the game.” Ritsuka mumbled as he… floated away. Rias and Akeno stared… flabbergasted that they hadn’t noticed that the entire time.

* * *

“Hey! Kiba!” Ritsuka called out getting his attention after they finished their fourth lap around the arena. Asia looked exhausted but happy enough to be getting a break. 

“Yes Ritsuka-kun? What do you need?” Kiba answered wiping his face with a small towel. Koneko watched on, curious. Asia was far too tired to even understand that Ritsuka was around.

“I need something for training Akeno. Any ideas what I could use to throw at her?” Ritsuka asked.

“Senpai should just get water balloons. Akeno would agree immediately.” Koneko snarked slightly.

“Would be the safest idea. I was gonna say suction cup darts but knowing you, you might throw too hard, Ritsuka-kun.” Kiba pointed out. Koneko thought about how her comment was taken seriously and immediately sighed.

“I don’t think I could throw that hard. I do have to throw hard enough to train her though. Do we have any balloons?” Ritsuka wondered aloud as Kiba seemed to ponder things.

“I think we have some back at home. I’ll go get them ready since I feel we’ve got Asia conditioned for now at the very least. Do you think so Koneko?” Kiba looked to his training partner.

“For now yes. We will do more when you get back to let Asia regain her stamina.” Koneko announced as Asia shakily nodded clearly exhausted but determined.

“Okay. I’ll go start Rias training until then. Thank you very much. As many as you can bring. Also towels probably. I think that we’ll need them.” Ritsuka mentioned before floating off. All three devils looked at Ritsuka with a blank stare.

“I didn’t see anything. That didn’t happen and I’m going to get things ready.” Kiba blankly stated heading off for the teleportation sigil to head back to the mansion.

“Senpai can float…” Koneko muttered as she helped Asia back on her feet. Asia was still trying to catch her breath and mumbled incoherently.

* * *

Rias and Akeno were a bit torn. They had been blindsided by watching Ritsuka float around without the use of wings. They were going to discuss their plans for what happens after the battle with Riser. That didn’t happen.

“So he can float… now that I know he’s using spirits to do so I don’t really know what the limit is for being surprised now.” Rias idly stated as Akeno nodded.

“Probably yesterday is the best we’ll see. He used six didn’t he?” Akeno pointed out which got them looking at each other.

“Six is his limit or is it the time he uses them for?” Rias asked back theorizing further on the limits or lack thereof. 

Ritsuka returned to the two chatting amicably about something. He was thinking about how to go about this since he hadn’t used Sitonai’s card extensively. As he touched down he uninstalled Medea’s card and installed Sitonai’s.

“Ready?” Ritsuka asked. His eyes were a startling shade of arctic blue and seemed to glow with power. “I figure this will benefit you both if I teach you this.”

“Yes!” Both answered standing up at attention.

“Okay, follow my lead then.” Ritsuka, using Sitonai’s magecraft, formed a sphere of ice in his hand. “Channel the element or magic that you feel most comfortable about. Most of the foundation of magecraft I’ve learned is based on the belief that one can do something. So believe that this sphere is spinning slowly. See how the shape changes as you do so.”

Rias and Akeno were a bit confused since it wasn’t exactly how they were taught to use their own abilities. The fact that the term he used for his magic was magecraft instead sent up some red flags. Still, they did as Ritsuka asked. 

Each made a sphere of their respective magic, Destruction and Lightning. Rias’ pulsed in the palm of her hand, letting her know that it was secure. Akeno’s let off tiny sparks as she forced it to coalesce into a sphere shape. With some effort they made the spheres spin as he asked.

“Now I see a diamond… perfectly drawn. Four lines at each point consistently the lines are the same shape and size. It’s spin is almost inconsequential but you see it as its shape takes form.” Ritsuka droned on clearly allowing their imagination to take pace.

It was subtle but Rias has willed the sphere to slowly take shape. The diamond was still rounded but as she concentrated on the lines which made its sides the shape started taking form. Akeno had an easier time shaping the magic but elemental magic was the easiest to manipulate. 

“Good. Now as you hear my tone think up the shape you see most. Don’t force it. Just imagine the shape and believe that it is in your hand. The contours and edges that make it what it is. You can see the shape take form.” Ritsuka praised as he made the ice take the shape of an arrow.

Rias let her imagination take hold as the diamond slowly started to curve. Akeno did the same. The top split apart slightly curving as it did and the angles at top reflected that. Eventually the magic they projected took the form of a heart. Ritsuka said nothing about it though. He didn’t need to since it was pretty obvious what that meant.

“Go ahead and let it dissipate. I think that’s good for now.” Ritsuka mentioned letting both girls relax as the magic faded. They seemed a bit tired now.

“That was hard…” Rias muttered as she shook her hand. “Hand went numb for a bit.”

“Strain on your magic?” Ritsuka questioned.

“No, no, nothing like that. Just holding it up for that long was tiring.” Rias giggled as she shook her hand.

“Ah. Okay, glad it’s not bad. Akeno?” Ritsuka looked to his other student.

“Easy enough. I was surprised how easy this could be.” Akeno waved off the concern. She was eager to do her training.

“It’s easy so long as you get the concept. Magecraft is weird that way. It needs a foundation and time to make it grow into something powerful. Though even then I’m just reciting what I’ve been told and using a spirit to make it happen. Like I said I’m barely qualified as a mage. Though that’s probably for the best.” Ritsuka sighed as his eyes changed from the icy blue to his regular shade once more. 

“You seem more than qualified as a Magus though.” Rias pointed out though Ritsuka merely shook his head.

“I know things. It doesn’t mean I can do them without using the one form of magic I know. It doesn’t really matter though. I’ll do what I can with what I have.” Ritsuka waved off praise though he could tell that neither liked that.

“You should take more pride in your accomplishments Ritsuka-kun. It’s not good to be too humble.” Akeno voiced giving him a sharp glance that didn’t want any excuses.

“Yeah… I’ve been told. I’ll work on it Akeno.” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head. Mash had made it clear not to fall into that cyclical trap. It was one of those vicious things that was easy to lose himself to.

“Ritsuka! I brought them!” Kiba called out as he flew in a large bucket filled with water balloons. At first glance there looked to be ninety or so hidden within.

* * *

“Is this what we’re doing? A water balloon fight?” Akeno stared dubious at the container. This felt more like a fun time rather than actual training compared to what Kiba and Koneko went through.

“Sort of. This is to train your situational awareness. I’ll be throwing these at you. You dodge them. Rules are as follows. If you fly remain at the top of the trees level. No magical barriers or attacks to stop them. If you find the real me before I throw all ninety or so then you win.” Ritsuka quickly explained.

“What do you mean by the real you?” Akeno questioned as she felt his magic switch once more. His eyes were a shockingly deep shade of gray. 

With a small tilt of his head over ninety eight bodies appeared behind him surprising the entirety of the Gremory Peerage. With careful movements every water balloon was taken out of the container and with a quick jump every single body disappeared. They all had a strange skull mask on top of their head with differing facial structures but they all resembled a shadowed Ritsuka.

The last one was a child version of Ritsuka who pulled a small pad of paper out of their magical storage and sat down on the log.

“So… dodge at least thirty strikes or catch me. That’s your training Akeno.” Ritsuka chuckled as he took one of the balloons and like the others disappeared into the shadows of the trees out of sight once more.

* * *

“Uh…” It was the resounding tone coming from every single devil around. The child Ritsuka had gotten up and drew a circle around Akeno and one next to the log he sat on. He sat down and waited, watching Akeno.

“Why did you draw the circle?” Kiba managed to ask the small Ritsuka who looked nervously around.

“Safe spot…” Child Ritsuka mumbled as he hid behind the small pad. He pointed at the other circle “Tell me you have been hit.”

“Ara… so cute.” Akeno stared at the child who just blushed and hid his face. Even Rias wasn’t immune to the sight.

“A-akeno… you should start… Step out of the circle and the game will start.” Child Ritsuka managed to find his voice. “Ninety nine remain.” 

Rias couldn’t control herself anymore as she picked up child Ritsuka placing him on her lap and cuddling him against her. He made no attempt to escape but he was left blushing intensely.

Akeno kept her frown from showing but she was completely jealous. When else was she going to get the chance to cuddle a tiny Ritsuka and spoil them. With a sigh, she let her wings out and flapped off into the forest. As if on the moment she left the circle three water balloons were tossed as her. She curved her body slightly but one balloon still managed to splash against her. 

A knife immediately stabbed into the circle that was next to Rias and child Ritsuka. He made a mark on his pad as two of the shadowed Ritsuka’s reappeared next to them before dissolving into shadows in front of them. 

“Two dodged… still more to go.” child Ritsuka muttered. His tone was quiet and distant compared to how Ritsuka actually was.

“This seems extreme for training.” Kiba commented on the child Ritsuka’s attention. Four more knives were in the circle and Akeno was no longer visible.

“That is on purpose. Training means nothing if you don’t push your limits. Big me has done this training already. His record is dodging forty balloons. When he… we started… we could only dodge ten. Those were by dumb luck though. Tripped at the right moment.” child Ritsuka mentioned seemingly confused on pronouns as if his identity wasn’t fully realized. Ten more knives hit the circle and six shadows appeared and dissolved in front of him. He made more marks on his pad. 

“You do a lot of things don’t you… is this normal?” Rias questioned as he tried to look up at her. Her breasts were in the way though.

“Yes. This spirit in us weaponized their schizophrenic mind and we are borrowing their power. Each personality has its own body… but to keep it from overwhelming me… us… we have mitigated it to merely the split bodies and not the mental problems.” Child Ritsuka mentioned and their voice started to buzz as if multiple people were speaking at once.

Kiba looked worried about that admission. Ritsuka ushered him closer and to kneel. He reluctantly did so getting headpats. Nonplussed, Kiba merely stared at the child who smiled back.

“You worry too much. I… we… have learned all one hundred names. We have spent time getting to know each one because that is who I am.” Child Ritsuka chuckled.

Thirty more knives entered the circle and ten more shadows came and dissolved in front of them. It was a surreal sight for all involved. Ritsuka marked them as well.

“She is good. Eighteen have been avoided. I expected no less.” Child Ritsuka smiled though it was subdued and their tone still seemed to buzz with multiple voices.

Both kept quiet as more knives appeared in the circle. Six more shadows appeared and dissolved. This trend continued for a couple more minutes as five more shadows appeared. Child Ritsuka looked over the circle counting out the knives. There were sixty-nine daggers stabbed into the circle. The real body of Ritsuka reappeared stabbing a knife into the circle.

Akeno came walking out of the forest completely drenched. Her white uniform clung tightly to her skin. She seemed a little put off that she got hit so many times and held her head down. Child Ritsuka stood up from Rias lap and walked over. Akeno noticed him but she didn’t seem to want to look him in the eye. A water balloon flew past her sight and completely missed her. 

She looked up at the child Ritsuka who had thrown the balloon. Surprise flashed across her face as the child looked pleased.

“Seems you dodged thirty of us. Do you think we took it easy on you?” Child Ritsuka questioned as the actual Ritsuka stood behind him.

“I… I don’t know…” Akeno admitted.

“We did this not to hold a winner. This was to make sure you would always be aware. We can tell. You are very strong but there are moments where your enthusiasm takes control. We… I do not mind those moments but like the others I want you to be as strong as possible no matter where this path takes us all. You are my friends… and we shall make sure you are ready for all.” Child Ritsuka spoke, his voice still buzzed as if there were multiple people talking but it was gentle.

“So… what would you like for winning?” Ritsuka asked. The child looked up waiting for her response.

With a quiet smile she picked up the child Ritsuka and had him sit on her lap just like Rias. She wasn’t going to waste this chance. 

When training was done for the day everyone returned home. Ritsuka uninstalled the card and child Ritsuka disappeared into the shadows with a nice wave. Koneko and Asia were oblivious to what had happened but were still glad to see that Akeno and Rias had finished the first moment of their training. 

“Asia, tomorrow we’ll be working on you personally. I’ve been thinking about what you would need.” Ritsuka called out.

“Yes! I will make sure to pay attention!” Asia announced standing up at attention.

The night continued without much problem and dinner was made by Koneko and Ritsuka. Sleep came for all without much problem… well except for two.

* * *

Akeno snuck into Ritsuka’s room without too much trouble. Everyone was far too tired to actually do anything. Ritsuka was actually lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

“Still bummed out by how things went?” Ritsuka asked though he didn’t turn to look at her. Akeno said nothing. She instead stepped over and curled up next to him without a word.

“A little. I should be better. I didn’t like winning through pity.” Akeno admitted as she clenched her fingers around the fabric of his light mesh shirt.

“I wasn’t pitying you.” Ritsuka stated in that same strong tone he used whenever he needed to talk to Kiyohime. “I can assure you I’m not lying. I’ve been… conditioned not to.” 

“Conditioned?” Akeno questioned noticing their eyes were now meeting.

“One of the people I met were lied to and left to a horrible fate. I’ve promised I wouldn’t lie no matter what.” Ritsuka admitted. “I’ll game the system when someone shows they don’t care about me in any capacity but for those that do, I’ll be as honest as I possibly can be,”

“Really…? Why?”Akeno couldn’t stop her frown. “I’m kind of a horrible woman. I can be so dependent when I find a reliable man. I know I said those things that night but… you will leave someday.” 

“Yeah… that’s why I want you to be strong. I will tell you something I don’t like admitting. I will never have a normal life. Ever. For everything I’ve been through I can’t ever have that life of going to school and just enjoying those simple things.” Ritsuka pulled Akeno in closer who responded by holding on to him.

“Never?” Akeno muttered. 

“Yes.” Ritsuka sighed. “So for me… I’ll keep you and whoever else as happy as I possibly can. Since it’s not quantity… but the quality of time that matters in everything.”

“I’m glad.” Akeno smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Also I have to say I enjoyed every single angle of you in a wet shirt.” Ritsuka chuckled which Akeno blushed at stopping her tears. He didn’t want her to cry since it went against his being.

“Whenever you want Ritsuka.” Akeno smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder seemingly content at that admission and the two slept comfortably for the night.

* * *

Ritsuka woke up to an empty bed. Though when he looked in a mirror after his morning shower, there was a hickey on his neck. Ritsuka brought out some of the make up he used in Shinjuku and used it to cover up the spot. Switching to Medea’s card he used some of her magecraft to hide it better. 

Classes went the same as normal. Issei made a fool of himself, Asia let her adorableness get her more friends and he watched the lessons go by. They were a bit boring now since he had already learned a lot of what they were teaching. He wasn’t a natural genius but he generally knew what he was doing.

Aika has clung to Asia most of the morning… which also meant she was close to Ritsuka as well. It was an uncomfortable experience for him.

It felt like she had the same proclivities as Medb but without the rampant bitch status that came with that attitude. Her eyes constantly lingered on him and he noticed the very subtle ways she would pretend to fellate something. He was glad he was so used to that sort of teasing from Medb beforehand. Her Saber version was much more willing to go farther even though he wasn’t a full warrior. 

When the day finally ended he relaxed. 

“Aika-san sure is energetic, isn’t she Ritsuka-sama?” Asia started making him pause his thoughts once more. He really needed to get used to that… but he probably never would.

“She’s far more forward than Akeno… that’s for sure.” Ritsuka harshly breathed out trying to put it in the best way possible.

“You… you mean…!” Asia was shocked, realizing what he meant.

“She’s a pervert but with standards. Look, is she a good friend to you?” Ritsuka questioned as he looked down to the former nun.

“Yes. She’s almost like my best friend now… but that doesn’t mean that Koneko isn’t my best friend. I just mean that in school Aika is and in the club Koneko is.” Asia stumbled over her words clearly not used to having so many friends.

“I understand. Don’t panic. Look… just be careful of all her advice. I’m certain a bit of it will be… perverted. Okay, most of it will be perverted.” Ritsuka admitted at the end rubbing his face with his hand. 

“Oh…” Asia answered.

* * *

_ ‘I better not tell him she told me all about where babies come from. Hopefully Akeno-senpai won’t beat me to it.’ _ Asia quietly thought as she hid her reaction through blushing. While she was naive most of the time, Aika told her that she needed to be crafty when it came to claiming a position in Ritsuka-sama’s heart.

* * *

Ritsuka didn’t know why but a shiver went down his spine. Shaking his head slightly to break the tension, the two entered the abandoned building for the ORC and the group teleported back to the field for more training.

Akeno took Kiba and Koneko away for flight training and dodging obstacles. Speed seemed to be their goal for the day. Rias and Asia remained next to Ritsuka who seemed to be gazing at Asia. Rias sat down on one of the logs that Ritsuka had cut apart the previous day and waited to see what would happen next.

“So… do you actually want to fight?” Ritsuka threw out the million dollar question to Asia.

“Huh? Aren’t I supposed to fight?” Asia looked to Rias who didn’t actually answer and then stared innocently up at Ritsuka. “Aren’t I?”

“Not necessarily. Asia, you are a healer. If you didn’t want to fight then I could at least help you increase your healing prowess. If you say yes then… well I’ll be training you in combat.” Ritsuka advised the young former nun. Asia bit her thumb lightly in thought. 

“I… I wish to fight as well. I don’t want to hurt anyone… but I don’t want to be a burden.” Asia admitted as she held her hands together squeezing them quite tightly that the blood rushed to her fingers.

“Okay… Hm, well let’s go with something a bit surprising from me.” Ritsuka started.

“Again!?” Rias shouted in shock since she was getting a bit overwhelmed by the surprises.

“Heh… yeah. So while I’m not the most religious person, I do read from time to time. And in my time reading something like the Bible… one particular passage stood out to me, ya know.” Ritsuka started… and waited to make sure his talk wouldn’t hurt either of the devils. He had found out from all the times that Asia tried to thank god that it would give her a headache. Neither looked uncomfortable but both looked a bit curious.

“A passage? Which one?” Asia continued which Rias seemed interested in.

“Genesis 32:22 to passage 32:32. Also referenced in Hosea 12:4 where Jacob wrestled an angel for a full night and won. At least that’s one interpretation at the very least. Did you know he actually formed a fighting style because of that?” Ritsuka chuckled as Asia seemed really amazed at the moment while Rias looked dumbstruck.

“Surely, you’re kidding.” Rias weakly offered but Ritsuka didn’t look the least bit like he was joking.

“Not at all. He did develop a style of fighting only known as Jacob’s Limbs. It was created specifically for fighting against Angels, angels of any kind I might add. Through his life his style was passed only to three other people. One you may know as Noah, another was Moses… and the last became known as Saint Martha.” Ritsuka continued as Asia started to squeal in abject happiness at learning more about those saints canonized by the church. “So… a while back one of those spirits I might have contracted with was one of those saints and I so happen to be able to use that fighting style as well.”

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!” Asia jumped at the chance which both made Rias smile and furrowed her brow in worry. This would probably get her in trouble later with the church… but would also make them all look stupid for allowing a sweet girls such as Asia to be made a pariah.

“You have that as well Ritsuka?” Rias left the exasperated smile on her face show because this was getting to be ridiculous to some degree… someone like this couldn’t really exist.

“I have like three hundred plus different things I have to show. At most you’ve seen….nine maybe ten of them. Don’t worry though. We’re working together and I told you that I trust you already. No worries.” Ritsuka gave off his warm smile… and Rias, for the life of her, couldn’t deny that he was telling the truth.

“Oh my gosh… learning a saint’s gift. Praise to the lo- “ Asia immediately held her head as a migraine rocked her body. “Ow…”

“We really need to work on that still.” Ritsuka sighed and chuckled as he patted Asia’s head. “Okay… we’re not exactly going to expect you to have amazing combat skills all in one day and I don’t expect you to learn them all at once. No matter what happens I’ll be making sure you know exactly how to handle yourself for future situations.”

Ritsuka’s eyes took on a deeper blue color and seemed to see through all falsities. Asia gulped slightly since Ritsuka had never stared her down like he did for other people. He always took great care with his gaze but for today there was an exception. Asia could finally feel exactly what everyone else could whenever his gaze met their own.

The weight wanted to make her buckle from how heavy it felt. The pressure on her back was nearly unbearable but she stood straight up. 

For the next few hours she was forced through several stances. It was something that her lacking endurance could barely contend with. Luckily, her previous conditioning had let her make it through. Even as the others joined them after their own training had come to an end, only Koneko joined in learning the movements Ritsuka was performing. 

Only by the end of the lesson did Ritsuka want her to punch anything.

“Okay… we got ya set up on stance, position, guard techniques and movement. It felt a bit similar to what Koneko does, didn’t it?” Ritsuka seemed to speak with a country drawl… with a slight delinquent break every once in a while. It was something everyone noticed whenever he spoke after three hours of teaching.

Koneko seemed a bit more wary than the first day. Rias had noted that Ritsuka was technically using holy energy… but it was subdued to a point that the best it would do would be to knock someone out. Just like the night that Ritsuka had fought off the rogue priest it was something they soon became numb to. 

“Yes!” Asia answered though her body was aching now. Now she understood why Koneko and Kiba had taken it really easy with her yesterday. Ritsuka trained like a monster. “I think I got it so far.”

“Good. One last thing for you to do is punch something.” Ritsuka brought out a pillow. “So… I’m gonna have you punch me.” 

“Eh!?” Asia answered in shock. Everyone else seemed to accept it as the most logical thing to do.

“Eh? Well yeah. You need to learn to punch and I don’t have any punching bags.” Ritsuka shook his head goodnaturedly. He could understand the hesitance.

“But… I don’t want to punch you…” Asia looked down completely dejected at the idea.

“You’re only going to punch the pillow I’m holding. You know the stances now and you know how to throw the punch for the most damage. I want to make sure you can handle it no matter what. This is a pretty big deal after all.” Ritsuka mentioned, a look of pride danced across his gaze. “I have my own faith in what you can handle.” 

Asia fumbled with her hands a bit. She was kind of happy to be relied on. With a resolved sigh she took up a stance while Ritsuka held up the pillow. His whole body seemed to glow as well letting blue lines trace along his limb.

Taking up the first stance she was taught, Asia struck out with her right fist. It wasn’t a very strong impact but she did manage to follow through with the punch. 

“Again!” Ritsuka shouted out. As if on cue Asia leaned back with a left punch. It still didn’t do much but she could follow through.

“Leg!” Ritsuka yelled and Asia followed through with a sharp heel drop. The pillow nearly fell out of Ritsuka’s hand with how she performed. Though that made her stop.

“Oh! I’m so sorry I nearly broke the pillow.” Asia apologized.

“It’s fine! It’s fine! That’s it’s job.” Ritsuka chuckled. “You did fine for the first time. You still don’t have the instinct for fighting but if worse comes to worst you can defend yourself much better without relying on others.”

“Thank you for teaching… um, why does it feel like I’m fighting like a delinquent?” Asia asked as she steepled her fingers together in confusion. Everyone else seemed to be wondering the same thing if their faces were anything to go by.

“Because Saint Martha was kind of a delinquent like person. Also when they say that she tamed the Tarasque through prayer, that was actually a lie. She beat it into submission with her fist.” Ritsuka revealed quite easily enough.

It was best to say that no one knew how to respond to that. Secrets from the church weren’t something anyone was actually privy to. Asia herself seemed almost mystified by how much she was learning about the truth… or at the very least Ritsuka’s truth from his world. 

A few more stances were performed just to make sure Asia remembered them. When finished the group returned to the mansion. As much as Rias wanted them to train to the last moment, she decided on another course of action.

“Tomorrow I want everyone to rest. Saturday will be our big day and I don’t want anyone to be exhausted when we get to the game field.” Rias ordered as they teleported back inside the mansion.

“Got it!” It was the resounding call she got from everyone.

Everyone returned to their room leaving Rias alone in the living room. Before she could decide to head up to her room, the teleportation sigil lit up once more.

“Rias… we’ve got a small problem.” Grayfia stated as she stepped out of the light. Rias could feel a headache coming up already.


	13. Deal with a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harsh meeting and steep prices. Everything is coming to a burn, and the world would be changing.

Rias woke bright and early. She had taken what Grayfia said and bitterly buried it until she had some form of sleep. It didn’t help that she tossed and turned throughout the night. She had broken her own rule and wound up going to sleep angry. It was kind of shameful when she thought back to it.

Of course it all came down to desires and what others thought was best for her, her Peerage, and them. She put on her clothing… a bit pissed she didn’t get to go to their bed. 

“Damn it…” Rias growled out as she made it out of her room and headed directly for Ritsuka’s room. 

He was alone, surprisingly, and his bounded field was still up. He was doing his morning exercises before he went to take a shower. It was a good thing she caught him before he did so. There were important things that needed to be discussed.

* * *

_ “What are you saying…?” Rias questioned her sister in law. _

_ “It’s exactly what I’m saying. They want to make a deal with you. Unlike last time, your father will not be involved in this. They even talked with him beforehand to make certain that this would be fine. They’ve even given me an offer… which would give you your freedom.” Grayfia stated. _

_ Rias reeled back… it was too good to be true. She wanted to immediately say yes to the ridiculous demand… but she didn’t. She needed to know the details before she said anything. She knew better than to blindly accept deals. Grayfia seemed to want to say more but she was holding herself back. _

_ “What… do they want?” Rias managed to get out. Her mouth felt incredibly dry at this point. It was too good to be true… and the price would be far too grand most likely. _

_ “Due to certain circumstances the Phenex Head, Ruval, would like to trade for the mage that the Gremory Peerage has hired at this time. In doing so, the marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex would be annulled and never brought up ever again. Should this deal be accepted then all actions would be ceased and Riser would be forbidden from ever coming in contact with you ever again at threat of death.” Grayfia recited from memory what she had been told as she held out the paper that detailed exactly what she stated. _

_ Rias held the paper in front of her… glaring at every word. It wasn’t even that it was insulting. She couldn’t care less what the Phenex family thought of her. The problem was, of course, Ritsuka. If Ruval wanted him on their side… it meant that someone had found out just how dangerous he could be when pushed. He was  _ ** _her_ ** _ ace in the hole. Hers only… with some sharing with her Peerage if necessary.  _

_ It wasn’t even that he was part of her Peerage. It was the fact that throughout the entirety of their time getting to know one another, he was the only one who was never referential of her. He treated her like any regular person… he was friendly with her and everyone who met him. He was understanding and kind… he didn’t judge her for anything… he was accepting and heroic… and many other things.  _

_ The proof was right in front of her… she could see it in the deal that was trying to be brokered at this point. They knew he was special. She could have her freedom… and if she asked she wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t say no for how he tried to be heroic. _

_ “No.” Rias answered disintegrating the paper in her power. It wasn’t even worth considering more than she already did. _

_ “I see. They had a caveat actually then. If you are willing, then tomorrow bring him with you to the Gremory estate where we shall work on an actual deal that would coincide with the Ratings Game. I barely see the worth in this mage… especially with your... dailiances in his bed.” Grayfia coughed out the last part. “But his eyes are sharp and I can tell he keeps many secrets. Has he not told you anything?” _

_ “He’s told me a lot… but saying it out loud without you making the effort to speak with him seems like a betrayal of his trust. I feel it is worth the effort to keep it since he’s been so loyal.” Rias shyly stated… feeling the shifting weight mess with her heart. She didn’t like keeping such a secret from her family… but this was one of them that needed to be kept. _

_ “So you need us to speak with him as well then? Would he even be willing to speak with us about it? Obviously, we know what happened when Sona tried to fish for information.” Grayfia scowled slightly though her gaze trailed to the side. _

_ “I think it’s because she treated him like an object. He doesn’t seem to respond well to that and I feel that being a friend to him makes him more willing to be open.” Rias explained while coyly holding her hands behind her back. She was wringing her hands out of sight. _

_ “Sirzechs still doesn’t want to meet with him. For some reason, which I don’t know, he hasn’t made a move to speak with your mage. Ever since the first night their eyes technically met, he’s been quiet about his plans forward.” Grayfia admitted with a sad huff. _

_ “Nii-sama feels something off?” Rias questioned clearly not liking that fact. _

_ “Yes. For some reason he’s been speaking with Serafall about moving those peace agreements faster. I don’t know why though. While he wanted peace to take hold, he wanted it on our terms rather than any others.” Grayfia paused as she seemed to lose herself to her thoughts. “Once again it probably won’t happen quickly enough.” _

_ “I’ll bring him tomorrow in the morning then.” Rias answered since speculation wouldn’t get them anywhere. _

* * *

Rias stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. This was going to be a private conversation. Walking around the barrier she waved her hand in front of him getting his attention. He carefully undid the bounded field before turning back to her.

“Morning… you look angry…” Ritsuka commented as he wiped his face with a small hand towel he had kept nearby.

“Yes… I need you to come with me to meet with someone. Apparently they wanted to make a deal.” Rias started choking on her words as her anger kept rising.

“Okay. Was I the hot commodity?” Ritsuka questioned, though he kept a jovial tone his brow was furrowed. 

“Yeah. Yeah you were.” Rias managed to chuckle which evaporated the anger… at least a bit.

“Sure. I’ve already caught up on the homework that they tried to give us. It’s not very hard…” Ritsuka stage whispered the last bit louder than it should have been. Rias was smiling once more at the very least letting him feel like he accomplished something this morning.

“Get ready. Dress… intimidating, I guess. I want to make sure they think you’re just being a chuunibyou.” Rias smirked at that clearly coming up with a plan.

“That I can do. Uh, if you do start negotiating, do you think you can get us a field that’s mostly plains? I’m pretty sure if you do that I can probably swing a clean sweep of their entire team.” Ritsuka offered which Rias slowly contemplated.

“I’ll see if I can swing it. I was trying to get the school to be our battleground but after our challenge I doubt I could even get that with how well you shut him down.” Rias grimaced but she was managing to smile after remembering how freaked out Riser was.

“I have something really special if we get that. If not I would have to rethink everything. To be fair though, I’ve only seen a few battlegrounds here so even I’m not sure how to plan that far ahead.” Ritsuka admitted scratching his head in annoyance. “I’m a tactician but if I have to plan on the fly the only guarantee I have for you is that everyone will be fireproof.”

“That’s more than I could ever hope for honestly. I was hoping to find more members for my Peerage before we met. This will work out better since it’s all about quality over quantity after all.” Rias assured him before exiting the room. “Get ready and meet me in the living room.”

“Gotcha.” Ritsuka offered a mock salute.

As soon as she left the room Ritsuka looked over the potions he made. He originally had ten, now nine. He pondered whether or not to drink another. He needed to keep six just for the day of the Ratings Game…

“It might be a waste but…” Ritsuka groaned as he drank another of his potions… eight were left. It tasted horrible. Ritsuka grimaced as he drank the contents quickly. “Gonna need to warn them that it tastes horrible…”

Taking his shower, his mind wandered over the problems that could come from this meeting. The fact that Rias wasn’t distracted by him being shirtless for a moment meant this was more serious than it appeared. 

Grasping at the straws he inferred from their conversation, Ritsuka began thinking. He was apparently the hot commodity in the eyes of whomever had felt the reyshift procedure happen. That included at the very least Devils and Fallen Angels… which existed. That was still throwing him for a loop as well.

Regardless, someone saw a lot of worth in him. He didn’t really get why since he was just a human. A human with access to the vast collection of power grown over the course of human history… that was a lot. 

“Oh boy…” Ritsuka wiped his hand down his face from exasperation. He had made himself dangerous the moment that he was attacked. Of course these organizations would have moles in their midst. He never stood a chance of being that sneaky when his direct line to Chaldea wasn’t working in the first place.

Dressing in the Royal Brand mystic code, Ritsuka traveled downstairs where Rias was waiting for him. As were all the others as well. They were discussing things that he couldn’t exactly hear.

“Ready to go?” Rias questioned while Ritsuka fixed the cuffs of his suit.

“Yeah… is everyone going?” Ritsuka looked at everyone who merely shook their heads.

“We got to keep up appearances. We’ll be heading to the academy otherwise someone would get suspicious.” Kiba answered for everyone. Akeno and Asia seemed to be put off by this fact. 

“Koneko please watch over Asia. I think Aika is a corruptive influence on her… not bad but she needs to not put ideas in Asia’s head.” Ritsuka whispered to Koneko who twitched slightly when her name was called.

Koneko merely gave a thumbs up and there seemed to be a twinkle in her eye. That concern was dealt with alleviating some fears from Ritsuka’s soul. 

“We shall see you when you get back.” Akeno spoke up before leading Asia away. She looked back worriedly but a quick nod from Ritsuka helped her resolve.

“Be careful Senpai. You are dangerous… they are much more.” Koneko mentioned before rushing off with the others. Kiba said nothing more and with a quiet bow walked after the others.

Rias waited until the group exited before powering up a new sigil. The rune structure on it was completely different to the one used to go to the school or the training field. With a small urging of her hand Ritsuka stepped next to her and the sigil powered up. With a blink the two were teleported elsewhere.

* * *

The two reappeared standing in a large cavernous area. The ceiling seemed to glow acting like an impromptu sun for the land in which they were. Before them was a large estate that seemed to stretch for miles.

“Huh… So princess then?” Ritsuka tilted his head towards Rias who blushed lightly but seemed more annoyed by the title.

“Not even in the slightest.” Rias shot down the suggestion.

“Too bad. Princesses need to be kissed awake every time they sleep.” Ritsuka joked slightly teasing Rias who actually began considering the title.

“Only in private.” Rias hissed as her blush got more intense. “Look… let’s get inside. I want to get this over with.”

“Understood… though I would like to figure out how you want to deal with this. Do you state no immediately or do you make a counterdeal that’s far too rich for them to afford? If I have learned anything over the course of my time in Chaldea, it’s that every conversation can be a gamble.” Ritsuka stated in an almost knowing tone.

“Do you have a gambling problem…?” Rias questioned.

“...a little. Though to be fair… most of my plans the first year were gambles that shouldn’t have worked… but did.” Ritsuka scratched the back of his head. “I think my adventures might have turned me into a thrill seeker and danger lover but I’m not sure.”

“Surely they couldn’t be that bad.” Rias muttered as the two entered the yard walking down the path to the front door.

“I made a near two kilometer drop from the sky to perform a cross buster on a goddess. That is like number eight on the list of dangerous things I’ve done.” Ritsuka countered as he lifted his hand to the knob. 

Rias couldn’t exactly say anything to that… making a drop that far while being human was unbelievable. She was even trying to parse out the goddess part since that would mean Ritsuka won against divine beings as well. Her mind made the executive decision to just smile and nod.

* * *

“Rias! Welcome back so soon.” A tall man with red hair and goatee greeted them in the hall. He looked at Ritsuka noting that his gaze was slightly in awe at the main hall. “And this… this must be your newest mage in your employ.” 

“Daddy!” Rias gave the man a hug which made Ritsuka pay more attention to his surroundings.

He decided to put on the professional look Irisviel made him work on, the one that embarrassed Kirtsugu for some reason. Though he didn’t have his candy cigarettes with him so the look would have to suffice.

“Yes daddy, this is my mage Ritsuka Fujimaru.” Rias presented him to the man. Ritsuka nodded politely and began scanning the room entirely.

“Oh ho! You found a professional bodyguard type haven’t you?” The man appraised Ritsuka before approaching him. “Hello young man, I am Zeoticus Gremory.”

Zeoticus Gremory, one of the presiding dukes of hell, archmage second only to Azi Dahaka was at war with his senses. The human, he didn’t know if they were, before him screamed dangerous the moment their eyes met. He didn’t even know why either. It was almost as if he was watching his demonic ancestors falling in battle over and over again before his eyes… and it unnerved him to such a degree that his brain immediately shut down that section of his brain before it could get any worse.

“Nice to meet you. It’s been nice working on low stakes things recently.” Ritsuka answered offering a hand which Zeoticus shook instinctively.

“I get that feeling all too well.” Zeoticus answered though his tone was strained but his smile remained.

“Please come with me. The meeting will take place in about fifteen minutes. We’ve just been waiting on the Phenex representatives to show up.” Zeoticus led the pair to a lounge area with a large table used for negotiations. “If you please wait here, my wife would like a word with her daughter.”

“Mom would? Okay… give me a moment then Ritsuka.” Rias ordered which Ritsuka nodded at and quietly began looking around the room.

The father and daughter walked out to the daughter’s confusion. Her father seemed a bit… worried. It was almost the same reaction that Sirzechs had when Ritsuka had stared him down as well. That made her wonder just what everyone else saw that she didn’t. His gaze had been intimidating but overtime she actually enjoyed him looking at her. 

“Daddy… is everything alright?” Rias called out getting her father’s attention. He took a deep breath before turning around.

“Yes sweetie?” Zeoticus turned around keeping the fake smile as best as he could.

“This is about him and not meeting mother is it?” Rias deadpanned clearly not wanting this much stress on her when something big was supposed to happen.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah it is. Look the moment I looked into his eyes I instantly saw the death of all demons.” Zeoticus admitted reluctantly. He couldn’t think up a good lie.

“That… that seems like a grand claim.” Rias gulped slightly. It fit too well when her father said it. “Besides… we’re devils and not demons.”

“Rias, that’s not the point. His soul is broken in some capacity and I’m more than certain a demon was the cause for it. Who’s to say that he isn’t biding his time until he can take care of whomever did it. I’m certain it was most likely Rizevim. He’s the only one who would take such sick pleasure in something like that.” Zeoticus hissed our clearly agitated by what he was feeling and his own instincts howling.

“I don’t even think that Ritsuka knows Rizevim in any capacity. I know he knows about the Ars Goetia if what Kiba noticed was anything to go by but I doubt he knows any of the pillars personally.” Rias argued back. She didn’t like the implications being thrown around without any evidence to back it up. 

“Sweetie… what even puts him on your side? Does he have any good reason to be on our side at all?” Zeoticus brought up clearly trying to at least glean some insight on his daughter’s reasons for keeping such a dangerous man around.

“He said he trusts me. I have a good feeling that he wouldn’t turn on me and those I care for.” Rias answered completely tossing her father off his game.

“Mh… I still don't like it. Also you seem a bit more… okay with this mage then I find acceptable. Should I be worried…?” Zeoticus eyed his daughter who squirmed under his gaze. 

“What if I said I prefer him to Riser? What would you say?” Rias growled which made Zeoticus stop. He already felt guilty enough for agreeing with this idea with Lord Phenex. Unfortunately, Zeoticus was stuck by politics and as much as he wanted to break this agreement… he couldn’t.

“We’ll discuss it after the Ratings Game you agreed to. Whatever I say won’t matter until after that moment. Come… I’ve felt the magical pulse of the Phenex representatives appearing..” Zeoticus mentioned.not answering the question Rias had in mind.

Rias wanted so badly to argue… but she knew even her father was trapped by the politics governing Hell. No matter what every single one of them followed the rules set in place by the Four Great Satans. Even her brother was forced to follow the rules as well. No one could get out of them. She didn’t dislike what her father did because it was a logical move for the slow decline of devil bloodlines. She disliked it because her feelings weren’t taken into account and that was the thing that annoyed her most.

When they returned to the room… three people were waiting for them. Two familiar faces of Riser Phenex and his sister Ravel Phenex. Behind them was their acting head of the family, Ruval Phenex. Each shared the same blonde hair though their eye color was all different with the males sharing their father’s red gaze and Ravel have pure blue. The silence between the three was palpable.

“Welcome to my humble abode! I trust everything went well on your long trip here.” Zeoticus started clearly going through the motions. Riser merely nodded and Ravel curtsied. Ruval was the one who handled all the talking.

“You know how deadly those hellish windstorms can be. We might be a bit early but we wanted to beat any possible storms that would come.” Ruval answered with a devil may care smile. 

Rias didn’t speak. She had no desire to do so even as Riser attempted to flirt with her using his gaze. Ravel stopped that kicking him in the shin to stop his childish acts. This was a serious matter.

“Well I know why you’re here and while I will abide by not becoming part of this deal, perhaps you would let me sit in to make sure things don’t get out of hand.” Zeoticus mentioned as he waved his hand to the door where the topic of discussion waited.

“That’s no problem for me. Rias Gremory, do you oppose it?” Ruval questioned the young heiress.

“Not at all.” Rias answered simply as she opened the door.

* * *

Ritsuka had been left alone to his own devices. After taking a small lap around the room he quietly sat down on the fancier side of the table. He hoped that it was the right side to sit at.

While he knew he was getting far more involved than he should, he was really given no choice in the matter. Without guidance or communication from Chaldea, he was effectively blind. His sensing range for magic was next to useless in this hell, he guessed, since the air was so heavily saturated with magic. He even switched to Circe very quickly hoping she would have better range and precision. It didn’t help one bit.

So he sat down and contemplated his life choices in this world. They weren’t exactly the greatest. For some reason, several ladies had made him the object of their affection. He was used to it in Chaldea, but that was Chaldea. 

As far as he knew the servants summoned to Chaldea had very dim views of modern humanity. The fact that he was so beloved was a complete fluke. Goredolf had sat him down once to explain how masters and servants were supposed to act.

He didn’t understand a word of it. He had been so used to treating everyone he summoned as family and friends. Mash was extremely closer than that but that didn’t need much repetition. That confused Goredolf though since he was a mage taught by mages through and through. 

The very incompatibility of their viewpoints actually convinced Goredolf that he was a great master… if only a mediocre mage. The influx of servants also made him change his mind since most of them actually were willing to get along with him even through his stubborn bullheadedness when they first started working together.

As Ritsuka kept reminiscing, the door swung open and five people entered. Well, five devils but that was nothing more than semantic bullshit. Ritsuka kept a professional look on his face since he was before important people… probably. He didn’t actually know who anyone was in the context of this world. He knew Rias was important in some way. He knew Grayfia was the strongest Queen… but he didn’t know if that was figurative like Akeno… or literal like the queens he knew. It was a tense standoff as Riser met his gaze once more.

This time he was smart and didn’t attack. The group sauntered in as Zeoticus and Rias took seats next to Ritsuka while the Phenex siblings sat on the other side of the table Ruval specifically sat across from Ritsuka. The moment they locked eyesight with one another the entire atmosphere went cold. The tension kept going until the two finally stopped staring each other down.

“Let’s get down to business then.” Ruval spoke clapping his hands together.as if to dissipate the mood that had settled amongst the group moments before.

“I disintegrated the offer. I will not sell my allies like that.” Rias stated, conviction dripping from her lips.

“Understandable… but how about trading him. He is a member of your Peerage even if he doesn’t have a piece within him. With that we’ll agree to what I wrote down in my offer without any more words on the matter.” Ruval offered clearly keeping the terms vague. Rias guessed that they never told Zeoticus what the terms were. 

Riser grit his teeth in sheer anger. He clearly was coerced into something like this and the daggers he glared at Ritsuka, so long as their eyes didn’t meet, matched the ferocity of his sneer. Rias thought more about it but she knew it was all for show. She wouldn’t agree to anything… but Ritsuka had told her that he liked to gamble. The gears were turning. Ritsuka didn’t say anything though he did seem a bit uncomfortable at this point whenever she glanced towards him. The Phenex girl was staring at him and it made her uncomfortable... 

“I’m not convinced into doing that since we’ve already got a Ratings Game in play. I don’t want a handout.” Rias firmly stated clearly trying to slide the deal off the table.

The silence returned as Ruval seemed to examine Rias with more scrutiny. Riser leaned back clearly still pissed yet Ritsuka noticed how relieved he looked. Ravel pouted with her shifting glances between Rias and Ritsuka.

Zeoticus knew when negotiations were failing. This was a plane already crashed nose first into the ground. Even so, he didn’t say a word. This was Rias deal and he was already told to stay out of it. Ravel and Riser seemed to only be here to officiate from his viewpoint meaning that this wasn’t either of their ideas.

“Can you give us a few minutes? I think we need some time to figure out how to come to an agreement.” Zeoticus finally stated which stopped the tension from rising any further.

With surprising speed he lifted Rias and Ritsuka up from the table and ushered them out into the hall. As the host of this agreement he decided to give the guests the ability to remain at the table.

“We’ll be right back.” Zeoticus offered a smile though even all the charisma in the world couldn’t hide the exasperation evident in his tone.

* * *

“Riser…” Ruval started.

“Don’t Riser me. I don’t want to do that. I already talked to everyone beforehand and I sure as hell don’t want to do that.” Riser growled clearly pissed at the prospective deal that was trying to be brokered.

“We have to do something here. You know what’s at stake. It’s not like you can lose.” Ruval offered but even he didn’t sound so sure now.

“Maybe this isn’t as good an idea as I thought.” Ravel sighed. “I don’t want to be the cause of this if that’s where it’s going.” 

“I’ll take the blame. But if things don’t go our way we have to follow through.” Ruval mentioned rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep the stress headache from coming.

“We are basically putting our pride on the line for a human! What the fuck for even!? Just because of that small amount of information we got about him!” Riser yelled out slamming his fists on the table.

“It’s a reputable source and we know it to be true. Haven’t you noticed what happened to the Sitri heir? This is big and we need to be on top of it for future endeavors.” Ruval roared out in an even tone causing Riser to sit back in his chair fuming like a child.

“Nii-sama… what if we don’t win?” Ravel finally asked since this deal would affect her most of all.

“Then we follow through on their side and keep our endeavors and growth through their connections.” Ruval offered since he was focusing on the bigger picture. He knew something bigger was coming from this and he was going to make sure that the Phenex family wasn’t swept away into obscurity.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

“Rias… sweetie… what are you doing?” Zeoticus wondered in the softest tones that could escape his frustrated maw.

“They are undermining me. Their deal would have me trade an ally like cattle when they are clearly not.” Rias snapped back.

“Yeah! I’m at the very least a prime cut sort of cattle.” Ritsuka offered which threw the tension off from the whole situation.

“What?” Both responded with a deadpan expression across their faces.

“Sorry. I wanted to be part of the conversation since it’s all about me for some reason and didn’t know how to break into it.” Ritsuka apologized. As far as he could tell he at the very least stopped the father and daughter dynamic from falling into complete teenage rebellion. He didn’t want to deal with something so tedious.

“Right… sorry about that Ritsuka. I should have involved you since it is a deal about you.” Rias offered as she took a few deep breaths. She was still agitated.

“Young man… What do you want to do? I mean you are right that this is about you but we need to make a deal. It’s the devil's way around here in some cases… the unfortunate side effect of being an old family. Traditions hound you even when you try to be progressive.” Zeoticus muttered clearly annoyed as well.

“Make a gamble that will make them walk away? Trick them into making the field into something more advantageous for us? You’d have to raise the stakes so high just to make them walk away but I’m not sure if they are worth it. Depending on where we have these games I’m pretty sure I can take out more than half in one move. If I’m lucky, I’ll add to that.” Ritsuka summarized as he tilted his head back and forth. 

Zeoticus stared at him. He wasn’t sure if it was just boasting or him being truthful. His first instinct was to laugh at the stupidity of his comment. His experience when their eyes met made instinct reconsider the validity. Rias looked confident when he said that.

“Right… I can’t help you in this Rias. Aside from being barred from involving myself, there’s nothing we can really gamble with. You’d have to decide for yourself whether this is worth going this far for because we both know how determined they can be.” Zeoticus offered before taking a deep breath. “I’m not joining you for the next bout. Make whatever deal you can in a way to give yourself an advantage. If I’m there I’ll just get annoyed by whatever deal you make.”

“Okay Daddy… I think I have an idea.” Rias grumbled slightly. She quietly took Ritsuka aside whispering to him. Zeoticus was a bit put off but… now that he looked at this situation better, he could tell. 

It was somewhat calming now that he knew the reason that Rias was willing to go this far for her mage ally… even if he didn’t approve completely of what she wanted. He was also dreading having to speak with his wife and son about this.

* * *

Rias and Ritsuka reentered the room. Ruval, Ravel and Riser were all sitting silently seeming to be done contemplating things. As they sat down once again Ruval seemed ready to say something.

“I didn’t think it would come to this but how about a wager then. A little bet on the outcome of this game?” Ruval offered. Riser tensed up slightly but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

“I’m listening.” Rias mentioned.

“We both want something so the winner of the game gets the prize. No other offers on the table. No marriage either.” Ruval mentioned.

“If you’re really going this far then you have to offer something grander than that. Allow me to mention my counter offer.” Rias began speaking which made the three sit up straighter. “We shall have this game. If you win then Ritsuka will be on your side and I shall marry Riser, no questions asked. If I win, Riser’s Peerage shall be transferred over to Ritsuka and any talks of marriage shall be annulled and ignored.”

“What the fuck is that!? Like hell I’ll agree to that!” Riser immediately screamed, standing up in sheer rage.

“Uh… I need to stay human Rias.” Ritsuka offered not wanting to go along with this plan.

“Riser sit down and shut up!” Ruval yelled, forcing the petulant brother to sit back down. Rias merely held two fingers over Ritsuka’s lip signifying him to keep quiet.

“If this is that big to you then this is a fair wager to make over this, isn’t it?” Rias smirked.

Ruval stared at Rias scrutinizing her as best he could. Ritsuka looked uncomfortable about the deal… It seemed genuine. Ravel peered back and forth between the two. This was becoming a bit too much…

“And the battlefield…?” Ruval growled.

“Like we first agreed, Kuoh Academy.” Rias stated.

“Like hell! We aren’t fighting on your terms!” Riser shot back fed up with how things were going. “We’re making it as fair as possible. A hell field!”

Ritsuka smiled and seemed to start planning, which Ruval took notice of. He quickly forced him to sit back and shook his head.

“Ugh… if that’s necessary. A flat field. Nothing but trees as cover.” Rias sighed annoyed once more. Ritsuka frowned and was about to say something when Rias shook her head seemingly admonishing him.

“Agreed. Shake on it?” Ruval held his hand out which Rias took shaking it. “Good… glad we could get that settled. We’ll be seeing you tomorrow. I’ll be sure to explain this to Ajuka to get things ready.”

Ruval led the two out of the room. Ravel seemed solemn in her steps while Riser was agitated beyond all belief. Rias took a deep breath and laid her head on the table. It had been an exhausting turn of events.

“I’m glad they bought that… I’m worried now though. These stakes are much higher than they should have been.” Rias sulked as she turned to stare at Ritsuka.

“I did say you should have made the deal over me. At the very least it would get you out of that arrangement.” Ritsuka patted her back. “I will win for you so that won’t happen but this was a drastic step.”

“I know it was… I thought he would back out immediately when I mentioned it. I didn’t think he would agree. Though that was only taking account into Riser… not Ruval. Ruval is the head of his family now and his shrewdness is well known throughout the entirety of the underworld.” Rias explained before sitting back up. “I hope you know I’m doing this to keep you on my side.”

“I know… I’ll pay you back anyway you want.” Ritsuka mentioned just as quickly… not really paying attention to his words because the glare of a pretty girl had always made him nervous… once again conditioning from Kiyohime in the early years.

“You promise…?” Rias questioned looking deep into Ritsuka’s eyes. Even with how intimidating his gaze was she was determined to keep their gaze locked.

“Yes. I always keep my promise as best I can.” Ritsuka answered… not realizing that he fell into the same trap Akeno had put him into. The smile that lit up on Rias’ face told him as much. Ritsuka placed his head into his hands when that realization hit him.

Rias giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She was glad her mage was aware of his fate already. Said mage was also annoyed that he wasted one of those fire resistance potions.

* * *

It was quiet. Ruval dismissed his siblings as he traveled elsewhere. He didn’t want them to be anywhere near him when he had to go meet with his contact. Traveling off towards a quiet area within the Shinjuku area of the human world he found the club he needed to be at.

Walking in the bouncers avoided meeting with Ruval merely pointing towards a room off to the side. The blaring music became muddled as he entered the room. It was sickening.

“So how’d it go?” A kind… yet sniveling voice came from the desk. 

“I disliked every moment of that.” Ruval answered with a growl. “I’m beginning to doubt your information if that’s what it cost me.”

“Oh don’t be like that. I’ve got my sources and they assured me that this particular human is a danger to all of the devil kind.” The voice smiled his fake smile as he always did. “After all, if you think about it clearly, how did a human get Azazel on their side so easily? How did they get devils to enjoy their company? It’s all a sick plot to destroy our way of life after all.”

“So why didn’t you act on it then!” Ruval snapped heating the room up. “I shouldn’t be the one dealing with this bullshit Diodora!” 

“Easy. Easy!” Diodora placated the angry Phenex. “It’s a necessary step and I have every confidence in your family to handle this problem and deal with it easily.”

“Easy for you to say. I’m taking a gamble on this because you managed to catch some exorcist fop who managed to fight this human and the whispers you managed to get out of Grigori members. If this goes pear shaped-“ Ruval started.

“If this goes pear shaped it will have been your fault for acting on it. Not mine. I merely told you the information and gave you the idea on how to act on it. I never forced your forsaken hands from grasping at the fruit before you.” Diodora sneered glaring down the Phenex leader with a baleful gaze. The two glared daggers at each other.

“I will burn you to cinders if this goes wrong, damn the consequences.” Ruval promised. “Or maybe I’ll hire that human you hate so much to kill you. It’s obvious that he’s more a merc than a mage after all.”

“Indeed, I’m certain he’ll agree to that.” Diodora sneered. “Just remember my payment for the information. You may not like it but you are the one who agreed to the deal in the first place.”

“Yeah yeah… the bishop that joined the Gremory Peerage.” Ruval growled as he turned and left the room.

* * *

“Oh scary, scary! So scary indeed!” A cruel laughter escaped as Diodora’s guest came out of the adjacent room.

“Quite. I mean it’s not my fault that they’re gullible as can be, isn’t that so Freed?” Diodora chuckled as he turned to the new person in the room.

“Please. You were masterful in your play, even if I want to cut you to ribbons.” Freed smirked though the empty threat still hung in the air.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Another voice called out. “We’re trying to restart a war and having you two think with their literal dick and metaphorical dick is taxing on the mind.” 

“Come now Kokabiel. Live a little. After all, we're planning a grand welcome for the death of everyone around us.” Diodora gave off a kind smile as he said those words.

“Be that as it may, your idea of instigating bigger problems in your society is flawed. Even if you two see that human as prey for whatever sick games you have in mind he has nothing to do with anything supernatural as far as I’ve seen.” Kokabiel scoffed at the two who looked insulted.

“He took my woman. There will be consequences for that.” Diodora stated with a grim frown though his eyes remained closed.

“He lived. That’s all the reason I need to kill him.” Freed smirked as his tongue traced his lips in perverse pleasure.

“Whatever. So long as the war restarts then I’ll stomach this little alliance of ours.” Kokabiel grimaced, crossing his arms in abject disgust. 

“Don’t worry. When this is all over you can do whatever you want to those two devil princesses. After all… what is war without a little tragedy.” Diodora giggled slightly. Kokabiel merely grinned at the thought as the three continued their plans in secret.

* * *

Riser had told his Peerage the news. They were saddened by it but they knew their place in Devil society all too well. Ravel had taken them away just to make certain that everyone was able to process this turn of events.

“I didn’t want it to go this far but now I have more reason to win, don’t I?” Riser asked his brother who returned just moments ago.

“It wouldn’t have come to this if you didn’t immediately say to father,  _ ‘her, she’ll be my bride!’ _ .” Ruval answered as he nursed his head against his palm. He had started drinking early which was something he normally didn’t do.

“It is the right of every member of our family to get what they want! What they deserve! I’m just taking what is mine.” Riser announced in a strong regal tone. He didn’t even feel the least bit worried about the games. “I shall be the winner as it is so written. With how weak their members are and the lack of training that Rias put them through, we shall come out victorious.”

“That arrogance is bad for making decisions. If they win? What then?” Ruval stopped his next drink looking at his foolish younger brother.

“There’s no way I can lose. They are nothing and that is the only thing I need to know.” Riser stated, his confidence the one thing that seemed to carry him through life.

“I expect a win if you’re saying that. If you lose then you’ll be helping me with paperwork for the next couple of years.” Ruval glibly answered, draining another glass of wine. It was the only thing that could ease his mind. 

The constant cloak and dagger of the situation had made him suspicious but at the end of the day, he acted on it. If things did go wrong he would go and kill Diodora for it, even if it would cause problems later on. Though, as he thought on it, he was starting to think that using the human they all were fighting over or about was the better course of action. It didn’t matter. Everything would be settled as soon as tomorrow came.

* * *

Ritsuka laid back on his bed. It had been a tense morning and he didn’t like how things were handled. His involvement had suddenly gone from partial to completely involved. It didn’t help that he was seeing that things had gone completely out of hand. He didn’t think that the Phenex family would have agreed to something that stupid. He released a frustrated growl as he rubbed his hands down his face.

It didn’t help that when everyone finished dinner they all went to bed almost immediately. No one seemed to be in the mood to talk since tomorrow was the day everything could change. Ritsuka remained on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The door opened and Rias came into the room… dressed far too scantily for comfort.

“Ritsuka… I- “ Rias started only for him to cut her off.

“Lay down next to me and let’s chat.” Ritsuka muttered and Rias reluctantly did so… staring up at the ceiling as well.

“Did you know what I was going to do?” Rias sulked slightly since her plan was broken before it even began.

“No. I figured it out the moment you stepped into the room. Worried about tomorrow, aren’t you?” Ritsuka wondered letting his hands rest behind his head.

“Isn’t it obvious? Tomorrow I could wind up marrying someone even though I did this game just to get out of it. I’m absolutely terrified…” Rias trailed off as she turned to Ritsuka.

“We won’t. You should know that already. I’ve already told you that we’re going to win this.” Ritsuka mentioned clearly not as worried as she was.

“How can you be so confident…? Riser is one of the strongest candidates within the entirety of hell with only two other devils reaching that level at mid tier.” Rias muttered as she curled up trying to be as small as possible.

“I just know we are going to win.” Ritsuka mentioned with that same resolute tone. “I take it you came to my room so that if we lose… he wouldn’t win, right?”

“Yes…” Rias trailed off feeling ashamed of what she attempted.

“Come here.” Ritsuka ushered her with his arm which she reluctantly went into. “I wouldn’t mind doing what you want… kind of used to women having me do as they ask already…” 

“From Chaldea?” Rias reluctantly asked… she knew the answer… but his tone showed some annoyance.

“Yeah. I get your reasoning and I would say yes in any other circumstance but your reason for doing so now… it would complicate things. If anything happened at this moment before we get rid of the baggage that’s trapped to you, any relationship we had would be... unsatisfying.” Ritsuka sighed as he rubbed his hand over her head petting her lightly as tears started falling down her cheeks.

“Sorry…” Rias muttered.

“It’s not your fault. And I’m used to being shared already. The sad part of my life is just how normal it seems to me to have so many loved ones nowadays.” Ritsuka muttered and his tone took a more somber tone. 

“It’s normal for you to be shared?” Rias looked up… her crying had slowed down considerably. There were still tear tracts but she wasn’t sniffling anymore.

“I’d have to tell you about the circumstances of my world… can you handle it?” Ritsuka peered down and Rias nodded… reluctantly at that. “Okay… when I took my job in Chaldea… it was of course under suspicious circumstances. The reason for that is that in my world… before the year 2019… the world would come completely to an end. Chaldea only survived thanks to the magic that radiated from its location and the other machinery that ran the observatory. Humanity was left to only thirty people left alive on the entire planet.”

Rias stared up at Ritsuka… he wasn’t smiling or even joking about such a thing… it was unbelievable. The problem was that Ritsuka didn’t lie. He could bluff and stretch the truth… but he never told any lies if he could help it. She had known when Sona mentioned Chaldea. Ritsuka had told her the truth but because of how she phrased her question… she got no answers.

“But…” Rias looked closer at him.

“Thanks to… a lot of work and some sacrifice along the way, humanity was saved. I had to fight the final beast with my bare hands and a shield. I didn’t have the magic I have now at my disposal but with my actions… humanity was brought back from the brink and everything returned to some semblance of normal. For a time unfortunately…” Ritsuka trailed off.

“How… you…?” Rias tried to get the words out but they didn’t really register with that sort of information suddenly coming up.

“Am I alive? Sane? I’m pretty sure the alive is because of those who’ve helped me along the way. As for sane… I’m afraid that sanity is overrated. I’m pretty sure I’ve been told that my mind is broken, to my face in fact. I’d like to think I’m still a little capable of keeping a strong facade at the very least.” Ritsuka chuckled… mirthlessly, hollowly even. That same tiredness that sometimes entered his voice came out in full force.

“I think you’re fine…” Rias muttered as Ritsuka pulled her in for a hug.

“Thanks. I do what I can for those I care about after all.” Ritsuka exhaled, relief seemed to radiate off of him.

“Even me?” Rias timidly asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ritsuka asked genuinely curious now. Rias didn’t answer merely shaking her head. She was smiling again… which was a positive thing at least. “When we win then I’ll agree to what you want, Okay?”

“Yes…” Rias blushed and curled in closer to Ritsuka happy to have that comfort so close.

Ritsuka didn’t say anything afterwards merely sleeping. His mind wandered back to Chaldea but he was doing what everyone else there did. He was being a hero in some way. Though his heroism was aimed at the smaller moments, getting someone to smile even for a moment was heroic enough for him.

* * *

The field was completed an hour before the match. Ajuka Beelzebub had done it with a certain flair since both sides had met in secret. Only the Satans knew about the deal going down, but only those within that room had known the contents of said deal.

Sirzechs and Grayfia has made certain to get the best room since apparently even his father and mother were going to attend. They were very worried about Rias, probably more than they were. The problem was that somehow… the day of the match had been spread around by someone making it a spectacle for every single devil family interested in the Gremory power to show up.

Sona Sitri, her Peerage, and Serafall had made it a point to show up offering support for her rival. That hadn’t bothered him in the slightest since it was natural for those two to hide their friendship through rivalry. The problem came with the other members of the peanut gallery. 

Diodora Astaroth had deigned to make an appearance which pissed Sirzechs off. The smug prick was at the top of his shit list with all the instigating he did against churches. None of his Peerage was with him… although he might have killed them… again. Why he was even in watching the match was beyond him, but whatever the reason was wasn’t good.

Sairaorg Bael has shown up. While they were related through his mother, Sirzechs didn’t know why he had shown up. Even his Peerage seemed confused since they were watching someone who wasn’t ready to join the higher ranks, but had promise of a champion.

Seekvaira Agares has also shown up. The cold blonde woman merely sat nearby to watch the upcoming match. It was rare for her to actually show up in any capacity. She had also been in the running for champion hood. 

The rest of the Phenex family showed up as well. Lord Phenex looked tired with all the political bullshit that was going on. From a mere glance, he probably knew what was at stake… unlike him. Sirzechs really wanted to know, but father had shut that down just as quickly.

They had all gathered just to watch one instance of the Ratings Game. Something was completely wrong. Sirzechs looked around at his… guests. The only one who made any motion of noticing his glance was Diodora. He smiled that fake smile and waved slightly.

Sirzechs was pissed off.

* * *

Azazel was glad to get a private room to watch the upcoming match. His curiosity was running wild as he kept Issei and three of his idiots with him to watch the upcoming match. They needed to know what they dodged. Dohnaseek had mysteriously gone missing which was a bit troublesome but nothing had turned up on him even with his intelligence network working throughout the clock.

He was glad that the deal made with Serafall went so well. She had wanted to know a bit about the mage who beat her adorable Sona-tan and he offered some dubious information to get her to agree to watch the match.

“Now kiddos, we’re gonna see what that mage has been hiding. I’m sure you’re chomping at the bit to see, right?” Azazel nudged Issei who was still sulking over his loss of the chance of a harem. The two bombshell Fallen hadn’t even tried to give him the time of day. 

“Yeah. I’ll beat that bastard someday.” Issei groaned, crossing his arms in defiance of how his life turned out.

Azazel didn’t even comfort him on that. Even with the training Issei had done, his Sacred Gear hadn’t even activated. Without that Issei would have found it impossible to gain more wings.

“Yeah, I’m sure you will.” Raynare snarked as she growled out at the sight of the arena. It pissed her off that she was once again in the same position, a useless nobody that was only around Azazel because she was ultimately useless. 

Kalawarner and Mittelt were much quieter. Neither wanted to draw Azazel’s attention since their broken attempt at growing stronger. They knew that they were on thin ice already. A shining lance of light had already been hung above their faces and only saved by a human. It was humiliating enough to want to die.

“Oh come now Raynare-san. I can do it.” Issei attempted to psych himself up.

“I will skewer you with a spear right now!” Raynare snapped as her glowering turned even harsher.

“Behave…  **or else.** ” Azazel muttered leaving behind his usual persona to show the four who the boss was.

Raynare shrunk in on herself and Issei kept very quiet. None of them wanted to piss off Azazel.

* * *

Ritsuka woke up to a very constricting feeling. Rias had clung to him very tightly during the night. Her fears had been far too great for her to handle apparently. A slight nudge of her shoulder did wake her up… which made her apologize for the marks she left on him. 

After leaving to get ready, Ritsuka installed Medea Lily and healed the marks. They slightly stung and he didn’t need to feel uncomfortable for what was going to happen soon. After his shower he decided to wear the Atlas Academy uniform. The pinstripe shirt and vest combo with the cosmetic glasses seemed like a good choice for what he needed when he fought this time.

Admittedly, he could swap his clothes magically. They were all attached to him thanks to Da Vinci’s meddling. Though he didn’t usually use that function because it left his body feeling really weird and tingly. It wasn’t even the good tingly either.

“Uh… that’s a strange outfit.” Koneko muttered as she came to get him.

“It will be useful. Are the glasses too much?” Ritsuka messed with the glasses a bit. Koneko blushed slightly. 

“Not at all Senpai… everyone is waiting.” Koneko turned away trotting down the stairs. Ritsuka quickly chased after her making certain his glasses kept in place. 

When every female saw Ritsuka they got real quiet. Looking at them made them blush and turn away. The glasses were probably too much then. Still they were part of the outfit and it fit with his look for the day.

“Today’s the day.” Rias sighed, breathing in and out. She was nervous.

“It’ll be fine Rias-san. We have this done and we’re as prepared as we can be given the circumstances.” Akeno assured her King. It wasn’t that convincing but any comment could be seen as comforting.

“I’ll do my best.” Asia piped up clearly still worried about what was going to happen. She was wearing her nun outfit. 

“Pumped up here.” Koneko clenched her fist ready to punch things.

“I’ll make sure to hold the line.” Kiba bowed slightly acting as knightly as possible. Everyone looked to Ritsuka.

“Ah me… I don’t have much to say. So… before we go, here you go.” Ritsuka chuckled as he pulled out six bottles. “This is a fire resistance potion. It tastes horrible but for the next twenty four hours you’ll be free from flames and their effects.”

Everyone took one look at the bottle and reluctantly drank the contents. They all grimaced and cringed at the taste while Ritsuka drank his own. He looked just as uncomfortable as everyone else.

“I will never grow used to that and that means I have two left.” Ritsuka gagged slightly making his entire body shiver from the taste.

“Is that normal…?” Asia mentioned.

“Unfortunately.” Ritsuka replied… letting his own sigh out.

A magic glyph appeared on the ground and Grayfia stepped out of the light. She looked over the entire group and for a moment Ritsuka noticed the pity she held on her face. It disappeared before Rias could notice. 

“Are you ready to head out then? Everything has been prepared and once we enter… you’ll be getting ready to combat them. Rules are simple. Should the King be taken out the game ends. If you corner the king into checkmate, the game ends. As for the special rule… Ritsuka Fujimaru, since you do not have an evil piece within you, should you die… you will die. Do you agree with this?” Grayfia stared down Ritsuka who merely smiled.

“I’m here aren’t I?” Ritsuka answered with a question.

“Fair enough, should you die then as per the deal you made, you will be made into a devil. Agreed?” Grayfia appended to the end of her statement.

“Yup… but I’m not going to die.” Ritsuka mentioned keeping that same devil-may-care smile on his face. Grayfia couldn’t tell whether it was bravado or foolishness. When he became a devil, regardless of for whom, she would teach him not to be so flippant.

“Once you step into the circle you will be transported to your side of the field. Wait for the announcer and when they give the signal the game shall begin. If you please.” Grayfia stepped aside ushering the group into the circle. 

Ritsuka was the last one… he quietly equipped two craft essences and walked into the portal. In a flash of light, the manor was empty once more. And the beginning of the Ratings Game came to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day. Yes that first tag is very important with very few exceptions. Is that frightening? Or are you looking forward to this wackiness that eventually leads to the path of a Beast. It's still out there and I haven't mentioned it yet. Spooky, isn't it?
> 
> Also particular Devils will be brought out into the limelight faster or even given more to do. Things will be changing as we go on now.


	14. Vs. Riser Phenex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the battle begins and things go intense from the get go.

The group landed in a small woodland area, artificial once again. Ritsuka could tell, if only because of Caster Cu’s druid training taking root. That was probably a good thing most likely. Though it didn’t really help at the moment. 

The moment that the group had set down Ritsuka had used the Storch Ritter familiars letting them circle around him. He wasn’t going to use them immediately but they would come in handy later on during the fight. Rias instead took charge immediately. 

“We’ll have to be pragmatic here. Kiba, I know you want to be Knight like in this matter, but we’re outnumbered and at a major disadvantage.” Rias sighed as she awaited the start of the match.

“I understand. It’s not ideal but I get it.” Kiba slightly pouted. “I shall take out the Knights then. I am confident that I would be able to take them out before they manage against me.”

“Remain on defense then?” Koneko tersely asked her king.

“Yes for now. As much as it pains me to say it, Asia, you aren’t ready for combat yet. A bit more training then I could see it but for now remain by me to focus on healing.” Rias calmly stated looking around the field. It was large and she couldn’t see the other team quite yet.

“Yes. Understood.” Asia earnestly answered clearly still terrified by what was going on.

“Akeno, you’ll be providing air support for now. Only you can deal with Yubelluna and with our added resistance I’m certain we can overwhelm them before they even notice.” Rias smirked which Akeno bowed slightly and in a flash of magic reappeared in a shrine maiden outfit. 

“Ritsuka, you… what are you doing?” Rias finally noticed that Ritsuka was standing front and center. 

“Getting ready. I pretty much have the general location of where they are. I’m just waiting for the start of the match and then I’ll keep my word on the matter.” Ritsuka answered so nonchalantly that everyone balked.

“I don’t know if that’s possible. After all they’ll probably get out of the way before you even manage to take out anyone.” Rias sulked slightly. Her fears of losing were draining her faith. 

“Oh ye of little faith. Trust me. I said you would win and that’s what I aim to do.” Ritsuka laughed it off clearly ready to do something. “After all they have no idea what I’m capable of and you’ve only seen about one percent of everything I can do. Even then only half of that one percent in fact since I keep holding a lot of it back for serious occasions.”

Everyone seemed a little confused at that point. There were questions on everyone’s minds but with the peanut gallery watching no one wanted to voice them. Ritsuka seemed to be telling the truth. Rias sighed, though a light hearted smile did appear on her face.

“Fine. What do you suggest then?” Rias giggled clearly curious now.

“First thing… Kiba, Koneko… how do you two feel about being thrown? And about animals?” Ritsuka cryptically replied.

“Um… I’m fine with it if it has a purpose… and animals are good.” Kiba smiled though he was all tense.

“Okay… dogs are scary…” Koneko muttered, not wanting to voice her opinion.

“Okay gonna need you to be brave for step two then Koneko.” Ritsuka grimaced. “Trust me on that okay.”

“Yes Senpai.” Koneko nodded. She started to pump and psych herself up for whatever was going to happen. It didn’t help that she was still worried when he didn’t dismiss the idea of a dog appearing.

“And second, Akeno… would you be willing to hold back with Rias and Asia for a bit longer. You’ll know when to strike after all. Just wait for them to howl.” Ritsuka mentioned, once again keeping the crypticness up.

“Certainly… I do enjoy the howls of pain from my enemies.” Akeno giggled perversely. She was fantasizing once again but this time she didn’t ignore the world around her. She already had her wings ready. 

“What were you going to do?” Rias finally wanted to know the truth.

“I’m going to go hunting. I just needed to make sure the pieces were in place.” Ritsuka smiled.

* * *

** _‘Welcome to the specially held Ratings Game between Rias of the Gremory household and Riser of the Phenex household. Clearly this has been building up for more than a year as these two competitors will meet on the field of battle this very day. And this is your host of the evening the ever lovely magical girl from hell who’ll melt your heart and your head. Magical Girl Magical✰Levi-tan! Chu~’_ **

“Please let me die…” Sona cried out as she tried to hide her face from the sheer embarrassment. It was far too much. Though none of her Peerage could do anything for her.

* * *

“Che… they put an announcer for this. What an annoyance.” Riser muttered, looking over his peerage. Everyone was ready to go but he kept them back. There wasn’t any chance of exploiting too much cover and neither side was allowed to move until the signal was given. 

“Nii-san, are you prepared?” Ravel asked though she looked worried. 

Riser was more annoyed that that human was allowed in the fight. He wasn’t even a devil. Unfortunately, due to the deal from yesterday he wasn’t able to bar them from the fight. If he tried to then he would be forced to forfeit his right to the match. It would outright be seen as him spitting in the face of the Gremory household.

“Hmph. Of course I am. Remember… leave that mage to me. I pay him back for that humiliation he decided to lay on me.” Riser growled out.

** _‘Well then, when both sides are ready I shall give them the go ahead. Remember folks, this is a game. Don’t take it too seriously.’_ **

_ ‘If only you knew, you delusional halfwit…’ _ Riser mocked Serafall mentally. She had no idea how important that this fight would be. No one would know how much was riding on this match.

* * *

Ritsuka installed Atlanta's card. He had even equipped a Kaleidoscope Craft Essence. He didn’t actually know if it would work but her Noble Phantasm was calling to him for this particular situation. It also helped that he was technically going for a hunt at this moment. Rias noticed the mana billowing off of Ritsuka but said nothing. She wanted to see this play out since he had told her many times that he would take half their number out or more.

** _‘Ooh… both sides are pumped… ready, set… GO!’_ **

Ritsuka summoned a bow in his dominant hand. Glittering in his other were two arrows that magically appeared in his off hand. Glowing green and wreathed in mana they were nocked in place. Koneko had to rub her eyes because at that moment it looked as though Ritsuka had cat ears and a tail. Though they resembled a lion more so than a house cat. He pointed his large recurve styled bow straight up aiming into the sky.

_ ‘To the twin gods I offer this… Phoebus Catastrophe!’ _ Ritsuka mentally roared as he released the two arrows far up into the sky. Everyone wanted to yell that it would give away their position… but stopped when they heard the next announcement.

* * *

** _‘Go!’_ **

Riser immediately started to issue orders before Yubelluna stopped him.

“Look Riser! That’s where they are!” Yubelluna pointed to the two arrows being shot into the sky. Before he could take stock of it though Ravel caught his attention.

“Look out!” Ravel screamed as light shined at the very top of the barrier that made up this dimensional battlefield. From that light millions of energy arrows began to rain from the sky covering the land in a haze of projectiles, bringing a downpour of ruin to those who had the misfortune of being beneath it.

Riser shot up a column of flames but the arrows, being made of energy, passed through unphased by the flames. Undaunted by the sheer volume of projectiles, all those of his Peerage stepped forth to stop. It wasn’t enough. The sheer volume of arrows peppering their starting position shattered through the magical barriers they had attempted to place within the seconds of Ravel’s warning.

While all the pawns could create magical shielding of some sort… that didn’t mean they could handle it all. The first to fall were the twin pairs. Ile and Nel had channeled their magic through their chainsaws letting them slice through the energy arrows… only failing due to the sheer volume. Before the arrows could fully pierce them they were warped out of the arena.

Ni and Li were next on the chopping block. While they couldn’t handle channeling their magic fully without promoting to Bishop, they still managed to manifest shields of mana. They lasted a very short time as the pair shielded their allies. The energy arrows pierced their bodies as well and they were ushered out of the arena, retired as well.

Marion and Burent also erected mana barriers along side Shuriya to try and triple strength their own individual barriers. Mira channeled fire magic through her staff hardening it with said magical flames attempting to parry the falling arrows. Spinning as fast as her arms could manage a few arrows were knocked away. It still wasn’t enough as the four were overwhelmed with the barriers shattering from overstress.

Isabela took point using her Rook prowess to toughen her body while Mihae channeled her own mana into her. The arrows barely could pierce through her guard but it wasn’t enough. Time wasn’t on their side and the rain fell endlessly, to them. They too disappeared from the arena.

Siris took it upon herself to handle defense raising her sword in front of her fellow group since the rain of arrows slowly narrowed onto Riser’s position. She stopped the arrows from piercing him… but not from piercing her own body.

Eight pawns… all wiped out from the first set of arrows. A knight, a rook and a bishop were next, taken by the next volley. As the smoke cleared Riser, Yubelluna, Ravel, Karlamine, and Xuelan were all that were left.

** _‘...eh? Eh! Phenex team! Eight pawns, retired. One Knight, retired. One Bishop retired. One Rook… retired. Eh!?’_ **

The announcement… that was barely one minute in had already taken a toll on the Phenex Peerage. In one swift move they had been dealt a crippling blow. Even the people in the booth were left speechless. Several cameras focused on the cause of the swift slaughter from the Gremory side.

The human was the one who had done that… clutching a large bow in one hand and slowly lowering it with a confident smirk on his face. Those who were watching, were watching much closer now thanks to that display.

** _‘It looks as though the Gremory team was being made light of. Rias-chan fight-o!’_ **

Riser growled out as he burned the surrounding area… only stopping when he found a single arrow that seemed to be sticking out of the ground. Ravel was the one who grabbed it handing it to him. There was a note tied to it.

_ “Told you I was going to take out more than half. See you soon.” _ The note read. Riser burned it in his clutches. He was being made a fool.

* * *

** _‘...eh? Eh! Phenex team lost eight pawns, retired. One Knight, retired. One Bishop retired. One Rook… retired. Eh!?’_ **

“What…?” Rias looked shocked as Ritsuka put away the bow and turned to the team once more. 

“See. I told you I was going to take out more than half. I try my best to keep my word.” Ritsuka chuckled as whatever spirit he used was gone once more. “Now time for a hunt, I just need your order so it looks like I’m under your command, for the audience of course.”

“Huh? Oh yes! Ritsuka if you please, take Kiba and Koneko to take out the stragglers.” Rias ordered though she didn’t seem to believe what just happened.

“Roger!” Ritsuka mock saluted as his magic once more changed. He lifted his fingers to his lips and whistled a strange tune. The reason he did so didn’t really make sense. It was as though he was playing up his magic for the crowd… hiding what he was really doing by being a bit facetious about his magic.

From within his shadow a large three meter long wolf climbed out shaking off its coat as it strode upon the ground once more. It’s fur though tinted by shadow was a vibrant whitish silver coat with slate blue highlights. It’s yellow eyes seemed to radiate pure hatred and around each of its legs were several bear traps that pierced deep into its flesh though no blood was spilled. It didn’t even seem to notice them. When Ritsuka approached it barked somewhat happily.

“Come Lobo, it’s time to hunt today.” Ritsuka was allowed to pet its head with a loud howl the traps on its leg disappeared and blue flames danced from its eyes and mouth. Ritsuka climbed upon his back and was lifted up. When in position two large crooked swords with fangs on the back of each blade appeared in his hands. A large coat adorned with seemingly living tendrils made of fabric and chains appeared on him with each tendril seemingly having a mind of their own. With a small toss of one of his blades, Lobo, as it was called, grabbed the blade in its jaw. “So are you two ready?”

“Uh…” Kiba and Koneko both answered clearly freaked out by the appearance of a wolf. The very visage of said beast screamed to them, do not piss it off. Even so it made no attempt to hurt them and its jaw was currently occupied by the blade clenched between each fang. That still wasn’t a comforting sight since it meant that the wolf was very capable and intelligent enough to use weapons to harm others.

“I’ll take it as a yes then.” Ritsuka chuckled as two of the tendrils picked them up keeping them level with Ritsuka. He did his best to assure them that they were fine but the billowing flames from Lobo made them stare at his companion. Ritsuka decided it was better to act than explain at this moment. “Well let’s go hunt the poor fools down then.” 

Lobo barked in tandem from his declaration and with a sudden burst of speed zoomed away across the plains of their starting area. Kiba and Koneko screamed as they were carried off with their friends watching in sheer disbelief. Rias was bemused by the sight and while she wanted to ride atop Lobo as well… she didn’t think the wolf would allow her to. Asia felt a bit bad by the sight of a wolf since those traps were around its legs… then it howled menacingly and those traps disappeared leaving nothing but a dangerous predator. Akeno was still shocked and it took a small bit of prodding from Asia to get her to return back to conscious thought once more

“What…?’ Akeno managed to state, still completely taken by surprise from what had just happened. This had been the last thing she would have expected since Ritsuka had said he was going to basically carpet bomb the enemy before they could even move.

* * *

Riser quickly forced the others out before they could be taken out by another attack. There was no telling what other plans were in the works that that mage was apparently planning now. Though at this point their original plan of distracting the small Gremory Peerage while Riser dealt with Rias personally. That plan was loudly crushed and he had to pull something haphazardly together because of the sudden loss to his side.

Unfortunately, due to that abruptness, Karlamine was sent out on her own. She wasn’t feeling that confident in the matter. While they had figured out a decent plan, in the end… it had come to nothing the moment more than half their number were knocked out of the game. It didn’t help that all of them knew what to expect should Riser lose. Most of them weren’t worried about losing since that was an impossibility… now it was looking to become a reality.

“Hmph… it doesn’t matter. I won’t let them win.” Karlamine attempted to assure herself.

As she got closer to where the arrow had been shot from, she could hear something that was pounding against the ground. It was approaching far too fast to be something anyone on the Gremory side had. Pulling out her sword and dagger combo, she prepared herself as best she could. 

A giant wolf bathed in blue flames stormed into her presence and just as she registered that it was there, something was thrown at her. She brought up her blades just in time as Kiba, the Gremory Knight, slammed into her guard full force sending her skidding back leaving large furrows from where she braced her legs. That small distraction saw the wolf bound off clearly hunting down the other members of her group.

“I am a Knight of Rias Gremory, I have come to challenge you! Have at you!” Kiba shouted as he released a flurry of slashes against his opponent.

“Fine! I, Karlamine, shall strike you down!” Karlamine screamed back allowing her weapons to do the talking.

For all their talk of combat both were extreme of their swings. Kiba placed more power behind each attack remembering his time fighting Ritsuka and channeling that experience into his current duel. Karlamine was still in a slight stupor due to seeing a giant wolf being ridden by a human but she didn’t let up with her own skills, parrying each strike sent her way. 

That didn’t mean that they were easy to parry. Each swing nearly clipped her hair and each time he lunged forward saw her being pushed back. From the research they had done, he would have taken a more formal combat style rather than this highly aggressive charge he was doing. 

_ ‘Why is he fighting so differently!?’ _ Karlamine mentally shined as she realized that she was being forced to fight harder than she first expected. The sound of steel against steel echoed through the plains as the two knights showed no quarter to each other.

* * *

Ravel was more annoyed now than ever. That small note had been the undoing of Riser’s strategies. Their actual strategy had been to confront King against King allowing the Peerage to keep the enemy at bay. The human mage had used his power to put a stop to that.

It wasn’t even a secret that Riser hated the human mage that defied his ego. It was worse when that threat, the threat that they hadn’t taken seriously… became reality. Never in the history of her brother’s constant challenges had this particular scenario actually happened. Even those losses he did take were political moves to keep allies with the Phenex Family.

“Ravel-sama, we should keep moving. At this rate we need to at the very least strike a decisive blow before things get worse.” Xuelan stated, getting Ravel’s attention as she kept point. As far as they were concerned, they needed to reach where those arrows had originated and distract enough of their members to allow Yubelluna to take them out with sneakier tactics. It wasn’t their usual MO though which made Ravel nervous.

“I know but we don’t even have a plan now. We nearly lost one of the Phoenix tears we were allowed to take with us as well.” Ravel snapped back though she looked apologetically at Xuelan who was doing her best at the moment. The stress of the opening move had made them both question just what they were getting into should they lose. Ravel, though worried, couldn’t say she was disappointed by what her future held. 

The moment she had laid eyes on him once more, she could tell just how powerful he was. That smoldering gaze could peer into her very soul and make her submit no matter what. The only reason she hadn’t said anything was due to the glare that the Gremory heiress had thrown her way when she was caught staring at him. She knew she felt it too. Regardless, she wouldn’t lose on purpose. That would show a future prospect that she was too weak to trust in… not that she was a powerhouse at this moment. She ignored her inner thoughts focusing on her fellow Rook’s words.

“I know… perhaps we should have strategized better but for now let’s make due with what we have instead of focusing on what we lost. I’m certain Riser-sama foresaw this… right?” Xuelan asked but when Ravel didn’t answer she hid a shuddering breath. Xuelan had a feeling since the meeting that fighting the human was a really bad idea. She had seen it the moment that he gazed at all of them. She couldn’t even voice it because even she knew that Lady Ravel was at a loss. Also the fact that their master also didn’t really listen when his ego was made up. She was grateful for the opportunity to be within this Peerage but even she knew that all of them played up some weird fetishtic kink that Riser had thought up of. That was one of the main reasons that he had his sister in his Peerage… just to play up a theme and not due to incestual undertones which she knew they could be mistaken for. 

Before either could speak once more, they saw it. A large wolf carrying the human that was the cause of their sudden loss of members racing towards them. He didn’t seem aware of his surroundings though that didn’t mean much since the wolf seemed to know where it was going without any need for directions. With a wild toss of one of his coat tendrils upon his back, a small figure zoomed straight for Ravel. Xuelan noticed and immediately placed herself between the two. As Koneko made an impact, Xuelan had lifted her guard up at the last moment. 

Skidding through the ground leaving a furrow through the dirt, Koneko was pushed back from striking her prime target flipping back on her feet with a three point landing. The wolf, however, raced off after dropping the package heading off most likely for where her brother was.

“Don’t be distracted.” Koneko voiced softly forcing Xuelan to block another strike aimed for Ravel. Xuelan stopped it from mere inches from her face though the air pressure from the strike did send her curls flapping from the wind it created.

“Ravel-sama, don’t let your guard down!” Xuelan ordered as she duked it out with Koneko. 

Xuelan swiftly spun into a roundhouse kick knocking Koneko back. She ranked the blow using the momentum to flip backwards before charging back into the fray. 

Ravel refocused her efforts and blasted Koneko with flames. It didn’t help though as the flames were brushed off like it was nothing. She realized at that point that the mage had done something to make them fireproof. 

Xuelan realized this as well when her flame enhanced strikes were also brushed off like it was nothing. The impacts were still harsh but without the fire magic assisting her strikes she was just fighting like normal. This left them to a straight out slugfest with no extra moves to rely on.

As she fought back with their tiny opponent before them the message became clear. They wouldn’t be allowed to leave without fighting off Koneko.

* * *

Ritsuka raced ahead, atop the shadow Lobo, for his main target. It was a little melancholic though. While Lobo was very picky about being near anyone, the shadow version only seemed to be following his will. It was even stranger because sometimes he could feel Lobo’s true will peeking out through the haze and even Ritsuka wasn’t sure that Lobo would have indulged him like this shadow version did. It made him realize all the more that Chaldea wasn’t going to be able to bail him out of trouble should anything go wrong.

Even so there was still a glaring problem with having an Avenger class card installed that made itself very obvious to him mere moments after getting atop Lobo. There was a burning within his chest that felt very wrong. Hatred festered within every corner of Lobo’s corrupted mind. It was cordoned off thanks to the fail safes that Illya and Miyu had placed on the cards but it was still there, constantly being churned by his Oblivion Correction skill. He was just glad that Lobo thought of him as his own pup. It forced the hatred to be placed upon Ritsuka’s will… which was pointedly aimed at Riser, who boasted of his own immortality. 

It didn’t take long for his target and the extra to reveal themselves. Flapping in the air, Riser and his Queen Yubelluna seemed to be ready to take off, most likely for Rias’ position. So he made himself bait. With Ritsuka’s freehand he pulled one of his black keys out of his magical storage and haphazardly threw it at the two. He didn’t need to hit anyone, he just needed to get their attention.

Riser, too angry to realize what he was doing, dove down after the human. His screams of incinerating his soul did bring up bad memories but there was no time to dwell on that. The shadow Lobo immediately took off leading the pair on a path he wanted them to follow. Using the trees that did remain around him to be shields for his sprint, Ritsuka kept eye on his first move since Lobo was the one running for them.

The pair raced across the land dodging the newly formed fireballs being tossed his way by the King and Queen. They couldn’t actually hit him though. Even if they did, the flames would have easily fizzled out after touching him. Using those Phoenix Plumes for a fire resistance potion was probably one of the best ideas he had when he learned he was dealing with the Phenex clan. His time in Shimousa showed him how powerful names could be especially with how Muramasa cut the Oniedo Castle in half.

Regardless, Lobo’s instincts and prowess at dodging traps made it an easy path to follow for them to escape any hit. Ritsuka’s will was in control, but he knew Lobo was better at this then him giving the shadow just enough control to decide how to move. It resembled just how Lobo and the Hessian worked together.

“Just die!” Riser screamed as he released several fireballs in a fan shape towards them. Lobo weaved through the flames, showing no fear as he growled in sheer defiance. Weaving around a few trees Lobo turned to face the pair. In an unexpected turn, Lobo tensed its paws.

With a powerful jump, Lobo soared through the air spinning around like a buzzsaw. Ritsuka tightened his legs to keep connected to Lobo as he did so. The coat on his back helped as well tethering him to Lobo’s coat. Yubelluna, unable to dodge the swift blow, blocked the attack with her magic. The struggle between the high speed strike and her own magic shield still managed to knock her out of the sky burying her slightly in the ground. Before she could set off a counter attack, Lobo raced off through the plains, keeping the trees that he passed as shields from the random fireballs.

“Gragh!” Riser screamed when his Queen was knocked aside so easily. Without even looking to see if she was okay he took off releasing the full force of his flared out flame wings. Lobo released a deep howl to the sky at the same time before racing off with Riser on their back.

Yubelluna tossed off the dirt that clung to her outfit after she broke out from the crater she created. The properties of a Rook kept her from feeling anything though that took back seat to her anger of being swatted aside like an insect. She was the one who was supposed to do that, not her foe. As she flapped back into the air, a bolt of lighting cracked against her butt as if it was spanking her.

“Eep!” Yubelluna shrieked and turned around. Facing her was the Priestess of Lightning smugly smiling while Yubelluna let some flames dance upon her palms.

“You’ve been a naughty little girl haven’t you?” Akeno giggled in perverse pleasure as lightning danced around her palms. “Is the Bomb Queen fizzling out so soon?”

“Shut up!” Yubelluna screeched as she released a large explosion of fire magic. While the fire passed over her like it was nothing, the shockwave knocked her back. Akeno spun around trying her best to flow with the shockwave as she regained her position back in the air.

“Looks like the bitch has actual claws.” Akeno mumbled to herself as she shook off the shock and blasted her enemy with more lightning. As much as she wanted to play around, the stakes were far too high to indulge until there were less targets to deal with. With Riser being taken care of though… maybe she could have some fun taking a Queen down a peg.

* * *

Ritsuka looked back as the pissed off Phenex flew after him burning the landscape around them. It was an unpleasant experience but that was the point. Pissing off Riser had been the crux of the entire plan ever since they met within the Occult building. Ritsuka knew that look… it was similar to how Lev had been when… it was too familiar. 

Now in his addled state, Riser was tunnel visioned on him and him alone. That allowed the others to pick off the other members without too much trouble. Ritsuka idly wondered if he picked the right people for the job… matching their counterparts against one another was kind of on the nose. Even with the flames billowing around him and the rushing wind blowing around him Ritsuka still let his mind wander on what else he needed to do. Lobo was doing fine even as the flames licked his body.

It was helpful that the fire resistance potion he drank had passed itself onto the shadow Lobo as well. It seemed the class card made them one in the same most likely to keep mana circulation possible. Even so Ritsuka made sure to keep away from any flame pillars that Riser made and tried to drop on him. The subterfuge would allow him to mess with Riser a bit more when he went on the offensive. As he learned from Scáthach, pushing an opponent to their utmost limit and then crushing them in battle was the only way to truly enjoy combat. Every Cu that wasn’t an alter didn’t seem to agree but they never voiced their opinion on the matter.

“I’ll kill you!” Riser screamed as an armor made of flames appeared around his entire body. That definitely was something he wasn’t told about. Though with some interpretive thinking Ritsuka surmised that it was probably a buff. It was a logical deduction he inferred based on what he could see.

_ ‘I wonder if that will work? I mean it does do that and rewrite fate itself because of Moriarty’s shenanigans.’ _ Ritsuka mused as he kept dodging the flames. He needed to buy time until the other enemies were dealt with. It was still really warm around him and aside from hitting that Queen, he hadn’t done any damage to Riser. Though… given the fact that from whatever information he was told, Riser’s Peerage had actual combat experience. They had trained and fought more often than Rias’ Peerage had. Ritsuka decided that maybe it was time to be more proactive in this fight.

Lobo spun around and without missing a beat jumped up towards Riser rolling like a buzzsaw once more. Riser, aware of the move, dodged out of the way sending his flames at their retreating form. It did nothing once more and Riser let out a roar of sheer hatred and forced himself to dive towards Ritsuka. He seemed to realize that his flames did absolutely nothing and that was the last straw. Ritsuka patted Lobo’s head close to his right ear and immediately got his plan going.

As soon as Lobo hit the ground his paws tore through the ground spinning him around to face Riser once more. Tossing the blade in its jaw up to Ritsuka it prepared itself. As Riser got closer Lobo jumped once more and with a sickening crunch grabbed Riser around the torso letting his large maw sink his fangs deep into Riser’s flesh.

Riser attempted to use his flames to escape. It did nothing to Lobo. Even knowing that Riser was too panicked at first from the sudden clenching of Lobo’s jaw around his torso and let all his fire dance around the pair. They neither flinched or acknowledged the heat billowing from Riser.

“Let go!” Riser attempted to punch Lobo on the snout… which Ritsuka immediately shut down by slashing his wrist with one of the crooked swords letting his blood spill to the outside world. His kick was received with the same amount of force slashing away with the other blade across his knee. 

Without a word, Ritsuka nodded towards a direction and Lobo took off with a screaming Riser in his jaw. The crunching of bone as Lobo chewed was hidden by the sudden crack as Lobo slammed Riser’s head against one of the tree trunks they had passed at nearly full speed. Ash and flames splintered out of the wood and the pair raced off… causing as much pain as possible to Riser. Lobo made it a point to get closer to the trees as he was racing across the plains using them to his advantage to break the new target of his hatred… though Ritsuka’s will kept it tame. By sheer force of will, Ritsuka urged Lobo from doing it constantly and only when Riser was trying to escape.

_ ‘Let’s see where they are…’  _ Ritsuka sent the Storch Ritters out letting them guide him to where his teammates were.

* * *

_ ‘This isn’t good…’ _ Kiba was forced back a bit further. They were not prepared for this fight as well as they were supposed to be. The original meeting between Riser and Rias was slated for June and not April… over three months of training that never came to be. Even so knowing that the rogue exorcists that were hiding in Kuoh probably would have made it happen much sooner than three weeks after the start of school once more. 

It didn’t help that his opponent was parrying all his strikes decently enough that he was considering going all out with Sword Birth. The only reason he hadn’t was more of a pride thing. He wanted to see how far he could go without relying on his abilities. His brief yet intense training had forced him to confront just how dangerous it could get if he actually got into a serious fight. All speed with no power was an apt description of how he fought. It fit the role of a knight but he was inspired at this point to get better.

Karlamine used her dagger to keep Kiba’s blade at bay, while her free hand attempted to slash at him with her broadsword. Taking inspiration from his training match Kiba lunged forward plowing his shoulder into her sending her skidding back. As much as his body screamed that it wasn’t a fair thing to do, this wasn’t the time to worry about this. If Riser won then he would be able to command them as well. That wasn’t going to happen on his watch.

“And I thought that you would be an actual knight and fight fairly.” Karlamine sneered clearly disappointed though her tone betrayed her. She wasn’t that broken up about it as he thought she would be.

“Unfortunately, without more time I wouldn’t give you that good a challenge at the moment. Also, unfortunately for you, I’ve been told that winning is my only goal for this match since the stakes are so high.” Kiba replied back keeping his anger in check. It wasn’t going to help at this moment. He needed to get ready to release Sword Birth.

“Yeah.. I know…” Karlamine sighed and without another word about knightly behavior lit her blade ablaze. The flames danced around the edges which Kiba shook his head at. She didn’t know that flames were useless against him… it didn’t help that he had something to stop flames as well aside from the potion he had drunk.

Kiba pulled out one of his demonic blades just as Karlamine swung her own blade. The flames immediately froze when they clashed. The flames literally froze in place, turning to ice and falling to the ground. 

“What!?” Karlamine cried out before a swift kick to the stomach knocked her away. She was sent back a decent distance but it wouldn’t have made a Rook move at all.

“Flame Delete. All flames that were useless, are even more so now.” Kiba softly explained as he charged in to deal with Karlamine. The new sword held aloft ready for a single chop.

Knocking the stupor off, Karlamine forced herself up letting their clashing blades clash once more. The match was turning out to be stalemate as both sides were of equal skill level. Karlamine was still managing to parry those strong blows even though it was tiring her out. Kiba sped up his attacks but his rush left him unfocused as he struck back. 

The piercing scream of a man broke their intense focus as the large wolf rushed through the area. Karlamine was distracted enough by the screams which was made worse when the wolf smashed Riser’s face against another one of the trees they had raced by. The sickening crack and the near instant regeneration of his head got Karlamine’s attention.

“Riser-sama!” Karlamine screamed out… before she realized her mistake. It was a simple one… one that she knew just cost her the match.

“Take this!” Kiba cried out as he released Sword Birth to its highest potential. Blades burst from the ground impaling Karlamine before she could rush off. Several blades would have skewered her fully had the system not immediately reacted.

** _‘Knight Karlamine has been retired!’_ **

“Glad for the distraction… time to go help Koneko then.” Kiba huffed slightly. This fight had been going poorly and he needed some time to train a bit more. He knew he could be so much better and that was a decision he made immediately.

* * *

“Stay down!” Xuelan yelled as her and Koneko once again cross countered each other by accident. Neither opponent backed down and Ravel was unable to do much due to Koneko’s fire protection breaking her most prolific ability.

** _‘Knight Karlamine has been retired!’_ **

“What… no!?” Ravel yelled out. Worry was starting to show itself much more now that they were coming to the end of the fight. There were only four of them left while the other team had everyone else. The sound of explosions and lightning were still dancing in the sky and Riser was nowhere to be found. Truly this was actually one of the worse Ratings Games that they had been a part of.

Xuelan and Koneko struck each other again as they were forced to focus on their fighting prowess. It didn’t help that Koneko would strike out at Ravel from time to time forcing Xuelan to take a hit. If nothing else she would win through attrition.

“Hmph… going down.” Koneko boasted in a soft tone.

Xuelan scowled as she lunged forward with a crane kick knocking through Koneko’s guard. A grimace appeared on Koneko’s face as Xuelan went for another kick. She had spoken a bit too soon even though she was dominating through the match for so long.

A piercing scream broke their concentration. The human riding atop the wolf burst out of the brush. That wolf was carrying Riser in its jaw as it ran with another sickening crack as one of his legs were smashed against a tree trunk. The wolf didn’t lose its momentum and kept racing through their fight. Riser was forced to smash against another object while Ritsuka kept slashing at his limbs every time he tried to strike Lobo’s snout.

Koneko took the chance given by the sudden sight of brutality. With a quick feint, she spun around Xuelan and immediately placed her into a german suplex. Rising through the air, Xuelan could only flail about while holding her qipao down. With a loud crash of dirt Xuelan was forced through the ground though Koneko wasn’t done with her yet. With her prodigious strength she pulled her out of the ground for a second suplex… then a third and a fourth. She sent continuous quakes with each impact until finally Xuelan went limp.

** _‘Rook Xuelan has been retired!’_ **

Koneko dusted herself off and took her stance against Ravel. As she did so Kiba zoomed out from the brush wielding his blades against her as well. Ravel was forced against a tree and with the others capable of no-selling her flames she was left powerless.

“Sorry it took so long. Needed a distraction.” Kiba was breathing heavily as was Koneko. Ravel didn’t have the prowess to take care of them even with their obvious fatigue.

“Yes. More training is needed. Fight or surrender?” Koneko turned to Ravel who shrunk back from the two. She was outnumbered and outmatched at the moment. Without any of the other members around she didn’t have a way to fight back. Ravel almost considered going all out with her flames but since Koneko had shrugged it off effortlessly she surmised that the Knight also had that protection.

“Yes I’ll yield… can’t do much to you at this rate.” Ravel growled as she was forced to surrender from the game leaving only the King and Queen of the match alone..

** _‘Bishop Ravel has been retired!’_ **

Ravel was whisked away as well leaving Kiba and Koneko behind. They were both bruised though Koneko had the worst of it.

“We weren’t ready… not even close.” Kiba sighed as he looked overhead to the constant explosions and lightning strikes from Akeno and Yubelluna’s conflict. Neither side seemed to be getting any leeway throughout the competition. 

“No… we need more training then. We must be better so Senpai won’t have to worry about us.” Koneko answered as she too looked up at the spectacle.

“You think he was worried about us? He seemed really confident when we first started.” Kiba scratched his head thinking much deeper about what had started the match.

_ ‘Ritsuka had sent the first volley thinning the numbers. Then he targeted Riser to keep him away from Rias while letting the counterparts duke it out. Finally he raced over being as distracting as possible.’ _ Kiba mentally summarized as he thought over everything.

“It shows. Remember how he appeared when he did… see.” Koneko pointed out the small wireframe bird that was floating around the two. “He made sure to handle the biggest threat for us to mop up the smaller ones because of all his preparations.”

“He planned from the start to make Riser hate him specifically…” Kiba realized just how far ahead Ritsuka had been thinking about dealing with Riser as a threat.

“Mhmm. Senpai hides his intentions well but at the end you can tell what he means by his actions.” Koneko nodded. “Meet with Asia then help Akeno unless Senpai handles it.”

“Good idea… I think some healing would do us wonders.” Kiba sighed as the two flew back where Rias was waiting. While they were still targets… only two pieces remained on the board.

* * *

Akeno had suppressed her giggling as best as she could. The fight wasn’t going as well as she had wanted it to. The lack of cover and the quickened pace of their match forced the two into much harsher methods of combat. Akeno has formed small weapons out of her lightning and taken to tossing them at Yubelluna. Yubelluna had to use large explosions just to make any leeway against Akeno who was immune to her flames as well.

It didn’t help that the fighting got more intense the moment that three more members of the Phenex Peerage were knocked out of the fight. Akeno flew down low as she was forced to use the trees for cover. It didn’t help that as more members were taken out, the more Yubelluna would forgo smaller attacks just to find a way to take Akeno out permanently.

“You won’t get anywhere like that Priestess of Thunder and Lightning! I’ll blow you away!” Yubelluna screamed as she sent one of the largest blasts out along the ground. The displaced dirt was sent flying as debris was knocked away from the epicenter of her blast. She wasn’t even aiming at Akeno anymore, deciding to use the sonic booms created from the shockwave to do the most damage.

“Ahh!” Akeno was sent flying away from the shockwave once more. Her wings immediately flapped up allowing her to dodge a burnt husk of a tree.

“See that Priestess! You are nothing!” Yubelluna cried out in glee as she barreled down at Akeno who was still regaining her bearings. “As soon as I’m done with you, I’ll make your pay for putting us in this position!”

Akeno was furious at that declaration but before she could go all out she heard a menacing howl. Yubelluna had also stopped realizing that the human mage that had pushed them so far to the end was coming by.

A large wolf bound in to view breaking Yubelluna’s concentration as she saw the screaming Riser dangling from its jaw. The constant chewing and slicing from the blades had taken their toll on his regeneration. It was slow and barely managing to keep up… like the mage had said during the meeting. Her world turned gray as she realized just how badly they were losing. Forgetting about Akeno, Yubelluna turned to the wolf and charged straight for it.

“You mangy mutt! Release Riser-sama!” Yubelluna dove towards the wolf… unfortunately for her that left her wide open. By forgetting Akeno, she allowed her rival Queen to pull off her own plan.

Akeno used said distraction to charge up as much magic as she could muster. Storm clouds bustled overhead which Yubelluna flew under as she attempted to stop. Lightning danced overhead and bolt after bolt struck where Yubelluna had flown into. Even with her properties as a Queen using a Rook defensive abilities, she couldn’t take the consecutive hits over and over again.

** _‘Queen Yubelluna has been retired as well!’_ **

Before Akeno could get Ritsuka’s attention, he and Lobo raced off again. With each sickening crack of Riser’s face against a tree trunk all Akeno could do was tighten her legs together. The sheer sadistic act was driving her wild and she loved it.

_ ‘Let’s forget about graduation then…’ _ Akeno calmly smiled as she looked on lovingly at her adorable mage.

“Well… I better join Rias once again… I’m certain Ritsuka won’t let this end so quickly.” Akeno giggled perversely as she flew off for their original base camp. All that was left was the King.

* * *

Ritsuka was feeling that strange heat taking over his body. It had been more manageable but he knew what was going on. Lobo was still an Avenger as far as the Chaldean records were concerned. During the trip through Shinjuku, he had learned explicitly what it meant to be an Avenger even though most of the Avengers he had summoned were actually really tame and quite friendly to him. Though that probably meant that it was due to his magical capabilities which lowered certain parameters of servants he summoned. No one actually complained about it but it still bothered him. Regardless, he placed those thoughts on hold as he recalled that there was only one piece left.

Riser had gone quiet after every hit. Of course, it didn’t last long. There had been words spoken about the importance of pure bloodlines and how things needed to be passed on to the next generation. He didn’t really hear what he was saying though. It all sounded like garbled static. The fact that there was static might have been because of the Oblivion Correction skill… but that required him to install a different Avenger card to see if that was actually the case.

The two carried Riser towards Rias’ position unceremoniously tossing his mangled body covered in wolf spit to the ground near the group. Kiba and Koneko were surprised when Riser stumbled back to his feet. The bite marks and slices across his limbs were very visible and slowly regenerating. Even so the sinew of his muscle took much longer as did the cracked bones, some of which had pierced the skin. Lobo, however, looked no worse for wear. Lobo traveled a short distance away but the burning glare he had was fully focused on Riser.

“It’s over Riser! Surrender now or we shall end it!” Rias screamed out as Riser turned towards the Ruin Princess. Desperation danced on his face as he defiantly stood up again proudly, alone against everyone else around him.

“Like hell I will! This is nothing and I shall take out your entire group now!” Riser cried out as his wounds healed fully. He no longer seemed to care about his goal as he summoned up an inferno, a maelstrom of fire above his head.

With that he launched a large wave of flames covering the entire Gremory Peerage. As he laughed in sick glee, he was forced to stop the moment the flames died down. No magic shields had been raised and no one had been affected by the flames either, aside from leaving a layer of soot covering everyone.

“What the hell is this!?” Riser screamed bloody murder as Rias stood proudly amongst the dying embers. Both Riser’s flames and the ambitions he once set when he set eyes on Rias were dying slowly.

“It’s what it looks like. You lose now.” Rias stated raising her hand and releasing a large sphere of destruction. The red pulsing ball of magic zoomed out of her palm growing large enough to cover someone’s torso

Riser was too lost in his rage to escape as his entire upper body was disintegrated into dust. His legs were still attached to the charred remains of his hips though that didn’t do exactly what Rias wanted. Within seconds his entire upper body returned from the excruciatingly painful strain and with some trepidation he grinned the same shit eating grin he had earlier glaring down Rias.

“I’m immortal Rias. Nothing will get through me, and while my flames might not get through to you I can still beat this lesson into your Peerage!” Riser glared as he attempted to fly back up, wreathing his entire body in flames once more.

Rias released a bevy of smaller spheres aimed for his back which fizzled out his wings forcing him to fall back to the ground. He landed back on his feet and was about to discard all reason and charge in fist first when he heard it. That ghastly noise that seemed to creep up his spine.

**“Awoo!”** The Wolf howled once more. He forced himself to look back at the human mage once again. His blood ran cold for reasons that he couldn’t exactly explain… the human had a dangerous gaze but he was nothing to the high ranked devil that was Riser.

Atop his mount, Ritsuka’s fancy cape that seemed to move of its own volition whipped around crazily. The tips were wrapped in chains and slashed at the ground as if readying itself for more combat. The wolf had also gained some distance as well, a good five meters away, separated the trio. Rias and crew stared at the strange sight… though for some reason they felt so nervous and scared. It felt as though their lives were on the line… but only when they caught Lobo’s eyes. 

The sheer amount of hatred that oozed from the wolf was palpable. A suffocating mist hung around the beast as the flames danced around its maw and for some reason… it looked like the wolf was smiling.

Lobo lunged forward breaking the ground beneath its paws, flames billowing out of its mouth. The tendrils that billowed from his back shot out as he reached the three meter mark. What was worse for Riser was that his flames weren’t working at the moment. The strange aura wrapped around Ritsuka seemed to overpower his abilities… he felt so much weaker than usual.

* * *

_ ‘So glad I activated Lobo’s third skill. Now he can’t buff himself in any way.’ _ Ritsuka thought as he initiated Lobo’s Noble Phantasm.

Throughout his time with Lobo whenever the wolf actually decided to go on their missions, he would always make certain to only activate Lobo’s skills whenever his Noble Phantasm was ready to fire. The shadow Lobo’s muscles seemed to bulge with great strength given his classification as a creature when his Monstrous Strength activated. 

The cloak that covered Ritsuka and Lobo allowed him something special. One Cloaked in Death removed any sort of magical protection rewriting fate itself… albeit only slightly. The aura menacingly hung around the pair with every bound of Lobo’s paws.

* * *

Riser took several steps back. At least, he attempted to. The tendrils that covered Ritsuka’s back shot out and pierced into his flesh drilling as deep as they could get. Incapacitated, Riser watched as the wolf bound in closer, the twin crooked swords poised in that human’s hands. 

_ ‘I’m going to die! I’m going to die!’  _ Riser mentally screamed since his whole body had gone into shock. 

As the blades came to his neck, the failsafe of the Evil Piece System came into play. Riser was teleported out of the arena. The blades swung through empty air but that was fine. Lobo released a loud howl as the flames that billowing from his mouth sent ghostly flames around the two.

** _‘King Riser has been retired! Winner is Rias Gremory!’_ **

Rias and the group cheered raucously as the game came to an end… though that cheer ended when they noticed that Lobo was still on the field. It slowly stepped over to the group and sat down. Uninterested in everything now it allowed Ritsuka off of its back. 

The battle over, the flames died out and the traps that had been on its legs returned. It looked over the group uncaring of them. With a small lick on Ritsuka’s face it disappeared once more into his shadow. Uninstalled by Ritsuka, and unbeknownst to the rest of the viewers around as to what happened.

“Ritsuka… are you okay?” Rias was the first to step close to him. He unceremoniously sat on the ground breathing heavily.

“Yeah... _ gasp _ … peachy…” Ritsuka clutched his chest. “It’s just really really hot… Lobo is not very good around people…”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Asia immediately rushed forward using her Sacred Gear to see if she could heal anything on Ritsuka. It looked like he was suffering through heartburn.

A small glow from Asia and Ritsuka’s breathing eased down. That alleviated a lot of stress from the others as well since they had just won and didn’t need to worry about their MVP falling over in exhaustion. 

“See…” Ritsuka managed out.

“See what?” Rias questioned Ritsuka who turned to everyone.

“Kept my promise that you’d win.” Ritsuka mentioned as his body slowly started to relax. 

Rias let her smile grow until she was positively glowing. He did indeed keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering where the commentary from the peanut gallery is. That's going to go in the first part of the next chapter. I decided in the end that it would break the flow of the fight I wrote out in the beginning. At first this chapter was barely 6000 words. Somehow I managed to write a few more details and got it above 9000 words which I feel might be too much to add commentary from all the viewers. I'll be writing them next.


	15. Peanut Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commentary from a cast of viewers and dealing with some of the harder questions.

“Ah good, we made it just in time then.” Zeoticus mentioned as he opened the door to their private booth. In fact most of the guests were already inside their booths. “There’s my son, so tell me, how’s it look?”

“They haven’t started yet. Right now they’re being teleported in and everyone went to their private viewing chamber.” Sirzechs sighed as he mentioned that. “There are too many people here. The only ones I signed off on were Sona and him.”

“So we’re going ahead with this then?” Zeoticus cut off the disgust of the other patrons since this wasn’t about them.

“Yeah… we all need this and as soon as we can I’ll be sending messages to them as well.” Sirzechs trailed off. The groups had been teleported down to the field.

“Oh there they are dear… I’m a bit worried though.” The woman next to Zeoticus mentioned as she stared at the Phenex Family. “A full Peerage and a cohesive group that they’re facing.”

“I know Venelana… but she is very headstrong. You know she would fight tooth and nail against it.” Zeoticus chuckled but it was clear that he wasn’t happy about this.

“Who’s that though…? I don’t remember that person being part of my baby’s Peerage.” Venelana stared at the boy that was with them willingly standing front and center. She took one look into his eyes though… and her entire body shivered in fear. “I don’t like his eyes…”

“That would be the mage that she hired.” Sirzechs brought up. “Grayfia has assured me that he has nerves of steel and is capable of standing against even ultimate class devils.”

“I can attest to that.” Zeoticus added. “He was at our home yesterday during the meeting.”

“Why wasn’t I told about that!?” Venelana started to complain only to stop when she noticed the strained look on her son and husband.

“Have you seen his gaze… like truly looked into his eyes? It’s heavy… and for some reason I feel like I’m standing against an ancestral killer, a demon slayer.” Zeoticus muttered. “You looked into his eyes when you saw him, didn’t you?”

Venelana turned away but eventually nodded as well. She hadn’t exactly meant to. She was worried about her child’s choice in allies.

“It's fine, mother. As far as we can tell he has been fully loyal to Rias.” Sirzechs assured his mother as she sat down on the couch that was provided for them to watch.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not worried.” Venelana sighed, placing her hand against her cheek. “What does he want in return?”

“We don’t know. He won’t say unless you’re friendly with him apparently. At least that’s what we’ve gotten from Rias. She won’t say more to keep him on her side. I don’t like it but given the circumstances, it’s the most prudent choice.” Sirzechs sat down as well. Grayfia returned at that point standing behind him. Venelana immediately got up and forced her to sit down next to Sirzechs.

“Dear, Don’t demean your relationship like that. We’re family after all.” Venelana smiled at Grayfia’s blush.

“For now, lets just see if that faith was misplaced or not then.” Zeoticus muttered. He hadn’t told anyone about why Rias was willing to do what she was doing. He was still processing that himself and his dad's mind wasn’t liking it at all.

* * *

“So that’s who my little Sona-tan is all bothered by?” Serafall giggled as she looked at the human. He was cute by her standards and Sona seemed the most bothered by her accusations.

“It’s not like that!” Sona argued… only to be betrayed.

“Yeah! Prez is just always fawning over the secret pictures she took of him when he smiles is all. That has nothing to do with her huge crush on the guy.” Momo brought up with a straight face.

“Momo!” Sona screeched as Serafall embraced her.

“My poor Sona-tan is finally becoming a woman but to not be putting more effort into it. How shameless you’ve become my lil’ Sona-tan.” Serafall gleefully smirked doing her own form of skinship as she fondled Sona’s modest chest. “Well have to get them nice and big so you can sway him from Rias-tan and Akeno-chan!”

“Stop!” Sona knocked her sister off with her water magic and covered her chest with her arms. “He’s not that kind of guy to care about chest size!” 

“That’s right. Sona already owes him a favor anyways.” Tsubasa mentioned off hand. “Though he hasn’t collected on it so who knows what she’s going to give.”

“That brute! I’ll stomp him to protect my lil’ Sona-tan’s eventual yuri yuri time with me in the future!” Serafall jokingly stated in the most serious voice possible.

Unfortunately, the only person unable to come to the meeting was Genshirou Saji, who was still getting accustomed to his new state as a devil. Serafall took the time to actually look at this new guy that caught her precious little sister’s attention.

He was cute, but that was all she could tell at the moment. He was one of the greatest mysteries that had been investigated by Ajuka Beelzebub in a long time. No records about who he was, no known bloodline with which to follow, no relatives to seek clarification on, and to top it all his name was common in over twenty different prefectures across Japan. It would be intriguing if he wasn’t also the object of affection her sister had latched on to. 

The worst part was when she looked into the still frame of his eyes. He was dangerous, something her sister impressed on her but that she didn’t take seriously. He was a human after all, no human aside from those at the top of the Vatican were capable of going toe to toe with them. This human scared the ever loving shit out of her soul and she couldn’t even explain why. It felt primal… unbreakable. Even the demon slayers she had to face centuries ago didn’t make her feel this worried. 

Though her rational mind merely chalked it up to being trained in his past. Overall it didn’t mean anything that his eyes were intimidating. He was merely human, albeit one who attracted her precious little sister. That needed to be monitored at the very least.

Regardless, she went to go do her little announcing gig since that was the favor Ajuka asked since he created the field for their use today. At least she would be able to do the little skit she prepared to have some fun with it.

* * *

Diodora scowled at the sight before him. His property stuck near that human piece of shit which incensed him far too much. It didn’t matter that he was here now about to be killed. The sheer gall he had to get her to look at him like that was infuriating.

Still, he liked that his handiwork was nothing more than a devil bitch now. He could take his time breaking her into his obedient fuck toy. After all he was just a human, an easy kill as far as he was concerned.

His mind wandered more to what he was going to do to Asia. Her on her knees… covered in whip marks with the light extinguished from her eyes… the stuff dreams were made of.

* * *

“So… why did you come then, Agares?” Sairaorg questioned his contemporary fellow devil. “This isn’t exactly an event you usually show interest in.”

“Does that really matter? I’m here to keep an eye on the competition. Out of all the devils on our level Rias is one of us isn’t she?” Seekvaira mentioned keeping what she was thinking about close to the vest.

“My reason is obvious. I was asked to be here by my aunt.” Sairaorg cut that off. “You don’t come out here for no reason.”

“So you’re not that much of a meathead then. They wanted me to keep an eye on the rookies. Depending on how this goes either Riser or Rias is going to be counted amongst those numbers.” Seekvaira sighed as she reluctantly admitted at least a small truth. She didn’t need to say her other reasons.

“That’s actually a thing?” Sairaorg quirked his head. “Am I part of it?”

“I think that goes without saying you idiot. Alongside you, me and Sona, today they’re going to decide who’s going to be part of the generation that devils are going to put their trust in for the future.” Seekvaira muttered. “At least that’s what I’ve gotten from them talking. I don’t know for sure.”

“Well… regardless, let’s see who’s going to win this first before we get that set up.” Sairaorg turned back to the field noticing that there was a mage in her cousin’s team. “Well that’s weird. What’s a mage doing down there?”

“I heard that that mage is a match for Fallen Angels and is around mid level threat at the very least. Also they are the contracted mage of her Peerage.” Seekvaira announced from some notes she was holding. “A useful thing for any up and coming devil, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I suppose… still doesn’t really make sense why she would have one at this point. She hasn’t even been cleared for Ratings Games yet.” Sairaorg wondered aloud clearly questioning what was going on.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s see what he’s doing first then we’ll see if it was a mistake or not.” Seekvaira sat back watching the match. She allowed herself a cursory glance of the human but didn’t really seem to care about such a thing. She didn’t even look into his eyes and neither did Sairaorg. There was no reason to do so.

* * *

“Seriously… you agreed to that shit son.” Lord Phenex, patriarch of the entire clan, advocate of keeping up the bloodline in some way, was now sighing in sheer exasperation since his once glorious plan was going to shit because his youngest son was too much of an idiot to make himself appealing to someone who was planned out to marry him. It didn’t help that he was just hearing about the bet that had been made. “And your sister? What did she think about all this?”

“She was strangely all for it after I spoke with her alone.” Ruval admitted. “It kind of freaked me out but I get why. Unfortunately, it’s that devil thing we talked about. You know the one about power.”

“Seriously… this is not good. And what of our bloodline? Is this how things are going to go then?” Lord Phenex glared though the fire that had been in his eyes was slowly petering out to ashes. They were running out of purebloods and the only thing left would be seen as a horrible option even in his eyes.

“It’s either we do this or we lose everything, and that’s only if it actually goes they’re way. Riser assured me that he could handle the other team easily.” Ruval assured his father. His mother finally spoke up though.

“You know he’s going into this too fully obsessed with himself. He’s going to underestimate them.” Lady Phenex mentioned which caused both husband and son to sigh in agreement.

“We have to trust he’s not going to do that. He’s a Phenex after all.” Lord Phenex mentioned though even they could see the tired lines from his eyes. He might have been in the prime of his life but what was going on behind the scenes was getting to him.

“Father… have we made any discoveries?” Ruval whispered under his breath while his mother got up to get a drink.

“Several devils dead, skinned and most of their flesh gone. No we haven’t. I can attest to anyone that this isn’t the Old Satan Faction. Most of the dead are their numbers but with how horrible a quality their recruits are, they are leaving whole corpses behind.” Lord Phenex grunted as he adjusted his seat. “We still know nothing about why it’s happening.”

“Let’s hope it’s nothing too bad… otherwise things could get bad around here.” Ruval muttered before quieting down for his mother. There was no need to worry her for the moment.

* * *

“There’s that jackass…” Raynare muttered under her breath as she stared at Ritsuka. The bastard who put her in this position. She couldn’t even fawn over Azazel because he had made it clear that she was nothing to him…

“Damn it all… there with Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai…” Issei gritted his teeth as he said that. His fellow fallen stared at him with utter contempt especially with how idiotic his libido was. They ignored him as Azazel pulled him over.

“Now I want you to watch what you’re going to go against if you try to fight him, got it Issei-san? This will most likely be him acting seriously.” Azazel boasted slightly to Issei which incensed him much further. The others could see that he was trying to make Issei contemplate getting stronger. He had been very… lethargic after learning that Ritsuka hadn’t forced anyone into his companionship like he had been lied to. 

“I’ll beat that bastard someday and take my place as a Harem King.” Issei insisted to himself as he got closer to the viewing portals. 

“Seriously…?” Raynare felt her shoulders fall at that title.

“Let him dream. It’s not something that will be easy for him but he can dream… probably.” Azazel waved off her concern clearly telling her to keep quiet. 

Azazel could tell that Issei as he was now, wouldn’t be getting a harem since he was obsessing over two women who would never show him the affection that he wanted. That unfortunately made it very apparent that his three subordinates were not going to give him the time of day either…

* * *

**(Ritsuka fires off Phoebus Catastrophe)**

Sona gulped. This situation wasn’t happening to her today. She was just dreaming at this moment. She looked around at her Peerage who were all gawking at the fact that almost the entirety of the Phenex group had been knocked out of the competition in one move. 

“Um… I wasn’t just dreaming, was I?” Meguri muttered as she slumped down.

“He was supposed to be human…” Tsubaki managed out under a shuddering breath. 

Sona turned back to the action before her. She focused her own camera on Ritsuka’s face and he looked extremely content in his action. His eyes were even smiling as he mentioned keeping a promise…

_ ‘Did he promise to take out more than half of them in one blow for Rias?’ _Sona shivered slightly. She wasn’t feeling so bad about her loss now… though she was feeling a bit different now. She couldn’t even tell what she was feeling now that she knew that the human wasn’t going to be all talk.

Serafall continued her own commentary… but this wasn’t natural. Mysteries were being piled upon and piled upon now. A human mage regardless of who they were could never be this powerful without a Longinus of some sort. From her short conversation with Azazel she knew that this wasn’t the case. The only arrow styled Sacred Gears weren’t this sophisticated and none of them actually were able to do something this dangerous.

Though even through all that she couldn’t deny that he was powerful… maybe powerful enough to be with her sister. Maybe that would even open up a little Sona-tan and Levi-tan yuri yuri time on the side. It was something she could think about at the very least.

* * *

Sairaorg looked extremely pleased at this point. Seekvaira was trying to calm him down since he immediately wanted to fight the human now that he had proven his power in some way. If two arrows could do that to an entire Peerage, he wanted to see if he could tank it without too much problem.

“Calm down damn it all! They’re already fighting against another group and they’re still not cleared to take part in real Ratings Games.” Seekvaira managed to force Sairaorg to sit down.

“Can you blame me!? It is great that I can find someone with some hidden power! Our battle could be glorious!” Sairaorg boasted boisterously. He looked really eager like the battle maniac he was.

“That may be but I’ve heard that there are many more problems with this particular game. At least that’s what I’ve heard on the grapevine.” Seekvaira advised her fellow pseudo meatheaded devil.

“Rumors? About?” Sairaorg grinned out though he had clearly ignored that as the action was acting up once more.

“I don’t know… I just heard that deals were made behind the scenes. And that mage was one of those things that were being dealt with.” Seekvaira muttered since she still wasn’t sure about things going on between the two families.

“Sounds rough… well it has nothing to do with us. Still, that makes more sense now to me. No wonder I was asked to come for moral support if worse comes to worst.” Sairaorg closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more. “Though that’s neither here or there at the moment. What’s important is that this is going to become a very entertaining match for all of us that aren’t part of the Phenex family.” 

Seekvaira couldn’t exactly argue that point. Especially if the rumors were true. This sort of thing would piss off a family member more so than anyone else watching.

* * *

“**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!? WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!**” Diodora screamed at the top of his lungs. His fantasy was broken as he watched the shit show going on before him. 

That stupid human mage not only managed to show off his strength, he also managed to take out nine devils in one shot. They weren’t even full devils but it still pissed him off because his deal was now at risk. His sweet little nun toy was at risk of never coming into his possession. And Diodora started to tear the room apart in his fury.

Even so, he didn’t take his eyes off of Ritsuka. More so now than ever, he wanted the prick dead. He was nothing more than a threat to his continuous hunt of cute virgin nuns to violate and he already got in his way once.

* * *

Ruval Phenex stared at the screen, mouth wide open. A trait shared by his father who was staring at the screen with an equal amount of confusion. Lady Phenex, however, was now intrigued.

The night before she had been asked several questions about getting a male’s attention by her daughter. At first she thought she was talking about the Knight on Gremory’s side. When she said that that wasn’t the guy she meant, she was starting to connect the dots now. She was told about the deal about Riser’s Peerage being transferred over to the mage on their side which didn’t make any sense since he wasn’t a devil.

Now… now she wasn’t so worried since she knew the other person was strong enough to protect her pride and joy if that’s what she decided on.

“What the hell was that!?” Lord Phenex growled as he turned to his son.

“I don’t know! Nobody has actually been able to figure anything out about this guy and we’ve not gotten any closer to figuring it out. Chances are he could be a space alien for all we know!” Ruval complained as he ran his hands down his face.

“How do we have nothing on him!? He’s just a human!” Lord Phenex argued back as his wife tried her best to console him.

“Even Mephisto admitted that he didn’t have a hand in his appearance. In fact no one knows where he came from!” Ruval shouted back as the two continued arguing about what was actually possible.

Lady Phenex sighed as her family was getting more and more incensed even though the fight was still going on.

* * *

Issei nearly slumped over. He had just watched a bevy of extremely attractive women get taken off the field in one fell swoop. He didn’t even get to ogle them in their outfits for very long. What was worse was that that bastard he was against was the one who did so to the smiles of Rias and Akeno. It burned his insides.

Azazel, however, was now appraising Ritsuka far differently. He looked over his three stooges who were now cowering slightly… though Raynare looked more intrigued now. He noted she was always the one who lusted after powerful people. 

“So, what have you all learned from this?” Azazel broke the silence as his crew turned to him.

“I just have to try harder and I’ll beat that guy.” Issei confidently stated… which wasn’t the answer Azazel was looking for.

“Don’t pick fights with strangers…” Mittelt mentioned which Kalawarner nodded to. Both were slightly broken by the events of last week. 

“Go find powerful people.” Raynare muttered under her breath.

Azazel rubbed his eyes seeing as his group still wasn’t getting the whole deal with why he went through the trouble of this. For Issei, he wanted the boy to give up this path and go down a better path, that most likely would have given the boy what he wanted. Now that wasn’t going to happen with how obsessed he was. For his three other Fallen, he at least had some success with Mittelt and Kalawarner, even if it wasn’t exactly the lesson he wanted to impart.

Raynare, however, just switched her target of affection for someone who was just as powerful.

Seriously, there were some days where being the leader of an organization just wasn’t worth it.

“Keep watching before you make decisions.” Azazel sighed which got everyone back to watching the action.

* * *

“So this is what he’s capable of…” Zeoticus stared down at the screen. Nine devils, half breed though they may be, were taken out in a show of force.

“I knew my gut feelings were right on this matter.” Sirzechs mentioned with utter certainty.

“Rias made a very good investment, didn’t she dear?” Venelana smiled as she switched the camera to her daughter. She looked utterly surprised. “Though it seems her mage is keeping secrets from her as well. I suppose he’s the heroic type, isn’t that right Satan Red?”

“Mother, I am better than that in all situations.” Sirzechs boasted.

“No you aren’t. You panicked when Millicas started watching other shows about heroes.” Grayfia giggled as she teased her husband who balked at the utter betrayal.

_ ‘Okay… so the human has power behind his words… that’s going to make this awkward if I have to speak with him.’ _Grayfia quietly coughed softly enough to not gain any attention as she looked on what was going on next.

“So what do we make of him then? I mean it’s obvious so far that there are so many things going on that we still don’t know about. This boy here has secrets hidden that could be a game changer for all of us so long as we approach this right.” Zeoticus sighed as the boy seemed to be waving off his feat. He certainly kept his word from the day before. 

“I don’t know yet. Personally, I know Rias wants to make him part of her Peerage but he has already declined putting a piece inside him. That Magician’s Contract they made are the only thread that they have but respecting his wishes is giving Rias exactly what she wanted.” Sirzechs muttered though the pride in his voice was unmistakable.

“She really didn’t want to marry Riser, whose bright idea was that?” Venelana questioned as her husband hung his head down. “Oh, dear… no. You didn’t.”

“It was more of a spur of the moment since we got reports of the Old Satan Faction starting to get uppity. An alliance was something we had been talking about for a while. Call it the long term plans of an old man.” Zeoticus scratched the back of his head clearly hoping it wouldn’t get too serious now.

Nobody had much to say about that. While they were some of the strongest devils in the underworld, that didn’t mean that they had the capacity to keep things going smoothly. Sometimes, some things had to be compromised to keep the peace.

* * *

**(Lobo is summoned and does his final attack)**

“So… he’s the dog to my cat.” Sairaorg muttered under his breath. He had tamed the Regulus Nemean lion which in his mind meant that they were merely two sides of the same coin.

“Uh… I don’t think that is the case here. Seems like he has to coexist with his beast while yours can do as it pleases.” Seekvaira tried to keep abreast of the conversation. It was difficult when her fellow devil was kind of weird when it came to fighting. “Still… that was utterly brutal of him. You usually see that in old world devils and not new age ones.”

“Such is how a warrior should strive to be. Utter force to crush your enemies and the means to keep your allies alive. My cousin has truly found a good member for her Peerage. That Knight is strong.” Sairaorg commended the mage since he showed such a good fight.

“Uh… the mage isn’t a Knight.” Seekvaira corrected him.

“Ah then he must be a Bishop, my bad.” Sairaorg nodded his head.

“Not a Bishop either. Or a Rook before you say anything.” Seekvaira uttered. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized that Sairaorg didn’t understand.

“He is far too strong to be a Pawn. Even if he used the maximum number. That fight was in no way comparable to an eight time power pawn.” Sairaorg mentioned, staring a bit wide eyed at Seekvaira.

“No… the mage is still human. Nothing more.” Seekvaira finally admitted to her fellow devil.

“Huh… don’t that beat all…” Sairaorg sat down and started contemplating things in relative silence.

Seekvaira, for her part, decided to start keeping track of the skills that this mage had started producing. An Archery magic which made a rain of energy arrows and a giant wolf familiar that seemed to court death were the two feats which seemed to make up this mage’s skillset. There was bound to be more but without actually speaking to said target that would be left to speculation… or spying.

It was a project for another day. She needed to make her own mini gunplas for her own matches later. This was a side project for much later.

* * *

Diodora was frothing at the mouth. The idiots had lost so badly that it wasn’t even funny. The real problem for him came when he estimated his own chances of enacting his own plans.

They were shunted to the side by fear of that mangy mutt and the brutality it showed to Riser’s face and body. That hate boiled over and before the teams could be pulled back to their respective rooms he stormed out of the room and left the entire area. 

As far as he was concerned the fight never happened and the mage was merely living on borrowed time. It didn’t help that subconsciously he was really worried about actually pissing off that mage since it was very clear that bloodlines didn’t matter to him. He had seen that whenever Riser attempted to complain about it. That jackass would just ignore every word that came out of Riser’s mouth before swiping his blade across his arms or legs whenever he tried to get out of his confinement.

It didn’t matter. He had a lot of time in the world to go for it. He just needed to pick the right time.

* * *

Sona was still gawking at the scene she had witnessed and had so many questions. She wanted to know where the wolf came from. She wanted to know what kind of tactics Ritsuka was taught to be that brutal to his enemies. She wanted to learn why the system didn’t pull Riser out of trouble the first time his head was caved in by a sickening crack. Too many questions were spinning about his head and it wasn’t going to go away until she knew.

“Wow… didn’t expect that…” Tsubasa mentioned as she focused the camera view on Ritsuka. “He looks all sweaty and dirty now.”

“But don’t you like that?” Momo wondered allowed.

“Well yeah… and your point is?” Tsubasa argues back.

“Nothing. I’m just wondering why you’re pointing it out.” Momo commented as she looked at the still.

“Mostly to wake up our King. She’s been staring this entire time.” Tsubasa pointed out to the chuckles of everyone else in the room.

“Quiet all of you! It’s not like that!” Sona snapped as everyone went quiet but with a knowing smile plastered on each of their faces.

“I managed to crop some of the frames of him for you, Sona.” Tsubaki broke the silence as she handed several pictures of Ritsuka over to Sona.

Sona was blushing intensely to the point where she didn’t look anyone in the eye. Tsubaki looked at least guilty for saying something out loud. Indignant, Sona took the pictures putting them away in her school bag. 

“Anyone says anything they’re handling all the paperwork for the entire year.” Sona threatened everyone. To their credit, no one said anything but they all had the same smile on their face which made Sona glower at them. She didn’t need to be reminded about her crush on some random guy… who managed to outsmart her and prove to be more powerful than he appeared to be.

Serafall, however, was much more subdued on this front.

_ ‘A human just beat a mid rank devil without breaking a sweat… oh, scratch that. He’s sweating now.’ _ Serafall mused before rubbing her eyes with her fingers. She idly fantasized about waking up in a world where things made sense. She didn’t. _ ‘Okay… now I’m thinking that letting Azazel see this wasn’t the best of circumstances.’ _

Serafall, while being a damn good magical girl in her own opinion, was also the public relations officer between the multiple factions that existed. Having someone this dangerous and not on a leash was courting trouble. An extreme amount of trouble that could threaten devils if he wasn’t tied to something.

She doubted heavily that anyone in the Gremory household would force a piece on him just to make certain those fragile alliances she so painstakingly made between factions didn’t go to waste. That left her with one option. Sona had to seduce him to join her Peerage or get him under her own to make sure no one could take advantage of him. There was a small twinge of worry that the plan wouldn’t work but she had to try. The worst case scenario was looming in her mind and she didn’t want another war to break out.

* * *

Azazel was amused. He had rarely seen something so brutally effective happen to a devil. While he shouldn’t have taken joy in the boy’s suffering, he couldn’t deny that small part of him that was still stuck in the past when war broke out. He accepted that side of him and moved on to thinking about the offers he had gotten. Peace was something he was looking forward to.

“What the fu…” Issei stared at the scene before him. That bastard had mangled the chicken bastard, as he called him, so horribly that it made their fight look like a tickle fight. He had gone very easy on him, extremely easy in fact. Five punches compared to thirty seven times of being smashed against tree trunks hard enough to crack a skull was nothing. Issei was lost in his own fears now.

“So this is what we dodged…” Kalawarner breathed out. She was only slightly intimidated. Certainly, her entire body wasn’t shivering in fear at the moment.

“We were just that good at dodging the bullet.” Mittelt added… in the most unconvincing tone possible. Her own eyes were pinpricks at this point thinking back to what happened to Dohnaseek, wherever he was.

“I fucking told you!” Raynare snapped at the two. She was the most confused about her own feelings.

She flashed back to that night… as he held a blade against her though she started to remember situations far differently than what had happened. To say she was fantasizing about far more illicit things would have been an understatement to be sure. The only other sadistic being that would compare would have been Akeno Himejima.

For Raynare, who was in love with her own carnage, this was a very good thing. 

_ ‘Maybe Azazel isn’t as good as I thought…’ _ Raynare allowed her thoughts to shift as her target of her affection switched to someone far more comfortable with using their power.

Azazel wondered about saving the video of the fight. While his Fallen would try to use that to pick a fight, they would also realize that there was someone far outside of any ring of influence. He was far more likely to end things brutally and with a certain finality that didn’t exist in other beings.

He also didn’t want a certain someone to see it since it was very clear that he would go pick a fight at a moment’s notice. Sighing, he still saved a copy for later. While he would try to keep it under wraps, he was still going to review the fight. Ritsuka had secrets and the mad scientist in him wanted to know what else the human was hiding.

* * *

“Oh that’s surprising…” Zeotcius mentioned as he looked over the wolf in question. “That’s a full blown wraith.”

“A Wraith? That’s impossible. It’s listening to someone and working for them willingly.” Sirzechs waved that off as crazy. “Wraiths kill humans on sight out of envy for the living. I mean no Spirit mage has ever gotten a wraith to work for them willingly and that relationship he had with that beast is not something a wraith would allow.”

“Ah, that makes sense now. He’s a spirit mage. Aren’t most of them insane due to controlling spirits? No one ever actually has stayed alive when they head down this path. The spirits attempt to use the body to bleed into it, taking over and making the body as their own.” Venelana mentioned as if one mystery was solved.

“Spirit Mages are incapable of getting wraiths to follow them. This is something different... “ Grayfia offered even though she was uncertain of what was going on.

“I feel like we’re missing the point though. Rias has won.” Zeoticus stopped that train of thought though the questions were still very much on his mind.

“I’ll be back. I should go meet with them.” Grayfia admitted as she got up and raced out the door. 

“We need to figure out what this mage is capable of. Sirzechs, meet with him. Figure out a way to get him to talk. I’d rather not have any surprises later on.” Zeoticus muttered to his son who nodded in agreement. “I might try my own way of getting him to talk later.”

“That seems prudent at this point.” Sirzechs sighed as he looked at the scene. The boy was being healed by his sister’s newest Bishop. 

_ ‘So there was a trade off for his power then? Or is it this one in particular…’ _ Sirzechs mulled it over silently. Curiosity ebbed away at his will. The presence of a wraith being subservient… even at the barest of senses meant that he probably wasn’t a spirit mage in the traditional sense. The wraith also didn’t have a physical body from what he could tell, but the mage still treated it as if it did which immediately struck him from being a necromancer.

A meeting would have to come sooner or later and it seemed that it was better to do so on his own terms rather than wait for things to travel down a bad path to a dead end. Though from the look on his father’s face he seemed to be dreading something else.

_ ‘I wonder if the Phenex family is going to handle this well…?’ _ Zeoticus silently thought as Grayfia appeared before his daughter. She took them away and got up himself. “I’ll be back then.”

* * *

“Seriously…” Ruval looked at the footage over and over again. He seriously couldn’t believe that that had happened.

“I thought you said that he had this under control!” Lord Phenex yelled though his eyes were focused on the scenes of Riser being manhandled by a large ghost wolf. “This doesn’t look like it’s being handled!”

“Riser said he would have this handled. He accepted this outcome the moment he decided to go after a woman who didn’t even love him, **father**.” Ruval growled out, pointedly glaring at his father. The two didn’t stop glaring at one another until a polite cough from Lady Phenex brought them out of their anger.

“It’s far too late to lay the blame. A deal was made and we are nobles of our word, are we not?” Lady Phenex stated though she kept her eyes closed in thought. She didn’t like what was going to happen but her children made the deal and they had to deal with the consequences.

“Dear… do you know what you are saying? We are condemning one of my sons to being seen as a failure and my daughter to the hands of some mage.” Lord Phenex choked on his own rage as he said those words.

“I know what I am saying but I doubt our daughter cares much. Besides, should she manage to capture that mage’s eye, who's to say that that power won’t become a phoenix reborn?” Lady Phenex pointed out… though even she knew that it was a long shot. She needed her husband to calm down so he didn’t do anything stupid should he see the mage in person. Sometimes she wondered why he decided things on his own without her word on the matter… especially when it came to spreading the bloodline.

“It’s fine… I’ve already taken things into account and should they at least become allies then it would make the Phenex family stronger for it. Though I have some things I need to take care of soon enough.” Ruval trailed off keeping that last sentence under his breath. Someone needed to become ashes.

“And who will be taking them to the mage then? If I go I will attempt to incinerate him on sight.” Lord Phenex grumbled looking very disgruntled about everything. It didn’t help when a battered and bruised Riser was teleported into the room. His wounds weren’t healing as fast as they should have. 

“I’ll take them in a few days. I will have them all shifted over to me and transfer them over.” Lady Phenex sighed as she looked over her returned son. He wasn’t able to focus on anything, his entire body was shaking from fear. While they didn’t usually deal with it, they could still feel the air of death hanging around Riser still.

“Jeez… he did a number on you.” Ruval muttered to a still quiet Riser. “Seems like you’ll be helping me with paperwork for a very long time like I said when you didn’t take me seriously.”

“Come along son… let’s get you cleaned up.” Lord Phenex sighed as he stood up and began forcing his son forward. 

“Go ahead, mother. I shall be the one to speak with them when they come for a meeting. Nothing more is going to happen today.” Ruval waved her off which she reluctantly agreed with. Ruval nursed his temples realizing that he had made a losing bet… but now there were a few more details that were slipping into place.

Diodora had secret information that came from the Fallen Angels and he definitely didn’t get said information from Azazel or his men. A rogue exorcist which had been killing people in Kuoh had been fought and escaped from fighting a human mage which he had learned from a report by the Gremory heiress. Rogue Exorcists usually would only work with Fallen Angels because of their united viewpoints about heaven and such. 

Ruval could see that things weren’t adding up right. He could go to the council with his findings but without proof he would get stuck through so much governmental red tape. Azazel also was still an enemy for the moment so he wouldn’t say the truth at all unless it was convenient for him.

* * *

Ritsuka sat on the ground to the complaints of his friends. He didn’t really hear them though since he was still breathing sharply focusing on the fire in his body. It was slowly burning out but he needed some time to cope with it.

“What’s wrong with him?” Grayfia pointed out when she joined the group.

“Lobo has a lot of hatred, he kept a lot of it back but it still leaks through sometimes.” Ritsuka answered without much protest. “Ice magic?”

“Are you asking if I have ice magic or to use it on you?” Grayfia quirked an eyebrow though her mask of professionalism didn’t come off.

“Both. Yeah, both sounds about right.” Ritsuka nodded though his breathing was slowly coming back to normal.

Grayfia quietly did a little ice magic making a block of ice with her own magical prowess. As she touched the block against Ritsuka a good portion of it started melting. The quiet murmur from everyone wasn’t missed. Ritsuka ignored them slightly if only because his body was starting to feel better now. 

“So… Lobo?” Grayfia questioned which everyone intently listened to. 

“Lobo is a wolf from the plains of, I want to say New Mexico, he has a very intense hatred for humans and really high capacity for murder. I think his record is two hundred and fifty sheep in a single night if I remember correctly.” Ritsuka explained, standing up and finally breathing normally. The block of ice had lost a good forty percent of its mass.

“And he listens to you?” Grayfia asked further since he was being so forthcoming.

“Nope. He allows me since he thinks of me as his pup. He’s a big softy most of the time and if you’re not his enemy then he ignores you. Also if he doesn’t respect you he may chew on you for a bit before getting bored and running off.” Ritsuka nodded as if it was just that simple.

“And what’s to stop him from chewing on you?” Grayfia sighed… she was becoming exasperated because of this human. He clearly was dancing around a real explanation but she couldn't call them outright lies. This mage was careful with his words telling the truth which sounded like lies. They weren’t but with how fantastical they sounded she wasn’t exactly sure.

“Nothing except for our connection.” Ritsuka smiled as if it were all that simple. Grayfia contemplated holding the mage against the wall until she forced him to explain clearer… but that impulse vanished when she noticed that he hadn’t broken eye contact with her.

_ ‘Does he know what I’m thinking…?’ _Grayfia hid her surprise behind the mask of professionalism she wore. 

Rias and the others shrunk back since they could feel the pressure that Grayfia exerted. Though it started pushing some theories into everyone else’s head. While Ritsuka didn’t speak at length about which spirits he could call upon or what they were capable of, he had gone on length about Lobo.

They didn’t know if it was because he was more comfortable with talking about it, or if it wouldn’t change anything in the long run. Rias made a mental note to look for any references to a wolf that could kill that many sheep in a single night. It was the only thing they had to go on and it made sense in this case. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Grayfia sighed as she turned to Rias. “Rias, I’m happy for your victory over Riser and as promised the engagement has been annulled as of this moment. Though Ruval shall be coming to discuss terms though I’m not exactly sure what he meant.”

“Oh. Don’t worry about it Grayfia. That was from the meeting yesterday. I shall handle it immediately. Come along then Ritsuka.” Rias announced as she proudly stepped out of the room into a larger hall.

“Huh… me? Oh right. Yes, lead on.” Ritsuka wandered after her.

“We shall return home then Rias!” Kiba called out as Akeno and Koneko got the transportation glyphs ready.

“Understood. We’ll be back shortly.” Rias called out as Grayfia followed the two out and the rest returned home.

* * *

“What deal did you make Rias?” Grayfia whispered to her younger sister in law.

“It was kind of a big deal… promise you won’t get mad?” Rias cringed slightly as she bit on one of her fingers.

“Depends on the deal.” Grayfia evenly stated though with her hands clasped tightly together making Rias unwilling to be so forthcoming.

“Uh… we doubled down on our agreement. Him and I as theirs and his Peerage for him.” Rias mumbled. Grayfia let out a sharp sigh but it was clear she was pissed.

Ritsuka, oblivious to the conversation, was taking in the scenery. The devil things weren’t very hellish. There wasn’t a theme of inferno and eternal suffering but there were a lot of vibrant reds to accentuate the area. He was also sensing a lot of people behind the doors. He saw two people exit one room, a man who looked like he lifted a lot and a woman with a cold gaze on her face.

They noted him and he waved as he usually did. They nodded in acknowledgement but left before doing anything else. Neither looked him in the eye though, from what he could note.

Another door opened and Azazel stepped out and forced his three flunkies and his apprentice to march out. They didn’t notice him since Azazel was on top of their movements from the moment he opened the door. He gave off a cocky grin with a nonchalant wave of the back of his hand as they all left as well.

Ritsuka was a bit confused since he was certain devils and fallen angels were against one another. That was ushered aside when he remembered the dealings he had with him before. 

_ ‘So… is this what they meant by dealing with eventual things later. Something peaceful?’ _ Ritsuka mused but he continued walking after the pair. 

They were much closer than he once thought, probably sisters. It wasn’t something to dwell upon. They had come up to a new door and with a quiet shrug of her head Grayfia had the two enter.

* * *

Ruval sat down across from Zeoticus while the two waited to finish their deals. It wasn’t overly tense but the two didn’t speak to one another. Both nursed a small glass of wine, each unable to properly speak about their confusion and surprise. Things that didn’t happen, happened. History was made before their eyes and no one could make an explanation. The video of the match had hit Devitube and already generated over a million hits within five minutes after posting.

The first hundreds of comments all wanted to know who the mage was. The next several were immediately erased because of the raunchiness of the female viewers about what they wanted to do to said mage. Several more wanted to steal that mage for themselves and it just continued from there.

“Fun times… am I right?” Ruval muttered taking a long drawl from his glass.

“As always. We are in the spring of our future.” Zeoticus answered back.

Venelana and Sirzechs had left. She had to pick up Millicas from his tutoring session as a favor for her son and something important came up that needed a satan to look over it. The door opened as the people of the hour came in through the door.

Rias, of course, looked content over her victory. Ritsuka, however, seemed to walk with a small amount of trepidation. He was constantly glancing over his shoulder as though he was uncertain of being safe. Both devils took note of the wariness. 

“Congratulations Rias Gremory, as promised I’ll uphold my end of the bargain and within three days my brother’s Peerage shall be transferred over to your mage.” Ruval announced without even the smallest amount of poise behind his words. 

“Thank you Ruval Phenex. I’m sorry that it came to this.” Rias quietly answered noting that he was slightly buzzed. She supposed seeing his brother defeated so thoroughly was cause for a sedative of sorts.

“He knew what he was getting into and I knew that there would be consequences. That is the crux of being an adult.” Ruval muttered rubbing the side of his head.

“He’s right Rias. Things like this shouldn’t be done even in the sanest of moments.” Zeoticus admonished his daughter and while she looked properly repentant about it, the sly smile of victory still wormed its way across her lips.

“Be that as it may, I take it that that is all you want to discuss?” Rias looked at the two who shook their head.

“We would like to speak with your mage. He has done something that has never been done before.” Zeoticus stopped the two before they could back out of the room.

“Me? What would you like to know?” Ritsuka responded. While he retained that cool expression on his face, internally he was panicking. He really didn’t want to discuss things about his magic but if he didn’t, he wasn’t sure they would let him go. Also he was certain that he wasn’t on the surface of the planet which would make it even harder for him to escape.

“Oh you know, small talk. After all you’ve been training for all these Ratings Games and your own magical lessons.” Zeoticus began pouring a glass of wine for him as well.

As far as actual plans to get him to talk… this was actually horribly done. Ritsuka was immune to most poisons… which meant alcohol was included. The only drink that actually managed to break through his poison immunity was something Shuten had him drink. He didn’t actually remember what happened that night though.

“Sure… I suppose I could talk about some things.” Ritsuka nervously sat down taking the offered glass. “Though are you drinking with me?”

“...of course we are.” Both poured their own glass though it was reluctantly done.

What started as a simple conversation turned into something really strange for Ritsuka. Since he wouldn’t drink unless the other two drank they finished one glass for every glass he drank. There were seven bottles now on the ground and two drunk devils and one still sober Ritsuka sitting at the table. Rias has been held back by Grayfia who was now very concerned since her father in law was technically sloshed at this point.

“Ya know… ya know… I always wanted to be a hero-like person…” Zeoticus slurred out. Ruval nodded as best he could while Ritsuka watched the exchange. He looked back at Rias who was a bit miffed but said nothing.

“What stopped you?” Ritsuka sighed as he drained another glass. It did absolutely nothing for him unlike the other two devils who were completely drunk.

“Be a hero. With a cape! That would be great.” Zeoticus sang sung away as he drained another glass. Then a serious look came on his face. “What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Nothing. Why?” Ritsuka answered carefully. He didn’t outright lie because he wasn’t planning anything. Rias had planned what she wanted for him in the long run and he would go along with it since he was a man of his word.

“I… can tell. She likes…_ urp _… you. I know.” Zeoticus slammed his glass down which was surprisingly fortified and didn’t shatter. Ritsuka blinked at the sight and his mind instantly wandered to where he could get cups like that. It would certainly keep the Kings group from smashing their cups whenever they had a drinking contest.

“Okay…” Ritsuka muttered.

“Father, I think you’ve had enough.” Rias patted her father on the back but he was still drunk.

“My baby girl is growing up so fast!” Zeoticus cried out in a goofy manner which made Rias sigh in exasperation.

“Grayfia, can you take father home to sleep this off.” Rias spoke to her sister in law.

“Yes Rias, please take Ritsuka and head back home.” Grayfia muttered as Rias assisted Ritsuka up. She was blushing with every moment they were close to one another. She was feeling very self conscious now since her father was so blatant about her attraction.

As they left the room Ruval sat up straight once again. His cheeks were rosy while Zeoticus did his best to shake off his stupor. They were still drunk but their tolerance levels were extremely high. 

“That didn’t work…” Ruval stated. He pushed the empty glass away. “He wasn’t even drunk after thirteen glasses of wine. We learned he was born here in Japan and that he didn’t know what happened to his parents. That’s all we managed to get.”

“I was hoping that talking about Rias… would have jostled him. He was calm and collected throughout the entire meeting. Damn… that didn’t work at all. And now he probably thinks of us as drunks who do things as a whim.” Zeoticus whined as he drained the last of his glass. “I’ll have to rely on Sirzechs to get something since Rias is so intent on keeping this mage for his own group.”

“She does know more than she’s saying but being friends would get him to speak more openly about himself.” Grayfia added as she helped her father up from his seat. “After all, he helped Rias without asking for anything in return.”

“What about my brother’s Peerage?” Ruval brought up. “What about him asking for them?”

“They were trying to make the price too high so you would give up Ruval. That’s what Rias told me while you were interrogating him.” Grayfia sighed as she was finally told why such an inane deal was placed on the table. “Personally I see that as a foolish idea to put against devils, our pride would force us to rise to the occasion.”

“Urgh… I thought it was a power play, not a deterrent. It was the mage… wasn’t it? He suggested it.” Ruval swiped a hand down his face as he realized he wasn’t being played for a fool. He played himself for a fool.

“Yes. It seems that it was a strategy he employed once but she didn’t elaborate on it.” Grayfia mentioned as she helped Ruval up from his seat. With a little magic she set up two teleportation glyphs for the two patriarchs to return home. 

When they left Grayfia served herself her own glass of wine. She needed something to take the edge off with how crazy the day had been and there wasn’t exactly any other way to do so at the moment.

* * *

Rias led Ritsuka back to the teleportation glyph… quietly mulling over her father’s actions. It had been slightly mortifying with how blunt he had been… but she could tell very well. Ritsuka had known already which stayed her outburst from being more vocal. She didn’t want Grayfia to know though. Her brother could be a bit… extreme in dealing with her independence on these matters.

“Ritsuka... “ Rias started… stopping only due to not really knowing what to say. She had a few thoughts on her mind. The biggest one was to figure out how he drank so much wine, but she did remember that he talked about poison resistance a long time ago. 

“Is it about the wine thing?” Ritsuka commented as he stared at Rias.

“Well that was one of the things on my mind about you.” Rias admitted placing her hands behind her back. “The other thing… was something more… personal.” 

“Ah… for the first one my poison resistance works on alcohol. It means that I can’t really get drunk… at least not by really weak liquors or something. It still burned going down though.” Ritsuka chuckled as he rubbed his chest. “And what’s the other thing on your mind?”

“About you… would you tell me the truth? I’ve noticed that you were very wary about Riser when you found out that he was part of the Phenex clan. You remained on guard about devils… taking your time to examine us with your eyes, watching our actions and demeanors. I know Akeno and I have been… forward with you but you did so only after you got to know us personally.” Rias blushed at the last comment. It had been nagging on her for days now. She needed to know what Ritsuka experienced… before anything else happened.

Ritsuka remained silent. His eyes unfocused and he glanced away from Rias. While she was worried about offending him… she needed to know. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Do you want me to tell you now… or with all your Peerage around?” Ritsuka frowned… something rare for her to see.

“Everyone… is it bad?” Rias questioned as she could feel that she was walking on a landmine at this point. This kind of thing could have changed everything… but she knew it had to be done.

“It depends… on some things I want to ask you first.” Ritsuka brought up as he rubbed the back of his head. “Close the door.”

Rias did so as they entered the glyph room. She gulped slightly feeling a bunch of tension building up in her heart. She was actually feeling scared now.

“Are devils demons?” Ritsuka started asking the most obvious question.

“No… demons were our progenitors… but they have all died out due to their own nature getting them killed. Devils are, I guess, more human than they were back then. We’ve evolved to a point where we coexist with regular humanity because we can’t survive anymore as they did. We have become better for it as well.” Rias explained as concisely as possible. She didn’t know how well she could portray that they were fundamentally different, but she didn’t have to.

“Good. I’m glad to know I’m still a good judge of character. I could tell the very moment I looked into your eyes.” Ritsuka released a breath he was holding on to, smiling to himself. Rias was flattered but she didn’t allow herself to show it. She needed to see where this was going.

“You are part of the Seventy Two Pillars of Goetia… am I right?” Ritsuka asked, letting a neutral look take over his face.

“...yes. Gremory is the family I’m part of… I figured you knew already.” Rias turned her gaze to her feet… they were more interesting at the moment.

“Yeah… I know but you are different from what I’ve seen. I’m not going to say much until I can speak with all of you… but I’ll tell you that I have had to fight against a version of the pillars of Goetia. They were different and were demons, not devils.” Ritsuka sighed as his gaze turned a bit bitter. Rias was more worried now, more so than ever. “That will not transfer over to you, Rias is Rias. That can never change and I accept you for who you are.”

“I… I never figured that you would have history with the entirety of the Goetia.” Rias clenched her body now that she could tell what his gaze represented. Even so… even so, she didn’t let it paint her perceptions. “I don’t think of you any differently Ritsuka, you helped me out without asking for anything for this particular problem. Tomorrow… will you tell me your story?”

“Yeah…” Ritsuka let out a shuddering sigh, he seemed somewhat relieved to Rias to get that off his chest. He had finally let the mask fall away, anxiety had appeared in his eyes, doubt painted his posture and the confidence he usually carried himself with no longer seemed to exude from him anymore.

She could see it now. Ritsuka was a tired man… tired and clearly stressed to the point of losing his mind. He quietly put the mask he wore back on though even his smile was strained as he looked at her.

“I hope… you don’t think of me badly when you know the truth.” Ritsuka admitted keeping his gaze low and towards the floor.

“Honestly… with how you’ve saved me… I don’t think I could.” Rias answered his own self deprecation.

The two quietly walked to the glyph. Ritsuka’s steps were heavier than usual, and Rias didn’t have her normal confident stride. Neither were close to each other but didn’t part very far either.

“Ritsuka.” Rias called out to him getting his attention.

“Hm?” Ritsuka turned his head.

“Would you hold my hand…?” Rias blushed as she asked her important question.

Without a word Ritsuka offered his hand, and Rias grabbed it willingly. Though she forced their fingers to lace together, the message was clear. Just as he had accepted her, she would accept him, no matter what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally part 2 is released. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.
> 
> So quick question. I have some other stories I wrote back when I was more naive back then. Only thing is that they involved the pony craze that took over a while back. Basically mixing that series with two others. One was Megaman X and the other was Kingdom Hearts. Would anyone be interested in reading those if I posted them?


	16. Restless Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling a story and Consequences formed.

Rias quietly let go of his hand before they warped into the main room of the manor. It was nearly six at night on a Saturday and the waning light of the sun was peeking in through the few windows in the living room.

“Come. We prepared.” Koneko stepped into the room ushering the two to follow her. “Asia and Akeno started cooking.”

“That’s great!” Ritsuka cheered slightly. He didn’t raise his arms much though. Small twinges ached across his forearms though he hid that. A smile forcefully grew on his face since Rias didn’t try swinging their hands together. He dodged a true hell from how sore he was feeling.

“I didn’t think we would have been able to do this.” Rias quietly admitted to Koneko who nodded in agreement.

“We worked together. Senpai assisted in taking out the most dangerous piece but we did what we needed to do. Must be better for later. Will not allow myself to need someone to act like a distraction.” Koneko clenched her fists in a show of determination.

“That goes without saying… still we need to get ready for something more.” Rias sighed as she remembered the wager she had made yesterday. She had put it out of her mind for the most part.

“What do you mean?” Koneko tilted her head, curiosity taking hold.

“Well…” Rias trailed off. She quietly explained that Riser’s entire Peerage was put up as collateral. Since they lost, they would all be transferred over to Ritsuka in three days.

Koneko didn’t answer at first. Her palm slammed on to her forehead before being dragged down her face. She didn’t actually know how to feel about that since Rias had also explained the tactic beforehand. 

“That was dangerous.” Koneko simply stared letting her frustration vent out with a sigh.

“Honestly, we were taking a gamble either way. This deal was made to try and make Riser chicken out. Pride, of course, overwhelmed sensibilities.” Rias smirked slightly though it disappeared when she really thought over it. “That was dangerous… wasn’t it?”

“Yes… but I do know that you didn’t make it lightly. Come… let’s go. We made food to celebrate.” Koneko answered as she stepped into the dining room with everyone sitting around the table. While they weren’t gone long, Akeno and Asia had made several tempura dishes for everyone to enjoy. A better celebration would come later after they had rested.

* * *

Ritsuka didn’t sleep. He remained in the dojo area preparing it. While he wasn’t one to act so paranoid as he was, he was forced to act far more cautious. Far more than he had ever been since he started working in Chaldea.

Working with Medea’s card, which he noted was his most used servant at this point, he crafted up several bounded fields within the room. Each glyph that was added added another layer of protection since he had told everyone what he planned to do. The reactions were… mixed to say the least. Kiba and Koneko were the ones he was most worried since they didn’t really react as he expected.

Kiba merely nodded as if that was a natural choice. Perhaps he was thinking far too much about it. It was as if he was cool with it but didn’t want to push for it to happen right away. Nonchalance was the best term to describe his mood.

Koneko scowled slightly but she seemed more frightened of learning more. The last few random things he had mentioned seemed to force the young lady to curl up in disbelief. At the very least she was more… introspective about it, and from what little he could tell about her, she was probably thinking about something else. Something she considered far more important.

Akeno and Asia were far more… enthusiastic. Though Akeno was infatuated with him far heavier than Asia was. It didn’t mean Asia was infatuated with him either… he could tell that that wasn’t the case. They were ecstatic to learn more about him.

Rias was the most calm, if only because she knew beforehand. It made the transition the easiest to handle. They spoke shortly about it and here Ritsuka found himself at.

The wards were done. The sound proofing was done. The shielding was done. At best only a true Magus could break through the barrier… or Rias’ power which seemed to embody the destructive power of devils. A small roll of his eyes for thinking about the semantics and he deactivated the field until tomorrow. Honestly, his best option for telling a story was pretty obvious, she was a damn fine storyteller after all. So installing Scheherazade’s card Ritsuka began thinking over how he would tell this story, after all he only needed to tell the important bits and details would merely bog down the experience.

Especially if he had to explain metaphysics about his world. That would bring everything to a grounding halt with how confusing those could be.

_ ‘Seriously, if I didn’t worry about those details this would be so much easier than it appears to be.’ _ Ritsuka groused as he manifested her large staff. It was the three book staff with the red lantern glowing a soft pale light atop it. It was heavy… but it felt right in his hand. With a small flick of his wrist a scroll appeared in his hand. 

At the very least he needed to practice how this would go.

* * *

_ “So I’ve been thinking. A lot. A whole lot actually.” Ritsuka stated as he finished his first plate. He had eaten a lot more than he originally thought he would… probably a side effect of using so much mana all at once. “I was wondering if you’d all like to know why I’m so ambivalent about talking about myself.” _

That was how it started. Rias covered herself a bit more. She had already tried getting into Ritsuka’s room to… properly reward him. She instead noticed a whole lot of magic emanating from the dojo. 

Curling deeper into the bed, she pondered just what they were going to learn. As she brought one of her many body pillows closer to her the conversation kept going on in her head.

* * *

_ “Is this more surprising than what you told me before?” Kiba brought up as he put down one of the tempura shrimps he was scarfing down. _

_ “Oh definitely is. I’ve noticed that every single devil I’ve met always had trouble looking me in the eye. I didn’t want to say anything at first but after Riser tried to set me on fire I knew I’d have to address it eventually.” Ritsuka chuckled scratching his head in embarrassment. _

Kiba stared at the ceiling. It was strange that he was bringing it up now. Everyone glanced at each other at that moment. There were questions, of course, but no one wanted to broach them at that time. 

As far as he was concerned, Ritsuka was a friend already. He knew far more about him than he should have but his acceptance and willingness to help him made it more tolerable to accept that fact. 

Bringing it up just raised several flags that this would be world shattering… although his world had already been shattered long ago. The idea that alternate realities and different timelines just set that fact as concrete that he couldn’t be phased as much.

Kiba scowled at the ceiling. It was a lie and he knew it. He turned over closing his eyes… he needed to center himself once more. Foster the soul of steel that he had grown over the years since he was reincarnated. 

The reminder of their similarities of being placed into systems that saw them as lab rats made him want to just say it didn’t matter. Kiba couldn’t do that… especially since he had made it clear that they were friends.

* * *

_ “So Senpai knew that we were intimidated?” Koneko put out there though she didn’t sound accusatory. _

_ “Kind of. It made the most sense after I learned about you all. So I’ve been wracking my head for a while actually how to address it. Especially with how fundamentally different the worlds seem to be. What’s what in one world can be so radically changed in another that I’m almost unsure how to actually say what I want to say.” Ritsuka droned on. _

Koneko couldn’t hide her curiosity. While she still remained the only sane member of the Gremory household, at least the one under Rias, she knew when something was going to change. Whether it would be life changing or not… she couldn’t tell.

Senpai, as she had come to call him, had been as open as he possibly could be with all of them when a level of trust had been reached. Now though, he was putting all the cards on the table. It was as if he was panicking about something.

Koneko hugged one of her little cat plushies as she curled up to sleep. The conversation was still playing in her head.

* * *

_ “I doubt something this big would change anything between us though.” Akeno waved off the concern though her pointed stare didn’t share the same temperament as her words. _

_ “Well… it might. That’s why I’m a bit cagey about talking about it. Actually explaining it would probably take a week of lecturing just to explain all the details. Bringing up what I was forced to fight against is pretty big since the stakes were even bigger.” Ritsuka mentioned though his eyes were downcast, empty of their usual luster and full of memories. Memories that clouded and bashed his psyche. _

_ “Did you fight demons?” Akeno brought up which made everyone tense up. _

_ “Yeah.” Ritsuka simply answered. _

Akeno slowly brushed her hair in front of her vanity mirror. Her eyes focused on the brush. Quietly, she tied her hair up to sleep. She had expected that answer honestly. 

His eyes were far too sharp for him not to be a demon slayer of some sort. It was something she had intuited from how carefully he carried himself around them. He constantly walked on eggshells whenever he was around them, relaxing very rarely around them. Her morning meetings showed her that he was always tense and very aware of his surroundings constantly maintaining vigil no matter what. 

She wasn’t really that worried since she had made up her mind already. She was far too stubborn to be swayed any other way.

* * *

_ “Is that why you didn’t want to talk about it? I mean you aren’t trying to slay us.” Asia pointed out trying to be the voice of reason. _

_ “Of course not. You haven’t done anything and the level I get involved is really, really high.” Ritsuka mentioned though he was still rubbing the back of his head, though with how fast he did so it seemed like his frustration was mounting. “I have a way to explain tomorrow I just got to prepare it out to tell you the story.” _

_ “So we get like a bedtime story!” Asia’s eyes lit up in sheer joy. _

_ “Let’s say morning or afternoon. While the whole thing would take a few days to detail, if I just make it keypoints then we would probably finish in a few hours, longer if I have to answer questions.” Ritsuka let his smile drop at the mention of questions though only for a moment. “Also those explanations may not make sense considering they come from a different reality where some things are fundamentally changed in a way that might not fit what you know.” _

Asia let her imagination race as she thought up everything that could be different. She thought Ritsuka could have been like a super spy who went on missions through time stealing artifacts from when they were supposed to disappear. He could have also been a time cop hunting down criminals that tried to change history to suit their own needs.

The somber tone had completely gone over her head leaving her eyes twinkling in sheer euphoria. She was so curious now about the story that even as she slept she saw herself in Ritsuka’s position doing those things he did right beside him.

* * *

_ “These demons… what did they look like?” Rias brought up. _

_ “See that’s the first thing I’m going to have to explain tomorrow. Since the demon I’m talking about is a pretty big deal.” Ritsuka sighed as he played around with a few more of the tempura shrimp they had made for the evening. _

Rias finally felt as sleep overcame her. Her eyes closed as her mind raced back through that conversation. He never mentioned a name. He looked down whenever mention of demons came up. 

_ ‘Did he fight against the Goetia in his world?’ _ Rias felt her eyes open. Staring up at the ceiling, she could only take that statement as the truth. It made complete sense especially with how everyone who interacted with Ritsuka felt when meeting with him.

They were intimidated and even that innocuous statement her father made started to ring back in her mind. Still, she didn’t have the big picture in all this.

She knew that there were big differences between worlds already. Ritsuka had mentioned an event only known as the end of the world… though it sounded light. He never said details though she could figure out if only thirty or so people survived the end, it was probably more horrible than anything she could imagine.

She hoped it wasn’t as bad as she was thinking it was. Her tossing and turning to get back to sleep didn’t help matters either.

* * *

Ritsuka rubbed his eyes. It was really starting to tick him off.

“No, no, no. Look we just need to pick the small key points and not go for grand epic tales. We’re saving that for if we have to tell more people and they want details.” Ritsuka groaned since he was arguing with one the familiars that Scheherazade usually summoned.

The small thief pointed at the djinn then back at the large mermaid looking creature. It jumped up and down and seemed to be talking about presentation.

“No, you know why I was hesitant. You know exactly what this entails should we lose this connection. I haven’t been able to connect back to Chaldea for almost three weeks, longer than any other time I’ve been reyshifted. I am putting my trust in telling people completely what I’ve done with my life because I’m running out of viable options.” Ritsuka argued back though he remained eye level with the familiar rather than tower over it. He didn’t want to intimidate it unreasonably so.

The thief pointed at the back of his right hand then back at the staff he was using. It jumped a few times then the djinn shook its head. It pointed at the thief then pointed at the staff.

“First off that was rude. I get that I have command spells but I don’t know if they’d even regenerate after I use them. If I needed to power myself up in case something goes wrong it’s there. Second, I have tried putting small messages in anything I could manifest. I put notes in Moriarty’s Coffin, this staff, several other staffs, and on any weapon that everyone has. Since nothing has changed and those notes fell back on the ground after I uninstalled those cards it doesn’t work. Also it’s fine if he wants to voice his opinion Djinn. As long as he does so respectively I don’t mind.” Ritsuka sighed as he leaned against the wall. His head pounded but it wasn’t from mana exhaustion. Within the card was that slight fear of death but with how fine he was with the dangerous members of Chaldea, his own courage had quashed that feeling down.

The Mermaid or Seal lady offered her hand on his shoulder. It cooed slightly which had the right effect. Ritsuka stepped back up and went back to the center of the field he had made.

“Yeah. I get it. We gotta trust in others. If nothing else we have to be more trusting now. I might be stuck here much longer than I once thought.” Ritsuka patted the lady on the head as he sat down against the wall. “So… who plays what role then?”

* * *

Ritsuka had fallen asleep in the dojo. He had uninstalled Scheherazade’s card before he did so just to make certain he wouldn’t be influenced by anything she might have felt before she imbued it with her power. His back cracked the moment he stood up… a reminder of how he usually slept when he went on his adventure through singularities. 

“I have a bed here… “ Ritsuka grumbled as he forced his legs to move forward. Everything still ached. It didn’t help that the only shower was upstairs and he hadn’t really planned what to wear. “Should have gone upstairs to sleep… but no I didn’t do that.”

Ritsuka mumbled his own berations as he made his way to the bathroom. He needed to take a shower and change Mystic Codes. Probably True Ether would be his outfit of choice since a scarf would be cool. He definitely wasn’t embracing his inner chuunibyou, not even possible since he technically already lived it in some cases.

He returned to the dojo and ready to go, somewhat stretched out. His morning training was a bit out of whack at this point. He wasn’t going to use any cards during training. It probably wouldn’t help him in any noticeable way since he would be magically enhanced and probably not using his own muscles. 

He actually didn’t know the inner workings of the cards aside from what he learned during his last few uses. The slight psychic impression leftover made his brain hurt slightly but it was more in the realm of mild headache than splitting migraine. The class skills were a bit harder to deal with. Oblivion Correction had been burning inside him far too much.

Ritsuka ignored it for the moment. He needed to psyche himself up. A few simple exercises would probably help loosen his body up.

Kneeling down Ritsuka started his regimented pushups while he waited to start what could possibly be the beginning of a very hard life. Sweat beaded down his brow even though he was only on his fifth push-up.

* * *

Koneko was the first awake. She had heard Senpai in the shower. He was usually the first due to waking up randomly in the morning before anyone else. She assumed it was due to his training, or if she remembered right, his narcoleptic tendencies. He was wearing another outfit she hadn’t seen before with a long yellow scarf. It was kind of weird since she didn’t think he would be like that.

It was hard to consider him a chuunibyou either since he did have a weird power that manifested himself. It didn’t matter. He was ready for them to come down and listen at any time. Since she was the responsible one in his eyes she would assist everyone in getting up.

With catlike grace she entered Asia’s room. Her serene face and slight trail of drool falling on her pillow at least showed she had slept well. With a graceful pounce Koneko jumped on the bed startling the young nun.

“Waaa!” Asia cried out as she almost fell onto the floor. By some strange twist of fate the blankets had been wrapped around her capturing her into a cocoon of sorts. Hanging a few centimeters off the ground she peered through the tiny hole that gave off light seeing her stoic friend stare at her.

“It’s time.” Koneko merely mentioned, a somber smile on her face. Asia couldn’t tell if she was sympathizing for nearly making her fall or if she was talking about the situation that they were about to listen to.

“Already!? But it’s still eight in the morning!” Asia panicked.

“It’s fine. He’s waiting for us to decide when. Stop panicking please.” Koneko held the blankets up as Asia wriggled around in them. She still was hanging slightly above the ground. With a small grunt Asia managed to fumble out falling flat on the ground, sprawled in a very compromising position. Koneko held her tongue back. She didn’t need to comment on how it would look for her to be sticking her hips in the air would signify.

“Get ready. I shall get the others.” Koneko announced before leaving the room. She heard the scrambling of feet as Asia danced around her room.

Shaking her head, Koneko stepped over to Akeno’s room… sniffed the air and turned away immediately. It had been a common thing these last couple of days. Today was at its strongest. Though given how Akeno acted around Ritsuka she figured she would do that given how he performed against the Phenex Peerage.

“Akeno… get ready.” Koneko knocked at the door. She got a noncommittal stifled grunt in response and took that as an answer. She didn’t want to go into the room.

Koneko harrumphed and trotted away towards Rias’ door. A slight knock revealed a fully dressed Rias. There were slight dark circles under her eyes but it seemed to be from stress. 

“Oh Koneko… morning, yes?” Rias asked seemingly completely unaware of the world around her. She had put her clothes on right at the very least though with the slight proof of her hair she was clearly not in the best case scenario.

“Coffee?” Koneko threw her lifeline, which bore fruit at least.

“Yes… that would be good. Yes.” Rias slowly stepped around Koneko edging closer and closer to the stairs one step at a time. She gripped the rail tightly guiding herself downstairs.

“Looks like she’s had a rough night.” Kiba called out.

“Yes. Worried about the truth?” Koneko let that comment hang around for a bit. Whether she was asking him or throwing out an observation didn’t matter.

“Personally, no. Doesn’t matter though I can see why it would be a big deal with how the conversation went yesterday. Big things are happening and we’re only seeing the tip of the iceberg.” Kiba sighed as he also traveled downstairs.

Koneko pondered things for a bit before going back to get Asia. She had had enough time to get ready.

* * *

Rias stood at the door to the dojo. Everyone had taken a bit of time to prepare themselves. Rias had even used a spell to at least remove the dark circles that had appeared under her eyes. Akeno and Asia seemed the most excited though she was certain that Asia’s naivety was at play for her excitement.

Akeno’s reason was still elusive as ever. Rias was certain it was something to do with sadism but even she wasn’t sure at the moment.

Kiba and Koneko had braced themselves, keeping their emotions in check. It was apparent that they hadn’t really wanted to think too deeply upon the ramifications of Ritsuka possibly being a demon slayer of sorts.

After all they were all devils… what were they if not a form of demonic being.

When they entered… absolutely nothing had changed. Ritsuka was looking over a few pieces of paper as he sat against the far wall. He didn’t even look up at any of them still seemingly lost in his thoughts. About what in particular, none of them could say.

“Mh?” Ritsuka looked up after a short amount of time, still a little dazed as he noticed the group. “Ah, it’s time.”

He placed the papers back in his little magical storage kit and stood up, pulling out the strange staff with the red lantern and books acting as the focusing point. It was one of the stranger staffs that any of them had seen that was certain.

“Hi everyone. Ready to hear a story?” Ritsuka gave everyone a strained smile, he hid it well enough but the more astute devils could tell.

“Are you okay with this?” Rias questioned taking the lead.

“Yup. I’ve been thinking about how to go about this and I think I’ve got a good idea. Just give me a minute to set up my bounding fields.” Ritsuka waved off the concern once more before walking over to the edge of the room once more. “Can you all just stand over here in this area?”

“Here?” Akeno stepped forward toward the spot he had pointed at.

“Yeah that’s good.” Ritsuka nodded as he placed his staff on the edge of the room.

Tapping the end of the staff against the corner of the room set up several runes which lit up. A visible magical barrier appeared coating the walls of the entire room in a shield. Another sprang up afterwards, followed by three more after that. As the magic settled down Ritsuka walked over to the group.

“So… I’m gonna tell you about what I’ve faced. The spirit I’ve decided to work with was a great storyteller as well which makes this work out well. So I may get a little theatrical with my story…” Ritsuka chuckled as he pulled a scroll out of his sleeve.

_ ‘Oh, that’s where it comes out of for me.’  _ Ritsuka stared at the scroll for a bit before reminding himself that he was about to tell a story.

“So where does this begin anyways?” Rias spoke up.

“Well the story starts with a question. You feel me as a demon slayer, I suppose which is technically true, but what is a demon in my world?” Ritsuka started as he opened the scroll in his hand.

A wave of magic took over the room transitioning it to darkness. For what looked like miles, the darkness stretched on and on. A few of them gulped as Ritsuka took a spot next to all of them.

“In my world demons are far far different. Far more dangerous, and far more willing to do whatever they take to accomplish their goal.” Ritsuka continued as the ground before them violently shook open.

The cracks opened wider and wider until a hole that reached nearly twenty meters had opened. The air grew stale and the scent of decay wafted through the room. 

A tendril of rotted flesh covered in maggots ascended from out of the hole reaching towards the sky. Had they not been under the spell Ritsuka most likely cast to show this illusion, it would have broken the entire manor the moment that it manifested. Several more tendrils rose as well twisting along with its progenitor coalescing into a pillar. 

When the tendrils connected blood seeped from the connections hardening into flesh. The larger pools transmogrified into large blood red eyes which looked down upon the group. Boredom seeped from its demeanor and each eye stared directly at them.

“This is a Demon God Pillar. They are what represent the Ars Goetia in my world. This one in particular is Halphas, the one who holds dominion over war.” Ritsuka mentioned which caused a lot of swiveling heads to turn to him.

“What!?” Akeno cried out.

“Hence why I didn’t want to talk about it.” Ritsuka answered just as quickly.

Several more pillars joined the rank of Halphas. Each was a twisted pillar of flesh with similar looking eyes. One or two looked like they were made of metal or sand but they all shared the same blood red eyes. Nobody could say anything when they saw just how massive each one was.

“Of course the reason we came to blows is a tale on its own. It all begins with their creation in my world. Seeing as Parallel worlds exist, so do different origins for each legend.” Ritsuka mentioned as the pillars disappeared into smoke. “The Ars Goetia is a magical ritual that formed into a hive mind that was created by King Solomon to act as a system for human growth through logic and are actually the entire basis for humanity to use magecraft in our world.”

“Um… what?” Asia muttered out as she tried to recall everything she was taught about the life of King Solomon as he led his world through their history in the Bible.

“Are you saying that the demons in your world were created by a human that followed the will of god?” Rias brought up clearly confused as well.

“Yeah. I told you this was a very difficult topic but it wasn’t going to be on morality or ethics. It was always going to fall apart because explaining the details brings up so many questions about the nature of the world that it falls apart under any semblance of questioning it. Especially so that you are technically part of the Gremory pillar which is this world exists as well and in a different form. Do you see why I didn’t really want to go on about this? It’s not that it would be hard to talk about… it’s because it would be hard to explain easily enough.” Ritsuka sighed. The tone he had built up while telling the story immediately cracked and shattered. 

“So, in your world, the demons of the Goetia were just these disgusting looking pillars then?” Kiba mentioned offhandedly as one of those pillars formed again from the darkness that has enveloped them.

“Yeah. There were seventy two of them but they were all connected to a single terminal. Like I said, it was a hive mind.” Ritsuka muttered.

The pillar disappeared once more and a tall bipedal figure formed in front of them. Nearly three times as tall as everyone, the group took a step back. The aura created from Ritsuka’s memory was terrifying.

“This was Goetia. This was the focal point of the others to live off of and had its own personality as well.” Ritsuka pointed out.

The flesh was hardened into golden and white plates with a large pink eye embedded on its chest. While there were markings on its torso, everyone’s gaze trailed up to the featureless face and branched out horns that were ablaze. The figure felt oppressive when the devils faced it, to a point no one could look long upon the beast.

“It’s monstrous…” Koneko commented.

“Yeah. And the plan it came up with would be seen as such.” Ritsuka took a deep breath before he continued. “Due to being created by Solomon, it shared with him a gift that he had thanks to the wisdom bestowed upon him by God.”

“I remember reading about that before. It was said Solomon could see the future, couldn't he?” Asia brought up.

“Correct. Solomon possessed a form of Clairvoyance. He could see the future. Unfortunately, the Goetia could also see the future which means they saw all the horror that humanity was capable of.” Ritsuka motioned the staff and in a quick flash they could see what he meant.

Violence. In that small flash they could see the suffering of hundreds. Blood splattered across the floors as the twisted smiles of the shadows around enjoying the chaos and bloodshed. It vanished just as quickly leaving the group shuddering.

“As it looked on it only felt disgust for his maker. The one who would not do anything to change them. And after Solomon passed it decided to do something.” Ritsuka continued. He winced as he saw the form of Solomon lying on the ground.

There were a few gasps as they saw the body on the ground. Slowly it stood back up, writhing unnaturally. It stood up in the body that was Solomon and with a flash of magic seventy two more shadows appeared.

“With a spell beyond what normal Magus could cast, it enacted a geis upon seventy two different mage families with a single universal goal. Survive and Propagate.” Ritsuka mentioned as the seventy two figures were each branded with a different mark.

“Wait… that’s the Gremory crest!” Rias pointed at one body in particular. “What did it plan out that needed something like this!?”

“Each of these families would forcefully survive until they were needed. A ritual that was more than three thousand years in the making. As these families reached the perfect point it would begin the plan.” Ritsuka gritted his teeth as he waved the staff once more.

The entire room within the bounding field was covered in junk and flames. The cursed blaze baked the very land beneath their feet and everyone needed to cover their face from the sheer destruction around them.

Flames licked across the scattered junk that survived. There were no people, no buildings and scorched blackened earth around them. Scars danced across the landscape and in the sky was a large ring of light constantly circling clockwise. 

“With that plan in motion Goetia began the ritual. It was known as the Incineration of Humanity. Burning away every single human throughout history it would gather the energy to burrow a hole into the planet which would cause a chain reaction. That reaction would allow Goetia to return before the Genesis of Mankind and lead it on the path it decided for us. A world where there would be no aging, no suffering, and no death.” Ritsuka muttered as the scenery changed away from the hellscape that they had been standing in.

Before them was a large broken temple in the midst of a starry void. The same pillars were coiled all around keeping the landmasses together with connecting bridges made of the same pillars. Seven other pillars stood at focal points of the terrain looming as the sight of battle caught everyone’s attention.

Figures grand and small all seemed to be charging against the pillars fighting them off, even killing them only for the pillar to rise once more.

“We stood up against the end of the world. All of us fought for the right of humanity to live as we were. Each being that was summoned stood against an apocalypse that would end it all.” Ritsuka claimed as the scene shifted. 

While several of the figures were in shadow, they still showed a proud visage before them all. Entire legions of soldiers, attack sphinxes, robots, warriors, kings, all could be seen working against each pillar.

“You were a part of this?” Koneko asked.

“Yeah. I basically lead each of these people against this beast. As I told Rias, I was more of a commander. I’ve only recently been able to fight back at this level and that took more than five years of training. Even so I’m still nowhere near as capable as everyone else I lead.” Ritsuka muttered, his gaze cast downwards. “Anyways, while everyone dealt with the control towers, I had to face the main terminal. And yes I’m referring to it as so because that is technically what they are in the context of this situation.”

Road lowered her hand since her question was answered. She had more but the scenery was changing once more. A few seconds brought them to the central island where that…  _ thing _ stood. She scowled at it… feeling as though bile was working it’s way up her throat.

“Ritsuka… why did it do this?” Rias spoke up, catching his attention before he could continue.

“That’s a long answer but to put it simply, it did all this out of love for humanity.” Ritsuka answered which just confused everyone even more.

“Love!? How the hell does this count as love!” Kiba shouted before catching himself. He hadn’t heard something so weird since his time as a child.

“Well here’s the long part. In my world there are certain beings that could be considered a threat to humanity because they care too much about humanity. Think how all humans carry with them the seven deadly sins… only this is a different system that only mirrors that slightly.” Ritsuka started, stopped, and then pondered how to go about explaining it. “These concepts when taken to their utmost limit can become dangerous because of how they are acted on. So Goetia felt sorry for mankind because of their short lifespan and constant cruelty to one another, its pity becoming condescending because it couldn’t understand the value of a human life. For that it became one of the seven calamities that could bring about the end of humanity. It became Beast I, the beast of Pity. In this case, the pity one feels for another but due to their own superiority and not out of sympathy.”

“That seems complicated…” Rias muttered as so much information was thrown at them.

“Okay, the point is that in my world demons enacted a plan to use three thousand years worth of energy from human souls to go back in time over forty six billion years in order to remake the planet as one where no one can die of old age, a race of immortal beings that would supposedly be more reasonable and logical than the humans living in this day and age.” Ritsuka laid out the bare bones… though he felt a little cheated that the visuals didn’t really get the meaning across. Perhaps the djinn was right about less being more.

“And it did this because it hated seeing people die unjustly?” Akeno questioned as she seemed to get what its reason was.

“Yeah. It was condescending with its compassion which meant it pitied humans because they didn’t understand how glorious being alive forever was. Thanks to those I summoned to Chaldea, we managed to restore the timeline of my world back to as close to normal as possible. We still lost about a year and a half due to its actions.” Ritsuka continued keeping his gaze on everyone.

There was a lightness on his chest he was glad to finally feel once more. While he had been lucky to be within Chaldea where everyone, at least on the surface, was someone he could talk to about his concerns and worries. When the Mage’s Association had confronted them after the Salem Singularity, he had come to a crushing realization he had ignored to that moment. 

No one would ever care what he did because he wasn’t a mage of noble descent. He couldn’t tell normal people either. It wasn’t to brag… it was more his own nerves trying to connect with people, to empathize with them. But due to the whole reason of there being a moonlit world, he would never be able to use those experiences to connect with others.

“There were extenuating circumstances but I did have to fight it with my own two fists and a shield.” Ritsuka finished off. “Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. Life is never that easy, am I right?”

“You got that right…” A chorus of mutterings from everyone else in the room chimed out. Everybody noticed leaving a few chuckles to dance around.

The demon coalesced back into the body of Solomon, who at the time had turned partially to ash. It got up allowing the ten rings he had to circle around him. With desperation only seen from a dying man it jumped to another point in the illusion that had been weaved into the story. Even with a foot in the grave, it continued on. It fought to the bitter end.

“And that is the tale I have shown to you.” Ritsuka finished as the illusion faded away.

“Wait!? Isn’t there more?” Asia yelled out feeling very invested in the tale that was told.

“Well, yeah. It’s just not that important right now. If it needs to come up I’ll tell you more… provided everyone is still fine with me.” Ritsuka mumbled the last part hiding it under his breath.

Koneko did catch upon it but kept silent on the matter. She peered a bit sadly at Ritsuka. The confidence he usually allowed himself was gone. His arms clenched to his side and the staff leaned protectively against his shoulder. He had tried making himself as tiny as possible.

“No wonder your eyes seemed so scary.” Rias answered as she grabbed Ritsuka’s cheeks forcing eye contact with him. “My father said something that matched exactly what you just told us. But you’re not looking at us like we’re enemies.”

“Why would I? You’re all pretty nice if somewhat eccentric. It’s comforting to have that in my life.” Ritsuka responded almost immediately. He didn’t need to really think about how he felt about everyone here. He had told them the truth about his life which made it pretty obvious that he liked all of them.

“And that’s why I’m going to tell you that it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. It doesn’t matter in the here and now because we’re all friends here. You gave us the chance to forge our own future path away from that jackass.” Rias chuckled as she pulled away. 

Strangely, she no longer felt fear whenever she looked into Ritsuka’s eyes. Now that she knew the truth… it felt easier to confront it. It didn’t mean that his gaze didn’t still weigh down on her soul but it no longer felt like it could kill with a mere glance.

“Seriously, I don’t know why you were so worried. Ritsuka-kun should have more faith in his Onee-san.” Akeno giggled beneath her hand though didn’t allow it to become an ojou laugh. She didn’t even seem phased by the tale.

“We’re friends already. Why would this change anything?” Kiba called out still in his prim and proper stance.

“Yes. Senpai is a fool, it seems. He should know better.” Koneko huffed slightly. She got the closest to look up at Ritsuka.

“Koneko is a good judge of character. She probably knows best.” Kiba chuckled as Koneko 

directed an annoyed glance at her fellow knight. She didn’t do anything hostile but huff in place.

“Ritsuka saved me from being used by a monster. He is my hero after all.” Asia answered to Ritsuka’s embarrassment.

“Your genuine kindness is startling.” Ritsuka rubbed his eyes hiding the small blush that had appeared. It was far too embarrassing to him to be called someone’s hero.

“Maybe I was worried for nothing…” Ritsuka smirked as he released the bounding field and uninstalled the card allowing the place to return back to normal. The runes that had been placed fizzled away and everyone came together to chat about things that had happened.

* * *

“So this is what you wanted to show me?” A man stated as he looked at the video that had been uploaded to DevilTube. 

A mage riding a wraith while brutally smacking that Riser brat against every tree they passed. He was certain that there were bits of brain being exposed but the fool healed too fast to be sure. Certainly more his style than anything else.

“And what of it?” The man scoffed at what he saw. It wasn’t anything special to be certain of.

“That was pure human.” The woman stated with an annoyed smirk dancing across her lips. She hated everything about the current devil leadership, including their decision to allow this farce to happen.

“Are you certain?” He turned to his compatriot only to scowl at her nod. “Those filthy half breeds. Does their pride even exist?”

The sheer disgust dripping from his mouth put a smile on his ally’s face. She cared not one whit about them either but for the moment there were no openings. It didn’t help that their other two members were busy. Rizevim had gone silent almost three weeks ago leaving everyone in the dark and he had been busy procuring more supplies for their team from the other dragon.

“It’s an unimportant issue. Let them think they’re progressive by allowing a human to participate. They mean nothing in the long run.” The man stated clearly disinterested in continuing the conversation.

“As you wish… but it would be a good idea to at least take some time to look at the fodder. You know, the ones who’ll be the most fun to break.” The woman cruelly laughed as she walked away. He really wished she would keep her shortsightedness in check. They needed to get ready for their plan.

* * *

“Oh my, nya? This is interesting.” The young woman looked at the screen. “Shirone…”

She could see her… fighting off another devil. And doing so with style. It was still too weak though. Then there was that weirdo mage fighting for them. That wasn’t right at all. He had too much yang energy in him and then he didn’t. She could see him doing something weird.

“He looks strong, I guess.” She pursed her lips on thought. He was only a human and controlling a wraith required an insane amount of magic to do so. 

_ ‘Should I show this to Vali… that battle maniac might be interested.’ _ She bounces between each option. She didn’t really want to since then Vali would just get all obsessed about another strong person. He was already using that group to get what he wanted. Though no one had seen that guy for a while.

In fact a lot of the old crowd were slowly dying off. There had been several missing bodies within the past couple of days. She was certain something had changed entirely in the underworld and her Senjutsu was telling her to hide.

“I won’t yet. Later. Otherwise he’ll do something stupid. Well… stupider, nya.” She muttered as she saved the video elsewhere and blocked that particular link on DevilTube.

* * *

Diodora smashed yet another table. He had taken himself back to Shinjuku and the club he had hid in. Ruval still hadn’t followed through on his word meaning he was probably going to be a fool and send the human… or he was just too weak to handle him. He liked the second idea better.

“Tch… That bitch didn’t even provide even the slightest relief.” Diodora parsed as he looked over at one of the other tables.

The woman had been horribly scarred during his fun and whatever remained of her bottom half had been torn off laying on the floor covered in blood and other fluids. He had standards though, she had been alive before the tearing.

“She had her uses but she wasn’t what I wanted. Needs to be more innocent looking, pure in fact.” Diodora mumbled to himself. 

The blonde wig that had been on the woman was caked in blood already, meaning he would have to get another one. Though he had no inclination of doing so. It wasn’t what he wanted. He knew what he needed and there was only one obstacle between him and satisfaction.

* * *

It was barely done. It looked horrible but the suit was done. It was useless to him but…

** _“Flauros. Come here.”_ **

**“Yes my King.” ** Flauros appeared before Goetia.

** _“Information. Do not fail me this time. Your previous blunder was noted and next time I shall not be lenient with you.”_ **

**“I understand my King. I will leave no stone unturned. Should I merely use my form?”** Flauros mentioned.

With a wave of his hand Flauros took that as acceptance. Shifting his body around, Flauros took the form of a tall man wearing a green suit with matching green hat. While they still didn’t know which devils were gone, it wouldn’t be hard to blend in well enough.

**“As what once was, Lev Lainur Flauros at your service, my King.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut before we go to the next arc. Integration of the Phenex members.


	17. Rias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night between two people.

_ ‘That went far better than I thought it would.’ _ Ritsuka laid in bed. Luckily, they didn’t ask him any other questions. Most likely they were overwhelmed by the tale, especially hearing about an alternate universe version of the Ars Goetia.

He wouldn’t have blamed them if they were absolutely terrified of him. He didn’t exactly kill the pillars personally, but he did defeat the amalgamation of them all when he had to fight Goetia. Even then, it was more than a miracle that he had managed that. The power of every heroic spirit he met made certain that the Demon Pillars were dealt with in the most efficient manner. It helped that the Babylonia servants in particular were killing pillars every few nanoseconds. 

_ ‘Honestly, where would I have been without all of them.’ _ Ritsuka turned to his side, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. There were a few seconds of trying not to think of the numerous deaths he could have suffered… but at this point in his life, he was used to it. 

He half expected to be dragged into another dream of his servants… but it never came. Slumber came and a restful night was had. Even so, Ritsuka didn’t rest as easily as he should have.

* * *

Kiba didn’t really react much to the truth. It didn’t change anything in the end. It just added some context to how Ritsuka was. He was dangerous whenever someone caught his gaze and now he knew that his instinct wasn’t wrong. There was an actual weight to it that corroborated the story he just told them.

There wasn’t much room to actually ask questions. Too many things that were far out of context to really understand. Something that would probably take more than a few hours to actually get through. The missing parts of the story were probably just as random but without the context behind those incidents he probably would never understand what they meant. 

_ ‘I wonder… if what I went through compares better or worse than what he went through. He didn’t tell us everything after all.’ _ Kiba rested his head. He was really glad he wasn’t with any of the girls of the group. After the story each of them piled into Akeno’s room for some reason. Each with harsh heavy stares. 

It was scarier than anything else in life he had ever seen.

* * *

“I get to go first.” Akeno stated. “That’s been the main thing I’ve pushed for this entire time.”

“You already went first.” Rias flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smug expression on her face. “Obviously, it’s time for another to join that group.”

Akeno puffed up her cheeks since that was technically true. Though Ritsuka did say that nothing would happen until they graduated. Asia and Koneko were both a bit confused about what they were talking about. To a point at the very least.

Asia was a blushing mess since she could figure from how Rias and Akeno were forcing their breasts against each other. Koneko merely sighed and facepalmed at how foolish this argument was. She certainly didn’t find this as useful to their current situation.

They had come to discuss how to handle the story Ritsuka had told them. They also all agreed that no one else would ever know this story unless Ritsuka told them himself. Though that has devolved into who cared more for him.

“We really should be more careful since Senpai won’t be here forever.” Koneko whispered to Asia. She clenched her jaw realizing what the arguing was about now. 

“I’m just glad that no matter what I’ll have a family with everyone.” Asia admitted whispering back.

Koneko blushed slightly looking at Asia a bit more closely.

_ ‘We'll be family…?’ _ Koneko parsed together what that meant.  _ ‘Is she including me as well? B-b-But I don’t feel that way about Senpai… do I?’ _

Koneko overheated forcing Asia to fan her off before she passed out. Unfortunately Akeno and Rias were still glaring at one another. 

“We shall settle this! Rock!” Akeno shouted.

“Paper!” Rias announced readying her hand.

“Scissors!” Akeno readied herself as well focusing on her King.

“Shoot!” Both yelled as they released their strikes. 

With a triumphant shout, Rias was victorious. Akeno pouted but she didn’t find it distasteful to lose. After all, if Rias was the primary then she could have Ritsuka in an affair style relationship.

Rias felt her shoulders slump as she saw Akeno shiver in delight and her eyes clouded over in perverse pleasure. This wasn’t the most ideal situation but it was something each of them knew was going to happen.

As far as the devils of Rias’ Peerage knew, Ritsuka wasn’t going to be here forever. He was a hero, one who walked beyond the boundaries of time and space. Someone who didn’t seem to want to be remembered for standing out.

For some of them, saving their futures was worth building a legacy for. For accepting them as they were regardless of their circumstances, they would build a legacy as well. Each of them had their reasons and Rias had won the technically second attempt. 

_ ‘I won… but why doesn’t this feel like I won…’ _ Rias grumbled slightly to herself as she saw the shuddering breath from Akeno. She had gone into one of her fantasies… again. She had been doing this a lot since Ritsuka had taken her out on a date. 

_ ‘... technically, he skipped a lot of steps and met my father…’ _ Rias pondered as she left Akeno’s room taking Koneko and Asia with her. She quietly deposited them in their respective rooms. She also noted that they were both blushing messes as well meaning they were also going to involve themselves as well. 

“What did Asia call it… sisters?” Rias mumbled to herself. Asia had a tendency to not filter her mumbling when she was nervous.

It was actually something she liked the sound of.

Rias passed by his door… and considered whether or not to enter. It wasn’t like she had made her intentions a mystery. He agreed to it as well… but she knew he was most likely going to do the same thing to her that he did to Akeno. So with great reluctance she decided to wait another day. 

She also needed to discuss how to deal with the new devils that he was going to be involved with. As much as she disliked it, that Ravel Phenex was smitten with him as well and wouldn’t give up without a fight. Though she didn’t know how Ritsuka felt about them so she couldn’t exactly tell them to stay out of her manor… at least not outright. 

Since she made the bet in the first place, she needed to follow through on keeping them. Her pride demanded it. 

There were a few things she needed to discuss and tomorrow would be perfect for everything to fall into place.

* * *

Ritsuka rubbed his eyes. Monday had snuck up on him and he was getting a bit annoyed at this point. Throughout the day Issei had been glaring at him with no sign of stopping. He did so whenever Asia was distracted but it still happened more so than usual. He didn’t even know why he was doing so but it most likely had to do with the Ratings Game most likely.

_ ‘Someone invited Azazel and he brought him as well, didn’t they?’ _ Ritsuka mused as he ignored the piercing glare. It didn’t really bother him but the fact that others noticed made it kind of annoying. 

Thankfully, the teacher forced Issei to stay after class for disrupting the learning environment. It was a small blessing as he and Asia walked towards the ORC building. 

“You good Ritsuka-sama?” Asia questioned. They were alone but that still didn’t ease the pang of his heart from the level of devotion she was showing. It was a bit too much.

“Yeah. It’s just one person glaring, I can handle that. Also you don’t have to use -sama for me you know?” Ritsuka patted his chest. It was too adorable for him sometimes. 

“What about the other two? I think they were Moto- something and Matsu-something? I haven’t really talked to them. Aika said that they were beyond help. But certainly he wouldn’t abandon them.” Asia nearly prayed only to stop when she felt that sharp pain in her head. “Oww…”

“Try not to do that.” Ritsuka patted her head, attempting his best to ease the slight headache she had now. “And they aren’t a lost cause but as they are now they might not go anywhere. Leave’em be for now. Wait… were they glaring too?”

“Not as much but they don’t like you very much. It’s really rude to you, Ritsuka-sama.” Asia pouted slightly as Ritsuka nearly physically reeled from the title. It really was too much from someone so innocent.

“Asia… no titles. Please. My heart can’t take it.” Ritsuka clutched his chest in mock pain. 

“Don’t worry! I can heal it!” Asia nearly activated her Sacred Gear until Ritsuka grabbed her hand. She blanched from the sudden contact and nearly passed out on the spot.

Only couples were supposed to hold hands, with fingers laced, like that!

_ ‘Stopped that from being a problem for later. We’re still in a somewhat public area. I really need to chat with her about hyperbole and metaphors…’ _ Ritsuka was too busy worried about letting her secret be revealed than the implication of how their hands were. He did notice but he didn’t exactly mind. It wasn’t that big a deal to him… though a small part of him did feel as though his nonchalance was getting him buried deeper and deeper still.

“Awawawa…” Asia mumbled, steam rising from her head.

“Let’s get inside before you pass out.” Ritsuka advised, leading her inside the building, hands still clenched together. Asia was far too gone on cloud nine to think anything other than how nice this was.

* * *

After entering the main room everyone seemed to be getting ready to head out. Rias waved the two over. Asia’s near stumble and Ritsuka catching her before she fell was starting to become a recurring incident. 

“You good Asia?” Kiba asked.

“Yes! S-Sorry… again.” Asia apologized bowing for her clumsiness.

“It’s fine. Better you’re caught than to fall and hurt yourself.” Kiba chuckled. “Actually we all have contracts to finish today. While we won the games that doesn’t mean our responsibilities will change.”

“Come Asia. We shall handle them together once more.” Koneko tugged at Asia’s uniform pulling her into the sigil. With that they warped away towards whatever job they had been summoned to.

“I shall be busy as well. A few requests piled up but I should finish them within a few hours.” Kiba bowed taking his leave as well with the sigil.

“I got summoned as well. It’s a bit saddening but a job is a job.” Akeno sighed and entered the sigil. She gave a very sensual wink towards Ritsuka before she was warped away.

“I suppose that leaves the two of us then. Unless you have to respond to a summon as well Rias?” Ritsuka questioned as the red devil princess moved closer to him.

“Not at all. The others have taken care to handle the ones we have now so for now we should return home.” Rias giggled as she locked her arm around his burying it between her cleavage.

“I’ll follow your lead…” Ritsuka looked down then up at the ceiling even though his eyes still glanced down at the valley spread before him. Rias noticed and while she did wish he was a stuttering mess, he was still noticing her as a woman. That was worth the effort she had put into enticing him… and making sure everyone had jobs for this night at least.

Certainly, she had just won her freedom and was now on Cloud Nine because of it. Even so, Rias has gained the freedom to do what she wanted to do. She certainly felt the irony of the situation. She had gotten out of an arrangement only to put herself into another one. Though this was out of her own will instead of being foisted upon her, it was still ironic all the same.

The portal lit up and they were found back in the manor. Ritsuka looked around noticing that they were in the dojo instead of the living room where the sigil usually was.

“Since we have some free time… would you mind teaching me how to fight?” Rias asked, changing the mood entirely.

“Well… yeah, I can. I’m only personally trained in Bajiquan though. Is that fine?” Ritsuka mentioned wondering if it would be better to switch over to one of his servants.

“Is that the one you do without using your magic?” Rias pondered raising a single finger to her lips.

“Yeah it is. Sure. I’ll teach you the stances. The beginning of all styles start with knowing the fundamentals.” Ritsuka started as he took a horse stance. “This is the main stance for practitioners but don’t bend all the way. It varies depending on your height.”

“Got it.” Rias quickly agreed and while her skirt combo wasn’t ideal for training she did so anyways.

“I don’t think you want to do this for an hour so I’ll just start doing the movements and you copy my motions.” Ritsuka chuckled as he began what was his usual training regiment. It hadn’t included a fighting style until after the Grand Order was completed but it became much more useful for the other incidents.

Rias quietly did so. Strangely enough to him, she did so without any sign of disliking the work. Her body stretched out slightly which allowed her skirt to ride up every once in a while. Ritsuka did stop his own training just to assist her in correcting her stance. 

“I don’t know if you’re suited for Bajiquan like this Rias.” Ritsuka scratched at his cheek. 

“Should I have changed into training clothes?” Rias stood back up placing her finger under her chin.

“Probably. It would let you be more comfortable.” Ritsuka chuckled as Rias seemed to ponder things out.

“Give me a bit.” Rias raced off heading for another room in the manor.

_ ‘I have this weird feeling in my gut... we’re the only ones here… and I don’t know when everyone will get back. Suspicious…’ _ Ritsuka crossed his arms pondering things over. He knew something was up with how convenient everything seemed to be for her to be alone with him.

It was a tactic Kiyohime tried a whole lot…

_ ‘Oh…’  _ Ritsuka rubbed his hand down his face.

* * *

_ ‘Okay… and perfect.’  _ Rias has dressed up in a modest sports top, red in color that did absolutely nothing to stop her natural bounciness and some very tight booty shorts, also red. 

Her plan was working out well since everyone agreed to go out and handle a longer contract for her. Though… her end goal was still a bit farther on she could see her first goal in sight.

She rushed back down the steps, gleefully taking then two at a time before jumping from the last floor and landing with catlike reflexes. She had forgone a bra as well which made her already impressive breasts flop around in undeterred glory.

As she entered the dojo she could see Ritsuka continuing his exercises. He had taken off his uniform top for his usual sleepwear. 

“Ah you’re… back.” He was taken off guard for only a moment. It was subtle but he lightly shook his head to regain his senses. Rias smirked since her earlier statements to her father were still very much true. Ritsuka was still a man and still had a healthy libido. She already knew what she wanted.

* * *

_ ‘Yup… knew that was what this was about…’ _ Ritsuka calmly faced Rias.

“Let’s start then… yes?” Ritsuka pauses for longer than he liked.

“Of course.” Rias giggled, hopping in place once but that was enough for her body to react. A healthy bounce only stopped because of how she placed her arms.

_ ‘Give me strength…’  _ Ritsuka silently prayed to whatever force existed in this universe. He knew god existed due to what happened in the Temple of Time already. He knew something was going to happen, it was inevitable, and he gave his word on the matter. It was just like Chaldea, another person who wanted to be with him in some way and he would accept it just as he accepted everyone else. It was a flaw he knew he had… or maybe a strength since it helped save humanity. He wasn’t exactly sure since it was always a case by case situation.

“Remember that stance is important. We’ll keep it to maintaining this stance while I show you the movements. Honestly with your… frame, other fighting styles would be better. Maybe circle walking but that’s not my forte.” Ritsuka trailed off. “Never mind that. Take your stance and we’ll start.”

* * *

Rias did as she was told. It wasn’t something she was used to doing but it was fine since it was instruction and guidance. Truthfully, she had never put any mind to physically fighting since she was magically gifted. Still, this was still going according to her plan.

_ ‘Okay, step one is good. I knew he still had a healthy libido.’  _ Rias gleefully smirked as she copied his movement. This was going good.

For the next hour she followed his instruction, doing the movements. When he stopped to fix her stance she was glad to know that he enjoyed looking at her. His gaze was still heavy but it felt easier to withstand. Knowing the truth let her see a bit through the mystery. 

“Is this right?” Rias questioned as she performed another movement. She relished the fact he was hands on, gliding across her arm to make certain she got the right position.

* * *

“Like this. You got the basics down at the very least.” Ritsuka averted his eyes as best he could. This wasn’t exactly the easiest thing he had to do. It didn’t help that she was doing the same thing Scathach would do when he was training… and she trained him in either way depending on her whims.

This was almost the same way she would tease him while training… although she would be the one to take it that far because it made her feel alive in those moments. 

“We can call it for now. As much as I should push you, learning the basics were probably for the best.” Ritsuka chuckled as he came closer to Rias. “We’ll keep pushing later but for now let’s relax.”

Without a word Rias sat directly between Ritsuka’s leg leaning back into him allowing her hair to glide across his shoulder. Her arms came up wrapping around his neck as her knowing smile came up.

“So you figured out what I was planning already?” Rias giggled as he felt her ruffling the back of his head in a loving manner.

“With that outfit… I’d have to be blind or a coward.” Ritsuka admitted. Rias smiled even brighter as she grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her.

“Good to know that you noticed that as well.” Rias wrapped her arms back over his head and around her neck keeping her body pressed tightly against her. She could feel something poke the small of her back making her smile even wider. “So I don’t have to say what I’d like now, do I?”

“I know what you want but you still haven’t graduated. You know that right? Don’t you Princess?” Ritsuka lightly chided the crimson haired beauty though his hands never left her body trailing up and down her sides.

“Mou… I get that… but can you blame me? Princesses are supposed to reward their heroes, aren’t they?” Rias blushed at the thought of being compared to a princess once more.

“I totally understand that. I really do. I just want to know if you’re ready for something like that. I figured you watched what I did to Akeno. That was when I was trying to go to sleep… so what do you think will happen if I’m still wide awake and full of energy.” Ritsuka warned her, managing to push his head forward enough to see her reaction.

She was quiet but her face was as red as her luxurious hair. She smelled of strawberries still which was a little strange since she still seemed to be glistening from the earlier workout. Ritsuka couldn’t help from being distracted more so than he usually was. This world was kind of unfair in how it fought.

“Can we… anyways…?” Rias muttered out. She shuffled around slightly kneading her back against his chest.

Taking a deep breath Ritsuka decided to indulge Rias. He gave his word after all that he would agree to her desire.

> ***Starts Here***

His deft hands trailed up rubbing against her covered breasts taking his time to play with her breasts unabashedly. Ritsuka nipped at her ear, taking it lightly between his teeth. Her breathing hitched as his hands removed her top freeing each jiggling mound of flesh.

“You’re so… brazen… for a regular human.” Rias breathed out, letting a little yelp whenever his hand brushed against her exposed nipple. “Ah!”

“Would you rather I stop?” Ritsuka wondered aloud. His hands cupped her breasts covering them without moving an inch to stimulate her.

“No… no! I’ve wanted this since that night!” Rias wriggled only allowing herself to stay still because Ritsuka held her firmly by her breasts. “I’ve waited patiently enough, haven’t I!?”

“Fair enough.” Ritsuka sighed letting a sly smile creep on his face. With deft fingers he pinched Rias’ nipples pulling them slightly to her sudden cries of pleasure. Her body writhed from finally having him close to her body.

“More! Please! More!” Rias cried out. The time she waited for her release was maddening but now it was well worth it. His hand had traced down her stomach into her shorts without any hesitation. 

Her body tensed at the first touch of her forbidden flower. Her expectations had made her far more sensitive than she thought she would be leaving her body to shake from barely the smallest touch. 

Ritsuka paused for a moment, she was far too sensitive. Her panting body slumped against him, her smile tired but content. As he pulled his hand out he noticed how sticky his hand was.

“You know… we barely have done anything. Are you sure you can handle more?” Ritsuka wriggled his fingers where Rias’ gaze was pointing. 

“Y-Yes…” Rias shyly muttered under her breath.

* * *

_ ‘Is this how Akeno felt…? My head is spinning and my body is burning… I want more but I might not be able to keep my eyes open…’ _ Rias took some deep breaths, sparks traveled down her spine from the pleasure.

She had masturbated before but this was much different than any of those times. She now knew exactly what Akeno had warned her about taking on Ritsuka alone. Her head was in such a haze she didn’t even notice when Ritsuka got up and placed her on the small table they kept in the dojo. She was so distracted she didn’t realize her sports shorts were completely off. 

“You wanted something like this to happen, didn’t you?” Ritsuka’s voice called out from the haze that covered her mind. 

Even with her eyes slightly glazed over in pleasure… she could see him, shirtless, staring up towards her nearly completely naked body. She had never been a prude when it came to showing off her body… but in this moment, she never felt more vulnerable. Her hands instinctively covered her eyes in embarrassment but her head nodded.

She shivered at his touch as his hands trailed down her thighs gripping ever so slightly to keep her from moving erratically. Rias had never once thought too much about how her first time would turn out… but this was becoming something far beyond her wildest dreams.

* * *

_ ‘Okay… maybe I can pull the same thing I did to Akeno. At the very least it might buy me some time.’ _ Ritsuka knew it was a gamble. While he wasn’t adverse to anything sexual nowadays… he still had some semblance of honor on that matter.  _ ‘Rias is obviously not ready… as far as I know.’ _

It wasn’t even that he was against actually consummating anything. His life in Chaldea had already warped him into the person he was now. Accepting of any and all absurdities while being a moral center for all parties involved. He wasn’t exactly good nor was he evil in any sense of the word. That was who he was. So accepting her affection just felt like another natural step in Chaldea, like he did every single day for everyone he met. For those he supported and was supported by.

“A deal.” Ritsuka spoke up, catching Rias’ attention.

“Y-yes?” Rias stifled her response. Her body still shivered from being so exposed.

“Stay awake and we’ll go as far as you want. If you pass out then you wait till you graduate.” Ritsuka placed the terms out in the open.

“C-can it be earlier than that if I can’t handle it?” Rias jerked up, her chest heaved in excitement causing everything to jiggle.

“Fine, before you graduate.” Ritsuka smirked, keeping his gaze on Rias.

“Mou… you like teasing people too much.” Rias poured as her hands warily lowered from her face. 

“I do like teasing…” Ritsuka trailed off as Rias’ entire body shivered. He lightly glided his fingers across her lower lips. “Though to be fair my teasing is always done in good fun.”

Rias felt her teeth grit as he pushed his middle finger inside her. It wriggled slightly making her body shake. She quietly suppressed her mewling, doing everything she could to remain conscious. It had barely started but even she knew that this was merely a tease for what was actually going to happen.

As the finger finally exited her pussy, she took in as many breaths as she could. Her whole body was excited. Two arms locked around her thighs as Ritsuka got far closer. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared down as him, her face a shade of red off from her own hair.

Her fingers immediately gripped the edge as he pushed his tongue inside her. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream. It moved around pushing at her vaginal walls coaxing out where she was weakest. Even though Rias had seen this happen, she couldn’t prepare herself for how it felt. 

“Ah… ah… ah…” Her voice hitched as he pulled back, but she couldn’t release that scream when he forced his tongue back in. Each motion smashed her preconceptions making it feel better than she had first imagined. As she was getting used to the motions of his tongue digging inside her, she had forgotten entirely about his fingers.

Not wasting his movements, Ritsuka moved his arms back until his hands rested above the small trimmed red bush that remained. As he tilted his head back slightly her exposed clit poked out from its hidden cave. With deft finger movements from years of training his body, he grabbed the protruding nub between his thumbs squeezing it.

Rias’ eyes shot wide open as her body immediately lost all control. An orgasm wracked her body and her once silent screams pierced the quiet manor. Had anybody been home, there would have been several questions and awkward conversations. Most would be directed to the fact that Rias was now squirting over Ritsuka’s shoulder. The left side of his face was still slick with her excitement but he didn’t mind taking pride in his skills.

A confident smirk appeared on his face as he waited for Rias to calm down. Her body would have writhed wildly had he not held her back by her thighs. Though there was a chance that she wasn’t out of it yet.

“That’s two. While your first orgasm was held back so much, we can safely say this was much better.” Ritsuka called out to the crimson haired beauty who had covered her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and she didn’t answer back. From what little he could see, Rias’ eyes were slightly glazed over meaning he could see the end coming soon. 

Though by this point a small voice of doubt had been building up in the back of his mind. The tightness of his pants had been a very obvious discomfort that had been building ever since the first night where they had been sneaking into his bed naked. It didn’t help that he was working off of a mindset that would be right at home for the heroes of yore. It was worse that he knew most of those heroes, some of which did push him into creating dozens upon dozens of relationships with those who answered the call to Chaldea.

“I… cam go… onnn…” Rias moaned. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she painted heavily. Her fingers had trailed down opening her pussy wide for him. “I… want… it… I… earn… it…”

Her body was still pulsing from the pleasure but she was adamant now. She would earn the grand prize no matter what. Ritsuka couldn’t deny her challenge so he continued to work on her eating her out with no end.

It was an hour later when things began to shift. Rias wasn’t a masturbation fiend like Akeno was. Her threshold was much lower and what had been two orgasms of varying magnitudes… soon when to twelve. 

Ritsuka had stopped trying different techniques at a certain point, instead he just lashed his tongue wildly both around and within Rias’ snatch. She was most affected when he gently bit on her clit. Though even with all his administration, Rias remained conscious. 

“You are a tough one…” Ritsuka finally released his grip on her, switching from a sitting position to a kneeling position.

Even in Rias’ overstimulated state she could still see a very large bulge. Her goofy smile with glazed over eyes hid the fact that she was barely holding on, letting instinct carry her. Shakily, her hands reached down helping her spread out legs to remain open.

At this point Ritsuka decided he was crazy for not accepting a girl’s affection like he would usually do in Chaldea. He still wasn’t going to give her what she wanted exactly yet. Reaching into his magic storage he pulled out a small collection of condoms.

Rias made a slight pout and mumbled something clearly in protest.

“You’re not out of classes yet. When you graduate then I won’t use these.” Ritsuka booped her on the tip of her nose with his pointing finger. The light smirk on his face at least made her grudgingly nod. 

She watched as his rod was released from its confines springing to life. He took a moment to wrap it up before slapping the length of it across her pussy.

“So… the first time will hurt most likely. I’m not going to sugar coat it since I’d rather not lie to you. It will get better the longer it goes on though so that’s something to look forward to.” Ritsuka quietly explained as he fully stood up. Pulling her legs forward he positioned himself ready to go.

Rias gulped slightly. This was what she wanted since she had watched Ritsuka stand up to Riser putting him in his place like the piece of shit he was. It was still an intimidating prospect since this was a permanent change that could never be undone. Regardless, she didn’t deny her desires. She turned her gaze away and using her fingers she spread open her petals.

Ritsuka took a deep breath and prodded her opening. The tip brushed against her clit before pushing his hips forward. Rias squealed slightly as her hands grabbed the edge of the table she was lying on. 

“Grit your teeth. I’m going to push in.” Ritsuka warned as he got a firm grip of her legs keeping her steady. 

Rias did as she was told while still running off her pleasure addled mind. She could feel her entire lower body burn. The feeling of stretching and something tearing made her body flinch something fierce. The only reason she didn’t flail around was because Ritsuka was glowing with magic when he did pierce her.

* * *

_ ‘Damn… had I not reinforced myself I would have been tossed against the wall…’ _ Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief. He had barely managed to hold on to Rias when he broke what was obviously her hymen. He could see a slight bit of red coating the condom as well. She was very tight even as he sunk his hips forward until they finally met.

Tears streamed down Rias’ cheek, she had even covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Ritsuka remained still doing his best not to move. He knew from his own first time with Mash how carefully he needed to take it.

“Give me a sign when you’re ready.” Ritsuka soothed Rias as best he could rubbing her hip lightly. Honestly he hoped it would be soon. She was really tight and the pressure was squeezing him just right.

Rias moaned even through her tears. She had been so filled up that she couldn’t really think clearly anymore. So with a small smack on the back of his hand she nodded for a continuation. 

Ritsuka nodded and slowly drew his cock back out before thrusting once more. Rias cried out from the sudden intrusion letting her tongue lull out of her mouth in sheer ecstasy. Ritsuka followed through letting his thrusting do the talking, keeping an even pace to let Rias get used to it.

Each passing thrust let Ritsuka rest Rias back on the table letting him put his weight into each thrust. Rias wrapped her legs loosely around Ritsuka’s hips barely able to tightly wrap around him. Her eyes had glazed over after he had increased his pace.

Before she could pass out Ritsuka forced their lips together, forcing his tongue in her mouth ravaging her in animalistic pleasure. Even as he pulled on her tongue with his sucking on it as he did so, Rias wasn’t allowed to pass out. Even as their lips parted and a thin line of drool separated them Rias could barely understand what was happening.

“I’m going to cum…” Ritsuka groaned as his pace quickened.

“Y-Yes!  **Now!** ” Rias cried out the only two words she had barely to register.

Rias’ breath was knocked out of her as she felt the undulation of the condom covered cock inside her being filled up. Even as she could feel the tip being filled Ritsuka didn’t stop his hips once.

Rias lost herself to an orgasm, finally being knocked out as her eyes were fully glazed over and her limbs fell limp against the table. Ritsuka heaved a sigh of relief as he slowly pulled out of her, grabbing the large balloon full of cum before it could slip off his still clearly hardened member.

“I would have liked to go a few more rounds with you but I don’t think you could handle it.” Ritsuka chuckled to no response. Rias still had her eyes slightly open but there was no light coming from them. She was completely out of it.

Ritsuka took off the condom tying it up for disposal. He gathered up the clothes for easier transport. He didn’t know how much longer everyone would be gone for either.

“Sorry Rias but I’m only going to let you nap for a little bit. We still gotta shower before everyone gets back.” Ritsuka sighed as he sat near the table facing away from her. He, at least, positioned her better so she wasn’t so exposed.

It didn’t help that he was still ready to continue, the only reason he didn’t was due to the willpower he had built up when confronted by the really dangerous lewd beasts like Medb and Kiara. All he needed to do was wait.

> ***Ends Here***

* * *

Rias felt her whole body scream in protest as she shook the fog away from her head. The fire that had been in her core had finally been taken care of. Even as she felt her lower body cry out in protest she could only smile at her good fortune.

“Better?” Ritsuka called out as he rested against the table next to her. Rias looked down noticing that she was still naked, covered in the sweat and lustful trappings that had occurred only moments before.

“Ritsuka! Y-you’re still undressed!” Rias yelped in surprise. Though what she was surprised about was lost on Ritsuka completely.

“Well… yeah. We need to shower and I didn’t want to leave you here unconscious. What kind of man do you take me for?” Ritsuka chuckled as he leaned his head back to look up at Rias. “I’m not the kind of guy who would leave anyone behind willingly. At least not in this situation.”

“Um… I'm… I'm sorry for forcing you to do this. I know you already have someone and we’re just being selfish.” Rias berated herself in her confession.

“Forced?” Ritsuka asked clearly not getting what she was talking about.

“Well yeah… I mean we’re forcing you into this.” Rias shouted in protest.

“You’re not. I wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want to do with such measly pushing you and Akeno have done. I do as I feel is right… Besides this just means you have a sister in Mash now. She told me once that having a family this large was like a dream.” Ritsuka waved off the pity party as nothing.

“Huh!? What, but…?” Rias was taken aback.

“Look… I get what you mean but this was something I’ve had to get over during my later adventures especially with how Mash took this. She stated that anyone who slept with me was now her sister but she was the only one who could be the wife.” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head clearly exasperated by that logic. “Because of that I somehow keep getting her more and more family members with every adventure I take. So guess what. You’re a part of my family in a sense now.” 

Rias grabbed on to Ritsuka jumping into his lap in a deep hug. She squealed though when she felt something poke against her hip when she settled on his lap.

“Um…?” Rias blushed as she felt the shaft slap against her from her sudden lunging.

“I’m a marathoner, remember? You were completely unconscious for almost a half hour. I’m not going to do something to you if you’re completely knocked out.” Ritsuka patted her head as he slowly grabbed their combined clothes. “Hold on to this though.”

“Um… okay? Why- what are you doing?” Rias squealed as Ritsuka stood up with her in his arms. It was a bit difficult with the position he was in but he did so, his body still shining with magic.

“We need a shower before everyone gets back. At this point I have this feeling that all of you are going to want me to do something like this for you, aren’t you?” Ritsuka stared at Rias who merely blushed in embarrassment.

It was a quiet trek as they walked through the empty manor up towards the bathroom. Rias remained silent as they did so her gaze looked up at Ritsuka who still had a bright smile on his face. She found herself resting her head against his shoulder completely comfortable with how close their bodies were now. Even the small trepidation she felt for pushing Ritsuka into sex had been pushed out of her mind.

It took a bit of finagling on his part since Rias didn’t want to let go so easily but they took a shower together. Ritsuka helped wash her hair while Rias washed his body. While he was unfazed by everything that was going on, Rias was still a blushing mess as she washed his chest averting her eyes from his.

When finished and dried off Rias retreated to her room with her workout clothes. She managed a small wink with the V gesture over her eye. Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head as she raced into her room closing the door behind her.

Ritsuka used his magic to put on his original Chaldea Mystic Code and got to work disposing of the evidence as thoroughly as possible. He even traveled back downstairs with a small damp cloth and some cleaner just to make certain that it wasn’t noticeable in the dojo… which did still smell of sweat and sex. 

It didn’t take very long and the others didn’t return till close to eleven that night. Ritsuka wasn’t told anything about the others’ day but everyone looked tired from their trip. He quickly whipped something up for everyone switching to the Emiya card just to make sure he did it right and as soon as he finished washing the dishes he settled in for bed.

* * *

Akeno immediately snuck into Rias’ room as soon as everything was done.

“So…?” Akeno pouted slightly.

“I… um, yes.” Rias awkwardly muttered as she shrunk inwardly. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life after being confronted over something like this. She was supposed to be the teasing one but since Ritsuka didn’t have anyone looking out for him in this world she couldn’t get a rise out of him that way. For all her teasing, he struck back in ways that she couldn’t counter without showing just how experienced she was on matters of the heart.

It didn’t help that since she did said deed, she now had a much larger family regardless of her wishes. That meant she would have to call this Mash girl, Onee-sama now. 

“Mou… I get next no matter what.” Akeno pouted though Rias was still too dazed from everything that happened.

“He was still hard after one shot… I was knocked out after one time…” Rias mumbled which brought Akeno back to her usual calculating mode.

“Hm… so did he do the same thing that he did to me?” Akeno pondered aloud looking bashfully down.

“Yes… I, well, I wasn’t very aware after those things he did with his tongue but I was still conscious. It kinda hurt at first too… but then it felt really really good.” Rias recalled grimacing at first before it slowly turned into a lewd smile. “But I passed out after he came one time. He even used a condom too…” 

“I see. Ritsuka is a responsible adult then isn’t he…” Akeno was somewhat fine with this turn of events. “So he’s really going to wait until we’re graduated then, isn’t he?”

“Pretty much… um, I’ll support you this time Akeno. He’ll accept whatever you’d like to do, I think. Though he’s the dominant of any relationship most likely.” Rias blushed at mention of that little factoid.

“Oh I hope he’ll dominate me entirely…” Akeno lustfully mentioned licking her lips at the mere thought. “If It’s him then I’m all for letting that happen.”

“Akeno!” Rias gasped at that comment though even then the two of them giggled by the end of their playful banter.

With everything Rias was told… she was looking forward to this large family she had joined… she didn’t even mind if she took the Fujimaru name. Still, she kept that little thought locked in her heart for the time being. She was still the Gremory heiress, and she needed to remain a figure for the devil world. After all, she had been given a chance to live her life.

And she had been able to follow her heart as well. That had been worth falling for a person from another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Celebration of Lostbelt 1 being released I worked hard to finish it before I go to conquer that area. This is a sex scene so I marked where it starts and where it ends for one of my readers like I did for the last time I did so. This is for their benefit because they asked me to do so. 
> 
> So as of this point I have officially put where any interaction with Issei falls on this particular timeline. Ain't gonna happen is the bottom line on that thought process. XD


	18. Flight of the Phenex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, different reactions, more devils, less privacy.

She was excited. It was finally the day and all the preparations that had been taken care of thanks to her mother. Ravel Phenex slowly curled her golden twin tails while she peered into the mirror. Her eyes shone brightly but she didn’t want to be obvious about her own glee. 

As far as she was concerned she was still on course to getting what she wanted. Her thoughts trailed to her brother… but that wasn’t really something she actually felt bad about. He had always been the kind of person to make assumptions about being right. An arrogance only known by the ones who ruled a society. Even so… as far as he was considering he had been challenged by a peasant.

He wound up being brutally broken over and over again to the point where his body had been vaporized. It had gotten so bad that the moment he saw a dog plushie he had buried himself in his room unwilling to get out of it.

Neither she, or the Peerage, could blame him. The wolf had done the most damage to him personally. They had all rewatched the footage the very next day. They had seen just how brutal the human mage had been while riding his familiar. He showed no mercy to Riser throughout their battle… although he didn’t actually fight back until everyone had been paired up to fight.

* * *

_ “We were lucky…” Yubelluna mentioned directly to Ravel after watching the footage once more. _

_ “What makes you say that?” Ravel placed her teacup back down. _

_ “You didn’t notice… he wasn’t even trying to beat any of us. He remained a distraction after his one big move. He planned this all out most likely, ever since we first went to that meeting.” Yubelluna muttered clearly thinking about things further. “He sized us up ever since that meeting.” _

_ “I know… it’s something I tried to tell my brother. You know how it turned out.” Ravel huffed as she took another sip of her tea. _

_ “Quite… do we have to do this?” Yubelluna groaned slightly, keeping her tone from getting too whiny. _

_ “It was agreed and Riser didn’t back down even when it was put on the table. We’re all bargaining chips on this matter and nothing we do will change that.” Ravel sighed as she looked at Yubelluna more closely. She seemed… fine with it overall even though she had asked such a question. _

_ “It’s just… just really weird that we’re going to be under a human. Even if they’re a mage that doesn’t mean they have the authority over devils…” Yubelluna trailed off. Her words didn’t seem very convincing even to her own ears. _

_ “At this point we can’t really make judgement calls about them, right? We have to adapt and make this work since from now on we’ll be under a mage. You know how they are.” Ravel chuckled slightly. “All of them focused on their life’s work or some such nonsense. Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to keep their attention on me after all.” _

_ “You do know that we know that that’s exactly what you want right?” Yubelluna pointed out with an exasperated smirk as Ravel heavily recoiled into a luminescent blush. _

_ “Hey! I have good taste when it comes to power, got it.” Ravel snapped back showing her bias immediately. “Besides I’m certain that things will just be better for all of us anyways.” _

_ “We were supposed to be loyal to Riser though… I mean, yes he was annoying a lot of the time, but he did get us out of our situations and under his protection. Will this mage even do the same?” Yubelluna muttered though she was still loud enough to be heard. _

_ “Don’t worry. With me around the Phenex word will still be held.” Ravel puffed up her chest. While it wasn’t completely convincing, it did reassure Yubelluna. _

* * *

“Sweetie! It’s time.” A knock broke off Ravel’s contemplation as she quiet fixed her skirt. Her magenta skirt flowed down as she took her first steps out the door. 

“Coming! Are we heading out now?” Rave asked as she closed her door.

“Yes. All of you have been transferred to me now. After today you’ll be under someone else… though- “ Lady Phenex muttered before she was cut off.

“Mother, we’ve talked about this already. I’m not changing my mind.” Ravel sighed as once again they were about to have that conversation once more. Surprisingly, it didn’t happen.

“I understand. We have to keep our pride on those matters. Why did you turn out so serious?” Lady Phenex faux complained with the ghost of a smile creeping along her lips.

“Mom…” Ravel huffed slightly.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it so much.” Lady Phenex giggled behind her hand as she led the way through their home.

“Gather everyone up and we’ll head out. It should be the afternoon there right now.” Lady Phenex announced as she traveled downstairs.

“Got it. I’ll have everyone ready to go in a bit.” Ravel called out as she traveled to the others room.

* * *

Ritsuka rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t actually slept as well as he usually did. Though he was less pent up than usual… it didn’t help how he had woken up. 

Akeno had managed to sneak into his bed… again. It had been a while and he hadn’t been able to set up his field before he went to bed. She had pouted with a heavy glare at him mentioning that she wanted her turn.

At the very least he had managed to talk his way out of it for the moment… although only until the weekend. Which was five days away… so that wasn’t exactly a long time away. Before he had gotten her to leave his room he gave her a very deep kiss until she was satisfied.

His jaw had been numb throughout the morning and he was glad he hadn’t been called to answer questions. That didn’t mean classes were any easier though. There was one matter that still managed to make itself known.

Throughout the day both Rias and Akeno made an effort to speak with him personally in front of others. That already made others jealous… it turned the pervert trio outright furious for their own shortcomings.

It got worse as more ladies actually started making themselves known to him including Asia and Koneko. Aika made an attempt using several innuendo laden comments which were done in front of other ladies as well which made them talk to him as well. There was more when each of the ladies of the Student Council all found a way to talk with him personally aside from Tsubaki who seemed uncertain of how she felt about him.

It hadn’t been one of the best days he had lately.

_ ‘I mean it isn’t that I don’t like it. I just wish those guys wouldn’t glare at me so much.’ _ Ritsuka closed his eyes as he slightly peered into one of the closest reflective surfaces he could see.

Several guys were glaring at him including the pervert trio. There was also a blonde guy who looked more annoyed as well but kept himself from glaring. He looked more nervous about the crowd.

Ritsuka was no stranger to such pointed glares since he had faced down several people in his life. Especially the Crypters as he thought back to those times. Ritsuka ignored everyone merely taking a deep breath before equipping Beowulf’s card. 

He didn’t exactly allow any of the magical effects to take hold but his eyes did take a slight red orange tint. As far as he was concerned, if he needed to fight to maintain order then he would do so. Even if they were all merely humans he knew Issei wasn’t exactly one anymore. He could also sense devil magic from the blonde haired guy though that particular person was someone he didn’t know about.

He supposed that he needed to do something about this before it got out of hand.

“All of you glaring at me. Stop. Now.” Ritsuka commanded as he turned his glare on every single guy who was following him.

There was a tension as the one he knew that had magic within them froze completely. They were utterly terrified and it didn’t help Issei that he had seen what Ritsuka was capable of when he was trying. Not that the combo of punches he felt on the roof didn’t convince him to pull his two friends away so they didn’t get thrashed as well.

“Okay everybody! Disperse! That’s an order from the Student Council, got it?” The blonde haired guy called out as the regular people all seemed startled by that revelation.

Reluctantly, every guy started to walk away. None of them held the same glare at Ritsuka anymore. In fact, all of them looked utterly terrified for some reason. It was as if they had seen a monster who was ready to tear them to shreds without even trying. The blonde guy looked back at Ritsuka and gave him a curt nod before turning and walking away.

_ ‘Well that amounted to nothing… I’m glad that that’s over.’ _ Ritsuka exhaled, relief spreading through his body as he disconnected from Beowulf’s card.

Unfortunately, even through the haze of the Berserker card, he had formulated an extreme plan of violence was the only way to get through this. He had thought about it way too in depth though that was probably his training kicking in once more.

_ ‘With his strength, the first person goes through the wall and the second goes flying out the window. We were on the first floor so they would have survived though given Beowulf’s strength they probably would have flown until they hit something.’ _ Ritsuka scratched at the back of his head as disgust hit him. He really shouldn’t have thought up that plan… even if it was only his second plan. 

He could have run away… though that would have only offered more chances for people to try and attack him later. He didn’t want to be a narc either since he could handle his problem easily enough without worrying anyone. Honestly, he really needed to figure out a way to get back to Chaldea soon.

This wasn’t normal… or maybe it was. Ritsuka couldn’t really tell anymore. His sense of normality had long gone away. The times where he could just hang out with friends while he went through school were merely distant memories.

_ ‘Heh… I don’t even remember their faces…’ _ Ritsuka kept walking as it was time to leave already. Rias had told him to head to the ORC building. Each step was heavier than they should have been. 

As he stood outside the door, alone, he slapped his cheeks lightly sending those feelings back for now. He would handle it as best as he could. Even with those faded memories he could still see that purple haired kouhai still deep in his heart. That kept him able to handle this regardless of how long it would take.

* * *

“I nearly forgot about this.” Rias tilted her glasses down. They were merely reading glasses but they sold the professional look after all.

“I’m surprised a deal like this was made.” Akeno mentioned as she placed down a teacup. “So this is actually happening? I thought they wouldn’t actually do that.” 

“Devils are prideful creatures. We’re icons of that in some cases. Especially when I decided to go along with the Ratings Game before we were even ready.” Rias sighed, gulping her tea without even a shred of trepidation.

“It’s a good thing that was cooled down already. I’d thought you’d be less stressed.” Akeno needled her King. It was done playfully since she already got her answer for the weekend after she pouted hard enough… though the making out made it more palatable.

“I was until I remembered that this was going to happen.” Rias handed a letter to Akeno that she hadn’t seen before. A quick glance over the contents made everything clear to Akeno though.

“Ah yes, the Phenex Peerage. I’m surprised that that was actually being followed through.” Akeno muttered as she drank her own tea. “Did Ritsuka even remember?”

“He didn’t mention it and I didn’t talk to him this morning so he might not have.” Rias giggled as she served herself some more tea. “He is a mercenary mage as far as we told others so this feels like a good reward, don’t you think?”

“Fu fu fu… it sounds appropriate but let’s not talk about it like that to other families. Who knows how many would take that as a challenge.” Akeno giggled as well though there was certain understanding between the two.

No one knew about the deal but the Gremory Family and the Phenex Family. It was kept secret even from the Four Satans that controlled the entirety of the Underworld, not counting the Old Satan Faction who was remaining quiet as well. While it wasn’t a bad thing that was happening, if any devil in a political position learned about this they would use it against the Phenex Family.

The two shared a look of concern as they drank their tea. While the others had been sent home to get ready the guest rooms they had forgotten to mention to Ritsuka what was going to happen.

The sigil in the club room lit up as the same people who appeared just a few days ago reappeared. Now led by the Matriarch of the Phenexes they were greeted warmly by the sight of the Gremory Heiress and her Lightning Priestess Queen.

* * *

Ritsuka had taken a few more moments to collect himself. He had even stopped in the dark hallway leading to the main room of the building to do just that. While it was hard to rattle him, at the moment the stress of being gone from Chaldea compounded with the multitude of glares he had received that day was a bit more than he usually handled.

He took out some of the candy he kept hidden in the magical storage and ate it. If nothing else, his sweet tooth, at the very least, was keeping him collected. He also felt a lot of magical energy for some reason inside the building.

“Was there something going on… oh, right. I forgot about that.” Ritsuka let his palm slide down his face. “How am I going to handle this?”

While he muttered to himself, he took a few cautious steps over to the door. He knew that there was going to be something big today. He had no actual plan and several devils who may or may not still be angry that he had put their leader in his place. It felt just like a regular day at Chaldea whenever he had to organize the heroic spirits together. It felt strangely like home…

He opened the door to the sight of over eighteen people all within the room. He put on his best smile and walked over to the group keeping his usual calm nature.

“Good. You’ve come quickly. I take it you remember the Phenex Peerage.” Rias smiled as she jerked her head over to the same people he remembered from the previous week. The only difference were the cautious glares that came from the ones that managed to survive the first arrow barrage.

“Yeah… I was just making my way over right now.” Ritsuka answered though he didn’t take his gaze off of the others in the room. “Sorry about taking so long.”

“No worries. They barely arrived.” Akeno whispered into his ear as she returned back to Rias’ side once more. 

“Now that you’ve arrived I suppose we should handle this now. If I could have your name we shall start this ritual.” The woman across from them brought up standing to full height.

“Ritsuka Fujimaru… what ritual, if I could know?” Ritsuka mentioned when he was called out.

“Well… to hold dominion over a Peerage one must be a devil.” The woman mentioned almost offhandedly, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Oh. Gimme a second.” Ritsuka stopped almost mid stride and turned to the Phenex girls. With a quiet couple of steps he stood in front of the girl with the twin drill locks and picked her up by her shoulders. 

“Woah!” Ravel blushed as she was chosen out of everyone and carried in front of her own mother.

“She’s my representative. She’ll handle the Peerage in my stead.” Ritsuka smirked as he placed a hand on Ravel’s head giving her headpats so blatantly that everyone was taken off guard.

“Uh… can he do that?” Akeno pointed out to Rias who didn’t answer at first.

Everyone glanced at one another uncertain about how things should have gone. Even Lady Phenex seemed to be taken aback by this turn of events. Ritsuka, for all the surprise and shock that was sent his way, stood by smiling all the way without a shred of shame on his face. It was as if he was so certain of his choice.

“Well, he can… if he has a decent reason to do so.” Rias pointed out. Though secretly, Rias and Akeno understood why that wasn’t an option.

“Ritsuka was it… do you know what you are doing by allowing one of those that were defeated to take reign. Are you so uncaring of what you decide on so long as you remain human?” Lady Phenex lightly accused though her joking tone made it clear she wasn’t being serious.

“That is a good point. Let’s see.” Ritsuka answered as he turned Ravel and cupped her cheeks, staring deeply into her eyes. “Hm… hm… hm… yup. I’m certain of my choice.”

Ravel was turned back to her mother looking so positively elated she wasn’t even certain if she was going to be able to ever get her daughter back to her way of thinking. This Ritsuka had not only completely figured out who the most influential devil was, he also unintentionally and unequivocally seduced her without even trying. She knew that power fetish would be the end of them. It didn’t help that she also liked that sort of confidence as well…

“Fine. Ravel, do you accept this monumental task set before you?” Lady Phenex quickly regained her composure as she addressed her daughter. “As you are now the representative you have to keep this Peerage strong.”

“Yes. I will.” Ravel announced though it took some prodding to get her to pay attention. She had been taken so off guard by Ritsuka that she was still blushing even after he had stopped staring into her eyes.

A few magical symbols went off surrounding Ravel as she was connected to the rest of the ladies that were in the room, each still uncertain about what it actually meant in the long run. Not even Rias knew what this meant though she did get the inkling of a plan that could be set.

Ritsuka did not care about gaining servants or slaves. He made connections more organically, earning the adoration or respect through action and words rather than force. Even as she looked at the situation she could tell that Ravel Phenex was completely infatuated with Ritsuka all based on the power he held. The moment he grabbed her face and stared into her eyes, the spear had plunged into its target. All she needed to be right was to see how he handled things after the ritual was complete.

* * *

“Huh… neat.” Ritsuka answered as the spell completed and Ravel seemed to radiate with more power than the Queen she now held. “Now that that’s done, what happens now.”

“They are still under your command. Regardless of who is King in this Peerage, that’s the agreement that was reached for this deal.” Lady Ravel announced, sighing slightly for how unorthodox this was turning out to be.

It was a very human thing to be so difficult.

“Okay… I guess I’ll take my time to get to know everyone. I don’t really want servants but friends are a pretty good thing to have.” Ritsuka mentioned offhandedly, clearly bringing even more attention to himself.

“I really don’t understand you…” Lady Ravel just stared at the young man before her. This would be the moment where an enemy would gloat over the misfortune of the loser. They would needle them over how far they fell.

This human basically let them keep their power within the Phenex Family regardless that they worked for a mage now. With this small shift even though they were now working under a mage with Ravel as the King they had a cover. Even so, all the power still was heavily weighed upon the mage’s shoulders.

“I’m not that complicated. I'd rather we be friends in the long run. It makes more sense to me long term that our relationship goes as smoothly as possible regardless of how our first meetings paint each other’s perceptions.” Ritsuka explained with the same cheerful smile coming off as a completely different person compared to the one who talked down to their former King.

“I see… “ Lady Phenex bristled slightly. It irked her slightly how nonchalantly he was treating a centuries old ritual but… for some reason she was captivated by his earnest answers. He wasn’t lying and that shocked her even more than how the events had played out before her. “Then I shall take my leave. This group is under your care since that deal was made and pride demands we follow our word.”

“Of course. I will look out for everyone.” Ritsuka answered. He watched as the woman before him stopped tensing her jaw, her posture relaxed and her gaze stopped looking so reticent about him. There were still uncertain gazes from the other members of the group but Ritsuka expected that. 

As far as he was concerned Ritsuka would get to know everyone and hopefully find common ground over time. Having more friends would help should something find the fake Holy Grail in this world. 

“Good to know… I shall see you later then Ravel.” The woman gazed sadly at Ravel before entering the glyph and disappearing into a haze of light leaving the entire group behind.

* * *

There was an odd silence after Lady Phenex left. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was uncertain. Akeno had gone ahead while Rias remained at her desk looking over the entire group. Ravel took point while Ritsuka stood off to the side slightly unaware what was actually going on.

It wasn’t his forte in hindsight. He wasn’t a leader in the most orthodox methods so the tense atmosphere was a new thing to go through. Rias remained calm and composed as ever but Ravel still looked nervous. She had been elevated to being a leader on a whim.

“So from now on you all shall be staying with us. We’ve prepared rooms for you even though this is an unorthodox situation.” Rias stated. Ravel made a show of listening though there were whispers from the other girls behind her Queen.

“You’re telling me…” Ravel snarked slightly though everyone could tell that she seemed to be mulling over the situation rather than how they were now under another King, technically.

“If you’d like we can head there now so we can show you to your rooms… or Ritsuka here could take you around the town before heading back.” Rias looked over to him, a small nod coming from him in agreement.

A lot of the others looked nervous but remained silent as they looked towards their new leader. Ravel did peer behind her, she took into account everyone. No one actually looked certain about what to do forcing her to make an executive decision on that matter.

“We'll take our time then. If we’re under his command then we should follow the deal that was made.” Ravel sighed, hiding the fact she was quite pleased that she could get some time to talk to Ritsuka.

“Good to know. Then I shall walk you out. We’ll see you later once you’ve finished your walk.” Rias giggled as she led the way out of the club building. She’d rather not allow them to wander around and accidentally find Gaspar.

With a calm stride Rias led the entire group out of the building making certain to keep Ritsuka next to her. As soon as everyone left the building she closed the door behind her letting Ritsuka handle the rest of the details. 

“This might be a bit more troubling to have another King on the board…” Rias mused as she went towards the glyph. Given how things had went, she would need to talk to Sona later about the way things were going.

She also needed to figure out how to handle this dynamic shift she felt with him. She had had him walk side by side with her… she had shown off that they were equals to another devil still not in the know. Who knew what rumors would rise from that.

“Well… I’ll cross that bridge when I get to that point.” Rias waved it off mentally pushing it as future Rias’s problem.

* * *

_ ‘Well this is going to be weird to me…’ _ Ritsuka mentally winced as he peered over his shoulder.

Each of the ladies of the Phenex Peerage followed him almost uniformly. The anxious gaze etched on each of their faces whenever he turned to look back was on full display. While no one had their weapon do to being amongst the regular human society, the underlying tension remained.

_ ‘So… how do I fix this…? I can’t just tell them not to be scared of me. So… time and effort just like always maybe? Well… Ravel seems more opined to friendly relationships… even if she has been looking far too reverently at me.’  _ Ritsuka mentally mused as he decided that maybe food would be on the menu. 

He had taken another jewel off to another random pawn shop getting a few more stacks of yen for any occasion necessary. It had been a bit of a slog to get it before anyone else noticed. He was glad that he had so many ninja servants to help sneak around at his own discretion. It didn’t help that he was running out of jewels. It was also a relief that any version of Ishtar wasn’t around. She would have gone stark raving mad with how he was getting money.

As he led the group through the town he had a decision to make. It would be one of the more important decisions he had made since he first appeared in this world. When he turned to face the group, Ravel bumped into his chest nearly falling only to be caught by Ritsuka. Another wordless blush and Ravel curled up on herself once more when she was set back on her feet.

“So… would anyone like to go to a sushi restaurant?” Ritsuka called out, clearly catching everyone’s attention.

“Huh?” There rose a chorus of confusion that seemed to come out of nowhere. He didn’t think that he was being that obtuse.

“Would you all like to go to a sushi restaurant?” Ritsuka reiterated doing his best to smile at the group. As if on a whim he added one more thought. “My treat?”

It didn’t take long for all of them to agree though the small wisp of trepidation still colored their decisions. The pairs of twins, however, were more receptive, smiling cheerfully about that idea. The Nekomata twins immediately clung to his arms.

“Look at that, a new master and he’s already treating us?” The red haired one mentioned.

“I know. Even though he was stronger he’s still being considerate. What the heck is this?” The blue haired one asked with equal amounts of joy in her voice.

“Hey! Ni, Li! Don’t cling to him like that!” Ravel immediately barked.

There were a few stilted giggles between the group while Ritsuka maintained his silent smile. It was a good start in his opinion. A few different actions to change how their first meeting went about. Both Ni and Li went back over to Ravel as they prodded and teased her.

_ ‘Let’s see… I did see one when I ran with Koneko. It was big enough and there are… sixteen of us. Jeez, that’s a lot. I’m glad I went out of the way to get more yen. I’m really going to have to find a leyline and see how to use Paracelsus’s card to make more gems for later.’ _ Ritsuka pondered as everyone did settle into a more jovial mood. They were still wary but he supposed that his offer had given him that opening.

“Do you know the way to one?” Ravel managed to push off the teasing, stepping up to Ritsuka as she tried to show herself as the leader of this group. It was good to see his plan work out. As far as he was concerned he didn’t want to become a devil due to a technicality. This was ideal since he was building more bonds and more friendships. 

There were some flags being raised that he was worried about given that he had given into the prodding of three very thirsty girls but that was probably fine. He was used to dealing with strong personalities. He dealt with Medb and Kiara, so this was a breeze compared to them.

“Of course. I saw it while I was wandering around. Give me a second though.” Ritsuka answered with a light chuckle as he used the Storch Ritter Craft essence to summon up another crystalline bird familiar. 

The group watched as it flew off towards a different street all on its own. A few minutes passed as they watched his eyes seemingly move rapidly side to side. The consensus was that it was his familiar… though with how conspicuous it was, it was a surprise how nonchalant he was with sending it out into plain sight.

It reappeared a second later out of thin air. Ravel was shocked that she hadn’t sensed it until it reappeared by him once more. She would have thought that he was a powerful mage…

“Urgh… glad I had them linked. Let’s head out. I found it again and I think everyone should like it.” Ritsuka rubbed his eyes slightly with his thumb and forefinger, grimacing from doing so. It didn’t take very long for him to regain his smile and turn to lead the way.

Until those words escaped his lips. And from that point the confusion of his competency was set. He had effortlessly taken half their members out on one blow… and using a familiar hurt to do. It was a juxtaposition that didn’t make sense with their first impressions… 

Though for them, it didn’t just mean he was getting to know them. It meant they were going to know him as well.

* * *

“What do you think, my King?” Yubelluna whispered to Ravel as everyone took precautions and hid their more noticeable appearance behind small time glamours. “We shouldn’t be under a human’s control. It’s strange.”

“It’s not like he’s ordering us to do anything strange. Besides… “ Ravel trailed off, she didn’t need to say anything to get her point across.

“While that may be… he’s not exactly what we thought. I mean where’s the guy who looked like he could kill with a glare. Now we’re his guests and technically property.” Yubelluna harshly sighed as she looked at him merely walking, purposefully, but clearly in his own little world. “I mean you’re our King now, we could just challenge him to a fight and earn our freedom that way.”

“We can’t. If anyone learned that we were betted off and were won by a human… how do you think the other devils would look at us.” Ravel lightly hissed. “Besides, I won’t besmirch my pride by backing out of this just because it’s strange.”

Yubelluna bit her tongue. She knew the reason Ravel didn’t want to do such a thing was because she found this mage attractive because of his power. It wasn’t a bad reason given how their society was… it was still just really weird. 

“I just don’t think we should just go along with his whim so easily. Everyone still remembers how easily he took care of us. Look.” Yubelluna jerked her head back at a few of the girls.

Karlamine and Xuelan looked positively mortified at Ritsuka. He had single handedly made a fool of Riser without really trying to. To them it was mystifying, seeing someone so dangerous… be so nice to all of them. It didn’t help that the four of them had seen what had happened to Riser when the mage had gotten his familiar’s jaws around. Those sickening cracks were still fresh in their memories. Even after they had seen that Riser had been fine overall… it was still on their minds. Yubelluna counted herself amongst those numbers as well.

“We four saw what happened to Riser personally… how he is now, seems so out of character from what we know. Can you blame us for being worried about this?” Yubelluna chided slightly, not wanting to downtalk her new King. There were no better ways to bring this up while the group continued to follow the mage.

“Be that as it may… if he could do that so easily what makes you think it’s a good thing to try and pick a fight with them?” Ravel threw her own question back, taking Yubelluna off guard. Yubelluna bit her lip, getting now where Ravel was coming from. They seriously were in between a rock and a hard place. “Let’s get to know him before we make a full decision… since we’re stuck with him no matter what happens. Remember what Ruval nii-san said. This is a permanent deal unless Ritsuka accepts another challenge from Riser, and you and I both know he’s not going to be in any shape to actually do anything with how much of a wreck he was when he saw that wolf plush.”

Yubelluna sank slightly. She had nearly forgotten that as well. Though it was something she wished she had. Riser had cowered the moment he saw a dog plush screaming bloody murder even though it wasn’t even a wolf. It had left her slightly disillusioned with her former King. The respect she once held dashed in one moment due to their society’s increased focus on strength.

“I understand… I won’t bring it up anymore.” Yubelluna sighed and followed along losing that fire she had to fight back. That left the silence returning back as the chatter between each member petered out as the mage found the right building.

“Ah here we are. So… everyone ready then?” Ritsuka called out which broke the silence that broke out between them all.

“Well, let’s see what’s going to happen then…” Ravel trailed off taking point as Ritsuka held the door open for everyone.

* * *

A table was found really quickly. Apparently Ritsuka and his party were on the list already to the confusion of the other people who had been waiting. He was glad that he sent the Storch Ritter ahead. While he could barely handle them, writing out a name and number was still possible… even though he had a slight headache from doing so. He could have used one of his Caster cards, but it felt a bit like overkill just to get a place in line.

It was a large building that allowed room for large parties which surprised several of the girls in the Peerage. While everyone was dressed casually in several buttoned shirts and skirts of various colors, they were still normal compared to Ritsuka’s Arctic Combat Mystic Code. The waiter was dubious at first but Ritsuka stared him down the moment he was about to complain.

“T-this way sir.” The waiter stuttered slightly doing his best to keep his composure.

“Thanks. Let’s go then.” Ritsuka chuckled as he followed along towards one of their private rooms… which was something he didn’t think was in this restaurant.  _ ‘Huh… wonder why he put us in a private room… usually those cost extra if I remember hearing back in school.’ _

Those memories from before Chaldea were still blurry the further back he looked. Regardless, he pushed back the memories since he was still technically on a secret mission… even if he did tell those he trusted about himself. That privilege was earned… not given.

“Go ahead and take whichever seat you’d like. I’ll be back with your server.” The waiter stated… though his faux imperialism was strained and he clearly seemed shaken for some reason which eluded Ritsuka. He knew devils and fallen angels were intimidated by his gaze but it didn’t seem to do anything to humans as far as he knew.  _ ‘Probably…’ _

The round table was large enough for eight people on each side. Ritsuka picked out a chair and the rest seemed to figure out where they wanted to sit based on that. Ravel immediately chose the seat on his left without even waiting for anyone else to choose. Yubelluna, being the bravest and most worried for everyone, chose to sit at his right. Once those chairs were chosen everyone sat where they felt most comfortable. 

Ile and Nel, the youngest looking of the group, sat next to each other looking very excited at the fancy place they were allowed to eat in. Marion and Burent sat on either side keeping the two from getting too overexcited. They were a bit stupefied at their surroundings. Ritsuka had noted that they were in maid outfits the first time he saw them. They were probably used to taking care of the other Pawns most likely.

Xuelan sat next to Yubelluna and Burent clearly taking in the sights while also soothing Yubelluna. Yubelluna seemed stressed as far as he could see. Her whole body shuddered every time he turned his gaze in her direction. Ni and Li sat next to Marion clearly excited about being in a sushi place. They didn’t seem to care about the tension everyone else was feeling.

Karlamine sat next to Ravel keeping her eye on everything while remaining quiet. Mihae sat next to her looking uncomfortable about how extravagant the place appeared to be. Several high quality prints covered the wall with several real bamboo shoots growing in each corner of the room. Siris rubbed her back doing her best to calm her down from her own anxieties building up.

Shuriya and Mira sat next to one another, right next to Siris. Both still looked nervous and timid for some reason. Their eyes were drawn to him looking sort of awed… or impressed for some reason. He hadn’t done anything to deserve such looks as far as he was concerned. The things he did were normal considering his own experiences in leading battles. Isabela sat next to them closing the circle with Ni. The two sat nearly opposite with Ritsuka with both looking concerned that for the entire time their eyes would lock from time to time.

It was quiet still as everyone attempted to find that certain level of calmness one had when they came to a restaurant. The waitress came in and quietly handed out the menu. When the door opened there were several whispers of a yakuza prince in their midst which caught the attention of the nekomata twins. 

As orders were made the silence remained until the waitress left the room. Even after they left the room was still silent until Li decided to take the initiative.

“So… even though Ravel is our King, you’re in charge right?” Li barked out bringing her entire group’s eyes trained on her. While she looked worried about the attention, everyone else didn’t berate her. Not even Ravel seemed to want to do so merely giving her new pawn a stern look.

“Hm? No, Ravel is in charge. If I ask you to do something you can say no and it won’t be that big a deal.” Ritsuka answered almost immediately as he poured over the menu, giving it more of his attention. “And no Ravel, that wasn’t rude if that’s what I think you’re thinking. I can’t really tell if that’s what you are thinking cause I’m still deciding between the yellowtail and the sea urchin.”

“I-I wasn’t thinking that!?” Ravel immediately barked. It was exactly what she was thinking. Ritsuka peered away from his menu making her flinch if only for a moment. His gaze, still being too intense, was only enhanced because of the Ratings Game. Before Ritsuka could call her out another voice broke through.

“Then what are you gonna do to us, Niisan?” Ile piped in slamming her tiny fists on the table.

“Yeah, yeah. What happens to us?” Nel added to her twin with the same exuberance they shared.

“I don’t know. Have you all, I don’t know, allied with me in case I ever need help? I wasn’t expecting Ruval or Riser to accept such a stupid deal when you all came to negotiate. Honestly, I thought it would be too overwhelming to agree to a deal that seemed too good to be true. I was wrong after I advised Rias to do so. So that’s my bad.” Ritsuka chuckled as he gave the pair his full attention.

“You didn’t even mean to do this?” Xuelan shouted as she realized how badly this deal turned out on a whim.

“Not even in the slightest. Though I do admit I was a little angry that he threatened all my new friends so blatantly. So I’m sorry about what this deal did to all of you… but I’m not sorry for fighting back against someone who threatened those I met.” Ritsuka stated… as his eyes glazed over slightly.

“Uh… we’re sorry that he did that?” Ravel cautiously mentioned still not knowing where they stood with him.

“Why would I blame you for his actions? He chose to do this and he took the punishment for his actions already.” Ritsuka shrugged it off, his eyes regaining a little light though his gaze had hardened slightly.

The waitress came back with several sushi boats. Each were layered with several pieces of various rolls, nigiri and sashimi on the sides. Six boats were set up so everyone could grab as they liked. Once everything had been settled the waitresses left the room with premade pitchers to allow their patrons privacy again.

“Go ahead and enjoy yourselves.” Ritsuka urged everyone as they ate with a certain gusto. The tension in the air was ebbing once more letting everyone calm down once again.

It took a few mouthfuls before certain people finally looked ready to speak.

“What are you?” Siris muttered under her breath, clearly not wanting to bring Ritsuka’s attention to her.

“Hm? Did you ask me what I am or who I am?” Ritsuka stopped himself from eating another salmon piece as he turned to the bewildered knight.

“H-how did you know I was speaking?” Siris nearly shouted only to keep her voice down at the last minute.

_ ‘Oh good I figured out the right person to turn to.’ _ Ritsuka mentally cheered since he was sort of distracted by the food. Ever since Atlantis… he had made sure to learn to better listen to people in both their words… and their mannerisms. “Everyone was being quiet so I could pick you out.”

“Sorry… it was what.” Siris lamely stated as she played with her food, knocking it around with her chopsticks.

“Ah. Then I’m a human who is way in over their head about what they’re doing but who is doing their best to roll with the hand they’ve been dealt.” Ritsuka chuckled as he pointed out one of his shortcomings. To him, it was a calculated risk. He needed to figure out a workable relationship with everyone. He also needed to make sure not to scare them with his own tales.

Ritsuka, at the very least, learned that what he did broke the mind’s of devils sometimes.  _ ‘I mean it’s not like eating dragon meat is such a big thing. Meat is meat after all.’ _

“Doesn’t that seem kind of insulting to your own accomplishments.” Ravel questioned wondering what he was getting at.

“I suppose. Though I’d rather ease you into getting to know me. First time I started talking about myself I got blank incredulous stares.” Ritsuka flourished a tuna nigiri before placing it in his mouth.

“Fu fu… I’m sure it wouldn’t be that unbelievable.” Yubelluna lightly chuckled before smirking up at him. “We’re devils after all. You couldn’t surprise us even if you tried.”

“I see. So I should have more faith in your ability to handle the unexpected…” Ritsuka pointed out before chewing on another piece, punctuating his point with the tip of his chopsticks.

“Hmph… we have fought against much worse things after all.” Karlamine harrumphed, haughtily posing. She used her bravado to attempt to look intimidating.

“That’s right. We’ve fought off several other Peerages before we faced the Gremory one.” Ni pointed out looking towards her twin.

“Yup yup. We hadn’t lost legitimately ever.” Li responded before the two ate some more pieces. “Not counting our recent one.”

“Whatever you think you’ve fought wouldn’t even phase us.” Yubelluna smugly stated, her pride in her teammates showing.

“You know you’re right. I’ll just go ahead and start then.” Ritsuka chuckled, clearly getting into the spirit. “I’ve been wondering something and I’m wondering if you’d answer me then.”

“Hoh… something you don’t know. Whatever could it be.” Marion giggled.

“Must be important. It looks important.” Burent complied with her own giggle as well. 

The twin girls Ile and Nel mostly ignored the conversation. They were too busy devouring their meal to really participate.

“Do you really need to ask for our opinion?” Mira mentioned. “I mean, you seem far more capable to figure these things out.”

“It’s more due to the fact that I’ve only had one avenue of perspective so far. It’s better to have plenty of other viewpoints to figure out what could be considered normal.” Ritsuka finished to the sound of giggling.

“Seriously? Asking us about normal? We’re devils here and you’re asking us about normal… you must have had a weird life then.” Karlamine scoffed. “It must be so hard being human, I guess.”

“To be fair, I haven’t lived a normal life for a few years now.” Ritsuka assured this surly knight.

“I’m sure. Maybe you can tell us then if it’s so strange.” Karlamine rolled her eyes. Ravel glared at her but the knight was only slightly mollified.

“Fair enough.” Ritsuka muttered and reached into his magical storage pulling out a large fang as long as his forearm. “So for a while I’ve been killing dragons. This is one of the fangs I collected.”

Everybody froze at that admission looking at the large fang that Ritsuka was now holding. Karlamine looked especially mortified as she realized that she opened a can of worms that shouldn’t have been opened.

“They’re always so persistent, and you gotta be careful because they have such a large radius for killing. If I remember correctly, this one came from a really poisonous one. It’s breath melted flesh off of bone. That one was pretty stubborn and wasn’t the most fun to hunt down but it died just like the rest I’ve had to face.” Ritsuka continued his story, he placed the fang back into the magical storage as he ate a few more pieces of sushi.

“W-What… do y-you mean, that one?” Karlamine managed out.

“That was just one dragon. There were a lot of them. Dragon meat is pretty tender though that poisonous one required me to drain the blood and soak the meat in an herbal mix. Strangely, it tasted like bear meat.” Ritsuka continued. “That’s almost as bad as the hydras and orochi styled serpents. I needed some help with those especially but they were very useful. Apparently their bodies can produce a form of liquor.” 

There were several whimpers coming from both Karlamine and Yubelluna who were now cowering slightly at the admission. They couldn’t even refute Ritsuka because the fang actually radiated draconic essence. The rest looked impressed even with the revelation of help against such monsters.

“You do realize… that those are some of the strongest beings in this world…?” Ravel spoke up, looking at Ritsuka who merely tilted his head slightly.

“And?” Ritsuka asked, not really getting the problem. “There’s always someone stronger regardless of how something places itself. I’m not saying I’m stronger. I’m just saying that just because someone has power, it doesn’t mean that whomever said it is at the top of the food chain. It’s something I like about being me. I adapt as well as I can and hope for the best… even when the odds look grim. I won’t lose basically…”

There was another silence although the haughtiness that once surrounded Karlamine was replaced by fearful respect. It was something everyone at the table agreed to as they gave each other pointed stares not to do anything stupid now.

As far as they could tell, their new beneficiary was stronger than any of them could hope to be. Even forgoing the fact that he didn’t actually explain details, Ritsuka had stated everything so matter of factly, it made those details irrelevant. 

Certainly, there was still curiosity. Even so, no one at the table really could figure out how to broach the subject. It didn’t help that their host ate as though he didn’t have a care in the world exuding that same calmness he held during the entire time they discussed. For most of the ladies, they dodged the madness and put their whole into a blossoming respect for their new unofficial leader. The few that didn’t immediately ignored all their plans of trying to regain their power by challenging the mage.

Dragons were one of the most powerful beings in the entire world that forced all other races to come together just to have a chance to defeat them. A mage who mentioned eating dragon flesh was far and above their skill set. He didn’t even brag about it as one would think a living being would. He remained humble about it, mentioning it only as a passing story for what he did. The proof of the dragon fang was also far too compelling to ignore.

“So… you know me as Ritsuka Fujimaru. How about you tell me your names so we can get to know each other better.” Ritsuka broke the silence once more, getting everyone’s attention. “We’re going to be together for a while so it’s better that we are on a first name basis for everyone.”

“W-why a first name basis!?” Ravel squeaked out. She was astounded since she clearly thought that Japanese men were far more dignified in their steps to grow closer to one another. Ritsuka was turning out to be far more brazen than she thought.

“Every meeting and every parting, no matter how big or small, has meaning behind it. To be bogged down by titles or honorifics leaves a lot to be desired and much more to be lost.” Ritsuka explained, using the same line he used on Rias. His Chaldean mindset had once again asserted itself. He didn’t want to be bogged down by titles even though a lot of his servants had nearly demanded it. He got lucky though that most had eased back on that since those events against that monster. 

Everyone seemed to soak those words in, and it took little time to get everyone to name themselves. Yubelluna and Karlamine were reluctant but they gave their names as well. Against someone they perceived as powerful, there was no other choice. 

“I’ll make sure to remember everyone.” Ritsuka nodded though no one could tell if it was to them, or himself. He didn’t say anymore from there as the girls started speaking a bit more candidly. It was still slightly guarded, but it seemed to have a different purpose.

The idle talk about Ravel’s family kept the conversation going. Ritsuka absorbed the knowledge learning that most of the demon families were gone with only thirty three of them left. There was also talk of how Serafall Leviathan and Ajuka Beelzebub were working on something important while Sirzechs Lucifer was looking over some problems with the Old Satan Faction alongside Falbium Asmodeus.

_ ‘So… devils have a society and things are going bad for them. Old Satan Faction… that sounds like a bad thing as well. Okay… so I learned a bit more though they don’t know further details either. Also no random chatter about a holy grail like construct. Now what…’  _ Ritsuka chewed on his most current piece of sushi using that as an excuse to not speak.  _ ‘The only ones I could ask would be the leaders… but asking those leaders might also create more problems until I can figure out who is trustworthy. I’m pretty sure that Sirzechs knows though he hasn’t made the effort to confront me. I suppose that’s a relief since I’m not sure what could be in store if we speak with one another.’ _

“Hmph… I’m sure Ruval would make a good Satan unlike Falbium. That lazy fool pawns all his work on others.” Ravel groused as she spoke to her Peerage.

“While Ruval is strong, he’s also overwhelmed by the Phenex business as well.” Yubelluna assured her new King.

_ ‘I could speak with Azazel. Pretty sure that he would figure out something, that’s what I got off of our conversation. He was treating it like a game, most likely because of a long life. Gucchan talks about that as well whenever she’s in the mood or Xiang Yu asks her to. I mean I still have Qin Shi Huangdi’s gift… not sure if it works either since I haven’t eaten it.’ _ Ritsuka nodded idly. While he was listening to the conversation, he didn’t actually know the people personally. It left him unsure how to react about such things. So he retreated into his mind while letting him listen passively to everything.  _ ‘Holmes would always say to listen to everything. Even the most minute details could be important… I’m just not sure how much is important right now.’ _

“Ne, ne do you think new nii-san is a better leader?” Ile whispered to her counterpart Nel.

“Hm… I don’t know. I just hope we won’t be wearing fetish wear now.” Nel admitted. She was slightly tired of the bloomer combo she wore in Ratings Games. 

_ ‘Fetish gear? I wondered about that. It was kind of weird seeing how many of them were wearing little to no armor. I’m certain they have magical defenses but it didn’t stop me from defeating them. Though given that I’m not sure if any of them have form or something similar I might need something that hits the immaterial as well.’ _ Ritsuka parsed out his thoughts as he fell back on his analysis once more. It was something he had done day in and day out while in Chaldea and was starting to become what he relied on.  _ ‘It doesn’t help that I don’t actually have any leads so far… going to talk to one of the higher ups is looking to be my only option.’ _

“I hope I don’t embarrass us with this arrangement.” Mihae whispered to Siris.

“Just act natural. You’ll be fine.” Siris assured her friend though Mihae was reluctant to let go of that anxiety.

_ ‘Well… confidence boosting might be needed for their long term work. I don’t think they’ve ever failed yet. Failure is fine so long as you learn from it. I can certainly attest to that since I didn’t get as good as I was without constantly being driven to the point of death… over and over… and over again. I really need to stop thinking about that.’  _ Ritsuka hid his concern by eating once more.  _ ‘Maybe I should take them around town a bit more. I could send one of the storch ritters over to the mansion to see how much longer it would take.’ _

“I’m a bit worried we’re too low level here.” Mira muttered to Isabela and Shuriya agreed as well with a quick nod.

“Don’t worry too much. Since he promised Lady Phenex, our training is his problem.” Isabela smirked, allowing herself to gaze at Ritsuka… only to flinch when she realized he was listening to their individual conversations. Ritsuka gave a little wink which made Isabela wish she had her mask since it would have at least let her hide the blush she was sporting.

_ ‘She’s not wrong… I’ll be training several people given that I’m seen as strong now. I still have to finish training everyone else first. Most of them are physical fighters so that at least makes it easier to handle but the magical side would be better under anyone else. Even if I’m using class cards to cheese that requirement, it doesn’t mean I actually understand the mentality on how to use said magecraft.’  _ Ritsuka peered around the table.

What had started as a silent room was soon bustling with conversation. It wasn’t directed at him, more about him, but it did at least ease the tension that everyone was feeling. It heightened with his admittance about dragons but at this point he had a pattern to go by now. He was making light of dragons in his story… but that was the calculated risk he needed to make.

_ ‘Should rumors spring up about someone making light of dragons then it should bring in bigger fish to interrogate… though that would bring its own problems as well. At the very least the proof of the dragon fang would add to those rumors. It might be dangerous but at this point I need to make options rather than wait for them to show up.’ _ Ritsuka surmised as the waitress returned with the check. It was rather expensive but this was an investment to the future, same as with Asia and well worth the effort.

He pulled out a small stack of yen from his pocket which only Ravel and Yubelluna saw as he paid off the entire bill without flinching. Both closed their mouths without alerting the other peerage members as he placed the stack away looking no less flush than the moment they spotted it. There were still several pieces of sushi left which Ritsuka asked for to go platters. One whole tray later and the group was ready to depart.

The moment they were out of sight from the regular people Ritsuka put the platter into his magical storage. It was a strange sight but the appearance of a dragon fang had been the highlight of weirdness that left it seeming mundane.

“Why?” Shuriya asked, clearly curious.

“It’ll stay fresh because the storage is in temporal stasis. No, I don’t know how it works, it was a gift from a mentor.” Ritsuka quickly replied. It was something that he felt everyone would ask immediately afterwards. Shuriya seemingly accepted that with a nod.

Another small Storch Ritter was sent out at the same time which did receive some attention from the girls but no one commented on it. With that done Ritsuka decided to wander around the town.

No one argued about it. Even though Yubelluna and Karlamine were the most vocal about not following a human, they fell into step as well behind Ravel who made a point of standing next to Ritsuka. Overall it was a strange experience for every single person who passed by them. 

Jealous stares from the men and envious stares from the women. Ritsuka did his best to ignore them since it felt exactly like that morning. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing that was repeating within this world.

He was just glad Issei wasn’t around. There was already enough bad blood between the two of them that he didn’t need to build more. If the mumblings of  _ ‘that prick who stole my chance at a bombshell redhead’  _ was anything to go by, it had already reached a dangerous level. Even though Ritsuka knew that they didn’t know each other besides in passing made it weird all the same.

* * *

_ ‘Showing around town. Be back soon. Got food for you all when I get back.’ _ Ritsuka’s voice rang out of the small crystalline bird.

“That’s a relief. It’s taking a while to get all these rooms ready.” Asia sighed as she finished another bed.

“Don’t worry. After today it’s their responsibility.” Koneko patted Asia on the back.

“Hmph… I wished I could have gone with Ritsuka-sa… Ritsuka instead of doing this.” Asia pouted. She had almost gone full reverent about him again managing to hold it back.

“Tomorrow, you should demand time.” Koneko nudged at her friend prodding her side making her yelp.

“Koneko-chan!? Won’t I be seen as needy…?” Asia fretted slightly.

“With Rias and Akeno senpai… your neediness as you put it, is nonexistent.” Koneko snarked, snorting at the end and punctuating her point. It was no secret that both of them were doing their best to tempt Ritsuka… with mixed results. They got what they wanted but they fell into Ritsuka’s pace who was still passive during the entire debacle.

“Oh… right.” Asia stopped when she realized that her own desires weren’t unreasonable.

“Though we have to be careful. Since we won the game we’ll be having more devils here and all of them are Senpai’s now. That could mean more competition.” Koneko mumbled under her breath, unamused at the though for reasons she couldn’t actually fathom.

“So… I could have a bigger family…” Asia looked positively elated at that thought. “A large family so we’d never be alone ever again.”

“Uh… well, I suppose that’s one way to look at it.” Koneko felt her shoulders slump at the reason she gave. She got the reasoning behind it… especially given her own childhood. There were going to be extra nekomatas around which meant that even she needed to step up her territorial conquest. “You are very hopeful about this, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little… I… I always wanted a family. I mean this is a very weird idea of a family… but I’m a devil now. So something devilishly naughty is fine, right?” Asia tried to explain her viewpoint as best as she could.

“It’s not necessarily bad. We just go along with what our society has decided. It is how things are.” Koneko sighed. “I mean you are right but not in the way you think you are. It’s complicated. It doesn’t help that we know more about it than anyone else.”

“I suppose that’s why Rias and Akeno senpai are acting the way they’ve been acting because that’s always looming over our heads. It just feels like we’re skipping so many steps when even he’s not sure how long he’d be here.” Asia muttered as she wrung her hands together.

“Don’t think about that. Think about time you have now. We… You all have decided your course so what is there to be afraid of.” Koneko caught her slip of the tongue, fixing it before she could share her own sentiment.

“Koneko-chan should be honest with herself too.” Asia pouted as she stared at her devil senpai. Koneko turned away and pouted though Asia could still see a little red glow off her cheek.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.” Koneko asserted, snapping slightly. She clenched her hands back. “We are done. I shall await the food in the living room.”

“Oh Koneko-chan… “ Asia sighed as Koneko raced out of the room.

* * *

It had been an interesting romp through town. Ritsuka was tired given how curious the younger Peerage members were, which shocked him. He had thought the heights of servants were crazy. 

Needless to say, as they approached the manor on foot the group grew slower and slower.

“So we’re staying here?” Ravel mentioned as she looked up at the old building. He couldn’t tell if she was judging it or not.

“As far as I know.” Ritsuka answered carefully.  _ ‘I don’t know how well two Peerage members handle being in enclosed spaces. So that means I also should find a leyline soon to try my Paracelsus plan.’ _

“Hm…” Ravel hummed noncommittally. She coyly placed her hands behind her back as she waited for the door to open. Everyone stepped in one by one.

“We’re here!” Ritsuka called out to the home.

“Ah welcome back. I take it you’ve shown them around. We’ll have to take care of the clerical things tomorrow but for now we have enough rooms for everyone. I’ll show you where so follow me.” Rias announced to the hall as she led everyone to their new rooms.

Ritsuka stayed back, walking into the kitchen. As he placed the platter of sushi down on the table her vision went dark. He was suddenly weighed down as a pair of legs rushed around his waist. A pair of arms seemed to rush around keeping his face firmly squashed into a very soft bouncy surface. When the arms finally relaxed he was able to look up past the fabric to a very exuberant Akeno.

“Welcome home darling.” Akeno giggled as she held onto the surprised mage. He blushed though it was still subdued. Akeno giggled even more since she enjoyed being able to do so.

“Hi Akeno.” Ritsuka reluctantly played her game. He knew he shouldn’t but his training kicked in once more. As far as he had been pushed, Ritsuka wasn’t the kind to roll over and back down. With his position, Ritsuka squeezed Akeno’s ass firmly in his grip, getting her to squeak in alarm. 

When she heard footsteps she immediately got down from Ritsuka. She took longer to actually give him his hands back as she made sure he wouldn’t forget the feeling. Ritsuka mentally grumbled that it was almost Medb levels though Akeno was far more pure than that.

“Senpai.” Koneko called out walking up to him looking expectantly. Ritsuka turned his gaze to the table where she saw the very large platter of sushi in its container. Her eyes sparkled brightly. She still kept control as she sat at the table and waited.

It was a few more moments before everyone finally made it down. 

“Well, everyone is set up. Since there were twins they willingly bunked up so we at least have a few extra rooms. I’m glad that I furnished those rooms, even if they were only done so for appearance sake.” Rias mumbled as she took a piece.

“It’s surprising that this is happening. As far as I know, nothing like this has ever happened.” Kiba questioned aloud.

“Not originally. When Grayfia trained me, she mentioned that most devil families hated even being in close proximity with one another. After the Great War it wasn’t an option so tolerance was enforced.” Akeno answered as she quietly placed down her chopsticks. “What we’re doing would be akin to an alliance… though we can never talk about the circumstances.”

“Is it really that bad? Working together makes things better.” Asia piped up taking her time with the sushi. She had figured out which sauce was best to eat and which pieces she enjoyed most. Her eyes were sparkling at the new taste sensation.

“Remember. Devils are prideful. We are no exception. We just have better reasons.” Koneko answered by shoveling a few pieces into her mouth and devouring them with gusto.

“Ritsuka, were there any problems with them?” Rias looked up to her mage noticing that he wasn’t eating.

“Not really. Three of them are still wary of me but I did take their king and treat him like a carpet as Lobo beat the crap out of him. I did tell them the story of eating dragon meat though. That quieted them down and made them stop thinking that they were better than me. I mean they technically are if I didn’t have my magecraft but I’d rather they not think they could walk over me either.” Ritsuka summarized as he looked over everyone. Each gave their own appraisal of what happened.

Asia and Koneko shared that worried look. They were possibly of the same mindset that it was too dangerous for him to speak so openly about himself. Ritsuka shared that sentiment but he needed to make a ripple and hope for something to happen.

Kiba frowned. It was hard to tell what he was thinking and Ritsuka noted that he was getting better at hiding his emotions… though that wasn’t for the better in his opinion. He could only surmise that Kiba probably thought he was being too open as well.

Rias and Akeno were far more happy. They favored overwhelming power moves so this appealed to them far more than he would have thought. Ritsuka felt he needed to break that ideal before they put too much into one move which could cost them everything.

“Jeez, Ritsuka, you should be more careful about saying things like that.” Rias smirked at her words. “After all not every devil has nerves of steel like us.”

“Didn’t a few of you curl up after I started talking even more about what I’ve done.” Ritsuka started before Akeno quietly covered her mouth.

“A-hem… that never happened and we won’t speak about it anymore.” Rias demanded even as her embarrassment was showing. There were a few laughs as everyone felt more content. 

“We do need to decide what to do though…” Akeno spoke up. “We need more room or another building for everyone here.”

“For now, we’ll table the idea until I’ve figured out how to get it done discreetly. I’m more worried about what else could happen now that we don’t have that person in our future ever again.” Rias sighed in relief. “I’ll talk with Nii-san tomorrow about how to proceed since I don’t have to worry about things anymore.”

There was small talk about the accommodations for everyone. Since it was still Rias’s home everyone of her Peerage still had their own room. Asia had admitted to not minding to share but Akeno quieted her just as quickly as she did for Ritsuka. She was given her own room and that was that.

After everyone finished eating everyone seemed to wander off to their room leaving the house quiet… all except for Asia and Ritsuka. She had motioned her head getting him to stay after everyone left.

“Thanks… for getting us food.” Asia started looking down at her hands.

“No problem. I figured that it was best I get for everyone. Today has been weird, ya know.” Ritsuka sighed, rubbing the back of his head in exasperation. “You know… I didn’t expect that this would be harder to do than I thought.”

“What do you mean?” Asia managed to look back up, finding the courage not to avert her gaze.

“I don’t really know how to say it but I’m not sure where to look for the thing I’m looking for.” Ritsuka groaned as he covered his eyes. They slowly slid down his face, frustration evident as his fists clenched.

“You mean about the Holy Grail object?” Asia questioned, receiving a nod in response. “You haven’t been able to find anything about it yet?”

“No. I thought I would get a clue when we were taken down below for that game. We were stuck in a specially bounded field that I couldn’t send any of those familiars out.” Ritsuka griped as he rested his head in his right hand, leaning on it. “The only idea I have now is that I could talk to leaders to find out if someone felt anything. The problem is that trust should be earned, not given. Also old men shouldn’t be trusted at first until proven otherwise.”

“Oh, Koneko told me you said that.” Asia pointed out. “Is there a story behind that?”

“Well… yeah. I’ll give you an abridged version. Old man erased his memory to grow close to me to get me inside a giant tower that would bring an extinction class meteor to strike the earth, more specifically me in the tower due to his partner’s unquenchable hatred of me in particular.” Ritsuka muttered as he cut out the details that would make this more difficult to explain.

“What!?” Asia nearly shouted, squeaking in surprise at that. “That was one of your missions!?”

“Yup. It was one of my weirdest missions.” Ritsuka dryly chuckled. He didn’t want to mention the cross dressing incident. He already had enough of being teased about it. Though he did note that some of his servants were actually jealous that he looked really good in a dress.  _ ‘Seriously!? What the hell is wrong with them wanting to keep trying to put me in a dress…’ _

“Um… Ritsuka-sama. Can you listen to my request?” Asia sounded serious though he had missed the change. The memories of Shinjuku did that to him sometimes.

“Sure. If I can do it, I will.” Ritsuka answered immediately. There were a few wisps of protest in his mind to be more discerning that were quickly snuffed out. He didn’t want to be bogged down by hesitation… to stand around and watch things disappear because he had no choice in the matter.

“Can we spend the day together tomorrow… only us?” Asia stated… blushing intensely as she focused on keeping eye contact. Every bit of her courage had gone to asking.

“Yes. We can do that. It should be fun. I might need to start one of my searches tomorrow though. Would you like to accompany me even then?” Ritsuka closed his eyes, letting one open to see Asia’s reaction.

“Yes.” Asia smiled brightly looking really pleased with how things were going.

With those words spoken the two went to bed ready for the changes that were going to occur as soon as the sun rose once more.

* * *

“Rragh!” Diodora threw another glass against the wall. He had been on the run for the past couple nights. Ruval had kept his promise, cornering him over and over again.

His safe house had been burned down and it had taken him almost everything just to get out of it before the ashes settled. What made it worse was that the only reason he survived was because Falbium intervened. 

He had the utter gall to look at him in pity.  **PITY** ! On him. Seething in rage, he couldn’t even relieve it because his Peerage was being watched by Ruval waiting for him to appear. He would have used them like the toys they were until he broke them further but Diodora wasn’t given the chance.

“Look at you… you look like shit.” A voice chuckled as Diodora glared at the sound.

“Funny.  **You think this is funny.** ” Diodora growled. His anger was on full display but he didn’t have the chance to actually get mad. Someone familiar to him appeared.

“Quite. It’s interesting to see how cornered you look. Mind helping me with some info then? I could take care of a job if you make it worth my while.” The voice chuckled sinisterly as he stepped into view.

A man wearing a dark green suit with matching top hat. The mutton chops looked out of place… but it was the smile that got to him. His eyes were closed and Diodora could feel the sense of pity that was felt for his situation. It was sickening to him…

“And what’s in it for you?” Diodora sneered. “You say you want info but you haven’t said what. Also wipe that shitty smirk off your face. If you’re going to mock me then don’t hide it behind that false bullshit smirk of yours.”

“Heh heh… but I have to do so. You look like shit and act like shit. Why shouldn’t I compare you as such.” He gleefully smiled showing off his sharpened teeth and bulging eyes. Sickening kept racing through Diodora’s head. “Name’s Flauros… if that means anything to you.”

“Flauros? They’re dead…” Diodora muttered under his breath.

The Flauros were too dangerous for any family of the underworld to monopolize in any way. Their future visions would have done nothing but keep them forever glued to their family. While the Astaroth family hadn’t done anything to them… they didn’t want to have anything to do with them.

“So what did you want to know?” Diodora muttered. “I’ll decide whether to agree if you do something for me.”

“Oh nothing big. Just who are the leaders of each faction. It’s nothing too big.” Flauros smiled gently, falsely in fact. It was unsettling with how pure it looked.

“Why would you want to know about those losers? Obviously they’re only there because they haven’t made my throne ready.” Diodora grandiose nature blew up ignoring the question entirely.

Flauros frowned. He could kill the fool but it wasn’t in his future… or at least the futures he willingly looked up. It was a waste of mana to worry about such a useless toady.

“Pity for them then.” Flauros answered and disappeared back into the aether. 

Diodora snarled at the audacity that devil had for him, treating him like trash. He would get more power and put that fool in his place. He just needed a good source. Something that would show that jackass who he was messing with. 

“Khaos Brigade…” Diodora growled since he still hadn’t decided on his path just yet. First he needed to deal with getting his Peerage back.

* * *

It was done. He had accomplished everything he wanted to do. Before him, shining brightly against the velvet lined pillow were the pieces of Excalibur he had just finished stealing only moments ago. Kokabiel smiled… though it was short lived.

Diodora still hadn’t shown up to assist him. It wasn’t exactly surprising since everything he had built up had been burned down by his fellow devil. It was hilarious how such a stupid bastard even survived long enough to not be led around by his dick. All he needed to do was get in touch with Freed. A sword wielder would make this all the more delicious. 

To think a priest would lead the world to ruin. It was so pleasurable that he couldn’t bear to wait any longer. Still, he steeled his nerves for later gratification. There were still a few pieces that needed to be taken care of before he went through. His tracks were hidden and the other Fallen were completely unaware about everything.

“Are we ready?” Dohnaseek coughed. He had been given his wings back but they were stiff still from the severing.

“Soon. Soon we shall be. Just leave the plan to me.” Kokabiel smiled as Dohnaseek wandered off to rest. “You pathetic sack of flesh. You wouldn’t even make a good meat shield.”

Everything was going fine.


	19. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan in motion. Options laid bare. And a moment of affection.

“Useless… our counterparts are pathetic sacks of flesh entirely focused on satiating their carnal desires instead of doing something about the scum of this world. This is the biggest travesty of all. Look at all those deities… all of them attempting to be human. Sickening.” Flauros scoffed at such a sight.

It had taken him several hours to capture a devil. This one was more than likely a useless one as well. Still it couldn’t hurt to figure out how things went.

“Speak filth. Speak and be free of the bindings you’ve placed on your tongue.” Flauros mentioned sneering as he stood before the defeated devil. “This Flauros demands it of you.”

“You… y-you’re supposed to be… extinct.” It spoke… coughing up blood and all. Flauros merely smiled. It had learned a little more.

“What makes you think that is the case. As you can see, I stand before you. Keep speaking. You’ve managed to stave off death a few more minutes.” Flauros allowed his sharpened smile, showing those razor sharp teeth in all their splendor. 

“Fuck you… I killed you off… family nothing but trouble…” The devil mentioned doing the best it could to fight back. It was very… human.

“I see. Even you’ve been inflicted with this horrible disease known as humanity. As my King would say, that is beautiful.” Flauros stated.

A knife plunged into the devil’s sternum slicing up to down in a single sweep. Several entrails spilled out but regardless of what the devil wanted through his screams of agony, he would not die. 

“Even so, “ Flauros glared into the devil’s eyes. “You. AREN’T.  **HUMAN!** ” Flauros plunged the dagger over and over into each organ he had revealed. Stomach acid burned his intestines, blood seeped from his liver and bile rested at his feet. Even so, he was still being forced to live.

“Grrchk…” The devil coughed up blood… he shouldn’t have been able to. It still happened as Flauros took time slicing several smaller runes onto the pieces of skin he hadn’t destroyed. Flauros wasn’t smiling though. He allowed no enjoyment of the task.

“My King… if you please.” Flauros stepped away bowing before the new figure. The devil only knew fear now.

A gold plated demonic being far beyond the veil of what was possible stood before him. It pitied him. That was the only thing he could tell as his body was wreathed in mana forcing things out of place. A sacrifice that was necessary at the last vestiges of who the devil was fell into shadow.

What stood in its place was enveloped by mana and made of shadows. It stood tall and proud though whatever face it made was impossible to be seen.The man who found the Americas of old grinned through the murky darkness that enveloped his face. While Flauros was a bit reticent of wasting flesh for his project, he needed to make some trouble happen to see what kind of problems could occur. Still… this facsimile was a gift made from the memories of his King even if it wasn’t meant to last long.

“Welcome Slave Trader Extraordinaire. You shall be assisting me with attacking a small devil family that may or may not let us figure out just how strong they are.” Flauros grinned as the Shadow Servant nodded and followed after the man in the green suit and top hat.

* * *

Ritsuka stared down to his side. Once more he had grown far too complacent forgoing his barrier entirely. A very neud Asia was sleeping next to him letting her cheek nuzzle against his chest in sheer elated affection.  _ ‘She was a nun, right?’ _

He didn’t mind, though he was wondering how she managed to get his hand curled around her and firmly gripped onto her breast. He was a heavy sleeper sometimes but this was ridiculous. The situation more so than the feeling beneath his palm which was divine. Ritsuka couldn’t lie to himself. He enjoyed breasts as any other hot blooded male… he was just confused on how everyone managed to stay quiet enough to get into his room.

“Ritsuka-sama~” Asia mumbled in her sleep as she wrapped her leg around his hip to pull herself closer.

“Asia… it’s time to get up.” Ritsuka whispered to his new blonde blanket.

“Hm? Ritsuka-sama…? I had a wonderful dream… Ritsuka-sama promised to take me on a date today.” Asia smiled through her sleepiness. 

“Asia… that’s today after class.” Ritsuka mumbled though he raised his voice to be heard at least.

He hadn’t been able to move much. Asia had cling to his side rubbing her chest against his side… until her eyes fully opened. A deep crimson blush painted her cheeks as she looked up to her hero’s gaze. 

Asia froze up. She could feel, in her own opinion, the firm muscles of his arm wrapped around her slender waist and strong firm hand gripping her breast.  _ ‘For my hero… this is fine. Honestly, I wanted him to see me as a woman. Then we’ll settle things so we can be a family. Yes, perfect.’ _

“Asia… you okay?” Ritsuka called out breaking the spell Asia had been under.

“Y-Yes Ritsuka-sama… I-I’m okay with indulging you, after all, you’re my hero but we might miss school.” Asia mumbled as her hand reached up to lay on his hand that was gripping her breast.

Ritsuka, blushing deeper than he had, looked at his hand. Asia made certain to keep it firmly on her breast, lacing her fingers between his own. His libido had been dangerous lately and a small part of him didn’t want to remove his hand from her person. It didn’t help that Asia was very willing to remain in bed. Reluctantly, and with great trepidation he moved his hand taking hers in his and giving it a squeeze.

“Let’s… let’s get ready for today…” Ritsuka managed to let out. Asia could see very clearly how much he didn’t want to take his hand away. The bulge that remained covered was still pulsing in her periphery. 

It took a bit before either could actually get out of bed. While Ritsuka wasn’t shy by any means, the naive innocence of Asia reminded him far too much of how he and Mash were when they started. A quick shower and everyone traveled to school. Surprisingly no one questioned what was going on between Asia and Ritsuka.

It was an unspoken tenet apparently within the manor. Ritsuka could tell that the ladies of the home knew what each other did. They communicated without words which did worry Ritsuka far more than he thought it would. It was also very obvious that Akeno had a hand in it, most likely, if only by the cheshire smile that she wore.

Surprisingly, Ravel and her Peerage were nowhere to be seen. Ravel still needed to get her paperwork done to transfer to Kuoh. Her Peerage, however, remained at their school for the most part. Ritsuka didn’t know the details quite yet.

It was still going to be a very long day.

* * *

The Shadow Servant kept standing tall as he charged through the being who tried to attack him. Flames danced around it as Shadow Columbus cracked his whip snuffing the magic aside. It had been an order by his Master. The servant contract had been put in place.

The devil he fought was a strange fish man, fish a top and human below. The plumes of water it used did little to stop the old time sailor from pushing through. With the wind at his back Columbus grabbed the devil with his whip pulling him into striking range.

As strong as the devil was, the crack of the whip sliced through his skin and brought his body over to him. The sickening crack of metal against bone rang out. Columbus had struck the devil’s leg causing the broken shards of bone to break the skin. The devil screamed as the anchor was brought down again shattering the right arm next.

The devil attempted to shoot a plume of water at that point through the shadow… but even though he struck true… it wasn’t enough. The pain had been far too much, breaking his concentration and aim. A large hole appeared through Columbus’s shoulder. It did nothing to deter him at all. The anchor smashed against the fishhead slamming him into the ground. The devil went limp… still breathing but clearly unconscious.

With a slow gait and controlled clapping Flauros walked forward. A flick of his wrist pumped mana into the shadow restoring the lost flesh though Columbus didn’t even react. It was a negligible wound from a useless devil. 

“My, my, my, look at you now. A proud devil aren’t you? And still here you lie… on your back… broken and worthless. Pitiable even, if you’d like to say. Throughout the course of history we can see it happen once more. The strong lord over the weak. And my dear, I assume, sir, you are a piece of filth without any redeeming qualities. So for now I shall have to ask you to reveal to me what this world means.” Flauros announced to the unconscious body before him. It didn’t matter if he heard or now.

His hand immediately plunged into the skull of the body, allowing the tendrils of his demon pillar body to invade his mind. It wouldn’t take long… the other would have been a worthy target had he not been an insufferable prick who assumed his own importance. A nobody in the end.

Memories flowed into Flauros’s body allowing the memories to be disseminated throughout the collective. Gragg Forneus… a disgrace to his fellow pillar, was his name. A wretch who attempted to get a mermaid to follow him. Pathetic, if Flauros’s expression was anything to go by.

There were several extinct branches in this world. These devils had led themselves to extinction even though they had been a slight improvement over regular humanity with their longevity assisting them. Closer to their original ideal… if their birth rates weren’t so atrocious that their viability immediately fell to zero. Though that was only the tip of the iceberg.

Forty demon pillar families had been driven to extinction. Angels existed but were just as hopeless as devils were. Even those who fell weren’t a viable path of evolution. Of course, that was following the original plan that Goetia had placed before them. Now… now they were all truly in the dark. There was no viable plan and without the mana that swirled in this world, they would be lost.

The mana had been keeping the Goetia growing stronger even though the abilities they wielded were merely shadows of their true selves. Ars Paulina, the reality marble where they congregated, only existed so long as they remained tethered to the dimensional gap that they had found themselves within. With several cursory gazes through the dimensional anomaly resulted in a sustainable stream of mana… though it amounted to a trickle compared to what a Holy Grail could supply. 

Flauros sneered as the information dried up leaving him with a useless vegetable before him. The devil foamed at the mouth, broken but alive. It was fitting… for someone who considered himself so superior, this was where he belonged. Still it would have been a wretched idea to leave him where he was.

“Finished... we’ve got what we needed from this lead. Make sure to clean your anchor well.” Flauros stated as he opened a door back into the Ars Paulina. He remained as the doorway watching the Shadow Servant.

With a chilling sneer Columbus brought the anchor down on the angler fish's face. The skin exploded as the weight of the anchor propelled by the power of a servant popped out both eyes, ripping the jaw completely off as the tongue wagged around from the remnant signals coming from the brain. With a sharp pull, the tip of the anchor wrenched itself into the roof of the devil's mouth ripping off what was left of its face.

Flauros clapped a bit before he stared at the shadow servant. Space imploded around Columbus crushing his head into his body. The shadow filtered away leaving the previous devils body behind. It was still in the same state it was when Flauros had interrogated it. Sternum sliced opened allowing the same ruined organs to slowly liquefy and drop out of the body. It fell to the ground as the head had been forced down into its body. 

“So that worked… lovely.” Flauros grinned as he turned back into the reality marble leaving behind a veritable blood bath with a broken tool. It had served its purpose.

* * *

The end of the day had finally come. Surprisingly, the men of the class made certain not to glare. For the most part, at least. Issei hadn’t gottenh the message, still seemingly seething silently about him. It didn’t cause him any concern… for some reason the magic that he had used a while back from his left arm had gone dormant. It was really hard to actually feel that part of his magic. Actually… as far as he could tell, the only magic he could feel came from that weird angelic source. 

Ritsuka still couldn’t get over the existence of angels. Demons he could understand and devils were merely their descendants in the broadest terms possible. Even so, an Angel was something he didn’t realize could be a thing. As the classroom emptied once more Asia came up to him looking extremely content.

“N-now?” Asia muttered as she coyly hid her hands behind her back.

“Yup… just give me a minute.” Ritsuka answered as he stopped Kiba. “Kiba, I’m taking Asia on patrol with me. Think you can tell the others?”

“Hm? Sure but they might go looking for you after I tell them.” Kiba chuckled as he contemplated things. His hand rested under his jaw more than likely imagining what would happen.

“That’s fine. They can sense my magic anyways.” Ritsuka waved it off without too much concern. “Maybe keep them from going too crazy?”

“No promises… even if I convince Koneko… well, let’s just say that the voice of reason gets drowned out more often than not.” Kiba scratched his cheek apologetically as he left the room. 

“Let’s go then. We have… maybe an hour? More if they don’t come looking for us.” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head.

“Right. Let’s go.” Asia managed to get out as the two rushed out of the

* * *

** _‘Sixty five completed… seven remain. Report.’_ **

“My King, we have found out how this world has progressed. We have no confidence in the other beings who inhabit it. Humans are kept merely for worship at this point or prey with very few subjects even worth your consideration. Their basic composition has been useful for our material uses. The magical energy has also been useful. The rings of Ars Paulina are nearly coursing with mana.” Flauros announced, kneeling down in reverence towards Goetia.

** _‘It is not enough. As far as we go we don’t have enough to keep this viable. Should we find something we could use as a mana battery we can strike out, shape this world in the way it should be. My eyes have seen what needs to be done… how things should be done. There is no order here. There is no spirit of the world here. It is a sign… a sign that must be taken. We have been given the chance to accomplish something here… but we need time.’_ **

“As you say my King. Shall I return to the field?” Flauros awaited his new orders. Admittedly, he didn’t want to even entertain the thought of going back out but he would follow the glory of his King.

** _‘No. Remain on standby. I will admit… for the first time I have no plan made quite yet. It will be fine. We have a chance. Time to plan. An eternity to figure out what we truly need in this forsaken world.’_ **

“As you wish my King.” Flauros acquiesced to his King’s order returning back to his section of the Ars Paulina and returning to its original form. The Pillar returned to the Observatory disseminating information through the entirety of the collection.

** _‘There were no good subjects amongst the children who claim to be from my lineage. Worthless and Pitiable. Perhaps… I should look for inspiration towards the one who opened my eyes.’_ **

* * *

Ritsuka and Asia sat down in a small cafe they found during their wanderings. It was a lucky sight to see since Ritsuka hadn’t been on many ordinary dates. The last one turned out to be a monster extermination mission which his date had called the perfect success.

With a few quiet moments Ritsuka ordered tea for the both of them. It took a bit to find a blend Asia would like but they eventually settled on a jasmine blend. Asia, remaining quiet, took a few dainty sips from her cup. She glanced intently at Ritsuka taking care to examine his eyes.

While she had long gotten used to his heavy stare, she always felt affected by his gaze. Ever since she had heard the story of what he faced she slowly attempted to figure out how he thought whenever they were together. Even so, it was extremely difficult to figure out anything concrete.

The few words that came to mind were serious, stoic, sad, confident, cunning, and affectionate. The only time she actively saw any malicious intent was during his ride on Lobo. It was something she didn’t want to see anymore given her own hero worshipping stance she took with him. Given that Ritsuka had been uncomfortable by it, she endeavored to keep it only when they were alone together.

“This is lovely.” Asia finished her tea, daintily setting it back on its saucer. The fragrance had surrounded her, making her feel calmer than she did when she woke up next to Ritsuka. She still didn’t know what possessed her to go to that length.

“It is relaxing here, isn’t it?” Ritsuka answered as he finished his own drink. “Though I have a confession to make.”

“Huh!?” Asia nearly seized up when those words came up.  _ ‘Isn’t it too soon!? No, wait. What if he’s confessing something else. Keep your wits about you.’ _

“I have no idea where to go. My depth of dating is very… specialized.” Ritsuka quietly mumbled.

“Specialized?” Asia tilted her head in confusion.

“One date had me hunting down ghosts. We got trapped for a while but it was considered her best date ever.” Ritsuka chuckled mirthlessly as his eyes glazed over slightly. 

“Oh…? I don’t know either. I’ve never been on a date before.” Asia steepled her fingers, keeping her gaze down as she blushed intensely. It wasn’t something she actually planned out before.

“How about we walk around for now and do as we see fit when we see something fun?” Ritsuka mentioned with that cool smile he sometimes wore.

“That sounds like fun.” Asia smiled as the two got up to pay. The tea was merely the beginning of their day.

* * *

“Fuck…” Sirzechs muttered as he looked over the carnage before him. 

Two devils… one a high ranking member of the Forneus family, dead. Their bodies had been mutilated to a point that the only reason they could tell who it was, was by the small emblem on the victim’s clothes. Serafall, in an oddly serious moment, had forgone all magical girl outfits. Unfortunately, there was no time for levity.

“So… we’ve found out that this was done with an anchor. There are several trace amounts of magic coursing through the other body. Parasitic magic from what we can tell. Even then, it’s hard to tell what spell was used. This was high level demon magic, Satan level magic.” Serafall announced keeping her tone even and slightly guarded.

“One of us…?” Sirzechs muttered, warily staring down Serafall.

“I wish. It would be so easy but none of us have this particular branch of magic. I don’t even know which family is capable of such a thing and the ones who were are all extinct now.” Serafall scoffed at the conclusion that he had reached. “We aren’t in a good place for something like this. Whoever did this either was having fun… or a completely different reason. I don’t know at this point.”

Sirzechs held back his comment. It was rare to see Serafall being so serious enough to drop her magical girl schtick. This could have been any number of things, even a declaration of war from the Old Satan Faction. The problem with that assumption was that Forneus preferred the old ways although not openly.

The Old Satan Faction would have had more to gain by convincing him to join their cause. Yet, here he was dead. The Forneus clan had dwindled, with only one more ancestor left to hold the reins. Sirzechs groaned as he nursed the headache that was forming. This was turning into a bigger incident than was predicted. It didn’t help that the peace conference was still in development.

“Tell me… is this going to affect our talks?” Sirzechs muttered under his breath.

“If we keep suffering losses… probably. As much as it would be better to push the talks faster, we can’t. They would tear their pound of flesh and more if we did that. It doesn’t help that the youkai faction is still pissed at us.” Serafall growled, eyeing Sirzechs in particular with her own disapproval.

“That wasn’t my fault. You know things got out of hand.” Sirzechs folding his arms against his chest, glaring back.

Neither Satans were willing to back down… or escalate the issue. It would have made their positions far more precarious. The two turned away at the last second. They couldn’t fight over it no matter how much both would have liked to. Not all Satans were rated equally. Sirzechs was the lead of their entire coalition while Serafall was the second in command and the one who dealt with all the other groups. That didn’t mean that the two worked well together.

“We still need to figure out what happened here. Something made this devil kill Forneus. Even you can feel it, can’t you?” Sirzechs muttered, keeping his gaze focused on the body. He didn’t trust himself not to snap at Serafall.

“Yeah… this was demonic possession. The family who could have done this is dead though. Extinct by your own hand I should mention. We’ve looked. No bodies especially after your brand of dealing with problems.” Serafall sniped though she didn’t keep it going long as she got several devils to pick up the pieces for Ajuka to look over.

“I should have been more thorough.” Sirzechs mocked slightly. Whomever he was mocking was still unclear though.

“Bring every piece… we have to bury something after all…” Serafall growled, sighed quietly, and teleported off leaving Sirzechs behind.

The quiet tension finally dissipated and the scene of the crime resembled a tomb once more. He had been trying several times to get Forneus to join his cause and he had nearly found a decent avenue with the mermaid that lived in one of his family’s lakefront property. Months of planning had literally gone to shit because of the incident.

It didn’t mean that he didn’t care about his kin being slaughtered. The problem was that another pureblood devil was killed. He would be blamed seeing as he was on the side of mixing bloodlines. He felt bad for Forneus but that wouldn’t be enough for his detractors. Thy would take this incident as evidence that he would enjoy watching the families fall to ruin to make way for more progressive means. That would let the Old Satan Faction have an anchor they could drag into the unity that they head at that moment and bring everything to war.

He left shortly afterwards ignoring the feeling he was getting. Things were becoming difficult once more.

* * *

“I’m so glad we came to the park Ritsuka-sama. I didn’t get the chance to walk around last time.” Asia giggled as she clung to his arm. Unlike Akeno and Rias who made certain to sink his arm into their cleavage, Asia merely kept it to her side cuddling into it whenever she felt she could get away with it.

“We did just meet. Also getting you a home seemed like my best idea at the time.” Ritsuka mumbled. He was used to something like this… the use of the sama suffix was getting through his usual demeanor. While it had been used on him before by some servants, Asia’s purity and naive trust in him was far too endearing. It was too adorable and he was barely able to handle it.

Their walk through the park was luckily kept normal. There had been a small bit of his mind thinking that someone was following them… but that didn’t seem to be the case, surprisingly.

* * *

“So… how are we going to handle bathroom situations?” Akeno whispered to Rias who was now seeing that there was a line to the main bathroom in her own manor.

“I called my father. They’ll be refurnishing this home while we’re out tomorrow. They’ll even install that japanese bathhouse in the backyard for us to use. They said it was a present for winning the Ratings Game.” Rias sighed as she took a drink from her teacup. She was a bit annoyed since she couldn’t go make sure Asia and Ritsuka were fine. 

Though she knew her own reasons for going out there… seeing as she knew how Asia was. While she still seemed devout to her faith, it didn’t mean that the writing on the wall wasn’t so obvious. Especially since she had caught the girl coming out of Ritsuka’s room that morning. It wasn’t so much jealousy, as it was wanting to be a part of it. It was complicated. 

“Hey! No cuts.” Ni snapped at her sister Li.

“I’m not cutting. I’m just passing by.” Li answered in kind.

“This is frustrating…” Mira sulked slightly. 

“This is going to be frustrating… doesn’t help that there are guys here as well.” Akeno whispered once more.

“It should be fine. Kiba doesn’t seem to care much for this kind of setting.” Rias waved it off.

“I was talking about Ritsuka. Alone time would be more difficult, especially in the morning.” Akeno muttered… clearly not caring about who heard her. The arguing about the bathroom drowned out the conversation at least.

Rias stood stock still. Her night crawling plans were suddenly falling all around her and she grit her teeth and groaned into her palms. 

“I’m going to get this order done now. Hopefully, it’ll be finished tomorrow afternoon given their prowess.” Rias growled as she stomped off elsewhere. Akeno giggled, since it didn’t matter how many others could see her sneak into his room. She was going to do so regardless.

* * *

It passed, as every thought usually did. Asia and Ritsuka had made a full circuit through the park taking in the multitude of sights before them.

“This is nice… something peaceful like this seems like a fleeting dream sometimes.” Ritsuka mumbled as he peered up at the clear sunset skies. It was starting to get late.

“A dream? You mean this?” Asia quietly answered, slowly craning her head around. The park was nearly empty with the occasional passerby. A few were teenage boys though, looking jealousy on the pair from time to time. 

Asia merely passed them off as lost lambs who needed a guiding hand to put them back on the right path. It wasn’t going to be her, unfortunately. That was no longer her path in life… even though she would have done so in a heartbeat. A little melancholic but she trudged forward holding on to Ritsuka as they walked along.

As they made their way back they were stopped by a delinquent of sorts. Ritsuka seemed to radiate magic at that point and knocked him through a tree with a single strike. The two that had tried to get behind them rushed off after that clearly not wanting to get involved.

“Let’s… let’s not tell anyone this happened. I doubt it would go over well.” Ritsuka shuddered slightly. Asia could see the trepidation he wore after he decided to answer immediately with force. 

“Y-Yeah… though they weren’t very kind Ritsuka-sama. I don’t understand why they made those gestures with their fingers when they tried to get me to go with them.” Asia pondered slightly as she tilted her head.

“Don’t give them thought. They were explicit content.” Ritsuka sighed as he tried to keep it vague. Asia was far too innocent for her own good and something that should be protected.

The two walked back home and several of the same guys who watched on in jealousy, turned away in fear. No one bothered the pair at all.

* * *

“Nothing… we can’t even figure out what this energy source is.” Ajuka looked at the remains before him.

When Serafall called and told him she was sending in a challenge, she hadn’t been kidding. The body was wreathed in burned out mana and completely destroyed. The organs had been stabbed by something. Whether the weapon had been forged or biological was something he couldn’t tell. 

“Are you telling me that we can’t even tell what killed him? I mean we found out what happened to Forneus but not this devil. We haven’t even been able to figure out who he was!?” Sirzechs growled as his frustration mounted further. It had been unheard of, of someone being so thorough in their fucked up intentions in a long time.

Ajuka looked over the body once more but even with several scans, magical and scientific, turned up nothing. The demonic energy was nothing new and it felt like something any other devil could manifest. The only problem with that statement was the strength of said magical manipulations. 

At the point where it could be considered Satan level and with only four possible suspects… didn’t lend well to any theory. All four of them had even gotten together just to squash that particular idea. Mysteries had piled up.

“So we’ve come to an impasse of sorts. We know the perpetrator had some connection to devils, maybe even to our progenitors, the demons. Possession, while one of the lowest magical practices and usually held by the rabble as our progenitors would call them, has been used to the point where another soul had taken over. Even the level of damage that had been done to the body was ignored entirely by the spirit that took over.” Ajuka pointed out looking over the clipboard he held. “From the slight water damage, we can tell Forneus did strike the opponent but it didn’t stop the brutality inflicted upon him. While that could mean a number of things, the most obvious is that a weak point hadn’t been struck. “

“That is entirely unhelpful… so there are no leads.” Sirzechs grumbled as he held the bridge of his nose between his fingers. The ghost of a migraine slowly creeping upon his mind.

“No. Neither of these devils have ever met. They have no discernible contacts between the two. They don’t share status, financial or social. If we release anything tangible it would only bring ruin seeing as the possessed was a half devil. That would send a shockwave through society.” Ajuka droned on. He didn’t want to actually do anything on the matter. 

“Cover it up for now. A race war is the worst possible thing that could happen now. It doesn’t help that the four of us would have to push back against the problem should that future come to pass. Keep an eye on certain families for now though. I’ve heard that there’s been a dispute between the Phenex and Astaroth clans.” Sirzechs brought up the open ended question that had been building.

“Quite. Their heir had made a mess which led to them not having access to Phenex brand tears. Quite hilarious when you think back on the Ratings Game. Given your own instincts about it.” Ajuka chuckled as he prepared the isolation tubes for the bodies. 

“Indeed. A sixth sense about all this I suppose.” Sirzechs shook his head dismissively. It wasn’t always safe to talk.

Both of them knew where the loyalty of the current head of the Astaroth family lied. It was very obvious with his… bloodline supremacist rants. It also meant that no one actually wanted to listen to him. Their investigations turned up enough about the Old Satan Faction that Diodora was both an easy target and disposable pawn. His fat mouth and loose tongue would doom him eventually… they just couldn’t say when. It didn’t help that no one actually openly allied with him, leaving the clan he presided over nearly dead politically.

“So that’s it then? Nothing?” Sirzechs growled out, keeping quiet about any of his other thoughts.

“Quite. Nothing to show for our investigations.” Ajuka nodded, handing the clipboard over to Sirzechs.

His eyes widened as he read the notes Ajuka left. With a small pulse of magic, the note and clipboard were incinerated beyond the atomic level. The words that had been inscribed on paper were left in the minds of the two leaders of Devil Society. Sirzechs stormed out of the room. Serafall was waiting.

* * *

It took a bit of walking for the two to finally get back. Even though Ritsuka had to be aggressive once more, it was all for her safety. It was a bit worrisome that it came to violence… though the delinquent’s words had come off vulgarly. She was certain that meat tacos weren’t sold in the city, especially with sausages jammed inside them. That was just weird.

“You okay?” Ritsuka waved his hand in front of her eyes, breaking her from the slight anger she had felt.

“Oh! Yes, Ritsuka-sama, sorry about that. I was trying to figure out what that person was talking about.” Asia giggled though Ritsuka sighed at that admission. “W-was it bad?”

“It wasn’t meant for polite conversation. It was also something derogatory…” Ritsuka hissed slightly as his teeth began gritting from frustration.

“I don’t get it…” Asia frowned as her head tilted. She didn’t really understand what that phrase even meant. She thought to ask Akeno… but she didn’t want to worry everyone if it was actually bad.

“Don’t worry about it… just, just don’t talk to Aika about it. She’s already taught you enough…” Ritsuka stopped completely, realizing what he said as he buried his face into his palms. There wasn’t any way to make this better… at least as far as he could tell. 

Even though he was slightly distracted by this predicament, he felt the Storch Ritter familiars return from their scouting mission. They had been sent throughout the city looking for anything strange… which was muddled due to everything that he had been through lately. 

Strange was the norm as far as he could tell since he had integrated into this world’s society. It almost felt like his time in Babylonia. He had become part of a new world even though it had far more mundane parts to it.

“Is she a bad influence?” Asia wondered aloud, skeptical of such a claim.

“You know how Akeno is really perverted…?” Ritsuka brought up, bringing his mind back to the present before his wandering thoughts could begin.

“Y-yes… she is, isn’t she?” Asia quietly nodded. She couldn’t judge exactly since even she had moments of lying with her hero, completely bare for him to see.

“Aika is like that… but less reserved and more willing to follow through on her… actions.” Ritsuka groaned as he tried to keep his words vague. Asia, at least at this moment, picked up on the subtle clue.

“Oh. Oh! Oh… yes I understand.” Asia twiddled her fingers together, remembering her conversations with her friend. Though… Aika had admitted to her that she had no actual experience aside from doujins. Still, her experience had helped Asia grow the courage to grow closer to her hero. It was a mixed bag considering how Ritsuka was whenever she came up in conversation. 

Still, she was glad to have friends. She was glad that she had followed said friend’s advice and gotten a date for her trouble. She was especially glad that her actions had gained her a family who cared for her as a person and not as a thing to use to espouse the ideals of the church forgoing her identity as a person. Admittedly, the last one was still a stinging pain that had diminished over the course of the week. 

“I get it. I mean it, I do get it. She’s just… aggressive. Almost more so than any other person I’ve met over the years. I might know a few others but Aika is dangerous, for all the wrong reasons.” Ritsuka gave a small tired smirk as he peered down to his date for the evening.

“I see.” Asia numbly answered. She wasn’t blind to how risqué she acted. It didn’t help that she could tell the measurements of all the guys and told her about Ritsuka-sama. She hadn’t been subtle with all those weird mouth things Aika had done in front of him, but she would learn about it soon enough if she asked nicely. “Oh, we’re home.”

“Yup… so before we go in, how did you want to end this date?” Ritsuka motioned with a tilt of his head. Asia blushed as she remembered what Aika had told her to ask.

She was nervous. Aika was very explicit of what needed to happen on the date for her to capture his heart. While she didn’t delude herself with the notion that she could convince Ritsuka to stay… she still felt that longing in her heart to forge a lifelong connection with her hero. It was unfortunately super embarrassing to actually follow through on the plan though.

“Um… Uh… k-k-kiss m-me l-l-like y-y-you m-mean it…” Asia trailed off her stuttering, redder than she had ever been. 

Ritsuka was shocked. While he knew that Aika was behind this to some extent, Asia followed through on it without a shred of regret. He scratched his cheek slightly, a soft smile on his face. 

“If you’re sure.” Ritsuka chuckled as he stepped up to the former nun.

* * *

_ “Okay Asia-chan, remember to say it like that. If you do that he’ll give you an adult kiss.” Aika giggled perversely as she looked at her new friend. _

_ “A-adult kiss!? What’s that!?” Asia nearly shouted, catching herself before she did so. Her shock had left her unable to process things. _

_ “Ya know, he uses his tongue and such. That’s how you have an adult kiss.” Aika winked, a small sparkle coming from her still open eye while a smirk danced upon her lips.  _

_ “Awawawawa…” Asia babbled as she felt steam rise from her ears and her entire face was red. _

* * *

Asia closed her eyes as she raised her head up to Ritsuka. Pursed lips awaited the eventual meeting. She didn’t know how things would go but she was hopeful.

Ritsuka felt his head lurch to the side. He knew what she wanted, it was just surprising that she had decided to go this far. He couldn’t deny her her wish seeing that she had gone through so much effort to do so.

Asia felt a hand on her chin lift her a bit higher. Flesh met flesh as she felt his lips press against hers. She was completely out of her element as Ritsuka pushed his attack, their lips moving deliberately against one another. Before she could fully get used to the feeling, she could feel it snake between her lips. His tongue had woken from its slumber.

Her eyes felt heavy as her tongue suddenly brushed against his. Before she could fully comprehend what was going on, his arms had already enveloped her keeping the embrace going. 

_ ‘So… this is an adult kiss…’  _ Asia dreamily sighed as their lips parted. It felt like a fairy tale was happening as her knees grew weak and she shuddered with every breath she took. It was magical, to her.

* * *

_ ‘Well… I gave her what she wanted…’ _ Ritsuka mentally chuckled. It had been a while since he had given a deep kiss. Asia was completely red, holding on to him for support as she caught her breath.  _ ‘Maybe that was too much…?’ _

It didn’t help that Asia was unable to walk a straight line as they made their way towards the front door. The bright smile on her face made it worth the effort though. Seeing someone smile so brightly was the thing he fought for so many years… even in another world.

It was a lucky break that no one actually met them at the door. It was a very lively discussion from the living room but Ritsuka wisely ignored it and walked Asia up to her room. It would not be good to appear before anyone with a very pleased with themselves Asia. That conversation would go nowhere and demands would probably be made. 

Asia was still dazed so it made placing her on her bed easier. He hadn’t even done anything big to warrant such a response. Though, he knew contemplating the intricacies of a woman’s heart was beyond his capabilities. And with that fleeting thought he left Asia in her room so that she could calm down from today.

Ritsuka decided to keep survival for the day as his main priority. With a few measures steps he snuck into his room and laid down. The voices that continued to emanate from down stairs continued on but Ritsuka decided not to ponder long on those problems.

* * *

“So you want…?” Rias gestured with her hand.

“I want him to work with us as well. It’s very clear that he did something for you during the Ratings Game.” Ravel mentioned. She tempered the accusation as well as she could. While she didn’t enjoy talking about it, the fact that he played an integral part in the battle couldn’t be ignored.

“We merely power trained the week before the match. That’s all. He helped certainly but it was all of our hard work over the course of our training days.” Rias insisted as she crossed her arms. It was the time to not show any weakness.

“Even so, you only managed to get as far as you did because he gave you the advantage. We want him to work with us as well, I’ll have to showcase myself someday as well, seeing where we are now.” Ravel gestured at her figure. The underlying concern was obvious. 

She was a King now. Regardless of her feelings on how she got said position, she would be forced to meet that criticism from her peers someday. Rias remained stoic… on the outside at the very least. She could sympathize privately though.

Akeno had made it clear that Saturday was going to be her day. She wouldn’t take no for an answer… especially given her own indiscretions. Though she wasn’t feeling any trepidation about that happening.

“Ask him Friday. He’ll probably agree but even I’m not sure.” Rias informed her fellow King. It didn’t help that none of their compatriots were actually listening. 

For the entire time, everyone else was roused in an age old argument. One that always rose when people came together in a single home.

“Uno!” Akeno chuckled as she placed her second to last card down.

“No!” Yubelluna shouted as she clenched one of her fists. 

It had been going for a while now and neither person had made any headway at actually winning the game.

“This might take a while…” Ravel sighed as she watched her Queen fall to pieces over a game. “I’ll ask him tomorrow. It shouldn’t be too hard.”

“You might be surprised. I’ll get a training ground ready for you. I’ve got to go get something ready.” Rias trailed off as she wandered off to get whatever she needed to get done.

* * *

“We’ve got no leads… and no places to look at the moment.” Serafall mumbled as she drank from a small glass of wine. She had completely put her levity away. “It really pisses me off… and I can’t even blast it away because we don’t know where it is.”

“You got that right… and we can’t even tell anyone about it either. Too many problems and nothing to show for it. So… think this coincides with the missing devils we’ve been seeing?” Sirzechs muttered as he leaned against a nearby wall.

“It could be worse. We’ve kept the information from getting out and sending a panic throughout Devil society. Also from keeping things quiet, none of our other enemies have tried to make their claim.” Ajuka mumbled as he joined the others.

“And Falbium? Where’s that slacker at?” Sirzechs grumbled, moreso to himself.

“Ever since we’ve been pushing for peace, he’s been vacationing more. I don’t remember where he went this time but he did send pictures.” Ajuka smiled, thinly and without any sense of distaste. He was genuinely fine with it.

“Seriously!?” The two Satans cried out, both annoyed that their work had once again cut into their personal life.

“Not his fault honestly. With the slow ebb into peace, comes the decline of war. All that’s left to play are politics which are messy and unfulfilling. You could call it a war not worth fighting to him.” Ajuka eased the tension down though the other two still felt a petulant twinge deep in their soul.

“Regardless, while we might keep this quiet, we should find any leads possible. There isn’t anything else we can do.” Sirzechs grumbled some more. 

With a quiet wave the three parted back to their normal lives. Sirzechs returned home, Ajuka returned to his research and Serafall resumed her magical girl persona. As far as they knew nothing had changed. Everyone was still focused on power for power’s sake. Some things hadn’t changed even over time.

And no one could tell just what was coming anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long time. Apocrypha Raids. Rolling in QP and ready to spend.
> 
> Training Chapter and a Date Chapter before we head into the next story arc. I have some set up to work on for a certain group of people and Akeno is going to get what she wanted since she first felt her heart go doki doki.


	20. Phenex Pinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A training day amongst the flames and bonding towards a new goal.

_ “Ritsuka? I have something I need to talk to you about.” A voice called from his door. Within a few seconds he had opened the door and a short blonde girl with twin drill ponytails stood there… now slack jawed since he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “W-what!?” _

_ “What’s up?” Ritsuka nonchalantly answered, clearly fine with his current attire which only was a pair of shorts. _

_ Ravel was quiet… staring intensely at him. Unabashedly, she remained transfixed until Ritsuka waved his hand in front of her eyes. She immediately squeaked and only remained next to him because his hand had grabbed her shoulder. _

_ “So… what did ya need?” Ritsuka asked once more, ignoring her heavy gaze to the best of his ability. _

_ “You.” She blurted out only to immediately wave her hands back and forth from sheer embarrassment. “I mean you train us, I mean, yes, train with us, yes.” _

_ “Uh… sure. When?” Ritsuka tried to parse out what Ravel said… though he did expect the affection that had been evident ever since their dealing before the games. Rias had made it very evident that she didn’t exactly like that Ravel was like that. Still, the unexpected forwardness was surprising. Even the servants he summoned weren’t that blatant, though he suspected that it was due to their heroic tendencies making them unwilling to be as such. Kiyohime didn’t count though. _

_ “Friday, maybe?” Ravel muttered as she tried to avert her eyes. _

_ “Okay… that’s fine but do you have any idea how you want to go about this?” Ritsuka questioned as he edged his face forward trying to catch her gaze once more. Ravel was still unable to look at him. Unbeknownst to him, she couldn’t handle him bare chested and barely a few inches away.  _

_ “I’ll… figure it out… bye…” Ravel immediately rushed out the room, closing the door behind her in a huff, completely red faced and unable to get the sight out of her mind. _

* * *

It had been a good time as Friday had let out the students much earlier than usual. Something had been done that Ritsuka couldn’t really understand. It was a strange occurrence that didn’t make any sense. He didn’t have much time to think about it since he was ushered back to the manor before he could send one of the Storch Ritters out to figure out what was going on. 

Ritsuka, reluctantly, decided it didn’t matter but his own experiences were screaming at him that something was up. He would have to ask someone later once he was done with this training program. He had even gotten the last few fire resistance potions ready, just in case. His worries were just made worse as he stood next to Ravel… who was surrounded by her entire Peerage, each of whom were readying their weapons.

“Did you figure out what you wanted to work on?” Ritsuka whispered to Ravel who, while not visibly, flinched from his sudden words. She was looking worried about something.

“I… have some ideas…” She muttered under her breath. The chains of command were weighing heavily upon her shoulders. He had seen it before… especially during the Remnant Incident. Those missions had forced him to work on his own… for the most part. Especially the SE.RA.PH incident, which he still had some weird feelings about. 

Deep inside his heart… it felt as though he had died there once. It didn’t make sense… and he quietly discarded any further thinking on it. His head hurt really badly after that problem.

The light faded once more to a familiar area where he had trained with Rias and the others. It took a few moments but everyone did eventually break off from surrounding him and Ravel. It was still a constant thought in his mind since he was alone with them.

“So… weapon, fist or magic?” Ritsuka mentioned as he stepped a few paces forward. 

“What?” Yubelluna was the first to step forward. “What makes you think you can handle training us in that?”

“Are you volunteering?” Ritsuka answered with his own question, training his eye on her.

She didn’t take the bait though. It wasn’t out of fear, though the trepidation made it all the harder to tell. She took a step back as Ritsuka walked a bit further.

“Hmph… I’ll go then.” Karlamine announced as she stepped forward. 

“So swords then?” Ritsuka asked which she merely nodded at.

Ritsuka installed Yagyu’s card and pulled out the wooden swords only to hear a scoff. He ignored such a small thing and handed her the wooden blade. Taking his own sword he etched out a place where the others could stand.

“Why are we using these? Shouldn’t training between two experienced people be a bit more dangerous?” Karlamine muttered under her breath as the others took their place. 

Ritsuka didn’t answer. He knew it wasn’t really something that needed to be answered. When he had started, he had also been the same. He had questioned his servants on why he had to do something so dangerous only to be answered the same thing. The real world was harsh and it wouldn’t stand around waiting for him to be ready to handle it.

Admittedly, his servants were all crazy to some degree so the lesson was far too harsh. That left him to parse out the lessons as something more palatable.

“So training will be simply fighting against me for the moment. This is the physical portion of the test. Since Ravel didn’t really tell me the ideas yet I’ll just do what I did with everyone else. No magic shall be used and you can only rely on your natural skills.” Ritsuka announced as he waited on anyone to call him out.

“Shouldn’t we have something more team oriented? I mean Ratings Games usually fall to teamwork instead of one person dominating everything. Current teacher excluded though.” Ravel faltered slightly as she lost steam.

“I didn’t win single handedly. I merely made it so that the sides were even.” Ritsuka smirked as he turned away and went back to Karlamine. “And regardless of how things are, each of you may have to face someone on your own which means you should be prepared for anything.”

“With a wooden sword?” Karlamine snarked. “I’m sure I could give someone a splinter.” 

“Give it a chance. You’d be surprised.” Ritsuka chuckled. He supposed that teaching a nonbeliever would be the first thing he needed to do.

“Tch… fine.” Karlamine finally backed down though she didn’t seem that convinced.

“Karlamine. Look at me.” Ritsuka commanded. As soon as their eyes met, Ritsuka did exactly as Yagyu had done to him. Exerting his spiritual pressure on her caused her to freeze in place. “Raise your sword.”

Karlamine attempted to move her body… it wouldn’t respond. Her eyes widened as she stared down Ritsuka who seemed more akin to a hawk. His eyes pierced through her unsettling her soul to the point where she couldn’t speak. As quickly as it had happened he relaxed his gaze and she could move once more.

“What!?” Karlamine shook her body.

“This is training… but that doesn’t mean I will take it easy on you. I will be serious and treat you like an opponent.” Ritsuka answered as he placed his blade to his side as if hilted. “So long as we stand on this battlefield I shall treat you as I would anyone who stands against me. Take this lightly and it might end badly.”

The observers actually seemed to shiver as they stood back further. The tone of voice had completely changed now. Karlamine was starting to realize what the wooden swords were for.

“Ah… before I forget. Here you go.” Ritsuka pauses and handed a small stopwatch to Ravel.

“Um… how long?” Ravel pieced together what she had been informed.

“Three minutes.” Ritsuka answered. “Burst training. It’s not the most efficient but until I’ve had a fight with each of you one on one I won’t know what to focus on for physical training. Magical training will be different and have me see how far you can output and what you can handle. That’s for later though.”

Several hands went up but no one actually made any audible protests. With a single gesture he pointed at Xuelan.

“What about the ones who don’t fight with weapons?” Xuelan mentioned frowning slightly.

“I can handle that. I have a lot of skills at my disposal and for today I’ll try to handle everyone as best as I can before we call it a day.” Ritsuka answered. He was still very surprised that everyone, while scared, remained calm and collected. He pointed at Yubelluna who had been wavering her own raised arm.

“What about those of us that work in pairs? Could you even handle that kind of pressure?” Yubelluna announced.

“Well… I could answer that… or you could wait until after you see my match against Karlamine to see what I can handle. That should answer your question better than words can since I’m sure seeing is believing if I’m right here.” Ritsuka smirked at her, wearing that same knowing smile he sometimes held when he figured something out.

Everyone lowered their hands. It was clear that they wanted to see what was in store for them. Ravel gestured to Ritsuka to continue his training which he did with a small nod. When he turned to Karlamine she immediately took her stance.

Both hands were on the hilt of the wooden sword and prepared. Her stance seemed to favor holding a broadsword though the blade looked more like a katana.

“Remember… take this seriously.” Ritsuka stated as he placed the blade on his hip. One hand rested on the pommel as he took his stance. “Say when.”

Ravel gulped as she held the small stopwatch Ritsuka had handed her. It was set already, a single press of the button would set it off. When she looked at Karlamine, no longer was the proud warrior she tried to emulate. Instead she looked absolutely terrified.

“We’ll only do one round since I want to see what everyone can do. Though just as I told Kiba when we trained… you could die.” Ritsuka mentioned as his stance locked. He stared intently at Karlamine who bit her lip. She glared back and nodded. It was now understood just why wooden swords were used.

“Start.” Ravel spoke.

With a sudden crack Ritsuka flung himself forward with his blade drawn. Holding the blade with all her strength the sound of the blades cracking against each other caused everyone to step back. 

Karlamine was forced through the dirt leaving a small furlough where her feet had skid through. Ritsuka jumped back a short way, keeping his blade out. She didn’t waste the moment, forcing her feet out of the dirt and charged forward. There wasn’t a moment to relax, small movements were the only thing she could handle without receiving harsh counters. 

Even so, Ritsuka didn’t let up now that his blade was drawn. Every moment was calculated as she was forced back. While her blade was able to clash against his, it didn’t mean she had the advantage in strength even though she was a devil. 

Karlamine was starting to realize that the wooden swords weren’t meant to insult her ability. She legitimately had a chance to die. They locked blades once more and she could see no sign of hatred in his gaze when their eyes met. He was calm and collected to the point she couldn’t even see herself winning.

The sudden impact of a tree against her back broke her from her revelry. He had launched her back the third time their blades locked and now he had placed the wooden sword back to his side, taking the stance he started the match with. Karlamine felt her eyes widen as she stared down death once more.

Her sudden escape was marred as her foot got cut off by a random tree root causing her to fall down. What was merely bad footing turned to good fortune as she felt a rush of wind exactly where she had been, wash over her. Ritsuka hadn’t stopped his attack for even a second.

There was silence as the blade went straight through the tree cleanly. Karlamine stared back in horror as the tree slowly slid off from where it was bisected with a perfect diagonal cut. The sudden crashing of the log caught several of them off guard. 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

“Time!” Ravel called out as several of the pawns rushed over to check on Karlamine.

* * *

_ ‘Crap… I used reinforcement on the blade too well.’  _ Ritsuka mentally lambasted himself. While he had only meant to reinforce the idea that taking an opponent seriously despite what they appeared to be, this was a bit too far. It didn’t help that his mind had reached a strange sort of zen due to Yagyu’s influence. 

Such was the state of mind of those who perfected Shinkageryu. At least that was how Ritsuka understood it. Given how his lessons with him went there was always more to it than that. The question of what it wasn’t came up more often than not leaving him unable to answer satisfactorily, at least to the standard he held himself to.

While it wasn’t something common, Yagyu didn’t like it when students treated his training so frivolously. It felt like his emotions of making certain that anyone who wanted to learn would take this seriously.

* * *

“Karlamine! Karlamine! Are you okay!?” Siris cries out as her fellow knight barely moved after she fell. She didn’t look scared… there was more of a muted shock which was focused on Ritsuka. His blade looked nearly shattered to splinters.

“You good there?” Ritsuka knelt down next to her and while Siris was still wary, she didn’t want to cause any problems.

“Y-yeah… I’m good. I… uh… I’m sorry for treating the wooden swords like an insult.” Karlamine muttered as she looked away. “That’s no way for a knight to act.”

“I don’t mind. Just remember to not treat opponents like if they’re beneath you. That sort of thing leads to mistakes and being put into situations where you could die. I’ve been there and this training is merely to break you of the habits you’ve built up working under Riser. No doubt the whole immortal gimmick gave you a lot of confidence that no matter what, you would win. That’s not a guarantee and setting yourself up to lose. Even I’m not infallible. I can lose at any moment if I’m not careful. No one is invincible.” Ritsuka hummed slightly as he grabbed Karlamine by the arm picking her up easily.

“Yessir…” Karlamine and Siris both answered, uncertain of whom he was addressing.

“And since you’re here Siris, you’re up.” Ritsuka chuckled as he pulled out another wooden sword from the magical storage he seemed to carry.

“But sir…! I use a different type of blade.” Siris protested. 

“What kind?” Ritsuka turned back, looking at her.

“A… zweihander… sir.” She answered, muttering as she wondered whether this would be considered as whining.

Ritsuka pondered what he could actually do about that. As much as he wanted to accommodate everyone, he didn’t want to overwhelm himself with using class card after class card. During his training with Kiba and Koneko, six cards had been his limit before fatigue had broken through. Silently, he ground his teeth weighing the pros and cons.

As far as he knew, there was a small drain on his psyche for every time he switched cards. The necessity made him switch to EMIYA’s card. With his natural affinity to swords, it made it easy for him to project a wooden zweihander. He handed the hilt over to Siris who timidly took it in her hands. A few test swings and she nodded. 

Ritsuka switched back to Yagyu, feeling that drain once more though it wasn’t as strong as it had been.

“Ravel, can you get the stopwatch ready again.” Ritsuka called out. Ravel fumbled slightly with the watch and managed to get it ready with another time limit set. “Another three minutes then.”

* * *

Siris was nervous. It wasn’t a natural feeling ever since she had changed into a half devil. She had tossed herself into her new role so wholeheartedly that she no longer held any doubts. 

That had changed several days ago when she had been taken out before even getting a single chance to fight. The perpetrator now stood before her and was bearing his spirit down on her. Now that they had become vassals to a more serious looking king while still being subservient to their true King, it was confusing. The lack of formality that had come from their first impromptu meeting had set the pace.

That left things in a dissonance she couldn’t really wrap her head around. In her eyes, someone so powerful who made a King bow their heads to them in fear should be respected as such. Ritsuka, even in passing, didn’t even attempt to show any sort of regal bearing or commanding forbearance. The fact that he was human and didn’t let the prejudice that all devils were scorned with invade how he treated them made things even more muddled. 

These were unbecoming of a Knight, even if only in name, to be having. She was used to following orders no matter what since her former King’s orders were straightforward. Now her official leader, regardless of appearance, was subservient to her new master and she was fine with that.

“You shouldn’t get lost in thoughts when a battle starts.” Ritsuka called out, breaking the knight from her turbulent thoughts.

“Yessir.” Siris answered dutifully. Her blade hefted in her hands as she stared down the new foe before her. His eyes still held the same sharpness he had used when he faced down Karlamine.

Even with her own training since she had been turned into a devil, she didn’t envision her chances of winning. Everything was decided in the small moment before battle. Her sword was cumbersomely large and slowed her down. It was powerful but that only worked in her favor because she was a devil reincarnate and had the strength to use such a sword. His sword, while long, was fit for faster speed and appeared much stronger than it acted. 

She couldn’t exactly overpower him. He had proven that he could deal with someone stronger than him in a head to head battle. It was hard to tell since she was trying to set her focus away from her mind and onto the battlefield. Her eyes shifted back and forth between her two leaders, the crowned and the uncrowned. She was worried but kept her conviction strong, he was staring dauntlessly at her convinced that she was the enemy. It was for training purposes, of course, but that still fed into the anxiety she now found herself in.

_ ‘Okay… he’s dangerous. Far more dangerous than even Riser. It is training but he has made it clear he wouldn’t take it easy on any of us. I go from the front he’ll sidestep easily… from the left might make him parry… from above is a dodge and some room… yes that.’  _ Siris readied her blade as the voice called out.

“Begin!” Ravel called out.

Siris jumped into the air expecting Ritsuka to move out of the way giving her more room to push her attack. He didn’t. He lowered his stance and his blade was prepared. The heavy blade fell down upon him as his own blade held up keeping her in place.

The floor pitted heavily leaving a half meter crater around Ritsuka. With a heavy push Siris was tossed back skidding through the ground. Her blade faltered slightly, whether from the sudden jostling or shock she couldn’t tell. She brought her blade back in defensively just as the sound of wood knocking against each other sounded out.

He was back in front of her, staring her down. Her teeth grit in concentration as she tried to force her blade forward. Ritsuka wouldn’t budge, using enough strength to keep her in place.

_ ‘So a strength approach was wrong…’  _ Siris smiled nervously, feeling a slight twitch from her cheek. Her plan had been demolished in mere moments. 

“Gragh!” Siris forced her weight into the blade, knocking Ritsuka away.

He landed on his feet remaining on the defensive as she brought her blade down on him. The sudden slam of wooden weapons caused everyone to hear the sudden cracks. Hairline fractures webbed along each wooden weapon. Siris jumped back again noting how her own blade was slightly chipped. 

“Don’t lose focus.” Ritsuka spoke as Siris brought up her blade.

**Thwack!**

Once again the blades met only with Siris being pushed back once more. When she jumped away her face fell once more. His blade was sheathed back against his hip.

She felt the wind knocked out of her as she forced her blade to catch the sudden attack. A single slash came straight for her and even though she had managed to block it, the sheer speed sent shockwaves along her arms.

Ritsuka hopped back leaving Siris to stare on in shock. His wooden sword shattered to splinters. He didn’t even flinch while her own blade was barely still whole. The wooden zweihander had several chipped edges with several more cracks spread along the blade.

“Keep going Siris!” Yubelluna called out, breaking her from her stupor.

There were a few more cheers of encouragement which helped move her on. Siris was hesitant to attack someone without a weapon.

“Keep going until the watch rings.” Ritsuka mentioned as he kept his hands to his side. His gaze was still heavy and focused on her. 

Siris bit her lip. It would be her chance to get some higher measure of respect in the foreseeable relationship they would now have. A knight and her master working towards something better. It was slightly idealistic but she had thrown herself into the role of a Knight wholeheartedly and she wouldn’t lie to herself about it.

Charging forward, Siris brought down the blade on Ritsuka. Her momentum stopped as he clasped his hands upon the blade and with a single motion snapped it in twain. Before she could snap her focus back a single fist collided with her solar plexus. It was heavy as her back met the ground and the wind was knocked out of her.

* * *

_ ‘How did I do that? I mean I know that Yagyu has an almost impossible conceptual strength against any weapon and a swordless form but… ‘ _ Ritsuka took a sharp breath hidden as he reached his hand down. The watch beeped signaling the end of the match. 

Siris coughed slightly as she reached for said hand. It took a slight bit of effort but she eventually got back on her feet. Her face cast downward and a frown on her face.

“I lost…” Siris muttered, her breath hitched from the single punch.

“This was training… there’s not really any winners or losers here. You figure out what you have to work on?” Ritsuka spoke under his breath. 

“Yes… still a bit disappointed in myself.” Siris mentioned.

“You are a serious lady, aren’t you? Pun not intended.” Ritsuka softened his gaze, looking fondly at her.

“Yeah… and yeah, I get that sometimes as well.” Siris rubbed the back of her head. “You’re lucky I get that English joke…” 

“You did good work Siris.” Karlamine patted her fellow knight on the back. “Next time we’ll gang up on him, make it easier.”

“That’s a different day. At that point we’ll be training with actual weapons.” Ritsuka coolly remarked not missing a beat as he gestured the two to get off the field. “Whoever is fighting hand to hand is next.”

* * *

Xuelan was shrinking back slightly. Her fight in the Games had left her suplexed, several times. Isabela was far more eager.

“Ooh. Ooh! Me, me! I’ll go.” Isabela waved her arms enthusiastically. With a small jump she rushed forward onto the preconceived arena that had been decided.

“Come on up then. Isabela… right?” Ritsuka parsed his thoughts out. He had asked Akeno about each of the girls from Riser’s former Peerage. Luckily, she had pictures to match the faces so it wasn’t too difficult to actually figure out who was whom. 

“You already got our names memorized!?” Isabela seemed… eagerly excited by such a revelation.

“Let’s just say I’ve got a good attention to detail.” Ritsuka chuckled as he uninstalled Yagyu’s card.  _ ‘We’re never gonna tell her that I crammed all yesterday matching names with faces. I gotta keep some dignity… I should also figure out how highly she thinks of her own self.’ _

“So I get to fight too, right?” Isabela smirked as she got into her own stance.

“Sure. So… Pankration, Lucha Libre, Bajiquan, Chinese Boxing or I guess what could liberally be called street fighting?” Ritsuka threw out a random assortment of fighting styles. He felt a bit… guilty of calling Martha’s fighting style just street fighting. The only reason he went through with such a label was only because he was still weaning the group into his life. Too much at once would probably destroy their sensibilities.

“Uh… Bajiquan?” Isabela questioned.

“Good choice. That’s what I’m fighting you with.” Ritsuka chuckled as he installed Old Li Shuwen’s card suppressing the coat that usually appeared. He needed to keep things simple for the moment.

Isabela nodded as she looked over to her King. A quick nod and Ravel restarted the watch once more. With her hand raised she readied her finger on the timer.

As soon as her hand fell down Isabela charged forward. It wasn’t the smartest plan but since he had mentioned other fighting styles Isabela assumed that anything could happen. After all, the figure before her had exuded such murderous intent with a single glance that it was hard not to get excited. 

Her opponent had nearly single handedly knocked down more than half her friends in a single move without any wasted effort on his part. What he was capable of was an unknown, and what it could mean if she didn’t push him to his limits was almost terrifying to contemplate.

Her outstretched fist flew forward only to be parried at the last second with a quick short punch into her gut. Knocked back slightly but still on her feet, Isabela followed through with several kicks which Ritsuka backed away from. Even as they nearly grazed him he never took his eyes off of Isabela.

He wasn’t opting for ending this battle too quickly. It would destroy the point of training with them. It was a constant reminder of using Old Li’s card that he was extremely bloodthirsty regardless of his age. Ritsuka had to make a concentrated effort not to go all out since he was training, not killing.

“Got ya now!” Isabela yelled out as she brought down a vicious axe kick at his collarbone. 

It also left her wide open. A quick sidestep as Sphere Boundary(Zenith) activated. Ritsuka placed his fist against Isabela’s lower sternum and within the blink of an eye struck with as much force as was needed.

The timer hadn’t even beeped when Isabela fell onto the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

* * *

_ ‘That wasn’t supposed to happen… was it? Using these cards isn’t supposed to have a cumulative effect? Maybe I’m just being a bit more ruthless to prove a point?’  _ Ritsuka pondered as Isabela was helped up. She had lost consciousness for twenty seconds. By then the watch timer had already beeped.

Isabela woke up with a shuddering breath.

“What was that!?” She cried out as soon as she could feel the thundering of her heart calm down. Her perplexed, almost unbelieving, gaze pointedly met his.

“A technique for stopping movement. I’m not good enough to do it consistently but it is a good lesson for a Rook, wouldn’t you say?” Ritsuka answered. It wasn’t a lie technically. He admitted to himself that no matter how well trained he would be, he wouldn’t have the same physical abilities a servant would have. Even if it was self deprecating, it was a truth he had come to accept a long time ago. He wouldn’t be good enough to do something like that so consistently.

“What makes you think that!?” Isabela grumbled as she rubbed the spot where Ritsuka’s fist touched. Her wincing belayed how much it stung.

“You now know that even if you feel you’re the best around, something is going to keep you down.” Ritsuka joked slightly, a small smirk on his face. Though how he was amused was lost on everyone and the smirk slowly died off. “Seriously though, I’m strong enough. Doesn’t mean I’m the strongest you’ll ever face. It’s good to have confidence in who you are and your own strength, but don’t underestimate anyone you meet. Even if they look weak.”

“Haven’t you ever underestimated anyone?” Isabela frowned as she looked at him.

“Yup. Nearly died for each time I did.” Ritsuka muttered. His last bout with Columbus and Scheherazade were fresh on his mind. Due to the dire mess Agartha had been and the fact that the narrative was against him in the most blatant ways, he could safely say how he didn’t take either seriously. The positive thinking was a comfort after seeing what happened to the slaves that had been taken during those times. He also knew how slippery she could be especially with how broad her Anti King stats made her. “Take a break. When I have more free time we’ll see if we can get you stronger.”

“Right.” Isabela smiled much brighter than when she started. Even though she hoisted herself back on her feet, she still wobbled back to the group.

“Xuelan, come on down.” Ritsuka called out as the devil in the Qipao stepped forward. “Same question as her. Choose one.”

“I’ll do the same. No reason not to face your best is there?” Xuelan gulped slightly. Her eyes kept gazing straight ahead as if she was trying to imagine a better place.

“...right. I suppose that’s a good idea.” Ritsuka shrugged as he stretched out his wrist, wrenching it in his left hand.

* * *

_ ‘Oh I really don’t want to do this… I really don’t. I’ve already dealt with seeing him up close already.’ _ Xuelan recalled how that giant wolf surprised her. After she had gotten up from the multiple suplex slams she had been able to catch the final stand Riser had made.

The vaporization had been very overkill… but that was the bare minimum with dealing with someone from the Phenex bloodline. The problem had been when the mage had decided to end it. The moment that the wolf had been cloaked in mana, her heart immediately clenched in on itself. Something about it just screamed death, permanent death, throughout the entire sequence. It didn’t help that somehow the coat that had appeared on Ritsuka’s back seemed to have a mind of its own. The tendrils had dug through somewhere just to pin Riser down.

Her confidence wasn’t at its best point at the moment. Regardless of how she felt on the matter, she was still facing the one person who had destroyed their image with a single move. How he did it, wasn’t important. What he did was.

“You good?” Ritsuka called out, breaking her from her pessimistic thoughts.

“Yes! Sorry just planning.” Xuelan shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on him. The look he gave her clearly didn’t emphasize that he believed her. That was to be expected. Awareness in leaders was usually proportional to their ego. The stronger the ego meant less awareness of those around, the person before her was the opposite. She couldn’t exactly hide how she felt.

“Begin!” Ravel called out.

Xuelan took her stance spinning into a low axe kick. Her start had been quick though Ritsuka had hopped back instead of met her blow. Unlike Isabela who was far more gung ho about combat Xuelan took a far more defensive tact. As he closed in she would parry the blows using her legs. 

It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt her. Even as a Rook, he still managed to do scratch damage against her. Since she wasn’t supposed to use her magic either, it left her unable to do many finishing blows.

Xuelan ducked low as Ritsuka’s fist collided with a tree. The entire trunk splintered in on itself forcing the two away from each other as it fell to the ground. She couldn’t even tell if that had been his full strength or if he was still holding back.

“Faster.” Ritsuka stated.

“What!?” Xuelan had little chance to fully contemplate the word as Ritsuka charged forward.

Xuelan focused primarily on dodging at that point as their limbs became a flurry of strikes and parries. Ritsuka caught Xuelan’s leg tossing her at a nearby tree. Contorting her body, Xuelan forced herself to turn enough that her feet met the trunk of the tree. Without being a devil, the maneuver would have broken her legs. She jumped off just as Ritsuka’s fist met the trunk. The sudden torque from the swing gouged out a sizable portion of wood leaving it standing precariously on what was left.

She grimaced at the sight as he turned to her again. She readied her legs once more even as exhaustion seemed to take hold. As he charged forward once more the sudden beep of the watch rang out. 

Ritsuka stopped mere centimeters from meeting Xuelan in combat once more. He was breathing slightly heavier but not enough to be winded. Xuelan had frayed nerves at this point. Her heart thundered heavily in her chest and her legs felt like jelly. Most fights had never been as intense as that moment, yet her terror came from the realization that this was only training. 

“Good work. I’m proud of you for keeping up with me so well.” Ritsuka whispered to Xuelan, catching her completely off guard. 

_ ‘Proud? He’s proud of me?’ _ Xuelan felt an unmistakable amount of pride welling up in her heart. She had kept up going far beyond what she thought she could possibly do. The fear that had been built up was slowly cracking. It helped that unlike Riser, Ritsuka had praised her for her skill rather than her body.

* * *

_ ‘Hopefully that eases her fear slightly. She has a lot of promise for growing faster than Isabela who I’ll need to work with more.’  _ Ritsuka pondered as he ignored the small flame of affection he sparked with his innocuous words. 

“Anybody else a physical fighter? If you speak up, we can keep this going.” Ritsuka called out to the group. The Rooks and Knights were both exhausted huddled next to each other as they sat against one of the fallen logs watching the spectacle before them.

Ravel looked at her Peerage. Most of the pawns were very uncertain of even going up. She let out a sigh, though it was frustrating, she couldn’t blame them for their trepidation. What was supposed to be training was turning into full out sparring. The fact that no one had done any meaningful damage to Ritsuka had also lowered their morale slightly. 

As Ritsuka helped Xuelan back to sit against the log, she stared at her pawns. No one was willing to step up.

“Pawns up front then. If you’d rather be more magic base, raise your hands now.” Ritsuka commanded, waiting for the eight pawns to stand up.

The tension rose as all eight quietly stood up and stepped forward. Ni and Li kept their ears folded down and their tails didn’t move as much. Ile and Nel held hands as they stepped up to remain brave. Burent and Marion remained the picturesque image of poise and professionalism… though their legs were still shaking. Shuriya tried to remain a seductive figure even though she was shaking. Mira was the only one who wasn’t hiding her fear. Her entire body was trembling.

“So… I don’t think anyone standing has the confidence to go through with this kind of training. Admittedly as a pawn since I’m not an enemy you can’t use that skill you have for training.” Ritsuka started only for Mira to speak up.

“I-I-it isn’t that. You took us out without even trying. Can you blame us for that?” Mira stammered out at first. The others did agree albeit reluctantly since even with almost all of them working together they had been eliminated from the game from the start.

“It doesn’t help that niisan is so strong.” Ile called out which incensed Nel.

“Too strong! Too strong!” Nel answered in an almost childish way. She somehow seemed to still keep her ladylike demeanor which caused a small dissonance.

Ravel was about to intervene only to stop when she noticed the lack of anger from Ritsuka. He seemed to take everything in stride regardless of the tone everyone took against him. Most devils would have lost their top and browbeaten them back into compliance.

“Would you rather learn how to fight then? I did sparring sessions with Karlamine, Siris, Isabela and Xuelan because I knew they could handle it. If you don’t feel like you can handle it then I could just teach you something you’d be comfortable with. When you feel up to it then we’ll be going with full contact sparring training sessions.” Ritsuka explained to the disbelief of the group. “Doesn’t mean that I know your specialties though. If there is something you prefer to learn over something else then you just need to tell me.”

“What was the point of the sparring then?” Siris called out.

“You all have well defined combat styles already incorporated into your lives. If I started teaching you something new you would lose combat strength because you would focus on something entirely different. It also helps me figure out just how well prepared you are to handle training at my level.” Ritsuka explained. Honestly it felt like he was Scatatch at that moment. He could have used her card for this session… though every match would have been to the death. That idea was quietly filed away.

“Oh…” Siris muttered. She couldn’t decide whether to be proud that she was strong enough to get real training or terrified that her skill let her get said training. It was a real mixed bag at this point.

“So… who’s more on combat and who’s more on magic?” Ritsuka turned to the pawns.

* * *

Of the pawns who remained for physical training were Ni and Li, Mira and surprisingly Shuriya. The others seemed to want to go into magic training for the moment. 

“Okay since we’re not going to do sparring I’ll be teaching you something for the moment. If it doesn’t mesh well with you then I’ll work on you with a different style.” Ritsuka explained though his reason was kept from the others. They didn’t need to know about the class cards yet. That level of trust hadn’t been built.

“But what about our… what did you call it… differing combat styles?” Shuriya raised her hand. Even though she seemed to dress like a seductress, she seemed far more aware than she let on.

“Well… from what I can tell Ni and Li are fist to fist style so Chinese Boxing would do them well. Mira favors bojutsu so spear training would complement her well. That leaves you Shuriya, I haven’t figured what would fit you yet. I am open to suggestions though.” Ritsuka chuckled as he focused all his attention on her. That pressure was slightly overwhelming for the young lady who seemed frightened of being singled out. 

“I… I’ve never really given it much thought.” Shuriya admitted as soon as she found her bearings once more. “Most of the time I’d let my fire magic do the talking but I’d like to not get trapped into that again.”

“Understandable. Hm… would you be fine with wrestling?” Ritsuka mentioned as he kept his hand against his chin.

“Wrestling? I mean… I guess. If you think it would fit me.” Shuriya muttered, a bit uncertain about it.

“Well it is an option. I’ll have to see you fight first before anything else.” Ritsuka bobbed his head back and forth as if trying to think about how things would go. “Well I supposed we’ll start with you two.”

“Yes!” Ni and Li chirped as they came from and certain.

Ritsuka switched over to Yan Qing’s card. The pressure of using the card wasn’t as heavy anymore but the fatigue still built up. It wasn’t as bad as it had been during the training with Kiba and Koneko. Surprisingly it felt far easier to handle the strain of the cards at this point. It made sense since he hadn’t used them one after another while also accumulating wounds from combat.

“Let’s start with Wing Chun then… I won’t expect you to get everything all at once since training like this takes time.” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head. “So first we take our stance on Siu Nim Tau. Remember that this is all for control and from the moment you take this stance it will define the rest of your training under this form. Small movements are key here and should you get them wrong, those mistakes will be carried forever more to be used against you when it matters most.”

Ritsuka took his stance, bending his knees slightly with his back completely straight. His arms were brought to his sides. With careful slight movements his hand was brought forward before twisting it into an open palm before retracting it back against his body. He repeated this movement over and over switching sides as the twins followed said movements as well.

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes until he had gotten the two to actually figure out the right movements. Their nekomata nature made it difficult for them to remain still for long. Ritsuka was forced to perform several afterimage effects with Yan Qing’s abilities just to make sure they respected the teaching process. 

It felt as though that was a running theme between every member of Riser’s Peerage. Though that seemed to stretch also into Rias and her Peerage as well. As Devils, they probably never tried to get better aside from making things either bigger or pouring magic into something until it was more powerful. It felt weird to him… though that was probably the point. A human would either push themselves into being better but only Kiba had been the kind to push himself. Akeno… was haunted by something but she seemed to be holding herself back from it.

“Ni, keep your movements short okay. Don’t overextend your arm. When it crosses your chest it stops before your shoulder.” Ritsuka performed the movement for her once more.

“Yes Sensei!” Ni answered immediately as she did the movement again. Ritsuka was far too into the zone to actually realize what she said… or the sudden affection that lay within her tone as she looked at her new teacher in admiration.

“Li, keep your knees bent. I know it’s tough but you have to remain limber. Ready to strike at a moment’s notice while remaining ready to bounce back from said strike. Also your arms go down then up before bringing it back to form.” Ritsuka explained as he performed the final movements once more. 

“Got it Sensei!” Li answered jubilantly. While they seemed tired, they were both still exuberant about what they were doing.

“Okay… I think you got the movements. Though from now on I want you to practice these movements until they become second nature. That would mean do this whenever you feel you have free time. We can move on to other movements when we next meet for training.” Ritsuka mentioned as he quietly switched over to Hozoin Inshun’s card. “Take a rest then. After all this is merely training. Mira come on down.”

The twins looked spent as they sat down with the others. Isabela patted the two on the head. While they grumbled about it, neither actually stopped her from doing so. Though it was strange for Ritsuka since Koneko had reacted so… extremely when he patted her head.

“Ready…” Mira mumbled as she pulled out her staff. It was a well made one made out of red oak that seemed pretty flexible.

“Okay. While I will eventually get you something more appropriate for training let’s go ahead and give it our all.” Ritsuka cheered slightly, letting his smile lead the way.

“Yes!” Mira answered, realizing she wasn’t going to do anything crazy.

A spear materialized above Ritsuka’s head as he slowly twisted it around him until he held it before it. It looked almost like a trident… though the points on either side were more rounded. While it was a spear, it looked like it could be used as a naginata or a scythe at a moment’s notice.

“Bwah!?” Mira let out in surprise.

“Okay… for now we can really only do simple thrusts and slams for now. After I find you a decent spear we’ll move you up to Sojutsu.” Ritsuka chuckled as he prepared himself. “For now follow my movements and don’t worry if you get them wrong. I’ll make sure you will get better.”

“Yes!” Mira answered. She had been intimidated before at her teacher’s presence. Now she was just worried she wouldn’t be able to meet the expectation that he would place on her.

_ ‘Let’s start with the Omote set and see how far we can get.’ _ Ritsuka started the motions as Mira followed in tandem with him.

* * *

It took over an hour before she got the forms down. Even so, she still made mistakes. It was minute details that he only noticed because of how precise Inshun was with his own movements.

“Keep this foot back a bit more. Yeah that’s it. Remember that your swing carries the momentum. Commit to the strike or don’t. When I figure out what to make your spear out of it will make more sense.” Ritsuka mumbled the last part.

“Yes Master.” Mira answered. It was surprising to Ritsuka… but he didn’t let it show. It was starting to get a little weird at the moment with the reverence being piled on him by everyone. He knew about how the conquered followed the conqueror, Cu Alter and Iskandar both espoused the topic, but this was unreal.

All he did was put them into a position to be defeated. Yeah, he landed the decisive blow but that was the only work he put into it. The rest just coincided with how things were set up… and a little of Moriarty’s planning.

“Take a break. Practice the forms when you have a chance.” Ritsuka urged her off the field before glancing towards Shuriya. “Did you figure out what you wanted to do?”

“I’ve thought about it… but I’m not sure I’m okay with wrestling right now. Do you think I could try something else…?” Shuriya grimaced slightly. She sounded remorseful for her decision. Ritsuka didn’t know why… it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. If she didn’t feel confident then it was fine.

_ ‘Hm… so not that. I’m reaching a fatigue limit here too. I want to save enough for magic training for everyone. It would let me at least gauge everyone for future sessions. I mean, Shuriya reminds me of Mata Hari and she was very good at grappling. Hm… wait. Assassin…?’ _ Ritsuka felt a bolt of inspiration. While he would hold off on doing ninja training, that didn’t mean he couldn’t use an Assassin to train her.

“Ritsuka, sir? Are you okay?” Shuriya waved her hand in front of his face when he got quiet. It took a second for him to react, even if it was only the sudden movement of his eyes.

“How good are you at throwing things?” Ritsuka blurted out. The others who heard murmured amongst each other for how random a question it was.

“Okay I guess? I toss my trash away one hundred percent of the time.” Shuriya nervously chuckled as she scratched her cheek.

“Knives?” Ritsuka tilted his head.

“K-knives? I’ve never thrown knives before.” She answered. Shuriya seemed a bit dumbfounded.

“I'm gonna make you sneaky.” Ritsuka answered confidently.

“Sneaky? Me?” Once again, Shuriya didn’t really understand what was happening.

Ritsuka quietly switched to Hassan of the Hundred Personas card. As much as he would have liked to use Cursed Arm-Sensei, the thought of his arm being bound would have been detrimental. A small skull mask appeared atop his head, tilted at an angle like a party hat.

“Where did that come from?” Shuriya pointed at the mask.

Ritsuka didn’t really answer as a shadow version of Ritsuka appeared with larger than usual biceps. With a careful set of chops it had managed to cut a piece of the log out into a single sliver.

“Where did he come from!?” Several voices came out as the sliver of wood was tossed at one of the trees before the original Ritsuka threw a long knife straight through the very top of the board keeping it aloft and stuck to the tree.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ritsuka waved it off as the shadow disappeared.

“But-“ Several voices were cut off.

“Don’t worry about it. It will be explained later.” Ritsuka firmly stated which got them to stop. Yubelluna wanted to keep going… until Ritsuka stared her down. Though not meant to be threatening, it did the trick and Yubelluna stopped trying to question it.

“Um… what am I doing?” Shuriya, still trying to wrap her head around what happened, shifted the focus back to her own actions.

“Knife throwing. I’m gonna train you to be an assassin.” Ritsuka smiled, as if that explained everything. Had there been crickets within the area they would have been chirping.

“What?” Shuriya blinked as she tried to parse out what she heard.

“Well… maybe assassin is the wrong term here. So let’s go with ninja if that sounds better.” Ritsuka corrected himself… it was hard to focus. Over a hundred voices were speaking though it soon came to a consensus. He agreed that it needed to be more palatable. 

It was strange this didn’t come up beforehand. Though… he did split up immediately after using the card. Still he needed to take it slow. First knife throwing then he could figure out where to take this.

* * *

Shuriya blinked… and stopped letting herself think too hard. At this point it was better to just go with the flow. She looked over at her friends noting just how confused everyone was. No one actually seemed to know how to go about this.

_ ‘Do I even have any knives for her to throw?’  _ Ritsuka pondered. ‘ _ Third pouch.’  _ Another voice answered in his mind.  _ ‘Ah thank you. Are they balanced ones or…?’ _ Ritsuka answered.  _ ‘Oh then that’s the second pouch. Third pouch is the handle heavy knives.’ _

Ritsuka pulled out a small set of six balanced knives. Each were made out of a thin metal and seemed to fit well in his hand.

“Which is your dominant hand?” Ritsuka asked, breaking her from her zen state of mind.

“Ah… right hand.” Shuriya answered, taking care to look at the knives in question. They didn’t have noticeable handles, only rounded sides, to them and seemed to be meant for quick throws.

“Okay first things first is that these knives are probably the easiest to learn from and eventually will let you switch between the different types later on. Now this particular set can be held like if you’re gripping a hammer.” Ritsuka acted out as he held the blade. “Throwing knives aren’t about strength, it’s a matter of finesse. Too much force and the blade could spin, not enough and it’ll falter. So with that in mind remember that when you throw it’s all about the position of your wrist.”

As Ritsuka did the act, Shuriya watched the position of his hand and how it followed through. It was a very quick movement, even when he only acted it out there were only a few seconds to really glean what was happening. It took a few times before she could commit the motions to memory.

“Here.” Ritsuka held the blade between his fingers, handing it to Shuriya. “All I want you to do is try and hit the target.”

“I’ll do my best.” Shuriya nodded.

* * *

It took several attempts before she could hit the small dartboard he had made. There were no bullseyes but she did consistently hit the board after the seventieth throw.

Whenever the six knives were tossed, one of the smaller Ritsuka shadow bodies would come out and collect the fallen knives. The spectacle stopped being surprising at a certain point. The necessity of inuring the group towards his own… eccentricities was progressing at an easy pace.

Eventually Shuriya did get the confidence needed to follow through on the training. It was a boon in Ritsuka’s eyes.

“Good work. You’re doing better. Remember that this is more of a repetitious action. As you keep getting this into muscle memory you’ll do better. Just remember to remain calm as you throw. Too much tension will ruin your focus.” Ritsuka explained as he started collecting the knives.

“Yes Sensei!” Shuriya answered just as proudly as the others had. The slight tone of affection that had been building throughout was noticeable, but Ritsuka played it off as nothing. 

It wasn’t like what had happened in Chaldea was going to happen here. He could handle the ever growing affection that seemed to be pointing at him. It wasn’t like his time in Chaldea had made him an irresistible beacon, that would be strange.

“We’ll call it for now then. Let’s get some magic training out of the way. I figure that we’ll do the practical application before I see how well the Bishop, Queen and King do in combat.” Ritsuka announced to the surprise of the three in question.

“Wait we’re going to do the same thing that the Knights and Rooks did?” Mihae gulped as she realized what that meant. 

“Yup.” Ritsuka mentioned as nonchalantly as he possibly could. The smile on his face shining brightly as he did so. “After all, you three need to set a good example for the others, right?”

There was a collective gulp coming from three very nervous devils.

* * *

Ritsuka didn’t immediately start training the three remaining high members. There were still four other pawns to work on. He quietly put Medea’s card on in order to perform the same tests he did with Rias and Akeno.

“Okay… Ile and Nel come on up. I’m gonna test ya.” Ritsuka called out as the two came up. They were slightly nervous but managed to come up together. “I’m guessing you feel more comfortable together, huh?”

“Yup yup nii-san. We’re always together.” Ile lightly chuckled. The sense of worry wafted off of the pair.

“We always work together. We watch each other’s back.” Nel agreed, nodding to herself more so than him. “We can do magic together.”

“We channel it through our chainsaws.” The pair mentioned at the same time, looking at each other with a slight giggle.

_ ‘Chainsaw wielding Lolis… not the weirdest thing I’ve seen or heard.’  _ Ritsuka blinked a couple times. “Go ahead and bring them out. Channel your magic through it.”

The pair did as they were told, taking the weapons out of the bags they brought. Each revved up letting the whir of their chains to sing out. A second later they were wreathed in flames.

“Okay… “ Ritsuka summoned Medea’s staff and pulled the two logs he had punched through. “Cut these logs before you run out of magic.”

“That’s it!?” Ile yelled.

“What the!?” Nel added.

“You’ll see.” Ritsuka smirked as he lifted his staff and pointed them at the logs. 

The two shrugged, though disappointment painted their expression.

_ ‘He’s babying us…’  _ Ile grumbled mentally as she readied her flame covered chainsaw.

_ ‘Oh… we’re seen as children…’ _ Nel frowned.

The two did as they were told. There had been a slightly higher expectation that they wouldn’t have been treated any differently from the others even though they were both considered at the very least adults. 

The pair immediately brought their chainsaws down… only to be knocked back. A thin shimmering shield surrounded both logs making them remain unsinged and unburnt.

“I expect you to break those shields.” Ritsuka spoke in no uncertain terms. “You’re here to be pushed to the limit right? So break them today and keep going higher.”

There was a quiet hum as Ritsuka floated above the two standing logs, the staff he held glowing with mana. The two young girls felt a slight grin worm it’s way on their faces. Giggling gleefully, the pair launched themselves at their task.

The flames licked the barriers that had been formed and the two forces met each other in battle.

* * *

Ile and Nel fell back, their chainsaws off to the side. The barriers were still up. The two were breathing heavily, drenched in sweat from overexerting their magic.

“Too tough…” Ile wheezed as she sat back up. She pulled at her collar letting the small droplets of sweat to roll down below her collar.

“Mu… very tough niisan…” Nel agreed as she pouted.

The wrinkling of their cheeks betraying their smiles painted a different picture. Ritsuka didn’t know what to make of it but that wasn’t too important. He was just glad they enjoyed their training.

“So my assessment right now… you need to work on strengthening your magic. I was restoring the shield every fifty seconds and you lasted ten minutes.” Ritsuka stated as he lowered the shield.

“Huh? What does that mean?” The two asked at the same time, looking confused over the metric that was being tested.

“It means that if you were facing a mage you would need to expend about eight minutes of energy just to take them on.” Ritsuka mentioned as he tapped the staff against his shoulder.  _ ‘Though that’s only taking into account a mage of Medea’s caliber. I don’t know the level of the average mage here in this world. Even then, I’m still low balling it.’ _

“That seems high…” Ravel called out.

“Is it?” Ritsuka tilted his head. “I’m just counting on defensive power right now.”

“R-right…” Ravel nodded slightly.

_ ‘Huh… So mages are weaker or stronger…? Should I clarify… or would that give too much away? Medea’s disposition isn’t helping…’ _ Ritsuka quietly turned to Burent and Marion.

“Us now then?” Marion places her fists on her hips, posing slightly. She wanted to appear more confident than her eyes showed.

“O-oh right… us now.” Burent bit her lip slightly. Nervousness radiated from her as she also stepped forward.

“Yup. Same thing… unless you want to spar?” Ritsuka threw the question out there… only for both of them to violently shake their heads.

“Absolutely not!” Two voices rang out as Ritsuka chuckled from their display.

* * *

It took them nine minutes to do so… but they did break the barrier that was surrounding the logs. Then they both collapsed from exhaustion, their chest heaving heavily from overexertion. Ritsuka waited a bit before helping them back to their feet.

“Good work. You’ve both broken your barriers. Unfortunately, it took everything you had. Still we’ll work to fix that.” Ritsuka helped the two to their feet.

“Woo… adequacy.” Burent sarcastically quipped though she seemed glad to have done so well.

“Come on Burent… it wasn’t so bad.” Marion chided her companion.

“Meh…” Burent wheezed slightly as she stumbled over to the others. Shuriya helped them sit down since their bodies seemed like they wanted to give up.

“Now… Mihae. Your turn. Ravel and Yubelluna, you two decide who goes next between each other.” Ritsuka ordered as Mihae, the only Bishop, slowly stepped forward. She really didn’t want to be here at the moment.

After everything that happened… it was very clear that they were outmatched. The air of mystery that surrounded their new mentor permeated every other aspect of their lives now. Not only had he shown them a threshold of power during the Ratings Game, he hadn’t even brushed the surface of what was possible.

Weapons mastery, hand to hand expertises, magical aptitude, stealth capabilities, and who else could tell. Mihae also had to add summoning if that wolf was anything to go by.

“Have you fought much?” Ritsuka questioned breaking the flow of her thoughts.

“Uh… not really.” Mihae admitted with a small wince.

“Wait… Ravel! Have you fought much either?” Ritsuka turned to the twin drill devil girl who looked admonished at being put on the spot.

“Heh heh… no. At most I was around as a placeholder for my brother. I mean I can do plenty of fire manipulation spells… but I never actually fought.” Ravel mentioned, sighing at the admittance on her part.

“Okay… let’s get some training into both of you then. Honestly, I might just train you with Asia. That would probably work out best for everyone involved.” Ritsuka mumbled the last sentence, keeping it under his breath. 

They didn’t need to know about that yet. It was also disconcerting how little the Bishops could do aside from their magic. The disconnect between the two schools of thought about magic in this word also made it difficult to figure out how much he needed to teach.

“Let’s start with shaping magic then…” Ritsuka continued as he summoned a small ball of fire in his hands.

* * *

Ravel and Mihae were naturals with their elemental manipulations. Whether it was because of how much they already knew, or if their status as Bishops was assisting them, he couldn’t tell. Though it didn’t stop the rest of the magic users from joining in with their own magic manipulation.

“So as you can see just a little manipulation and you can do so much with even the tiniest spark.” Ritsuka advised as another set of fireballs turned into birds of some kind. He personally thought they looked like doves… though Yubelluna muttered something about them being crows.

“Hm… I get the theory behind this but it seems superfluous.” Ravel frowned slightly. She had made a few phoenixes out of flames that lazily flew around.

“I know but this is only part one. As time goes on I’ll teach you how to let them work on the same level as a familiar. So you just set it and continue with your other task.” Ritsuka pointed out which made Ravel nod in agreement.

“This would have been so useful during those other matches we had.” Mihae mentioned. She hadn’t been able to make her magic turn into animals but the geometric shapes she made were capable of much faster movements. They encircled her like a shield though the number of shapes left much to be desired.

“It’s useful. All you need is a bit of imagination and the will to do so.” Ritsuka commented. It wasn’t exactly how magecraft worked but given how the rules of magic in this world differed so heavily in this world, he could afford to make speculations.

“I guess? I don’t know how many wizards would actually endorse that line of thinking boss.” Mihae quipped with a small chuckle. 

_ ‘I got another title…’ _ Ritsuka mused… and the respect seemed to catch him off guard. He hadn’t expected any of them to show him any sort of reverence.

“So… my turn then?” Yubelluna broke the musings as she stepped forward.

“Yup. So a three minute training sequence to come up.” Ritsuka pointed out as he made sure to set up the watch for Ravel.

“Make it longer. I can handle it.” Yubelluna interjected clearly itching for a longer fight.

“Uh… Okay. Five minutes is the max since I feel like we’ve skipped lunch already…” Ritsuka patted his stomach 

Yubelluna stared at him. By that point they had been training since classes had ended around two. Why classes had ended by then seemed to have been set up by Rias and Ravel with Sona’s help. 

Several hours of exhaustion, constant use of his magic, several combat techniques used, even more magic manipulation should have taken their toll on his body. He was merely hungry… as if this was to be expected as an average day. As if this was merely the norm… Yubelluna couldn’t really fathom it.

Riser had been one of the peak definitions of prowess since she became his Queen. He had her respect… which was taken away by the person before her. She didn’t even know how to take that.

A human… a relatively ordinary human with some magic had destroyed someone who was touted as the greatest devil of their generation. He had even managed to destroy the respect she had felt for Riser the moment he cowered in fear of a small dog plush. It was too unreal…

“Then let’s finish this and we can go eat.” Yubelluna politely stated.

As much as she wanted to snark and question Ritsuka… she couldn’t. His gaze terrified her in ways she couldn’t understand. Even as he touted himself as a normal human… he was anything but. There had to be explanations… she reasoned that out. She could tell that his magic was stronger at different points… as if he was invoking something. It was the best she had worked out.

“Fair enough… the entire field is our battleground. When you hear the beep we stop, yes?” Ritsuka explained as he started floating in the air.

_ ‘Normal indeed.’  _ Yubelluna mentally whined. “I understand. You’re the boss.” Yubelluna answered as neutrally as possible.

“Ravel, count us off.” Ritsuka ordered as she added two more minutes to the stopwatch.

“Three… two… one… Go!” Ravel shouted.

* * *

It started simply enough. As soon as the watch beeped Yubelluna wasted no time in firing off several fire spells. The explosions burst around Ritsuka who was quietly flying around. He hadn’t fired a single spell merely watching her.

_ ‘Don’t use it all at once… ease into it.’ _ Yubelluna has to chide herself. She knew she would have gotten too overeager now that she would have the chance to fight the mage that had destroyed the image of her former King.

Though… she didn’t know what would happen if she lost again. The feelings she had for Riser, which had slowly started to fade, didn’t feel as real as they used to. She couldn’t even lie to herself that it was all Ritsuka’s fault. The moment that Riser had bet them all… that had been the slope. When the pawns all fell and three of their stronger members as well, it had slipped farther into the darkness.

It was still there. She was still grateful for what she was given… but when she had been used as a bargaining chip, she couldn’t even comprehend what was going on. 

_ ‘It wasn’t supposed to be like this… was it?’ _ Yubelluna didn’t even know what answer could possibly soothe her mind about it. She could take it out on the person who had done this to her… but it didn’t feel like any closure would come of it.

“Αερο.” Ritsuka stated… though the words didn’t seem recognizable.

A blast of wind knocked her around and the remnants of the explosions were whipped into a frenzied typhoon. Yubelluna kept herself ahead of the encroaching storm even as the winds whipped at her. It slightly stung… but her status as Queen let her take on the powers of the Rook as well. He floated just out of her reach as she laid several more explosions behind her. The gust of winds made her smokescreen all the better as she flew below the tree line.

Ritsuka remained floating high above the tree line as Yubelluna used the shadows to her advantage. She couldn’t exactly take long, it had been a whole minute since she had dodged the windstorms that he had summoned. A quick burst from her wings as she came from below charging more fire magic in the palms of her hand directly for Ritsuka.

“Κεραινο.” Another strange word uttered came from the mage’s mouth… something she could make out even through the constant sounds of battle around the pair.

As she shot the flames from her hands… a lightning bolt came directly from his staff splintering into multiple bolts. The concurrent set of spells being unleashed resulted in even more explosions. Ritsuka had the benefit of higher ground and flew up avoiding the sudden shockwaves from two powerful spells. Yubelluna, however, didn’t.

The sudden set of explosions knocked Yubelluna back down below the treeline. While she didn’t land on her back, she did contort her body just to stay aloft. The setback forced her to slink back through the shadows… out of sight of her fellow Peerage members. 

_ ‘What now… I can’t overpower him and even the single incantation spells he releases are stronger than my own spells. I suppose Lady Phenex was right on that theory. At will spells are weaker than incantation spells… but how did he suppress them to a single word…’ _ Yubelluna zoomed through the shadows as she looked up.

He was still merely floating in the same spot… making himself an easy target. He had looked into her eyes… deeply everytime she had tried to argue a point. She knew there weren’t any points to be made… but she needed to do something to quell the frustration she felt. She couldn’t even rationally tell what had frustrated her so much.

_ ‘Is it because he’s human? No… I was human too. Is it because I loved Riser? I can’t even use that… since it was clear he wanted the Gremory heir.’ _ Yubelluna frowned at that thought.  _ ‘Am I jealous that he remained human but still had so much power behind him? No… I can become stronger through my own merit. What is it!?’ _

Forgoing all thought, Yubelluna charged back up firing off several fire spells. The resulting explosions had hidden her flight path as she zipped around the smoke cover. As she was about to use her sealing spell on Ritsuka he turned immediately in her direction. With a scrutinizing stare he pointed the staff at her.

“Ατλας.” The staff glowed in his grasp.

Yubelluna stopped in mid air, locked in place and incapable of movement. Even her spell casting stopped. She could only tell that it wouldn’t last long… but that wait wouldn’t be realized. The staff started glowing again. An ominous feeling washed over her as several sigils appeared around the mage. 

“Machia Hecatia Graea.” Ritsuka announced… though the glow softened as his posture faltered slightly. It was as if he was holding back.

Several beams of light struck Yubelluna sending her right back down to the ground. It forced her through several trees as it did so before ploughing her through the ground. She was still conscious but the damage was incapacitating. The sound of a watch beeped out loudly enough that even she could hear it… she had lost… and the pit in her stomach had grown a bit bigger as Ritsuka quietly flew over to the Peerage.

* * *

“Stay here. I’ll get her.” Ritsuka ordered as he stopped Ravel from flying off… as well as all the other devils. All the pawns had nearly taken off… only stopping because of help from the other higher up.

“But… look give her this.” Ravel barely relented… wanting nothing more than to comfort her friend. Though… she didn’t know if anything he said would have calmed her down. 

It was obvious that something still weighed down heavily on Yubelluna. No one had figured it out still but it was obvious something was up. Ravel growled slightly at her own frustration at being unable to do anything about Yubelluna’s concerns. The vial of Phenex tears were handed over to their teacher.

He held onto the vial and floated off for where she was shot down over, disappearing over the horizon of trees. A few of the ladies wanted to fly off as well… only to be stopped by Ravel’s insistence. 

_ ‘Well… let’s see what’s the problem…’ _ Ritsuka mentally hummed as he floated off for Yubelluna. He was finding the idea of floating so much more convenient at the moment.

* * *

She was staring at the fake sky. The beeping had signaled the end of the spar. She hadn’t even tried to dislodge her body from the hole she dug on impact. 

_ ‘Fitting… I guess. I dug a hole so deep I can’t get out.’ _ Yubelluna chided herself. It wasn’t exactly the same but she was starting to get a bit more clarity on what had been bothering her.

Now that she was working under someone else, even above their new King, she didn’t know where she stood. His words were strange and far too kind. Their own autonomy and nothing they needed to pay back unless absolutely necessary. It was too good to be true. No one was that good unless they had an angle. 

He was floating down to her… alone. She could feel it. He had won completely. Dominated her to the point she knew that fighting anymore would get her nowhere. Resignation danced across her smile wistfully marking her as done. 

“You okay?” He called out.

“Yes boss… you won after all.” Yubelluna answered.

“Well the point wasn’t to win. It was to train and since you’re so strong I wouldn’t disrespect ya by going easy on you.” Ritsuka called back as he reached into the hole. “Ready?”

Yubelluna nodded. She prepared herself for what he was going to do to her. That was how it worked after all. The strong rule over the weak and take what they want. She could feel his hands grab her waist as panic overtook her. 

It stopped as she was taken out of the hole. Her body still stung but that was from the fall. He pulled out a vial from his pocket… a vial of Phenex Tears.

“Do you know how this is applied? Is it dropped on you or do you drink it?” Ritsuka questioned, an easygoing smile on his face.

“Drink.” Yubelluna curtly replied. She was confused… terribly confused. Everything she had learned under Riser was starting to crumble around her. Though that also was merely a sand castle in disguise crumbling under its own weight.

He took off the cap and helped her drink as the healing effects took root. Her mind was racing, trying desperately to make sense of things. It was too much that her mouth ran before her mind could catch up.

“What the hell are you waiting for!? You won! You claim me as yours now, don’t you!” Yubelluna shouted though it came off as a sharpened hiss.

Ritsuka didn’t answer. He merely tapped the staff he was carrying surrounding the pair in a small field. Yubelluna has gotten what she wanted, to get this over with.

“What do you mean?” Ritsuka tilted his head, confused. Yubelluna was beyond livid.

“What do you mean, what do I mean!? It’s exactly what I said! I lost, you won! That’s how it works! The strong rule the weak and I’m weak compared to you. You own me now…” Yubelluna harshly stated… her voice getting lower as she realized what she was saying.

“Were you like that with Riser?” Ritsuka questioned.

“No! Maybe? I don’t know! He always talked about that while we were his Peerage. It’s how things go in the devil world.” Yubelluna answered, still uncertain where this was going.

“Well… I’m human so I don’t follow those rules. I decide how things go for me. If you really are stuck on that then I say you’re free. I’ll even word it as an order if you’re that stubborn on it.” Ritsuka mentioned as he pondered things over.

“Why!?” Yubelluna cried out. She still didn’t even know why it bothered her so much.

Until it clicked.

She was starting to get why it bothered her so much. The disconnect between how powerful Ritsuka seemed as opposed to how he acted spat in the face of every person she had met. Even Riser, for all his nobility, was an arrogant mess of a person who felt entitled regardless of the work he did put into his actions.

“Because I can? I don’t think there’s a decent answer here. Though I could ask you this: what did you think I was going to do to you all since I won against Riser?” Ritsuka pushed the question out there, idly rocking his head back and forth.

“I don’t know… I thought you’d take advantage of us since Ravel is head over heels for you.” Yubelluna admitted… for some reason. She was still dazed enough that the words flowed out.

“I know. She was staring very heavily at me yesterday morning when I was only wearing some shorts.” Ritsuka chuckled, waving off the comment. Yubelluna felt her face flush… for how open he spoke about it. “Also I’m not taking advantage of anyone. You make your own decisions. If you like me to that extent like some other people do, I’ll accept you entirely. If you don’t, I’ll accept that as well. Yubelluna, you are your own person. While Ravel might order you in battle now, on any personal matters the only words that matter are yours.”

** _Doki doki…_ **

Yubelluna stared in shock at the mage. She didn’t expect her heart to beat so fast at such a statement.

“Let’s walk back then… or did you need a piggyback ride back?” Ritsuka broke her from her realizations. She quietly nodded.

“I am tired…” Yubelluna muttered as Ritsuka allowed her to grab his shoulders. With careful ease he stood back up carrying the purple haired beauty with surprising ease.

His back wasn’t as broad as Riser’s had been… but it certainly was safer as he trudged on through the forest in the direction of the others. She was very glad that even with how close her chest squished against his back, he never commented on them. His hands remained on her legs as he carried her.

She was also glad that her rapid heartbeat hadn’t caught his attention as she clung to his back.

_ ‘Stupid acting like a cool guy…’ _ Yubelluna mentally grumbled trying her best not to let the blush on her cheeks grow any deeper.

* * *

It took only a few minutes as the sigil was activated once more. The ones who could cook worked in the Gremory Manor’s kitchen making food for everyone who lived there, including the Gremory Peerage. The dinner table was packed though there was still a certain silence over the entire group.

When everything was said and done, Ravel pulled her Peerage into the dojo. It was an important moment after everything that happened. Luckily, Rias was reticent to the idea. Since the situation was forced on one another, their compromises were made before Ritsuka took them to train.

“Good… now that we’re here, status report then.” Ravel ordered as she looked over the entirety of her new Peerage.

“He’s using his magic to supplement himself. I’m not certain how… but it might be affecting his soul.” Yubelluna reported, ignoring the chuckling coming from the pairs of twins in the room.

“She’s just saying that cause she got to ride him.” Li remarked with a mischievous giggle.

“Yes yes… enveloping him with her body yet you could tell who was in control.” Ni responded in kind with her naught smirk.

“Enough! That’s not what happened!” Ravel, surprisingly, screamed out. Her face was completely red at that notion. The snickering remained but it was for a completely different reason. “I mean that’s not important.” 

Yubelluna didn’t really respond to such provocations. Her mask of professionalism was back on once more. She didn’t know how she felt entirely at the moment but it was better that she kept it to herself until she figured it all out.

“Please continue Yubelluna.” Ravel ordered. Her tone was calm once more, those the twitching of her eye belied how frazzled she felt.

“As far as I can tell he uses something akin to soul magic. Though… that makes him more dangerous since the only beings to actually catalogue that magic are Mephisto Pheles and more than likely Merlin. At least that’s all I remember from the magic lessons I took when I first joined.” Yubelluna explained as she placed her hand against her temple.

“So were the reports Ruval acquired true and he was created by him… or is Ritsuka a prodigy mage from nowhere. I’m certain Rias and her Peerage know but… we’re allies now due to our connections to the mage in question. I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon either.” Ravel sighed, forcing a frown on her face if only for show. She wanted to remain allies even more so after seeing how strong he could be.

“He was holding back… like a lot.” Xuelan mentioned. “If you’re right Yubelluna then we didn’t even manage to make him take us as seriously as we were. I mean that was the point but that in of itself is terrifying to actually contemplate.”

“You got that right. I’m pretty sure he stopped my nervous system in a single punch.” Isabela muttered. “Was it on purpose?”

“Most likely… I think he wanted us to take him seriously. Unlike… him, Ritsuka doesn’t seem to want us to take anyone as if they are a joke.” Siris brought up sighing as she leaned back on one of the chairs they brought. “I’m certain Karlamine knows what I mean.”

“I shouldn’t have been like that when he brought out those wooden swords. I thought that he was taking us lightly… I managed to talk to Kiba yesterday after we got Ritsuka to agree to training. They fought much harder than we did and Kiba only managed to hit him during the second round they had consistently. He also knows many more styles of swordplay.” Karlamine muttered as she curled her knees up to her. Her attitude had brought her into a more contemplative silence for how unlike a knight she had been. 

“How many skills does he have…?” Shuriya brought up. “He made mention of making me an Assassin… then switched to ninja when I was confused.”

“Niisan is far too strong.” Ile and Nel both chimed in. “He can do anything… like a superhero!” 

Their eyes began shining. Truly as the youngest pair they were very exuberant about such a claim. There wasn’t a consensus though amongst the others.

“I did note a weakness… if we can call it that.” Mihae spoke up bringing all the attention to her. She mentally cringed as she tried to get her words out.

“Is there even a weakness?” Yubelluna muttered under her breath.

“Even if he can use these skills… he only has one skill set at a time… and if I didn’t see it with my own eyes I wouldn’t have believed there was a weakness. He has to invoke such magic and is limited to six skill sets at a time.” Mihae lectured slightly, turning her words around. “Which is to say that if we see what those six styles are, we could counter them as they appear.”

“Isn’t this information useless to us?” Mira brought up the unspoken truth beneath the words.

Everyone in the room knew it. Everyone. As far as they could tell, they were all owned by Ritsuka. Admittedly it was in the loosest sense possible since he had put their free will and autonomy before any selfish desires he had. The fact that their ruler was still a devil spoke volumes of how lucky they were.

“I see your point…” Ravel answered. She didn’t feign her mood with another fake frown. It was pointless. “But that doesn’t make the information useless. Since we are allies that means we have a duty to act in line with said alliance.”

“That’s one way to look at it I guess.” Marion mumbled to Burent who merely nodded.

“We all get something out of this I suppose so it makes sense. Allies should watch out for one another.” Burent mumbled back. She said it a bit louder than she meant to but everyone seemed to be on the same page.

A few glances at one another and nods of consent on their future actions. They had much more to lose if they didn’t cooperate. Though there had been subtle changes that not everyone seemed to understand. What was once merely out of the deal that was made, slowly turned into willingness. Certain shining eyes, the twins not withstanding, seemed far more enthusiastic about everything going on.

“You are right Burent, as allies we should always look out for one another.” Ravel answered the unspoken meaning that was left on everyone’s minds. 

No one missed the genuine smile on their King’s face, but no one brought it up letting their meeting end on a high note.

* * *

“Ow… ow… ow… “ The muffled sounds of pain reverberated inside his room as he laid splayed out on top of his bed. It was warm enough that it didn’t bother him.

Ritsuka was sore… just like the day he trained Kiba and Koneko.

“Ow… ow… ow…” The constant staccato of a known pain courses through his body. It was situated mostly in his arms and torso. The constant use of mostly physical heroic spirits had been far more taxing. That wasn’t even taking into account the magical circuits.

They throbbed from use of activating several skills during his training spars. While painful, the atmosphere in this word made it far, far easier to manage as the cost was drawn from the world around him. It still meant that he was being used as a conductor for the mana flowing through the world.

_ ‘Note to self… six cards is a limit for a reason…’  _ Ritsuka pondered to himself. He had tried to use another card after uninstalling Medea’s. It wouldn’t take hold… as if there was an arbitrary limit imposed on him. He didn’t know how much weight his musing held though.

If there was a limit imposed on these cards… it merely cemented how Illya mentioned them as prototypes. That in turn led to a few more things he needed to test. Things that he really didn’t want to test due to the nature of how said skills were activated.

_ ‘I suppose I would need to test those out considering that it’s been over three weeks since I’ve been here. Twenty four days in fact of being in this state living.’  _ Ritsuka sighed, closing his eyes in contemplation. 

The entire adventure had almost lasted longer than Babylonia. This time though… he had been alone. Even if it wasn’t literally true since he made new friends along the way. It hadn’t been since Shinjuku since he had gone alone. He couldn’t really count Shimousa since he wasn’t alone then.

Even so Shinjuku still had Artoria Alter and eventually Jeanne Alter… regardless of how that place started their… obsession for him. Ritsuka shook his head, shaking the images of their aggressiveness.

It wasn’t like he was alone… to say the least. But the fraying thread to Chaldea unraveling due to a lack of communication was unnerving to him. 

_ ‘I’m not alone… but I am alone on my decisions here. I’m not exactly allying with what would commonly be called the forces of good… but they are good people. Just like those of the Hashshashin they were far more complex and nuanced than anyone would ever know.’ _ Ritsuka continued to let his thoughts wander.

With the fatigue and lightly throbbing pain coursing through his body he closed his eyes. He needed some sleep for tomorrow though he couldn’t remember what. It was important if it bothered him this much. He would handle it as things came by. 

It still didn’t stop his sigh from escaping his lips as he fell asleep.

* * *

She was too eager. Akeno has finally, finally been able to sneak into Ritsuka’s room, alone. It had taken all her prowess to sneak in since the number of house guests had grown astronomically. Though much to her chagrin they were of the doe eyed type. 

As far as she was concerned they weren’t considered part of this tangled web that had been woven between Rias, her female Peerage members and him. Still she would be a good partner given l how open she was with everything already.

He was lying on his bed, uncovered and splayed out from exhaustion. There was only the slightest bit of snoring coming from him. He was also shirtless and looking very delicious at the moment. Akeno licked her lips in sheer amusement as she removed her robe.

Wearing the most revealing lingerie she could find, she locked his door for him using her own magic to reinforce it. After all he was going to spend the entire day with her when he woke up, something agreed on by everyone in the house and enforced by Rias. 

After all… she got to enjoy the embrace. It was only fair.

“I hope he enjoys what he’s going to be getting tomorrow.” Akeno giggled perversely as she straddled Ritsuka finding a comfortable position to straddle him in.

As she looked up as her crush she could see the fluttering of his eyelids signifying that he was sleeping deep enough to dream. Akeno was glad she could see someone so kind sleep so well… even if she knew he wasn’t exactly in the calmest state.

She had noticed how tired he looked during dinner. He had pushed himself which got Rias’ attention as well. The two had agreed to do something… but Akeno decided to make the first move which Rias reluctantly agreed to. Though she did have to needle her about the incident she decided to induce in the dojo.

As she cuddled into a more comfortable position she felt some slap against her butt. The smug smirk that slipped onto her face merely assured her plan. Even if she did promise not to do anything… explicit, that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the feeling until that moment of truth.

“All in due time.” Akeno mumbled as she cuddled in for the night pulling the robe she brought as a blanket for the two of them to share.

A smile on her face, she had decided her plan of action from that very moment. It would be dangerous… but after everything that happened she would open her heart to him fully. 

Even if it didn’t convince him to stay when the time came, she would still follow through. After all… someone who accepted them for who they was worth the effort, weren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever. 37 pages... over 15000 words. All towards giving girls who barely have any screen time some screen time and more nuanced characterizations. Probably not going to write another chapter this long again... most likely. I won't say that it is impossible but this took a lot longer than it should have. 
> 
> Akeno chapter next and then we'll finally be starting the next arc. Probably a smut chapter next time... obviously when you read the last section of this chapter but that's for later.


	21. Akeno II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akeno gets her night out. Beginning of a new meeting.

It had been a restful night for Ritsuka. He had managed to sleep well enough… though as his consciousness slowly rose back up he could feel it. At first it felt as though the fate of the world had once again climbed atop him. Those nightmares of worlds sent to die haunted him even to this day. Though that explanation didn’t really fit well enough considering he could still feel the fleeting pain from yesterday’s training.

_ ‘It’s not something that depressing… something is pressing on me though…’ _ Ritsuka knew he should keep his eyes closed. He knew the moment he opened them he would be confronted by something he couldn’t handle so early in the morning. He could tell the patterns already. Every night he forgot to put up his bounded field, another night someone climbed into bed with him.

And a lot of those times the mindset behind it was certainly not merely platonic.

_ ‘Whoever it is they feel my height… if only by the fact my feet are touching legs…’ _ Ritsuka surmised while pushing his senses to the highest limits. It usually only worked on bloodlust… but being around Chaldea for so long extended that to actual lust as well. Unfortunately, if Medb, Kiara or Kama were around it was borderline useless.  _ ‘So… it’s either Rias or Akeno… Wait… today is Saturday.’ _

He felt his entire body stiffen as he realized what he was going to get himself into… cringing at the unintentional pun. He didn’t really have an escape route or anyone who would stop it from happening like in Chaldea… but probably join in as well… like in Chaldea. There was no way out. It didn’t help that Akeno, who was the most likely of culprits, had enveloped him in a way where if he moved too much she would fall off him. It was probably one of the more dastardly plans he had ever encountered… almost as bad as the Passionlip Press Plan. The bountiful bounciness binded even his mind more than once.

_ ‘Well… nothing ventured, nothing gained I suppose.’ _ Ritsuka took a deep breath which made Akeno move slightly.

His hands reluctantly grabbed her sides, keeping her from falling. At the moment his fingers touched her body, he knew exactly what situation he was in. Ritsuka’s eyes opened allowing him to peer down. Even though her head blocked most of his sight, they couldn’t hide the curve of her butt, barely clothed.

_ ‘This is starting to feel familiar… albeit with less fires to put out.’ _ Ritsuka mused as he idly stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t like he could control his hands at the moment. He felt compelled to go along with her… teasing, he wanted to say, though the word didn’t fit. 

As far as his eyes could see, there had been a blanket on them. It was tossed to the side, most likely some time during the night. Akeno was wearing black lace lingerie, probably the one that hid nothing.

_ ‘Definitely not helping…’ _ Ritsuka was trapped. He could feel the strain already and Akeno had managed to fit herself into a spot where it was pressed against her. 

While he didn’t want to wake her, he couldn’t exactly control his hands. He was a healthy male after all and when being showered with affection it would have been rude not to go along with her whims. He was also certain that someone had magically locked the room as well if the flow of mana around the door had anything to say about this situation.

Before he could do anything else the idle rubbings of his hands on the small of her back had roused her from her slumber. Where worry and doubt would plague him whenever someone did this to him in Chaldea, a more playful resignation drowned him since he knew a game was being played. 

He didn’t know the full details but he had started to draw the picture during the meeting with the Fallen Angels… once again a phrase that he never thought he would think of. Akeno has been adamant to go with them. Extremely adamant in fact that Kiba had to be ready to act at a moment’s notice. Ritsuka mused on whether he should bring it up or not before deciding to wait and see how things would go today.

“Good morning Goshujin-sama.” Akeno’s sultry voice dripped with desire as she lifted her upper body.

Nothing was really left to the imagination. The bra she wore… for lack of a better term were merely loops that kept her breasts up. Each were perkily aware of their surroundings and erect with anticipation.

“Morning… Akeno…” Ritsuka managed. It was very hard not to stare. Chaldea had spoiled Ritsuka in some aspects though seeing something so… arousing was not fair in the slightest. It was made even worse when his slip of words had incited Akeno to act.

“Goshujin-sama… I’m sorry for bothering you so early in the morning. Unfortunately… “ Akeno sat up allowing her lower body to be seen. Once again she was wearing the crotchless pair. “... I’ve been a very naughty girl.”

Her hands traced Ritsuka’s nipple flicking it idly. Her hips slowly rose and sat on the very thick bulge that had grown below letting her hips rock back and forth as she did. Those shorts getting wetter with each passing second.

As much as he would have indulged Akeno right then and there… he knew what this game was. Dominance. Akeno was a predator in the symbolic sense given her sadistic charms that had been on display during the Games. While Ritsuka was fine with being led by some of his servants, if only because they were far stronger than him, he felt a bit more incensed to be the proactive one in this situation. 

“A very bad girl indeed.” Ritsuka answered as he figured out his plan of action. While he hated to wait, he did promise to go out with Akeno today. Since she wanted to be punished after all… why wouldn’t he play along.

With a sort of practiced ease he found his rhythm and sat up cupping both cheeks in his hands forcing her hips to stop. The sudden squeezing and up close and personal approach threw Akeno off. Her blush had been controlled until his sudden movements.

“G-goshujin-sama!” Akeno stammered slightly. Realizing what she did, her attempts to recollect and continue her attack were suddenly for naught as Ritsuka chuckled.

“Did you just want to stay in bed today… or would you rather have me take you out and make it special?” Ritsuka mentioned as Akeno draped herself over his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her keeping her from moving.

Akeno went silent as she finally stopped moving. Ritsuka could feel her rolling her chin back and forth across his shoulder. Her arms tightened up around his back and her legs wrapped around his waist leaving him no way to actually escape.

“Yes… i'd like that.” Akeno answered after her heavy deliberation. “... can we stay like this for a while though…?”

“Yeah.” Ritsuka answered as he idly rubbed the back of her head. Akeno melted against his body, she had completely relaxed. He sighed before letting out a chuckle. “Take as long as you want.”

* * *

She hadn’t taken long with her embrace, though when Ritsuka had started his morning workout she had decided to assist in her own way.

“Come now Goshujin-sama. A few more.” Akeno called out as she sat on Ritsuka’s back while he did his push ups. He had reinforced his back with magic when she sat down, apparently Akeno liked to push limits.

“Thirty seven… thirty eight… thirty nine… Forty.” Ritsuka called out on each lift. As he reached forty Akeno got off allowing him to stretch out once more. “It’s been a while…  _ puff… _ since I’ve done actual strength conditioning…  _ puff… _ ”

“ _ Oh  _ I think you’re  **stronger** than that.” Akeno giggled perversely as she sat on the bed. Her robe was hiding things now and her legs seemed to always cross in such a way that nothing could be seen. Akeno fell into coyly teasing him straddling the line between being tantalizing or being blatantly seductive.

As their gazes met there was a sort of understanding that was agreed on. Akeno would do whatever it took to leave Ritsuka a stuttering mess. Ritsuka, meanwhile, would work towards merely keeping control of the situation. It was an uncertainty between the two since their own relationship had been laid out beforehand.

“I’m sure I can be. But for now this is your day, like we agreed. Aside from the obvious, what would you like to do?” Ritsuka stared into her eyes, keeping his head cocked slightly to allow her to break eye contact if the need arrived.

“Hm~” Akeno playfully put a finger to her lips, feigning uncertainty as she stood up and sauntered around him. “Let’s leave the house and let’s see where it takes us.”

“As you wish. Go ahead and get ready and we’ll go.” Ritsuka mentioned with a slight chuckle. 

Akeno imperceptibly nodded and with a small flick of her finger unlocked the door with her magic and she traipsed off towards her room. Ritsuka closed the door behind her, closing the door softly as he leaned back against it.

“Fuck… she is way too dangerous…” Ritsuka sighed in relief, finally able to relax. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the attention, Chaldea had made him incapable of disliking such affection. Ushiwakamaru, Kiyohime, and surprisingly Artoria Lancer did that as well… and each time it was dangerous how well they usually directed the scene.

He enjoyed it… but he knew how dangerous it would be to fully indulge anyone. The only solace he had was that unlike a servant who had near limitless endurance, Akeno probably wouldn’t have that. 

_ ‘Right?’ _ Ritsuka silently mused to himself. Even so, he couldn’t actually convince himself that that was true.

* * *

Akeno had entered her room without too much trouble since everyone was still asleep. She supposed that weekends and sleeping in went hand in hand. Truthfully, she had also toyed with the idea of laying in bed all day. She did have the greatest source of comfort after all.

“Ah Rias-chan, you shouldn’t surprise others this early in the morning.” Akeno giggled as she turned to her King, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. “So early in the morning, it must be important.”

“Akeno… why was I unable to access Ritsuka’s room?” Rias mumbled. The answer was very evident but both ladies enjoyed the coy little game they played.

“Really? I merely locked the door last night. Ritsuka needed their rest after all.” Akeno mocked a concerned smile before smiling wistfully off into the distance. “After all, some of us got to look after him more thoroughly than others.”

“Right…” Rias muttered as a blush painted her cheeks. She knew what Akeno was getting at. Her legs shifted and a small pout marred only by her blush appeared. “I suppose we each need a little time.”

There was a silence between the two. Akeno slowly pulled out an outfit, frowning as she went through the motions. Rias averted her eyes, unable to meet Akeno’s whenever they faced each other.

“Sorry…” Rias coughed as she turned to her closest and oldest friend.

“Me too. I know… both of us know better, at least, we should know better.” Akeno turned and sat next to Rias, laying her head against her shoulder.

“It doesn’t make it any easier but we both know what we were getting into. Akeno… I… “ Rias started… pausing when she realized how hard the words she thought of were to speak.

“I know… I’m probably in a worse position if I do this. I know how I am… what I’m doing and what would happen. I know all too well.” Akeno clarified as a few tears welled up streaking down her cheeks. “But… I don’t want to be that way. I don’t want that anymore.”

“Akeno.” Rias hugged her friend as the two ladies remained quiet. They had never truly talked about these things in depth… after all, ignoring it had worked this entire time.

Something had changed. At first… they chalked it up to love. Both agreed that maybe it was part of it… but it wasn’t the main reason. There was something that both of them felt that had grown within them over the past three weeks. Words didn’t really describe it though, though subconsciously the two seemed to agree on what it was.

_ ‘I want to be better.’ _ A thought that permeated between the two.

“Mou… Akeno, now we have to fix you up.” Rias chuckled as she pulled away.

“I suppose so.” Akeno giggled in response.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you ready. Like old times.” Rias trailed off, grabbing the small makeup kit that Akeno kept on her vanity.

“Yeah. Just like old times.” Akeno smiled, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. She needed to look her best after all.

* * *

It took a bit of time… and cold water to finally calm down. It was also lucky that no one was actually up yet either. A shuddering sigh escaped his lips. While not the first time he had used cold water to ease that tension off his body, it never made it feel any better. 

“Senpai.” A voice called out breaking his revelry. The tiny Koneko had snuck up on him.

“Oh, hi Koneko. Something up?” Ritsuka managed to peer down at his contemporary. He was glad he was wearing the school uniform he had turned into a mystic code with Da Vinci’s card. 

“Rias asked me to give this to you Senpai. I don’t know why. Gotta make sure our… guests, don’t get ahead of themselves today.” Koneko handed him the note, grimacing at the word  _ guests _ . “Have a good day Senpai.”

_ ‘And there she goes… hmph. It’s starting to make me realize something. Every time she says that word…  _ ** _every time_ ** _ …’ _ Ritsuka took a deep breath sucking air in through gritted teeth. His hand had clenched on his chest where his heart was.

It wasn’t something he wanted to say aloud, something he was trying to avoid. Regardless of how many people were around him that feeling crept up once again at the most inopportune times. It felt similar to loneliness but that felt wrong to generalize it as such. 

_ ‘Homesick… is that it?’  _ Ritsuka thought to no one in particular. The word didn’t seem to fit as well but it was the closest thing he could equate it to. Chaldea was a home away from home… but the first home seemed far too distant to reliably be the cause of his own emotional turmoil.  _ ‘Mash told me that some servants have a calming effect on my mind when summoned… maybe that’s why I’m in so much control of my feelings right now?’ _

Ritsuka sighed, packing away the emotional baggage once more. The here and now was important and the first now to deal with would be the promise that he had given. His eyes slid to the piece of paper. On it was the address of an… Aquarium? 

He blinked a few times before the dots connected, leaving him nodding in acceptance. It was a good idea for a date since Ritsuka still didn’t actually know the entire town well enough. Even when he had used the Storch Ritters to look over it, it was always for the means to an end. The feeling of any Grail like constructs messing with the bounds of reality.

“So… what do I wear for this then…?” Ritsuka pondered as he looked over his mystic codes.

* * *

Akeno had found the perfect outfit. As much as she wanted to go strutting around in a tight fitting dress, the date needed to be more casual at first. After all, she already had the right underwear for her goal.

“This is good… right?” Akeno looked over to Rias who was holding a similar blouse in a different color.

“I still think this darker shade would work better.” Rias admitted. “Still this one does fit you better.”

“Hm… if I change the skirt maybe…” Akeno pouted as she looked down. She had decided on a purple theme. Something to project innocence around her.

“You could try the black skirt, though how that would cover much is beyond me.” Rias shook her head at said skirt noting how short it was.

“Well… that was the point when I got it. Though I want to be serious today. I wonder if he’ll wear that suit of his…?” Akeno pondered as she got out a different skirt, easy to take off but a bit longer to hide her knees at the moment.

“That looks good, wearing a thin jacket?” Rias held out a lavender top which would go over the darker purple blouse and black skirt combo she was pulling off. 

“Yes. Hair up or down?” Akeno looked into the mirror. Her eyes seemed far more lit up than usual… but the frantic worry that was still inside her was welling up.

“Up. It fits you better plus I think he likes long hair more.” Rias mentioned… though she didn’t actually know if it was true. She had nearly passed out before anything intense had happened.

“I suppose I’ve got it ready then.” Akeno took a deep breath as she twirled in front of the mirror. Luckily, the skirt was tight enough that it didn’t twirl up revealing her exposed body. That was for Ritsuka’s enjoyment. “Any advice?”

“From me?” Rias answered, a bit shocked at the forwardness.

“According to Asia, we’ll be sisters eventually.” Akeno chuckled at the childishness of such a statement… even though it sounded far more appealing then it should have been. Rias stared thoughtfully at Akeno… who noticed the look as well. An understanding seemed to be forming.

“His fingers are deadly weapons…” Rias mumbled. “And I’m sure I don’t have to mention his tongue.”

“No, I remember.” Akeno blushed at the very thought racing through her head. She wasn’t going to let that happen… for so long… again. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“I’m sure you will…” Rias giggled with a subtle roll of her eyes. “Go on then. I’ll keep the others busy for you… though we are going to have to get Asia involved eventually.”

“Honestly, she might just go for it herself seeing that she’s already calling him Ritsuka-sama.” Akeno added with a sly smile on her face. “Falling for the heroic types sure can be difficult.”

“You’re telling me…” Rias mumbled at the end as she pushed Akeno out of her own room.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the two to head out. Ritsuka decided on his Anniversary Blonde mystic code… as it was one of the more viably normal clothes he had, not counting the Royal Brand mystic code. The only reason he didn’t use it would be that it would have been overkill.

“You look fancy.” Akeno commented as the two exited the manor.

“Really? I was hoping that this would be somewhat normal. I was thinking about wearing the suit but that might have been too much for this.” Ritsuka chuckled as he looked at his vest shirt combo. The Atlas mystic code was far too… intellectual for a date, also had some of the more extreme skills to go along with it. “I much prefer your casual cool style for today.”

“T-thank you…” Akeno blushed as she mentally cheered for her good luck on finding a good outfit.

A short taxi ride later and the two were before Kuoh Aquarium… which surprised Akeno. She took in the sights before turning to her date who looked just as impressed by the breadth of the place.

“How did you know about this place?” Akeno questioned him, feeling that touch of surprise in her tone.

“For some reason, Koneko gave me the address of this place from Rias. I guess she wanted to make this special for you.” Ritsuka answered, no sense of deception in his voice.

Akeno smiled as she realized just how much Rias was looking out for her. Maybe Asia would be getting her way after all. She just hoped no one was spying on them.

* * *

“Look, we're getting it installed as fast as we can. Zeoticus told us to take it seriously.” A worker admitted as Rias stared down one of the devils that worked in one of the construction companies that the Gremory family held dominion over. It was useful for secrecy and skirting around zoning laws.

“Be that as it may I expected you two days ago.” Rias hardened her stare at the group who all tried to look away. Only the one who had spoken up had the backbone to explain the situation.

“And we apologize for that. Since Gregg Forneus had died we’ve been vetting every single devil that’s been hired. We can’t be careful.” The worker mentioned getting several nods from every other worker.

“I see.” Rias nodded leaving the group as she wandered the hall. “Kiba?”

“Yes Buchou?” Kiba answered, popping out of his room.

“Keep an eye on them, please.” Rias subtly tilted her head towards the workers which Kiba quietly bowed to.

While he kept watch of the group, she was left in her thoughts. Forneus had been one of their… contacts. He wasn’t a very good ally but there had been talk about him marrying the mermaid that lived in one of their summer homes. That union would have forged a stronger alliance between the two families in a sense.

Now he was dead.

Rias sat down. A lot of things were changing. Things that would affect the devil world far more than it should have been.

* * *

“Oh look at that.” Ritsuka pointed at the large manta ray gliding through the water.

“Haven’t you been at an aquarium before Ritsuka-kun?” Akeno chuckled at the childlike wonder that seemed to radiate off of him.

“Last time I was near water I didn’t really get to enjoy it. Too much to do and too many enemies trying to kill me.” Ritsuka muttered as he slowly made himself smaller. It didn’t take long for him to spring back as a shark swam through the largest tank. “Oh look at that!”

“Um… Ritsuka, sorry about that.” Akeno answered out of reflex.

“Huh? Sorry about what? It’s not that big a deal. Memories are memories. They shape who we are but we have to make the decision on whether to follow it or change our path.” Ritsuka waved off the concern once more. “If it sounds like I’m just telling myself that… I might be, I’m not sure actually.”

“Y-you too?” Akeno let out, before biting her lip in frustration. “I mean…”

“If you want to talk, I’ll listen.” Ritsuka answered as he led Akeno past a few of the more numerous people who were looking around. A small table out of the way had cleared up for the two.

Akeno remained silent. She looked deeply into Ritsuka’s eyes, scanning them. As much as she liked Ritsuka… she didn’t want to vent her baggage on someone special to her. She had considered herself poorly once before and refused to fall back into that pit once more. Yet, she felt that small little pang of her heart, wanting, craving to open up to him.

“I… hate my father. Because of what he is, it made my life hell. You see… I was born as a human and fallen angel.” Akeno growled out the words, a certain catharsis rolled off her tongue as they exited her mouth. “You’ve told us so much about yourself… it’s only fair I tell you about me.”

“So feather wings?” Ritsuka tilted his head which made Akeno frown.

“Well, yes but-” Akeno was cut off.

“That’s really cool. So Akeno can change between bat wings and feather wings, so cool.” Ritsuka gushed suddenly, taking Akeno off guard completely.

* * *

_ ‘What!?’  _ Akeno stared at Ritsuka. Completely flabbergasted at the sudden gushing about what she was.  _ ‘You… You were supposed to find me dirty… a filthy creature after they attacked you…’ _

Her mouth went dry. She wanted so much to yell. To make him tell the truth. She didn’t, if only because she could feel that thread grow stronger. Her heart beat faster as she contemplated more about how things were supposed to go.

_ ‘Weren’t you going to call me dirty… like my family did? You are completely human, just like my family was. I had seen it happening just like that where you couldn’t stomach even looking at me… yet it’s like it doesn’t even matter.’  _ Akeno was uncertain of where to go with this now.

“Akeno?” Ritsuka called out, breaking her from her trance. “You good?”

“Why?” Akeno gulped slightly. “Didn’t you hear what I said about myself?”

“I heard. Why would it matter? Akeno is Akeno after all and I already care about you. Why would being what you are change that?” Ritsuka mentioned though he seemed more pensive about something. “Only thing I’m worried about is the whole hating your father thing but I don’t actually know why you hate him so I didn’t want to bring it up again.”

“Ritsuka…” Akeno shuddered slightly as she stared lovingly at him. “You lovable fool.”

“Well I am foolish most of the time. I’m pretty sure I’ve already told you the crazy things I’ve done before. I haven’t even told all the stories yet either.” Ritsuka laughed, leaving a smile on his face completely for Akeno.

_ ‘What was I even worried about…?’  _ Akeno finally felt a smile break on her face.  _ ‘It’ll be okay, let’s tell him the truth.’ _

“You see…” Akeno trailed off as she began to recount her life.

* * *

“So… he wasn’t around when you needed him most.” Ritsuka pondered as he crossed his arms. The serious nature of their conversation had shifted everything.

“Yes… I will never forgive him for leaving when we needed him most. Because of him, she…” Akeno stopped, unable to say it again.

“No I get it. That is difficult.” Ritsuka closed his eyes. “I don’t know if this is the best way to deal with this though.”

“What do you mean?” Akeno frowned.

“While I understand never forgiving him, it might be better to have him in your life. You never know how you’d feel if they were completely gone… with no certain way of getting them back.” Ritsuka looked at Akeno, his eyes lost their color again… just like last time. “Though maybe that’s why we mesh well together.”

“We… understand each other?” Akeno brought up.

“In a sense, yeah we do. Both of us have been through really heavy shit. I feel it from the fact how everyone in the Gremory Peerage has gone through hell and back.” Ritsuka mentioned, the light returning to his eyes. “We’re still here too. Working on making our lives better little by little.”

“You’re part of it too, you know. Maybe not officially but you are part of this.” Akeno smiled as she dragged her chair closer to Ritsuka. “We’re all in this together… even if it is only for as long as you’re here.”

“Akeno.” Ritsuka wrapped his arm around her. “What do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I want to see my father just yet. I still don’t know if I could handle meeting him. I mean… I wanted to rub it in his face for what we did.” Akeno mumbled, blushing at the thought.

“Huh?” Ritsuka, for the first time while in this world, was caught flat footed against something so surprising.

“Heh heh… I just… wanted to make him mad and show him I was fine without him.” Akeno twiddled her fingers together. “Admittedly, it was shortsighted and as malicious as possible.”

“Knowing the reason I can’t really judge. Still rather not have your father as an enemy.” Ritsuka scratched the back of his neck.  _ ‘Would I have been able to handle a Fallen Angel at that level…? While I could handle that one idiot easily enough… that wouldn’t be the same for a leader most likely. I’d have to go all out.’ _

“Yeah… sorry about that. I didn’t really think that through. I… well… he needs to be punished for what he did, or what he didn’t do actually.” Akeno sighed as she leaned against Ritsuka’s shoulder, their chairs right next to each other.

“All I can say is that you should talk with him first before you commit to something. It’s better to know all the angles before you agree to any path.” Ritsuka mentioned. “There’s a lot that can be said if you only believe in one side of the story.”

“I suppose… you sound so sure about it.” Akeno peered up tilting her head slightly.

“I’ve been through a whole lot. I’ve dealt with a whole lot. I know what it means to only see one side of the conversation and the consequences that can erupt from that.” Ritsuka admitted looking Akeno in the eye. “I will say right now though that I’ll be on your side no matter which choice you decide on.”

Akeno felt a genuine smile grow on her face as she looked up to Ritsuka. Her own heart started beating faster and her blushing had reached its nadir. She grabbed the arm that had wrapped around her shoulder burying herself deeper into his embrace.

“You’re a horrible charmer.” Akeno giggled as she gripped Ritsuka’s vest.

“I try not to be. I’m just being honest about myself.” Ritsuka sighed, smiling wistfully about his words again. “It’s something I’ve grown to do lately.”

“It’s very effective. So…” Akeno trailed off.

“So…?” Ritsuka copied, keeping his eyes trained on her.

“I think you know what I’m going to say.” Akeno smirked. She waited, allowing that knowing state to dance over him.

“I take it you already have an idea so lead the way and I’ll follow.” Ritsuka chuckled mirthlessly. He was going to keep his word after all.

Akeno stood up grabbing Ritsuka’s arm, pulling him to his feet. In a fevered pitch he followed the very eager lady. It probably wouldn’t be too surprising...

* * *

> _**Starts** **Here**_

He was wrong. He was brave enough to admit that he was wrong. By some twist of reason, Akeno had gotten them both onto the same street where Love Hotels were dotted along the buildings. She had even found one that seemed to fit her personality all too well. 

A large two story building with a very revealing bunny girl standing outside it. She didn’t even blink as the two of them strolled into the building. Ritsuka paid for the room almost instinctively… still lost in his stupor before regaining awareness as he sat on a comfy bed.

“Sorry I just blanked out there… what happened?” Ritsuka blinked, looking around in sheer disbelief. It wasn’t the first time he had been dragged into a love hotel situation. Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter used the Shinjuku simulation once or twice on him.

“Well… things happened. The end.” Akeno giggled as she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist respectively. 

“Ah… gimme a sec before you do that.” Ritsuka answered as two Storch Ritters popped out along the floor and started scanning the walls. Three small bursts of electricity popped out from the clock on the wall, a corner near the ceiling and the headboard of the bed.

“Huh… oh dear.” Akeno looked nervously as the two familiars destroyed whatever they found.

_ ‘Didn’t know that would happen…’  _ Ritsuka silently cheered at the good luck. “Looks like they’re not the most reputable place. Took care of it so I’m ready, if you’re ready.”

Akeno giggled. The blush on her cheeks had grown and she forced a kiss, trying to maintain her dominance. The sudden tongue lashing didn’t go in her favor as Ritsuka took control slowly turning around until Akeno’s back hit the bed.

The buttons of the mystic code were popped off easily enough though Akeno was forced up to slip off her top. The same stylized bra she wore that morning was on display once again. She lunged forward catching him off guard allowing her to pull her legs to one side. Ritsuka caught on helping her out of her skirt as well. 

“So you’ve unwrapped your present… how about you let me unwrap mine?” Akeno coyly smirked, placing a finger against her lips. When she received no answer her free hand unzipped the pants he was wearing. The sudden bulge was lightly rubbed up and down letting her feel just how built up he was.

“You know that I’m not going to fill you up until you graduate, right?” Ritsuka spoke, keeping his eyes on Akeno as she teased his now growing tool. “When you graduate, as many times as it takes I’ll keep my word.”

“Oh I know. Rias told me about that and that’s fine… for now. Still, unlike her, I want to do a bit more than that before then.” Akeno pulled down on his boxers allowing his boner to bounce out of its prison. 

Eager for her turn, Akeno wrapped her hand around the still growing piece of meat pumping it between her fingers. Her eyes bore down upon or easing between her left and right hands while letting the fingers of her non pumping hand glide around the glans. 

Ritsuka was glad for the foreplay. It allowed him to ease his mind into it. He idly placed a hand on her head which just got her mewling in joy. Though the movement of her hands slowed down.

“Akeno-“ Ritsuka was caught off as she immediately popped the tip of his cock into her mouth pressing it against the side of her cheek.

Her eyes focused up at his as she pulled out her treat letting her tongue trail along the underside. Akeno didn’t let things go in half measures as she stuffed it back into her mouth letting it sink down her throat. 

“Fuck…” Ritsuka managed out.  _ ‘It’s been too long… I’ve been backed up for a while now.’ _

While the night with Rias had been recently, he hadn’t actually gone all out with her. He even mentioned it before that he wasn’t a sprinter. He was a marathoner. 

Though, while Akeno was good, she still wasn’t experienced. After a certain length she started to gag on the size, pulling it out for a few breaths. Even so Akeno didn’t give up pleasing him.

With a deft hand she rubbed the length of his cock against her face coating it in precum and saliva as if denoting ownership. When satisfied with her work, she’d stuff said meat back in sucking in gleeful bliss.

_ ‘Shit…’  _ Ritsuka felt his leg buckle. “Fine Akeno. Let’s give you what you want.”

On declaration Akeno stopped moving, letting Ritsuka pump his hips on his own. She still gagged when he reached a certain depth but she never pulled away for even a second. Even as his cock started getting a bit thicker she was undeterred through it all. Her eyes focused up at his face contorted slightly in pleasure which just got her smiling as well.

“Cumming!” Ritsuka placed his hand on the back of Akeno’s head, keeping her in place. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the first ropes of cum fire down her throat. 

Akeno wrapped her arms around his waist actually pulling him closer and his cock deeper. Her thoughts seemed to blank out as her cheeks started to fill up.

_ ‘S-So thick… hard to swallow…’ _ Akeno slowly pulled the offending piece of meat out of her mouth giving a little pop as the tip exited her lips. It took a few minutes as her ballooned out cheeks shrunk with each gulp that came from Akeno. It didn’t help matters when she opened her mouth allowing Ritsuka to see her play with his cum with her tongue.

After a few more moments her mouth was completely clear and she had shown how serious she was about him.

“You… cum a lot.” Akeno breathed heavily. It was all she could do as the monolith still stood erect before her face. It was surprising but Akeno took great joy in seeing it still hard… for her.

“I’ve told you before. I do marathons not sprints.” Ritsuka chuckled as he let the pants slide off his body. 

Akeno took that as her cue. Laying back on the bed, she opened her legs far apart letting her fingers open her pussy for her love to see. With the same deft hand she plunged her middle and ring fingers inside letting her excitement leak out onto the bed.

“Now… I want it.” Akeno ordered. She had waited long enough.

“Yes, yes. Here I come.” Ritsuka chuckled as he pulled out a condom and placed it on. Akeno noticed that he had used his magic somehow but she couldn’t tell how. Her questioning gaze caught his attention though. “Reinforcement magic. Rias would have knocked me through a wall if I didn’t do this.”

Appeased though curious, Akeno nodded as she felt the tip press against her lower lips. For as wet as she was, her nervousness bled through. Instead of her natural confidence Akeno bit her lips as the first sense of pressure started.

“Oh… shit… “ Akeno muttered in an almost uncharacteristically serious tone. Her eyes turned to pinpricks as she could feel herself being split in half. 

“Too tight… “ Ritsuka grunted as he pushed his hips forward. Inch by inch he worked his shaft deeper. The sheer tightness that came about from Akeno’s surprise nearly trumped anything else he felt. He would never admit it though.

Ritsuka managed to hilt himself after a lot of work, even when Akeno jolted on the spot and nearly tossed him off the bed. He felt his eye twitch when he realized just how dangerous it was doing something with a devil girl. 

“Woah!” Ritsuka gulped as he was suddenly pulled down into Akeno’s embrace.

Akeno looked extremely pleased. Her eyes were unfocused and if Ritsuka didn’t know any better, it looked like she had hearts in her eyes. Her shuddering breath, panting tongue and spasming body were all very noticeable. A small throaty chuckle escaped her lips.

“I’ve waited so long for this moment. Since I knew what kind of person you were… I waited. I dreaded it as well…” Akeno squeezed her arms and legs a little tighter around Ritsuka. “I dreaded it because I knew you would leave as well. These past couple of nights I didn’t even visit your room because those thoughts would come back.”

Ritsuka remained silent. Even though her grip was tightening, his reinforcement actually managed to hold up well enough. His attention was transfixed on the earnest words of a lonely girl.

“I know what I said… about having something to remember you by, but I didn’t really know if I meant it.” Akeno wailed slightly, emotions pouring out from every word. “It wasn’t until Rias actually went through with it that I finally found my answer. I want this to happen… even if not today, as soon as possible.”

“if you’re sure Akeno, I’ll give it my all then.” Ritsuka nodded as he ground his hips forward. The sudden movement made Akeno’s limbs spasm and release him. 

Before she could regain her grip Ritsuka pulled his hips back before pumping them in again making Akeno shudder in bliss. A deep moan escaped from her lips forcing her hands to grip the sheets before the spasms took hold again.

* * *

As Akeno tried to focus on her legs, her hips suddenly thrust up. Ritsuka had hit a spot that had made her whole body seize up. 

_ ‘Did… did I just cum?’ _ Akeno didn’t actually know since they had never been that powerful.

She didn’t have the chance to figure it out as another pistoning of his cock caused her to lose focus, moaning as she felt him grind his pelvis into hers. It moved inside her knocking at her inner walls. 

It was only when he stopped did she figure out what he was doing. He had found the spot that had turned her into a babbling fool. The satisfied smirk on his face sent shivers down her spine. 

It wasn’t fear. Her body was far too excited to be concerned with that. She knew exactly what it was seeing as she was leaking more and more profusely with each thrust. It was something she hid well from others… something a bit embarrassing to be given her usual demeanor when fighting enemies.

She was a switch. It wasn’t as pronounced as her sadistic charms usually showed. After all, she didn’t have anyone she would willingly submit to. Though as Ritsuka basically ravaged her body with his lust, her masochistic traits raced out in force.

“Fuck me harder! Turn me into your filthy cum DUMP- AHHHH!” Akeno screamed as another orgasm wracked her body.

Ritsuka took at least half her words into account pushing her into the bed. His hips forcefully slammed down burying his cock deep inside her honeyed hole. He could feel Akeno’s toe curl every time their hips met since the jerking motion caused her whole body to seize up, gripping on to him tightly. 

“Rrgh… cumming…” Ritsuka growled. A few more thrusts and he finally let go.

Akeno’s eyes widened and her moans reached their loudest pitch. Her legs thrashed around and seized up as she felt the condom inside her moving wildly around. It took a few seconds but the Ritsuka did pull out.

Akeno looked down noticing just how much had been shot out. With a graceful flourish Ritsuka changed out for another condom. Akeno would have appreciated it more had her head not be so overwhelmed by endorphins otherwise she was blissfully elated at how her body felt.

“Well that was two.” Ritsuka mentioned as he pulled Akeno up.

“H-huh?” Akeno gulped slightly as she started piecing together what was about to happen.

“Like I said Akeno, I’m going to give you my all.” Ritsuka assured the exhausted devil girl. She looked down at his throbbing erection still raring to go.

“Y-Yatta!” Akeno managed to get out as they continued their night.

* * *

Akeno braced herself against the bed. Her face nearly buried into a pillow which she had taken to biting into. It was the only thing she could do that muffled the near nonstop moans that erupted from her mouth. 

A pair of strong hands were fully grasping both of her ass cheeks apart letting Goshujin-sama see every private part of her body, for his pleasure, at his pleasure. While she still had her bra and panties on, they did nothing to hide her body from being ravaged.

Two full condoms had been tied to the string of her panties like trophies, whether for his sake or her pleasure she couldn’t tell anymore. By the time she was in this position, time didn’t matter anymore. The wet slapping sounds of his hips meeting her ass only perpetuated the fact that she had actually squirted a few times drenching his lower body in her honey. 

“No falling asleep Akeno.” Ritsuka announced as he pulled Akeno up by her hair… something she found so enticing she had nearly blanked out again.

“Hee hee…” Akeno tiredly giggled as she felt Ritsuka switch to her breasts. She could feel his fingers gripping her nipples once more as he pulled them out, her inner masochist deriving intense pleasure as Goshujin-sama took her as his property. “ **Ahhh!** ”

Ritsuka lifted her leg up. With how flexible she was Akeno managed to pull his cock in deeper as her leg rested on his shoulder. She could feel him going faster and even in her cockdrunk state she could feel it swell up once more. It was going to explode once more and with how overexcited her body was, she didn’t feel like she would be able to remain conscious. Ritsuka bent down, nearly enveloping Akeno in his embrace pumping his hips forward in shorter bursts.

“ **Fuck! Fuck! Maaaassster!** ” Akeno screamed, sending Ritsuka over the edge. Leaning down Ritsuka bit into Akeno’s neck leaving a large hickey as his cock exploded. The condom nearly flew off with the force behind it. 

“Don’t worry… Akeno. Still more…  _ puff _ … to come.” Ritsuka breathed out.

Akeno was still dazed. Her entire lower body shuddered from the shock to her system. Eyes unfocused and tongue hanging out of her mouth leaving the pillow drenched in drool. Akeno could feel the condom being wrapped around the string once more. Now three cum filled balloons adorned her panties in her accomplishment. The words that Ritsuka was still capable of going didn’t register at first.

_ SMACK! _

Akeno seized up as she felt the sudden sting on her ass. Then another...and another and another came. Her eyes were wide open and it forced her to squirt. A small puddle had formed on the ground as she became aware once more. Her body fell to the side on the bed leaving each of her ass cheeks red.

“Time for another round. The best for Akeno, right?” Ritsuka winked at her. She would have returned the gesture… but all her energy went to opening her legs once again for Goshujin-sama.

* * *

Her body hung limply against Ritsuka. Akeno was barely holding on to him though she didn’t have to worry too much about falling. His firm grip as she was pounded on the spot was more than enough to keep her held up.

Not that she actually noticed such a thing.

Akeno had completely checked out. Her only conscious actions had been the muttered lines of being something for Ritsuka. She had slurred the lines before he could understand what she said.

“Last one! Argh…!” Ritsuka released his final load of the afternoon, he guessed. When the churning sensation finally ended, he slowly placed Akeno back on the bed. 

Akeno squirted once again when he had dislodged his now flaccid cock from her dripping wet hole. The condom that was slowly slipping off was only a portion full.

_ ‘So glad Scathach isn’t here. She would have forced me into a couple more rounds to make up for the mediocre performance.’ _ Ritsuka sighed in relief. It never helped that the servants would get a recharge from a mana transfer thereby returning their stamina. It was an unfair reality. He still enjoyed it, but it was unfair all the same.

Luckily for him, he could have stopped after the third shot but he told Akeno he would give her his best. She was an utter mess though her blissed out smile mitigated her appearance.

Akeno was laying in a heap on the bed. Her body was covered in sweat and the bed was partially wet from all the activity that had gone on atop it. She was still partially aware from her shuddering breath with her eye roaming around whatever she could see from her position. Her ass had two very red handprints visible and there were a few hickeys on her neck. 

Ritsuka had some slight bruising from where Akeno had squeezed. She had also left a few bite marks of her own marking her position though by that point she had been thoroughly fucked senseless.

“Satisfied Akeno?” Ritsuka called out as he sat down next to her.

“Mmf… mhmm.” Akeno mumbled. It didn’t seem as though she had control of her jaw anymore.

“We’ll shower after we rest and then head back home.” Ritsuka sat near the drier spots on the bed dragging Akeno across the bed until she was cradled against his body. “Sorry about that, but I figured this would be more comfortable.”

“Hee hee Hee hee…” Akeno perversely giggled, esconcing herself tightly against Ritsuka taking a deep breath against his chest. She was too blissfully unaware of the world that didn’t consist of the two of them to really register the plan.

> _**Ends** **Here **_

* * *

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Akeno buried her face into her hands. She was completely red as she recalled everything she had said. She didn’t even know what possessed her to call herself a cum dumpster, it wasn’t something she would ever call herself.

_ ‘I mean it felt good… real good. Oh so good… Focus!’  _ Akeno mentally groaned as she peeled through her fingers at Ritsuka who looked concerned.  _ ‘Damn it all, now I’m worrying him. Pull it together.’ _

“Akeno let go wash off and get ready to head home, maybe pick something up to eat.” Ritsuka quietly pushed ahead, even though the both of them were still completely naked. 

“Y-Yes. Let’s.” Akeno attempted to stand up… only to falter before she even took a step. “Uh… help?”

“Here hold on to me.” Ritsuka picked Akeno up in a bridal carry. He seemed to struggle slightly as he traipsed over to the bathroom. Surprisingly, the familiars had been inside searching for anything dangerous.

* * *

The shower was a bit more involved than Ritsuka had thought it would have been. Akeno had taken it upon herself to wash his body with her own body. 

The two exited the building and traveled back to the manor on foot. While it could have been done faster through the Gremory teleportation sigils, Akeno was still too exhausted to actually do so.

“You sure you’re good Akeno?” Ritsuka mentioned keeping an arm around her for support.

“Yeah… just tired.” Akeno waved it off. As far as he could tell Akeno was smugly content with everything that happened. “So… if I wanted more…”

“I wouldn’t stop you but you shouldn’t make it an everyday thing. Pace it out ya know.” Ritsuka nervously chuckled. 

“Oh, I won’t~” Akeno singsonged out, a knowing smirk growing on her face with each step.

The only solace Ritsuka felt was that since it was close to midnight everyone would probably be asleep already. 

And luckily his hopes were answered. The manor was dark and quiet. Even when the two entered, no one was up and walking around. Ritsuka quietly helped Akeno to her room, though when he tried to leave she stole a kiss for their night together.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

A piercing scream echoed through the nice sky as Flight 827 soared off for their next destination. A young girl with chestnut brown hair tied in twintails was peering out into the night sky. The stars seemed to twinkle even brighter to her violet eyes.

“You should sleep, we need to get ready for the hunt.” Another girl spoke up leaning back in her chair. She scratched at her blue hair with green tips in exasperation.

“We should at least chat a bit since the flight is a bit long. We left at midnight after all and it’ll be noon or so by the time we get there.” The brunette countered since they couldn’t exactly sleep the whole way there.

“Be that as it may I don’t have anything to say.” The blue haired girl mentioned, her brown eyes staring directly at her partner.

“Come on Xenovia, at least for a bit.” The brunette whined playfully.

“Irina… just shut up for now. I’ll think about it after a nap.” Xenovia muttered as she declined the seat slightly ignoring the protests of her fellow passenger.

“We should at least discuss what we’ll be doing first.” Irina pouted.

“We meet with the official guardian of Kuoh, discuss the situation, and take back the stolen property. What’s more to discuss about?” Xenovia scoffed. “Having to work with devils… horrible.”

“I know, but at the very least I’ll be able to see my friend again. I wonder what happened to him after I left?” Irina attempted to bolster her friend.

Xenovia grunted in disinterest. It was already going to be a long flight and she didn’t want to have to listen to it the entire way there. Irina didn’t seem to understand that and continued to speak.

“He was my best friend back when we were children ya know.” Irina boasted slightly.

“You don’t say.” Xenovia zoned out as she closed her eyes.

“Mhm, though it has been a few years so I hope he at the very least remembers me.” Irina backpedaled on her boast, as the confidence faltered.

“And if he doesn’t?” Xenovia questioned though she wasn’t fully invested, her tone still very neutral on the topic.

“I don’t know… I doubt that he’d forget me.” Irina trailed off as she looked out the window once more.

“Well don’t worry about it and stop talking already.” Xenovia bluntly cut off talking, closing her eyes in protest of anymore talking.

“Spoilsport…” Irina groused before turning back to the window.

As she stared out at the world below, there was a small worry building that things would have changed far too much. After all, she had become an exorcist now and that was as far from a superhero as could be. 

At the very least she knew that things between her and Issei would be fine. After all, the letters from his parents to her parents only painted the picture of him being just a bit perverted. 

Things would be fine.


	22. Exorcists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things keep changing over and over again. And what once was known has finally become unknown.

“Wahoo! Here we are!” Irina shouted to the sky… attracting weird looks from the other passengers. Xenovia wisely adjusted her cloak and ignored Irina to not be associated.

“Well I better head out away from this crazy person.” Xenovia muttered under her breath quickly walking away from the now befuddled Irina.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Irina chases after a disgruntled Xenovia. The exasperation she radiated at the very least kept people from bothering the two. 

The two were still a bit out of Kuoh Town but a short terminal transit would get them in soon enough. The mission was clear.

* * *

_ “So what are we dealing with?” Xenovia questioned their liaison with the church, Griselda. _

_ “Multiple Excalibur blades were stolen. All signs point to the Fallen Angel Faction but… we’ve not verified who is in charge of the operation. While all signs point at their leader, some new intel came to light. Their organization is fractured on policy, as far as we can tell.” Griselda explained, she stared between the two. “As two of our Holy Blade Wielders, you have been given sanction for a mission towards their last known position, Kuoh Town.” _

_ “Kuoh Town… really?” Irina stopped on the spot. _

_ “Something wrong?” Griselda pointedly stared at her ward. _

_ “It’s where I was born… I never expected that that place would be this important.” Irina admitted. “Do you think…” _

_ “If it doesn’t distract you from the mission then it’s acceptable.” Griselda waved it off. _

_ “The mission?” Xenovia broke in bringing attention back to the importance of the meeting. _

_ “We know that one Fallen Angel has stolen three of the Excalibur blades. You are to either to retrieve the blades, or destroy them and retrieve the cores.” Griselda mentioned, focusing deeply on the two as if to impress how important the mission was. _

_ “We understand.” Both announced at the same time. Though their slight withering under her scrutiny made Irina and Xenovia look less than ready. _

_ “Be on your way then. Remember that the Lord is always with us. On every step of our journey.” Griselda clapped her hands together as if to pray for the two. _

_ “And also with you.” The two replies as they were led away by their fellow practitioners. _

* * *

The trek through the city was far more taxing on the two but luckily the strange looks they were receiving were receding the further into town they went. It felt as though magic was in the air.

“You know… knowing what I know now, it all makes sense.” Irina giggled as she wistfully looked around the town.

“What does?” Xenovia finally broke her silence, even though she felt she was doing so well.

“With the magical barriers blocking Kuoh Town it makes all the more sense. The supernatural, the evils that lie within, and so much more that I never knew existed were all right under my nose.” Irina giggled as she peered around the town. It was quiet still even though it was the afternoon.

“Hmph, it should have been more obvious but I suppose the whole Protestant bent blinds you to everything.” Xenovia sniped, rolling her eyes at the obvious.

“Just what I’d expect from a Catholic heretic.” Irina growled out as the two stared each other down once more. 

“Forget about it. The only heretic around here is you.” Xenovia shot back.

The two stopped arguing with a simple glare.

“Let’s just get back to work.” Irina groaned out.

“Fine.” Xenovia sighed back. The two of them needed to remain vigilant.

* * *

A lazy Sunday morning. That’s all Ritsuka wanted. He wasn’t going to get such a thing though. Staring up at him was a very pouty former nun staring directly into his eyes. The two stared at each other, Asia was burrowing her stare into his soul.

“Ritsuka-sama, why?” Asia questioned.

Ritsuka didn’t answer. There was literally no answer he could give that would do him any good. 

“What did you want me to do?” Ritsuka asked back both to avoid the question and answer it in a way that would make Asia smile.

“I want to be included in such things. It’s not fair if you only pay attention to them.” Asia pouted. “Is it cause my breasts aren’t big enough?”

“Wait, what?” Ritsuka was once again taken off guard. “The size of one’s breasts don’t matter.”

“Is it cause I’m not experienced?” Asia muttered feeling a bit more uncertain.

“Uh… where is this coming from?” Ritsuka blinked in disbelief considering everything that happened.

“Well Akeno was muttering something about Ritsuka’s magic which made her weak at the knees and scream in ecstasy… I didn't really understand things after that though.” Asia innocently pouted though even through that her innocence still shone through.

“Can you handle that? I’m actually not trying to mislead ya on this, I’m just asking because if I do so I’m not going to stop until you’re well beyond satisfied.” Ritsuka stared Asia down who faltered between confidence and complete uncertainty.

“I… I think so.” Asia answered. Though even so, she couldn’t look Ritsuka in the eye.

Ritsuka pulled her face gently to face him. She still tried to avert her gaze though she didn’t try that hard. The two blinked at each other though Asia didn’t seem to push too hard.

So Ritsuka decided to test her. No matter what everyone who came into his room during the night seemed to share the exact same situation. His hands reached down gripping her butt and giving her a squeeze. He didn’t stop even as Asia moaned out loud. The only reason no one burst into the room was due to the bounded field surrounding them.

“Maaa- Riiitsuuukaaaa-saaaammaaaaa~” Asia moaned out, her eyes completely unfocused. She didn’t last very long.

“Asia… this was one of the tamest thing I could do.” Ritsuka chuckled while Asia panted, floundering at the attention. “If you want I’ll continue, no stops, no mercy at all just to be fair.”

“M-maybe later… little by little.” Asia continued panting. “Um Ritsuka-sama… m-m-my b-b-butt?”

“... I’m not letting go anytime soon.” Ritsuka bluntly stated as Asia turned a deep scarlet and steam burst from her ears.

“Eh!?” Asia stared at him, feeling scandalized.

“I’m kidding.” Ritsuka raised his arms around Asia’s waist wrapping them around her. “Jeez, you’re too adorable for your own good. My heart can’t take so many of these meetings ya know.”

“Hee hee… Ritsuka-sama~” Asia giggled at the sudden twist burying herself into his embrace. She was content for now… though even as innocent as she was, she knew what Rias and Akeno were talking about when they mentioned dangerous hands.

* * *

“So you’ve been quiet lately Kiba.” Ritsuka asked as the two patrolled Kuoh Town, surveying the streets one block at a time.

“Honestly, having even more people in the manor has made things a bit more difficult to deal with. Not to mention the need for new tables just to accommodate everyone for meal times. It’s a logistical nightmare.” Kiba sighed, holding the bridge of his nose as if holding back the avalanche of anxiety that threatened him.

“Sorry bout that. I suppose winning had much more dire consequences then I anticipated.” Ritsuka scratched the back of his head letting the furrow of his brow and lowered wistful smile answer how he felt.

“No, no. That was great. We’re being taken seriously by the other families now. That’s always a good sign… though I doubt you’d want to hear why.” Kiba grunted slightly.

“Me, huh? I knew I was going overboard but it was either that or we lost.” Ritsuka crosses his arms contemplating the choices. “It drags attention to me, yes, but it also forces whatever I’m looking for to confront me. Provided it was even watching…” 

“You haven’t found any trace of it yet?” Kiba’s eyes widened in shock.

“No. And that’s what’s keeping me on edge. As far as I can tell there haven't been any space or time anomalies which I could sense with my magic, mind you it’s the magic of what I can summon I’m using. I’ve been sending my familiars out to look for anything but the Storch Ritters have come up empty handed. I’m hiding it but really, I’m panicking all the same.” Ritsuka muttered to keep the conversation between the two of them. He even showed Kiba his hands. Both of which were trembling slightly as if to emphasize the point Ritsuka seemed to be unconsciously clenching his fingers.

“I’m surprised how well you’re taking this.” Kiba answered back, keeping his gaze on Ritsuka’s hands.

“Trust me… while this looks bad, it’s not the worst thing possible. I’d rate this a three on a ten scale.” Ritsuka chuckled as he attempted to get his hands back under control, with mixed results. They wouldn’t stop trembling. “What about you? Have you given our conversation any more thought?”

“About the blades… right?” Kiba growled, keeping his temper from flaring out when he thought about it.

“Yes.” Rituska simply answered. He watched Kiba’s expression shift from complete anger to dull fury within seconds. His sharpened gaze met Ritsuka’s own eyes. There was an understanding reached from the first few moments of eye contact.

“I… I've thought about what you’ve said but I can’t, I just can’t give up on what I said I’d do.” Kiba shook his head. “You can understand, can’t you?”

“Yeah… I get it. I’m just saying that you should point that rage at the person who did the experiments instead of the swords themselves. They are just hunks of metal after all that might be enchanted to do things.” Ritsuka explained. “After all, I’m sure they’d want you to live for them, wouldn’t they?”

Kiba didn’t answer. He was rolling his tongue if the movement of his cheeks was any indication to his thought processes.

“I know… it’s something I may have heard before. But how would I go about dealing with these feelings? I need to see those swords destroyed, I need them to shatter before me to alleviate this burning inside me. Otherwise… would it have meant we died for nothing…” Kiba answered, most likely he had cycled through several answers he could have given.

“I don’t really have an answer for that.” Ritsuka stated. “If I answer from my perspective then I’d have to say that you need to keep moving forward… regardless of how soul crushing and heart breaking that path can be… especially when you want to live.” Ritsuka trailed off. “Enough talk about this, why are we patrolling?”

“Rias wanted to make sure nothing was going on in her territory. We have been gettin reports that exorcists have been seen in town so as of right now we are merely keeping an eye on things.” Kiba replied, switching back to his natural knight persona.

“Okay… but why am I here with you? Doesn’t Koneko usually go with you to complete the whole sword and shield combo you got going on?” Ritsuka mentioned noting how often they went on missions.

“She had to take care of Asia for some reason. She was overheating somehow though it’s pretty cool today.” Kiba placed his hand on his chin, puzzling out things though nothing came of it.

“I see…” Ritsuka answered.  _ ‘I knew I shouldn’t have gone with the direct approach. Making out would have worked out far better. Probably… maybe.’ _

He would never let anyone know.

“The big question is more so what happens now. I take it nothing has really changed aside from living arrangements?” Ritsuka wondered aloud.

“Well I wouldn’t say that. A sort of rivalry has been building lately. Koneko established dominance over Ni and Li. Asia is sort of a big sister now to Ile and Nel. Yubelluna and Akeno argue a whole lot over who the better Queen is.” Kiba listed out each point on each finger.

“What about Ravel and Rias? They’re the leaders.” Ritsuka brought up, rolling his hand to indicate more information.

“That’s the strange part. So far they’ve been civil and quiet about things. I don’t know what’s changed but they are speaking secretly to one another.” Kiba groused. He didn’t think too hard about such a thing since there wasn’t really much to say about it. Things had been kept quiet and nothing had come to light.

“That’s disconcerting.” Ritsuka muttered.  _ ‘I hope it’s not about me…’ _

“Step back!” Kiba shouted, pushing Ritsuka back.

In a fluid motion Kiba had summoned one of his demonic blades parrying another sword which had come down mere inches from Ritsuka’s position. The mere contact though had shattered the demonic blade as a new figure stood before the two.

_ ‘This guy… wait what’s his name? Forget it, just need to install Amakusa’s card.’ _ Ritsuka pulled out several black keys as Kiba was knocked back.

“Hey hey! Look it’s a flighty stray and that shitty bastard. Guess I got to mess ya up but I just need the stray so stay out of the way.” Freed cursed as a spear of light came out of nowhere.

Surprisingly, it was quiet. The people that had been around had slowly been bled out completely. The lack of witnesses allowed Ritsuka to jump into action knocking the spear aside with a well-timed toss of a black key.

“Well look here. My old friend… I have to pay you back for my wings.” Dohnaseek growled charging down with two light spears.

The black keys met with the light spears sparking as the two met. Even as Dohnaseek pushed Ritsuka back, he didn’t look the least bit shocked.

“Oh. You have your wings back. You really should pick better friends though. I’m pretty sure I nearly killed that priest looking guy last time.” Ritsuka nonchalantly answered.

Dohnaseek, feeling his blood pressure spike, swung wildly as he met black key with light spear. For some reason he couldn’t fathom, the black keys wouldn’t break. Without a care for his environment Dohnaseek kept up his assault.

“Kiba!? I think I pissed him off!” Ritsuka called out, taking a stance as he pushed back against the wild swings coming from Dohnaseek.

“A little busy here!” Kiba called out, completely different from his usual demeanor. A scowl remained on his face as he fought back against Freed. Though each of his demonic blades had broken after every swing.

“I see, I see. So even though you got the blades, they’re all dull with rust. My Excalibur is more than good enough to carve you up.” Freed grinned far more haughtily than necessary as he broke another demonic sword.

“Ughyaa!” Kiba coughed out. Freed had planted his foot into Kiba’s stomach, knocking him against the wall.

“Now let’s take care of the bastard that almost made me a porcupine.” Freed rushed off for Ritsuka’s back.

“Ritsuka! Look out!” Kiba called out as he pulled out another set of demonic blades.

“Whuh-oh.” Ritsuka craned his head enough to see the crazy priest storming forward with a strangely shaped blade. 

_ ‘Oh shit… this was not covered that well during any of our training sessions.’  _ Ritsuka glanced back and forth. While it wasn’t hard to dodge using Amakusa's influence, he wasn’t meant as a combat unit. 

“Well crap…” Ritsuka mumbled. He didn’t actually know if this would work but stranger things had happened.

_ ‘Let’s see… would that work on him since he’s kind of an undead or demonic thing.’  _ Ritsuka immediately chanted the spell while staring at Dohnaseek.  _ ‘If that doesn’t work I did put on the Atlas Mystic Code today. Even if I was getting weird looks.’ _

Ritsuka attempted the Baptism Rites against Dohnaseek. The sudden shock of the spell actually took hold. Given how a Fallen Angel was technically a dead being most likely, Dohnaseek was stopped on the spot, falling to the ground as his spears dissipated.

Relief danced over his face as Ritsuka focused on Freed entirely.

“Tch! Again you stupid bastard, you’re getting in my way again!” Freed swung his blade down against the Black Keys. The sudden clang of metal against metal brought a sudden glare from Freed. “What the absolute fuck!? You fucking piece of shit, what the fuck is wrong with your weapon!?”

“Black keys. Weapons of the church meant for slaughtering the evils of the world, and self righteous pieces of shit like yourself.” Ritsuka mentioned, pulling out another set of black keys, two in each hand.

“You shitty Fallen Angel! Get the fuck up!” Freed screamed as his advantage was suddenly gone.

“Kiba!” Ritsuka yelled out.

“Yaah!” Kiba cried out, bringing his Flame Sword down on Freed.

“Agh!” Freed yelled out as he managed to dodge the actual impact, but not the flames.

Freed screamed out as Dohnaseek was roused from his paralysis. Grabbing onto the exorcist he forcefully cut off the part of the coat that was still smoldering. Taking off to the sky, Ritsuka grabbed onto Kiba before he could follow.

“You assholes got lucky! Next time I’ll take you out!” Freed screamed obscenities, even though his flesh was still crispy.

“Shut up!” Dohnaseek screamed back then the two teleported off.

Kiba glared at Ritsuka, who glared back as if to make a point. A shuddering sigh escaped Kiba’s mouth. Ritsuka uninstalled the card, and put away each of the black keys.

“So he’s back. Who was he?” Ritsuka broke all tension as he turned back to Kiba.

“Wait… you don’t even know who that was?” Kiba looked confused.

“Uh… was he important?” Ritsuka tilted his head.

Kiba felt his head falter. He just shook his head. “Let’s just get back home to warn Rias, and she’ll tell you about him.” 

Ritsuka merely followed along, not certain about what was going on. He did note one thing though. Teleportation was complete bullshit.

* * *

“Thanks for seeing us Mrs. Hyoudou… I’m glad you remembered me.” Irina giggled as she drank her tea. “Too bad Issei was busy working.”

“He has been busy lately. Finally I’m hoping that he’ll get over his incessant need to get a harem.” Mrs. Hyoudou waved it off, it didn’t matter that she was embarrassing him.

“Thank you for your hospitality, should we have more time we shall return to meet with him.” Xenovia curtly mentioned though she did wince at her own tone. “Sorry that came off much heavier than I was trying to make it. We just have some important work to do.”

“Oh don’t worry dear. A woman knows that look. You go handle whatever boy problem that’s come up.” Mrs. Hyoudou giggled as the two stood up and bowed. They quietly exited the home.

The two walked away stopping a short distance away as Irina released an exasperated sigh. Xenovia remained silent as she waited for Irina to say something.

“You felt it?” Irina muttered as a frown took over.

“I did.” Xenovia answered.

“There was a Fallen Angel living in that house… and it wasn’t either of the parents…” Irina frowned deeper as her eyes drooped further.

“That’s too bad. He’ll have to pay for his transgressions against God.” Xenovia sighed as she twisted her blade back and forth on her back. “If it’s too painful I shall do it.”

“You will do no such thing. We don’t have the authority to handle that nor do I know any way to erase the several years of his parent’s memories about him.” Irina growled out putting her foot down in protest.

“If you say so.” Xenovia turned away. Her blade left upon her back in its original position.

“We should go make arrangements with the devils who run this town. No point in kicking the hornet’s nest by doing something stupid here and now.” Irina closed her eyes, though she seemed far more subdued at this point.

“Then we’ll need to go to Kuoh Academy tomorrow.” Xenovia explained. “That’s where the leaders of this town are located now.”

“Fine… let’s head to the church here and we’ll set up our rendezvous for tomorrow.” Irina muttered as she pulled her cloak up a bit higher before leading the way through familiar streets of the town she once lived in. As she pulled away from her former childhood friend’s home, she could only wonder what had happened since she left and how everything shifted so differently.

* * *

It took the better half of an hour just to get back to the manor. Kiba had finally explained who the priest was. Ritsuka reacted as appropriately as he possibly could.

“So the weird guy was a priest by the name of Freed Sellzen? He was kind of an asshole.” Ritsuka bluntly stated as the two entered the manor.

“That’s an understatement.” Kiba snarked slightly. “Sorry. What I mean to say is that he is a monster made by the church and turned against the church. He never truly believed in the teachings of the church only using it to fill his murder lust.”

“Murder boner. Got it. That does explain that creepy way he was licking his sword. He does know that that’s usually a leading cause in getting a forked tongue doesn’t he?” Ritsuka brought up slowly getting off tangent.

“Ritsuka… I don’t think that’s important.” Kiba sighed. It was starting to become difficult the more Ritsuka seemed to drift to tangential thoughts.

“I beg to differ… but probably for later. I usually get off topic when I deal with strange things. Defense mechanism, honest.” Ritsuka placed his hand up mimicking a scout’s honor.

“You know… I think we should figure out what we’re going to tell the others.” Kiba shifted the topic back.

“The truth? I doubt we could spin something with the cut you have on your uniform.” Ritsuka pointed out. Kiba felt the long slice on his suit jacket, a large hole now visible when he moved. “When did he get close enough to hit you?”

“Probably when he kicked me. He wasn’t even trying to swing at me. With how much of an idiot he is, those wild swings would have gotten lucky.” Kiba grumbled. “My swords didn’t even do anything this time.”

“Yeah… was that really Excalibur? I mean… doesn’t it have like thirteen seals on it and only those pure of heart can use it?” Ritsuka pondered aloud.

“Thirteen seals? I’ve never heard that before. If that’s the legend from your world that is quite the stringent requirements for using it. Excalibur actually has been shattered from what I could tell. There are seven blades of Excalibur though only six have been accounted for at the moment.” Kiba started to explain.

“Wait wait wait. Hold up. What do you mean Excalibur was shattered? It’s a holy sword forged in the core of the world by the Fae. Those were made to be unbreakable by any means. I mean almost all swords in myth follow the Durandal logic of being unbreakable.” Ritsuka placed his hand on Kiba’s shoulder, stopping him in place.

“That is a terrifying prospect…” Kiba looked pale. “Look… just know in this world they were shattered and seven blades came from it.”

Ritsuka shut his mouth… concern was leaking from him.  _ ‘This world is so very different… any of the Artorias would freak out. Not sure about Arthur though…’ _

“You two!” Rias rushed out grabbing the two around the neck before pulling them into a bear hug. “I was so worried about you two. The moment I felt holy energy over you I feared for the worst.”

“See. I told you she would have known on the spot.” Ritsuka mentally cheered as Kiba grumbled again. 

“I know. Prez we’ve got a report.” Kiba announced.

“Fine. We’ll hold an impromptu meeting then.” Rias nodded as she let go and went to get everyone.

* * *

“You don’t need to be present for this. As one of the devils that’s holding dominion over this town, I need to hear what happened.” Rias stared down at Ravel.

“Be that as it may, if such a horrible thing happened then it would behoove all of us to be on the same page so nothing happens to any of us.” Ravel stared back, crossing her arms in protest.

“I don’t think they’ve accepted each other yet Kiba.” Ritsuka whispered conspiratorially towards his sword wielding friend.

“No. They haven’t.” Kiba bluntly stated keeping his eyes focused forward. The action was a bit disheartening to Ritsuka.

“Fine, I suppose that is a fair assessment. Your report please.” Rias turned to Kiba, her usual demeanor becoming completely professional.

“While walking down one of the many side streets in the eastern districts, we were attacked by the priest Freed Sellzen.” Kiba mentioned.

“I finally have committed his name to memory.” Ritsuka brought up.

“Wait… you didn’t even know who he was?” Yubelluna sharply brought attention to that inconsistency.

“He didn’t seem very important. I didn’t really think of him in any other way than Laughy Priest. Also I just drove him away the first time I saw him and didn’t get his name.” Ritsuka clarified his position. He didn’t need to get berated for his actions.

There was a strange silence… as if everyone was judging Ritsuka. None of the stares were actually berating him in some way. They seemed to be wondering what qualified as dangerous to him… though he was only guessing.

“Proceed.” Rias snapped things back to attention.

“We were forced to engage. Unfortunately, Freed was wielding a holy sword, most likely one of the Excalibur blades.” Kiba stopped when several fearful gasps escaped from Ravel’s Peerage. It took a few moments for everyone to regain composure.

“In this city…” Rias mumbled before gesturing to Kiba to continue.

“I pulled Ritsuka out of the way before he was sliced but he had help. A Fallen Angel has allied with Freed assisting on their attack.” Kiba continued… though shut his mouth when he noticed the scowls that adorned almost all the female devils in the room.

“I think his name was Dohnaseek. Koneko, was that his name?” Ritsuka peered at Koneko who merely nodded. “Yeah. He was that guy whose wings I cut off.”

“So Azazel is involved…” Rias bit her thumb, a flash of anger on her face.

“I would say no. He had them tied in burlap sacks ready to slaughter them if I didn’t feel like being forgiving. I feel that’s still a win in my favor since it points out that these attacks are outside his scope, so a feral dog is on the loose.” Ritsuka gave Rias a thumbs up as if to punctuate his confidence.

“I still don’t like that he’s not on top of his own subordinates.” Rias groused clearly not wanting to think further on the matter. “What happened next then?”

“I stunned the Fallen Angel and kept Freed distracted. Then Kiba came up with his Blazing Sword and almost turned him to ashes, but he was too crazy. He managed to get away with only a light burning. Then Dohnaseek took him into the air and teleported away. And then we talked about who Freed was cause he never really registered to me.” Ritsuka finished off the report.

“I’m still surprised that it didn’t register for you since he attacked you and Asia.” Kiba rubbed his head in exasperation.

“He wasn’t really anything to write home about though.” Ritsuka bluntly mentioned, tilting his head in confusion. “Was he supposed to be important?”

There was a slight air of disbelief in the room. Freed Sellzen was one of the most dangerous active priests for the church, killing anyone he deemed as trash. The sheer dismissal was something unheard of by anyone given how dangerous Freed is.

“Uh Ritsuka… you do know he’s kind of a big deal.” Ravel was the first to ask.

“Was he? He was a jerk yeah, but I’m pretty sure I’ve faced worse things before.” Ritsuka crossed his arms, lost in thought.

“W-What have you faced…?” Ravel stammered out. While a crazed priest was still low on the list, for a devil they would take a much higher priority.

“Well, I once faced a demon who trapped me on a makeshift planet. They even mentioned that they weren’t trying to kill me by blowing up said planet, they were blowing up said planet because they wanted to kill me.” Ritsuka surmised. It was a gross approximation of Baal’s plan to kill him but it put the point across. “And when you have someone say with utmost hatred that they would destroy the planet just to kill you, you kind of don’t register smaller threats like homicidal murder priests.”

There was a certain silence as everyone stared at Ritsuka once more. He slightly backed up when they did so. It was always still uncomfortable to have so many people staring at him regardless of how much each of the king servants had endeavored to make him more confident. It didn’t help that a lot of said stares were looking at him with some kind of awe. That made the stares all the more uncomfortable.

“Um… why did this being hate you so much…?” Xuelan spoke up which made everyone in Rias’ Peerage freeze. Only they knew that Ritsuka had killed his version of the Goetia Pillars.

“I stopped their boss from drilling a hole through the Earth by sacrificing the souls of every human through a time span of three thousand years in order to undo the concept of death in humanity.” Ritsuka succinctly summarized.

“Bwuh…?” Several devils sounded out as their stares focused on Ritsuka even more.

“Yeah… I’ve lived a strange life.” Ritsuka nodded to himself. “It feels like a dream sometimes. Well it’s time for food now so come on Asia let’s get that ready.”

“Y-Yes!” Asia rushed behind Ritsuka towards the kitchen while everyone seemed to be frozen in place.

As soon as the door closed everyone not in the know sat down in sheer exasperation. Even the most hardened of Ravel’s members were feeling that oppressive pressure that Ritsuka naturally radiated when he was talking about himself. Most of the twins were holding each other just to stop their own shaking bodies. The fact that they could tell Ritsuka wasn’t lying made it all the worst. 

They couldn’t even call it bragging since Ritsuka didn’t even put details forth to paint him in such a light. The dichotomy of a human who had done something overly amazing who treated it like a regular boring Monday was confusing to say the least. Ravel pointed in Ritsuka’s general direction to Rias who could only shrug.

The only reason no one had thrown a conniption was because food was being made and no one wanted to bring baggage to the dinner table.

* * *

“Um… Ritsuka-sama, are you sure it was fine to talk about that?” Asia looked back at the kitchen door. No one had come in to protest what Ritsuka had mentioned.

“Probably? I mean I’m kind of tired of hiding things about myself.” Ritsuka mentioned as he stirred the soup he had been working on for the past thirty minutes.  _ ‘Doesn’t help that I’m kinda getting worried by the lack of results from my searches.’ _

“It just feels reckless…” Asia muttered as she finished cutting some carrots.

“I know…” Ritsuka sighed.  _ ‘I need to be bait.’ _

The words wouldn’t come out. Ritsuka looked at Asia who stared at him. Concern oozed from her even while she slowly cut the vegetables. He lowered the heat to let the soup settle before fully turning around.

“I haven’t found what I’m looking for.” Ritsuka admitted which Asia seemed to get what was being said.

“You miss your home.” Asia sadly nodded.

“It’s not just that. I know I have to go someday but things keeping coming up that endanger all the friends I’ve made. First it was the whole marriage fiasco which probably would have amounted to nothing but another dead bloodline given the animosity between those two.” Ritsuka pointed out. “And now, broken holy swords and maybe a conspiracy given that said holy swords are in this city now.”

“I’m sure we could handle that… maybe.” Asia lit up by was slowly snuffed out by her own uncertainty.

“Maybe… but I’d rather not chance it if these things can kill any of you so easily. I won’t stand around letting something I could stop happen.” Ritsuka growled, his own indignation escaping for a moment.

Asia didn’t answer. While she wasn’t as well versed at reading people like her former members of the church were, she could tell when something was born out of guilt. As she looked into Ritsuka’s eyes it was apparent where his frustration was coming from. Adding in his own words, it was guilt from inaction.

“Ritsuka-sama, let’s continue getting dinner ready. You had a busy day.” Asia patted him on the back, rubbing his shoulders. The sheer tautness of his back between his fingertips made her worries more palpable.

“Right, let’s get that ready.” Ritsuka turned back to the soup, adding some of the vegetables.

Even when she used her more formal tone with him, he didn’t actually react as he usually did. Asia clenched her jaw, uncertain on how to help. So she continued to get dinner ready, the concerns left unaccounted for.

* * *

“So Kiba… what should we do?” Ritsuka asked as the two had finished a small sparring session in the dojo area.

“I should be out there hunting down those swords.” Kiba snapped, his tone cold and off putting.

“I don’t think any of your swords can actually do anything to them though.” Ritsuka pointed out. “It’s also clear that you were targeted because they wanted to see if you could break those blades.”

Kiba let out a repressed growl as he smacked the wooden training blade against the table snapping it in two. His elbows hit the table as he buried his face in his hands. Ritsuka took a seat nearby, not quite in range but close enough to do something if it got worse.

“For the first time in my life, those cursed swords are within range and I can’t do anything to them. It’s… frustrating.” Kiba stopped his tirade before he could get any further. 

“If you hold back I’m just going to assume the worst.” Ritsuka quipped.

“That’s fine.” Kiba muttered.

“You know without back up you’re just going to end up dead, wasting everything your friends did to help you survive.” Ritsuka stated, figuring that harshness needed to be used in this situation.

“What-“ Kiba cut himself off. The words he would have said died before they even left his lips.

“It sucks… doesn’t it. Having to watch those you made friends with look at you with such hope. To know that they have faith that you’ll be able to keep going. Even as they die they smile at you… certain that their choice was the right one because you lived. And there was nothing you could have done to change that… a million to one odds of survival so long as they made sure you lived… right?” Ritsuka surmised. His eyes had completely gone unfocused, staring at a point on the table. Kiba didn’t turn to him.

“We are alike…” Kiba muttered.

“Yup.” Ritsuka monotonously answered. “Only difference so far is how we reacted to it. Revenge won’t make you feel better… I almost chose that path when I did face my version of the Goetia. He took something I cherished and as I was about to make a futile choice and die. Someone stopped me though… told me to save my strength for what happens next. Then they were gone as well but I had my chance. When I look back on that moment I realize just how far my revenge would have gotten me… ten feet underground.”

“I… I wouldn’t know what to do if I just stopped…” Kiba found his answer, shaking his head in denial. “I didn’t really have anything before this. Orphan, my only family being those I was trapped with.”

“You know you’re going to be empty if you did succeed. If all you live for is revenge, when you get it what then?” Ritsuka wondered aloud. 

Kiba didn’t answer. He didn’t have an answer. At least, he didn’t have one that actually sounded like he could follow through on it.

“If we do face holy swords… you wouldn’t be able to destroy them, would you?” Ritsuka spoke once more, breaking Kiba from his daze.

“You noticed.” Kiba simply stated.

“I noticed you had a blade of darkness that shattered on one hit. I don’t know what it means but it did notice.” Ritsuka answered back.

“Holy Eraser, a Blade meant to destroy any light. It shattered instantly against that Holy Sword.” Kiba sighed. “While it verified my suspicions, it didn’t help at all.”

“So… we need a better strategy for whatever happens.” Ritsuka pointed out.

“Y-you’re still going to help me?” Kiba looked incredulously at him.

“Kiba, I don’t want you to go all revenge crazy but given that you’re probably not going to listen, I’m gonna try to give you the best chance you’ve got. Honestly, given how crazy Freed looked and how subservient Dohnaseek was, I’m guessing someone else is holding the reins. Someone far more powerful than a feral priest and lone Fallen.” Ritsuka surmised though Kiba was slightly taken aback by his assessment. He was certain he wasn’t that bad. “Yes, you are that bad right now. I can read you like a book.”

_ ‘Both Holmes’ and Moriarty’s lessons are making themselves far more useful.’  _ Ritsuka hid his smirk by turning away from Kiba.

“I can see you smirking…” Kiba groaned.

“Damn it…” Ritsuka cursed himself.

“So… what do you suggest?” Kiba sighed, letting his body finally relax.

“Nothing right now. All we know is that they’re in the city and we have no leads at all. We could be bait… but that would be playing into their hands. We just need a few more pieces of information before we go out.” Ritsuka mentioned. “Realistically, we should have someone more powerful with us to handle something like this. Though that would require convincing Rias or… was Sona the other person in charge of this city?”

“Frustrating…” Kiba groused.

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean a normal human stopped you from testing the sword!” Kokabiel screamed as he smacked Dohnaseek into the ground.

“Oh look at the Fallen stooge, how sad.” Freed giggled under his breath. Even so, his grin was nonexistent. He was still pissed off and missing his favorite coat which was now singed.

“And you. You fucking idiot! Why didn’t you test it on that devil!? Do you even know why we’re doing this!?” Kokabiel turned to Freed who backed up as Kokabiel rounded on him. It was pretty clear who was in charge as Freed cowered slightly.

“Hey, Hey, Kokabiel. Hey Kokabiel, take it easy.” Diodora called out as he sat nearby at their base in his club.

“How the fuck do you expect me to take it easy whe we nearly lost one of the holy blades of Excalibur to the devils that live in Kuoh Town!” Kokabiel screamed in Diodora’s general direction, even his normal Cheshire smile was broken and eyes opened from such rage.

“I’m more pissed that these idiots didn’t kill the one person I told them to kill.” Diodora stood up and stepped on Dohnaseek’s right hand. “I expected better.”

Dohnaseek let out a sharp breath trying desperately to keep from screaming. The last time he screamed he got launched into a wall. Even as tears threatened to break free he kept his voice from letting loose.

“Ooh… he’s learning.” Diodora smiles once more as he stepped off of his hand and turned back to Kokabiel. “Ignoring this piece of trash, has our dear priest finally gotten the ritual pieces ready?”

“Yes… I had to push him to get it done but we did manage to get the ritual ready almost two months ahead of schedule. Infuriating as it is, we’ve made excellent progress in my plan. Now we just need a target.” Kokabiel grinned, grinning wider when an idea hit him. “And I think I just got it.”

“Oh do tell, do tell.” Diodora allowed his true grin to appear.

“I’ll keep that quiet for now. We shall strike by this coming Sunday, a gift for my lord.” Kokabiel laughed as the words left his mouth.

* * *

“What was that!?” Ravel confronted Rias later that night. “What is he!?”

“Ritsuka is a human mage. You want more than that you have to ask him personally and he has to trust you with that.” Rias calmly stated. “He’s… special in this case.”

“Special!? What kind of human is special enough that an enemy they made specifically said that they’d destroy the entire planet just to kill him!?” Ravel slammed her hands down on the table.

“I’d like to know as well. He never said anything about that story… especially with how secretive mages are about certain things.” Rias admitted though her gaze never lost that smoldering conviction. “But that’s for him to say. He will tell me when he’s good and ready.”

“Don’t you mean us in this situation?” Ravel crossed her arms as she glared at Rias.

“Oh do I?” Rias smirked back. “Unlike you, I can be around him without panicking when he’s shirtless.” Rias coyly giggled, allowing her maliciousness oozing out with each breath.

“I... I was unprepared, that’s all!” Ravel snapped. “Wait! You’re trying to distract me.”

“Tch.” Rias clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Doesn’t matter. You want answers, you get them from him. He decides whether or not to answer.”

Ravel growled slightly before leaving the room in a huff.

_ ‘As far as romantic rivals go, she’s a bit too young to handle a beast like Ritsuka.’ _ Rias glowed slightly, remembering her night in vivid detail… even if she had embellished it in her own memories to be raunchier than it actually was.  _ ‘Though… Akeno did throw away almost all her toys after her night with him…’ _

A small gulp escaped Rias, something she noticed as her hand felt her neck. It wasn’t often she felt nervous, especially since she had been put into a position of power by her brother. It was something she had been thinking about lately given how she met most of her Peerage. The strangeness of how she met each of them, of being in the right place at the right time.

Ironically, the only one she had gained on her own was Ritsuka though he hadn’t become her Piece. Asia was a special case since she had made the decision to join willingly.

It had become a driving reason for listening to her more than she thought she would.  _ ‘Sisters, she said…’ _

Rias knew Grayfia was her sister in law. It was an unspoken bond she loved having. The problem was that neither of them could actually express that in public. So… when Asia made her comment about being sisters should they commit to Ritsuka… she jumped on the idea like a kid in a candy shop.

_ ‘After all… he’s saved me from a loveless marriage of being a trophy wife and watching my Peerage be used as slaves. Akeno is happier than she’s ever been and maturing past her dependence. Kiba is doing his best not to be led down with revenge like he mentioned once before. Even Koneko is showing interest.’ _ Rias pondered over each and every case.

As she did… she started seeing the potential in Ravel as well. Ritsuka had been through a lot after all. The stress had been killing him every time her eyes looked at his taut back, furrowed brow, serious expression…

Rias quietly wiped the drool from her lips hoping no one had actually seen her do that. It was embarrassing enough to hear Akeno’s perverse, yet intriguing ideas of what to do with him. Being caught fantasizing would entice her to end her own existence.

_ ‘Still… a large family…’ _ Rias continued pondering over such an idea… even she couldn’t be blind to how many girls were overwhelmingly attracted to Ritsuka already. It had repulsed her to even consider sharing in the first place, even given that it wasn’t permanent, but filtered through Asia’s sheer purity…

“Maybe I should encourage Asia…” Rias blithely considered, to no one in particular.

* * *

“So… it looks like this place has had history already.” Xenovia snarked, dismissing the broken church. “Blasphemous dogs…”

“This was a hotbed for rogue priests and fallen angels. The level of desecration… I hate being here. We need to keep our funds though so we suck it up and treat this as a test by God.” Irina confidently stated. “That still doesn’t change that this place has seen better days.”

“You’re not talking about the church, are you?” Xenovia brought up. It wasn’t something she actually didn’t want to bring up but leaving it festering below the surface was just as bad.

“I know that there was a Fallen Angel in that house… I know that my old friend’s parents have no idea about the supernatural… and that leaves only one option.” Irina shuddered slightly. “They must have rented a room to a Fallen without knowing. It’s the only explanation.”

Xenovia blinked… turned away… blinked some more then completely ignored Irina in her delusions. It wasn’t that obviously given that the magical pressure was so low. Whomever was in the house was still pretty weak. Though that brought up the dangerous idea that the Fallen could reincarnate humans as one of their own. A shuddering sigh escaped Xenovia’s lips which Irina took notice of.

“What!? My deductions are immaculately calculated and obviously right.” Irina attempted to argue but Xenovia didn’t even try.

“If you say so.” Xenovia nodded.

“R-right… I’m right…” Irina lost momentum, her confidence broken by the complete disinterest in her mental plight.

“Until we see this person I’m not going to lie to you about it. That’s just pointless.” Xenovia admitted. “Stop thinking about it. We’re going to have to deal with more important things tomorrow.”

“I know…” Irina growled. “I know.”

It was obviously denial. Irina knew it but as the good lord taught her, it was better to have hope in the darkest of times.

_ ‘Though if it is true… what do I do?’  _ Irina sat on one of the still sturdy pews. Her thoughts became a maelstrom of uncertainties and questions. Her hopes attempted to quell the storms but the dreaded sense of unease still permeated the waters of her soul.

“Sleep tight… tomorrow we head to Kuoh Academy.” Xenovia called out as she leaned against another pew and closed her eyes.

“Yeah… sleep tight.” Irina answered automatically. Her eyes remained open for a hour longer before boredom finally brought her to sleep.

* * *

“That sounds dangerous.” Kiba answered.

“Well me having these spirits is pretty dangerous. I do have some that own holy swords. I can make use of them thanks to the blessings of said spirits but I didn’t want to bring it out because you hate them so much.” Ritsuka replied, fingers clenching against his chest in worry.

“Right… thank you for that.” Kiba sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the frustration. “I understand. If it comes to that then I’ll understand.”

“That’s provided that it comes to that point. I do have a demonic weapon or two to balance things out should the need arise.” Ritsuka attempted to chuckle, coming out stilted and tense.

“That would be better… “ Kiba nodded… though it was clear he wasn’t fully paying attention.

Ritsuka and Kiba left the dojo, their fifth sparring match ending with Kiba’s win. Kiba had dominated entirely due to Ritsuka not using his particular brand of magic. No cards were installed for any match. 

As a regular human, Ritsuka forced wars of attrition for every match they had. Even so Ritsuka couldn’t win against Kiba’s speed, with his one win being a bit of luck and knowing which directions Kiba enjoyed attacking from. That advantage disappeared by the following match. Still, Ritsuka was smiling at his progress. He usually never won a sparring match against his teachers let alone match them for so long. As far as he was concerned, this was progress.

_ ‘So… how do we approach this? I can’t do the same thing I did for Jeanne where I show her that I care. Rias tried that for Kiba already and it’s clear he doesn’t really want to accept that.’  _ Ritsuka entered his room removing his mystic code and laying on the bed… the small lump under the blankets shifting when he fully laid back. A demure Asia was waiting there.

She took her position and clung to Ritsuka’s arm though she was fast asleep. Ritsuka accepted this as normal and moved on with his thoughts.

_ ‘I could beat it out of him… like one of those anime protagonists. Though I don’t think that will reach him. He’s proven stubbornly set in his ways.’  _ Ritsuka shifted around a bit forcing his arm out of Asia’s grasp. She whined for a moment before Ritsuka wrapped his arm around her. 

She was at least wearing a bra… so that alleviated some worries he was having.

_ ‘The only thing I could think of that would work would be to find the guy in charge and let Kiba deal with him. If Freed is here with a holy sword then he probably is working with the people who wanted to do something with said holy swords.’  _ Ritsuka pondered as his door opened and Rias stumbled in. He closed his eyes as she immediately took his free arm and held on to his body as well.

Ritsuka, for some reason, felt as though he was back in Chaldea. It was just like Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter’s night visits… hopefully it wouldn’t end in flames.

_ ‘Hopefully we’ll all get more information. I also hope I’ll have feeling in my arms come tomorrow…’  _ Ritsuka attempted to sleep.

“Rias… go to sleep.” Ritsuka ordered as he had felt her hand trail across his stomach.

“Oh shoot…” Rias grumbled as she instead curled in closer to his body… Something Asia copied as well.

And just like those nights in Chaldea, he found himself mentally sighing because he was going to have to keep up his awareness.


	23. Excalibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more souls come to the city. For deliverance or for attrition... who could say.

He didn’t sleep as well. It wasn’t from lack of trying. Someone had been groping him intermittently throughout the night. Surprisingly, Rias wasn’t the one who did so.

“I’m sorry Ritsuka-Sama… I was just following instructions.” Asia looked down as she was on her knees on the bed. Ritsuka didn’t have the heart to force her on the floor, otherwise, someone would have mistaken it for something else entirely.

“Whose?” Ritsuka coughed out. 

He had been putting on his school uniform… something he was starting to dislike. It wasn’t even the glares from all the jealous guys… no, what bothered him was the constant reminder of how different history was between his world and this world. There wasn’t any possible way to account for the discrepancies either. Though he did his best to bury those feelings since they wouldn’t help him survive and he needed all his attention on a different matter.

“Aika did.” Asia answered.

_ ‘Of course she did…’ _ Ritsuka grumbled as he was once again reminded of the female pervert of the school. “While I don’t mind the touch Asia… we should be awake for it, both of us.”

“Really!?” Asia exclaimed.

“When you’re ready!” Ritsuka quickly added… a little too quickly. Asia’s innocence was far too dangerous. “Let’s… let’s just get ready to go to school…”

“Okay.” Asia nodded, smiling happily. Ritsuka could only shake his head…

_ ‘Difficult… very difficult…’ _ Ritsuka quietly left his own room towards the shower.

Rias, who had been quiet, giggled at how devilish Asia was becoming. Also a bit more envious that she had managed to fluster Ritsuka. She would be a great little sister to play off for role playing… and it made her future bright.

“My my Asia… you’re so devilish now.” Rias giggled.

“Awawawawa…” Asia babbled as she started realizing what Rias was implying. “I didn’t… I mean it’s not like… I mean…”

“Ah… my precious little sister is growing up.” Rias hugged Asia, embracing the very idea of a little sister. “Though we should talk a bit more about enticing him, shouldn’t we?”

Asia felt her cheeks burn so hotly, and she couldn’t deny the appeal of such an idea. She didn’t look Rias in the eye though. Even she knew she wouldn’t deny the option if it came up.

“Yes… but we should head to school today.” Asia tried to hide her burning cheeks but Rias merely smiled in amusement. She didn’t say any words but the atmosphere all foretold what would happen.

* * *

Ritsuka traipsed down the street. Everyone was discussing what to do for the upcoming weeks. Rumors had been going on that the pool would be open soon and Rias had been chomping at the bit to get that available.

_ ‘It was almost like they were glossing over the attack by Freed and Dohnaseek… or maybe this is coping?’ _ Ritsuka carefully peered from his peripheral vision. While everyone was smiling to some level, Akeno and Rias’ eyes weren’t. Kiba was silent but hiding his grimace, Koneko was nodding along and Asia… was still innocent looking.

Ritsuka stretched out his neck a little. There was far too much tension due to the hanging threat over everyone though no one would let it get to them. Hopefully, there would be some time before such a thing happened.

* * *

Sona was many things. She was the president of the student body, a devil princess, a formidable water magic wielder, and a shrewd negotiator. Her experiences within the last few weeks being the exception… rather than the rule. The human didn’t count!

“Sona… it seems that we have guests.” Tsubaki tapped her shoulder, getting her attention.

“What… I see.” Sona muttered as her gaze turned near the entrance of the gate. Two figures stood before the open metal gate, trying to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible.

Two girls, one with light brown hair and another with blue hair and a green highlight, stood there waiting. Sona, ever the confident person, strode up to them without an ounce of fear.

“You stand out so much…” Sona muttered.

“Hmph, it is fine. Our mission is far more important than that.” Xenovia spoke up. “I take it that you’re one of the ones in charge.”

“I am… if this discussion is going where I think it is then let’s take this to the student council room. I don’t want to have to explain myself out where everyone can hear.” Sona quietly hissed to the two. 

Reluctantly, the two nodded and followed Sona and Tsubaki up towards the student council room. The few students that did see the pair were quietly dealt with as Tsubaki erased their memories of the encounter. The small cantrip allowed the group to enter unnoticed by even the most aware being.

_ ‘Great… now I’m going to have to introduce them to Rias. Why now!? Why today of all days?’ _ Sona closed her eyes in thought. Tsubaki opened the door allowing everyone to enter.

“So… to what do I owe… the visit?” Sona carefully stated. “Two exorcists visiting Kuoh Town, so heavily armed in fact, would make anyone nervous.”

Sona had managed to seat herself at the desk, still showing no hesitation with addressing the pair. It was strange enough given the circumstances already. 

“We’re just checking in with the ones in charge like our superiors mentioned. Since Kuoh is a devil controlled city, we knew it would be best to announce our intentions.” Xenovia started, allowing Irina to continue.

“A few weeks ago, Excalibur was stolen from a Vatican site and brought here to Kuoh Town. We’ve been tasked with reacquiring them before they could be used to do harm to anyone. The culprit is one known as Freed Sellzen, an excommunicated priest who went off the deep end. We don’t need cooperation, merely safe passage while we conduct an investigation and extermination mission.” Irina announced. “We are going through the proper channels for this.”

“I see… that is terrifying to say the least. But, fine I shall allow it though you’ll have to speak with the other King who protects this land.” Sona crossed her arms keeping her sole open eye trained on the two.

“We figured there would be multiple hoops.” Xenovia sighed. “Can we meet with this leader now?”

“Tsubaki?” Sona turned to her stalwart Queen.

“They should be in but classes are still going on.” Tsubaki explained. “If you can't wait then I could pull her out of class to take care of this though knowing her… she’ll want her Peerage with her.”

“We shall wait then… I know how important classes are.” Irina muttered.

“I shall inform her then while you two wait here. We don’t need the student body asking too many questions… given your attire.” Sona carefully stated as she started exiting the room with Tsubaki in tow. “Wait here and I shall escort you to her clubroom once we’ve informed and prepared her.”

“Understood.” Xenovia closed her eyes, taking a seat as did Irina. They didn’t exactly have any leads to follow at the moment.

“So… we’re really doing this then.” Irina mentioned almost offhandedly. “Here we are.”

“Yes… so stop fidgeting.” Xenovia mentioned.

“But he’s here… in school. Maybe-“ Irina started only for Xenovia to plant her blade in front of her.

“You will do no such thing. If he is a Fallen, you’ll do something stupid, and if he isn’t, you’ll still draw too much attention to yourself.” Xenovia stamped her foot down. “If he is one… what will you do?”

Irina remained silent. With a tired sigh, she sat back down and closed her eyes. Xenovia, content she stopped disaster, joined her as the two remained in contemplative silence.

* * *

“Sir, I’m here for three students.” Tsubaki handed the note to the teacher. Her eyes slightly traced to the three students in question.

“Well… everything seems in order. Fujimaru, Argento, and Yuuto please follow the Vice President.” The teacher stated as the three in question were whisked out of the room. Issei waved it off as unimportant and went back to his daydreaming of his eventual harem life.

The three were quiet as Tsubaki led them towards the outer courtyard. It was a bit strange but neither of the devils mentioned anything to Ritsuka. Ritsuka, lost in his thoughts, didn’t even really pay much mind to what was happening. Trying to keep Aika from giving Asia too many more ideas being his higher priority. He did note the two strange magical sources that were in the main building but didn’t actually put much thought to it.

“It seems something big is happening.” Kiba commented as the three walked towards the ORC building.

“Do you think they found him?” Asia shuddered since the last time she saw the priest he had tried to do something to her. She didn’t know what but Ritsuka had been mad about it, enough to nearly kill him.

“Maybe it’s that weird magic I’m feeling in the building.” Ritsuka mentioned. He turned his head slightly. “Feels… holy I guess would be the word.”

“What!?” Kiba turned towards the building only for Ritsuka to grab his shoulder and keep him moving forward.

“Let’s not start something. We stay in defense for now so that if something happens we’re not the one who started it.” Ritsuka muttered, causing Kiba to reluctantly allow him to take the lead.

“Holy… does that mean the church?” Asia hissed as she tried to whisper. It didn’t work.

“Probably? I’m guessing since Freed had an Excalibur Blade, they would do something.” Ritsuka shuddered slightly at the thought that Excalibur had shattered. It still didn’t feel right to him.

“This is unreal…” Kiba growled. “Again. Again one is so close but I can’t do anything.” 

“Kiba…” Asia whispered, successfully this time, staring sadly at him. His rage was palpable.

“Honestly, this is kind of bad for a different reason. We can tell that Freed is working for someone. These two they sent… while they are strong enough to rival someone like Riser, they still don’t feel like the best choice.” Ritsuka surmised. “From what I can feel, most of the danger comes from their swords. Take away the swords and you have some light magic, I’m guessing with how tense your shoulder is Kiba.”

“Exorcists do favor light magic though not all of them can do so.” Kiba mentioned, shuddering sighs escaped his mouth as he did his best to calm down. “I’ll keep moving.”

“Right.” Ritsuka releases his shoulder and true to his word, Kiba continued moving towards the club building.

“Do you think they’ll be mad at me?” Asia brought up.

“They shouldn’t be. If anything it’s their fault for driving you away.” Ritsuka immediately stated. Asia was slightly taken aback by the suddenness but appreciation radiated off her. “But… stay behind me at all times. Depending on who these people are… well zealotry will get them nowhere close to you.”

“Come. We need to get ready for a meeting.” Koneko raced by prompting the three to do the same as they entered the building.

* * *

“They’re ready for you.” Sona announced as she entered the student body meeting room. “Please follow me.”

The two exorcists quietly followed. Irina was still silent as she did so. Xenovia, however, allowed her curiosity to peek out.

“Where will we be meeting this other person?” Xenovia slowly peered around the halls. The devils that seemed to work under this one were keeping the students within their classrooms.

“The building out back. It’s her castle in a sense. While I have agreed to your terms, you’ll have to discuss her terms as well.” Sona mentioned keeping an eye behind her. “As long as you don’t involve any innocents or anyone involved with us we shall not have any problems.”

“We obviously wouldn’t do that. What do you take us for?” Xenovia scoffed, completely ignoring the insult that had been hidden by the veneer.

Sona forwent conversation at that point. It wouldn’t have gone anywhere seeing that Sona didn’t really care for either of them. She just wanted the exorcists gone from her town. Sona led them down the halls all the same.

As they did, they passed by a certain classroom. In that classroom was a certain brown haired boy being distracted by his perverted cohorts. In that moment… Irina recognized him by his hair. At that moment she smiled… only for it to falter and ebb into a frown. She could feel it. He had been changed somehow… into a Fallen. The same magic that surrounded them, was deep in him.

And she fell into silence as she kept walking behind the devil girl. While Xenovia noticed, she didn’t know how to actually respond. Her only course of action would have been to kill the blasphemous heretic… which she couldn’t do.

“Irina…” Xenovia whispered.

“Don’t. I know.” Irina whispered back. “I know.”

“Sorry.” Xenovia muttered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. A lot changes over time… I just thought… well it doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” Irina sighed. “Let’s focus on this matter… maybe if we succeed I can confront him…”

“Sure.” Xenovia agreed, sighing as she did so. It wasn’t that she was unsympathetic to her plight, but Xenovia didn’t really know what any confrontation would do. If he had been reincarnated… it was far too late to do anything for him. He had made his choice.

The hallways blurred as the two were led outside into the courtyard which led to the old building. Neither had deigned to address Sona during their conversation. 

“Here we are. After we enter I’ll remain to make certain nothing occurs on campus.” Sona opened the door to the large manor-esque building covered in ivy. “Tsubaki.”

“Here Sitri-san.” Tsubaki slowly came into view standing behind Xenovia and Irina. “They are within.”

“Thank you Tsubaki, let’s go.” Sona announced as the two followed the devil girls deeper into the darkened hall.

* * *

“Huh… weird. Holy magic…” Ritsuka commented under his breath. Koneko, however, did hear. Her hair started to bristle as she stared at the door.

“Bad.” Koneko mentioned, only for Akeno to place her hand on her shoulder easing the tension that had built up.

“We had word from Tsubaki, remember.” Akeno soothed the frightened nekoshou. She didn’t exactly calm down completely but she remained aware of the door still.

“Kiba.” Ritsuka did the same to Kiba, holding him back. “Remember what we talked about.”

Kiba grit his teeth, reluctantly sitting back down. The information that the two exorcists that seemed to be holding holy swords had incensed him slightly. It didn’t fully enrage him as he usually was, if only due to some tempering Ritsuka had done during all their conversations.

“Please remain on your best behavior while they are here. We will not be getting involved in their suicide mission.” Rias announced as she took her seat on the couch.

There was a slight nod from everyone though Kiba was far more reluctant to do so. He did it anyway though. The small grunt he let out though was uncharacteristic of how he usually acted. Rias noted it but kept her mouth shut on the matter since an important matter was coming up.

The door opened slowly as two figures stepped into the room. Both seemed to radiate what the other had taught Ritsuka as holy magic… it still felt weird to categorize something like that. Magecraft was merely magecraft and only leaked magical energy. It never denoted what kind of energy it was though divinity was something notable.

“Welcome to Kuoh, I suspect you are the two I’ve heard about.” Rias gently welcomed the two in… who reluctantly took those steps in. There was a tension that wasn’t there before seeping into the room. Something Ritsuka took note of and firmly kept his hand on Kiba’s shoulder.

Kiba released a shuddered breath, clearly annoyed but he leaned back on his chair. Kiba slightly glanced up, rationality still held strong asking with his gaze how necessary it was. Ritsuka lessened his grip on his shoulder, only to reestablish it the moment Kiba started to stand once again. The question was answered and Kiba didn’t fight the persuasion he was under.

“We are… I take it you’ve heard why we’ve come then?” The brunette mentioned… only to receive a shakened reply.

“Not at all. I’ve merely been told some rogue priest stole a holy blade and is terrorizing the city with which I govern over. The specifics unfortunately still evade me.” Rias slowly spoke keeping her arms crossed as she eyed the two.

“I shall explain then.” The blue haired girl with green tips sat forward. “Approximately four days ago, three of the Excalibur blades had been stolen from a Vatican vault. The culprit was one, Freed Sellzen, although the copious amounts of bodies and light magic still emanating from them made it clear it was a joint effort.”

“We believe that a contingent of Fallen Angels have conspired to create as much havoc as possible starting with using each of the blades to wreak havoc in a devil city. Most likely to start a war.” The brunette continued. “As for our reason for coming, all we ask is that you allow us to handle these things on our own. The more… militant arms of the church have already been in talks to send troops into the city to stop these blasphemers.”

“I certainly wouldn’t look happily on that… also it would be a sign of war should they have done so.” Rias mentioned, looking displeased by the very notion. “Though that brings the question on why they sent the two of you to handle this mission?”

“We have been trained for this and a smaller group is imperative to keeping this from spiraling out of control. Besides… we handle our own problems as it should be.” The bluette muttered, a slightly knowing smirk dancing on her lips. “All were asking is that you don’t get involved in this.”

“What makes you think we would get involved? As long as your vendetta against the Grigori and fake exorcists doesn’t affect us then it should be fine.” Rias stated, sorely crossed by the insinuation. “I also don’t like how you assumed we’d get involved.”

“Sorry about that but we are serious that we shouldn’t be making any sort of alliances. It would look bad for all involved, wouldn’t it?” The brunette mentioned giving a small wink as if it were an apology. “Seriously though… any such alliance would cause an untold amount of problems should it come to pass.”

Ritsuka stared back and forth between the two parties. He kind of saw what was going to happen. It was the same almost… a resignation. The same as when Geronimo and Nero went off to assassinate Medb. He could tell by the sharpened gaze coming off each of the girls.

“Though I didn’t realize it… it seems like there’s someone I recognize.” The bluette spoke up. “Aren’t you the saint that got labeled as a witch?”

“Oh you’re right. I had wondered what happened to her. I suppose becoming a devil was just the best choice for her.” The brunette pondered. “Though it seems a shame that you ended up in such a position.”

“To be fair that would be the church’s fault.” Ritsuka immediately spoke up. “I mean with their security so full of holes it’s obvious that anyone would find the church lacking in some capacity.”

The two immediately glared at Ritsuka who nonchalantly took their attention away from Asia. Said person was now conflicted towards the shame she felt and the joy when someone stood up for her. Ritsuka didn’t even seem to care that both girls looked a bit pissed that someone would respond with such a viewpoint.

“The church does what it needs to do when the circumstances arise.” The bluette responded challengingly.

“And when the circumstances arose they buckled under their own weight incapable of protecting something they claimed was a gift from god.” Ritsuka shot back. While the bluette didn’t respond, her teeth grit slightly. 

“Who are you anyways? You’re not a devil…” The brunette quietly pulled her partner.

“Just a mage, little mercenary on things but I was tasked with keeping her safe. Your tone was making me a little annoyed and your stance wasn’t making me any better with things.” Ritsuka succinctly stated, keeping himself still between the two groups.

“Doesn’t that seem a bit presumptuous to assume you have the moral high ground.” The bluette sharpened her gaze on Ritsuka. Ritsuka didn’t even flinch. “After all she did break a tenet to be excommunicated in the first place.”

“I don’t care about that. I’m saying from this point on not to think what you’re thinking. I would and will stop you.” Ritsuka answered back. His steely gaze focused on the bluette. As their eyes met, she slightly leaned back. His eyes had been heavier than she thought but she couldn’t actually tell why.

“That is the point of the church. Hide what they don’t like and cover up the rest.” Kiba spoke up, breaking the tension that had built up between Ritsuka and the girls.

_ ‘This is not going good…’ _ Ritsuka mentally lambasted himself. While it was something he expected, he had tried his best to curb that before things could have gotten out of hand. Stepping up for Asia, while the definitive right choice, led to Kiba being unrestrained.

“As your Senpai in these matters it should be obvious why the church's dark secrets are always dragged out into the light.” Kiba growled as he took a few steps forward. “Especially experiments like the Holy Sword Project and the kids they swept under the snow because of the inhuman tests done on their subjects.”

“The one responsible for that project, Valper Galilei, was excommunicated and his research was confiscated so no one could use it for such ill gains ever again.” The brunette clenched her hands though didn’t follow through on it.

“I’ve only got one thing I want to do… if you’re brave enough.” Kiba snarled. 

_ ‘I think this is going to go bad… I should have pulled Asia with me instead of stepping forward.’ _ Ritsuka releases a sigh as Kiba started his tirade.

* * *

_ ‘Great… just great.’  _ Ritsuka rubbed his eyes in exasperation.  _ ‘A duel… Rias agreed to a duel. Kiba doesn’t even have a way to actually do anything to a holy sword in the first place.’ _

“Heh heh heh… this is exactly what I wanted.” Kiba sneered under his breath.

“I still don’t know if this will help.” Ritsuka muttered as he decided on which card to use.

“Thanks for helping me out Ritsuka-kun.” Kiba stated… before things slowly started settling in. “Oh. Oh… shit.”

“Well that’s one thing to say.” Ritsuka sighed. “You do realize that you have no way to actually do anything about these holy swords, right?"

“I… um, uh… Ritsuka-kun, I’m so sorry!” Kiba immediately bowed his head.

“Let’s… let’s just deal with this… then I’m lecturing you until you understand why this is the stupidest thing you’ve done. We need them to keep their blades in order to find the other ones. While letting them go off on their own is an option, it is probably the worst one possible side if the ones who stole the blades get them then it’s game over.” Ritsuka quietly pointed out. “Honestly if they hadn’t threatened Asia I probably would have offered my services since I’m a mercenary mage and this would be the only way to keep any of you safe.”

“I wasn’t thinking. I just… saw them holding those swords and I saw red.” Kiba admitted, head held low. “I… I promise to not let my revenge cloud my judgement.”

“Kiba I’ll help you win this… but those swords remain intact until the other ones are found and secured.” Ritsuka groaned as his hand slid down his face. “I’ll deal with the blue haired girl since she was the one who threatened Asia. You deal with the brunette… and do not go for the sword, use your speed to take out the wielder.”

“Understood.” Kiba immediately agreed, nodding in affirmation.

“You know if you strike their swords then your sword will break.” Ritsuka kept stacking on his previous point.

“I know.” Kiba answered, uncaring about that little speed bump.

Ritsuka allowed the mask to cover his face, faceless with two blue circles for eyeholes. Combat fatigues as dark as charcoal covered his entire body. Kiba took a step back as a strange red sword appeared in his hand before fading away once more.

“Be smart. Overwhelm them with speed but don’t break their swords.” Ritsuka spoke in a smooth knowing tone.

“But Ritsuka-!” Kiba almost shouted out before being stopped.

“Two swords to break or five swords to break. Which sounds better to you?” Ritsuka shot back as a blue glow seemed to shine from one of the eyeholes. “If you are serious about revenge then you can wait a short while longer.”

* * *

“I’ve set up a small barrier since classes are still going on. No one will be able to see these things happening since we’re out back of the club building… Ritsuka, what are you wearing?” Rias had explained… only to stop when she noticed just how… dangerous looking Ritsuka was looking.

“Taking this seriously.” Ritsuka curtly stated. “And making sure things go in a better route.”

“Hmph… just to make this clear, this private matter will not concern the church at large. A short duel and neither side will make anything more of this.” Xenovia stated. “Correct?”

“Yes.” Rias simply answered.

“Fine. My supposed Senpai… and the strange mage who makes promises. I shall test them both then… what?” Xenovia stopped, staring at Ritsuka in confusion. 

_ ‘He’s just a mage… right?’  _ Xenovia questioned. The person before her was completely different than what she had first met.

At the start he was someone who looked far too kind to be consorting with devils. Then he showed just how sharp he could get when someone was threatened. It was surprising at the very least for someone to react in such a way. Most other people were less likely to step up for someone else, act righteously one could say.

Something different had appeared. No longer did he show his face, and the blade he held seemed to hold power behind it. It didn’t help that Irina was still distracted by her sight of her old childhood friend.

“Irina… I’ll fight the mage.” Xenovia announced.

“Hm? Oh, yes. I’ll handle the Knight.” Irina nodded almost absentmindedly.

“Kiba… remember.” Ritsuka spoke as he placed the tip of his red blade against the ground.

“I... I understand.” Kiba muttered as well, seemingly intimidated by Ritsuka.

As the two pulled off to the side to not get in Xenovia or Ritsuka’s way, Rias pulled his attention to her.

“Ritsuka… will this help Kiba?” Rias whispered.

“This is step one… the rest comes only after I figure out where these blades are hiding.” Ritsuka answered softly.

“But we shouldn’t get involved.” Rias snapped back.

“We really don’t have a choice. If they fail which feels like the most likely of circumstances, then the enemy will have five Excalibur blades… which I still find difficult to comprehend. After that we’d all end up dead.” Ritsuka answered with a smile… which utterly terrified Rias.

“I don’t know what’s worse. The nonchalance you display towards this… or the fact that you sound so sure that this would happen that even I believe that course of actions would happen.” Rias sighed as she nursed a headache. “Just.. go. Help Kiba then find out some information. I’ll fudge the information and say we cut our contract should anyone question what you do.”

“Thanks.” Ritsuka nodded. “I won’t lose.”

Rias stopped her answer. As much as she wanted to keep talking… she needed to see what Ritsuka was capable of in this new form… and why the blade seemed so magically demonic.

* * *

“Done with your conversation.” Xenovia stated as she pulled off her blade from her back. The cloth fell to the side as a large tri tipped blade came into view with an axe guard.

“Yes.” Ritsuka answered. “You will lose.”

“I’m certain.” Xenovia scoffed. “Excalibur Destruction would be more than enough to deal with your blade.”

“A sword that is only a seventh as strong as it should be would not win.” Ritsuka replied. “I worry that you are treading towards your death.”

“Thank you for your concern but it’s unneeded. One who cavorts with devils shouldn’t need to worry about others like you do.” Xenovia shook her head. “Is this enough for banter? I would rather my blade do the talking for me.”

“I am a mage who makes contracts, if you’d like I can be asked to form different contracts should you need the help for your suicide mission.” Ritsuka calmly stated as he lifted the red sword up and pointed it at her.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Xenovia sighed, writing off such a notion. If her opponent wouldn’t listen to her then she would need to show him his place.

* * *

“Shall we get started then.” Irina mentioned as she pulled off Excalibur Mimic from her back. The katana, while wrapped in bandages, remained around the hilt. Even so her heart wasn’t in it.

“You should take this seriously.” Kiba snarled as he pulled out his own blade.

“Do you know Issei Hyoudou?” Irina asked out of nowhere.

“Issei? What about him? Ritsuka would know more about that since Issei hates him for some reason.” Kiba was flabbergasted.

“I see. I shall take this seriously then to get some answers. I shall treat this as a test from above as is expected.” Irina sighed as she finally narrowed her sight on Kiba.

With a flash of speed Irina immediately zipped ahead at Kiba, only to be stopped by his blade interlocking with his. Even so his blade didn’t last long cracking from the sheer weight that her Excalibur held.

“It seems your demonic blades will be useless against Excalibur Mimic.” Irina muttered as she forced Kiba away.

“You don’t know until you try!” Kiba growled out. “I am the harbinger of their hatred, everyone who was sacrificed for the church’s sick twisted idea of making us compatible.”

“So a survivor then? For what it’s worth I am sorry you went through it. The church had already dealt with the mastermind.” Irina sighed as she knocked Kiba aside one more. While he was faster, he was also losing himself to his anger.

That made him predictable.

“You think that makes it all better!? When the project was all a failure!? I would be able to stomach it if anything was actually accomplished, but nothing was and everyone who died was shunted into a mass grave without any regard for their dignity!” Kiba frothed slightly as he pulled out his Flame Delete and Flame Sword.

As he charged in for his attack, Irina swept her sword up, shattering both blades in a single strike. Even as Kiba quickly pulled out another blade to use, Irina stopped holding back and charged in forcing Kiba on the back pedal.

* * *

Ritsuka allowed Sigurd’s instincts to take over for combat. As Xenovia, who he barely learned the name of the two exorcists he was forced into combat with, raised her giant glaive, Ritsuka immediately punched several daggers directly.

While Xenovia was able to dodge, it wasn’t what Ritsuka was actually testing. Sigurd was one of the more powerful cards he wielded. Each of the blades were technically a portion of Gram reforged into something usable and practical. As the daggers passed by the exorcist they immediately shattered into mana.

_ ‘Good… I won’t destroy the scenery.’ _ Ritsuka thought.

He raised the red blade a scant second later. Xenovia had come with a full bodied downward swing. Though with Sigurd’s warrior discipline Ritsuka didn’t look away. The sudden impact forced his feet down into an even deeper crater than the last time someone tried to perform a downward swing on his. 

His opponent, Xenovia, quickly went from full confidence to extreme wariness. Then Ritsuka pushed his blade up, forcing her out of the two meter wide crater. She landed on her feet though the sudden shift of gravity forced her blade to touch the ground.

“What… what was that!?” Xenovia harshly whispered.

“That was me blocking and forcing your blade back.” Ritsuka answered which forced Xenovia to take a step back.

“You could never have blocked Excalibur Destruction with a regular sword. Even I can feel the demonic presence in that blade and it’s impossible for that to happen.” Xenovia twitched slightly. Her grimace coming out in full force.

“You’d be surprised just how strong I can be when I protect someone I care for.” Ritsuka answered, keeping the sword still in vague terms. “Also it’s not a sacred gear in case you’re wondering.”

“What are you?” Xenovia whispered.

“At this point I suppose I embody a knight.” Ritsuka answered dismissively. “And if you’re asking more specifically I’m just a human.”

Xenovia charged forward bringing Excalibur Destruction down on Ritsuka again… only to be blocked by the red blade once more. Something impossible was happening once more and Xenovia couldn’t understand what was happening. Even Ritsuka was confused since the Excalibur of his world didn’t have this kind of property… though he hadn’t asked any of the Artoria’s or Merlin about the properties of their own version of Excalibur.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Gram, the sword Ritsuka was wielding, was conceptually considered the equal of Excalibur due to the legends of the Merodach being their origin. Unfortunately for Xenovia, Excalibur Destruction was only a seventh of the power it truly could wield. 

The clashing of blades left several craters each time Ritsuka blocked. Through even those times Xenovia could tell that he was allowing it. Her teeth began gritting as their blades locked. She couldn’t force Ritsuka to move even the smallest bit which was just frustrating.

“Worried about what will happen next?” Ritsuka asked, a glint coming from the blue eyeholes.

“What... makes you say that?” Xenovia growled out, trying to push her blade forward.

“Your eyes tell me all, I’ve frightened you. You know that whomever is involved is far stronger than you assumed.” Ritsuka announced though only Xenovia could hear. “And I will state once more that I am a mercenary mage, if you’re so unwilling to see where this path will lead you then I shall force you to come to another realization.”

“What would that be?” Xenovia grunted as Ritsuka started pushing back forcing her in step with each passing second. Even though her blade had slowly started to eat into Gram, it wouldn’t be fast enough.

“I am stronger than both of you combined.” Ritsuka answered as he pulled his fist back. A pulsing aura of what felt like Draconic magic, to Xenovia, punched into her gut sending her flying back as her grip on Excalibur faltered.

The sword landed on the ground with a deafening clang as Ritsuka watched the fight with Kiba unfold. He shook his head slightly, the crystallized wisdom telling him how the fight would go. From the outside, Kiba had lost already due to his rage getting the better of him.

* * *

“Perhaps we should stop… it seems my friend was beaten.” Irina mentioned, a wary glance to her fallen friend. Even so, she never took her eyes off Kiba. She knew better and her mind was still focused on more personal matters.

“Not until I’ve taken you down. At least once.” Kiba growled, shooting off from the ground with Replenish Calm and Holy Eraser. One fired a miniature black hole with a finite limit and the other absorbed light from any source.

He knew neither would last long. Even so he had to try something. After everything he had been through, to not try would have left him bereft of direction. 

Irina, however, was still on guard. She held up her defensive position. Even if she had been slower, Kiba was so focused on winning that he had telegraphed his moves the entire time.

A single swing and the two swords shattered before Kiba even noticed. A shoulder charge and Kiba was on his back only slightly winded. The sword was brought across his chin in warning.

“This duel is over… a draw I suppose seeing as my partner was knocked away from her blade.” Irina mentioned turning to the side where Xenovia had indeed been knocked down. “I don’t know the blade he wields as he is but I can feel how demonic it truly is. Too many questions… but I shall wait until later, then I will get my answer.”

“Let Kiba up.” Ritsuka ordered as he walked up to Irina.

“Of course.” Irina answered as she put her blade away. “Since this was a draw I suppose I’ll keep my questions to later… but I want answers after I accomplish your mission.”

“Come back alive and we’ll see.” Ritsuka answered, face still hidden behind the mask.

As Irina walked away… Kiba stood up. He was quiet, but his back was still turned to Ritsuka.

“I couldn’t even do anything…” Kiba growled under his breath.

“The power of her sword is broken… and you got angry. Well have to be better prepared for the real problems.” Ritsuka placed his hand on Kiba’s shoulder. He flinched slightly but closed his eyes reluctantly sighing his acceptance.

“Yeah…” Kiba muttered… though his eyes still focused on Excalibur Destruction which laid before him.

_ ‘It would be easy… just to break it.’ _ Kiba stared at the sword. He would avenge everyone with just one attack. Ritsuka’s hand no longer held his shoulder… and he could finally get that chance.

His fingers shook as he thought up whatever he could possibly do to at least destroy one sword… but no sword was conjured up into his hand. A shuddering breath as he turned away… and stepped towards Rias. He gave his word… and a knight honors their word.

Rias looked at him sympathetically. She didn’t speak though to Kiba’s relief. She offered a hug… which he allowed though his arms didn’t rise up to return it. Reluctantly, she allowed Kiba to walk off, back to the club building.

* * *

Xenovia was staring at the sky… dazed from the sudden impact, but very much aware of what had happened. Excalibur wasn’t in her grasp anymore.

_ ‘Well… that’s sobering…’  _ Xenovia blinked as Irina helped her back to her feet.  _ ‘And it looks like she managed to knock the knight down.’ _

“You okay? Anything hurt?” Irina questioned as Xenovia brushed herself off.

“Just my pride…” Xenovia muttered dejectedly. “Are we done?”

“Yeah. We are.” Irina sighed. “A draw means we get nothing and they get nothing. Seems only fair don’t you think?”

“Right…” Xenovia nodded before going off to get her blade. She had noticed the Knight had looked at it with such hatred before turning away. The Mage seemed to relax when that happened… pleaded most likely at the outcome.

As she picked the blade up he was there before her.

“Good match.” Ritsuka,  _ ‘that was his name, right?’,  _ mentioned.

“Hmph… if you say so. You didn’t try to do much.” Xenovia grumbled.

“I used as much force as was required. Anymore would have caused unneeded injury. And you are hunting, are you not?” Ritsuka answered, turning his head slightly back to her. His focus was still on the knight.

“What’s your stake in this? You are obviously human. Why would you help devils?” Xenovia quietly mentioned.

“What they are will never matter to me. Mortal or otherwise, who they are and what they choose to do determines who I befriend. Their character shines through the labels formed by preconception and prejudice as such I won’t judge them for their form, only by their action.” Ritsuka recited as if from memorization his own personal reasoning.

“Seems shortsighted.” Xenovia bluntly mentioned.

“It has bit me a few times… but it also built far more bridges than it burned for being true to myself.” Ritsuka rebutted. Xenovia noted the tone… full of experience. “My offer stands. Should you run out of leads I shall assist after all I’m a mercenary.”

“Of course you are…” Xenovia grunted as she walked away with Irina. 

_ ‘He knew what he was doing and my confidence in this mission was shot.’ _ Xenovia mentally winced as she didn’t see the mission going well anymore, especially knowing that the mage hadn’t even gone full force, tanking several swings from her blades.

* * *

“Are they gone?” Ritsuka questioned Rias who was looking at the retreating pair of exorcists as they had their mission approved.

“Yes. They’re gone.” Rias nodded as Ritsuka sat against a tree and the magic that enveloped him faded.

“Asia! Heal please!” Ritsuka immediately called out to their Bishop.

“What’s wrong Ritsuka-sa-, Ritsuka?” Asia quietly corrected herself as she stared at Ritsuka's exposed arms. He had worn the school uniform during the battle.

His arms were heavily bruised and only seemed to be intact due to his magic reinforcing his body. Asia quickly activated Twilight Healing, the magic pulsing through his arms.

“I shouldn’t have blocked but I needed to make a point.” Ritsuka mumbled under his breath as Asia did her work.

“Ritsuka…” Rias muttered as she looked at the bruising. It slowly started changing colors back to his original skin tone.

“Reckless? Yeah I know it was but… now I have more options to look for what I’m looking for because of it. The two of them, if they survive, would tell their superiors and that would get me another source of information.” Ritsuka explained, as he clenched his fingers relieved that his arms weren’t too sore anymore.

“That was risky.” Rias pouted, pulling at his cheek in annoyance. “You have a knack for that don’t you?”

“Yesh…” Ritsuka mumbled out as she made sure to pull his cheek hard enough to show her displeasure and worry. “Sh-orry.”

“I’ve come to expect this so I’m merely annoyed.” Rias sighed. “Knowing that this could get bigger than it should I’ll let you off with this.”

Ritsuka nodded as Rias finally let go of his cheek. It ached something fierce, alleviated only by Asia’s continued healing.

“Kiba?” Ritsuka looked up at the now forlorn devil princess.

“Not well… but not bad. I take it you managed to talk him down.” Rias questioned as Asia stopped her healing. Her attention was fully on the conversation.

“Is Kiba that bad? I’ve never even heard of the Holy Sword Project.” Asia mentioned.

“No one would. From what Kiba told me the church wanted to make more holy sword wielders. It didn’t go well and Kiba was the only survivor as far as I know.” Rias sighed. “I suppose it was only a matter of time before things got to this point. I just wished it had taken a bit longer.”

“I did talk him down and things were probably always bound for this point. As far as I can tell this place is the hotspot for all supernatural going ons. That much power in one city is a powder keg ready to explode.” Ritsuka added as he stood back up. His body was still sore but Asia’s healing dealt with the worst of it. “If it wasn’t this something else would have lit the fuse. Things change, and people adapt with it regardless of what they think or feel.”

“You think so? Experience?” Rias questioned.

“Technically. I guess every mission I’ve had instigated a revolution that was boiling under the surface though they were necessary. I’ll talk about those another day when we’re not dealing with a potential disaster in the making.” Ritsuka waved it off, or would have had his arms not felt so heavy. Exhaustion had built up due to all the combat. 

Ritsuka hated blocking things. Every time he blocked during training was another welt or bruise that adorned his arms or legs. Scathach and Chiron made it clear that blocking was only to be done if there was no other choice or a point needed to be made. Unfortunately for him the situation had dictated the latter.

“We’re really going to sit down the first quiet moment we’ve got and you’re going to tell us about your adventures in depth.” Rias demanded, crossing her arms with some level of authority in her pose. The bouncing didn’t exactly help but Ritsuka had gotten used to such a thing. “For now, I’ll have my familiars scour the town for any signs of a rogue exorcist.”

“That would be great. Freed, that’s his name, right?” Ritsuka looked to Asia who nodded. “Freed is our only lead seeing as he took the blade… supposedly.”

“And that just worries me all the more.” Rias slumped down slightly. “Did you always deal with thinking the worst possible outcome.”

“Honestly I blame the Professor. He taught me how to make the most of my own abilities while also instilling as many tactics and the problems that could arise at any moment during my lessons.” Ritsuka admitted. His lessons with Waver had long ended but that didn’t mean that the professor didn’t keep making new problems for him to solve.

A small chuckle escaped Rias’ lips. It was muted but the small levity kept her worries from overwhelming her. Asia chuckled just as nervously, though for her, she wondered what kind of training that was.

Ritsuka hoped he never had to actually use that method to help them get stronger.

* * *

“Ugh… “ Kokabiel grunted as he watched Freed once again slaughter some hapless priest to shreds. Honestly, he was just bored by the spectacle already. Seeing another priest beg for their lives from their non existent god. A pitiable chuckle escaped from him.

“Slice, slice, slice. I love how fast it is to cut up these stupid idiots who keep begging for their worthless life. Did you see how pathetic he screamed out,  _ ‘please save me God, save me!’ _ , before I slashed his guts out. Ha ha ha ha ha… then he tried to scoop them back in.” Freed gleefully giggled as he quickly smacked the blade aside letting the blood flake across the ground.

“Is this even helping you for later?” Kokabiel grunted.

“Angel-san, oh angel-san, of course this helps. Why not taint the Holy with the blood of their followers? Is that not a just and righteous thing!” Freed nearly screamed to the heavens, making elaborate poses as he did so. “Also it’s so much fun.”

“Against this human you talked about?” Kokabiel prodded with a dangerous smile on his face… which made Freed sour almost immediately.

“That bastard won’t last even a second against me when I’m serious! I’ll turn him into mincemeat and then purée him to slush!” Freed announced, gritting his teeth in fury. “He won’t get lucky a second time!”

“You mean a third.” Kokabiel sneered, taking immense joy in Freed’s frustrations.

It was the small things in life he enjoyed. After all he would eventually be starting a war. Even if they tried to stop him the proud devils of this town would never let another help. And if he really wanted to incite this war to its utmost, then all he needed to do was to violate them.

“After all this we can finally go to war.” Kokabiel softly spoke under his breath as his wings immediately formed. “Keep this up. While the ritual will take a bit longer, we could always use some more holy volunteers to bless that blade.”

“Of course.” Freed giggled as he kicked open one of the false walls of the church he had massacred.

“P-please… spare me…” The priest that had hidden within cowered. 

“Sure.” Freed smiled, almost genuinely.

“R-really?” The priest turned hopeful.

The blade went through his sternum and with a wicked slice upwards left a large gash as his body tried to keep together. The organs that had been sliced open burst out of the gash.

“W-why…?” The priest questioned, blood dripping from his mouth as the life drained from his eyes. 

“Because it’s fun.” Freed answered as he planted the sword into the priest’s head just to add insult to injury. 

“Keep it up… for now we can send waves of fear and desperation to this entire city with the sacrifice of God’s precious flock.” Kokabiel cruelly smirked, laughing in joy as the priest’s body hit the ground with a meaty splat.


	24. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn hectic and forge new paths

** _-Breaking News-_ **

** _As of May 10th the body of several priests have been found close to their place of worship. Another was found just this morning around 10 AM with the only details from police being that the body had been mutilated after death._ **

** _This has been an ongoing concern for those that frequent these places of worship as more and more priests are concerned with opening their doors to the masses. _ **

** _Police have no leads aside from a psych report they are willing to release. Perpetrator is considered to be unhinged and dangerous with a penchant for violence unheard of to this day. _ **

** _This reporter wants to remind viewers of the cult-like killings that had been occurring during April where several bodies had been found crucified to their hotel walls. That same criminal was not found either leaving this reporter to consider that perhaps the one responsible has just returned back for another round. More to be released as the story unfolds but… to all those listening, remain safe and do not travel in the dark._ **

* * *

Five days had passed. Aside from the murders, there hadn’t been any sign of the priest anywhere. The sudden increase in murders had put more pressure on each devil to travel in pairs at this point, sometimes even as groups of four. 

At the same time Ritsuka had been busy as well.

“Kiba… we need a different strategy.” Ritsuka heaved a sharp breath as his hands rested on his knees just to keep standing. “I know you said you should train against me in any sword form but we’re ignoring a fundamental problem. You can’t get close to these holy blades at all.”

“I’ve noticed.” Kiba dryly mentioned. “Still this will get me prepared regardless. Training against you without you holding back, it’s been helping more than you know.”

“You certain? I’ve been training everyone over the past five days. I’ve been putting aside some time to make sure you can handle the speed at which some of my allies fought at. Mind you, I’d never be able to reach those speeds naturally.” Ritsuka sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I’m more surprised by how many people wanted to get better.”

“Was it really that bad?” Kiba tilted his head.

“Not really… I almost broke everyone at least once though. While I can teach them something, it doesn’t mean I can make them better without actually forcing them to be better. Do you get what I mean?” Ritsuka crossed his arm, sighing slightly.

“You mean experience over knowledge?” Kiba pointed out.

“Exactly.” Ritsuka nodded. “At the very least all the Knights and Rooks have shown good progress. But the Bishops and Queens are harder to judge. The Pawns are also not ready for real combat. At least not to the level of everyone else.”

“I’m surprised how seriously you’ve taken training them.” Kiba pointed out.

“Well… I’m reminded of how prepared I was for everything.” Ritsuka chuckled mirthlessly.

“But you weren’t.” Kiba quipped.

“My point exactly. I was shit out of luck most of the time and always had to pull by the skin of my teeth. A literal baptism by fire. Figuratively a baptism, it was more a hellish wasteland where skeletons roamed the city looking for things to stab with their rusty swords.” Ritsuka quickly finished.

“Indeed.” Kiba nodded. “Um… back to the whole destroying the holy swords?”

“Huh? Oh right. That. Sorry I got distracted. Well… hmm, we’d need to figure out how you can actually do anything to them. Even using every blade at your disposal doesn’t seem to be an option… unless you attack the wielder instead. Like I told you back then.” Ritsuka felt his eyelids partially close as he stared at Kiba.

“Right…” Kiba ran his hand down his face. He had forgotten all about that in his fervor to destroy even one of the holy swords.

“As it is right now, we’re still not seeing where these guys are hiding. While we’re not involved technically, I’ve been sending the Storch Ritters out to survey the crime scenes. All I know is that they’ve been slowly circling around Kuoh, hitting random churches. Would it be cliche if they make a pentagram? I’m not really sure the whole business with that.” Ritsuka raised an eyebrow at Kiba who sighed.

“It’s not used as far as I know. Apparently that was more of a demon thing with what I’ve tried to learn during my new lease on life.” Kiba admitted. “Even so some families might still use it as a stylistic flourish.”

“So any stereotype I may think when it comes to devils and demons are wrong now then, huh?” Ritsuka crossed his arms, pondering about things.

“Pretty much.” Kiba nodded, turning slowly to shaking. “Ritsuka… we should be out there. Handling these problems. Freed is only attacking priests because he can’t handle us.”

“I’m pretty sure we got lucky in stopping their attacks. The only reason they didn’t win was because they weren’t taking either of us seriously.” Ritsuka sighed. It was just luck, especially when his own skill managed to work. “We’re still nowhere close to dealing with that many threats all at once.”

While it was a humble attempt to reign in Kiba, Ritsuka did get lucky. Baptism Rites usually only worked on demonic and undead creatures. Amakusa even stressed that those were all they worked on. There was a chance that Ritsuka needed to look further into fallen angels since he had only been able to learn about devils. 

It didn’t change the fact that nothing had been found based on those killings. There were no sightings of a white haired male at any point. The killings were kept to quieter areas meaning that even though a psychopath was perpetrating them someone else was forcing him to act more cautiously.

As far as they knew there hadn’t been any leads.

* * *

“As of today I’m making all contract work forbidden until these problems are solved.” Rias commanded her entire Peerage. Ravel hadn’t even built a foothold into Kuoh to allow her some room to grow so the need for contracts for her Peerage was nonexistent.

“Took you over five days to finally agree to that.” Ravel pointed out as she drank her tea. “Still seems like those monsters aren’t going to quit anytime soon.”

“Of course they wouldn’t. Because things can’t be that simple.” Rias huffed into her own tea cup. “Still… we should have found something. I’ve been sending my familiar to look around any high religious neighborhood but the priests that have been targeted came from far more lacking neighborhoods.”

“Why wouldn’t they? The places where people need the most help are usually the ones that benefit and suffer more from the appearance of a priest. It’s common sense isn’t it?” Ravel pointed out. “And my brother wanted to have to deal with this shit?”

“What do you mean?” Rias scowled slightly though it was pointed towards a distant figure that both knew all too well.

“Brother wanted to make a name for himself. He didn’t have the patience for ruling even though father filled his head with that talk. You were one of the more influential families, it should be obvious from that.” Ravel closed her eyes taking another sip of tea.

“Quite.” Rias growled out. It was clearer now that the whole trophy wife thing was merely a caveat to Riser’s ambitions. There was a small bit of annoyance that she didn’t vaporize his dick off a couple more times.

“Regardless, I’m here instead and we should think about actual countermeasures rather than playing defensively.” Ravel started. “We need to make a preemptive strike before more people die… and more investigators start actually investigating.”

“We’d be walking into an actual trap though. It’s very obvious that someone is causing trouble to make more trouble… I’m also hesitant to send Ritsuka out.” Rias sighed as she leaned forward on the table. “Freed is actively looking for him to kill. Which might mean that whomever is in charge is looking for him as well.”

“Isn’t he part of your Peerage? You have command, don't you?” Ravel pointed out crossing her arms in a huff.

_ ‘Were it so easy… he isn’t.’ _ Rias thought, not allowing the words to form on her lips. “He is a mercenary mage. He made a contract for the battle against Riser and nothing more.”

It was a blatant lie. A lie only to herself. The contract hadn’t really existed and instead she had played a game of subterfuge which Ritsuka had allowed her to orchestrate. And soon after took full control to play the field to his advantage. Ravel didn’t know, wouldn’t know, about it at all. So she took it at face value and shook her head.

“So he could act as a wild card and walk away while also refusing anyone who attempted to sway him to their side. He… he knows how dangerous that is, doesn’t he? For someone so powerful to walk around without even attempting to make an ally.” Ravel slowly let her arms climb up her sleeves clenching tighter and tighter as she did so. The anxiety of such a being was terrifying… more so with someone she knew.

“He’s already pledged himself to my side… though he also said he would always fight for humanity first.” Rias giggled slightly. It wasn’t forced… though it had strained her sensibilities to laugh off something so poignant.

“Well that makes sense… I guess.” Ravel slowly shook her head. To her it didn’t make sense. To Rias, however, she could understand it given what she was told.

“Regardless, we should be prepared to head out at a moment’s notice. It’s not like we’re going to be able to just sit around for much longer.” Rias muttered. There was a certain resignation that had grown as the two Kings spoke. 

Someone was orchestrating something dangerous to happen in Kuoh Town. It wasn’t something too small either given how bloodthirsty these enemies were. Though, given that the mad dog was at the front of the pack, it could have been worse.

* * *

Saturday night and it was far too quiet. Ritsuka had used Kotarou’s card once again and snuck out into the town. It was dangerous certainly but risks needed to be taken to find results.

“I’d also like to keep more people from dying if possible…” Ritsuka muttered to himself.

Hopping across rooftops with his enhanced body, Ritsuka continued through smaller areas until he reached any church. There were a few throughout the city though they would never fully integrate in this town… 

The sight from some of the familiars that he sent out gave off the impression that not many families actually practice that religion to any extreme. It wasn’t that important though. He just needed to make certain that no one died… or if they were injured it wouldn’t be exasperated.

The nightlife within the suburbs was highly subdued. Ever since the string of incidents no one had been wandering the streets which made it easy to bound across the rooftops. Ritsuka still banked everything on his presence concealment while using Kotarou’s card. It was his best defense at the moment for scouting for the criminals in question.

“Let’s see… there was a church in the southeastern neighborhood and one further west.” Ritsuka mumbled to himself. Taking out one of the silver coins Robin gave him he flipped it. Heads came up.

“Southeastern it is then.” Ritsuka jumped off for the next roof. The momentum that built off as soon as he hit the third roof helped him go further until he hit the fifth roof.

_ ‘It’s too bad I can’t dematerialize myself. Maybe if I could do that I could have kept myself secret from everyone.’ _ Ritsuka silently sighed.

It was a pointless idea made from the more pessimistic part of his mind. While the five days of school and training had kept him distracted, it had also left a very large obvious target for his thoughts to focus on. Chaldea.

For more than a month he still hadn’t been able to reach them. He had spent the quieter moments of his day fiddling around with the communicator before placing it back in his inventory. The idea of using a command seal to force a signal was looking far more unlikely. While talking across space and time was possible, dimensions were much tougher. Given what happened in Shimosa, he hoped that he wouldn’t need to have someone mess with his guts again.

Granted, the only reason that was necessary was due to the nature of his visit to Shimosa. He still rather not have anyone dig their hands into his intestines to fix his magic circuits.

He landed atop the church as the last stragglers of the night mass exited the building. The priest being the last one out as they locked up. Shutting off the tumultuous thoughts rattling through his head, Ritsuka focused on his target. It was easier than it should have been but the effect of channeling someone through a card made it negligible. 

_ ‘I should really check into that and see how dangerous this is…’ _ Ritsuka silently affirmed to himself. The subtle shift of detachment… which didn’t feel like the right word… was always worrying. It was the danger of using any of these class cards, he guessed, asking those questions to the aether for all the answers he would receive. None were given.

His quiet vigil was stopped as he heard footsteps clack against the church roof. Ritsuka tensed for a short moment before realizing that his Presence Concealment was still working. Neither of the intruders had noticed him at all.

_ ‘Ah… those two…’  _ Ritsuka nodded to himself, keeping quiet as he did so. The two exorcists had appeared most likely thinking the same exact thing as he did. Priests were targets so it only made sense to keep an eye out on the outlying targets that were in smaller neighborhoods.

“Here we are again. Hit or miss, what do you think?” Irina questioned her partner who seemed to morosely stare down at the priest locking the twin doors.

“Does it matter? We’ve been striking out every night even if we’re down to the last two known priests in the area.” Xenovia snapped slightly, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

Both looked annoyed. Ritsuka noted how frazzled the two seemed to be. Irina was forcing her smile and grasped at the roof looking for something to cling onto. Xenovia, however, let her frustration bleed into her posture. Slouched over and frowning, she stared hard enough that it could be assumed she could burn holes through things.

“I think it does. Are you still frustrated by what happened?” Irina questioned though her eyes never left the priest.

“Wouldn’t you be? I had a blade of Excalibur effortlessly be stopped and disarmed from my grip. By a mage, in fact.” Xenovia growled. “I don’t even understand how he did so. His blade didn’t even sunder under all the pressure of my swings.”

“I could tell it was a demonic sword. What was weird was the lack of negative effects I could feel. It felt warm… like the sun.” Irina whispered the last part out.

“The only demonic sword that ties in with the sun is Gram, and that’s been missing for ages.” Xenovia waved off the comparison.

“I guess… wait, the target is moving.” Irina snapped to attention. “Let’s follow him.”

“Got it.” Xenovia harrumphed as she readied her legs and jumped after Irina.

_ ‘Well… I might as well follow and gather information.’  _ Ritsuka took a deep breath releasing his sigh before he hopped after the pair. 

If nothing else he could do a psych profile like Da Vinci taught him to. The two exorcists were going to be allies in some way if things kept getting worse.

* * *

Seven blocks. It was a seven block trek until the priest finally reached his humble abode. Strangely enough, it was a very humble one story home. The two exorcists seemed a little torn on the situation. While the priest was safe, it meant they picked the wrong target.

Ritsuka decided to take the extra mile though. Thankfully, one of the windows were easy enough to open. Inside was a simple room of a simple man. There were very few amenities around that didn’t correspond to church duties. A TV guide, small statuettes of animals, and…

_ ‘Why is there a magical signature in this home.’ _ Ritsuka felt his head snap back and forth on the swivel looking for the signature. It was faint and using Fuuma’s card did have a side effect. The sense of feeling magic was lower than any other form. 

Ritsuka jumped to the ceiling as the door slowly opened. The priest walked in contently basking on a smile that seemed wrong. He couldn’t place why it felt so wrong.

For the next twenty minutes the priest wandered around the abode… seemingly seeing things for the very first time. A small lamb figurine fell as he brushed past it. The priest stared at it before sweeping it under the television with his foot.

“Tch…” The priest motioned his head in annoyance as a pursed scowl appeared on his face. The expression wasn’t one of someone who lost a possession. It was of someone who made a mistake.

The priest reached into his pocket… producing a cell phone. With a practiced ease he dialed a number. Unfortunately, unlike Holmes or Moriarty he never could memorize what sounds each number made. He thought there was a three but with him remaining silently hidden on the ceiling it was tough to focus.

“They’ve gotten too close… they followed me.” The priest announced to the receiver. Ritsuka mentally cheered as he found one of the people responsible for the problems. That feeling was marred by the realization that the exorcists weren’t as stealthy and had been noticed.

The mumbling on the end of the phone was impossible to discern. At best Ritsuka could tell that the other side was gleeful and annoyed.

“No, forget about that other one. Just get back here and do your fucking job.” The priest growled… cursing. 

_ ‘Crap… take him down or help the exorcists…’  _ Ritsuka peered down as the priest slowly sat down on the recliner.

“No, I already got rid of this priest… what? He’s been taken care of and stuffed in the closet. What!? No you can’t mutilate the corpse just to fit the theming.” The priest gagged slightly, though the hope he felt remorse was shattered soon after. “You won’t take my contributions to this cause by adding your own additions.”

“Just get back here already… they’ve been getting too close.” The priest growled out.

Ritsuka, at the very least, had memorized where the house was in relation to the manor. The escape took a bit too long though. While the room he had entered through still had an unlocked window… the priest had begun pacing the moment the voice on the other line had made excuses, from what he heard.

“No, I don’t want a souvenir! Leave things where they are and get back here. Now!” The priest growled out as he hung up the rudimentary cell phone.

With a stifled huff, the priest sidled up to the window. Peeking through the blinds, his heaving breath fogging up the window as he removed the small prosthetics attached to his cheeks and nose. Though with his attention focused outwards, Ritsuka landed on the floor with catlike reflexes and zipped into the room he had come in from. 

The cloying stink of death wafted from the closet now that he was aware of it. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he forced himself back out the window. There was nothing that could be done for whomever was behind that door… it was far too late to do anything for them anymore.

Ritsuka jumped back to a nearby roof and immediately spun around looking for the two exorcists. He ignored the subtle prickling within his heart, he knew better than to dwell. Though a small part wished he actually knew the person who had been so cruelly had their body shut into a closet. From the words of that fake priest, which made his blood boil slightly, the original priest had been mutilated in some way as well.

Kotarou’s card stopped him from dwelling any longer on the incident in question, there wasn’t anything more he could do. He had to focus on what he could do, and they were slowly hopping away from the house. The lack of problems was more than likely the deciding factor.

_ ‘So… force or finesse…?’  _ Ritsuka mused as he got closer to the two. Honestly, his plans weren’t fully formed at the moment. The suddenness of meeting one of the culprits and the heinous act he had pulled were closing the window on his own decision making. 

His choice was made for him though.

“Gotcha bitch!” Freed cried out with one of the Excalibur blades.

Irina reacted first allowing her own blade to stop his charge. Xenovia attempted to strike out as a spear of light soared straight at her. Dohnaseek threw several more spears in rapid succession allowing Freed to act unimpeded.

“Thankfully that muscle bound bitch can’t get in the way anymore… So now, let’s dice our way through the issue. I’m taking your sword.” Freed grinned gleefully as his blade increased his speed.

“Over my dead body!” Irina answered in kind meeting his blade with her own… to her detriment. The speed at which Freed moved exceeded hers.

Slight cuts marred her arms but she never backed down from the fight. She did back up but that was more to make space than to be cornered.

“That’s the fucking point you stupid bitch!” Freed giggled with glee as he continued his assault.

Dohnaseek quietly dragged Xenovia further and further away with the weak strikes. He didn’t need to do much more than keep her attention on him and out of her range. The large sword had become a detriment to use on a flying target.

_ ‘Guess I don’t have a choice in the matter if they are going after these blades so hard.’ _ Ritsuka affirmed his choice. Though if he had been more honest with himself at that moment, he wanted to act. Being a mercenary magus in this world allowed him enough freedom albeit if the world focused on him any more than it was at the moment he would probably be in more trouble.

Ritsuka flung out the chain of the kusarigama wrapping it around Dohnaseek’s leg and dragging him into the alley between the buildings. They didn’t need a distraction stopping Xenovia from keeping Irina safe.

Xenovia had spun around from blocking another spear of light. As she pivoted back to face her opponent… there was no one there. Suspicion painted her expression but she buried it until the mad dog was put down.

Racing off, Xenovia managed to stop a blow from Freed fully connecting. The corresponding ringing of the blades echoed across the rooftops. A battle was commencing.

* * *

_ ‘This seems familiar…’  _ Dohnaseek grit his teeth to keep from biting his tongue as he slammed into the ground.

“So… fancy meeting you here.” Ritsuka spoke up as a large kunai shot down, impaling Dohnaseek’s hand to the concrete. Another stifled hiss escaped his lips.

“You have no ide- Gwagh!” Dohnaseek cried out as a second kunai impaled his other hand.

“Yes someone bigger is in charge. I’m in the way. I’ll pay for this. You swear revenge. Is that all you have to say?” Ritsuka waved off the tone Dohnaseek had attempted to generate. “Questions for answers. No answers then I’ll keep the wings this time.”

“Wait!? Please don’t! He… he… I can’t…” Dohnaseek almost broke into a panic.

“Answer. I’ll see that you make it to Azazel. And stay in one piece. You are far more lucky than you should be that I’m the one dealing with you.” Ritsuka frowned. It was a very large risk… and his unwillingness to kill needlessly was getting to be dangerous.

He knew logically that since he was a traitor he would probably do so again if he was in danger. The problem was that unlike the other incidents where this happened, he had a choice this time. As much as he didn’t want to risk it, he also needed information.

_ ‘Perhaps I’m just using information gathering as an excuse…’ _ Ritsuka sighed as he brought the sickle blade down, resting the tip against one of Dohnaseek’s exposed wings.

“H-his name is Kokabiel. He wants to start a war because he wants to prove the superiority of the Fallen to everyone.” Dohnaseek sputtered out without any prompting. The fear of losing a wing again was probably far too great for him to ignore.

“And with what’s happened so far… has he proven his superiority?” Ritsuka let out without really knowing why he asked that. It was something he felt compelled to say by the more professional side of Kotarou’s card. The mind of a trained ninja and one so professional as Kotarou Fuuma was an enigma to be certain.

“Not really… we’ve lost more people… and I’ve been humiliated by a human more often than I thought was possible…” Dohnaseek answered offhandedly… his gaze had glazed over with disappointment. In the situation or the realization, Ritsuka couldn’t be certain which had depressed him more.

“So fear rather than loyalty I suppose.” Ritsuka spoke aloud… Dohnaseek didn’t say anything in response. 

There was still fighting up above with the clashing of swords but the mood pervading the alley was one of depression. Ritsuka never took his eyes off of Dohnaseek… but the tilting of his head betrayed that he was debating his options. Not that Dohnaseek could tell given that he was still pinned to the ground with his wings still threatened.

“So… Here's the deal. I know what you can do and if you do it then there will be no more chances. However, should you return to Azazel and tell him everything then your chances of survival jump up astronomically.” Ritsuka reasoned out. He was giving a thread to someone who had attacked him before… something he had been guilty about in the past. Still… that was who he was.

“...he’ll kill me. The moment he sees me he’ll kill me.” Dohnaseek stated in an unnaturally serious tone. 

“And if you don’t then I’ll have to do it. And while I may spout out my dislike for doing the deed… even I know it has to be done.” Ritsuka answered evenly. A flash of someone telling him not to lose before they collapsed made him grit his teeth in frustration. “And I’ll be creative with it.”

The last comment escaped his lips before he even realized it. His voice had also slightly changed to something heavier in tone. Once again using the card for so long had influenced him slightly, albeit, even he couldn’t hide that he needed to be more firm in the matter at hand.

“I… I’ll agree.” Dohnaseek answered after a few seconds. He had been looking around for some reason. Most likely he was looking for an avenue of escape… to his despair none were found.

“Fine…” Ritsuka hit him with the Sabotage skill before he dematerialized the kunai embedded into his palms. He didn’t need to take too many chances. “Now leave.”

Dohnaseek cradled his hands within one another keeping the blood from spilling haphazardly across the pavement.

“I under- Grgk!” Dohnaseek was cut off.

A large spear of light, thinner and brighter than usual pierced through his back. The tip exited through his upper chest almost exactly in the middle and above the heart. Before any blood escaped his lips, Dohnaseek’s body burst into ashes and the Fallen Angel was no more.

“Traitors… I suppose it would be hypocritical of me but the moment he feared you more than me, his time had ended.” A voice chuckled as it stepped into focus.

The figure was tall… and even without the black wings fully unfurled, the magical signature surrounding him reached the same level as a demon god pillar. His pale skin and red eyes didn’t help matters either.

Ritsuka didn’t take a step back. It was something he was taught when facing a true predator in an enemy sense. The moment that they think he was forced back, they would push their advantage. The alley provided a slight bit of protection since unfurling his wings would get him stuck. Of course… the magical energy wafting off the figure made him wonder if it was a moot point.

“Not going to speak to your better…? Good. A speck such as yourself has no reason to think you should talk to me. Honestly, what those fools saw in you makes me laugh. A child playing ninja, is it? Pitiful. Perhaps it was providence that you let me take care of Dohnaseek as I saw fit. A cowardly scholar through and through it seems makes an ill built soldier.” The figure, most likely, Kokabiel, Ritsuka reasoned out, continued to speak.

Ritsuka had set up a Utsusemi already, the moment that the spear had exited Dohnaseek. Changing to a different card would have been a better idea… but at the moment meeting the boss of this terrorist act had thrown Ritsuka for a loop.

“Though that was your fault after all.” Kokabiel smirked which turned sharper when Ritsuka glared back just as harshly. “Mercy, is it? How they considered you a threat is far beyond me. Espousing mercy is weakness. Though on the bright side that means you’d make the perfect sacrifice. So close to devils and a perfect martyr for what I need.”

Ritsuka still didn’t take his eyes off Kokabiel. Even through all his posturing he remained silent. Playing into his game would result in making stupid mistakes. And as a result, Kokabiel’s smile ebbed back from capricious joy to mild annoyance.

“Heh… perhaps I overestimated how excited you would be. Yes. You are merely human. To see the majesty behind all this I suppose it is beyond you.” Kokabiel shook his head in mock disappointment.

Ritsuka had barely any time to raise a kunai. A spear of light smashed through his guard sending him into the building through the first wall, the second wall and the third wall letting the rubble from the impact settle on his body.

“ **Die.** ” 

Kokabiel stepped through the hole he made, igniting another spear. Sending just enough power through it he melted the pile of stones into a molten slush over the body. 

“Good. Carbonized and dealt with. Those morons had no idea how to deal with an uppity human.” Kokabiel growled out. Wiping his hands off on a rag he pulled out of his pocket he threw it over the body of the would be thorn in his side. “Well… whatever your name was. Thank you for dying a dog’s death. I’ll be sure to alert your handlers.”

* * *

_ ‘Ow...ow…’  _ Ritsuka grumbled. The sudden impact caused by hitting the third wall had completely wasted Kotarou’s skill. The first two hits weren’t felt… but the last one was.

He was very glad he wore the combat uniform using the order change spell to swap himself with one of the rocks that had fallen from his own impact. Didn’t help the bruising on his back but it kept him from being melted.

_ ‘A decent trade…’  _ Ritsuka looked at Kokabiel as he laughed at the sight of the molten rock oozing over where he had nearly fallen. 

“Better not let those two see me. Let them think their flawed conclusions are correct after all.” Kokabiel chuckled as he left out the hole and teleported away.

As Ritsuka set foot back out of his hiding space he actually felt the strain on his back. The bruising had been far more effective than he thought.

“Urgh… Crap…” Ritsuka knelt down doing his best to ease the soreness he was feeling. As much as he just wanted to return back home… he needed to make sure that the two exorcists hadn’t overstrained themselves. “Great… I’m gonna be feeling this in the morning.”

Grumbling, Ritsuka stumbled out of the building. Once again Presence Concealment took root once more and he jumped back up to the roof. He let out a groan when he landed.

* * *

** _Earlier…_ **

Xenovia knocked away the blade before it could hit forcing Freed away.

“Oya, oya, oya, how did you get here?” Freed grit his teeth, keeping his unbridled rage at bay. Though it was barely retained.

“Does it matter?” Xenovia pointed out. “I’m here and you’re going down.”

Freed pulled out another of the Excalibur blades, Illusion, preparing himself. A lull had crossed over the two parties. Unbeknownst to them, a single light blasted out from the alley Dohnaseek had been dragged down.

A flurry of clashing blades echoed across the rooftops as either side met. As far as power was going Xenovia managed to knock Freed back more often than not. Irina allowed technique to stop any fatal blows from striking their marks. The glancing blows, however, from the speed at which Freed attacked still made it through. 

“You see these bitches! This is what it means to wield Excalibur!” Freed locked blades with the two giving off his worse smugly shit eating grin he could give. “It’s not like you two got anything behind you to help.”

“We only need the knowledge that we’re doing God’s work to take you down!” Irina growled out.

“A blasphemer, as you, deserves punishment for all the horrid things you’ve done.” Xenovia answered in kind as Freed was pushed back by the two.

The building shook violently which Freed took as his cue. Knocking the swords aside, he jumped back and using a light grenade dipped out as fast as he could. The odds weren’t going in his favor since that jackass of a fallen angel had left him.

“Hope that angel prick doesn’t get pissed off at me for this.” Freed growled out, mirthlessly chuckling as the magic took hold and he was gone.

* * *

Xenovia lowered her blade, taking a few experimental blinks as her vision stopped swimming. He had run… fled into the night like the coward he was. That though was only the tip of the iceberg of strange things that were happening.

“What do you think that was?” Irina called out. Her sword planted into the roof as she rubbed her eyes from the sudden lightshow. “Did he escape?”

“Yeah… he did.” Xenovia curtly grumbled as she placed her blade back on her back.

“Rats… we nearly had him. We’d better check what caused the shaking before the police can arrive.” Irina tested her eyesight, blinking intermittently until the color stopped changing.

“I’ll do it.” Xenovia answered as she slowly looked down into the alley. 

She glanced down several times until she could fully understand what she was seeing.

A bright glow emanated from a new hole in the side of the building. What appeared to be molten lava or something similar had oozed out far enough though it was at the size of a trickle. A pile of ashes were slowly drifting away from a sudden crossbreeze.

As she turned she heard a slight grumbling of someone who was injured.

“Too close… ugh… my back is killing me…” The soft whispers rolled from behind one of the conditioning units that dotted the roof they were on.

“Xenovia… Xenovia did you see what it was?” Irina called out breaking her concentration. Xenovia held a finger to her lips which Irina took seriously. The adrenaline from the fight was still coursing through them making Irina take the gesture more seriously than she would.

It was faint. A voice complaining…

As Xenovia carefully looked around the corner, she forcefully covered her mouth to cover her gasp. The mage was sitting slightly away from the unit. Whatever clothes he had been wearing were slightly torn revealing small purple bruising wherever a tear was.

Irina made her way over looking over Xenovia’s shoulder. She would have made a loud sound if Xenovia hadn’t covered her mouth.

“You both are horrible at stealth.” Ritsuka called out as he glanced at the pair from the corner of his eye. 

“Mage… what are you doing here?” Xenovia demanded… although she kept her tone even. As much as she wanted to get answers she didn’t want another fight to go as one sidedly as it did during their first match.

“Tracking.” Ritsuka answered. He was rubbing the spots on his back, hands glowing a light green, almost white light. The bruises were slowly easing up. His eyes were an icy blue or slight purple instead of the normal vibrant blue he usually had.

“Us?” Irina managed to remove the hand covering her mouth.

“Didn’t even know you were here until way after you started following who I was following.” Ritsuka answered. He didn’t feel the need to keep things quiet since he was also interested in dealing with things happening in Kuoh City. “That priest was the one I was tailing… also part of their group since the actual priest was stuffed into a closet.”

“Why didn’t you -“ Irina started only to stop herself. “They were dead already?”

“Yup… it didn’t help that he called Freed since he noticed you two. You aren’t very stealthy. The white coats don’t help you blend against a night sky.” Ritsuka pointed out though he was more focused on trying to heal the bruises.

Even over the years he still wasn’t the best at healing magecraft. At best he could ease the pain and slightly deal with bruising. The constant throbbing of the spots on his back were still inflamed from the harsh impact.

“Thank you for the concern but we had that covered.” Irina mentioned.

“If you say so.” Ritsuka nodded. He didn’t need to fight back about it. “Anyways I’ve done what I needed to do. I’m gonna leave an anonymous tip for the police before I head back.”

“Wait!” Irina shouted. She had raised her arm in protest only to clasp it back against her body.

“Yes?” Ritsuka looked back. He was still worried that they were still aggressive. It didn’t help that Xenovia was frowning at him.

“I need to know… about Issei.” Irina blurted out finally.

“About? Is it why he’s a fallen angel?” Ritsuka pieced out what context he could from Irina’s expression. It was one of dashes hope and subtle acceptance.

“Yes.” Irina muttered.

“He wanted a harem.” Ritsuka shrugged. Irina went still, a shocked expression on her face.

“That’s it!?” Irina screamed out.

“From what I can tell. I’m pretty sure he wanted Rias and Akeno as his… what did he call them, onee-san’s with the dynamite bodies, if I remember from one of his random rants.” Ritsuka scratched the back of his head as he said it. “He didn’t think that far ahead seeing as they are devils.”

“A harem!? That’s why!?” Irina buried her face in her hands trying desperately to figure out what was going on. Her mutterings led her away from Xenovia who confronted him.

“Can I help you?” Ritsuka peered at the other exorcist of the pair.

“Why would you work with them? You’re human aren’t you?” Her questions were quiet but direct in their accusations. A human working with devils… a tale as old as the war between factions. It didn’t make sense to her at all.

“I’m human, yes. I work for whomever needs help, not placing prejudice because of what someone is. If I remember right Romans 14, Peter 3; 8 to 11. Those are my arguments since I’m dealing with someone who puts faith first. Though interpretation is the only way to see things sometimes.” Ritsuka answered. Honestly, he couldn’t remember all the phrases that Martha and Amakusa usually used to justify working with some of the darker elements of Chaldea. The two he could recall off the top of her head were merely verses about tolerance and unity.

Being devils was never taken into account given the multitude of people he had worked with in Chaldea. Given he was able to keep Kiara and Kama relatively under control it had never even gotten into Ritsuka’s mind that things would go badly for him. Xenovia studied his face as closely as she was confident with doing so.

“You know those don’t exactly justify working with them… it just makes me question you all the more.” Xenovia stated, crossing her arms in a huff.

“I won’t hold onto a grudge for someone else. What’s happened has happened and no amount of warmongering or killing will change that.” Ritsuka stated in response.  _ ‘I also have no frame of reference for any of this so I’d rather not get involved more than I have to in an obvious Cold War that’s going nowhere fast.’ _

“How pragmatic.” Xenovia simply mentioned neither letting her tone drift positive or negative.

“My offer of help is still open you know.” Ritsuka openly mentioned peering straight at the exorcist. She didn’t say anything merely crossing her arms and sporting a frown.

“I know.” Xenovia merely mentioned. “I have thought it over and while I am personally fine with such an outcome at this point. It’s up to Irina agreeing for me to accept such a partnership.”

“I’ll agree to it.” Irina brought up. “We nearly got overwhelmed by speed characters and we know who is the cause of this. Freed Sellzen is the cause and we must take him down.”

“What about the priest and the Fallen Angel that are involved?” Ritsuka brought up.

“I’m certain the priest will be caught as well but I’m certain you took care of the Fallen.” Xenovia mentioned.

“I didn’t take care of the Fallen though. His boss showed up and killed him for being pathetic apparently. Kokabiel was his name.” Ritsuka shook his head.

“Kokabiel!? He’s involved!?” Irina shouted, gritting her teeth in frustration. “This has just gotten even worse.”

“One of the strongest Fallen who helped lead the war against God and Heaven as well as those of Devil society. To think such a monster would be orchestrating these things.” Xenovia muttered under her breath.

“Well… I’ve taken enough of your time. I need to go call the police to raid that home. The person deserves some actual rest.” Ritsuka muttered as he stood up. He groaned slightly as he patted his back. Regardless of how much healing he actually had done, his back was still sore from the impact.

“We will be in touch tomorrow.” Irina mentioned.

A dull silence radiated from the two as they sat on the edge of the building. They watched the mage… up until the point he disappeared into the shadows and was completely out of sight. 

“This mission has certainly gotten out of hand.” Irina muttered, cradling her chin in her hands.

“Indeed. An alliance is needed if things escalate to that point. Though I’m still uncertain about that mage. They have no allegiance to anyone but themselves.” Xenovia complained. From her perspective it appeared as though Ritsuka was merely doing his own thing. He was still human which made it difficult to actually gauge how deep he worked with the devils. 

“I’m still in shock…” Irina trailed off.

“About a human working with devils while keeping his humanity?” Xenovia questioned.

“Huh? No, not that. That Issei became a fallen just because he wanted a harem. It doesn’t fit with how I saw him… since he always went on about becoming a sentai hero.” Irina sighed, exasperation evident by her tone. “Seriously… that's the most foolish reason to do something like this.”

“Hmph…” Xenovia grunted, sighing that that was the takeaway from everything that had happened. 

Tapping her on the shoulder, a simple gesture of her head left the two leaving the building for their own hideout… though Xenovia quickly made sure the molten rock wouldn’t burn down the building before she left. Irina was too disappointed that her former friend had given up their soul just to get a harem. Though infuriating would have been the better word since she always thought better of him.

_ ‘Was all that talk about becoming a hero just talk…’  _ Irina sighed as she hopped alongside Xenovia. While the church wasn’t an ideal place, it at least allowed them to ration their money for longer. Even that painting that someone made of Saint Peter while tempting wasn’t bought due to all the horrible things happening in Kuoh Town.

Though when she had time she probably would have gone to buy that painting later since it was such an esteemed saint provided Xenovia didn’t smash it because she found it blasphemous.

* * *

_ “We thank you for your information and we’ll send a squad out now… and your name?” _ The voice coming from the phone asked out… a slight change to his voice from practice. He could do Shuten’s voice when he tried his best. At the moment, deepening and adding a slight Kansai accent would do well enough.

“Ah can’t give that rite now, gotta go.” Ritsuka drew out slightly, letting his voice drawl on certain syllables more than others before abruptly hanging up the payphone he had found.

His back was still sore… though looking back it was to be expected. Even though Fuuma was his teacher in all manner of Ninja Arts alongside Danzo and Chiyome, as a heroic spirit he wasn’t built to handle high level opponents head on. Though Assassins usually didn’t fight up close and personal… bar Gramps and Izou. They were the exceptions instead of the rule.

“Let’s hope nobody went into my room… I did lock my room, right?” Ritsuka muttered once more to no one in particular. 

_ ‘I’ve started getting used to speaking to myself…’  _ Ritsuka parsed out his thoughts, keeping track of his scenery as he bounded back to the manor.  _ ‘Almost more than a month and I’ve gotten used to living here… maybe too used. My adaptability was always really high whenever something went wrong. Using these class cards are also becoming second nature.’ _

Another building soared by as Ritsuka landed within the vicinity of the manor. His Presence Concealment was still doing its job. With another jump he landed on his window sill and entered his room. There was a slightly wince as he looked around expectantly. The chances of someone being in his room was extraordinarily high though that wasn’t an actual change since Chaldea was the same way.

_ ‘Maybe it’s too similar. Always surrounded by people who are leagues above me in strength but still needing me around to perform a role. A weight on my back that I can’t really fathom. Others who grow to need me regardless of how long I’m part of their life.’ _ Ritsuka mused as he sat down on the bed.

Across was a sole mirror that he could look into. A far older man stared back. Wrinkled from stress, dark circles under his eyes, and a long stare off into the distance peppered the figure in the reflection. Shaking his head erased the image but the same fatigue was still there. A small wince of pain broke through his musings.

“Right… I should go take care of that.” Ritsuka muttered to himself. He hoped Asia was awake.

* * *

Asia had decided to use her own room this particular night. It wasn’t because Ritsuka’s training had made her sweat so she was overly worried that he wouldn’t like the smell coming off her. Certainly that wasn’t on her mind since she took a shower already and was getting ready for bed. It was almost midnight after all.

A knock at her door broke her out of her worries. She opened the door, more than likely it would just be Koneko since they sometimes chatted at night over things that went on at school.

“Sorry to bother you… “ Ritsuka muttered. 

“Ritsuka-sama!?” Asia stumbled back. Ritsuka reacted immediately grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her back up into his embrace.

He grit his teeth. Unfortunately, when Asia wrapped her arms around him she touched one of the heavier bruises. Ignoring the pain he slowly stepped into her room. He was lucky everyone seemed far too tired to actually be out of their room.

“Ritsuka-sama? Are you okay?” Asia looked up. There was a certain level of concern in her voice. And once again, he found that he couldn’t lie.

“Not really… I need you to heal me up. I got a little in over my head tonight.” Ritsuka admitted as he walked towards the bed.

“Show me.” Asia immediately answered forgoing her usual naive tone.

Ritsuka pulled off his mystic code, the top half at least. Asia flinched slightly until she saw several welts bruising over on his back. Forcing him to lay on his stomach on her bed, she nearly straddled him just to make sure she could reach every spot on his back.

“Are you okay!? What did this?” Asia asked immediately. Her hands began glowing as her sacred gear activated and the bruises lost their swelling. It took moments per welt just to ease them down.

As that went on Ritsuka explained about having to face Kokabiel. He also went on about making a deal with the two exorcists that had appeared. Asia remained quiet when the name of a Fallen Angel was mentioned.

“You were very lucky Ritsuka-sama, especially learning what you did.” Asia muttered finishing the last welt she could see. Thanks to her prowess Ritsuka’s back was no longer covered in bruises.

“So… who is Kokabiel to you?” Ritsuka wondered aloud as the pain finally started leaving his back. The constant tense spasm of pain no longer wracked his back. He could finally relax… which jostled Asia who fell on his back. Whether by design or clumsiness Ritsuka couldn’t actually tell.

She didn’t move immediately, wrapping her arms around Ritsuka’s neck. Slight tremors shook along her arm.

“Kokabiel was one of the leaders of the fifth ring of heaven and the one who brought astrology to men as told in the book of Enoch. From what few things I did learn from the church, he was one who helped Azazel lead a rebellion against heaven. I don’t know more than that, though that might be due to the censure enforced by the heads of the church.” Asia muttered into his ear as her arms tightened during her recall. “He easily reaches the same level as a Satan if that lecture from Rias-Senpai about the higher ups of the underworld is anything to go by.”

“I see.” Ritsuka mulled it over.  _ ‘That does explain the whole killing of his subordinate then. Traitors don’t fare well when they get caught.’ _

The fallen ashes ran on loop in his mind. There wasn’t anything he could actually do at this point. His word had been destroyed by circumstance and chance. He had at least tried…

_ ‘... right?’ _ Ritsuka broke from his thoughts, parsing out what he had to do next.

“Is Rias still awake?” Ritsuka tilted his head back towards Asia who noticed his gaze. There was a small stutter before she nodded.

“Want me to princess carry you while we look for her?” Ritsuka blinked a few times. It was one of the weirder things he had ever brought up… but from the silence emanating off of her, she needed the comfort.

“... yes.” Asia muttered as she let go and stood back off the bed.

Ritsuka placed his combat uniform back on before picking Asia up. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and curled in as closely as she could to his body. The sheer amount of worry that pulsed from her let him feel the tremors racing across her limbs. It would probably be a while until she would relax again.

* * *

Rias sipped her tea. It was a small decadent pleasure to have time on the weekend to enjoy these late nights. Albeit it had been marred by her guest for the evening. Even though it was by design, having Ravel Phenex around as well made it hard to relax.

The talk of the appearance of exorcists alongside the killer priest had taken up all their time. It left no chance for her to sneak into Ritsuka’s room and give him a reward for training all of them during the week. Still… the conversations had merit given the closeness of the two families, albeit only on paper and the volition of one thirsty heiress.

“You can go rest already, Ravel. We have more training tomorrow.” Rias paused as she drained her tea.  _ ‘Perhaps I should use this as the chance to sleep already. I could finish the paperwork tomorrow.’ _

“Very well. It seems like we’ve already reached the decision about this incursion. Tomorrow Ritsuka and Kiba would go out scouting while we muster our forces. We’ll handle the threat before it escalates out of our control.” Ravel summarized quickly and succinctly.

“Precisely. One rogue exorcist won’t be able to do much against all of us.” Rias nodded at her own confidence. While it was optimistic given they were against a holy sword it was still numbers against a solo enemy… possibly a duo. 

“Rias!? You up?” Ritsuka’s voice called out from the hall. 

“Yes! Come in.” Rias called out.  _ ‘It’s rare for Ritsuka to be up this late… I suppose it's lucky that I didn’t sneak over to his room. But neither did Akeno…’ _

Rias felt her brow furrow at that thought. If Akeno hadn't been able to get into his room then she would have been downstairs with her subtly complaining. Flags rose within seconds in her thoughts for some reason she couldn’t put her finger on. She could only call it her intuition as a leader.

As he stepped in, his attire confirmed that she needed to worry to some degree. A skin tight suit that resembled a plug suit from NERV of all things. Though the color scheme was far better on him than the neon purple or dark red that she remembered when she watched the series. Her small future sister, Asia, clung on to him with a worried smile plastered on her cheeks. Ravel, from her peripheral vision, elicited both concern and envy.

“So… we need to talk.” Ritsuka admitted… slight guilt creeping into his voice.

Rias felt a small chill down her spine. Four words that would do nothing but fill her with dread regardless of the context of those four words.

* * *

“Are you serious…?” Rias questioned… nearly begged as she stared into Ritsuka’s eyes. 

The reveal of said perpetrator of the heist of the Excalibur Blades had brought nothing but shock to the three devils in the room. Asia, while the first to know, was still silently clasping her hands together. She had stopped trying to pray after the third stress headache caused by such an act. It didn’t help that she had seen firsthand what a high level opponent could do to Ritsuka. It wasn’t wrong to say that her hero worship of him had sort of blinded her to the fragility his humanity gifted him. After all, from her perspective, he had single handedly fought off an immortal being. It was hard to believe that anything could hurt him. The bruises she healed shattered that delusion quite handily. Which led to her still feeling worried about what could possibly happen to him.

Ravel was left in awe. She had seen just how dangerous the mage was in combat. She had recognized that even high level opponents like her brother, a slightly inflated perception, fared against him. To not only survive against Kokabiel but to escape from him as well. It raised her awe a little more. From her perspective, he had placed more importance on information gathering and survival against a high level opponent and walked away with both still intact. She had to keep a hand over her mouth to hide how far her jaw dropped.

Rias… was the most concerned. While she knew Ritsuka would move soon, she didn’t expect it to be this soon. What plans she had thought up with Ravel were now in tatters. The plans for what happened after they found Freed were also out seeing that someone so dangerous was involved. It infuriated her though Ritsuka’s recklessness was not the cause of her anger. That was to be expected from someone she had chosen as her champion even if said person had no idea.

Kokabiel was one of the few enemies specifically called out by her brother to be a KOS target. Those kill on sight orders were only meant for the other Satans to know about but there were some perks to having her big brother as one… seeing that he sometimes didn’t shut his mouth when they spoke.

Though what truly infuriated her, what made her dig her nails into her sleeves nearly ripping the fabric was hearing what he tried to do to her Ritsuka… their Ritsuka. Melting him alive under molten rock just to keep witnesses quiet. If she had the chance she would have gone out to try and vaporize Kokabiel for the sheer audacity of his actions.

“We should inform the higher ups discreetly then.” Ravel broke the silence looming over the group. “If Kokabiel is involved so deeply in this then there may be spies in both camps attempting to control the flow of information.”

“I’ll call my brother tomorrow to inform him… and Sona to work out a plan should he try something more overt in my town.” Rias growled out. As much as she hated going to her brother for help, with another King who felt that help was required, who was she to deny it.

The entire group had been training day in and out because of Freed possessing an Excalibur blade. Unfortunately, not everyone was combat ready in both King's eyes and their trainers either. They had no real way of combating a holy sword aside from throwing Ritsuka at it since it would do the least amount of damage to him.

“Everyone go to sleep… and Ritsuka you are to remain at either mine or Ravel’s side at all times until this is over.” Rias ordered… though she wondered if it was really fair to do so. Regardless of her feelings on the matter, Ritsuka had found out what was going on. It didn’t change the fact that he nearly died because said opponent, while dismissive, was still willing to use as much force as was needed to deal with him.

It didn’t help that she didn’t know how he would react with an actual order.

“Got it boss.” Ritsuka nodded, giving a small thumbs up in agreement. 

Rias wanted to slam her face against her desk.  _ ‘Was that all I had to ask!?’ _

* * *

“What a disappointment.” Kokabiel muttered as he stepped back into their meeting room.

“What? Was that human too easy for you?” Diodora chuckled. “Glad you got rid of him before he did anything.”

“You’re joking right? That pathetic fool used a small sickle weapon to try and block my light spear before I melted him to death. What a pathetic joke you’ve been telling me.” Kokabiel sneered. While clearly unamused by such a claim, Diodora didn’t like what was being implied.

_ ‘You were too pathetic to deal with a single human.’ _

The underlying phrase was now out in the open as the two quietly stared at one another. Kokabiel, while not smirking, remained assured of his position. Diodora, while unhappy, never opened his eyes or released the false smile he wore.

“Be that as it may, I am glad he is dead.” Diodora answered. His jaw tended but kept his mouth quiet if only for the sake of the partnership. Given that the Old Satan Faction wanted to benefit from the war between the Fallen and Reincarnated Devils it was pragmatic professionalism which stayed his tongue. Though a stray thought did present itself through his smirk.

_ ‘Provided you actually killed him.’ _ Diodora tilted his head, keeping the mask he wore fastened securely to his persona.

“Indeed… while we lost a traitorous dog, no one suspects my involvement. Let us begin this glorious revolution.” Kokabiel chuckled as he entered his room.

Diodora lost his smirk, glaring at the closed door. Regardless of how he felt, he knew this alliance had reached its end. The faction merely used Kokabiel as the means to an end. Obviously, he wouldn’t be sending him any help when he decided to actually strike. That was Shalba’s decree anyways.

At the very least he wouldn’t have to deal with that idiot angel any longer than he had anymore. The club had served its purpose and the necessity of it would be no more. The Old Satan Faction required a base with far more anonymity.

* * *

** _-Important Announcement-_ **

** _Earlier this morning another body was found within their own home. The sight was gruesome enough to send one rookie cop out of the building to evacuate their lunch. An anonymous source reached out to police about such a heinous act and with that lead a description of one of the perpetrators had been given._ **

** _Be on the lookout for a Caucasian male, around fifty to sixty years old, balding problem and graying hair and mustache. The suspect is noted to be highly dangerous with a sick depraved mind given the state most of the bodies were found in. Suspect has a penchant for impersonating priests and is likely to do so. We ask any citizens to call police immediately should a man of that physical description be seen. No one should approach said figure either for your safety and the safety of those around you._ **

** _We shall be giving more news on the subject as we receive more coverage on the incident brewing here in Kuoh Town._ **


	25. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get lucky but at the same time much more dangerous.

Sunday had become a dangerous day after all. As soon as everyone was gathered at the Occult Research Club building things had gone completely quiet. No one discussed anything until Sona and her Peerage had arrived either.

_ ‘Huh…? Didn’t expect Rias to actually ask for help though given who they heard was running the show maybe there’s some cause for alarm. I mean… I understand Kokabiel is dangerous, after all, he did try to kill me. Still… didn’t expect this much stress. Though what does that say about me given that I’m just rolling with the punches.’ _ Ritsuka silently mused as he watched everyone go through the motions.

Caesar had a long discussion with him about politics a month or two after he was summoned. He wasn’t enthusiastic about it but he had forced the issue because Ritsuka was caught between several leaders and gods whom all had egos the size of the Grand Canyon. So when the dick measuring contests started he knew what was happening at the time. 

At the moment Ravel was losing out on actual street cred. Given that she was still a newly minted King it made it hard for her to have the same presence as Rias and Sona, if only because they had been in Kuoh longer. Still the training he had forced upon them all mitigated that.

“So we’ve found the culprit already?” Sona struck at the heart of the matter. It was obvious that things needed to be handled swiftly and efficiently.

“Yes. Kokabiel is apparently orchestrating this.” Rias answered just as succinctly. After that reveal last night, Rias had forcefully used Ritsuka as a cuddling pillow just to rid herself of the stress.

She would have done more but Asia had clung to his side unwilling to let go. It was understandable given how much Asia looked to him for stability and understanding. She was just lucky that Ravel hadn’t figured out that Ritsuka’s room was open to visitors.

It wasn’t but Rias owned the house so she went wherever she wanted.

“Seriously…? That’s… unfortunate. I take it this meeting is about actually striking out at his base of operations.” Sona started.

“No.” Rias quickly barked out. “We need a plan to draw out these figures before everything escalates.”

“Escalates? Escalates how? I’m certain that given our numbers we should be able to find sight of wherever these intruders are hiding. We cut the snake by the head immediately before more Fallen Angels decide to join the cause.” Sona outlined her strategy.

“To get this information one of my Peerage members nearly died. I’d rather we have more plans in place before we go galavanting off to battle.” Rias asserted. She forwent using the word death given how morbid and morale breaking it would sound. 

She was confident of her Peerage, but she also had a second group of allies to look after, and the mage who managed to escape with said info. Too many targets were on the board and if any rash decisions were made it would cost her everyone. She didn’t let her pride of the situation get the best of her, given her nature, it was a bitter pill to swallow,

Sona peered behind Rias to Ritsuka who was purposely ignoring everyone’s gaze. It was on purpose given the way his eyes glanced down from time to time.

_ ‘So that’s how she got it… a regular human managed to outsmart a Fallen Angel leader. Color me surprised…’ _ Sona mused, keeping a neutral face as she contemplated the situation.  _ ‘I mean she’s not wrong. Kokabiel is far beyond our level to deal with even given our numbers.’ _

Sona allowed her eyes to glance at all the pieces on the board. While Ravel had the most complete set of Peerage members, they weren’t fully combat ready, though that only took into account their performances during the Ratings Game. Without knowing what they had been able to do and with her limited conversations with the new King, they could only be classified as a liability until she saw them in action. It didn’t help that until this moment she hadn’t gathered more information on them. Aside from their preference for fire magic that was the extent of her knowledge on them.

As for her knowledge on Rias… the fact that she was calling this meeting to request assistance rather than take on the problem head on was different. The Rias she had remembered would never willingly ask for assistance, her pride, like her own, was far too grand to accept such a thing. From that small tidbit, it could mean any number of changes had happened to her Peerage between his appearance and today.

That brought up the third elephant in the room. The supposed human who had managed not only to gain this information, but also survive an encounter with the mastermind as well. The one who had basically defeated her in chess and caught her in a trap of her own making that she would marry…

She quickly shut that idea off, glad that only her sister knew and wasn’t keen on telling their parents. Her Peerage didn’t count since they all knew better.

“So now that we have a target we need to come up with a plan now. It’s not like we actually know where they are or where they’re going.” Rias spoke up, breaking Sona’s concentration.

_ ‘She’s right. As many, many questions as I have, this takes priority. Kokabiel is a threat but all we know is that he’s after the holy swords.’ _ Sona paused.

“Do we know where those holy sword wielders are?” Sona brought up immediately.

“Not at the moment. They’ve been clever about not causing a scene surprisingly.” Rias sighed… before her attention turned towards the front gate.

“That was quick.” Ritsuka accidentally piped in. He took in the looks and tilted his head. “What?”

“What!? Why are they here!?” Sona found herself nearly losing her cool.

“They are his targets. Why wouldn’t I tell them to come here to work with us on this matter?” Ritsuka answered. “This is the most optimal strategy that doesn’t waste time or lives.”

Sona grudgingly backed down. It was a sound notion to bring the object of desire within their control to keep it out of Kokabiel’s reach. That didn’t answer how he knew to do so before they made up a plan, or figure out where to go from there.

* * *

_ ‘I’m so glad that my actions are helping out so well and equipping Zhuge Liang before the meeting was the best choice for what could be loosely called the beginnings of war.’ _ Ritsuka kept his thoughts to himself. Nobody needed to know how slapdash the plan he made was. If it made him appear better then so be it.

* * *

_ ‘Is he actually a genius…?’ _ Sona peered at the human who started walking towards the door.

“I’ll go get them while you finalize a plan?” Ritsuka stopped at the door. Rias waved him off, acquiescing to his action. Sona could only wonder how he got away with acting so independently.

_ ‘Too many suspicious points… leave it for later.’  _ Sona chastised herself. “Regardless of the circumstances we should probably find a location in which we can deal with Kokabiel easier… or get word to his leader in order to quell this treason.”

“Are we certain Azazel isn’t lending a hand in this endeavor?” Ravel brought up… to which Rias shook her head.

“From all sources I’ve got, Azazel hasn’t seen sight of Kokabiel or the Fallen Angel that was killed for weeks.” Rias answered immediately. “We need to trap these elements before they cause any widespread panic amongst the populace.”

“I’ll mention to the heads of school that we’ll be doing some reconstruction in the school so if worse comes to worse we can use the academy as a trap.” Sona sighed. The calls alone were going to be nightmares given that it was the weekend and this was as short noticed as possible. Still, the crisis warranted such a level of severity given what was going on.

“We’ll have to set up alarm wards along the perimeter. Probably reinforcing several of the buildings as well if we do have to fight here.” Rias growled. It was her castle in a sense so being forced to fight on her home turf was an annoyance she couldn’t overlook. 

Their voices continued on as a plan was hatched between the three Peerages.

* * *

“Welcome back. Good to see you two are still safe.” Ritsuka called out to the two exorcists who were warily entering the school grounds.

“Yes… a pleasure.” Xenovia muttered as she took the lead. Irina, head down, was silent as the two stepped up to the mage.

“She okay?” Ritsuka pointed at the brunette who merely sighed.

“She’s coming to terms with her friend’s decision to be one of them.” Xenovia flitted her green strand of hair back and forth with her fingers. It seemed to be a sign of frustration given how controlled Xenovia was with her other arm grasping the hilt of her sword tightly behind her back.

“Indeed. It is a tragic fate of two friends being pulled apart by time and circumstances but this is merely a test of the Lord for me to overcome. With time and faith I shall overcome this egregious problem that has arisen and maybe when he has passed on from this world he shall find salvation within God’s bosom.” Irina waxed philosophically in an overly dramatic tone. 

Ritsuka blinked and just stared at the brunette. While he didn’t want to say anything out loud, it seemed as though there were some screws loose at the moment. Though it was probably from stress and grief… even if it was hard to actually picture that as true given how bright her smile was.

“I’m sure it is.” Ritsuka smiled and nodded, turning away slowly so as to not fully be embraced by the madness. “Anyways… I’ve been waiting for you two since I’ve gotten a lot of allies together to deal with Kokabiel.”

“Devils huh?” Xenovia groaned as she affirmed her decision. This was bigger than faith at the moment… regardless of how mentally challenging it was to justify such an act.

“Well I would get other allies but I only know devils at the moment. I’m pretty confident I could get everyone to work together.” Ritsuka mentioned as he turned his back to the two and started walking in.

Irina and Xenovia quietly glanced at one another. The sheer confidence exuded from that simple statement was dangerous. None of the factions would ever willingly work together except under duress. Even their own current alliance was one of circumstance and opportunity. 

What really bothered them was the audacity in which said statement was made… and the fear that said mage could actually pull it off. Until he had mentioned the deal of working together, the two had treated their job as a suicide mission. Now… there was hope to do better even if it meant working with a faction they were ideologically against.

It had ignited a tiny flame of hope that they couldn’t explain. And both could only lament that such a person was working for the Devils.

“I suppose I should say to keep your arms sheathed at all times unless we’re being attacked. This is a peaceful meeting to get ready for the real threat.” Ritsuka explained as the two broke from their thoughts to pay attention once more.

“That’s fair I suppose…. though if the Knight picks a fight I shall fight back.” Xenovia stated. Her hand finally released the hilt of her blade and she replaced it against her side once more. 

“He knows better… I think. Regardless, he knows what needs to be done at this moment. This is bigger than vengeance.” Ritsuka tilted his head back and forth. While he was certain that it was the case, Kiba had lost focus during their sparring match. There would always be a certain level of uncertainty given that emotions were always at play.

“Why does it seem like you’ve got control of the situation?” Irina brought up, stopping as she asked the question.

“Hm… I don’t have any real control but I do make suggestions. It’s weird but so far I’ve noticed that when I speak, others listen. They don’t always understand but they do listen.” Ritsuka wondered aloud, clearly answering off the top of his head. “It could also be that since I’m the least emotional at the moment they’ve seen me as a tactical genius or something and following what I say gives them the highest chance of success? I don’t know. Maybe I just have that certain something that people want when in tough situations.”

“Guts?” Xenovia answered with her own question.

“Intelligence?” Irina added in with her own question.

“Eh… maybe it’s Charisma? All I know is that things need to happen and the longer we stand around, the shorter they have to succeed.” Ritsuka didn’t even answer his own question since even he didn’t know why he was someone others would follow.

“Do you have a plan though?” Xenovia sighed, something she was doing a lot of, grabbing the bridge of her nose. The constant thinking of how to solve a problem was giving her a migraine. She didn’t enjoy thinking of complex things since hitting something hard enough to make it stop had usually been sufficient enough.

“None whatsoever.” Ritsuka smiled at the two which nearly made them face fault. “But I’m sure the others are thinking up something useful for us to use. After all… you two are what they want at the moment.”

* * *

“The tower near the bay is the most optimal place to place bait.” Sona mentioned as she overlooked the map of Kuoh Town. “Though we would have to head towards Shibuya and Minato to get to it.”

“That seems far and it’s also almost out of our jurisdiction.” Rias interjected. “Though it admittedly is a good spot to stage this.”

“Is it? If we are facing Kokabiel in aerial combat then we’ll be at a disadvantage. He isn’t just a rank and file soldier sent out for slaughter. He’s dangerous for a reason and underestimating him would only get us all killed.” Ravel spoke up allowing her tactical acumen to lead the conversation. “Honestly, there are so few non populated areas around here that making a staging area for this battle is more of a problem than it should be. It’s also not given how he will act when we fight back.”

“Explain.” Sona lightly demanded. While there was a certain respect between the idea of kings when it came to Peerages, it didn’t mean pride was fully tossed to the side. 

For Sona, it both boosted her opinion of Ravel… and made her wary all at the same time.

“Given their actions, it’s very likely that he isn’t going to hold back next time when confronted. It’s very likely he’ll cause as much collateral damage as possible just to spite us in the end. That is who Kokabiel seems to be at this point in time and what we learned from their actions last night.” Ravel succinctly pointed out, a confident smirk draped across her face. “Also chances are that if they see they failed in covering their tracks… well, I doubt it will make things easier.”

“Agreed.” Sona reluctantly mentioned. “Then doesn’t that make the resident mage a liability and target?”

“He preferred to be called prime rib bait.” Rias sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers. “Just another quirk I’ve found of his.”

While Rias muttered the last thing under her breath, the room had gone quiet. Sona looked confused, continually parsing out what Rias had mentioned. Ravel was also confused but tried to work out what Rias meant on her own foreknowledge. There was a slight muttering between the group.

“Bait?” “What does she mean?” I’m confused.”

Though Rias’ Peerage was used to such an idea it was still a weird concept that their strongest link, in their eyes, would only consider themselves bait… albeit high priced bait, but bait nonetheless. That same tolerance wasn’t exactly met similarly with the other two Peerages.

“And that’s why I think mecha is cooler.” Ritsuka finished off as he seemed to be arguing with Irina.

“No way. Sentai holds the hearts of many allowing the people to strive for a dream.” Irina challenged.

“Too naive! Mecha holds the soul of the entire nation as we strive for the perfect creation to beat down all the kaiju we may or may not find. A perfect alpha predator.” Ritsuka argued back. 

Xenovia could only sigh. By sheer chance the topic of sentai and mecha came up due to Ritsuka’s attire during his fight with her. The sudden rapport actually improved Irina’s mood by accident given that the two while in one camp each, could wholly appreciate the other.

“Did you come up with a plan?” Ritsuka asked as he turned back to the group so nonchalantly that it was just attributed to someone strong setting their own pace.

“We’re still figuring it out. Honestly, there aren’t any good positions around the city that wouldn’t get the attention of the populace. We’re still hammering out the details.” Rias quickly brought up in order to quell any other discussions from breaking out, especially about him.

The topic of Ritsuka equating himself to bait was quickly swept under the rug, if only because he was in the room at the moment. If he had noticed the confused stares, he never addressed them directly.

“Welcome back, you two. I suppose our message of a team up reached you.” Rias addressed the two exorcists who merely nodded at the acknowledgement.

“With who is involved, we felt it was prudent.” Xenovia answered. Irina clenched her lips together as if not wanting to say something stupid. “Given how many of you have gotten together I suppose that the threat he represents makes this response warranted.”

“Indeed. The problem comes in location. Too many populated areas and not enough places to actually deal with him without breaking the facade of normality that’s been instilled upon this city.” Sona answered in kind. “Though we’ve narrowed our traps to the small tower near the bay, here at the academy and the abandoned buildings off near the hills where the haunted house rumors have been building.”

“Personally the academy should be a last resort but if it needs to be used then it shall be used.” Rias huffed slightly. “If he thinks he can handle all of us then he has another thing coming.”

“We don’t have that many combatants that could actually take a blow from him. It would fall to the Kings, Queens, and Rooks. Everyone else would probably be incapacitated from a single hit.” Ravel spoke up. “And that’s if he decides to come alone. He still has that exorcist.”

“Don’t forget the weird priest in his employ.” Ritsuka called out, forcing the three kings to pause.

“Xenovia, you don’t think…?” Irina whispered.

“Yeah probably.” Xenovia growled out.

“Do you know what they’re planning?” Rias caught on turning to the exorcist pair.

“More than likely they’ll try to reforge Excalibur once more.” Xenovia answered.

* * *

The conversation turned into a slight panic as everyone started trying to bring their point up. Ritsuka stood back with Akeno and Asia by his side watching the flurry of words being tossed around.

“I get the feeling that this is a bigger deal then I’m seeing.” Ritsuka muttered as the two looked towards him.

“I take it that Excalibur isn’t broken in your world?” Akeno threw out the obvious question if only to have some peace from the other discussion.

“Nope. It’s still intact and unbreakable in my world. I still find it surprising and maybe a bit off putting how different things are.” Ritsuka admitted bluntly. “Was it forged by God or the Fae?”

“I think most accept that it’s a blade of God for us.” Asia pointed out. “What do you mean by Fae?”

“Faeries, creatures that you’d see in Celtic mythology, that sort of thing. Oberon and Titania?” Ritsuka brought up. “That’s what most would assume when they heard something about faeries.”

“We haven’t met any in our perusal of other mythological tomes but I won’t say they can’t exist. Though they never forged a blade as far as I can tell.” Akeno answered. “Oh, they decided.”

“We’ll shoot for the tower as our location.” Rias spoke up to the affirmation of everyone. “The teams will be decided and the retreat position will be set up as well.”

“Looks like this will be interesting.” Ritsuka chuckled as he patted Asia on the head. “So do we need anything for this plan?”

“The two exorcists and several materials we could make traps out of.” Rias called out. “Though that would take time to get…”

“What do you need?” Ritsuka stopped and looked over at Rias, his... he couldn’t actually say leader since his heart wasn’t in it.  _ ‘Would the term patron actually fit this situation?’ _

“A magical focus to make a barrier around the school so we won’t expend too much mana. If we could overwhelm him with numbers then it might be more feasible to take him here at the academy.” Rias sighed. “Where we would get those is beyond me at this moment unless…”

Ritsuka fished through his storage. Pulling out a small bag, he placed it on the table revealing several gem-like objects each inscribed with letters. 

“How about these?” Ritsuka mentioned pulling out a few, held between each finger and thumb. “Runestones make good magical focuses don’t they?”

Several strained choking responses came from both Sona and Ravel. Runestones usually denoted workings with the Norse… and the lettering matched exactly. 

“Wait! Wait wait wait a minute!” Ravel finally found her voice calling out what she was seeing. “How did you get those!? It’s impossible to get the Norse pantheon to even part with any of their runes!?”

Ritsuka looked at Ravel and pulled out twelve more bags with around eighteen to twenty runestones in each one. 

“I have spares? So you don’t need to worry about wasting a few.” Ritsuka answered as if missing the point entirely or evading the question by being as outrageous as possible. No one actually knew and the ones staring at him were almost too afraid to ask.

“Uh… do you have anything else we could use?” Rias spoke up, being the only one brave enough to broach the subject.

“Probably? I don’t know what you would like. I have some daggers covered in hydra poison- “ Ritsuka stated only to get cut off once more.

“Hydra poison is impossible to get! Every single person who went after it were killed by the poison’s after effects!” Sona cried out and was swiftly silenced into shock as Ritsuka pulled out a dangerous looking knife with two blades attached to a single handle that seemed to be coated in a very thin film of viscous fluid.

“Well I only have five of them so yeah… they’re pretty difficult to get.” Ritsuka answered before putting the dagger and ten of the runestone bags away. “So I have some options should you need them.”

Several of the devils all hung their heads in shock. Only Asia and Saji seemed clueless enough to not be affected. They both looked at the exasperation on everyone else’s face and merely looked nervously around uncertain of what to do.

“Ritsuka… you do know that most mages would kill to have even a fraction of what you have… don’t you?” Rias managed to say though she looked to be holding back a migraine. She loved the man… but the surprises he held were very taxing on what she considered normal. Even if she was a devil princess, that normal still didn’t fit when dealing with Ritsuka.

“Really? Weird. I thought that any mage would have far more interesting things than I have.” Ritsuka didn’t have the heart to mention that he had far more dangerous things. It didn’t help that sometimes the servants would give him really dangerous objects. Ushiwakamaru had even given him Usumidori to hold on to… and he was certain that given the mana levels in the world, he could probably use it.

“Sona… Sona, just, please take the runestones and prepare what you need to prepare.” Rias sighed. She decided to ignore everything that happened since she had gotten used to the sheer outrageousness that Ritsuka spouted sometimes… even if most if not all of it was too surreal to believe.

“R-right…” Sona answered. Grabbing the bag, she quietly traipsed away out the door. Her eyes kept nervously trailing back to Ritsuka as she left. Uncertainty painted her visage though a quick elbow from her Queen, Tsubaki, made her get back on task. 

The small confused sigh that escaped her lips signaled the departure of the confused King. It didn’t help that Ravel and her Peerage were still looking nervously at one another both affirmed at their decision in working with the mage and fearing him slightly. 

“Well… that went well? I think. I’m not sure how to take that fearful expression and strange reverence that she was looking at me with.” Ritsuka admitted, scratching at his cheek. “Too much? I mean the guy we’re against seemed to be like a powerhouse.”

“Do you really not understand how… impossible these things you’ve brought out are given how isolationist every pantheon is against one another?” Ravel found her voice.

“Really?” Ritsuka asked… completely floored by that revelation.  _ ‘Oof… maybe I shouldn’t have brought those out. I’m so used to having Greek, Egyptian, Japanese, MesoAmerican and Mesopotamian gods working together. I… I don’t think I can even fathom that sort of world…’ _

“Um… Ritsuka… you don’t have any more surprises like those hiding up your sleeves, do you?” Rias asked… a resigned breath escaped her since she already knew the answer far before she asked the question.

“Oh Rias.” Ritsuka chuckled, waving his hand in playful jest. “I have so many surprises that it’s not even funny. These things I pulled out are still probably some of the weaker things I have on hand.”

Silence stretched throughout the room. Even the two exorcists who had been silently staring at Ritsuka were shocked. Their gaze changed entirely at once.

Ravel let her head slam against the table. There was a sense of turmoil going through her mind. The insanity that flowed whenever Ritsuka spoke and made things happened made her brain burn itself out trying to make sense of things. The other problem was that her beloved, in her eyes, was so overly strong in a sense that she actually felt her heart wanting to burst out with accolades about him.

The unfortunate nature of devil society reared its head once more. Power was attractive and the powerful were desirable.

“So… got anything else then?” Ravel chuckled, eye twitching from stress over the situation.

“Not at the moment.” Ritsuka muttered though he remained transparent that he was holding back though no one wanted to push it. “Too much might get you overly stressed out.”

“Just… just give me the runestones so I can do my part of the plan.” Ravel released a shuddering sigh as she grabbed the bag offered to her. 

Ravel and her Peerage soon left as well to enact their part of the plan. There was a comfortable silence as the exorcists and remaining devils contemplated everything that happened.

“So… what was our part of the plan?” Irina spoke up. 

“Indeed… we were brought here because you wanted an alliance but we haven’t been told the plan.” Xenovia stared at Ritsuka who glanced up at Rias.

“Right. My turn. The plan is to use you as bait and lure Kokabiel into a killzone. Chances are that even working together we might not have enough power to take him out. So our secondary plan involves dragging him to the academy grounds though that’s only if we need it.” Rias mentioned as she turned to Akeno. “Did you do what you said you were going to do?”

“Yes Rias. My apologies but I felt it necessary.” Akeno offered an apology, bowing in penance.

“No… it’s fine. I’m miffed about it but it is necessary.” Rias grumbled, crossing her arms. “Just wish we didn’t involve him in this.”

Rias’ mumbling went unnoticed.

“So we’ll be heading to the spot that was chosen and acting as bait?” Irina muttered, nodding in affirmation of herself. “Sounds simple enough… but what is plan B?”

“I think it’s plan Brother. Probably.” Ritsuka whispered, shrugging his shoulders in uncertainty.

He knew that Rias’ brother was someone important given the times that he met with him. Though there was still a disconnect somewhere that Ritsuka couldn’t fathom still… even with all the time spent in this world. He wasn’t sure if he ever would understand it.

“I see…” Irina blinked owlishly. Her confusion evident but she didn’t make any attempt to clarify what he meant.

“This is one of the weirdest things I’ve ever been involved with…” Xenovia muttered. “A coalition of Exorcists and Devils. What is the world coming to?”

“Really? This seems pretty tame.” Ritsuka mentioned almost offhandedly… which reinforced the notion that this mage before Xenovia was someone to watch out for.

“We’ll be preparing and tonight we finish things.” Rias called out to everyone. There was a general cheer amongst the group before everyone went to gather their things or prep a bit more before the upcoming battle.

Ritsuka pondered things over a bit more. Since using Zhuge Liang’s card several plans had been flowing in and out of his mind. Given all the information he knew and the desire to not lose anyone… the ruthlessness came out fully. Overwhelming force was needed. The runestones would act as a barrier… at least for a few hits if supplied enough mana. What mattered more was if that would be enough to actually do anything.

There was an idle thought that maybe he could handle things by himself if he used the right card. It was a dangerous thought that made the strategist assisting him squash immediately as being a terrible idea. That kind of notoriety would only place a bullseye on his back… and for future endeavors when finding the Grail, it would be detrimental. It was something Ritsuka agreed on given that said Grail was still missing. 

The small worry that the Grail didn’t actually exist in this world in the form he knew did cross his mind. It made Ritsuka sick to his stomach. For if it was true… he shoved the though back down. It was a hypothetical still… and something that didn’t need to be dwelled on.

As he sat down the thoughts still dwelled on his mind. No one bothered him since they had all left the room… except for the two exorcists who had taken to talking amongst themselves for their own movements. 

The what if’s kept piling up in his mind.

* * *

“So we’re really doing this?” Irina whispered to her partner.

“Yes… we’ve committed to a plan. To this coalition. We’re to survive this quest apparently. And we know the two figures that must be dealt with.” Xenovia sighed… but kept her voice low as well.

They had been left in the room with said mage… who actually terrified the two of them by sheer audacity and the confidence they exuded in their actions. It didn’t make sense since he was a human like they were… but it felt like comparing an acolyte to a sage. They didn’t even know why such a thing came to mind when describing him. It just felt… appropriate.

“It still feels like we’re being used though…” Irina nearly clicked her teeth, stopping only to not draw attention to them.

“We are. They explicitly said we are.” Xenovia mentioned, glancing wearily at her partner. “They even said we are bait since we’re what he’s after.”

“I feel like we should do more… so how about we take charge when it goes down.” Irina smiled at her brilliant plan.

“That is a horrible idea. Don’t do that.” Xenovia facepalmed… quietly. Letting her hand trail down her face as if to erase the stupidity.

“I’m going to do it.” Irina grumbled. “We can’t let the lord down like this.”

“Just don’t drag the plan down.” Xenovia tiredly stated ignoring the obvious flaws since she couldn’t actually stop her… without a lot of force.

She would pick her up when she fell. Hopefully she would be in one piece.

* * *

“What the hell was that… Why am I so annoyed by this!? Argh!” Sona screamed as their group teleported to the spot in question.

“Please calm down Sona. We should accomplish the task we were given.” Tsubaki managed to state. Though even her serious mask had been shaken by the revelations put on display.

“Tsubaki. Look at this.” Sona pulled out one of the runestones from the bag she had been given. “Look at this. It’s a perfect runestone carved into a flawless gem. The Norse pantheon have placed so many wards and protections from letting these get out to the other factions that I can’t even believe I’m holding one.”

“R-right… Sona, I think you should focus on finishing this task and warding the lighthouse.” Tsubaki attempted to steer the conversation back on the topic which she managed… sort of.

“Place these stones at the places I’ve described and channel some mana into them. Momo, please travel with Saji since he is still getting used to doing so.” Sona ordered immediately causing the entire group to rush off.

“Yes!” The cry of everyone… though Saji did slouch from being called out… even if done so indirectly. Momo was also a bit annoyed… though for entirely different reasons given that Saji didn’t even acknowledge that she was helping him.

The group left placing the small runestones in different places while channeling their own mana into them. It was a spell that had been in the works for capturing the more dangerous supernatural problems… namely Stray Devils. While it wasn’t being used for the purpose in which it was made, it wouldn’t be weaker for it.

“Sona… you’re clenching the bag too tightly.” Tsubaki pointed out to her King… who merely stared at her fingers. She still didn’t relax.

“Yes… I am, aren’t I.” The statement hung there, a small silence between the two. Sona caved first. “Sorry… I am beginning to have my misgivings about this plan.

“Is it because your crush is so imposing that you feel like you’d drag him down?” Tsubaki mentioned. While Sona kept the professionalism up, her ears didn’t get the message as they burned red.

“ **He** is not  **my** crush.” Sona emphasized certain words a bit too forcefully. “How would a human mage who basically is overly powerful and mysterious even gain my attention. It’s ludicrous.”

“Why would you mention his power or mysteriousness?” Tsubaki prodded her King… who, while sweating slightly, remained a stoic figure for her Peerage.

“Tsubaki! Go place these runestones as well.  **Now** !” Sona forced a small handful of the stones into her hand. 

Tsubaki got the message and flew off to plant them as well. Though Sona could still see the smug smirk on her face. 

Sona forced the pout she wanted to make away. As infuriating as it was, she would be playing into Tsubaki’s teasing if she reacted anymore than she did. As one of the rulers of Kuoh Town she needed to retain the dignity and poise as one befit to ruling. 

Perhaps it was fortunate that no one was examining Sona. Her ears and cheeks were a deep red and her eyes were rapidly fluttering as she stared off into the distance. It was something she noticed all too quickly as her heart started beating irregularly. Sona’s eyes widened as her free hand brushed across her chest.

“Fuck…” Sona hissed.

What had been an accident that forced her to acknowledge that someone was smarter than her in chess, which was her criteria for marriage, had turned into a damned crush. The Ratings Game had been a tantalizing tease of the power she saw, and the current plan being feasible were all his doing.

_ ‘Had he not beaten me in chess I wouldn’t be in this damned position…’ _ Sona grumbled under her breath glaring off into the distance. Unbeknownst to her, her Peerage could see the tell tale signs of a deep crush… and they endeavored to have their fun with it as much as they could push when the mission was done… except for Saji who was still clueless about everything going on.

* * *

“Did you find the right spot?” Ravel called out as another stone was placed down.

“Yes. Right here!” Mihae called out. “You okay Ravel-sama? You look a bit pale…”

“No… no I’m fine. I’m fine.” Ravel quickly muttered… almost chanting the phrase over and over again. “It’s fine.”

“She’s just surprised that her precious mage is showing part of his true colors now.” Yubelluna teased as she flew down to get another stone. “He’s probably so well traveled that he has things that make him more dangerous. More so than the wolf and the storm of arrows he showed off.”

“Isn’t that bad?” Mihae questioned as she stared at Ravel who was gritting her teeth in frustration though the blush she had belied any actual anger.

“Not even close. He’s powerful. That’s all I need to say.” Yubelluna chuckled as she flew off to set another stone. 

“Ah I see.” Mihae nodded in understanding.

“ **Quiet** ! Just go set up the next one over there!” Ravel burned a red color as Mihae raced off to set up the stone in place and charge it with mana. 

Doing her best to ignore the teasing, Ravel focused on what the spell actually was. Since there was a two tiered spell being overlapped over one another. For some reason a barrier spell had been inscribed into each stone they received strangely enough. it was too convenient to be planned though.

_ ‘So he’s using a resource ahead of schedule…? That seems like the most likely of circumstances.’ _ Ravel pondered as she looked at the other stones she was personally told to hold on to.  _ ‘And these are basically receivers… for something? I don’t understand that well…’ _

It didn’t help that the plan was very slap dashed together. There were multiple unknowns and the power of their enemy was Satan class at the very least. There was a tiny thought nagging at the back of her mind.

_ ‘Were we assuming that we’d rely on Ritsuka to do the heavy lifting… or are we letting our pride lead us right now.’ _ Ravel mused as the Peerage regrouped and headed out to their meeting point.

The musing didn’t exactly lead anywhere conclusive. Ravel was still uncertain about what the intricacies of their plan entailed. All she knew was that they needed to be ready when the plan was struck.

* * *

As they left, a lone man strolled into the field. Clutched on his back were two swords. It took him a short while to set up his ritual given the orders Kokabiel gave him. Rushing through the preparations he placed the swords where they needed to be. 

Thankfully, his research had proven useful since he could delay the final fusing until the pieces had been delivered. This was their masterpiece finally bearing fruit as they tore down the lies that had been woven into the very fabric of history.

“I will be proven right.” Valper Galilei smirked as the mana flowed through the two swords present.

The unification of Excalibur would happen… even if only at partial completion.

* * *

“Are you certain this will work?” Irina questioned once more.

They had left after the sun had set with all the devils leaving earlier to prepare themselves. Wards had been set and all the runestones had been used to give them the most coverage. They weren’t perfect though. Ritsuka knew that since the runestones were weak craft essences in the long run. One chance was really all they would get.

“Honestly, we might need to get lucky. While everyone has been training themselves I’m still worried about how things will go. While we might have numbers on our side… he has experience.” Ritsuka summarized as he let his thoughts. Zhuge Liang’s card was still active… seeing as he would be buffing everyone before things go down.

“That’s not comforting you know.” Irina muttered.

“Perhaps but I’d rather not lie about things… it wouldn’t help anyone, now would it?” Ritsuka chuckled as a war fan materialized in his hand. “Huh… oh right.”

“This is why wizards are such trouble sometimes.” Xenovia scoffed… though it was resigned rather than confrontational. “Pulling things out of nowhere just to be surprised.”

“Not a wizard. A magus… would be far more fitting.” Ritsuka coughed as he folded the fan but kept it at his side. “That’s not that important at this point though. We should figure out what’s going to happen if this doesn’t work.”

“You don’t know?” Xenovia nearly stopped, keeping pace only because they were on a deadline.

“No I have ideas… many of them. The problem is more of something mental on my side. Solving something for someone else diminishes their growth. Regardless of what or who someone is, growth of character can only be done when they are put under duress. You know… the whole rising to the challenge sort of thing.” Ritsuka twirled his finger around, as if gestures could help him articulate what he meant. “Bottom line… I shouldn’t do everything I possibly can for them. There is a limit to how much one person should intervene in another’s affair.”

“I don’t really get what you mean…?” Irina managed to stop the group though by that point they had reached the destination.

“Yeah… I don’t make sense until you’ve known me a while longer… and even then I’m seen as either the most normal one, or the crazy one.” Ritsuka chuckled before turning towards the now assembled devil peerages.

“We’ve fortified whatever we could. I’m not sure how well this place will last but should we need to do repairs later then it should be fine.” Sona grumbled as she crossed her arms. Annoyance flared around her. “Those runestones were useful by the way.”

“Naturally.” Ritsuka nodded in approval but missed completely how steamed Sona looked. She seemed to have expected more but got nothing in the end.

“The others are in place on the school grounds… though I did get a chill from that area before I left.” Ravel brought up. While her arms were crossed as well, it was done to stop the actual chills crawling up her spine. “We probably should hurry this up in case something happens.”

“Everyone here is ready to get into position as well.” Rias spoke up… given the least to do she felt a bit left out.

“Great. Okay now just gotta do one more thing.” Ritsuka pulled the two exorcists forward, placing them with the group.  _ ‘Let’s see how this works…’ _

Ritsuka pulled the fan back out and with a quick snap from closing it, an aura appeared around every single devil and exorcist.

“Oh neat that works good.” Ritsuka smiled. Before anyone could say anything another quick snap and another aura wrapped around everyone.

“W-What did you do?” Rias questioned while everyone seemed to look over their bodies.

“Buffed everyone. It should last for a bit but I will have to recast it probably. I just need to know who is the highest damage out of everyone.” Ritsuka answered as he pondered things over.

“How do you do these things!?” Sona screamed out, forcing Tsubaki and Momo to calm her down.

“I decided it was happening, snapped the fan and then it happened. I don’t think I did anything different.” Ritsuka answered so innocently that no one was actually certain whether he was being facetious or not.

“Just put it on Rias. Her destruction powers have the most impact behind them.” Ravel sighed. Her facepalm had left its mark.

“Okay.” Ritsuka pointed his finger like a gun at Rias. With a practiced ease he pretended to pull the trigger and another aura engulfed her. 

Rias felt her body tremble slightly. The burst of mana felt really good… though she stifled her reaction. She didn’t need to make things awkward when they had a serious mission. Still she felt like her power could critically strike something with the snap of her fingers.

“Now we act.” Ritsuka answered before he sat against a tree and looked at the tower.

“But… what are you doing?” Sona asked, finding the whole situation incredulous. The mage had taken to sitting down and waiting, in plain sight, doing absolutely nothing else. 

“You’ll know it when you see it.” Ritsuka answered, waving off her concern as Sona gestured to the mage at Rias. Rias shook her head and waved off the concern as well. 

“Let’s get set up. Irina? And Xenovia, was it? You’ll be set in the central area. Then we’ll strike.” Rias looked to the two exorcists who merely nodded in response. “Then everyone else, get into position. Remember who's going to take on Freed while the others deal with Kokabiel.”

With the clap of her hands everyone immediately got into position. Sona, for all her poise, threw her hands up in the air frustrated entirely by the situation. It wasn’t even a frustration borne out of someone being lazy… it was out of not really knowing what was going to happen. 

While her heart was still beating for the mage, she wouldn’t even dare to attempt anything until she actually knew what she had gotten herself into. Rias may have been impulsive enough to dote on her new charge, and Ravel, from what she could see, implicitly followed the mage, she would not falter so easily.

Regardless, she got into position and awaited for the trap to be sprung.

* * *

** _Two hours earlier…_ **

Kokabiel ran through the figures he had calculated. While a seeming fair deal, it had been strange that someone had offered him several Cerberus to use. At least four had been placed on a familiar contract with him by one of the members of the Old Satan Faction.

While completely hypocritical in hindsight, it was a mutual agreement. Each side would force the old ways back into circulation and then war. It was simple and easy to understand. While both completely hated one another, their mutual hatred for everyone else trumped everything else. A deal made and upheld if only for the satisfaction of breaking everyone else was the main motivation behind said deal.

“Freed… were there any Fallen who answered the call?” Kokabiel barked at the crazed exorcist who was busy playing with the sword of Excalibur he was told to keep, Excalibur Rapid.

“A contingent of twelve found their way… for some reason they kept talking about how someone stopped a few other groups. Said something about a silver haired brat that took themselves way too seriously. I mean if they’re getting cold feet they could make up something better.” Freed chuckled though Kokabiel could tell he wasn’t taking this claim seriously either.

“Indeed.” Kokabiel answered.  _ ‘So that’s how it is… is it Azazel.”  _

At that moment he knew… one shot, one chance and not a lot of time left to handle it. Tonight, was his only chance to sweep in and create the chaos he needed to plunge this stupid world back to war. 

_ ‘It would be especially poignant to capture the Gremory brat. While not the preferred method, delivering her violated body to her brother should be enough of a declaration of war. Even better if I send the Sitri one as well. Making those two blasphemous bitches my play things to toss at my enemies… yes. That’s a great idea.’ _ Kokabiel prepared his familiars to scour the city for the two exorcists. 

“So we're heading out then, boss?” Freed broke him out of his fantasizing daydreams, a scowl permeated back on his face.

“Once I’ve located the targets. My familiars are searching now. When I find them, we’ll move out.” Kokabiel answered willingly. As much as he detested the little bootlicking shit before him, he had his uses. They weren’t good uses but it would buy him a few minutes more should he need to cast anything.

_ ‘Ah there they… are…  _ ** _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?_ ** _ ’  _ Kokabiel broke several of the pieces of furniture in the room that had been their hideout.

Since Diodora had left the area to deal with some problem of missing Old Satan devils, the buildings rights had been given over to Kokabiel. Freed was only partially safe from the outburst. A few stray stones still smacked against his head.

“What the hell was that for!?” Freed screamed out, he didn’t care who Kokabiel thought he was.

“How the  **fuck** is he alive!?” Kokabiel frothed at the mouth as he brought up the vision his familiar had found.

“Fucked up there, eh, Angel-San?” Freed gave off his best shit eating grin savoring the look that washed over Kokabiel. While he knew it was foolish to do so, he was still integral to the plot so far. While he enjoyed the look… even he couldn’t hide the displeasure creeping up on his own visage. “Still… you couldn’t cut up a single human? Losing your touch, aren’t ya?”

“ **Quiet!** It’s just a trick, most likely one of those brats has illusion magic or something to piss me off.” Kokabiel tried to rationalize… an almost irrational scenario. Though he kept his anger down, he still grabbed Freed by the neck lifting him off the ground. “If you weren’t necessary to the plan I would gut you like a trout now. Take that tone with me and you’ll see just how thorough I can be.”

“Ggrk… gotcha…” Freed chokes out before being unceremoniously dropped. The smile he sported, however, still kept up. “Tell that to that mage you missed.”

Kokabiel scowled at the deranged priest who mocked him so. He was at an impasse. As much as he wanted to skewer Freed on the lowest power level he could manifest with his light spear and parade him around like a puppet, he couldn’t. Yet.

Regardless of the tension, the plan was clear. They needed those blades. While they couldn’t get all of them… they could get most of them. With five of the seven pieces of Excalibur so close, it really felt as though war was on the horizon.

With such an exhilarating thought the two quietly concluded their silent hatred of one another and started the plan. The two swords would be theirs and the world would know who truly stands at the top.

* * *

Irina and Xenovia both unsheathed their blades. While just for show, the two remained stalwartly aware of their own part of the plan. Xenovia still worried when she could see how fidgety Irina was being. She was bound to do something stupid… she could feel it in her bones.

“Don’t do it.” Xenovia stated quietly as she glanced at her partner out of the corner of her eye.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” Irina quietly waved it off, giving a coy wink. She didn’t agree at all. Xenovia could only restrain a sigh that wanted to escape.

“Ho Ho Ho… look what came out to play. A pair of stupid bitches delivering my mail. Must be my lucky day.” Freed stepped out of the darkness that emanated from the tower. He quietly allowed Excalibur Rapid to twirl around in his dominant hand. “And I thought this pious day would be boring.”

“I see we found the traitor. Surrender and be prepared to be judged by the lord.” Irina shouted. While poised to strike, she held back. The plan needed to go off and he wasn’t her target.

“Surrender? Surrender!? Me? What a fucking joke! Look at all that bullshit dribbling out of that hole you call a mouth!” Freed giggled freely as he pulled out Excalibur Rapidly. 

The three prepared themselves. Each crouched and ready to leap into action. As Freed jumped he was met with a large burst of flames and several other blades.

The knights of each Peerage pushed Freed away from the building forcing the sociopathic exorcist further from the exorcists. Kiba, especially, took the lead making certain to focus on destroying the blade. In his hand was one of the black keys which Ritsuka usually held onto. It was the only blade which hadn’t shattered against the holy sword… which each of the knights held.

Kiba knocked him away. Karlamine and Siris allowed flames to waft from the black keys they held leading the crazed sociopath on a path of their own choosing while Tomoe Meguri stayed above knocking him back down to the ground whenever he tried to jump away.

“That’ll keep one nuisance busy…” Xenovia muttered as they led him away. His screams of profane and childish insults rang throughout the entire time.

“Ho… looks like you actually did something surprising.” A smooth voice called from above. “It will do nothing to help you.”

The two exorcists scanned up as the cause of their plight, the monster only known as Kokabiel, soared above them. Sitting atop a makeshift throne of obsidian and stone, he sneered down at those he would consider ants.

“Kokabiel! Surrender the blades you stole or we shall be forced to eliminate you!” Irina shouted. While aggressive, she didn’t charge in recklessly. She kept her own blade close ready to defend on the shortest of moments.

A spear of light brighter than any other immediately shot down at them. Xenovia raised her blade. The tip of the spear met the blade before it was flung away exploding in a flash of light.

Xenovia could only stare at her blade… even though her strikes were powerful, she had merely swung her blade in desperation. Kokabiel wasn’t in position yet.

“Now this is interesting. A mortal capable of reaching my level in combat… though that makes you a nuisance.” Kokabiel sighed as he stood up from his throne. “I suppose a firm touch is required in this situation. You are in my way towards war… and what is war without a few casualties.”

Kokabiel flew straight up, leaving a sizable crater right next to his throne. From what Xenovia could see, he wasn’t thinking straight most likely. 

“Jump back!” Ritsuka ordered out.

* * *

Ritsuka was a little surprised to see the priest show up. He hadn’t taken the guy as the type who would follow orders. Still… he had been planned for since he had been seen skulking around. The knights had been tasked with taking care of him… even if it was only a distraction.

The black keys had actually been a last minute addition since none of them could actually stand up to a shard of Excalibur. It was really lucky that they were technically Holy blades… cheap ones but still holy all the same. Even more lucky than that was the fact that the devils could all hold them.

_ ‘Maybe my version of holy and their version of holy are two completely different things. Or maybe something happened that changed the natural cycle of the world?’  _ Ritsuka pondered as the group of five fled off, fighting throughout the forest.

He hoped that would be enough. Their buffs still remained. At first he thought the buffs would only last a few seconds… but for some reason he felt as though Lord El-Melloi II had reassured him that it would last a lot longer than that. Maybe it was just his imagination… or that fear that he was on a wild goose chase that allowed that spark of hope to ignite once more. He wasn’t sure… but that never stopped him from continuing to move forward.

_ ‘Ah… there he is. Let’s see… posturing… posturing… attacking…! _ ’ Ritsuka’s eyes nearly shot out of his head. The spear had shot out faster than he thought.  _ ‘I guess that makes sense… it is light. Though that does mean I was fighting really sadistic Fallen then. They purposely took their time throwing them… or maybe they were weaker than this guy. _ ’

While his thoughts did wander, his eyes didn’t. He still had trouble reinforcing his eyes, a holdover from his time in Russia, but with a Caster class card installed it was easy.

Kokabiel seemed to be highly pissed from what he could see. The attack the previous night had left the impression of a sadistic monster who reveled in causing as much pain as possible. This person wasn’t… it was as if something had highly pissed him off and he didn’t want to play anymore.

_ ‘Maybe he saw me again…?’ _ Ritsuka stepped forward as he pulled out the warfan once more.  _ ‘No… no he didn’t. Okay then it’s time for this.’ _

“Jump back!” Ritsuka ordered as he strode forth undeterred. Irina and Xenovia both complied, jumping back behind him.

_ ‘This is the ultimate formation of the Great Tactician, Unreturning Formation!’ _ Ritsuka mentally intoned as he dropped his arm down in command.

* * *

**“Mage!”** Kokabiel screamed as he finally realized that the vision he saw wasn’t a joke… or something to trick him. It was reality… a harsh reality that he never wanted to come true.

While he dove sharply, committed to striking the exorcists, that was quickly ignored. He knew it was foolish, wasteful even, but the mage needed to die. For making a mockery of him… albeit just for surviving. It was an insult too many especially by a normal human.

**“Die!”** Kokabiel reappeared to normal vision once more.

Two meters away from hitting Ritsuka, Kokabiel smashed against something in midair. His momentum knocked him roughly against the ground bouncing off another object. A large pillar had knocked him back to the center. He fiercely raised his head up only for two more pillars to reappear. When he attempted to launch himself back into the air once more a large stone ceiling dropped upon him knocking him to the floor once more.

Enraged at being made a fool of, two light spears appeared between his fingers. He pushed himself back on his feet… only to suddenly be shocked by what he could only surmise as senjutsu. Energy wracked his body forcing all feeling from him.

“Now! Do it now! Now please!” Ritsuka roared out, his commanding voice carried over the burst of magical energy.

* * *

_ ‘That was the signal!?’ _ Sona looked incredulously annoyed. It was a highly impressive ritual though she couldn’t tell how the pillars manifested… or the stone ceiling of the shrine.  _ ‘It doesn’t matter!’ _

Sona channeled as much of her mana into her own water magic. Her Bishops and Rooks did the same with their own particular brand of magic as well.

* * *

_ ‘What… Wait, that's the signal!’ _ Ravel stopped trying to figure everything out. It wasn’t important at the moment and she would have plenty of time to figure things out.

Ravel channeled her own brand of fire magic, while not as strong as her brothers, was still in a class all its own. All but her pawns had joined in… seeing as the pawns had all been told to focus on keeping the barrier around the tower up after Kokabiel appeared. This was the only chance they had for a big attack after all.

* * *

Rias knew the signal was going to be blunt. She didn’t expect it to be that blunt. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the highest magical users in her own Peerage.

Asia was solely a healer and had only learned a few hand to hand combat moves since training with Ritsuka. Koneko didn’t use her senjutsu and throwing a rock didn’t seem like a viable move at the moment.

“Akeno!” Rias called out as she gathered her own brand of magic. For some reason it felt more volatile than it had ever been.

Lightning rained down from the sky striking the exact position where Kokabiel was followed by the torrential hellstorm of flames from Ravel and the frozen deluge of water from Sona. Akeno merely chained the lightning over and over again. 

“Incoming!” Rias shouted, releasing a sphere of destruction magic down on the pagoda like structure.

Ritsuka had backed away behind the two exorcists as the explosion of magic settled. The use of runestones managed to hold better than a normal barrier though the destruction of the landscape would have to be fixed eventually.

_ ‘So… was that enough? Or do I have to do more?’ _ Ritsuka pondered. It wasn’t exactly his best plan… but the other plans involved using Arthur, Karna or Gilgamesh just to overwhelm Kokabiel with pure force. It wasn’t an elegant plan but with the mana in the air and the slight divinity coming off of the Angels, fallen or not, it was a decent plan.

The problem was doing too much.

_ ‘For as much as I like helping… When is it too much? If I take him out with someone strong would they come to over rely on me? Was the buffing too much?’ _ Ritsuka stared off at the cloud of dust that emanated from where Kokabiel stood rose lazily into the air. ‘ _ He probably wasn’t incapacitated… that would’ve been far too easy. Also maybe it’s just me but it feels like those anime conventions are actually a rule of physics here. Or maybe Blackbeard and I have been watching too much anime that I’ve conflated my life along those terms as well…’ _

All Ritsuka could do was wait.

* * *

Freed was getting annoyed. He was far faster than any of the poser knights before him. Yet, he still hadn’t drawn any blood from them. Screaming bloody murder about them wasn’t doing much and he still hadn’t got a new gun to shoot light bullets left him little more to do than parry.

“You stupid bats can’t even touch me! Stop getting in my way so I can carve the rest of you up!” Freed roared angrily. 

To his indignation none of the knights responded to his provocation. They remained silent even through the vulgar slurs about each of their leaders and what he would do to them. Someone had trained them to not be stupid… well, most of them. The auburn haired one that remained further back looked offended enough.

It was a chance for him at least.

Those flimsy swords weren’t being destroyed by Excalibur outright which made him seethe. Excalibur was supposed to be a holy sword without comparison. It wasn’t all bad since even though they were lasting the blades kept chipping whenever they locked against one another.

“It’s only a matter of time before you all die so why not present your head now!” Freed laughed as he picked up his speed.

Kiba kept up the pressure being the vanguard in this little stunt. As far as the plan went he could see it as going… well? He wasn’t sure. The explosion they felt seemed to be definitive.

** _Clang clang clang_ **

The blades struck against one another in tandem. Kiba grit his teeth as he looked at the sword Ritsuka had loaned him. The chips in the blade were becoming more noticeable. The blade wasn’t going to last long and the fact that it managed to hold out as long as it did was a miracle in itself.

“ **Freed!** ” An enraged howl emanated from back where the explosion was.

“And that’s my cue. Ta ta for now bitches.” Freed giggled as he tossed another flash bang down. 

No one was prepared for it since they had thought he would be overconfident and rely on Excalibur to pull him through. Kiba’s black key snapped as Freed escaped.

“Maybe it’s for the best that he left when he did…” Kiba growled out as he looked at the broken sword. “Shit.”

_ ‘I’m going to owe him a new sword… aren’t I?’  _ Kiba bitterly thought as he looked for the best blade he could manage at the moment. It was all he had at the moment.

* * *

“ **Freed!** ” A howl emanated from where Kokabiel had stood when all the multitude of magical forces brought their wrath down upon him.

His clothes had been charred with the upper part of his suit jacket falling off him into ashes. His wings had forced themselves out… most likely a testament to his stubbornness to not die so pathetically. Two of his twelves wings had been completely atomized, they were mismatched on either side of his body. Parts of his upper body were either lightly charred or exhibited signs of frost burn.

The only problem were his eyes. Kokabiel didn’t look like a wounded animal at this point. He seemed to be even more enthused about the fight. Even as he coughed up blood… a side effect of Zhuge Liang’s noble phantasm. It’s curse would persist for a bit but Kokabiel was still smiling.

“And here I thought you were all jokes. Unworthy to stand against me for long. To use as the first casualties to incite my goal.” Kokabiel spoke, a crazed smile dancing across his lips as he snapped his fingers. “Fetch.”

_ ‘Fetch?’ _ Ritsuka turned his head slightly. Two symbols appeared as two very large hounds appeared. They weren’t even normal hounds either, with three sets of teeth brought to bare. 

“Ah… “ Ritsuka stated as the first Cerberus pounced at him. It seemed that they shared the same hatred of him that their owner gained.

“No you won’t!” Xenovia shouted as Excalibur Destruction came up slicing away the three heads.

“And now…” Kokabiel whispered as he lunged forward.

“What!?” Irina shouted.

Kokabiel had hardened his wings and released several flechettes. Several of which had sliced apart Irina leaving harsh gashes across her body. When she had tried to raise her Excalibur up, Kokabiel used his remaining wings to slam her into the ground.

For the barest of second, her grip loosened around Excalibur Mimic. That was all that was needed as Kokabiel and throwing all decorum away dropkicked Irina into the closest tree. If not for the buff she received… would have been reduced to chunky salsa.

Irina coughed and writhed as her arms instinctively curled around her body. The sudden kick and impact against a tree had knocked the wind out of her. That left her blade free… and out of her grip.

“Yo! Here boss man.” Freed chuckled as he hopped next to the slightly injured Fallen Angel.

“Listen here, you worthless Kings. You have reached a point where you have some merit in this world… but you’ve still yet to reach my level.” Kokabiel started monologuing.

Ritsuka turned to Kokabiel who merely looked deranged at this point as his reddened eyes glared into his soul. Xenovia has jumped off to deal with the other Cerberus as the knights all returned. None of them had their black keys on them.

“I’ll make sure your lives are ruined before the end of this night. I shall leave nothing left but your corpses to show your family what my intent is. If you think you can handle me then come… I shall be waiting for you in your own castle.” Kokabiel declared even as blood dropped from his mouth. The curse from the Stone Sentinel Maze still in effect… even though Ritsuka had uninstalled the card.

With a bright flash the pair warped away, throne and all.

“Asia! Healing, now!” Ritsuka called out as she rushed over to Irina who was barely able to keep her eyes open.

“Ach… ugh… pfaw…” Irina grunted out, trying desperately to breathe normally.

“Stop squirming and I’ll get you back up.” Asia held Irina down as Twilight Healing activated.

* * *

“That went better than I thought it would…” Rias muttered under her breath.

“Indeed… though even so… we barely made enough of a dent in him.” Sona sighed.

It had barely been five minutes and it had taken a bit to vaporize the Cerberus bodies. The other damages from their combined magic had left a large expanse of dead earth and broken walls around the tower. 

“We’re done here… where did he go?” Ravel came up to the two, the flames slowly died from her hands.

“Kuoh Academy… our castle.” Sona grunted as she did so. “While we have our defenses in place… it doesn’t mean much depending on what Kokabiel decides to do. We did enough damage to atomize his wings to dust, at least two of them.”

“All the means is that we have less to deal with.” Rias quickly added. She didn’t want to bring up that even with all three groups working together, it hadn’t been enough. She had been a bit overly confident that with the enchantments Ritsuka casted it would have been enough.

It hadn’t.

“Honestly, I’m just glad we did as well as we did.” Sona sighed. “And plan B?”

“Akeno?” Rias turned to her Queen. Akeno was more reticent about it though.

“We have a half hour more till he gets things ready.” Akeno sadly bowed her head. “We would have to buy more time.”

There was a slight silence between the group now. While the Cerberus pair had been dealt with by Xenovia, that didn’t mean that she had taken care of them immediately. Both Ravel and Sona’s forces had been forced to keep the second hound busy until the exorcist finished it off. A few of them had been knocked around… still intact but rattled nonetheless.

“I still have the freshest people. I’ll teleport us outside the academy and the injured party will remain to keep the barriers we placed up.” Rias announced.

“Are you sure? He tanked through several of our strongest blasts which were powered up I might add.” Sona argued. She wanted to do more than argue… she wanted to know how it was done. For the moment… she couldn’t. She desperately held back her need to bite her thumb in annoyance since that wasn’t who Sona was.

“As far as I can tell he is still our responsibility. My team is still in the best condition especially after that Cerberus attack.” Rias pointed out. “If anything it makes more sense for us to deal with the small contingency before they grow larger.”

“Agreed… even if only reluctantly. We’ll strengthen the barrier outside with those runestones helping as well so the damage doesn’t grow out of control.” Sona sighed.

* * *

“We’re going in.” Rias announces to her Peerage and Ritsuka. “We need to buy some more time before Plan B can be launched.”

“Dangerous.” Koneko mentioned as she cracked her knuckles. “I’ll do my part.”

“I won’t let any of them escape.” Kiba answered. He looked annoyed.

“Sounds good but do we have a plan?” Ritsuka wondered aloud.

“Honestly we just have to hold out for a bit longer until the other plan can be sprung.” Rias mentioned. “It’s not safe but if we let him get his way… I don’t want to even think about what will happen.”

“Don’t worry. We’ve got him on the ropes at the very least. We just need to hold on a bit longer.” Akeno giggled. “Fufufu… after all, we haven’t punished him enough yet. Only two wings taken? You’re slipping Ritsuka-kun.”

“Uh… right.” Ritsuka nodded. The sadism was too brazen but it did get a smile off the devils in the group… aside from Asia. 

“I’ll be going with you.” Xenovia announced. “The mission needs to be finished.”

“Agreed. Things need to be finished.” Rias grunted. “Your partner?”

“I’ll watch over her when we get back. I don’t think my healing will do much for a short encounter.” Asia lowered her head. “Sorry…” 

“No that’s understandable Asia. After all… taking out a healer is the first thing he might do now that he’s taken us seriously.” Rias chuckled, clenching her jaw quietly. “He’s taking us seriously so we need to be careful.”

“Let’s head out then.” Ritsuka answered as the sigil for teleportation lit beneath everyone’s feet.

With a small flash of light the entire group disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, I rewrote several sections over again when they didn't make sense and I did mention that this was a two part finale. I'm happier now with what I wrote and how motivated I got near the end. Next time is the finale. 
> 
> I decided that the buffs lasted until they were used. Mostly because turn based games and the time a turn takes is so variable. 
> 
> There are so many characters. So many characters.


	26. Countenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Kokabiel and something going wrong.

The flash lasted only a moment as the entire group landed outside of Kuoh Academy. Ritsuka peered down… the runestones had been tossed outside the main gate.

“Someone threw the runestones that acted like a beacon out of their position.” Ritsuka mentioned as the others looked down.

“We forgot about that priest guy!” Rias shouted… catching herself before she got any louder. “He’s probably inside.”

“We should go then.” Kiba muttered, his gaze growing a bit darker.

* * *

“Are you alright?” Valper started as his benefactor teleported in. He looked horrible with several very obvious wounds, burns and for some reason frostbite as well.

“Forget about that! Freed, hand him the swords!” Kokabiel all but screamed his orders. The sheer pressure was suffocating given how haggard he looked. It spoke volumes of their situation.

“Right right angel-San.” Freed flippantly replied, handing the swords over. Valper ignored the problem merely smiling as he did so.

“I’ll finish the ritual in a moment. Just need to synchronize the blades and everything should turn this world upside down.” Valper smirked gleefully as the magic circle began glowing brighter.

“See that you do…” Kokabiel sneered slightly. The wings on his back twitched slightly. Two of his glorious twelve wings had been seared down to nuns due to the magical might those brats had conjured.

It was by sheer luck that Valper had finished setting up when he did. Without the swords to act as focal points in the ritual, it has teetered on the edge of failure. Still it would take a few more minutes to truly get them fused once more… but afterwards should another sword be within the vicinity then the swords would fuse with a smaller ritual.

The entire block would be leveled as well but they were unimportant details. Valper giggled as the four blades rose into the air and started coming together.

“Five minutes.” Valper called out… to which Kokabiel seemingly ignored. There was a reason for it though. The gates had been thrown open.

* * *

**Five minutes before…**

“Ritsuka, could you empower us again?” Rias questioned before they took another step towards the academy.

“Hm…” Ritsuka thoughtfully answered.  _ ‘How do I know cooldown times like this? I’ll also have to reequip that card again. I may need to be ready on the attack.’ _

Ritsuka mentally sighed as he equipped Zhuge Liang once more. He was lucky that he could actually rebuff everyone up once again. Though admittedly their party composition was far smaller than originally constructed. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia and him were supposed to be the only ones heading inside while the rest strengthened the barrier now surrounding the school. 

Two snaps of his fingers and everyone had been strengthened and toughened up. As much as Ritsuka wanted to go all out… he still didn’t know how strong Kokabiel was. Durability had been figured out given that even working with three different Devil families, it wasn’t enough. 

“I’m not going to be able to constantly buff you, I’ll be a sitting duck if I do so make these hits count.” Ritsuka intoned. For some reason his voice was ragged and full of hesitation, to them. To him… he knew he had equipped that card for far too long and quietly uninstalled it. He had someone else in mind… for the first go. His finisher was already decided but that would come only after he could see what the battlefield looked like.

“Understood. Then Asia, I need you to come with us. If worse comes to worst.” Rias gave off a tense smile. The worries of a dangerous Fallen Angel were suffocating to some degree.

“Uh… okay. I’ve done what I can for her so I’ll get someone to look after her.” Asia gulped before turning to one of the other pawns.

“The rest of you get ready. We’re going in.” Rias announced.

“Right!” Everyone but Ritsuka and Xenovia called back. Their agreement to the plan as evident as the looks on their faces..

“Is this going to be okay?” Xenovia whispered to the quiet mage who stared pensively at the school grounds.

“I don’t know. Something unexpected might happen… so I guess get ready for anything.” Ritsuka shrugged. 

There was already something tugging at the back of his mind. The problem with cornering someone who was stronger was their unpredictability. Given how frazzled and wild Kokabiel looked, he couldn’t figure out what kind of move he would pull when confronted. It happened before… things that were better unlearned came up when they were least expected.

Bedivere and Roman were prime subjects given what he has learned during those singularities.

* * *

“Looks like the brats have come to play. I’m disappointed though. So few of you, makes it seem like you're not taking me seriously.” Kokabiel mused and with a snap of his fingers forced two more Cerberus to appear. “I suppose I’ll have to show you why that’s a bad idea.”

Akeno and Rias immediately flew upwards charging up their magic. Forced into combat against the first hound they led their quarry off towards the athletic field.

“Koneko, Asia… let’s handle the other for now.” Ritsuka grabbed the young devils by their shoulders. 

They looked back as that left Kiba and Xenovia alone to deal with the priest. A quiet nod from Kiba relaxed Koneko enough to agree as she followed the mage… who had a silver gauntlet on his right arm. It was a strange sight to be sure and for some reason while she was worried about that gauntlet she followed regardless. Asia, somehow, felt awed by the gauntlet but she couldn’t figure out why.

“Done…” Valper announced. The sword had combined into a larger blade.

“Freed! Show our guests our hospitality.” Kokabiel ordered jovially, the hints of madness still pooling in his gaze.

“Boy oh boy, look at this. The great Freed-sama, using Excalibur Reforged, killing the corrupt members of the church for siding with devils.” Freed cheerfully giggled as he pulled the hilt down and let his tongue glide along the blade, careful not to cut himself as he did so.

“The only monster being exterminated here is you.” Xenovia responded as she charged against Freed. Kiba, however, focused directly on the priest.

“ **You…** ” Kiba growled out as he stomped over towards the bastard before him. “Do you know who I am!?”

“Should I? Wait… hm… ah, were you one of my experiments?” Valper tried to remember but the crinkling of his brow revealed how little he did remember. 

“ **Experiment!** Because of you everyone I knew were killed because of your Holy Sword Project!” Kiba screamed, his grief emanated from his very soul.

“To be fair, it was something that needed to be done. After all with all the evil in the world, someone must be able to wield these holy swords. That’s why I have searched ever since my childhood for the reason… and I found it. A gene that all humans possess but… you were inadequate. All of you were.” Valper explained over the roar of the battles as Freed and Xenovia traded blows. “So I came up with a better idea. Why couldn’t I just extract it?”

“You monster.” Kiba gritted his teeth, rage overwhelming him.

“So once you played your part we managed to finish our goal.” Valper answered by pulling out a large crystal. “This is the reason those that grew without those genes are able to wield these holy swords. And it seems as though my research is still being used given how that girl there can wield one.” 

“My friends died for your sick twisted ambitions…” Kiba get sick as he saw the culmination of his entire being… in a single rock. The lamentations and the death surrounding it… all for a simple rock.

“I would have more… but Freed needed to use a blade as well. Three, in fact were used just to give him that chance. I suppose as a courtesy to our long history, I should give you the dregs that were left.” Valper smiled as he tossed the crystal at Kiba’s feet.

Collapsing to his knees… Kiba could no longer feel the rage coursing through his veins. The cold emptiness of seeing everything that his friends, his family even, amounted to laid there between his knees. Kiba cradled the jewel between his fingers uttering apologies to those comrades who had let him live so long ago.

The jewel glowed as if offering an apology and the hope he would forgive himself. Within that glow Kiba subsumed the gem and something changed.

* * *

Rias and Akeno fired spell after spell. Their empowered attacks overwhelmed the Cerberus. It was almost a joke as it tried to fire flames from its maw… only for Akeno to knock them away without much effort.

“I love these spells he uses on us.” Akeno perversely giggled as she charged up more lightning and fried the hound to a charred corpse before Rias finished it off, vaporizing it to atoms.

“Indeed… let’s help Kiba then.” Rias smiled as the two flew off from dealing with their fodder.

A bright light caught their attention.

* * *

“You know… I never expected my life to go this way.” Ritsuka calmly stated as he slapped one of Cerberus’ heads away. The silver arm left a burn mark on the creature… as if it was considered evil.

“Hm? Important now?” Koneko asked as an uppercut sent the middle head up.

“Is it really that surprising? Though I don’t know if I could say the same given how my life has gone.” Asia muttered as she stood back. She still wasn’t confident that she could fight at the same level as Ritsuka or Koneko just yet.

“Nah… I’m just making small talk. I’m surprised how sharp your cuts are now.” Ritsuka complimented the fighter as they hopped back from a lethargic flame breath.

“Senpai is a slave driver during training.” Koneko playfully pouted… Ritsuka’s calm demeanor seemingly helped her focus. She felt very calm and collected, as if someone had shielded her.

“He doesn’t drive me that badly though…” Asia brought up.

“You are still learning though. You have a reason why he isn’t that hard on you.” Koneko pointed out.

“She is still learning. And you did ask me to do so. Then you greedily sit in my lap taking a nap.” Ritsuka accused the young lady which made her flinch and blush. It wasn’t overly distracting and Ritsuka ran the tip of his blade underneath the left head’s jaw before severing it off in one fluid motion.

_ ‘Thank you Bedivere. You’re swordsmanship and demeanor have once again kept me safe.’  _ Ritsuka mentally saluted his hardworking friend. 

“I-I don’t do that!” Koneko hissed loudly. She flinched once more only to release all her strength into one punch.

“But Koneko-chan… I’ve seen you do that.” Asia pointed out.

The sheer weight she placed in her strike caved the middle head in sending it directly into its torso. The trauma made the relatively intact right head fall over, incapable of making any more movements.

“You even nip on one of my fingers whenever you managed to catch my arm.” Ritsuka plainly stated. He wasn’t certain if it was done seductively or was an unconscious habit she had. She did prefer to always have sweets whenever she could.

Koneko blushed heavily, lowering her gaze as she did so. Asia stiltedly chuckled though she was a bit surprised about learning that she did that. Before they could go further in their conversation, a bright light caught their attention. The Cerberus had stopped moving which allowed them to focus on what was happening.

* * *

Kiba stood up once more. His gaze no longer held that same hatred he once held, at least, not at the intensity that it had been at. Freed had managed to knock Xenovia away giving him some breathing room.

“Lookie here, lookie here. Something interesting this way comes. Though like always Freed-sama must come to the rescue for his livelihood to continue.” Freed screeched into action as he charged towards the newly risen knight.

“I’ll show you what being a knight truly means.” Kiba calmly stated as light magic and dark magic coalesced into both hands. “Sword of the Betrayer!”

A blade of light and darkness formed within his grasp. The sudden formation left little time to react but Kiba was still a Knight of the Gremory family. The clashing of blades rang out… but this time the blade Kiba wielded didn’t snap from a single clash between the two.

Freed grit his teeth as his sudden advantage against the demon was lost but he didn’t lose control like he usually would. Managing to jump away, Freed changed the shape of his sword, allowing it to wildly slice around.

“Slice! Slice! Slice! Slice! Come and be sliced!” Freed giggled like a madman, incapable of seeing this as anything more than a fluke.

Kiba zoomed around dodging the worst of the blows that came from Excalibur Mimic’s abilities. Whipping around like a thrashing snake, the blade went wild. 

“Why can’t I hit you!?” Freed whined as he kept up his assault. The blade soon turned invisible to naked eye though it didn’t deter Kiba’s movements.

“Enough! Peter, Basil, Dionysus and the Virgin Mary. Lend thine ears to my humble request. I wield this blade in the name of the saints who dwell within it- Durandal!” Xenovia shouted as she pulled a blade out of thin air, wrapped in chains as if to repress a power that shouldn’t be released.

“What!? No one can wield Durandal! Even with all the research I put in no one came close!” Valper suddenly cried out as he saw the sword she wielded.

“True. The Vatican couldn’t make anyone capable.” Xenovia answered as the chains shattered.

“Then how-?” Valper was cut off.

“I was born capable of wielding a holy sword… same as Irina.” Xenovia announced as she swung her sword down. 

Freed attempted to parry the blow… but the power at which she swung shattered the blade. Freed stared in sheer disbelief as the blade which had been entrusted to him was destroyed.

“This is it!” Kiba shouted as he swept forth a diagonal cut going from shoulder to lower side.

Freed coughed up blood as the cut appeared across his torso. Though the swing did much more than that as he flew off across the sigil on the ground which was losing power.

“It can’t be… but that is the only explanation. The balance between good and evil has been shattered. That’s why that sword can exist!” Valper started to sanctimoniously cry out as his eyes widened. It was as if he finally understood the truth of the world in some capacity.

* * *

_ ‘Oh that’s not good.’  _ Ritsuka looked at Kokabiel more so throughout the fight rather than at the display going on between the three sword wielders. 

Kokabiel was grinning madly down at them… but his gaze was situated fully on Valper. In what way he couldn’t actually tell since the beating he received earlier had eroded any sense of calm that Kokabiel once held. It didn’t help that with Bedivere installed, Ritsuka was completely calm and collected. It was even a skill that Bedivere had that made him look at the big picture. Kokabiel was going to kill him.

Rushing forward as the priest started to ramble, Ritsuka looked at the silver arm. It was reckless but Kiba still needed closure.

A spear of light zoomed down directly for Valper Galilei. A swing backhand and the spear of light shattered to particles. Without wasting a second, he quickly kicked the priest in the back sending him flying over to the devils.

“Koneko! Keep him contained!” Ritsuka shouted out.

* * *

It had been a shock when the swords had combined. Light and Darkness coalescing into a stable form. Still Koneko watched as Kiba found something he was looking for. Closure, she supposed. Though when her name was called she jumped into action. What she thought was going to happen would be her charging in to strike. What she got was catching the priest and knocking him unconscious.

“Understood.” Koneko answered. It would stop her from fully getting involved… but she could feel how outmatched she could be should she make one mistake. Asia quickly joined her, though she relented on healing him.

It was surprising to see her not do so right away but given he was set to help kill them all it was understandable. Until Kokabiel was dealt with Asia made no move to use Twilight Healing.

* * *

‘ **Again Mage you get in my way!** ” Kokabiel growled out, allowing his rage out fully. The sheer pressure it exuded would have crushed any regular person.

Ritsuka merely hopped back, still sporting a serious scowl though collected about what he had done. He didn’t answer, forcing Kokabiel off his throne and down to the ground below.

“ **Answer me Mage!** ” Kokabiel forced his ten other wings out. The intimidation evident as Kiba and Xenovia pulled towards Ritsuka flanking at his left and right respectively.

Kiba peered behind him at the priest… but refocused on Kokabiel. He knew what needed to be done. Xenovia wanted to rush in… though given the small gesture of Ritsuka holding his palm to her, she got the message. Charging in would be suicide.

Unfortunately… only Xenovia got the message.

Akeno and Rias each fired off a wave of their respective magic. Lightning and Destruction danced across where Kokabiel stood. Even as he pushed back the spells striking him, his knuckles blistered with each second. Ritsuka quickly activated Bedivere’s Oath of Protection. Kiba and Xenovia both seemed to breathe easier though their confusion shined through as their free hands rubbed their upper chests.

“ **You’re too weak!** ” Kokabiel shouted as the spheres of magic were destroyed.

“We rush him now.” Xenovia hissed as Kiba followed suit. Ritsuka remained behind.

As much as rushing in would be a good point at the moment… Ritsuka did more by acting like a beacon for Kokabiel to focus on. His eyes weren’t focused on either knight or the magic that had rained down upon him. His gaze razor focused on him and him alone.

Xenovia swung first forcing a spear to form in Kokabiel’s hand. The sudden clang of magical steel against light forced Kokabiel to actually try and block. Her power was somewhat stronger than he expected. On cue, Kiba also struck, his sword managing to slice partially through the spear as if it wasn’t there. 

Caught in place Kokabiel knocked Kiba away with a quick shoulder barge. The sudden shift and Xenovia lost the sword lock. A quick leg forced itself into her gut, which didn’t seem to do as much damage as he expected.

A lot of things weren’t going as he expected as his gaze returned to the mage, standing out of his range. Had the earlier attack not fucked up his wings he would have shot a flechette storm of his feathers at the bastard.

Kiba zoomed forward. He was stronger than he once thought. Kokabiel still caught the blade with his finger tips. Though the force still made his hand bend slightly back. The brat ducked down as the exorcist came in from above. A sudden swing came in too close leaving a deep cut across his cheek.

“Tch… seems you dogs still can fight even with an empty promise from above.” Kokabiel hissed as he wiped the blood off his cheek with a quick flick of his thumb.

“What the hell do you mean?” Xenovia hissed as she lamented the shallow cut. It helped that she didn’t lose her breath from the kick.

“Oh you don’t know? I suppose now is as good as any other time.” Kokabiel sneered… which slowly ebbed back into a crooked smile, enhanced by the disheveled look he was sporting. Insanity danced upon his expression as pure glee bled into his voice. “God is dead. He has been since the end of the war.”

The silence billowed across the field. Ritsuka watched as each of the religious members of their group looked absolutely horrified.

“You lie…” Xenovia shuddered.

“I suppose it’s only fair that the top brass wouldn’t say anything. But no… it is the truth. I suppose that fool Michael is still keeping the system running. Isn’t that just funny… you all focused your very beings into a being who no longer exists. The fact that that boy there is holding a sword of light and darkness is all the proof that you need.” Kokabiel laughed as he finished his words, pointing at Kiba who nervously glanced down at Xenovia then at Asia. “Given how heavily the others need the faith of the sheep to continue going on just espouses how the love of God is gone.”

Asia fell to her knees… unable to look up anymore. It had been too much.

“God is… dead?” Asia brokenly stated. While she did seem out of it, her whole body was still attempting to stand back up.

“Yes! Now let the next war begin! Let all who stand in my way become the new martyrs of the Fallen’s supremacy!” Kokabiel screeched out, frothing at the mouth in jubilation.

_ ‘What do we do… learning that put our healer and the only other muscle available in such dire straits. What about -‘ _ Kiba peered back to look at Ritsuka who looked more confused than anything.

* * *

_ ‘Huh… that is the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard. Does this diminish what Jeanne, Amakusa and Martha usually say where God is the ultimate force? I mean this is a parallel world as far as I can tell. I’ll think about that later… oh, Kiba’s still capable. Let’s see… have to hold him for ten more minutes… yeah, gonna have to go a bit more all out.’  _ Ritsuka mentally grumbled. 

When Kiba fully peered back, he could only wink. 

_ ‘Well… he wanted Excalibur… so might as well give him that…’  _ Ritsuka switched from Bedivere to Arthur’s card. While Artoria would have a far more graceful style, it was very evident that a far more aggressive style was necessary.

* * *

Kiba prepared himself. He was certain he was prepared for anything though lately that mindset had been challenged for the entire month their new friend had been there.

This was one of those days.

**“What!?”** Kokabiel had forced two light spears to appear in front of him as Ritsuka bore down on him. Something was being forced to chop down on the Fallen’s guard breaking the hold his proclamation had broken the will of the ORC.

“Strike Air.” Ritsuka calmly stated as the tip of his weapon laid parallel towards Kokabiel’s forehead.

A burst of wind flew out of whatever was being held against Kokabiel’s weapons knocking his head back forcing him tumbling backwards. The sudden burst took the Fallen by surprise as he attempted to use his frayed wings to break from the roll. The attack from the lighthouse made it difficult but they did the job… even if one of them fractured from the sudden attack.

“Kiba, support me okay.” Ritsuka spoke to the knight who merely nodded in response. “Get Akeno to shoot lightning haphazardly around.”

“Understood.” Kiba answered.

“ **You bastard! I knew I should have killed you faster!** ” Kokabiel screamed as he pulled out the largest spear of light he could make.

Mana wreathed around Ritsuka, he couldn’t exactly use that noble phantasm outright. It would probably destroy a lot of the town even if he shot it upwards. Though that was only speculation really. Still, the danger to the town came first.

_ ‘Battle of attrition it is then.’ _ Ritsuka grumbled as he readied himself.

* * *

“Akeno!” Kiba called out as she got the message, charging her magic up.

Fortunately, Kokabiel was entirely focused on Ritsuka. The sheer hatred that flashed in his eyes for being denied over and over blinded him to all other distractions. The spear flew straight and true as Ritsuka raised whatever he was holding up. The spear of light dissipated from a single strike, though it’s purpose had been served.

Charging forward, Kokabiel used it merely as a distraction. In his dominant hand was another spear of equal strength bearing down on him. Another clash forced both arms away. 

Lightning rained down upon Kokabiel, forcing him away. As his gaze turned up Ritsuka charged forward. Backing away a moment too late saw his cheek being cut. 

“ **Again!** ” Kokabiel screamed as he charged up another spear.

“Strike Air!” The blast of wind shot forward, knocking Kokabiel off his feet as Kiba came in.

“Take this!” Kiba swung the sword of the betrayer upwards attempting to slice open Kokabiel’s head. 

Two wings shot out attempted to block the blade managing to do so as the wing tips flew away after the blade went through them, skewing the arc of the swing enough to escape death. 

Kokabiel immediately shot his arm out, grasping Kiba by the leg. The sudden shift let Kiba meet the ground personally as he was dragged. Ritsuka misjudged the timing as he flew back from a Kiba sized projectile.

“Oof!” Ritsuka coughed as he pushed Kiba off him.

“Sorry about that.” Kiba wheezed as he rolled back to his feet.

“ **There!** ” Kokabiel growled, zooming upon the two in seconds, spears at the ready.

Large blasts of lightning and destruction magic rained down on his path forcing him back as Akeno and Rias kept covering for the two. It had barely been enough to allow the two to get back to their feet.

Ritsuka charged forward as Kokabiel shifted his aim upwards. At this point he was running on instinctual rage, lashing out at anything that got in his way. Light spears flew up as he swung the invisible weapon he was holding onto.

Even so, Kokabiel had fought through instinct forcing several of his wings out to act as a guard. The weapon easily sliced through severing the wings on the right side of Kokabiel’s body. The blade came back as Kokabiel hissed in pain.

“ **You ignorant little bastard!** ” Kokabiel shoves a spear directly at Ritsuka only to be parried.

That hid the swing of another spear directly for his face. Kiba stepped in using the flat of his own blade to parry the spear… which didn’t stop the momentum from hitting Ritsuka in the face with the flat of his blade.

“Mmrgh…” Ritsuka grumbled as he stepped back. With a servant’s constitution acting for his own, the smack of the blade was negligible damage wise, at least as far as he could tell. The distraction however was far more dangerous.

“ **Gotcha!** ” Kokabiel gleefully snickered as he thrust the original spear he held for Ritsuka’s face.

“No!” Xenovia shouted as she brought down her own blade.

The severed arm of Kokabiel landed unceremoniously off to the side as he stumbled back. Blood sprayed out of the clean cut coating the exorcist who jumped back in surprise. Durandal was always one to relish in destruction against evil, she didn’t expect the clean cut it had produced given that she couldn’t control its destructive impulses.

“ **You stupid bitch** !” Kokabiel screeched as he held the stump of his broken arm, trying desperately to hold back the blood leaking from it. 

Kokabiel was looking extremely desperate. The right side of his back was wingless at this point. The left side was horribly mangled due to the combined might of everyone working together. It was even worse for his body as several lacerations covered him from the whipping wind coming from the mage and whatever weapon he was holding. The less spoken about his stump arm the better.

It wasn’t any better as he looked explicitly at the mage. An invisible weapon, the slight holy signature coming off of it whenever it swung too close to him or he parried a spear away, and the sheer danger he radiated. It felt draconic… or worse. The only weapons that could reach that level was Excalibur… but that weapon had been shattered completely. It didn’t make sense… it made no sense at all.

“ **What the hell are you!? That shouldn’t be possible! It doesn’t make sense!** ” Kokabiel screeched like a cornered animal. 

As he forwent all common sense, Kokabiel formed whatever spear he could in his rattled state allowing more to appear behind him. There was no point anymore as he threw away everything.

“ **It doesn’t fucking matter! Everyone dies and I’ll get the war I want now!** ” Kokabiel announced with the gravitas of a dying man as more and more light spears appeared around him.

Ritsuka gulped as Kiba and Xenovia both stepped back as well. It was intimidating enough knowing just how far a dying man would go. Grinding his teeth in annoyance, Ritsuka had to make his decision now. Rias and Akeno both shot off their own magic if only to do something. One of those spears shot out blocking the magic they had used in place.

“Kiba… Xenovia… get far back with the others now…” Ritsuka spoke as loud as he could to the other two. “I got another trick up my sleeve.”

Kiba clenched his jaw while Xenovia accepted it at face value. They silently agreed as they jumped back to the others. The action actually broke Asia out of her stupor.

* * *

_ ‘So… does this fit the criteria? I’m gonna have to get close and fire straight up. Let’s not even kid that I’m the only thing he really wants to kill. Yup… there’s his gaze. He’s realizing it and smiling… damn.’ _ Ritsuka started to power up his weapon. He would only shoot it once.

He only had one chance… even if Xenovia would see that was an acceptable risk.

_ ‘My opponent is stronger than me.’ _ A small ping. 

_ ‘My opponent isn’t an Elemental.’ _ Another ping. 

_ ‘They are definitely evil.’ _ Another ping. 

_ ‘I’m not getting anything out of this… I’m losing a lot of anonymity.’ _ Another ping sounded out. 

_ ‘He wants to destroy the order of the world as well in an endless war most likely.’  _ The last ping rang out.

For some reason another ping rang out but Ritsuka couldn’t figure out why. Still he didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth for what was a natural boon. He would only have one shot.

“ **Finally! Finally you worthless piece of trash! You finally stand there for me to kill!** ” Kokabiel screeched as he flexed his remaining arm. “ **Now die!** ”

Admittedly Ritsuka was getting tired of hearing the same damn thing over and over again. Even Spartacus knew how to pepper his metaphors about rebellion so that they didn’t sound exactly the same over and over again. That didn’t diminish the danger in the slightest… but it did give him to resolve for his admittedly haphazard plan.

Kokabiel jumped straight up, as he rose and grabbed each spear and began launching them down at his target, Ritsuka, in full force. Tunnel visioned, enraged and completely furious, every single spear was for him and him alone. 

The blade powered up revealing itself for only a moment before shining a full golden glow. Ironically, this was a battle to save the world seeing that Kokabiel wanted nothing more than to war with everyone in a twisted sense of superiority. As the spears splashed around him, there was a strange sense of calm… an intuitive insight of sorts that the place he was standing would be fine.

There was a slight grumbling in the back of his mind that the skill apparently didn’t count dodging the flat of Kiba’s blade as something intuitive. It didn’t matter… for the moment.

_ ‘ _ ** _Ex- CALIBUR!_ ** _ ’ _ Ritsuka mentally called out as he chopped the blade down.

A beam of pure light shot out of the sword straight up towards Kokabiel. His wings were shot, he was subjected to gravity and the spears he had thrown were enveloped by the beam of light. Time slowed… he couldn’t tell why, only that it did.

For a moment, it almost felt as though God’s own light had returned. It wasn’t but in his addled state it could very well have been. The light touched his torso.

“ **Agh...AH...AHHHHHHHH!** ” Kokabiel screamed as the light surrounded him, heating his entire body. 

The blood leaking from his stump arm boiled before the wound cauterized fully. Every single exposed piece of skin bubbled and cracked. Whatever hair he had turned to ash. Before he knew it his entire body felt as though it was scorched in the sun itself.

Then he exploded.

* * *

It had been too long. Sona and Ravel had both been keeping the barrier around the school strong. Luckily they had spread out and kept things from overwhelming their own magical prowess. There had been a few problems with the sound of screaming whistling out from time to time but they had gotten lucky. A few of the pawns had learned how to create small wards to distract people… though they weren’t the best. For what they needed, it was good enough.

“It’s been a while already… we have been holding it for almost twenty minutes.” Sona muttered under her breath.

“It should be okay. Nothing has been causing any fluctuations to the barrier. Those focal points we used made things work out pretty well.” Ravel pointed out her worry was being kept under control far better than even she expected.

“Is it? We haven’t even heard anything from those who went in.” Sona brought up. 

“Let’s not throw everything out of proportion. That could just mean that we are winning and they’re just cleaning things up.” Ravel shot back.

Before they could continue the top of the barrier shattered as a large beam of light raced for the heavens leaving the entire city shining. Every single devil who had been keeping the barrier going were pushed to their knees as they kept the sides of the barrier up just to keep the shockwave from striking said city.

“Uh…” Ravel wanted to refute that it was a bad thing that happened. She couldn’t find the words since the beam of light had gone straight up to the stratosphere most likely… where everyone who wasn’t asleep could see.

“That… that is really bad.” Sona bluntly stated.

* * *

As the light finally abated the charred body of Kokabiel slowly fell back to the earth. What had been a single use of Excalibur had left a crater large enough to cover the entire field in which they had fought in. 

By instinct, every single devil spread their wings and raced as far away as possible. Xenovia had carried Valper away who was now foaming at the mouth, the last words he spoke were holy sword before the majesty had robbed him of consciousness. 

The others, however, had been shaking incessantly from the fear that that much power had been released so close. The only real good thing to come of this was that none of the buildings had fallen into the sinkhole created by Ritsuka. It also wasn’t exactly deep, just expansive.

Ritsuka faltered in the crater. He had braced himself though a part of him should have also used reinforcement magecraft as well. The tip of the sword was planted in the dirt as he used it to hold his entire body up. Every muscle, every bone and every single magic circuit he had were screaming in protest at the sudden release of so much mana. Had the air not been charged with so much mana, he was certain he would have been bleeding from his eyes and ears for putting so much strain on his body.

The sudden crash of Kokabiel broke that revelry. Landing unceremoniously a few meters away, Ritsuka nearly wretched at the sight of him. He had barely any clothes left, most of it looked charred and stuck to his body. His skin had been burned to the point of cracking from the sheer heat that had been exerted on him. It almost looked like he was a candle… his body fat coagulated on his extremities, his hands and feet. 

Ritsuka would have looked away… but that was when he started moving. It was awkward and deliberate.

“ **Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** ” Kokabiel screamed out as he seemed to be staring up. The heat had probably burned out his eyes as well.

Ritsuka grit his teeth… it would have been torture to let anyone go through this for long. It didn’t help that the feelings of Arthur also started to espouse the concept of mercy. It was acceptable, he supposed. Even when facing everything else he could only agree that one more move was necessary and allowing anyone else to do so would be cowardly.

It still didn’t make him feel any better about it and no one was getting closer to the edge of the crater.

“It’s over.” Ritsuka bluntly stated… raising the blade up. A simple planting of the sword on his heart would make the death quick.

“Now wait a minute. Hold up there!” A voice called out as someone jumped down into the crater.

* * *

“Akeno? Was that Azazel!?” Rias called out to Akeno. She was still shivering from the amount of energy that had been released just moments ago.

“Y-Yes.” Akeno found her voice but no one actually made a move to go down into the crater.

The sheer amount of magical energy that blanketed the area had been stifling and pervasive enough to be suffocating. Even so, everyone attempted to stand up.

* * *

“Hello again… seems you did a number to one of my guys, again I might add.” Azazel playfully chuckled as he stepped forward looking over the charred body of Kokabiel. “Ech… looks like burnt toast.”

“Why?” Ritsuka breathed out. Fatigue was hitting him more than it should have. Probably using Excalibur with that many seals undone, or using the blade in general was the reason for such a thing occurring. He had to look back through the notes that were left… even if they were bare bones.

“Why am I here? Why was I watching? Why didn’t I intervene quicker?” Azazel rattled off as he stepped past Ritsuka towards Kokabiel. “I think we both know the answers at this point but since you asked aloud I might as well acquiesce to your curiosity. For him, curiosity, and because I felt you could handle it. Those eyes of yours tell stories. Stories beyond the pale that would make any being in this world stomach churn from anxiety.”

Ritsuka lowered the blade to his side… while not fully off guard, it remained only for his defense.

“And? What does that change?” Ritsuka calmly mentioned, the strain of his breathing was slowing down.

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all. This was merely for my own satisfaction. After all there’ve been several spies from the other factions hiding around lately. Found a Greek patsy, an Indian, a few youkai, and even some grim reapers all snooping around. Since I didn’t want to cause anything bad I merely knocked them out and sent them back home, scout’s honor.” Azazel saluted rather blithely all while wearing a smirk on his face. “I didn’t get them all mind you but I did stop them from seeing what happened today.”

“Of course.” Ritsuka answered.

“So about my proposition…?” Azazel smiled as he knelt down next to Kokabiel.

“To be studied? I’ll remain human… but I don’t mind negotiating things about it. Next weekend.” Ritsuka sighed as he agreed to an ultimatum. 

Ritsuka was glad that he wasn’t being completely scoped out by the world yet. Though it would stifle any investigations he was trying to make, this would be too much to handle all at once and Chaldea still hadn’t contacted him. So many days had already passed and that still was on his mind.

“Wonderful… mind if I take this one and that exorcist and priest? I’m certain I could get info out of them real easy.” Azazel remained still though the easy devil-may-care smile on his face was worrisome.

“Priest stays. That’s Kiba’s path towards healing.” Ritsuka answered. Admittedly, he was going straight over Rias’ head, but that illusion didn’t seem to be selling at this point.

“Fair enough. I’ll be taking them then.” Azazel mentioned as he grabbed the charred corpse of Kokabiel, who groaned and screamed at the sudden touch.

It took a few minutes but he did find Freed… half buried in the crater. A small amount of force and he was ripped straight from the ground. Luckily, in one piece as well. Freed was unconscious and completely out of it, still bleeding from the cut he received earlier.

With one flap Azazel left with the two others. Ritsuka uninstalled the card letting Excalibur disappear once more… he was probably going to have to explain things.

* * *

He had been too late… the battle was done and Azazel had already interceded into the battle. Vali watched as the barrier that had surrounded the academy slowly started to repair itself. The magical signature that had emanated from the area was… intoxicating.

A worthy challenge hid in that sphere since his true rival was still figuring out how to actually use his powers. A quick warm up would have been good enough… had Azazel not intervened. The excuse he could have used had already been taken care of.

** _‘Seems like you didn’t make it in time’_ ** A voice called out in his mind.

“Hmph. Doesn’t matter. It was merely a whim.” Vali crossed his arms shaking his head in dismissal.

** _‘Very well. Shall we leave then.’_ ** The voice muttered.

Vali looked back at the barrier. He could have broken the barrier and taken care of that itch. After all Azazel had been making a big deal out of the human he wanted to research but he still didn’t see any point in it. 

With one jump he disappeared off into the distance. He shook his head in annoyance, the chance for war had been crushed before he could fully revel in it.

* * *

Ritsuka stumbled out of the crater as the others finally worked up the nerve to get closer. Kiba was the first to make it, smiling as he did so.

“We lived… and we have this guy.” Kiba smirked as his gaze looked back at Valper, unconscious and completely immobile. 

“Where are the other two?” Rias broke into the conversation almost immediately.

“Azazel took them… I was too worn out to deal with him as well.” Ritsuka answered… which was technically true. His whole body felt almost exactly as when he used Sigurd’s card. There was a horrible pain burning through his body.

“Damn… did he mention what he was going to do?” Rias nearly bit her thumb from frustration.

“Interrogate them is what he said… though I doubt they’ll ever get anything out of Kokabiel after what he looked like.” Ritsuka muttered as he looked at everyone. There was still some anxiousness everyone wore. “How much time did we actually waste?”

“Fifteen minutes…” Akeno wistfully answered. “Should we cancel our support?”

A great seal appeared in the sky as several beings popped out of it. Before Rias stood the brother which Ritsuka had seen that one time. Also the maid he saw that one morning was next to him alongside several other people all with devil wings.

“I suppose that’s a moot point now.” Akeno muttered.

* * *

** _‘We are done. All seventy two demon god pillars have once again risen back from the ashes.’ _ **

Goetia peered down from the throne as every single pillar seemed to ungulate in agreement. Whatever had gone down before within the Temple of Time no longer mattered. Their world view may have changed, but that didn’t diminish the truth of the world at the moment. 

Humanity wasn’t at the top of the mountain in this world. 

Agents had been sent out using the form of the families which held their crests. Facsimiles, fakes made manifest, had spread throughout the world peering for each being that seemed to hold humans down.

** _‘We have found the reason that we have made manifest once more.’_ **

Sitting before him was a golden crystal. The crystal opened revealing that which it had sent out to seven different times as well. A holy grail sat upon that pedestal. 

** _‘Though that begs the question. How did this appear here?’_ **

The Holy Grail before Goetia shared nothing in common with the ones he had sent out. It didn’t have the same corruptive influence it had placed on its own plan. Even so, it felt right. It felt as though the connection to Gaia was stronger than ever with the Grail before it. It felt as though all of humanity was bleeding through the magical energy emanating from the Grail.

It had found the means to enact a plan. That was the only thing that mattered.

** _‘We shall bring an end to the gods. From this day forward we shall work towards humanity standing on top of all others.’_ **

“My King, I have an urgent report.” Flauros spoke up breaking the flow of their conversation.

** _‘What is it? Has something come up?’_ **

“This has come up.” Flauros answered.

A vision appeared of a city. As the sight turned, everything went bright. A pillar of light exploded from one point on the horizon.

** _‘Excalibur. Has a servant manifested due to my appearance finally? Has the Counter Force finally acted in response?’_ **

It was a bemusing thought given how it had barely managed to gain its original form from the corpses of its potential successors. Though given how pitiable those beings were, it was hard to tell. Devils were biologically a statistical failure when it came to breeding. That was also most likely the case given the other beings that existed in this world.

As such, it was better to act. The only problem was the appearance of Excalibur within this world. There were only two things it could be at this point. Either the world had summoned the Saber that wielded the sacred sword…

Or Chaldea was also in the area.

** _‘Flauros… go to this area. Find if Chaldea is here. My sight has been hazy since we’ve found ourselves in this world.’_ **

“By your will my King.” Flauros answered as his avatar of Lev Lainur reformed and disappeared back into the aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished that chapter... It took a while. You know... working during a pandemic is tiring. It's worse when I want to eat something and they've impose a state wide curfew to stop the spread. Anyways, chapter is done. Kokabiel is dealt with and a bit more is revealed. Also Goetia knows now that something is there in that world now. Oh noes...
> 
> Other notes, I've cross posted this on fanfiction. You know it's kind of bad there review wise. I'm pretty sure I've gotten a threat from some random guest who keeps trying to post fuck you rias fanboy. Like every time I post something. Very annoying but I erase that before it can be. Then its a mixed bag because like I've explained here this is a Ritsuka centric story. Mostly because if Chaldea is involved this story would have last ten chapters at most. With the number of casters and assassins just to search it makes it impossible to actually keep tension because we have the means to circumvent almost anything.


	27. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While we have seen so much of Ritsuka, what happened over that week before Kokabiel actually struck.

**One week prior to the Incident…**

It had been a sound plan. Explore, integrate and place sleeper agents. A reasonable plan… only mired by the fact that their actions had led to problems.

“I’m sorry, as I’ve been trying to tell you. At the moment only Serafall Leviathan can handle these matters and she has been predisposed.” The filthy half devil attempted to appease it. An annoyance but as its King had stated. It had to play the part.

“No, no. I’m terribly sorry to bother you so. It’s just that I’ve finally returned to the fold so to say but I’ve been a little uncertain how to go about it.” The figure stated fixing his top hat as he did so, giving off a short smile.

“Truly I’m sorry. I’ll immediately send word and see if we can get her to respond.” The secretary, it supposed, mentioned.

It was a decent plan… if not for the complete and utter incompetence of the staff. Most of them even seemed to be the type to betray at a moment’s notice. Given that it was the demon god pillar that ran the observatory and could see the future, a slight form of precognition, it was always disgusted by what it saw.

Lev Lainur Flauros, no attachment to the human, who stood before the wretched bureaucracy felt a lot of things were off. They were incomplete in a sense. They had records of what had happened certainly, but something was wrong. It felt hollow. Even their King felt wrong. Something had changed the moment they entered this world.

The scant memories that had been shared from their King only told a short story. For every motion they saw a card decorated by the symbol of a Beast with a red Roman numeral gouged out into the card without tearing through it. They were reborn when the card had entered something and torn their way out of the Void Space with which the card acted like a gateway for it. Until that moment there was a perfect clarity.

As soon as the figure they spoke to opened their mouth, it was deemed a pitiless dog. Useful naught but for their magical signature and prowess. The only honor it had was that Goetia had deemed it a decent disguise should the need to integrate truly be necessary. A strange decision but one that Flauros would never mention outloud or when reconnecting to the terminal.

That was the second problem… there was a certain level of leniency that came from their King when they were reformed. No memory was withheld and no action was taken against the cowards, deserters, or traitors. Even those who deigned to devour their brethren for more magical energy were told to forgive and let go. It would be tolerated… forgiven as if more human.

Baffling. It was too baffling to truly comprehend. It knew that humans had such strange habits but this was beyond what any of them were capable of. 

Flauros remembered the act, it remembered playing human. Even when the personality it met attempted to end their life, it endured and controlled. There were several steps that needed to be taken to fully return back to original strength. This path was merely the easiest.

“We’re in luck. She’s just returned from a meeting and has an opening.” The devil had spoken earnestly… so much like a human. Sickening.

“Lead the way.” Flauros answered keeping the disgust off his face, a slight smile he trained when he first walked the halls of Chaldea.

* * *

Serafall slammed her head against the table. It was certainly an annoyance that such a thing broke out. The news that several Excalibur blades had been stolen sent several of her own agents into complete and utter chaos. It didn’t help that several devils had been coming down from the news that Riser had lost a Ratings game. The PR departments enticing more people into believing that they were on top of everything began faltering when a hopeful candidate was beaten so soundly. 

The only solace was that the younger sister took over giving the family the clout that they needed to remain in the spotlight. Though whatever deals were made behind the scene had suddenly tipped several scales in making Kuoh City a cesspool of magical disturbances. The past month had seen the exodus of several rogue exorcists and fallen out of the city alongside housing now three powerful families within its walls.

It was enough to drive anyone to drink and she would have done so as well if she had been incompetent. Still she kept on top of everything… except for one point of contention. That one point bothered her ever since the Ratings Game. She wanted to try and force an answer out but her precious Sona-tan had inadvertently blocked that avenue when she tried to recruit him.

Pride would be their biggest obstacle. It continually mucked with their usual lifestyles when they decided to let it determine their decisions. She supposed that was the reason that some of the more progressive families had been pushing for more conversions. It tempered any future devils hopefully… though she knew it was slightly overly too hopeful given that their numbers were still pretty low. 

It hurt more that due to all the constant meetings her indulgence in being a magical girl had been put on hold. It was an annoyance to the highest degree that made her want to wipe the board clear with a wave of her magic wand, even if it didn’t actually do anything. It would have made her feel better at the very least.

“Mam, your next meeting is here.” A voice came out of one of her familiars. She was happy that she had been able to modify one of her familiars to act like an intercom.

“Let him in.” Serafall answered as she quietly fixed her more professional clothes. A sharp red and black suit combo, afterall, it wasn’t every day that a family that was supposed to be extinct crawls out of the darkness once more. 

The door opened as a lone man in a green suit and top hat strode forth towards her desk. The mutton chops were a bit strange but she kept that comment to herself. She was a people person after all and she knew how to work people to her point of view.

_ ‘Still… it feels wrong.’ _ Serafall steepled her hands on her desk as she focused her gaze on the newest devil before her. At least, she was sure that they were a devil. It was really hard to tell.

The mana levels coming from this single person were staggering. It felt as grand as her own mana though her pride compelled her to think of it below her own threshold. 

“Welcome, Lev Lainur Flauros, if I’m correct.” Serafall greeted the devil who merely paused as he reached her desk. His grimace told a tale she had never realized possible.

“Yes. I’m sorry but I’ve yet to actually familiarize myself with other devils. Living under a rock, I’m afraid.” Flauros answered, a sort of jovial tone beneath his voice. She could only sense wrongness from it but she had no actual proof to back up that claim. The worry was squashed back down for the moment.

“Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Satans that rule the underworld.” She quickly stated adding a small wink at the end to punctuate her statement. He didn’t even bother to react.

“Quite. I take it that you’ve already heard of my application.” Flauros mentioned clearly preferring business over interaction.

“Indeed. It’s a surprise it’s taken you so long to join the rest of the pillars… given that we thought all of you had died.” Serafall bluntly stated. Emotions weren’t working so logic was a necessity. “I’m a mite curious about how you survived.”

“Pocket dimension.” Flauros stated but didn’t elaborate. “It is quite a sordid state we find ourselves in, isn’t it? Still no place like home once again.”

“Indeed.” Serafall nodded. She remembered the Flauros family. They were far more haughty, obsessed with carving the future out for themselves… which was why certain families had ganged up on them to wipe them off the board to make way for the new regime. The Flauros before her… made her skin crawl in a whole new manner.

The fact that her mind wanted to listen to his words made it much more noticeable. It was frankly terrifying.

“So I suppose I’ve joined this side then? What does that actually entail?” Flauros mentioned.

“Mainly we consolidate our power to prepare for the future. Eventually we hope to reach a peaceful state as far as we can at this point. It’s a work in progress mind you.” Serafall started twirling her fingers as if looking for the right words. “As for your role, we need numbers against a faction which hopes to bring the world back to war in a vain attempt to prove themselves as the master of the world.”

“What ruthless barbarians.” Flauros stated… keeping his emotions fully in check.

“Yes, they create a lot of problems… even if they’ve been quiet recently.” Serafall trailed off. This was going far more smoothly than she expected. It felt like she was dealing with someone who hadn’t truly dealt with emotions before.

“If that is all, may I inquire more on the state of current events then? I’ve been preparing for this meeting so I haven’t been abreast of everything that’s been going on.” Flauros approached the desk a bit closer, keeping eye contact with Serafall.

* * *

It hadn’t failed yet. From the very words of Goetia and the experiments that had been run upon every pathetic sack of filth they captured, devils were wholly susceptible to their control. It was subtle… and most likely due to the principles of concepts once put down.

Words had meaning. When these devils took on the title of Goetia, they also took on the hierarchy which befell them. Demons stood amongst the most dangerous of beings within the mythology crafted by the one spoken in the Lemegeton. This added a conceptual premise to all devils as far as their King knew.

Devils were subservient to Demons… as far as this conceptualization had grown. It had been a constant with every single devil they captured and used for spare parts. Though the half blooded ones showed far more resistance alongside the leaders.

The woman before him couldn’t look away twitching slightly as her mouth opened and closed.

_ ‘Hilarious.’ _ Flauros merely turned his eyes as Serafall returned back to lucidity.

“Are you alright? You went quiet for a bit.” Flauros stated.

“I did? Apologies. I’ve been working for a while.” Serafall muttered as she rubbed her forehead, shaking her head as she did so. She couldn’t remember what was going on at the moment… and it was starting to feel as though she had embarrassed herself. “Um… what did you want to know, if you’ll remind me.”

“The current state of events.” Flauros stated evenly keeping that disturbing smile on his face. Serafall ignored that nagging feeling in the back of her mind since it wouldn’t help at the moment.

“We’ve been in the process of finally making a cease fire between certain factions due to other factions proving themselves to be more… willing to work together. A sense of unity is necessary at this moment and we are glad to have you rejoining us.” Serafall summarized though she kept things vague.

“I see. Interesting. Well… should I have anything to report I shall send a message at my earliest convenience.” Flauros answered.

With a curt nod he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Serafall pulled out a small towel from one of the many drawers she kept at her desk. For some reason, some unexplained reason, she was sweating up a storm. The pressure she had felt throughout the entire meeting had finally disappeared. As much as she blamed it on the reappearance of the Flauros family, even if it was only one person, she wouldn’t sound the alarm. 

As much as it set off warning bells, the fact that the devil side of the conflict was still in a tenuous Cold War waiting to erupt, she couldn’t take out a potential threat before she had the chance to exploit it.

Though… that sounded like an impossible task at the moment.

_ ‘What the hell happened in those last five minutes…?’ _ Serafall rubbed her temples as she tried to figure out why she felt so uncomfortable.

Not even the original meetings with the Flauros family had left her so drained. It sent her skin crawling. Something was entirely wrong at this point and the only reason she felt that was the vague feeling that she just missed something.

The original family members had poor social skills. Their family trait of seeing portents of the future had gotten under the skin of every influential devil family… which spelled out their own deaths. 

Serafall covered her eyes with her thumbs. That worry still hadn’t abated her. Reluctantly, she went off to see Ajuka. If anything had been done mentally to her she could have him check.

* * *

**Three days before the incident…**

Serafall was nearly pulling her hair out. Regardless of how she got the information, she now knew what was going on.

After the Excalibur blades had been stolen there had been some problems coming up. A small problem which had completely gained her full attention. The people involved were most likely going to Kuoh… 

And even though she knew that… she couldn’t go swinging her staff around and wiping out a quarter of Japan just to take care of the problem. The PR alone would have sent everyone against the Devils and there was no way in hell that they would be wiped out due to a mistake of her own making. Even if that still put her precious Sona-tan in danger.

_ ‘Can’t get involved because she wanted independence… ‘ _ Serafall grumbled into her coffee, the second cup of the day.

Working tirelessly on her own projects had taken its toll on her hobbies. She was the Satan damned Magical Levi★tan, magical girl extraordinaire. Not some nine to five desk jockey wasting her life doing paperwork… at least that’s what she privately told herself.

After everything that went down, even forgoing her own desire to blow off some steam, she knew what she was doing was important. After all… who else actually had the drive to try and get the Youkai Faction to actually continue their talks with them.

_ ‘Just had to pick Japan, didn’t you Rias, Sona, just had to pick a place that already had a powerful faction living there.’ _ Serafall grumbled once more. The fact she even grumbled at Sona surprised even her given how much she doted on her. 

The Flauros delegate had once again gone into hiding. She wasn’t even sure if she should be glad given how secluded that… thing acted. It was hard to even rate someone like that as an actual being given how wrong everything seemed now.

Ajuka had indeed checked her mind… nothing had been found as wrong. She even submitted to a cat scan with one of his machines even though she hated when he went mad scientist mode on her. He found absolutely nothing wrong or tampered with. Her brain was releasing higher levels of serotonin but that could also be blamed on her work with foreign affairs.

A sigh escaped her lips… she wasn’t sure which was more likely given that she was still having trouble remembering if she had said anything incriminating. She had been asked about current events but she kept those only relevant to the current political landscape. She still didn’t have any trust in the newest Flauros… heir, she supposed. 

Given that he didn’t even try to regain back the lands that their family once owned kept springing red flags in her mind. Even so she didn’t know what those flags meant. She had even spent an hour making mad scribbles on a notepad trying to condense her thoughts on the matter. It didn’t go anywhere and she burned it after how frustrated it left her.

“Um… Miss Serafall?” A voice called out.

“Yes?” Serafall looked up regaining her usual political face as she spoke into the intercom.

“A Mister Flauros is here to see you.” The voice answered. “Should I send him in?”

“Sure.” Serafall tersely replied.

_ ‘Why the hell is he back here already? I don’t have any other news for him.’ _ Serafall grabbed the edge of her desk, the stress caused by everything left the edge crushed into sawdust.  _ ‘Great… I’m going to have to get a new desk…’ _

Regardless of her swirling thoughts, she put on the special thing Ajuka gave her. He had noticed nothing but gave her a sensor to place on the back of her neck where her spine connected head and body. It was a stupid little thing meant to keep track of her brainwaves if she spoke to the Flauros heir once more.

She had nearly written it off as an impossibility given that no one had seen them since they left the building. Now she was swallowing that bitter pill from accepting that Ajuka was right to force this upon her.

The same person traipsed down the hall towards her desk. Dressed in the same green suit and top hat combo like the previous day. Even so, her guard remained up… there was something wrong with Flauros… something incredibly wrong and she couldn’t figure out what that was.

“Hello once again Ms. Serafall. I’m sorry to once again bother you but I’ve had some questions. And given that you are the foremost expert on foreign affairs I figured you were the perfect devil for the job.” Flauros politely nodded, his eyes closed the exact same way.

“Of course… you’ve been out of the loop for a while. It’s perfectly normal for you to come to an expert.” Serafall replied letting a bright smile escape her guard.

It was too polite for her own peace of mind. Even the more dignified heads of the current families weren’t this polite. The usual game of politics seemed to go completely over his head. Her usual instincts were screaming that something was wrong entirely.

“I’ve been wondering about these factions you mentioned once before.  **Can you please explain in detail who they are?** ” Flauros intoned as his voice changed for a moment.

* * *

Her eyes were unfocused.

_ ‘Good… now let’s gather information.’ _ Flauros waited.

“At the moment there is the Norse Faction, Greek Faction, Hindu-Buddhist Faction, and the Japanese-Youkai Faction. At the moment the Underworld is split between the Old Satan Faction and the current rule of the Four Satans at the moment.” Serafall recited as her eye dilated slightly.

“Hm… leads of each and their general power structure.” Flauros commanded. She once again twitched slightly. He wasn’t going to get much with how strong her will actually was.

“Odin leads the Norse as usual… Zeus with the Greek. At the moment the Hindu-Buddhist Factions are split between Shiva and Sakra Indra. No one is certain who will win. Youkai Faction is led by Yasaka. Currently… there are three leaders of the Old Satan Faction; though that is all we know at the moment. I am one of the leaders of the Four Satans alongside Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus…” Serafall mumbled out at the head.

Flauros nodded and stopped his presence once more. Serafall shook her head.

“Serafall… you went quiet once more. Is everything alright?” Flauros looked concerned towards her.

* * *

Serafall felt as though her mind was swimming through molasses. She didn’t even know why she had been staring off into the distance during a meeting.

“Yes… yes I’m fine.” Serafall muttered once more.  _ ‘What did I say…?’ _

“Well I shall give you your space then. Thank you for your time once again Serafall Leviathan.” Flauros tipped his hat slightly before he traipsed back out of the room.

Serafall hung her head as she took several deep breaths trying to regain her composure. She took the small device off the back of her neck. She would have to go check in with Ajuka once more but that was for tomorrow.

“Dana… no more meetings for the rest of the week.” Serafall pressed the button on the intercom she had.

“Understood mam.” The voice answered.

Serafall let out a shuddering sigh, burying her head in her hands. The small device rested upon her desk. Things couldn’t be so simple.

* * *

“Did you find out anything?” Serafall grumbled as Ajuka worked with the new data he had been given.

“Nothing out of the ordinary… and because of that maybe I have found something.” Ajuka adjusted his tablet, collating all the information he had.

“What do you mean?” Serafall stepped forward.

“As I said you merely had higher levels of serotonin flowing in your brain. For some reason the machine didn’t have much to report… which is very interesting. For memory lapses you’ve been having, there have been slight hiccups in your thought patterns. Small dips in performance as if you’re entering a trance.” Ajuka pulled up a scan of her brain showcasing normal thought and the moment where she couldn’t remember. It was a sizable dip. “Though as for what the cause is, I couldn’t say. You said you met with the Flauros heir, am I correct in assuming?”

“I did. Is he to blame?” Serafall shot back, mana bristled across her body. She had kept her composure well given she didn’t think that Flauros actually was anything remotely humanoid. It was a thing, plain and simple, but she didn’t want to accuse outright. Evidence was needed.

“That’s the kicker. This was caused by your magic faltering which could be remarkably vast for a number of reasons that I can’t be bothered to actually count out at the moment. All this would stand as is circumstantial evidence. Now if he was more overt we could nail him to the wall figuratively, literally for you it seems.” Ajuka chuckled as if remembering a funny thing so long ago. “But for the moment I can’t say that he is the culprit… outright mind you. I think the problem speaks for itself since it’s happened every time you two speak alone.”

“Mh… grrgh… I hate it when you can’t just say I could squash him like a bug.” Serafall grumbled.

“You could. I would just say don’t. As much as this is a grievous violation, all that’s come of it is that you’ve revealed information that anyone with half a brain could find out. And I don’t think that was the reason for such an act.” Ajuka surmised as he turned off the main monitor on his workstation. “Even if it was done as an experiment then if he could get around someone so strong as you… think what he could do to someone of the other factions should something happen.”

Serafall bit her lip, crossing her arms in frustration. She hated when Ajuka made sense. 

“Still… he needs to pay.” Serafall argued succinctly. 

“And he shall… but that will have to be put aside. I know you hate it but-“ Ajuka continued.

“But what!? That I hate being undermined by someone who has barely returned back from whatever shitty little rock they’ve been hiding under? That I want nothing more than to free their ass down in Cocytus and break piece after piece off their frozen corpse just for my own amusement because they thought it would be funny to see how I act under control!?” Serafall seethed. “That I hate the fact that such an ability could destroy any of our enemies so long as I play along and not brutally rip this bastard in half and use his spine as a new magical girl prop!? Is that what you meant? Ajuka!”

Ajuka kept quiet. Serafall was still seething, her outburst slowly waned as she rubbed her temples in frustration. He understood that it wasn’t the best course to follow… but with the faction heads still in hiding, it would be foolish to cut out a potential tool for war.

“Indeed.” Ajuka bluntly stated. He kept his smile… though his eyes seemed dead to the world around them.

“Fine… but if he tries anything again I’ll kill him.” Serafall grumbled, crossing her arms in frustration. “We shouldn’t be acquiescing to this just because it might be useful.”

“You are the one playing politics.” Ajuka pointed out.

Serafall glared… she knew already. She knew that it would be a necessary evil even though it was affecting her personally. She really wanted to unwind… desperately wanted any reason to relax after all the bullshit that had landed in her lap.

* * *

**Day before Incident…**

Serafall was still reeling. She didn’t know what was going on at this point.

“And we’ll be joining forces to keep an eye on Kuoh.” Sona mentioned.

“Do you even know what you’re getting involved in?” Serafall pointed out. It had been a while since she had been forced to be so serious with her own sister. It didn’t help that she was still wound up.

Azazel had been mentioning that he was missing several of his Fallen. He had made several asides of sending his attack dog out and about to hunt down his idiots… something she had reluctantly signed off on.

“For a single exorcist? It shouldn’t be a problem. With numbers we’ll drive out this threat. Admittedly, I’m only mentioning it to you out of courtesy. I do have my own trepidation over this course of action… but I’d rather stay on top of things.” Sona quickly surmised. There was a slight glint in her eyes though that Serafall mentioned.

“Is this because Rias actually asked for help and you feel superior at the moment?” Serafall needled her sister. The sudden flinch, at the very least, tempered her stress down.

“T-that’s… that had nothing to do with this situation. I am merely putting forth my effort as one of the devils running Kuoh.” Sona managed to rein in her shock keeping it to a one word stutter.

“I can imagine.” Serafall muttered. That brought something rare to happen… something Serafall thought would be impossible since her Sona-tan had grown up.

“Are you okay sister?” Sona frowned, actually full of sympathy instead of the apathy that came from whenever she was in her magical girl outfit.

“Politics… that’s all I’ll say on the matter. Otherwise, I suppose that it is your duty as King to handle these problems within your city. Don’t assume such a title means that your word is law. You merely have a role in playing guardian for your territory and should it not be a supernatural threat then you shouldn’t get involved.” Serafall lectured slightly, keeping her head resting on her palm as she leaned into the desk.

“I’ve known that since I came to Kuoh.” Sona answered just as quickly. She was still frowning. It was clear to Serafall that her demeanor was distracting her sister… so it was then that her trump card activated.

“So Sona-tan is accepting of her yuri yuri time then?” Serafall grinned lasciviously, clenching her fingers like some pervert would when they found something they wanted. As she started creeping into her sister’s personal bubble, Sona dodged, forcing Serafall to hit the back of her chair with a heavy thump head first.

“We were having a serious moment!” Sona shouted, blushing indignantly. There was confusion in her eyes when Serafall peeled herself off the chair, a red mark across her face.

“Now let’s make it a bonding moment~!” Serafall giggled pervertedly.

“Argh! I don’t have time for this! I’m heading out!” Sona shouted as she teleported away.

Once alone, Serafall let her demeanor falter once more. Slumping into her chair, she went back to looking over the reports. Her paranoia had been steadily growing.

No sighting of Flauros in the entire time between now and her last meeting. Feelers sent out found nothing. Informants ran dry whenever that topic came up. It was a near complete lack of information. She couldn’t even ask other factions for assistance or information if it truly got that bad.

For all intents and purposes, Flauros didn’t exist. It was a wild card that, while planted in the devil reformist side, wasn’t exactly an ally. If it did anything to another faction, she needed to have that plausible deniability so the rest of the devils weren’t dragged into that political nightmare.

And the only reason she called Flauros an ‘ _ it _ ’ was just because something felt wrong when they conversed. She couldn’t even call it conversing since she couldn’t even remember how they conversed. There were questions… then a slight numbness before everything returned to lucidity.

_ ‘It doesn’t matter at the moment. What matters is that things are happening and I need to be on top of my game.’ _ Serafall shook her head slightly. 

It wasn’t until several hours later that she needed to amend that state of mind she had been in. New information had trickled in.

* * *

“What the hell do you mean Kokabiel is involved!?” Serafall wanted to tear Sirzechs head off, only keeping herself from doing so because of the trouble it would cause.

“It’s exactly as I stated. We gained new information about an hour ago. I was told at the same time… and while I was asked for help, it only means so much because I need to prepare my own agents.” Sirzechs sighed. “And you need to do something as well.”

“Of course, of course. It’s why I’m here after all. It’s surprising that Kokabiel managed to get this far after all. If he wasn’t such a shithead for subverting my orders I would have patted him on the back.” Azazel mentioned, lounging deeper into the chair he was provided.

“This is jeopardizing our entire talk about peace talks with the other groups already.” Serafall growled out.

“Clearly. It’s why I’m here.” Azazel waved off the concern.

“I highly doubt that but for the moment we’ll be working together.” Sirzechs muttered, loud enough to be heard but neutral in tone. “Are you actually going to be doing something.”

“Already have. There were rumors that my idiot subordinate had been going around trying to get others to join their cause. So I’ve sent someone to deal with that.” Azazel mentioned. “As for Kokabiel… well… I’m hoping to see something interesting before we step in.”

“Figured as much.” Sirzechs sighed.

“What do you mean? The only thing to see is our respective sisters trying to fight against a monster.” Serafall pounded her fists against the desk. She was happy she still hadn’t replaced it yet… the cracks had gotten further across the counter.

“Tunnel vision I suppose. Remember that one particular girl managed to get her hands on someone far beyond the norm.” Azazel tutted at Serafall.

“The human!? I hardly think we should be using this as means to test the limits of someone so unknown.” Serafall scoffed.

Regardless of what had happened in the Ratings Game, it merely proved that Riser was an incompetent who led his people into losing and his Peerage transferred into his sister’s care.

As far as she knew.

“That’s precisely why we should test it now. An obstacle that can’t be manipulated beforehand. After all, the spectacle he provided showed us that he is hiding so many abilities and secrets without the use of a Sacred Gear. Meaning that there are no stopgaps or counters to him that we know implicitly.” Azazel shot back. “As Hell’s diplomatic relations officer you know as well as I do that someone who does things so unknown needs to be checked and vetted before being allowed to go about their business.”

“It feels like you're using this as an excuse.” Sirzechs pointed out just as quickly.

“Of course I am. But this lets anyone justify anything. It gives some people a chance to see what else could be hidden beneath the veil so to speak.” Azazel retorted. “Though I hate politics after all and this is me merely mentioning a path we can take.”

“As much sense as that makes I’d still not place my sister in such harm.” Serafall firmly stated.

“Same here… but I shall be keeping a close eye. I merely wanted to mention this outloud here before I head out. I think they are starting their mission soon.” Sirzechs mentioned. “It shouldn't take me much longer to get my agents ready.”

It was ten to eight at that moment. Azazel stood up and with a quick wave he left just as quickly as he had arrived. This was a potential international incident after all. And the blame would have been placed entirely on him if he didn’t respond.

Unknown to the two devil leaders, Kokabiel had already struck a short while earlier ahead of schedule. There he had been fenced off before retreating to Kuoh Academy exactly at eight.

It would take thirty minutes for Sirzechs forces to arrive… all due to the impatience of the traitorous Fallen Angel.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

“I see. I see.” Flauros muttered to himself.

It had been interesting to see how far their King’s disappointments would go to sow the seeds of peace. The small familiar placed into the desk had managed to survive being crushed… albeit barely.

He had seen the other leader… red hair. The sign of a passionate one… while the other had dark hair. The shrewdness smoldering beneath that gaze surprisingly didn’t notice the familiar within. 

“So it was child’s play after all to deal with these fools. Now let us find this human they spoke of.” Flauros chuckled.

_ ‘Like it had been written, those of any divine or otherwise, were subjected to the whims of mortals. Faith breeds meaning in their existence and that belies how woefully unprepared they are to actually fend for themselves.’  _ The musings of the pillar ebbed to and fro on whether this made them weaker or stronger than humans.

Either way both were garbage on some level with humans merely garnering their King’s favor to some degree. The child that had left earlier was tracked at the very least. It was quite funny to think that trash such as them immediately focused on a lone human. 

“It doesn’t matter I suppose. Let trash sift through trash.” Flauros grinned as he stepped back out of the Ars Paulina and back onto the surface of the world.

* * *

Flauros stood at the precipice of Kuoh Academy. The barrier that had been formed was shoddily crafted at best even if the materials used as focal points made it less shoddy. A small wave of his hand allowed him to step within the barrier without alerting anyone to his presence. 

“Now. Let’s see, let’s see. What… could… that…  **BE!!!** ” Flauros choked on his words.

There on the ground was a familiar mop of dark hair and a mystic code he had personally designed being used to fight a Cerberus. It took a short while for the red to stop blinding him. The very bane of their existence was here… made all the more evident when he turned around with open eyes. The same blue eyes that stared him down as his ill fated summon of the Hun led to his bisection. 

Harsh breaths escaped his physical shell as the fingers he had molded started to low shape. Grotesque bloody flesh oozed out of open sores as the concrete of the building he had perched on met his wrath head on. It couldn’t even hide as the information it had seen slowly trickled back towards his King without any way to stop it.

Yet, it stopped… it stopped before it could reach.

Then the young man seemed to shift mana… a heroic spirit had actively allowed their spirit to merge with the young man’s own. His very soul had a gilded cage surrounding it and the rage grew higher.

Yet, it had stopped. The information that should have reached his King had stopped.

When the light show had ended Flauros stepped back into Ars Paulina.

* * *

It was a scant few seconds… as a fist plunged through Flauros’ head. It was not Goetia that had done so. Another of the pillars had done so.

“Forgive me… but my grudge shall not be swayed.” The voice said.

Flauros was conscious but unable to speak completely at the mercy of his fellow pillar… even so.

Even so, he couldn’t blame Bael. Not even in the slightest.

It was he who stopped the flow of information that trickled into the collective. It was he who boiled with rage and hatred all for a single human who somehow appeared before them. It was him who confounded the incredulous Bael by existing in a world where Gaia and Alaya held no dominion or root within this very world. 

And so he willingly ceded those memories over to Bael. If nothing, each pillar was an equal when it came matter that involved them. And this matter involved them all regardless of their own ideals on the matter.

“Forgive me but  **this will not stand.”** Bael growled out and Flauros was released.

The wound healed and without another word Flauros returned to the collective. The information of Ritsuka Fujimaru lay solely in the palm of Bael. And with that small tip…

“My connection to Goetia is severed… I shall avenge myself and you, my King.” Bael answered to no one in particular.

* * *

** _‘How strange…’_ **

Goetia was surprised. A single pillar had cut off its connection. There was simple unrest amongst the group aside from the Observatory who remained silent. It was loud.

** _“Quiet.”_ **

A single word and everything went quiet. He didn’t know what had happened. One pillar was gone… but the why was uncertain. It was a wondrous feeling, not knowing what this decision held but… to Goetia, it affirmed him.

** _“I shall allow this to happen. I will watch why Bael did such a thing.”_ **

And quietly, out of the range of the collected hive mind, Goetia was proud. It was a human quality to fight for individualism, to find meaning for a choice one made. One step closer to what it wanted to happen.

* * *

Ritsuka sat quietly in the foyer of the mansion Rias owned. None of the others were around since the truth of the matter was that this was an actual interrogation. At least, the loosest sense of the word when it came to interrogation.

There were no restraints placed on him, nor magical geis placed upon him… he was pretty sure that they also wanted him to place his own bounded field down. The walls had ears apparently.

Kicking his feet back and forth, it felt like he was about to have one of those lectures. The kind Raikou had when she expressed concern over him, they had gotten more frequent when Ashiya Douman had been summoned… but probably were necessary.

Still, it didn’t change that he probably went overboard in dealing with a threat. It didn’t help that Xenovia stared at him strangely after the dust had settled. With how well she hid her expression most of the time, it was hard to tell how she truly reacted to the situation.

“Well… I suppose now would be the best time to chat wouldn’t it?” Sirzechs stepped in closing the door behind him, not even bringing in his maid.

“I guess so. Here, just give me a second.” Ritsuka answered by putting the marks in place for his own bounded field. 

Ritsuka pondered what route he actually wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the year. I mean that in what I could possibly write before the year ends. So far so good right? So here we have a Goetia chapter technically. It's mostly told without including Ritsuka too much in the mix but I'll get back to that particular story beat next chapter. Though I wonder how much I should reveal to him or how much should be revealed. After all, knowing too much is just as dangerous as knowing nothing.
> 
> Why did this take so long? I was farming Christmas 3 and got over 1000 bones. I went long and hard into Skadi teams... I put her through her paces, innuendo can be taken as you see fit.
> 
> I don't know what this part equates to but I would say this is a good chunk of the story that shall come to be known as Original Canon. Now... well something worse will be coming to play now that I've decided who the first enemy of FGO will be. This should be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas about this story? I would like to hear your thoughts on what you'd like to see. I'm open to suggestion. Doesn't mean it will happen but I will take into consideration your opinions in the matter. I'm not sure if the rating will change but just be prepared since I'm only certain to a particular extent of how this story will go and I already changed everything about this DxD in barely one chapter.


End file.
